


Personal Healing

by larrysmiling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 202,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmiling/pseuds/larrysmiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry já havia tentado todos os tipos de terapia para conseguir esquecer o terrível assassinato do ex namorado. Remédios, médicos... de tudo ele já tentara.<br/>O que Harry não sabia é que encontraria sua cura em um alguém que precisa de ajuda tanto quanto ele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eu costumava pedir que coisas ruins acontecessem comigo, do tipo pedir uma gripe para não ir ter que ir à aula ou como uma vez eu já cheguei a pedir em voz alta que minha perna quebrasse pra que eu não tivesse que nadar em uma competição idiota no segundo ano do ensino médio.

Eu acabei aprendendo da pior forma a parar de fazer isso quando meu namorado foi assassinado na minha frente de forma brutal. A partir daí eu aprendi valorizar mais momentos e nunca desejar algo ruim para mim e nem para ninguém. Aprendi o sentido da frase quase literal da frase "Palavra tem poder".

Nick e eu namorávamos à sete anos e nos conhecemos quando eu tinha quinze e ele dezesseis. Eu, na mina forma mais desastrada de ser, derrubei o pobre garoto nas escadas de nosso colégio e me lembro de ter passado quase uma hora pedindo desculpas enquanto nós dois ficamos sentados na maca da enfermaria do colégio, ele com um saco de gelo na testa. Aquele mesmo dia ele me chamou para uma sorveteria junto com os outros garotos que eram do time de futebol e eu fui, feliz da vida por estar no meio deles pois sempre tivera essa briga idiota de jogadores de futebol com atletas da natação e o fato deles me aceitarem fora motivo de um sorriso bobo em meu rosto por uma semana.

Nick e eu nos tornamos melhores amigos desde aquele desastroso dia... Assistíamos filmes juntos, ficávamos horas e horas deitados em minha cama falando de qualquer besteira enquanto as estrelas fluorescentes no teto de meu quarto eram as únicas coisas que conseguíamos ver. Até o dia em que resolvemos abrir o jogo e contar que aquilo não era uma simples amizade, que estávamos de fato gostando um do outro, transformando a amizade em um namoro firme que durara sete anos.

Nós passamos juntos muita coisa, Nick não sabia que era gay até começar a gostar de mim e eu apesar de ter certeza de minha sexualidade nunca havia ficado com um garoto. Nós crescemos, saímos de adolescentes com hormônios à flor da pele para jovens com grandes escolhas à tomar, escolhemos universidade, procura de trabalho e até um apartamento para morar, tudo isso fizemos juntos. Nick me viu tornar o homem que eu sou agora, com meus 22 anos completos e eu o vi se tornar o homem que ele era, até destruírem da forma mais absurda seu futuro inteiro, destruírem a melhor coisa que já acontecera comigo.

As consequências disso em minha vida foram quase tão brutas quanto sua morte. Minha mãe me obrigou à voltar para a casa dela, eu comecei a não dormir direito por conta dos insuportáveis pesadelos. A constante falta de um bom sono me fizera ter constantes mudanças de humor, fazendo minha mãe achar que eu estava com transtornos bipolares e me levar a um psiquiatra que indicou-me remédios para insônia, ataques bipolares e tranquilizantes parecidos com remédios para dopar cavalo, tudo uma grande merda. Eu parei de fazer amizades, de conversar direito com meus amigos da natação e a única exceção é Zayn que é meu irmão por parte de pai.

Zayn tem um apartamento que ele divide com um amigo chamado Niall Horan, um garoto da Irlanda bem legal e tudo mais, as vezes quando quero fugir de minha mãe e as loucuras dela eu vou passar algum tempo lá com os dois.

Minha mãe não me permite sair para lugar nenhum, à não ser para as aulas de natação algumas tardes na semana e isso tudo ela põe culpa em minhas crises de raiva, dizendo que se preocupa comigo e as pessoas em volta. Caso eu me atreva a sair de casa para algo, como ir na casa de Zayn, ela me deixa sem o remédio de insônia, me obrigando a ir dormir sem os efeitos dele, isso acaba fazendo eu não dormir de fato e ter pesadelos a noite inteira. É um inferno, e ela jura ser para meu bem.

Enfim, esse mês eu havia pedido transferência de minha antiga universidade para a Uni de Zayn pois a outra simplesmente não dava mais. Nicholas me lembrava cada corredor e sala daquele lugar e eu estava ficando cansado de não conseguir me concentrar, não conseguir fazer nada em todas as aulas, eu acabaria repetindo de período daquela forma. Minha mãe odiou a mudança pois ela odeia Zayn pelo fato de ele ter sido fruto de uma traição de meu pai pouco antes de eu nascer.

A nova Uni era bem legal, espaçosa, e apesar de eu dar uma vida inteira para conseguir ficar em um dormitório ou até mesmo dividindo apartamento com Zayn e Niall que é ao lado, minha mãe decretou que eu continuaria sobre o teto dela. Eu poderia comprar os remédios se eu conseguisse um trabalho, o problema é que eu não consigo trabalho algum depois do que acontecera, todos na cidade provavelmente me conheciam e não me queriam como funcionário.

Escolhi natação como uma extra e até agora estou gostando dos colegas e treinador, ele é um pouco rigoroso mas eu gosto dessa forma. Zayn me chamara para fazer teste e entrar no time de futebol mas eu jogando bola é mais fácil eu acertar a rainha do que o gol, pois é.

As aulas de natação eram somente nas segundas, quartas e sextas e quando não tem, eu amante da água, dou um jeito de burlar as regras e ir pra piscina escondido, como estou fazendo agora.

Corri para a área coberta, tendo cuidados dobrados pra que não me vissem entrar lá e me troquei no vestiário rapidamente, dobrando minha roupa direito para que ela não ficasse amassada já que eu a usaria novamente.

O local silencioso me dava uma tranquilidade tão grande que chegava a doer meu peito. A piscina enorme com a água transparente como minha vida antigamente pareciam clamar por mim lá dentro. A arquibancadas longas e enormes, todas vazias e tranquilas e o único som ouvido era minha respiração e conversas longes.

Entrei na água quente quase com um sorriso, deixando meus músculos relaxarem enquanto eu afundava meu corpo inteiro ali, me segurando nas paredes de azulejos para não flutuar.

Antigamente eu simplesmente adorava fazer isso na antiga Uni. Burlar aula e ir nadar com Nick até sermos pegos e ganharmos advertências. Nick amava ficar flutuando na água, dizendo que tinha quase certeza que estar nas nuvens é da mesma forma já que elas também são água. Eu segurava seu corpo para que ele não afundasse, pedindo que ele pensasse em coisas boas pra que elas ajudassem-no a flutuar mas ele dizia que era besteira e não me deixava larga-lo.

Nadei tranquilo de uma borda até a outra, sem me preocupar com o tempo que demorava para tocar as paredes, amaldiçoando as competições que as vezes exigiam tanto de mim que me faziam odiar estar na água. Agora estou somente eu e ela, como se eu fosse abraçado amigavelmente por todos os lugares de meu corpo, acariciado pelo calor das infinitas gotas.

Quando estava quase chegando na parede, já quase sentindo-a sobre minha mão esticada acabei segurando em algo diferente e me assustando, deixando o ar que eu segurava sair todo de uma vez e puxando o que eu havia sentido sem querer para dentro d'água, procurando algum suporte por conta do susto.

Um corpo.

Emergi e olhei em minha frente alguém se debatendo na água, me aproximei passando um braço na cintura da pessoa, um garoto, e o segurei forte contra meu peitoral enquanto meu outro braço tentava achar a borda da piscina para me dar sustentação antes que nós dois afundássemos.

\- Droga - Murmurei e o garoto, ainda tentando recuperar o folego, me olhou assustado se agarrando com força contra mim. - Eu não vou te soltar.

Eu sentia perfeitamente seu coração palpitando rápido contra meu peitoral e suas mãos agarrando minhas costas, quase afundando os dedos na pele. Desviei meu olhar da malha de sua camiseta molhada entre nós e foquei em sua expressão assustada.

Azuis. Eu nunca vi olhos tão lindos em toda a minha vida, Nick que me perdoe e ele não precisa saber, mas eram de um azul quase da cor da piscina, ganhando até dela. Suas bochechas estavam brancas assim como seus lábios, talvez do susto e ele tinha a boca entreaberta procurando ainda normalizar a respiração.

\- M-me desculpe - Ele gaguejou, deixando um sussurro quase inaudível tocar meu rosto.

Minha mão deslizou um pouco da beirada e eu senti meu corpo afundar um pouco então puxei seu corpo pra mais perto, se isso é possível, dando um impulso pra cima para agarrar a borda da piscina direito.

\- Me desculpe digo eu, eu quase te afoguei, você não sabe nadar sabe?

\- Eu estaria agarrado à você como um bebê coala se soubesse? - Ele retrucou evitando me olhar agora, olhando a sua mão agarrada em meu peitoral, sentindo meu coração acelerado sabe-se lá porque, bater em sua palma.

\- E se eu te soltar? Rude. - Eu disse tentando não rir de sua expressão quase em pânico ao me ouvir.

\- Você não teria coragem... - Ele disse atrevido, levantando o rosto de sorrindo debochado pra mim

\- Acho que seu ego vai acabar afundando à nós dois. - Bufei e ele continuou sorrindo - Vou dar um impulso e te sentar na borda, tudo bem? - Ele concordou fracamente e eu movi minha mão de suas costas para seu quadril, agarrando-o - Dê impulso em meus ombros.

Ele concordou e eu joguei seus quadris pra cima, sentindo um impulso forte em meu ombro de suas duas mãos, mas funcionou pois quando emergi ele estava sentado na beira com a mão esticada pra mim.

Balancei a cabeça, achando melhor me impulsionar na beira e em segundos consegui sentar ao seu lado, meu peito subindo e descendo freneticamente pelo cansaço.

\- Me desculpe, você estava com alguma coisa no bolso? - Perguntei olhando pra ele.

\- Não, eu acabei de sair do campo e ainda estou de uniforme... - Assenti e ele balançou a cabeça - Me desculpa atrapalhar, de primeiro eu vi você só flutuando e achei que você tivesse se afogado e morrido. Depois eu percebi que não e sentei aqui para olhar, eu não deveria porque os treinos são privados, eu sei...

\- Tá tudo bem. - O cortei dando um breve suspiro. - Porque você veio aqui se é o do time de futebol?

Ele balançou a cabeça, soltando uma risadinha adorável. Espera.

Não.

\- Fui pego treinando sozinho no campo e aquela infeliz da inspetora saiu me seguindo por todo campus até eu conseguir entrar aqui.

\- Eu também não deveria estar aqui.

\- Somos rebeldes então. - Ele concluiu em um tom brincalhão, se levantando.

\- Então... foi legal quase te afogar...

\- Louis.

\- Louis. - Conclui, achando adorável a forma como o nome soou em minha voz e como era um nome lindo. - Te vejo por ai.

\- Yeah, a gente se vê... - Ele disse ainda sentado e eu fiz meu caminho até o vestiário.

Meu cabelo ainda estava molhado quando cheguei aos corredores novamente, implorando mentalmente que a inspetora idiota não me visse. Vi Zayn andar com aqueles amigos dele em minha direção ao me ver, desencostando do armário e de sua pose de bad boy do time de futebol. Bad boy que assiste cartoons.

\- Hey Bro. - Ele disse sorrindo e seus amigos me olharam estranhos antes de darem um tchauzinho pra ele e darem o fora.

\- Qual o problema dos seus amiguinhos? - Bufei abrindo meu armário, quase cavando as suas paredes atrás de meu celular e minhas coisas para ir pra casa.

\- Não sei, acho que eles levam essa briga idiota de " jogadores não se juntam com nadadores " muito à serio.

\- Inglaterra toda é idiota por pensar assim. - Grunhi, trazendo a memória de como Nick e seus amigos gostaram de mim. O pensamento me deixou mais raivoso, não basta esses pensamentos me torturarem à noite e agora querem minha alma pela manhã também.

\- Também acho...

\- Deveriam parar de agir como se estivessem no colegial, estamos na faculdade e futebol é só uma matéria extracurricular!

\- Hey! Ficou com raiva de repente, relaxa! É só pensar em outra coisa. - Zayn disse na voz calma de sempre, olhando para mim com um sorriso torto que é minha marca, agora roubada. Claro que ele sabe o que está acontecendo sem nem mesmo perguntar, parece ser a pessoa que mais me conhece no mundo.

\- Estou tendo um péssimo dia... - Bufei - Mãe me acordou hoje gritando que eu me atrasaria e você sabe que eu odeio gritos. Depois ainda ganhei uma prova surpresa. E para completar tudo eu ia afogando um amiguinho seu.

Pessoas normais ficariam preocupadas caso você falasse que ia afogando um amigo. Mas estamos falando de Zayn, o garoto que riu quando soube que eu ia morrendo afogado com uma câimbra na perna então é normal que ele tenha dado uma gargalhada, fazendo as garotas que nos observavam de longe sorrirem bobas.

\- Que amigo? - Ele continuava rindo enquanto piscava para uma das garotas.

\- Louis.

Zayn me olhou com uma careta, arqueando uma sobrancelha quase sugestivamente.

\- Ele te bateu Harry?! - Ele perguntou sério, parecendo estar ficando com raiva.

\- Claro que não, foi sem querer, porque ele faria isso?

Zayn suspirou, relaxando ao me ouvir e colocando a mão no peito.

\- Louis não é muito bom em controlar os sentimentos, principalmente a raiva, se ele tivesse ficado com raiva de você por afogar ele talvez não estivesse aqui falando comigo e sim na enfermaria.

Olhei meio assustado porque Louis não me passou essa impressão, ele parece ser do tipo engraçadinho com aquelas risadinhas e tudo mais.

\- Ele não me pareceu ser assim... Porque não gosta dele?

\- Ou! Eu nunca disse que não gosto dele - Zayn rebateu - Ele é meu amigo, só estou te batendo a real, Louis é meio doido assim como você e por motivos quase iguais.

\- Vou fingir que você não falou isso, babaca, e.. Motivos quase iguais?

\- Yeah, ele perdeu pessoas importantes mas ele não gosta nem de falar e nem que falem sobre isso. - Zayn deu fim ao tópico e eu suspirei, levemente curioso agora sobre o garoto que eu ia afogando.

\- Tudo bem...

\- Quer ir lá para casa?

Concordei e fui para minha última aula antes de ir para casa junto com Niall e Zayn. Chegamos lá optando por assistir um filme e pedir pizza quando outro amigo deles chegara, Liam Payne.

As horas passaram rápido enquanto eu ia me encaixando de uma forma não tão forçada na conversa, dando algumas respostas para Liam e ouvindo ele falar sobre a vida. Descobri que ele gostava de cantar e eu também gosto, particularmente, e que seus pais compram instrumentos para ele a hora que ele quiser. Descobri sobre sua garagem cheia de instrumentos, sobre como ele também gosta de nadar e que também estava pensando em se transferir para nossa Uni porque seu curso era muito fraco na faculdade que ele estuda. Aos poucos eles acabaram me puxando para conversa e eu não protestei, achando até legal ter uma conversa decente com pessoas decentes, até porque Zayn não tem nada de decente.

Senti meu celular vibrar e antes de destrava-lo para ler o que se tratava eu vi a hora e logo saquei quem seria. Minha mãe.

VOCÊ SABE QUE HORAS SÃO HARRY EDWARD STYLES!?


	2. Chapter 2

Por mais que eu tentasse meus pés insistiam em fazer barulho demais contra o piso, parecendo fita adesiva desgrudando da pele de alguém. Fui colocar meu sapato no lugar silenciosamente, mas nada na vida é como você planeja eu acabei os deixando cair com um ruído estúpido enquanto meu joelho batia na mesinha da entrada e uma exclamação de dor saía de minha boca antes que eu pensasse.

\- Harry. - Ouvi a voz de minha mãe soar baixa, vindo da sala. Claro que ela estaria acordada me esperando para O Discurso e provavelmente gritar que eu sou um delinquente por estar andando com Zayn.

Fui devagar enquanto pensava sério sobre fugir ou simplesmente ignorar e ir me trancar em quarto, mas uma hora da manhã não é hora para tal rebeldia então fui até a sala devagar onde a achei olhando para fora da janela concentrada em encarar a bela visão da rua escura. É claro que ela estaria me observando chegar, talvez para ver com quem eu voltaria. 

\- Você tem ideia, por mais remota que seja, de que horas são? - Ela disse fria. E era sempre assim, eu parecia mais um paciente e ela uma psicóloga ou uma psicóloga, não existe a relação de mãe e filho entre nós, ela deixara de me tratar dessa forma logo depois de eu contar que sou gay, só não quis admitir isso porque para a mente dela Anne Styles nunca está errada e se ela admitisse ser uma homofóbica, ela estaria errada.

\- Uma hora? - Perguntei debochado e ela não mexeu um centímetro da cadeira, nem para me dar um olhar assassino.

\- Onde você estava Harry?

\- No Zayn, eu ia te ligar, mas sabia que você surtaria então nem gastei meu tempo. - Continuei a falar frio da mesma forma que ela estava fazendo. - Mãe...

\- Zayn. - Ela bufou, rindo sem humor enquanto virava para mim - Está vendo o que esse garoto traz para você? Fica até uma hora da manhã fora de casa, sem tomar seus remédios de controle e ainda fala dessa forma comigo! Esse garoto de-

\- Não chama o Zayn disso! - Exclamei sentindo uma vontade quase instantânea de chorar. - Não fala assim dele. Olha, eu já sei que vou ficar sem a porcaria do remédio, então já chega Anne. Boa noite.

Antes que eu realmente considerasse a ideia de quebrar tudo, corri para meu quarto e tranquei a porta para impedi-la de entrar apesar de saber que ela já deve estar com o telefone e os números de emergência ao lado para caso eu começasse a gritar que me mataria.

Ao invés disso eu somente tirei minha roupa e fui sentar na cama com a cabeça entre os joelhos, me balançando para ver se me distraia do sono. O plano não saiu como eu imaginei, e o balanço constante de meu corpo pareceu ser algum tipo de clamor silencioso para que eu caísse na armadilha da inconsciência.

E assim eu fiz, antes que eu percebesse acabei quase desmaiando de sono, só voltando a recobrar os sentidos depois que o grito sufocado tentou sair de meus lábios e o suor caia livre por minha testa.

Um pesadelo é claro.

Fechei os olhos com força, tateando minha mesinha de cabeceira até achar o controle de ar condicionado e liga-lo, tentando tirar o suor exagerado de meu corpo. Como sempre eu não me lembro do pesadelo inteiro, só vejo pequenos flashs, como as luzes brancas da boate que ficam piscando continuamente em um ritmo acelerado e acabam te deixando parecendo em câmera lenta. Eu via os olhos de Nick me pedindo desculpas enquanto homens continuavam a bater em sua pele morena iluminada somente pela única luz que vinha de uma lâmpada velha acima de nós. Eu o via mordendo os lábios com tanta força que o sangue escorria em alguns lados, mas ele se recusava a gritar. Eu não. Minha garganta parecia estar sendo arranhada internamente por unhas enquanto eu gritava por socorro até não sobrar ar e eu precisar repor. E então pula sempre para a parte que Nick deixara se abater e fechou os olhos pela última vez, meu estomago sendo esmurrado logo em seguida, até eu perder os sentidos e acordar do pesadelo.

Três da manhã e eu não consigo mais dormir, agora totalmente acordado e sem o efeito de absolutamente nenhum remédio. Meus dedos batucando nervosamente minha coxa enquanto eu tentava me balançar novamente e ver se tinha o mesmo efeito que algumas horas atrás.

Nada, o sono simplesmente evaporando novamente. E foi assim que eu vi os primeiros raios de sol penetrar a janela de vidro de meu quarto por entre as cortinas grossas da cor bege.

Minha mãe uma hora depois do primeiro raio entrar, bateu na porta e me avisou que eu me atrasaria para a primeira classe. Meus olhos estavam pesando demais e meu corpo totalmente fraco pela falta de sono. O simples fato de ela bater na porta já me deixou com raiva, o que denuncia que meu dia será uma grande merda e um estresse total.

Sai da cama quase como uma múmia e entrei no banheiro somente para chorar a me ver no espelho. Meus olhos fundos, o verde em um tom escuro demais, minha pele branca e ressecada e meus lábios da mesma forma. Meu cabelo todo bagunçado e nem meus dedos molhados na água deram resultados.

Sempre isso, deveria estar acostumado. Eu deveria procurar um trabalho e comprar eu mesmo os remédios, mas quem nessa cidade minúscula iria me querer como funcionário depois daquele dia? A felicidade dela consiste em me ver sob seus comandos, fazendo o que ela quer, nem que para isso eu tenha que ficar destruído dessa forma.

Enxuguei logo as lágrimas antes que além de com olheiras eu ainda ficasse com os olhos vermelhos e a uni ache verdade a teoria de que o novato cheira pó. Me vesti e escovei os dentes, coloquei a roupa de natação na bolsa já que hoje realmente tem treino, coloquei uma beanie para esconder meu cabelo totalmente bagunçado e desci as escadas como um morto para a cozinha onde Anne sempre está esperando.

\- Bom dia. - Ela disse com o tom ainda chateado, esticando a mão aberta com três comprimidos nela. Todos que o psiquiatra passara para ansiedade, bipolaridade e controlar a minha raiva ou algo do tipo, acho que eles não falam a verdade sobre para que cada um serve. Não me importo na verdade, contanto que eles me permitam continuar nadando e fazendo os treinos para mim está tudo bem.

Tomei-os com leite e comi o que minha mãe me deu, não dando muita atenção enquanto minha mão parecia ser bem mais interessante do que qualquer coisa na casa. Mamãe também comia calada sentada à minha frente e assim foi até ela pigarrear que eu me atrasaria para a primeira aula e ela se atrasaria para o trabalho.

Escovei os dentes, procurei óculos escuro e esperei ela ir embora, claro que antes eu tive que ouvir reclamação e um "volte na hora hoje", até mandar uma mensagem para Zayn pedindo carona. Se minha mãe tivesse a remota ideia de que Zayn me dá caronas quase todos os dias para as aulas ela provavelmente me daria um carro, uma BMW se estivesse com muita raiva, mas eu prefiro deixar dessa forma porque Zayn costuma melhorar minhas manhãs de uma forma quase mágica. As vezes.

Ele chegou alguns minutos depois e ficou buzinando como se estivesse em alguma passeata em apoio à igreja, me fazendo rir antes de entrar no carro.

\- É uma pena que sua velha saia para trabalhar tão cedo - Ele falou assim que eu fechei a porta com um sorriso diabólico. - Aposto como ela adoraria ouvir o drogadinho buzinar na frente da lustre casa dela.

\- Bom dia pra você também Zayne. - Falei com minha voz saindo mais cansada e preguiçosa do que eu imaginava.

\- Você tá péssimo cara. - Ele me examinou, virando meu rosto para ele e tirando meus óculos cuidadosamente. Seus olhos alternavam entre me olhar e olhar a estrada, desacelerando um pouco o carro e passando o polegar abaixo de meus olhos onde estavam de uma cor meio roxeada. - Ela não te deu os remédios, não foi? Eu vou falar com o papai hoje sobre isso Harry, ela não pode...

\- Hey, tá tudo bem. - Cortei ele pegando os óculos de volta e os colocando em meu rosto quase agressivamente - Ela pararia de compra-los e você sabe que o papai não faria nada a não ser ir lá em casa brigar com ela como se resolvesse algo e ainda não compraria os remédios...

\- Porque ele acha a mesma coisa que eu! Harry, você não precisa de remédios! - Ele rugiu olhando pra estrada com raiva agora.

\- Eu preciso sim, porra! - Gritei batendo com força minhas mãos contra o painel do carro.

\- Harry!

Uma lágrima caiu por minha bochecha assim que eu percebi que Zayn se assustara e isso é uma das coisas que eu mais odeio e acabo fazendo sem pensar. Ele suspirou, apertando mais o volante nas mãos grandes e me olhando por alguns segundos, com aquele olhar de desculpas que eu deveria estar dando.

\- Hazzy, me desculpe. - Ele disse devagar e eu enxuguei a lágrima rapidamente, colocando os óculos de volta.

\- Zayn. - Uma voz que eu ainda não havia ouvido, soou no carro me fazendo pular de susto e olhar para trás como se esperasse a aparição de um espírito sentado no banco. - Nós passamos da Uni.

Zayn grunhiu e eu só conseguia encarar como um maníaco o pequeno corpo encolhido no banco do passageiro, com a bolsa ao lado dele e nas mãos um caderno marrom todo desbotado no qual ele segurava com força, quase como uma criança segurando um ursinho favorito.

Louis me olhou como se falasse 'eu te entendo' e me questionei se não era eu que estava tentando mentalmente fazer com que parecesse. Nenhum de nós dois abriu a boca para falar nada somente olhando uma para o outro, eu totalmente mergulhado em como seus olhos estavam azuis como se ele tivesse chorado. Decidi parar de imaginar coisas e somente dobrei a beira de meus lábios para cima, quase uma careta, enquanto voltava a sentar normal no banco e agarrar minha bolsa com força.

Zayn entrou na universidade e assim que parou o carro eu somente abri a porta e sai, sem agradecer ou ao menos olhar para ele ou seu amigo no banco de trás.

Sra. Maggie vai me matar por chegar atrasado, não que eu ligue muito para o que aquela mulher diz. Peguei minhas coisas em meu armário e ouvi Zayn passar ao meu lado, já com o resto de seus amigos jogadores e Louis no meio. Não pude deixar de notar como ele parecia triste e até a ponto de chorar. Eles pararam no armário de Niall que era um pouco perto do meu e esperaram o garoto pegar seus livros, o que acabou de dando chance de continuar examinando o menor corpo do grupo.

Era impossível e absurda a forma como ninguém parecia perceber o quão triste ele estava, talvez seja sempre assim e o pessoal só esteja acostumado, mas mesmo assim era quase esmagadora a forma em como ele brincava com os próprios dedos e mordia os lábios. Claro que eu sei perfeitamente o que morder os lábios significa nesse contexto, e por algum motivo desconhecido por minha mente perturbada eu queria ir lá e passar meus dedos por sua testa para tirar os vincos que ele criara ao franzi-la enquanto encarava o chão.

De repente eu senti tudo desaparecer e algo, talvez a vergonha por ser pego olhando ou a intensidade momentânea, não me deixar desgrudar dos olhos azuis assustados e chorosos.

Eu nem sei por que fiz isso, mas me virei para meu armário e abri minha mochila rapidamente, arrancando um pedaço de papel de qualquer caderno e procurando furiosamente alguma caneta ou lápis qualquer coisa que fosse.

Encostei o papel contra o armário ouvindo a alta conversa do time que ainda estava ali por perto, virei a cabeça alguns segundos só para ver se o garoto ainda me olhava e quando tive a confirmação disso - seus olhinhos ainda me examinavam curiosos - escrevi rapidamente no papel

'' Eu talvez não seja a melhor pessoa pra te ajudar, por motivos óbvios, mas eu sou um bom ouvinte, isso serve? Você sabe a hora e onde me encontrar. ''

Terminei de escrever com a letra saindo feia e torta, guardei a caneta de volta e fechei meu armário. Ele continuava me olhando enquanto eu me aproximava sem ter a presença notada por qualquer pessoa dali. Mostrei o bilhete disfarçadamente e ele assentiu, abrindo a mão enquanto eu me aproximava cada vez mais. Quando eu cheguei ao seu lado, toquei minha palma da mão com o bilhete dentro contra a sua palma, deixando-o lá.

Eu nem sei o que devo dizer sobre minha mão começar a tremer logo depois disso, como se tivesse levado um choque ou algo assim. Ignorei a sensação e me virei para trás, andando de costas somente para assistir ele ler e me olhar surpreso mas com a beira dos lábios se curvando minimamente em um sorriso agradecido. Seus olhos agora estavam diferentes de um minuto atrás e eu me peguei implorando mentalmente pra que ele fosse me encontrar, minha mente ávida em saber o porquê dele estar tão triste daquela forma. Como resposta eu somente dei de ombros, dando um sorriso e me virando novamente para correr até minha classe.

Cheguei a classe e a senhora Maggie me olhou com desgosto, como sempre.

\- Atrasado Sr. Styles. E retire esses óculos!

Claro que eu estou.

xx

Eu sempre acho que essa touca aperta minha cabeça, mas nunca falo nada porque provavelmente deve se dar ao fato de eu ter a cabeça grande. Nesse caso ficar calado é ótimo. Meu professor fazia os alongamentos necessários antes de entrarmos na piscina e eu imitava vagamente, nervoso ainda pensando sobre meu convite de hoje mais cedo. As aulas haviam sido puxadas e eu mal prestei atenção nelas.

Eu passara o dia inteiro pensando nisso. Pensando em milhões de porquês para o motivo da tristeza do garoto, pensando no que Zayn quis dizer ontem ao dizer que ele era tão louco quanto eu, pensando em quem ele havia perdido de tão importante. Pensando em Louis. O dia inteiro. E eu nem sei responder o porquê de eu estar nervoso dessa forma, talvez seja porque eu não sou bom em ajudar as pessoas, apesar de realmente ser um bom ouvinte, se ele viesse hoje é porque não preciso fazer nada além de ouvi-lo. Para mim está ótimo.

Ouvi o treinador dizer que já estava bom de aquecimento e mandou todos nós entrarmos na piscina.

Logo a água invadia todos os meus lados e eu sentia minha terapia pessoal começar. Treinador pediu que déssemos três voltas completas e joguei todos os meus pensamentos e meu cansaço fora antes de começar a fazer o que ele mandara. Agora somos somente eu e a água, sem problemas.

Logo o treinador começou a pedir mais voltas e cronometrar o tempo delas, então eu já sentia meu corpo cansar antes mesmo de qualquer outro aluno começar a reclamar disso. Todos estavam começando a ir mais rápido que eu, minhas voltas começaram a ganhar mais tempo para serem completadas depois de meia hora de treino. Meus músculos da perna logo estavam parecendo quererem adormecer e eu comecei a nadar de uma forma diferente dos outros, esforçando-me mais em meus braços, jogando meu corpo para frente com ajuda deles.

O treino finalmente acabou e o treinador dispensou todos os outros, menos eu. É claro.

\- Harry, você está bem?

\- Uh, yeah? Eu só não tive uma noite muito boa de sono e estava tendo câimbras na água...

Ele colocava algumas coisas para dentro da mochila enquanto eu guardava minha sunga, óculos e touca em um saquinho para pôr na minha mochila.

\- Você é um dos melhores alunos que eu tenho, e só temos você aqui faz um mês. - Ele elogiou e me olhou, parecendo esperar um sorriso do qual eu me esforcei mais do que deveria para dar - Vou começar a fazer as inscrições para as competições universitárias que terá alunos de Manchester... Seria maravilhoso se você se inscrevesse e fizesse o teste. Seria um bom representante para nossa Uni.

\- Só me diga como fazer e eu farei. - Assegurei ele que me respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Serão daqui a duas semanas. Você só precisa tomar cuidado com essas coisas de sono. Se você passar, terá que seguir os horários de dormir e alimentação, tudo direitinho e com acompanhamento meu.

\- Tudo bem... - Falei devagar, já achando quase impossível para eu passar, mas mesmo assim ainda quero fazer.

\- Ok, então te vejo no próximo treino. Se cuide. - Ele disse me deixando sozinho no vestiário.

Coloquei o resto de minha roupa e joguei a toalha em um dos bancos, saindo do vestiário pensando nas possibilidades de eu conseguir passar no teste.

\- Não tá pensando em me deixar aqui sozinho, está? - Ouvi a voz que agora já estava mais familiarizada em minha mente. Virei e olhei Louis na arquibancada me olhando passivo.

\- Oh - Exclamei indo devagar até ele. - Achei que você não viesse.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado, reprimindo a vontade de deitar na arquibancada fria e suja.

\- Eu fiquei realmente pensando nas possibilidades de você ter me chamado aqui somente para me afogar, usando minhas fraquezas como isca. - Ele disse e eu o assisti pegar a mochila e deitar na arquibancada, fazendo-a de travesseiro.

\- Então você realmente estava com vontade de chorar, não estava? - Perguntei fazendo o mesmo que ele, só que para o lado oposto enquanto quase sentia seus cabelos tocando nos meus. - E porque eu iria querer te afogar?

\- Talvez você tenha ficado com raiva eu atrapalhar seu ataque no carro. E sim, eu estava quase chorando. - Ele falou devagar, a voz parecida com alguém que está prestes à dormir ou acabara de acordar.

\- Eu não tive um ataque. - Protestei e ele como resposta ficou em silencio. - Tudo bem, eu tive.

\- Não precisa ter vergonha. - Ouvi sua voz soar calma de novo, me acalmando junto enquanto eu lutava contra dormir ali mesmo - Eu tenho ataques desse o tempo todo.

\- Porque você queria chorar hoje? - Perguntei devagar, tentando disfarçar a curiosidade que quase pulsava em minhas veias.

\- Podemos não falar disso?

\- Ok... - Falei meio confuso. Afinal, ele não havia vindo aqui pra que eu o ouvir falar sobre isso?

\- Eu não vim aqui pra isso. - Ele me assustou, me fazendo perguntar mentalmente se ele lê pensamentos e jurar mentalmente de que correria se ele respondesse às minhas perguntas retóricas mentais novamente. Tudo muito confuso, minha mente trabalhando dobrado para entender o que eu mesmo estava pensando e uma parte dela gritando para que eu parasse de pensar muita coisa ao mesmo tempo.

\- Veio para que? Você queria mesmo que eu te afogasse?

\- Não, eu vim para conversar. - Eu odiava não poder ver seu rosto, suas expressões, mas a preguiça de levantar era bem maior.

\- Sobre o que, exatamente?

\- Sobre tudo... sobre nada... coisas bobas... filmes idiotas... Eu só estou tentando achar uma distração.

\- Tudo bem então. - Concordei e como ficou tudo em silencio, eu tratei logo de pensar em alguma pergunta. - Qual seu filme favorito?

\- Spirit, aquele lá do cavalo. - Ele respondeu e eu não segurei a risadinha que saiu por meus lábios.

\- Só pode ser brincadeira! - Exclamei e ele soltou um muxoxo alto.

\- Não, e pare de rir! Aquele filme é maravilhoso!

\- Tudo bem... - Falei parando aos poucos de rir. - Sua vez.

\- Qual seu filme favorito? - Ele perguntou, a voz soando mais alta agora, como se nós dois tivéssemos acordado mesmo e parado de conversar como múmias.

\- Não vale pegar minha pergunta!

\- E se eu realmente quiser saber qual seu filme favorito? - Ele exclamou, a voz saindo quase indignada.

\- Tudo bem... hum... sei lá...

\- Ah, qual é, você não tem nenhum filme favorito?

\- Hum.. O natal do Mickey Mouse.

\- Para de brincar com minha cara e responde logo.

\- Mas eu estou falando sério! Eu amo o natal, amo o Mickey e amo desastres no natal, pode por favor respeitar minha escolha?

Louis riu e eu bufei.

\- Tá, pergunte outra coisa.

\- Quantos anos você tem?

\- 22. E você?

\- Ah, não use minhas perguntas! - Ele tentou imitar minha voz e eu dei uma risada, porque acabou ficando engraçado ele tentando imitar o meu sotaque. - Tudo bem, eu tenho 21.

\- Há!

\- Cala a boca.

\- Estressado...

\- Cala a boca! Ok, é sua vez.

\- Qual seu animal preferido?

\- Coalas. Qual sua cor preferida?

\- Azul. Quantos dias tem o mês de fevereiro?

\- Idiota. - Ele deu uma risada alta e eu acabei rindo junto, sentindo uma coisa estranha me cutucar ao perceber que eu consegui fazê-lo gargalhar. - 28 se não for ano bissexto. O que você cursa?

\- Direito. E você?

\- Inglês. Qual o nome do seu gato?

\- Eu não tenho gato.

\- Você gostaria de ter um gato?

\- Yep. E qual o nome do seu gato?

\- Barbie.

\- Porque você deu o nome da sua gata de Barbie? - Perguntei voltando a rir alto como antes, ouvindo ele bufar.

\- Como você sabia que eu tinha uma gata?

\- Você é estranho.

\- Você que é? - Ele disse mais como uma pergunta e eu sorri silenciosamente

\- Eu não.

\- Tudo bem, eu coloquei o nome de Barbie porque ela é morena e eu gosto de ser do contra.

\- Depois eu que sou o estranho. - Bufei.

Ele parou um pouco de falar e eu fiz o mesmo, apreciando de forma quase estranha o silencio entre nós. Não era algo forçado, parecia que um estava confortável só pela presença do outro. É ruim eu estar gostando mais do que deveria?

\- Meu nome é Harry, aliás.

\- Apesar de você nunca ter falado isso, eu já sabia.

\- Acho que o Zayn gritando hoje no carro foi o suficiente.

Louis riu um pouco e depois voltamos ao silencio.

\- Porque pegou carona com ele hoje?

\- Quebrei meu carro ontem... - Ele disse devagar e a voz começando a ficar triste novamente.

\- Você sofreu algum acidente? - Perguntei preocupado e ele suspirou antes de continuar

\- Não. Eu quebrei o carro.

Entendi na hora o que ele quis dizer. Ele não sofrera acidente algum, ele mesmo quebrara o carro e eu quase consigo vê-lo quebrando-o inteiro. Por pura raiva. De alguém ou qualquer coisa. Eu somente consigo imaginar a cena nítida sem sequer saber o motivo.

\- Tem certeza que não quer me falar o que houve? - Perguntei hesitante e senti ele se levantar em cima de mim, me levantando na mesma hora para ver seu rosto vermelho e lágrimas descendo por todos os lados dos olhos azuis, quase transparentes. Me assustei mas antes que eu fizesse qualquer coisa, ele começou a gritar.

\- Eu já te disse que não quero falar sobre isso! Foi para isso que você veio?! Droga eu não quero falar! - Ele gritou e minha cabeça começava a doer, minhas mãos voando para suas laterais sentindo meus cabelos preencherem entre meus dedos.

\- Louis...

\- Me deixa em paz! - Ele grunhiu mais alto, eu sentindo minhas próprias lágrimas desceram silenciosas enquanto minha cabeça ainda pulsava dolorosamente, mas a vontade de fazê-lo parar de chorar era maior.

\- Louis... - Choraminguei e ele soluçou me olhando. Há tempos meu coração não doía dessa forma. Há tempos eu não via alguém parecer tão destruído assim. Na verdade nem faz tanto tempo assim, considerando eu me vendo no espelho hoje pela manhã.

\- Não Harry, eu... Tchau. - Ele disse antes de pegar a mochila e sair tropeçando para fora do ginásio.


	3. Chapter 3

Talvez eu devesse seguir ele e pedir desculpas, mas eu não fiz nada. Fiz? Porque eu pediria desculpas por algo que não fiz?

Apesar disso a culpa por ter de alguma forma o magoado me corroeu durante as minhas últimas duas aulas inteiras e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era na forma como ele chorara.

Eu tentei ajuda-lo, só acho que eu acabei fazendo isso de uma forma forçada e ele entendeu errado. Eu realmente queria saber por que Louis falou aquilo, porque estava querendo chorar e principalmente o que o fez quebrar o carro.

Depois de duas aulas matadoras eu finalmente fui liberado para ir pra casa. Tive que pegar dois livros para fazer um trabalho e entregar amanhã sobre algumas leis revogadas em meu armário e encontrei Zayn no corredor, achando uma boa pedir uma carona pra casa.

Ele estava com o garoto vários armários depois do meu, quase no final do corredor. Seus olhos examinavam o garoto com cuidado, segurando seu ombro como se estivesse pronto para segurar Louis se ele caísse. Olhei cuidadosamente para ele, escondendo metade de meu rosto atrás da porta do armário, parecendo um Stalker ou algo assim. Seus olhos pareciam como hoje mais cedo e ele falava frases curtas, a maioria delas era em respostas a alguma coisa que meu irmão falava, o rosto de Zayn parecendo exigente enquanto seus lábios mexiam rapidamente.

Fechei o armário e peguei minha mochila e celular, esperando encostado na porta de ferro até que Zayn puxou Louis para um abraço e meu corpo tencionou inteiro assistindo a cabeça do garoto encaixar no pescoço de Zayn. Talvez eu devesse somente me virar e ir andando para casa, mas ao invés disso eu fiquei olhando como um idiota as mãos apertando a cintura de meu irmão com força, como se ele estivesse desesperado. Assisti Zayn colocar as mãos no rosto dele e sussurrar algo calmo, correndo os dedos por sua bochecha e falando até Louis parar de soluçar e respirar fundo. Eu podia ver que ele não estava com o rosto molhado, mas os soluços saíam mesmo assim sacudindo seu corpo levemente.

Talvez três minutos depois um dos amigos de Zayn, o Niall, chegou cauteloso e segurou as mãos de Louis, levando-o para longe de nós onde fica uma das entradas da Uni e um dos estacionamentos. Zayn somente gritou que os veria mais tarde e virou, me vendo parado e olhando para ele como uma estátua.

\- Oi - Falei timidamente ao que ele se aproximou. Não sei se estou tímido porque eu fui ignorante hoje mais cedo, ou porque Louis pode ter falado que eu fiz mal a ele no ginásio. Mesmo assim Zayn sorriu.

\- Hey, vamos? - Ele disse tocando meu ombro - Só preciso achar Liam em um dos estacionamentos antes.

\- Ele nem daqui é, o que estaria fazendo aqui? - Perguntei.

\- Liam prefere aqui, só falta mudar o curso. - Zayn disse rindo.

\- Er... Ok?

Deixei-o ir na frente, seguindo-o enquanto nós íamos para um dos principais estacionamentos onde ficava a entrada principal e onde Zayn estacionara o carro. Fiquei somente assistindo ele procurar por Liam atencioso entre os grupos que conversavam animados encostados em seus carros.

\- Ali. - Apontei, achando primeiro Liam que estava encostado em uma Land Rover ao lado de alguns garotos com o uniforme do time e algumas garotas sorridentes de batons vermelhos e chicletes na boca.

\- Liam!

Liam procurou alguns segundos onde estavam chamando-o e sorriu ao ver Zayn balançando a mão para ele, sua mão sinalizou que fossemos até lá e senti meu pulso ser puxado para o meio daquilo tudo. As pessoas sempre me olham estranho quando eu chego perto delas, principalmente as que moram aqui há algum tempo, até porque passei meses e meses sendo matéria principal de todos os jornais e programas de televisão locais da cidade e percussões pela Inglaterra inteira por alguns dias. ''Garoto que diz ter visto o namorado morrer é um dos principais acusados do assassinato''.

Não se vê isso todos os dias em uma cidade pequena assim, então ganhei uma má fama por bastante tempo até o caso ser encerrado e me inocentarem depois de comprovarem que realmente fiquei amarrado o tempo todo. Mesmo assim ainda tem pessoas que se recusam a chegar perto de mim, me olham torto, alguns com pena, outros simplesmente preferem falar mal de meu cabelo com os amigos. Não que eu dê a mínima.

\- Hey. - Liam nos cumprimentou, dando as costas para o pessoal. - Vim dar um Oi pros caras, sabia que você viria atrás de mim, não resiste a minha pessoa não é?

Zayn deu um soco em seu ombro, fazendo o garoto rir.

\- Hey Payne, olha... Ele está daquele jeito, de novo. - Zayn disse baixo e colocando as mãos no bolso. - Pior que ontem.

Liam pareceu entender o que para mim foi quase falado em espanhol. Eu entendi ser sobre o Louis,na cara, mas não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

\- Ok, que tal nós saímos hoje? Sabe, ele se distrair um pouco.

\- Parece bom. - Zayn respondeu e tomou alguns segundos para acenar para os amigos e as garotas atrás de Liam.

\- Vamos comer algo. Sei lá, ir à starbucks mais tarde, ou naquela pizzaria ruim.

\- Me manda mensagem, tudo bem?

\- Yep. Vou passar na minha Uni para pegar uns papéis e ligo para o Niall. - Liam confirmou sorrindo e Zayn o abraçou, dando alguns tapas em suas costas antes de me puxar para longe das pessoas e onde ele deixara o carro.

Sentei silenciosamente enquanto ele tirava o carro do estacionamento, tentando não atropelar ninguém.

\- Zayn? - Falei meio relutante, talvez eu devesse ficar calado.

\- Oi?

\- O que houve com o Louis? - Perguntei devagar, tentando ainda decidir se não era melhor eu deixar essa história, esse garoto, longe de minha mente.

\- Hum... - Zayn suspirou, parecendo escolher entre me contar ou somente calar a boca. - Ele costuma ter alguns ataques de raiva e ele ontem quebrou o carro dele. Com um bastão.

Ataques de raiva. Ele me dissera que tinha ataques de raiva constantemente e eu sei como ele se sente, até porque a cada cinco minutos algo sempre consegue me fazer querer quebrar alguma coisa e é por isso que eu tomo aquelas drogas de remédio. Controle...

\- Qual o carro dele? - Perguntei, apesar de eu não querer saber sobre isso. Só com vergonha de perguntar o motivo do ataque.

\- Range Rover. - Zayn respondeu quase em um sussurro seguido de um suspiro.

\- Porque todos vocês têm uma Land Rover? O time de futebol vende drogas?! - Perguntei e Zayn riu me olhando.

\- Papai já se ofereceu para te dar um, mas sua mãe é uma mala e não deixou. - Ele disse e eu bufei lembrando esse ocorrido e como eu fiquei chorando de raiva a noite toda enquanto Nick pedia para eu me acalmar, dizendo que um dia eu compraria uma eu mesmo sem precisar de minha mãe para isso. - Bom, papai me deu esse, os pais de Liam são ricos, os pais de Niall são ricos... E Louis é rico.

\- Louis é rico? - Perguntei, não por interesse sobre ele ser rico e sim por que Zayn disse que os pais deles eram ricos, não eles. E ele disse que o Louis é rico. Como alguém fazendo faculdade é rico, alguém me explica...

\- Muito. - Zayn disse sem expressão, curto e grosso, parecendo querer pular o tópico da conversa.

\- Zayn, porque ele estava daquele jeito hoje? - Continuei com a voz embargada em preocupação. Nada mais além de preocupação e culpa por ter quase certeza que eu piorei tudo hoje por ter sido grosseiro com ele.

\- Harry... - Zayn suspirou, passando dois dedos em suas têmporas. - Já chega. Por favor, fica longe do Louis.

\- Por quê? - Consegui sussurrar depois de alguns segundos de silencio. Porque Zayn simplesmente continua me mandando ficar longe e é amigo dele?!

\- Louis é um cara muito difícil Harry. Vocês são muito parecidos, isso nunca daria certo. - Zayn voltou a suspirar enquanto minha mente trabalhava arduamente para encaixar as peças e me fazer entender toda essa confusão.

\- Isso o que, Zayn?

\- Harry... Louis é um cara muito bonito e legal... Você -

\- O que você quer dizer com 'vocês são parecidos' ...

\- Duas cargas negativas se expelem. - Ele disse rapidamente e o carro ficou em silencio mais alguns segundos antes de minha voz sair tremula, preenchendo o carro mesmo baixinha.

\- Somos cargas negativas?

\- Não... - Ele se apressou - Não foi isso que eu... Urgh... Harry, vocês são parecidos exatamente nas características negativas. Você pode ser violento quando não gosta de algo, Louis é pior ainda. Eu acho que algo entre vocês seria perigoso. Eu não sei como explicar melhor, por favor, vamos mudar de assunto...

\- Algo entre nós? - Insisti curioso para entender o que Zayn quis dizer com isso.

\- Amizade, parceria... Sei lá... - Ele bufou claramente desconfortável com o assunto e eu resolvi deixar a conversa por aqui, assim que paramos na frente de minha casa.

\- Obrigado. - Sussurrei pegando minha bolsa e abrindo a porta, saindo quase com raiva por essa conversa confusa e Zayn querendo me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer. E se eu quiser ser amigo do garoto, o que ele tem a ver com isso?

\- Hey - Ele chamou, baixando o vidro e pedindo para eu me aproximar. - Vamos à Starbucks mais tarde? Sua mãe deixaria?

\- Ela só vem de noite. - Respondi arrumando minha mochila desconfortável.

\- Posso vir te buscar então?

\- Zayn...

\- Qual é Harry, vai ser legal ok?

\- Não sei se de...

\- Você não gosta do Liam e do Niall?

\- Você acaba de dizer pra eu ficar longe do Louis e agora quer que eu vá com vocês fingir que somos normais?

\- Você com certeza nem perceberá a presença de Louis. - Ele grunhiu depois seus olhos ficaram parecidos com olhos de cachorrinhos. - Por favor, Hazzy!

\- Tudo bem, tchau Zayn. - Grunhi me virando e correndo para dentro de casa.

Passei à tarde quase inteira tentando resolver a droga dos trabalhos que consistiram em trilhões de páginas do Word cada um e ainda não consegui terminar de fazer o último porque Zayn me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que passava em minha casa em meia hora.

Tomei um banho demorado, lavando meu cabelo e traçando linhas onde eu tinha algumas cicatrizes na barriga. Se os pesadelos eram uma forma de não me deixar esquecer aquele dia quando eu estou dormindo, essas cicatrizes são a forma de não me deixar esquecer enquanto eu estou acordado. Eu já pensei em fazer tatuagens em cima delas, até porque algumas cobririam facilmente, mas eu não sou um garoto tão corajoso assim para tatuagens e talvez elas tivessem mesmo que estarem a mostra, pra que eu realmente não esquecesse como alguém perdera a vida enquanto eu só ganhei cicatrizes.

Arrumei-me lentamente, tentando fazer meu cabelo ficar legal, mas só conseguindo desgosto e uma beanie para cobrir os cachos desmanchados. Fazia um frio incomum lá fora à medida que a noite chegava e eu estava mentalmente implorando para que minha mãe chegasse no horário de sempre para que não percebesse que eu sai. Normalmente ela chega 10 horas da noite então eu tinha tempo o suficiente para ficar com Zayn e seus amigos até que ela chegasse. Depois que eu coloquei minha calça e uma camiseta vermelha xadrez, Zayn me ligou avisando que estava me esperando lá fora.

Peguei qualquer jaqueta escura em meu guarda-roupa, coloquei meu all stars branco e corri antes que meu irmão idiota começasse a buzinar e as vizinhas velhas e fofoqueiras viessem fazer o BO para minha mãe.

\- Hey Harry - Liam me cumprimentou do banco da frente enquanto eu sentava no largo banco de trás, fechando a porta rapidamente enquanto o frio batia com força em meu rosto.

\- Hey - Falei, baixo demais, esfregando uma mão na outra.

\- Como pode estar tão frio e ainda são cinco horas! Olha, sinceramente... - Zayn grunhiu ligando o aquecedor e Liam colocou a mão na frente, esquentando-as.

\- Niall vai com o Louis, eles foram pegar o carro dele na oficina depois da aula. - Liam avisou e Zayn assentiu

\- Deve ter sido um olho da cara para fazerem conserta-lo tão rápido.

\- Tenho certeza que foi. - Liam riu e eu olhei através da janela, o vento balançando algumas árvores. Liam perguntou algo para Zayn e eu somente desliguei minha mente enquanto observava o caminho que eu já havia feito tantas vezes a pé. Eu costumava vir nessa Starbucks com Nick porque aqui perto ficava a nossa antiga Universidade, além de ser perto de minha casa. Passávamos horas rindo de coisas idiotas que os amigos dele faziam como flertar com as atendentes na cara de pau, ou até mesmo subir nas mesas para dançar alguma música da Beyonce até sermos todos expulsos do local. As vezes lembrar das coisas não é tão ruim assim...

Zayn estacionou e sai do carro sentindo novamente o vento bater em meu rosto, fazendo logo eu espirrar. Puxei a gola de minha camisa para meu pescoço e nós entramos no local, Liam acenando ao ver Niall e Louis no canto.

Somente Niall sorriu e levantou para nos cumprimentar, Louis continuou olhando para os próprios dedos curtos em cima da mesa. Sentamos e sabe Deus como eu fui parar no seu lado, mas em segundos minha bunda já estava grudada na cadeira acolchoada que ocupava a parede inteira, meros centímetros da perna dele.

Uma garota bonita do cabelo vermelho veio nos atender e anotou todos os pedidos rapidamente, eu escolhendo tomar o melhor sorvete que tivesse ali antes de deixa-la ir buscar os pedidos. Louis pareceu melhorar quando pediu seus muffins e até levantou os ombros, falando para Zayn que havia pegado seu carro de volta.

Ficamos esperando o pedido chegar e eu não fazia questão de entrar na conversa, ocupado pensando em como a mão de Louis estava perto da minha que descansava ao lado de meu corpo assim como a dele. Minha cabeça baixa dava impressão de eu estar olhando para meu colo e não sua mão, então eu aproveitei para observar como é pequenininha em comparação à minha. Como ela ficaria se estivesse encaixada nas minhas?

Oh droga, no que eu estou pensando?!

Eu já ia levantando o olhar quando seus dedos mexeram e prenderam minha atenção novamente. Sua mão se moveu alguns centímetros e então tocou meu dedo mindinho. Meu corpo se tencionou como se eu tivesse levado um choque, meus olhos arregalaram enquanto seu indicador fez alguns círculos na junta de meu dedo mindinho.

Eu... Eu nem sei o que eu devo pensar sobre isso. Merda, é ruim demais eu querer tocar a mão dele de volta!?

\- Harry!

\- Hum? - Perguntei levantando a cabeça rapidamente ao perceber Zayn chamando minha atenção.

\- Cara, achei que você tivesse dormido ai.

\- Nã-não. - Gaguejei e Liam sorriu para mim.

\- Você vai fazer os testes para as competições universitárias? - Ele perguntou e eu olhei de relance para Niall que encarava à mim e a Louis freneticamente, não chegava nem a disfarçar, seus olhos parecendo ver algo além de nós dois. Virei meu olhar logo, já sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

\- Hum... Yeah. - Respondi meio desligado porque o dedo de Louis parou os movimentos e logo estavam em cima da mesa de novo. Forcei-me a pensar em me juntar ao pessoal na conversa e não ficar desapontado pelo desaparecimento do calor repentino que meu corpo produzira. - Vo-você também vai fazer?

\- Bom, como o diretor me disse que seria melhor eu me transferir somente no começo do próximo semestre ano que vem, eu vou fazer o teste e quem sabe competir contra você. - Ele disse ainda sorrindo e eu me peguei pensando se o sorriso dele sumia na hora de dormir, porque tirando isso ele sempre estava sorrindo, não era uma coisa ruim e chega até à ser adorável.

\- Yeah? Boa sorte. - Falei tentando dar um sorriso do tamanho do seu, mas sempre meus sorrisos acabam parecendo caretas.

\- Como é seu treinador?

\- Bom, ele é melhor do que o da antiga Uni... - Falei devagar e ele assentiu - Tem mais paciência, sabe fazer os treinos melhor sabe? Ele tem um planejamento melhor e tudo mais...

\- Eu sei - Liam disse - Eu conheço ele, meus pais são amigos... Um dos motivos de eu querer trocar de Uni.

\- Espera - Niall interrompeu - Então você não estuda com a gente!?

Zayn deixou uma gargalhada sair e o resto de nós somente sorriu - ou forçou um sorriso - como pessoas normais.

\- Estou pensando em sair do time. - Uma voz baixa soou enquanto a gargalhada de Zayn ia diminuindo e todas as cabeças na mesa viraram para Louis.

\- Já conversamos sobre isso. - Zayn começou a falar, agora sério. - Você não vai abandonar a única coisa que te faz sentir melhor.

\- Do que você sabe? - Louis rebateu, a voz aumentando e os garotos começando a tencionar, Niall já me lançando um olhar de precaução.

\- Eu sei que você ama futebol. E eu não vou deixar você sair, já falamos sobre isso, assunto encerrado. - Zayn foi falando devagar, como se estivesse falando com um retardado e eu senti meu coração apertando à medida que Louis se mexia mais ao meu lado. Por que Zayn está falando com ele assim...

\- Você não pode me obrigar. - Louis disse, a voz soando agora mais calma fazendo Liam arquear uma sobrancelha. - Você sabe bem o que eu ando passando, então porque está insistindo?

Zayn suspirou e eles se olhavam em uma intensidade quase esmagadora. A garota voltou com todos os nossos pedidos e percebeu a tensão, tratando de sair logo. Todos ficamos parados enquanto Zayn começava a comer como se nada tivesse acontecendo.

\- Eu sei o que é bom pra você Louis. - Ele voltou a falar e minha mente começou a pulsar devagar ao ouvir o tom de voz dele. Tão parecido com a voz que eu ouço todos os dias, a voz controladora de minha mãe me dizendo o que é ou não melhor para mim. - Futebol te faz bem, você vai continuar no time.

\- Talvez você deva olhar o lado dele e entender que ele não quer continuar na porra do time! - Falei alto empurrando meu prato de muffins para perto de Zayn que estava à minha frente, fazendo um barulho mínimo comparado a minha voz ao atingir o prato dele. - Talvez não faça bem para ele! Quem você acha que é para dizer que ele deve ficar no time? Não tá ouvindo ele dizer que não quer? Respeita a opinião dele, Zayn!

\- O que você sabe sobre o que é bom ou não para alguém Harry?! - Zayn grunhiu de volta, levantando da cadeira enquanto eu fazia o mesmo. Tudo aconteceu acelerado demais e logo Niall puxava Zayn para trás, Liam se enfiando no meio deles enquanto uma pequena mão tocava meu peitoral.

\- Hey... tá tudo bem... - Uma voz quase tão baixa quanto uma respiração soou ao meu lado, os dedos apertando a malha da minha camisa como se quisessem apoio. O gesto me tirou alguns segundos, meus olhos descendo para encarar a forma em como ele me tocava.

\- Você está louco, Zayn?

\- Eu sei perfeitamente o que é melhor para ele! Você é o louco que precisa de remédios aqui, não eu! - Zayn gritou novamente. De repente tudo ficou calado, todas as cabeças olhando para ele.

Minha visão borrou totalmente enquanto eu tirava as mãos de Louis de minha camisa e pegava minha carteira dentro do bolso.

\- Harry... Harry e-eu não...

Ignorei a voz de Zayn totalmente enquanto uma lágrima pingava na nota que eu depositei na mesa. Sai de perto de Louis e andei rápido até a porta, ouvindo Zayn gritar meu nome enquanto os garotos seguravam ele com força. Corri assim que cheguei na calçada, ignorando o frio e fazendo o caminho que eu sempre fazia antigamente rumando minha casa.

Eu não deveria estar com raiva de Zayn por ter me chamado de louco. Afinal é exatamente o que eu sou. No que eu estou me transformando. Todos os dias minha mente pedia mais piedade ao que aquelas pílulas desciam por minha garganta, lembrando-me que eram elas que me ajudam a ter um dia normal.

Se eu não fosse louco eu não teria tanta necessidade de tomar remédios de tarja preta.

Talvez dois minutos depois um carro perto parou ao meu lado. Eu já ia correr achando que era Zayn, mas o vidro baixou mostrando Louis.

Suspirei enquanto ele se esticava e abria a porta para mim, me mandando entrar no carro.

\- Não, me deixa em paz. - Grunhi apertando mais meu corpo contra a jaqueta. - Não sou a melhor companhia agora.

\- Harry! - Ele bufou, aumentando a voz e me olhando sério. - Entre agora no carro! Vamos!

Bufei enquanto meus pés marchavam até o carro, fechando a porta e vendo o vidro subir devagar, evitando olhar seu rosto.

O carro tinha um cheiro único de homem e eu me segurei para não fechar os olhos em deleite enquanto respirava fundo. O couro em minhas costas exalava seu cheiro forte, o mesmo cheiro que seu cabelo tinha ao que eu percebi hoje mais cedo. Fiquei olhando fixamente os quinhentos botões no painel e aproveitando que estava tudo já escuro olhando seus dedos curtos contra o volante cheio de botões, manuseando-o facilmente. É possível achar alguém sexy dirigindo?

Pergunta melhor que essa só a 'Porque diabos você está achando o Louis sexy?'.

Suspirei enquanto meu olhar caia para meu colo ao que nós nos aproximávamos de minha casa.

\- Eu sei que é nessa rua, mas qual é a casa? Todas se parecem...- Louis perguntou baixinho, calmamente.

\- Aquela. - Apontei minha casa e ele assentiu.

Alguns segundos depois eu já estava suspirando enquanto debatia mentalmente agradecer ele ou somente dar um de ingrato e sair do carro.

\- Obrigado. - Sussurrei ao sair, tendo cuidado ao bater a porta porque minha cabeça ainda latejava e tenho quase certeza que a dele também.

\- Hey - Ele chamou enquanto o vidro baixava até a base.

Tentei achar seus olhos para ver o que expressavam mas mal dava para ver seu rosto no escuro do carro e a luz quase inexistente do poste.

\- Nunca ouça quando alguém te chamar de louco, tudo bem? - Ele disse parecendo transtornado, mas a voz ainda relativamente baixa. - Você não é louco, entendeu Harry?

Minha cabeça balançou como um robô enquanto minhas cordas vocais pareciam ter desaparecido e minhas pernas pareciam querer virar esponjas ao ouvir o tom de sua voz. Era como ele realmente tivesse se importado.

\- Só não esquece. - Ele disse olhando para frente suspirando. - Te vejo depois.

Com isso ele foi embora eu fiquei na calçada me perguntando se eu deveria tentar dar um passo e entrar em casa.

Você não é louco, entendeu Harry?


	4. Chapter 4

As duas semanas seguintes foram extremamente cansativas para mim. Eu treinei todos os dias úteis da semana, mesmo que fosse estritamente proibido alguém sequer entrar na área do ginásio quando não são os dias do treino. Minha mãe estava até que pegando menos em meu pé e eu havia falado talvez duas vezes com Zayn durante esse tempo todo. Ele chegava perto ou ao menos me olhava e eu dava um jeito de fugir antes que ele dirigisse qualquer palavra. Eu só acho que de alguma forma, por mais que ele dissesse que não queria ter falado aquilo, ele acabara sendo sincero e falando o que realmente acha. Que eu sou louco. Por mais que Louis tenha me falado para não acreditar, era a pura verdade.

Louis.

Eu mal havia visto ele mas cada vez que via a situação parecia mais deplorável pra ele. Um dia nos esbarramos nas escadas e seus olhos estavam fundos e sem vida, ele nem sequer viu que havia sido eu quem se esbarra enquanto pedia desculpas baixinho e corria para sua aula com os livros no braço. 

Outro dia olhei ele mexer em seu armário no mesmo corredor que o meu e Louis tinha uma mão no bolso e a outra fuçando o armário, seus olhos também não estavam melhores naquele dia e vermelhos quase como sangue. Diversas outras vezes que eu casualmente o via vagando por entre os corredores e quando não era o caso de ouvir alguém comentar sobre como Louis saíra de melhor para o pior jogador do time. Minha vontade era de chegar e abraça-lo, mas pela primeira vez resolvi ouvir alguém e ficar na minha, está meio óbvio que não somos tão bons assim um para o outro, nem perto disso. Qualquer aproximação poderia ser perigosa para ambos e eu não tenho ideia de como poderia ajuda-lo, então é melhor eu ficar na minha.

Hoje seria a competição para saber se eu conseguiria ou não ser o representante de natação da universidade e dizer que eu estou nervoso seria atenuar a situação. Havia melhorado um pouco esses dias por estar tão focado, não tinha tido pesadelos porque chegava em casa exausto e só dava tempo de tomar os remédios e dormir como uma pedra. Eu poderia fazer isso sempre, mas estava me desgastando demais então depois que as competições acabarem eu vou voltar a rotina usual.

Antes de entrar na primeira classe meu treinador veio correndo para me desejar boa sorte com um sorriso nos lábios e eu fiquei me perguntando de onde sai essa preferência absurda dele por mim. Ele havia me pegado treinando em um dia proibido e somente deu um sorrisinho e me mandou não deixar a toalha jogada no chão.

As aulas hoje pareciam estar mais irritantes que o necessário, me dando já quatro trabalhos em apenas dois horários. A professora falava sobre algumas leis que beneficiam presidiários devagar e baixo, causando sono na sala inteira. Eu as vezes me pergunto se ela tem alguma faculdade de verdade porque suas aulas são lixosas, se ser professor de faculdades for somente ler slides, minha professora deveria estar dando aula em alguma Universidade famosa em Londres e não aqui já que nisso ela é profissional.

Quando sua voz lerda finalmente nos deixou sair da sala eu caminhei lentamente até a praça de alimentação, já procurando alguma mesa para somente sentar e tomar meu shake em paz quando senti um pequeno toque em meus ombros.

\- Oi? - Respondi vendo um dos garotos que faz natação comigo me olhar com... Nojo.

\- E então Harry, preparado para a competição hoje? - Ele perguntou ainda me olhando com desgosto e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, olhando sugestivamente a mão dele ainda em meu ombro até que ele se tocou e tirou.

\- Mais preparado impossível. - Rugi sabendo que ele não estava sendo legal comigo, estava provocando.

\- Eu espero que esteja mesmo, por eu vou acabar com você. - Ele disse dando um sorrisinho sarcástico e aumentando o tom da voz. - E com todos os outros!

O seu grito desnecessário chamou atenção da praça inteira e de relance eu vi Zayn se levantar da cadeira que ele sempre senta com seus amigos e Niall segurar o ombro dele, se levantando também. Dei de ombros porque é isso que toda a cidade queria de mim. Uma revolta pública. Eu acho que sempre estão esperando algo que eu faça para terem razão de me chamar de louco, pessoas estão sempre querendo um motivo para falar mal das outras. Mas eu não ia dar isso à eles, então somente bufei olhando para o garoto de cabelos pretos que ainda me olhava cínico.

\- Cara, me deixa em paz. - Falei com a voz saindo grossa e minhas mãos cada vez apertando mais o copo.

Antes que eu fizesse algo que nem eu nem ele acharíamos bom, virei meu rosto e bufei antes de sentar, mas novamente uma mão agarrou meu ombro com força. Minhas mãos derrubaram o copo na mesa, a tampa abrindo e derramando o conteúdo inteiro na mesa branca. Eu sentia meu corpo começar a tremer e a única coisa em meu foco era o garoto que agora não sorria mais e ficava olhando de um lado para o outro como se procurasse ajuda ou algum lugar para se esconder.

Sem pensar duas vezes minhas mãos bateram com força no peitoral dele, fazendo-o quase perder o equilíbrio mas conseguindo se segurar em uma máquina de salgadinhos enquanto também ficava com raiva pelo empurrão. Ele se recompôs e eu ouvia as pessoas começarem a murmurar alto perto de nós, talvez até a voz de Zayn gritando por meu nome mas eu não tenho certeza. O garoto me xingou alto e veio para cima levantando a mão para me dar um soco que eu segurei no ar e afundei meus dedos em seu pulso, vendo-o arregalar os olhos ao que minhas unhas cravavam curtas com força em seu braço.

\- Já chega meninos! Eu vou leva-los ao reitor se isso não parar! - Alguém gritou, mas eu ignorei fácil enquanto meu cotovelo levantava e meu punho se fechava para acertar a cara do infeliz, idiota por vir mexer com quem estava quieto.

\- Harry! Harry não! - A voz de Zayn soou perto e eu já descia meu punho quando uma mão me agarrou com força e um corpo se batia contra o meu, minha mão saindo do pulso do garoto.

\- Seu filho de uma puta! - Ele gritou enquanto algumas outras pessoas seguravam-no longe de mim. - Isso vai ter volta Styles!

Minha visão escurecendo novamente enquanto me seguravam com força e minha respiração saindo às pressas. Tentei me esquivar e acertar sua cara novamente só por ter me xingado novamente mas senti Zayn gritar enquanto empurrava meu peitoral para trás.

\- Cara, se acalma. - A voz que vinha atrás de mim, onde alguém havia se enrolado em meu corpo e me puxado para trás, provavelmente Niall.

\- Vamos sair daqui Harry!

Somente me deixei ser puxado enquanto minha mente começava a pulsar, o garoto que ainda gritava para mim, me xingando de longe. Zayn e Niall me puxaram até um dos corredores e eu respirei fundo, uma... Duas... Três... Dez... Quinze...

\- Se controla! Você tem um teste mais tarde!

\- Tire as mãos de mim! - Rugi, afastando suas mãos de meu peitoral.

\- Galera! - Niall pediu, os olhos quase implorando para nós acalmamos as coisas. Vi Louis vir logo em seguida com os olhos varrendo o local de forma preocupada até me achar e me olhar de cima a baixo, soltando um suspiro aliviado ao que silenciosamente ele mexeu a boca em um 'tudo bem?' e eu somente assenti devagar, sorrindo mentalmente por ele ter se preocupado.

\- Harry! Me ouve por favor! - Zayn implorou e Niall finalmente soltou minhas costas, indo para o lado de Zayn. - Eu não quis dizer aquilo, você é meu irmão! Eu te amo cara! Você sabe disso porque confia em mim. Eu juro que falei aquilo porque tive raiva quando você defendeu a ideia de Louis sair do time, mas agora eu entendo seus motivos. Me desculpa...

\- Não precisa se desculpar. - Bufei e ele me olhou desconfiado. - Agora com licença que eu vou limpar o sangue daquele ridículo das minhas unhas.

\- Harry... Por favor... - Ele voltou a implorar enquanto eu andava pelo corredor. Olhei pra trás novamente e assisti ele me olhar daquela forma de quem havia pisado na bola enquanto colocava a mão nos bolsos.

\- Mostre que se importa de verdade Zayn. - Eu disse devagar, virando quando tive certeza de que ele me ouvira.

Fui até o banheiro e lavei minhas mãos enquanto implorava mentalmente para não ter problemas com a direção, eu já estou nervoso o suficiente e mesmo que soubesse que não daria nada para o meu lado - já que aquele retardado quem começou - eu ainda sim recuso uma ida até a direção.

As duas outras aulas, meu professor - que é um velho de barba branca com alguns fios pretos e infelizes no meio - não passou trabalho nenhum o que quase me fez dançar dentro da sala em cima da mesa. Passei quase o resto do dia todo olhando para a porta da classe como se eu esperasse alguém entrar e me chamar para ir até a direção. E foi assim que as aulas acabaram e todos os alunos foram liberados, correndo e chamando os amigos para irem pro ginásio ver a competição.

Me apressei quando entrei no local porque já estava cheio de gente e eu tive que ficar me esquivando, até chegar no vestiário. Algumas pessoas desejavam timidamente boa sorte do qual eu respondia com somente sorrisos, apesar disso todos foram sinceros porque era muito amigável da parte deles. Vesti minha sunga e tentei me aquecer esticando os braços e as pernas repetidas vezes, meu corpo tencionando a medida que o som começava a tocar lá fora, uma música eletrônica como se aqui fosse um clube e não uma competição. Tudo bem.

O treinador chegou e tagarelou por minutos e minutos enquanto todos nós somente continuávamos aquecendo o corpo e dando pulinhos para tirar a tensão. Vi de relance o garoto que veio com palhaçada para cima de mim mais cedo e somente dei de ombros enquanto esticava os músculos de minha perna.

Finalmente o cara que estava lá fora para narrar gritou que já estávamos prontos e o treinador mandou todos irmos para as arraias. Eram seis nadadores e você pode achar poucos mas são 14.2 por cento de chances de eu ganhar. Droga, eu estou começando a fazer contas, que mau hábito.

Fiquei esperando os seis saírem enquanto esperava no final da pequena fila, o treinador piscou pra mim enquanto eu passava e eu tive certeza de seu favoritismo depois disso enquanto ia para minha raia de número 7 em um dos cantos da piscina.

Olhei pra cima assim que ouvi um 'VAI HARRY!' e encontrei Zayn e todos os seus amigos - todos - na arquibancada sorrindo pra mim. Zayn acenou pra mim com fervor e gritou 'É meu irmão!' para as garotas que também me olhavam nos assentos de baixo. Senti meu rosto corar violentamente enquanto eu não conseguia evitar o sorriso que saiu tímido de meus lábios, acenando para eles de volta, vendo Niall fazer um sinal positivo enquanto o narrador dizia nossos nomes e raias.

Meus olhos procuraram por um par de olhos azuis por alguns segundos e eu balancei a cabeça assim que percebi que ele não estava ali. Mas porque eu ainda espero que ele esteja?

Meu treinador gritou para que nos concentrássemos e nós tivemos dois minutos para voltar a nos alongar e esquentar o corpo mesmo que a água já tivesse quente. Toquei minhas mãos na água e joguei um pouco em meu rosto, respirando fundo procurando algum tipo de calma, implorando para não ter um ataque de pânico agora. Não agora, Styles.

Eu podia imaginar Nick aqui. Ele estaria sentado nas arquibancadas com um sempre fiel sorriso no rosto enquanto se encolhia com o barulho. Estaria ali para me aplaudir se eu ganhasse ou se eu perdesse, não importava qual resultado. Seus cabelos escuros e arrumadinhos faziam tanta falta, seus olhos brilhantes que me encaravam como se fosse uma das coisas mais lindas que ele já viu, como se eu valesse ouro ou algo assim. Ele estaria ali para gritar meu nome e dizer que ama enquanto aplaudia quietinho no seu jeito tímido quando ele não estava perto de seu time, porque o time parecia deixar ele todo alegre e cheio de confiança. Nicholas estaria ali para me apoiar. Isso é uma das coisas que eu mais sinto falta. Apoio. Amor.

Ouvi o narrador pedir atenção e me desliguei dos pensamentos que já me faziam querer chorar. Todos já estavam posicionados e o treinador gritava para eu me concentrar e pôr os óculos e a touca. Senti meu corpo tencionar mais ainda, mas me posicionei e esperei o terceiro alarme antes de um mais alto soar pelo ginásio e meu corpo cair livre na água.

Meus braços batiam com força e quase raiva contra a água enquanto eu me movia com precisão e com rapidez através dela. Me desliguei totalmente dos outros competidores e me foquei em fazer meu corpo trabalhar junto com minha mente que exalava força de vontade. Eu estou fazendo isso por mim. Isso me faz bem. Parei de contar o tempo com alguns segundos e continuei me focando em ir mais rápido e cansar menos, trabalhando nas puxadas de ar rápidas que eu conseguia dar ao jogar minha cabeça na superfície e depois deixá-lo sair rápido depois de satisfazer meus pulmões.

Atingi a parede uma... duas... três... e logo era a última volta.

Respirei fundo e continuei com meu trabalho, jogando meu corpo contra a água e sentindo meus braços ficarem cansados mas mesmo assim continuando a dar pernadas com força.

Então a parede tocou minha mão e eu emergi, olhando para o lado e vendo os competidores fazerem o mesmo. Foi tudo rápido demais e eu não consegui ver se eu havia sido o último, muito menos o primeiro. Respirei fundo e sentei na borda, meu peitoral subindo e descendo rápido. Arranquei meus óculos e todos estavam conversando furiosamente, tentando adivinhar quem havia ganhado enquanto o narrador dizia que estavam analisando as imagens.

Minha respiração foi totalmente retirada e minha barriga chegou até a doer quando eu percebi o par de olhos azuis que eu procurava mais cedo me olhando.

Louis estava ali. Louis veio me ver.

Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele me examinava com um ar orgulhoso. Nenhum de nós dois sorria mas ele tinha o canto dos lábios levemente puxado e me olhava intensamente. O time inteiro tinha vindo e isso não significava nada, mas ele ter vindo eu sei que sim. Parece que o ginásio gosta de nos juntar.

E então de repente gritos foram ouvidos e ele arregalou os olhos, deixando dessa vez um sorrisinho escapar enquanto apontava para cima e arqueava uma sobrancelha como se pedisse para eu ouvir melhor.

Harry Styles

Eu ganhei.

Me levantei porque uma mão me puxou e logo senti um braço me rondar e o cheiro de Zayn invadir minhas narinas.

\- Você ganhou cara! Ganhou! - Ele gritou e logo outro abraço me envolvia.

\- Parabéns ao nosso competidor da raia de número 7! Harry Styles!

\- Jesus, Zayn eu ganhei...- Grunhi com um sorriso bobo enquanto os garotos me abraçavam um por um até chegar no treinador.

Peguei alguns segundos para pensar se o time estava sendo falso enquanto murmurava parabéns para mim, até porque eles sempre me olhavam estranho antes. Mas mesmo assim eu abracei brevemente quem veio até mim e ouvi atento o treinador dizer que estava orgulhoso. Os outros garotos que perderam também me desejaram boa sorte para as próximas competições e eu sorri sincero para todos, menos o babaca que nem ousou se aproximar e saiu bufando com raiva para os vestiários.

A atenção já começava a me deixar com vontade de vomitar enquanto tudo o que eu queria era que Louis viesse e fizesse o mesmo, esse pensamento acabando por me fazer olhar para onde ele estava minutos atrás.

E ele ainda estava ali quase sozinho na arquibancada quase vazia. Sorrindo pouco mas o suficiente para mim.

Apertei meus olhos para ver melhor enquanto seus lábios mexiam em um ' Parabéns campeão ' e um sorriso rasgou meus lábios quando eu murmurei de volta um ' Obrigado '. Zayn voltou a me abraçar novamente e eu achei que já estava na hora de lhe desculpar depois dele ter feito o que fez. Hoje é dia de treino e mesmo assim ele trouxe o time inteiro para me assistir.

\- Que tal sair para comemorar cara? - Zayn perguntou e eu recusei enquanto todos começavam a sair do ginásio.

\- Nope, tudo o que eu quero é descansar Zayn. - Falei e ele riu. - Eu tenho treinado demais.

\- Sem graça... - Zayn balbuciou enquanto me puxava até a porta do vestiário. - Bom, eu estava planejando uma festinha hoje lá em casa e tal, e agora?

\- Porque não faz cara? Eu realmente não quero ir. - Falei querendo ir trocar de roupa já que os outros competidores já começavam a sair do vestiário já vestidos e só eu ainda estava de sunga.

\- Bom, eu vou no supermercado que tem aqui ao lado e depois levo você pra casa então. - Zayn disse me dando língua. Agora o ginásio só tinha praticamente nós dois e algumas garotas que tiravam fotos nas arquibancadas.

\- Não, eu posso ir pra casa a pé... - Rebati e ele suspirou. - Sério, tá tudo bem, não quero te atrasar e você tem muita coisa pra fazer. Boa festa.

\- Tem certeza que não quer ir? - Zayn perguntou me olhando sério e eu somente dei um sorrisinho segurando em seu ombro.

\- Tenho, relaxa. Falo com você depois, yeh?

\- Ok, parabéns de novo cara! - Ele disse se afastando. - Só podia ser meu irmão!

Dei uma risada finalmente entrando no vestiário e indo até meu armário pegar minha roupa. Sequei algumas partes que ainda estavam molhadas de meu corpo e procurei rápido por uma roupa e um par de boxers, achando melhor tomar banho em casa já que eu aparentemente já estou aqui sozinho.

Terminei de me arrumar e coloquei a toalha no lugar, pegando minha mochila e celular.

\- Hey...

Virei assustado com a voz que saíra aparentemente do nada e vi o garoto que quisera arrumar confusão comigo hoje sentado no banco que tem no meio do vestiário.

\- Olha cara, o que você quer? - Me exasperei, cansado dessa merda toda e me controlando ao máximo para não chuta-lo. Ele sorria cínico enquanto se aproximava de mim com uma toalha no ombro.

\- Você usa esteroide?

\- Me deixa em paz, caralho!

\- Eu disse que ia ter volta Styles. - Ele disse acelerado e vindo pra cima de meu corpo na velocidade da luz.

Novamente foi tudo rápido demais e quando meus olhos acompanharam o movimento foi somente para ver seu joelho se conectando forte em minha barriga atingindo meu estomago brutalmente, arqueando miseravelmente com os joelhos atingindo o chão e o ar abandonando meu corpo com a mesma facilidade que ele entrara. Minha cabeça começou a latejar com força enquanto eu segurava minha barriga com força, tentando respirar desesperado.

\- O qu... - Ouvi o garoto exalar mas minha mente estava escurecendo enquanto eu continuava não conseguindo respirar

Levantei meu olhar, tentando engolir a saliva que se acumulava em baixo de minha língua. Minha respiração era mínima e entrecortada por conta da dor absurda em toda a minha barriga.

Meus olhos arregalaram assim que o corpo de Louis entrou em minha visão com garoto prensado contra a parede e suas mãos. Eu mal conseguia manter meus olhos abertos enquanto meu peito começava a doer e minha respiração ficar quase inexistente.

Ainda assim consegui ver quando a mão de Louis se fechou em punho e acertou em cheio o rosto do garoto que gritava por ajuda e fazia minha cabeça doer. Ele não pareceu satisfeito e seu joelho se conectou com força no estomago do garoto, da mesma forma como ele fizera comigo.

O corpo do animal caiu no chão procurando como ar da mesma forma que eu no momento, eu teria sorrido se minha mente não tivesse escurecido totalmente enquanto eu me contorcia no chão sentindo uma dor que eu não sentia fazia alguns anos.

\- Se você encostar nele de novo eu não vou poupar sua vida entendeu? Experimente entrar no nosso caminho novamente. - Ouvi Louis rugir enquanto o gosto de sangue tocava minha língua e meu estomago revirava dolorosamente.

\- Louis...? - Chamei chorando enquanto uma dor aguda atingia todo meu peito e barriga, sendo insuportável demais para permanecer consciente.


	5. Chapter 5

Meus olhos abriram algumas vezes mas fecharam novamente enquanto tentavam se adaptar as condições de luz. Acordei principalmente por conta da forte dor no músculo de minha barriga.

Eu estava em um quarto.

Ótimo. Se fosse o meu quarto.

Tentei me apoiar em meus cotovelos para conseguir ver melhor e com muita dificuldade consegui, começando a analisar o grande quarto branco com cortinas brancas assim como os lençóis em que eu estava. Um grande hack também de cor branca ocupava uma das paredes inteira e vários objetos estavam em cima como alguns livros espalhados, folhas, cadernos, uma televisão, várias caixinhas do aparelho home theater espelhadas ao longo dele, alguns CDs e canetas. Não era bagunçado, apesar disso tudo em cima, tudo estava em seu devido lugar tipo uma bagunça arrumada.

Uma porta branca estava aberta com a luz ligada dentro e eu suponho ser um banheiro. Ouvi um ruído lá de dentro e minha respiração falhou um pouco enquanto eu deitava - rápido demais - soltando um gemido de dor e tendo que fechar os olhos para não deixar um pequeno grito escapar.

\- Harry? - Uma voz suave soou no quarto e eu abri os olhos novamente, tentando ficar em meus cotovelos novamente. - Você não foi sequestrado, relaxa.

Meu olhar encontrou os olhos azuis e eu suspirei enquanto assistia Louis com um tubinho na mão que eu reconheci ser creme para massagem.

\- Onde eu estou?

\- Na minha casa. - Louis falou se aproximando devagar. - Eu não podia te levar desmaiado pra casa porque seus pais me matariam então eu te trouxe aqui. Posso te levar quando achar que estiver pronto.

\- Eu... - Meu estomago doeu novamente e eu franzi o rosto, soltando um silvo enquanto Louis franzia o rosto.

\- Eu tenho algumas coisas que podem ajudar... - Ele disse mostrando o tubinho, parando ao meu lado e sentando na pontinha da cama, o mais longe o possível de mim. - Não passei enquanto você dormia porque eu achei que você não fosse gostar de eu levantar sua blusa.

Tentei novamente ficar em meus cotovelos, falhando e soltando um palavrão ao me sentir frustrado e envergonhado por estar sentindo tanta dor assim.

\- Você tem que sentar e aqui a iluminação é ruim... Posso te carregar até o banheiro? - Ele falou, eu contemplando por alguns segundos a forma como ele fala devagar e calmo.

\- Tudo bem...

Louis assentiu e passou um braço gentilmente por minhas pernas.

\- Segure em meu pescoço. - Ele disse enquanto passava um braço por minhas costas.

Em alguns segundos eu era carregado para fora da cama, minha barriga doendo bastante enquanto eu ajustava os braços em seu pescoço e ele me levava devagar para o banheiro. Segurei minha cabeça quieta no lugar dela, tentando ao máximo não deitar no pescoço dele enquanto meu corpo parecia pesado demais.

\- Eu vou sentar você na pia, tudo bem? - Ele disse baixinho e minha pele se arrepiou miseravelmente pela aproximação de sua boca com minha bochecha.

Minha cabeça balançou um pouco enquanto eu olhava o banheiro relativamente grande, com uma pia grande assim como o espelho em cima dela e a frente uma banheira com um chuveiro dentro. O banheiro mais luxuoso que minha casa inteira.

Minha atenção foi roubada quando minha bunda foi sentada na pia de mármore fria e meu estomago revirou dolorosamente. Louis tirou as mãos de mim devagar e eu suspirei, levando os dedos até minha perna e tamborilando lá enquanto ele mexia em algumas gavetas no armário ao lado de minhas pernas.

\- Eu preciso que... que você tire a-a camiseta. - Ele disse baixinho e eu estremeci, não sei dizer por que mas mesmo assim ainda senti um arrepio gostoso passar por minhas costas que acabou fazendo minhas bochechas corarem violentamente.

\- Eu não... Não consigo. - Suspirei, achando impossível eu sequer levantar os braços.

\- Eu... - Ele disse tremulamente esticando relutante o dedo para meu braço, pensando um pouco e pegando-o de volta.

\- Louis, não precisa pe-pedir para me tocar. - Balbuciei devagar e ele suspirou, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos. - E obrigado. Quero dizer, obrigado por tudo, por ter ido e me ajudado...

\- Não agradece. - Ele disse ainda baixo e seu indicador tocou meu antebraço, levantando um pouco enquanto seus olhos não saíam dos meus em forma de avaliação. Meu rosto se contorceu um pouco e eu balancei o rosto enquanto segurava um gemido. - Posso?

Assenti enquanto meus olhos não deixavam os seus, somente sentindo quando seus dedos roçaram quase imperceptíveis em meu peitoral... Barriga... Novamente um arrepio passou rápido por minhas costas e os dedos de Louis tocaram meu umbigo enquanto eu continuava encarando-o. Seus olhos baixaram e ouvi o som do tecido rasgando, minha pele sentindo um friozinho toca-la enquanto o tecido brincava fácil entre os dedos curtos de Louis.

Ele deslizou devagar o tecido por meus ombros, tentando ao máximo não mexer bruscamente meus braços. Logo minha camiseta estava toda rasgada no chão, minha barriga virando o centro das atenções. Tinha um hematoma de uma cor roxa viva e eu suspirei ao que Louis levou um dedo para toca-la.

Minhas mãos seguraram fortes as laterais da pia e eu assistia o garoto pôr um pouco de gel transparente nas mãos e espalha-las devagar enquanto seus olhos me olhavam como se pedissem permissão.

Novamente eu prensei a pia quando o gel frio tocou meu estomago, a dor misturada com o frio resultando em algo nada bom de se sentir. Ouvi um som estranho vindo de Louis e quando tive coragem de abrir os olhos ele estava me encarando com preocupação e quase culpa. Acenei levemente com a cabeça e ele moveu gel na mão por onde o hematoma estava, massageando levemente o local enquanto eu sentia uma lágrima cair livre até meus jeans. Único barulho no banheiro agora eram meus silvos baixinhos e o gel molhado contra minha pele. 

Estava doendo como o inferno.

Louis ia tirar as mãos mas eu somente grunhi e ele concordou minimamente, mexendo agora com mais pressão em minha pele. Suas mãos apertaram minhas costelas e elas não doíam tanto quanto o centro da barriga, eu deixando um suspiro tremulo escapar enquanto ele pressionava alguns pontos como se checasse algo.

\- Você não está com as costelas quebradas, caso contrário não me deixaria nem sequer toca-las. - Ele disse quase em um suspiro enquanto levava as mãos até a torneira ao meu lado e as lavava. O gel estava desagradavelmente frio e a pia também não ajudava, mas fiquei quieto apreciando como Louis ficava... agradável, falando dessa forma tão perto. - Mas o filho da mãe deixou um hematoma feio no centro.

Estremeci com suas palavras saindo agora quase em um cuspe e minha vontade é de abraça-lo e repetir trezentas vezes o quão eu estou agradecido por ele ter me ajudado, ou eu poderia estar no hospital... ou em uma lata de lixo. Mas somente suspirei enquanto ele mexia novamente no armário, pegando alguns pedaços quadrados de algo parecido com fitas.

\- Eu uso isso quando fico com dores ou distendo algum músculo no futebol, são fitas com relaxante muscular. - Ele disse rasgando o plástico de uma. - Vou pôr em cima do hematoma e você vai estar bem melhor e eu posso comprar mais amanhã e te entregar na Uni... Se você for para aula...

Sua voz ia desaparecendo e até o final da frase era quase inaudível, ele evitando me olhar enquanto ainda se concentrava na fita.

\- Louis, n-não preci...

\- Tá tudo bem. - Ele me cortou com um sorriso mínimo. - Segure aqui. - Ele me entregou uma das fitas já sem o plástico e grudou na pontinha de meu dedo.

Novamente eu estremeci quando ele colocou a fita em uma das partes do hematoma. Seus dedos correram por cima dali e eu sentia o local esquentar enquanto ele colocava mais duas fitas até cobrir tudo.

\- Espero um minuto.

Olhei ele desaparecer pelas portas e fiquei observando o banheiro grande e relaxando a medida que a dor ia amenizando. Observei a banheira e fiquei pensando no quão grande era para somente uma pessoa, imaginando se Louis tem alguém para dividi-la. Meus pensamentos foram cortados quando ele voltou com algo nas mãos. Um moletom azul marinho bem dobrado no qual ele esticou pra mim.

\- Deixa eu ajudar... - Ele disse e desdobrou o moletom, abrindo a barra de uma das mangas e passando em meu braço esquerdo devagar, fazendo isso com o outro lado enquanto eu ainda tentava segurar os pequenos murmúrios.

Vi seus dedos esticarem a gola e subir a malha devagar, passando em minha cabeça com todo o cuidado do mundo, mas mesmo assim eu senti uma dor absurda e prendi os lábios entre os dentes enquanto ele descia o moletom e a ponta de seus dedos em minhas costas que começavam a esquentar em baixo da malha.

\- Desculpe. - Ele murmurou e eu nem vi como mas logo seus dedos apareceram tocando minha bochecha, tirando uma lágrima de lá gentilmente e limpando o dedo na lateral de meu jeans. - Vou pegar um comprimido pra dor lá em baixo.

E novamente ele desapareceu porta afora. Meus dedos foram cuidadosamente até a gola do moletom trazendo a malha para meu nariz e cheirando devagar o local já que minha respiração ainda estava uma droga. Doce... másculo... incrivelmente viciante e forte da mesma forma como no seu carro, porem bem mais concentrado. Louis era exageradamente cheiroso para minha coerência.

Ele voltou um minuto depois com a mão esticada e um comprimido branco nela, na outra um copo transparente com água.

\- É bem forte... - Ele disse enquanto me passava - É para controle, eu posso quebra-lo ao meio e o efeito fica menos pesado.

\- Não. - Recusei achando quase maravilho ele ter um desses pra me dar agora.

\- Vai te dar muito sono então é melhor eu te levar para casa agora.

Balancei minha cabeça tendo certeza que minha mãe me mataria se eu chegasse em casa sem ao menos conseguir respirar direito, iria me deixar sem meus remédios por talvez uma semana quando soubesse que eu briguei na universidade como da vez que ela me fez passar uma semana sem ver Nick porque eu bati em um cara que deu em cima dele. E eu nem havia brigado, eu literalmente só apanhei.

\- Não, me leva pro Zayn... Por favor. - Pedi achando melhor dizer pra ela que eu fui dormir no Zayn e levar uma bronca gigante do que falar que eu briguei e ficar até 2070 ouvindo Anne grunhir.

\- Zayn está dando uma festa - Louis disse colocando as mãos em minha cintura. Tenho certeza que ele sentiu-me ficando duro como uma pedra enquanto meus olhos arregalavam. Como resposta ele somente me puxou da pia e me colocou em pé devagar no chão. - Não acho que seja bom você ir pra lá agora.

\- Droga. - Grunhi lembrando a droga da festa de Zayn. Se eu fosse dormir lá eu provavelmente iria matar todo mundo. - Eu tinha esquecido.

\- Se você quiser... E-eu... Er... - Louis começou a balbuciar tremulo, evitando me olhar enquanto batia os dedos da mão esquerda na pia. Fiquei assistindo com as sobrancelhas franzidas ele respirar fundo e continuar a falar. - Pode ficar aqui e amanhã eu te levo para casa, ou para Uni.

\- E-eu não... - Gaguejei, tentando pensar direito e ele somente suspirou.

\- Eu não deveria ter te perguntado, M-me desculpe.

\- Se não for incomodo. - Sussurrei, dessa vez eu mesmo olhando para meus pés.

\- Tudo bem... 

\- Já ouvi o Zayn comentando que você toma remédios para dormir. - Ele disse enquanto me esperava sair devagar no banheiro, meu estomago doendo menos enquanto a pele parecia estar sendo esquentada pelas fitas. Quase um milagre. - Esse vai te fazer dormir com certeza, mas eu vou deixar outro na cômoda do lado quase você acorde no meio da noite.

Assenti e ele me deixou novamente sozinho no quarto enquanto eu sentava na beirada da cama. Quando voltou tinha um edredom azul nos braços. Minha cabeça e braços pareciam começar a pesar e eu sei bem que efeito é esse. E eu o adoro.

\- Deita Harry. - Ele disse, talvez vendo eu quase dormir sentado enquanto mexia em alguma coisa no aquecedor.- Vou ligar o aquecedor, tudo bem?

\- Onde está meu celular?

Ele saiu do quarto rapidamente e voltou com minha mochila e meu celular. Vi ele coloca-la na pequena cômoda ao meu lado e me entregar meu celular.

Minha mãe ainda não havia me enviado nenhuma mensagem então ela ainda não havia chegado em casa. Digitei rapidamente que estava indo dormir na casa do Zayn, rezando para que ela não ligasse para meu pai.

\- Onde você vai dormir? - Perguntei, imaginando que aqui fosse o quarto de Louis no qual eu estou literalmente me apossando.

\- No meu quarto. - Ele disse voltando e jogando o edredom por cima de mim.

\- E de quem é esse? - Perguntei curioso.

\- Meu também. - Ele disse rápido e parecendo magoado. Eu quase pedia desculpas por ter sido rude e intrometido, mas minha voz não saia mais e minhas pálpebras pesavam.

A cama parecia quente demais, o edredom macio demais e minha barriga não em incomodava mais. Eu ouvi um ' Boa noite, campeão ' e depois disso deixei o inconsciente me levar para longe.

xx

Parece que eu já estou profissional em me acordar desnorteado e no mesmo quarto. Peguei meu celular que estava em meu lado e vi que ainda faltava uma hora para minha primeira classe começar. Novamente eu estava acordando no quarto de Louis, ou em - um - dos quartos dele. Toquei levemente minha barriga e de fato as fitas haviam me ajudado porque apesar de ainda estar dolorido eu já conseguia ao menos tocar e ficar em meus cotovelos.

Tentei me sentar na larga cama, percebendo que eu estava ainda com o moletom cheiroso de Louis. Assim que eu consegui sair da cama sem me quebrar ao meio, peguei meu celular e deixei-o dentro de minha bolsa, não o olhando porque com toda certeza minha mãe teria me mandado quinhentas mensagens xingando à mim e Zayn. Na mesinha ao meu lado ainda tinha uma cartela de comprimidos e a água. O chão gelado me fez espirrar algumas vezes e eu quase chorei porque minha barriga ardia em cada espirro. Mesmo assim fui até fora do quarto, desligando o aquecedor que ainda estava ligado fraquinho.

O corredor pequeno tinha três portas de um lado e somente uma no outro, era simples e todo branco com um carpete até o começo de uma escada que foi para onde que eu me dirigi já que as portas todas estavam fechadas e eu de forma alguma abriria. Meus passos eram cuidadosos como se fosse um assaltante, mas eu estava com medo de acordar Louis caso ele estivesse dormindo em um dos quartos e minha barriga doía a cada movimento brusco que eu fazia. Então nem preciso falar da dificuldade que eu tive para descer as escadas.

Finalmente lá em baixo eu parei na ponta da escada observando o garoto de pijamas sentado com as pernas cruzadas e um livro nas mãos. Louis estava com o cabelo bagunçado e totalmente concentrado no que lia, escrevendo alguma coisa em um pequeno bloquinho, rasgando o papel e pondo dentro do livro como se fossem anotações. A sala era pequena e parecia tão confortável, tão intima, tinha uma janela ou talvez uma sacada que não dava para se ver por conta da cortina branca que a cobria e uma tevê suspensa com um móvel marrom mais abaixo dela. Em cima do móvel tinham várias fotos mas eu não conseguia ver o que tinham nelas.

Fiquei talvez tempo demais encarando como Louis parece inteligente, a forma como seus dedos empurravam os óculos para cima quando ele deslizava por seu nariz incrivelmente fofo. Seus lábios vermelhos eram constantemente mordidos e sua testa criava vínculos enquanto ele escrevia rápido no bloquinho. Era tudo adorável demais e eu talvez tenha suspirado alto demais porque Louis abaixou o livro e olhou pra mim.

\- Oi. - Murmurei com vergonha de ter sido pego encarando.

\- Oi! - Ele disse tirando os óculos e levantando do sofá depois de pôr o livro e o bloco de lado. - Dormiu bem?

Dei um leve sorriso e balancei a cabeça, assistindo ele se aproximar e mostrar duas sacolas que estavam na mesa de jantar ali ao lado da sala.

\- Quer algum remédio? Tá com dor ainda? - Ele perguntou franzindo o rosto e eu não consegui segurar o sorriso ao perceber o quão ele parecia preocupado. Preocupado comigo. Faz bastante tempo que alguém não se preocupa comigo dessa forma.

\- Eu estou bem, obrigado.

\- Yeah? - Ele confirmou com a cabeça, deixando o primeiro sorriso sair tímido sem mostrar os dentes, mas ainda sim um sorriso.

\- Yeah. - Assegurei.

\- Eu não sei cozinhar absolutamente nada. - Ele disse tirando da sacola as caixinhas de muffins do Starbucks e dois cafés. - Então sai para comprar isso, foi uma droga achar porque ainda está cedo, mas eu achei uma aberta no centro e pedi os muffins que você pediu aquele dia...

Novamente eu não reprimi o sorriso. Ele saíra essa hora da manhã para comprar café no Starbucks. E ainda lembrara o que eu pedira naquele dia que tocara meu dedo.

\- Não prec...

\- Para de dizer isso! - Ele falou mais alto arqueando as sobrancelhas e eu acabei levando um susto por sua voz elevada. - Não me incomoda fazer nada pra você Harry!

\- Desculpa.

Ele suspirou e eu suspirei. Talvez tenha passado um minuto com nós dois somente olhando para o chão quando sua voz soou novamente, calma dessa vez.

\- Me desculpa. - Ele pediu e eu somente dei um pequeno sorriso assegurando-lhe estar tudo bem. Eu sei como ele se sente, não é que ele vá conseguir controlar os nervos só porque sou eu. Eu realmente estou sendo chato repetindo que ele não precisa fazer nada pra mim. Se Louis me trouxe para cá é porque está disposto a fazer isso.

Ele sorriu para mim e puxou a cadeira para eu sentar. Meu coração estar pulsando em meus ouvidos dessa forma só por esse gesto é normal? Nota para a estante: Louis é um cavalheiro. Não teoricamente, ele realmente é um. E isso está me agradando mais do que deveria.

Eu comecei a comer meus muffins calado e ele fez o mesmo. Eu odeio - odeio - comer de manhã e minha mãe sempre me força a comer algo pequeno do tipo um copo com granola ou somente um copo de leite pra tomar com os remédios. Mas eu comi sem protestar ou recusar porque ele foi na puta que pariu pra achar e eu devo estar faz quase um dia sem comer.

Ele terminou os dele primeiro e tomou o café depois de tirar a tampa e mexer um pouco, assisti ele ir até a cozinha e trazer açúcar para pôr.

\- Eles nunca acertam na quantidade de açúcar para mim. Deve ser conspiração. - Ele grunhiu e eu quase sorri por ele estar irritado com isso mas não o fiz, porque eu sei que essa irritação não é normal e muito menos engraçada.

Abri meu café para colocar açúcar também e de repente uma ideia brotou do nada em minha mente e eu resolvi fazer para ver se melhorava o humor. O meu e o dele.

\- Você tem chantili?

Louis parou de colocar o açúcar e me olhou curioso.

\- Talvez... Porque?

\- Pegue pra mim. - Quase mandei e ele foi calado e sem falar nada até a porta que ele fora buscar o açúcar que eu assumo ser a cozinha.

\- Talvez já tenha vencido... - Ele disse aparecendo novamente com o chantili na mão de cabeça pra baixo para olhar a validade. - Nope, ainda está bom.

\- Me dê - Pedi - mandei - e ele riu por meu tom, me entregando o frasco e vindo para meu lado.

Levantei com cuidado da cadeira e peguei os dois copos de café, Louis tomou o chantili de minha mão e balançou na dele, me devolvendo logo depois. Coloquei os dois por cima do café, exagerando na quantidade talvez e depois peguei o açúcar e a colher, polvilhando em cima do chantili. Bomba calórica capaz de matar, tomem cuidado.

\- Tomara que você não tenha diabetes. - Falei rindo e ele deu uma risadinha, pegando o dele.

\- É bom?

\- Yep, tome. - Falei e peguei o meu.

As bombas de caloria logo foram totalmente tomadas e nem estava tão doce assim porque parece que realmente esqueceram-se de colocar açúcar para ele. Louis levou tudo para a cozinha e eu fiquei lá, olhando em volta e como parecia tudo arrumadinho e... caro. Zayn não estava brincando sobre ele ser rico, agora a pergunta é: como?

\- Você vai para a Uni comigo ou quer que eu te deixe em casa?

\- Acho que é melhor em casa. - Falei devagar. Minha mãe já teria saído para trabalhar - Se Deus quiser - e eu poderia tomar um banho decente e fazer os trabalhos que passaram ontem que eu teria que entregar amanhã e não fiz nenhum.

\- Tudo bem... - Ele disse devagar. - Eu preciso tomar banho, você pode esperar?

\- Claro.

Ele assentiu e saiu de perto, indo até as escadas.

\- Louis?

Ouvi seus passos pararem e ele voltou alguns degraus, me olhando.

\- Eu.

\- Você foi na Starbucks de pijama?

\- Fui. - Ele disse rindo e eu não aguentei, rindo junto.

\- Foi por isso que você não ganhou café com açúcar. - Eu disse e ele riu mais, esticando a língua pra mim e voltando a subir as escadas.

Ele me dera língua. E eu me sinto um doente que precisa ser internado urgente por ter achado extremamente adorável.

Fui até as fotos na sala que me chamaram atenção por eu não ter conseguido ter visto e fiquei observando-as por um bom tempo. Uma delas era de Louis com um senhor de barba branca e roupa de bombeiro, eles sorriam felizes e eu consegui reconhecer que a foto fora tirada no corpo de bombeiros daqui da cidade. A outra era Louis uma criancinha - uma das mais lindas que eu já vi - os olhinhos azuis estavam brilhando, um algodão doce enorme nas mãos enquanto um homem o segurava em um braço e o outro braço estava em volta de uma mulher dos cabelos morenos e com um sorriso lindo igual ao de Louis. Outra foto era Louis com Zayn, Liam e Niall em alguma festa. Todos eles estavam claramente bêbados e com sprays coloridos na mão, sorrisos enormes e eu nunca vi Louis rindo dessa forma. Era no mínimo encantador.

\- Harry?

\- Oi?

Ele chegou mais perto e eu percebi sua mão com um copo de água e um comprimido.

\- Eu sei que você precisa e sua mãe não vai te dar...- Ele disse devagar e me passou os dois. - Esse é para ataques de raiva, não sei se é o que você usa mas eu tenho que usar esse... Às vezes.

Arregalei os olhos um pouco, mas somente tomei calado e agradecido de uma forma inexplicável.

\- Por que você não toma? - Perguntei, novamente deixando a curiosidade falar primeiro.

\- Não vou deixar eles dizerem que eu preciso disso. Eu não preciso. Eu sei me controlar. - Ele disse e eu suspirei, porque eu também achava isso antes de ficar independente dessas drogas, que de uma forma surpreendente só pioram as coisas.

Deixei o copo na mesa e ele foi lá em cima, quando desceu tinha sua bolsa no braço e a minha nas mãos.

\- Vamos?

\- Yep.

Assenti e ele não me deixou levar minha bolsa, abrindo a porta de casa e deixando-me sair primeiro. A casa era de fato bonita também por fora e eu reconheci o bairro, todas as casas em volta eram também organizadas e bonitas. Entramos na garagem e ele novamente abriu a porta para mim, eu escalando com dificuldade no carro alto.

Assisti ele sentar calado ao meu lado e abrir totalmente o portão, dirigindo para fora. Fiquei calado o tempo todo, mas não porque eu estava com vergonha de falar ou porque estava com preguiça, era simplesmente para ouvir Louis cantarolar alguma música que eu não conseguia identificar mas ainda sim conseguia ouvir. Calmo, baixinho, devagar e docemente. Eu estava quase babando ouvindo sua voz preencher vagamente o carro e seus dedos batucando o volante enquanto ele parecia ter esquecido que eu estava aqui. Ou não.

Paramos em minha casa e ele novamente me ajudou a descer e ir até a porta, me esperando destranca-la. Antes de eu entrar virei e fiz o que eu já estava querendo fazer desde ontem em forma de agradecimento.

O abracei.


	6. Chapter 6

Quando eu o abracei debaixo da água para evitar que ele se afogasse foi algo totalmente diferente do que quando meus braços envolveram seu pescoço em frente de minha casa. Não que na água não tenha sido bom, mas eu podia sentir seu cheiro, sentir o cheiro que exalava de seu cabelo, eu podia... senti-lo. Mal conseguia pensar enquanto seus braços cuidadosamente me envolviam de volta, tentando retribuir o abraço enquanto pensava em meu machucado.

E com um 'Obrigado' eu o deixei voltar para o carro e ir embora com o rosto parecendo confuso, mas ainda sim com um pequeno sorriso. Minha cabeça ficou rondando isso pela manhã toda assim como no dia em que ele tocara meu dedo. Não fora um abraço com significados maiores, fora só um abraço de gratidão... Eu acho.

Consegui fazer meus trabalhos com muita dificuldade, escrevendo errado por milhões de vezes e tendo que apagar vários parágrafos por estar escrevendo algo que não tinha nada a ver com a pesquisa. Tudo o que eu conseguia me concentrar era na forma como ele me ajudara, me deixara dormir em sua casa, comprara café para mim, gastara as fitas com relaxantes dele... De tudo, absolutamente tudo ele fizera para me fazer sentir melhor, sem contar na surra que dera no babaca que me bateu.

Fiquei imaginando Nick olhando tudo isso, de onde quer que ele esteja eu tenho plena certeza que estava orgulhoso de mim e agradecido à Louis. Desde que acontecera aquela barbaridade, passadas algumas semanas logo quando eu fui ao psiquiatra pela primeira vez ele me dissera algo no qual eu acreditara no primeiro segundo que ouvi, apesar de não gostar nenhum pouco dele. 'Nunca deixe de seguir sua vida por achar que Nick ficaria ressentido com isso. Ele adoraria te ver feliz de novo, Harry'. Não faço ideia do porquê, mas esta frase passara a manhã inteira martelando minha cabeça, como se de alguma forma Louis me deixasse feliz e consequentemente Nick também. Louis realmente melhorava meu humor, me fazia esquecer um pouco que para os outros não sou normal.

O dia passara lento e cheio de raivas de minha parte, já que eu consegui fazer somente metade dos trabalhos e dera tempo o suficiente para ter feito todos se não fosse minha falta de concentração. Minha mãe ligou para o telefone de casa somente para ver se eu estava mesmo em casa, feliz ao dar sua bronca de sempre e dizer que eu estava certo em pedir desculpas que foi o que eu fizera. O que eu menos preciso é de problemas com ela.

Meu almoço foi um copo de iogurte de morango - se você quiser contar isso como almoço - e depois eu voltei a terminar os trabalhos que faltava, lotando a mesinha central da sala de papeis, livros e meu computador no meio. Só parei quando ouvi alguém bater devagar na porta, me dando um susto.

Se não forem testemunhas de Jeová, ou garotas vendendo biscoito, eu não faço ideia de quem seja porque ninguém vem aqui nem ao menos Zayn. Levantei meio medroso e fui até a porta, xingando mentalmente a droga não ter um olho mágico.

\- Oi?

\- Você é Harry? - Um garotinho que deveria ter dez ou onze anos perguntou me examinando.

\- Sou... - Falei devagar e ele sorriu e me esticou uma sacola plástica, dizendo 'tchau' e correndo para longe, atravessando a rua como uma bala.

Fechei a porta confuso enquanto ia até a cozinha abrindo a sacola e vendo lá dentro uma caixinha azul e um papel. A caixinha eram 24 unidades de fitas com relaxante muscular e eu já sabia de quem era antes mesmo de ler o bilhete.

' Não se esquece de pressionar bem na pele, campeão. Espero que ajude. 

Louis x '

Isso não pode ser verdade. Não, não pode.

Ele mandara uma criança vir deixar uma caixa inteira de relaxante e com um bilhete e ainda com um ' x ' no final. O que está acontecendo com nós dois?

Suspirei rindo abobalhado para o papelzinho com a caligrafia gordinha dele. Como alguém pode ser assim com outra pessoa que mal conhece?

Peguei meu celular e procurei Zayn na agenda, ligando pra ele sem saber ao certo como eu perguntaria isso.

'Harry?'

\- Hey bro, tá morrendo? - Perguntei ao ouvir a voz de alguém pronto para ser enterrado.

'Nope, ontem foi foda demais e eu acabei não indo pra aula. A ressaca tá foda' 

\- Zayn você não muda. - Falei e ele riu.

'Você está legal? Dormiu bem? Não deveria estar dentro de sala? '

\- Eu também não fui para aula. - Falei devagar, tentando escolher as palavras certas sem que Zayn quisesse criar drama. - Acabei não dormindo direito e tudo mais.

' Niall! Você tá deixando os ovos queimarem!' Zayn gritou e eu afastei o celular do ouvido depois de já ter ficado surdo. 'Niall, é um idiota. Então, você tá bem?'

\- Surdo. Estou surdo. Pode passar o celular para o Niall? - Perguntei assim que a ideia apareceu em minha mente e eu ouvi Zayn falar 'Ahn?' - Só passa para ele, cara!

'Ok...'

Alguns segundos e exclamações depois eu ouvi a voz doce de Niall soar em meu ouvido.

\- Hey Niall, eu queria te pedir um favor cara. - Falei devagar - Zayn não pode saber.

'Não pode? Então só um minuto' 

Silencio. Barulho de celular caindo. Mais silencio.

'Ok, estou no banheiro, só para avisar. O que houve, tá tudo bem Hazz?'

\- Eu queria o número de Louis.

Silencio. Barulho de celular caindo. Silencio.

' O número do Lou!? ' Niall gritou, não de uma forma repreensiva e sim algo feliz. Eu hein. ' Vocês estão ficando?! Estão?! '

Silencio. Barulho do meu celular caindo. Silencio.

'Harry?'

\- Claro que não Nialler! - Quase gritei. - Eu mal conheço ele! Eu só quero o número, por favor.

'Quer que eu acredite que você ligou para o Zayn e tá me pedindo o número dele ocasionalmente?'

\- Tá funcionando?

'Não.'

\- Droga.

' Mas eu vou te dar! É obvio! '

Silencio. Barulhos. Silencio.

'Vou te mandar o número por mensagem no meu celular. Porque você não me ligou?'

\- Eu ia perguntar para o Zayn, mas ele ia provavelmente não me dar e mandar eu ficar longe do Louis... De novo.

'Ele te mandou ficar longe do Lou?'

\- Mandou. - Falei suspirando ao lembrar daquela conversa.

'Harry... er... Podemos nos encontrar hoje à tarde? Tipo, para conversar...'

\- Tudo bem? - Falei, quase uma pergunta enquanto segurava um espirro por conta do chão frio. - Onde?

'Te mando tudo por mensagem'

\- Ok, valeu Nialler!

' Bye Hazzy! ' 

Dei uma risada ao que Niall desligou, ele era sempre assim comigo, sempre tentava me fazer sorrir e quando eu ia para o Zayn ele tagarelava por horas sobre as garotas que ele estava gostando. E os garotos. Niall é impossível.

Fui até o banheiro e levei as fitas, tomando banho com cuidado e lavando dolorosamente meu cabelo que ainda estava com cloro de ontem. Depois que eu terminei, coloquei mais três fitas exatamente onde eu havia tirado as outras. Guardei o resto na gaveta e o papelzinho eu coloquei dentro da capinha do meu celular, deixando ele prensado contra a capa e o telefone.

Fui terminar um último trabalho antes de ir encontrar Niall. Sua mensagem demorou para chegar mais logo recebi o número de Louis com um 'Starbucks perto da sua casa. 4h30. Odeio starbucks, mas eu preciso do novo café de lá, Jesus Harry aquilo é maravilhoso'. 

Salvei o número de Louis e não esperei nem minuto até enviar uma mensagem para ele.

' Você é impossível! Mais ainda sim, obrigado. 

Harry x '

A tarde estava menos fria que no outro dia, mas mesmo assim ainda batia um vento congelante em meu rosto. Andei devagar como costumava fazer e pensando em diversas coisas - Se Louis e Nick puderem ser chamados de diversas coisas -.

Cheguei e sentei em uma mesa para dois, Niall ainda não estava aqui mas eu estou um pouco adiantado então só resta esperar. Alguns minutos depois o loiro passou pela porta com o sorriso que nunca desaparece, acenando para mim quando me vira e sentando a minha frente.

\- Hey!

\- E ai Nialler... - Cumprimentei baixinho e ele chamou a atendente para pedir seu café. Resolvi que eu já comi demais por hoje, o deixando tomar o café sozinho mesmo.

\- Eu te chamei aqui porque nós precisamos conversar sobre o Louis. - Ele disse devagar e sorrindo como se fosse algum tipo de cigano que sabe de tudo.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso Niall?

\- Eu vi como vocês ficaram tensos um ao lado do outro naquele dia e os dois estavam com as mãos baixas, eu sei o que isso significa. Sem contar que naquele dia ele estava vermelho como um pimentão sem motivo nenhum. Motivo aparente - Niall disse sem tirar o sorrisinho da cara. - Harry, vamos lá cara! Confia em mim, você sabe que pode. Nos conhecemos desde a infância e apesar de o Zayn ter um ciúme descontrolado de nós dois você sabe que somos amigos.

\- Niall... - Suspirei. Eu sei que posso confiar nele. Eu sei que Niall nunca contaria nada para ninguém ou me julgaria, mas parece que algo bloqueia.

\- Harry... Por favor, eu quero te ajudar!

\- Ajudar? - Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Me ajudar com que? E para que eu precisaria de sua ajuda?

\- Me pergunte o que quiser sobre ele. Eu responderei. - Ele me ignorou e eu bufei. Droga, o garoto parece estar lendo meus pensamentos!

\- Tudo bem Niall... - Falei devagar e suspirei enquanto Niall ria por ter acertado. - No que ele trabalha?

Niall parou de sorrir, como se agora estivéssemos entrando em algum tipo de assunto delicado. Seus cotovelos vieram descansar na mesa enquanto a garota trazia o café dele.

\- Ele trabalha alguns dias da semana em uma empresa de publicidade. Escreve artigos sobre ele mesmo e o que ele sente, é algo bem estranho mas a coluna é incrível!

\- Como assim estranho?

\- Louis tem um dom de escrever tão absurdo que as pessoas pagam para ele escrever algo parecido com um diário. Você só entenderia lendo um dos artigos.

\- E ele ganha bem?

\- Bastante. Mas não tão bem para comprar uma Range Rover... Isso ele conseguiu com a pensão.

Parei até de respirar enquanto Niall se desligava um pouco para tomar seu café gigante.

\- Pensão?

\- Yeah. Pensão eu acho. - Ele disse devagar - Tipo que você ganha quando alguém morre. - Ele tentou explicar, meu coração começou a bater mais forte e meu peito começou a apertar.

\- Alguém morre...

\- Isso eu não posso te falar, só o Louis. - Ele disse o que eu já sabia. Zayn também falara algo quase assim e eu tenho certeza que é algo que Louis proibiu eles de falarem.

\- Ele mora sozinho?

\- Antes eu queria dividir a casa com ele para que ele não ficasse sozinho, mas Louis disse que não precisava e Zayn me chamou para ir dividir com ele... - Niall explicou e eu assenti. - Agora eu posso fazer algumas perguntas? E te dizer umas coisas.

\- Claro. - Falei baixinho, ainda decidindo se ele podia.

\- No dia em que nós viemos aqui e Zayn te disse aquilo, Louis quase bateu nele quando você levantou e foi embora. Ele levantou, segurou o colarinho da jaqueta de Zayn e disse ' É melhor você concertar isso. ' e saiu bufando fogo daqui. Eu sabia que ele ia atrás de você, e ele foi não é? - Niall ficou me esperando balançar a cabeça em resposta e continuou devagar. - E depois teve aquele cara na praça de alimentação ontem. Ele tava todo tenso olhando para onde você estava e quando o cara gritou com você ele se levantou e eu tive que segura-lo enquanto Zayn corria até você. Louis não sossegou até te ver lá no corredor e eu podia ver o quão ele estava preocupado. Não minta pra mim Harry, tá rolando alguma coisa? Eu nunca vi o Louis tão preocupado com alguém que ele não conhece.

Eu já ia falar algo mas Niall me cortou.

\- Nós nos falamos hoje, talvez uma hora atrás ele foi lá no apê para ver como os bêbados estavam. - Ele disse rindo. - E o sorriso dele estava todo fofinho, como se ele tivesse ganhado café brasileiro de graça. Ele te viu lá na Uni não foi? Vocês se falaram hoje, não é?

Ficamos em silencio algum tempo e eu suspirei olhando sério pra ele.

\- Se você falar isso para alguém, principalmente Zayn, eu corto seu pau. - Falei e ele riu, concordando. - Nos conhecemos na piscina, ele sem querer caiu e eu o ajudei porque ele estava afogando. Depois eu o vi no corredor e ele parecia tão triste que estava me deixando mal por vê-lo daquele jeito então eu o chamei para conversar. Louis disse que tinha quebrado o carro dele com um bastão e eu pressionei para saber o motivo, depois disso ele começou a gritar comigo e saiu chorando. - Peguei um segundo para respirar enquanto continuava a divagar e Niall ouvia tudo atentamente. - E então nos vimos aqui e ele foi me deixar em casa naquele dia. Ontem ele me ajudou e... é isso.

Resolvi não falar que eu dormi na casa dele, nem que eu levei uma surra, nem nada disso.

Niall tinha os olhos brilhantes e novamente voltou a sorrir.

\- Olha só vocês dois! - Ele se exaltou e quando percebeu que todos estavam nos olhando, ele abaixou um pouco na cadeira e voltou a falar aos sussurros. - Tudo bem, olha só Harry... Louis precisa de um amigo que o entenda. Digo, nós sempre estaremos ao lado dele pra tudo mas nós não entendemos porque ele recusa tomar os remédios, porque as vezes ele grita do nada, porque ele insiste em ficar sozinho as vezes, não entendemos porque ele chora tanto ou porque ele fica se tremendo quando vê alguém gritar ou músicas altas. Eu tenho certeza que você entende tudo isso. Que você saber lidar com tudo isso. Eu sinto que ele está ficando cada vez mais triste e está nos afastando cada vez mais por nós não sabermos o que fazer quando ele tem os ataques. Harry o Louis precisa de um amigo como você! Se você olha para ele ou fala com ele esses últimos tempos, deve estar vendo como não sorri mito e está dormindo cada vez menos...

\- Niall! Niall! - Pedi, sentindo minha mão começar a tremer. - Por favor...

\- Harry, eu estou te implorando... Eu não estou pedindo para você ficar com ele! Eu estou pedindo para vocês serem amigos!

\- Niall, eu não...

\- Eu sei o quão você sente falta de alguém que te entenda, que te faça sorrir e eu sei que nós nunca conseguiríamos fazer você sorrir como Nick fazia. Mas Louis talvez possa. Você não precisa namorar com ele, eu estou pedindo amizade. Amizade!

\- Niall...

\- Pensa nisso Harry. - Ele disse se levantando. - Só pensa, não precisa me dar respostas. Você tem o número dele, se aceitar você já sabe o que fazer. Obrigado por ter aceitado conversar comigo cara.

\- Tudo bem...

Me levantei devagar, sentindo a dor idiota me cutucar mas fazendo o possível para sorrir e abraçar Niall estranhamente.

\- Eu te levo em casa.

Aceitei e Niall me levou calmamente até o carro. Ele não abriu a porta, não que eu tenha esperado, mas a dor aumentou enquanto eu subia no carro incrivelmente alto.

Cheguei em casa e me despedi de Niall, nem entrando em casa ou ao menos chegando a pensar antes de pegar meu celular e olhar as mensagens.

Louis:

' Não tem de quê. '

Suspirei enquanto eu digitava rapidamente e meu coração batia dolorosamente contra minha caixa torácica.

'Sabe aquele parque novo que abriu na cidade? Com palhaços assustadores e crianças irritantes? Então, eu gostaria de ir lá... com você... se você quiser é claro.'

Nunca um botão enviar me pareceu tão assustador. Mas mesmo assim eu apertei e fiquei assistindo a tela enquanto a mensagem ganhava uma confirmação de envio.


	7. Chapter 7

' Aquele com barraquinhas que vendem comida gordurosa e passa a noite inteira tocando a mesma musica irritante?! Ah, é claro que eu quero! Sábado às sete? - Louis :) '

Eu acho que eu não devia estar com o coração pulsando dessa forma só por causa de uma resposta. Mas eu estou, o que posso fazer?

Já estava de noite e minha mãe chegaria em alguns minutos, a única coisa boa disso é que ela não me daria uma bronca por ontem pois já havia feito isso por telefone hoje mais cedo. Meu celular agora parecia uma das coisas mais interessantes do mundo então eu sentei no sofá feliz por ter terminado todos os trabalhos e estar livre para ficar lendo e relendo a mensagem que Louis mandara. 

Oops.

' Se eu te chamei eu não deveria escolher que dia seria? - H. '

Provoquei rindo um pouco porque eu nem sabia que podia falar assim com ele. Com toda a certeza mensagens deixam as pessoas mais corajosas. Pessoalmente eu só sei gaguejar e tremer.

' Quem vai te levar não sou eu? Então eu escolho o dia. Você está bem ousado hoje Harry. - L '

Novamente eu tive que rir porque tenho certeza que ele também estava rindo. Ouvi o barulho da porta abrir e minha mãe entrar com algumas sacolas, levantei e fui ajuda-la a colocar na cozinha.

\- Tudo bem filho?

\- Tudo. - Respondi guardando algumas coisas na geladeira e digitando rápido enquanto ela guardava algumas latas no armário ao lado da pia.

' Eu te chamo pra sair, você escolhe quando, que horas e como iremos. Quem é o ousado aqui? - H'

Se minha mãe falou alguma coisa eu não ouvi porque estava ocupado olhando para a tela de forma quase hipnotizada esperando a resposta. Totalmente distraído.

' Você também escolheria sábado porque sábado é um dia maravilhoso. Você escolheria sete horas porque é a hora oficial de todos os encontros. E bom, você não tem carro então qual o problema de irmos no meu? - L '

' Hora oficial dos encontros? Quem disse que isso é um encontro? E você com certeza está rindo por eu não ter um carro. - H '

' Porque não pode ser um encontro? E eu não estou rindo ok? - L '

' Definitivamente está rindo. - H '

' Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja. - L '

' Me sinto bem melhor agora. Obrigado Louis. - H '

' Responda a minha pergunta! - L '

' Então EU tenho um encontro com VOCÊ amanhã às sete no parque e VOCÊ vem me pegar no SEU carro. Entendi certo? - H '

' Perfeitamente campeão, te vejo amanhã. Agora me deixe trabalhar. - L'

' Não sabia que você era tão irritante. - H '

' Ousado. - L '

\- Posso saber o motivo desse sorrisinho para um celular?

Levantei minha cabeça e minha mãe sorria para mim, encostada na mesa com os braços cruzados.

\- Er.. mãe e-eu tenho um encontro amanhã. - Falei sentando em uma das cadeiras e pegando um pacote de biscoito que ela também comia.

\- Você tem um o que? - Ela perguntou aumentando o tom de voz e desencostando da cadeira.

\- Eu tenho um encontro amanhã. - Repeti devagar e baixinho, me senti acuado de repente. Tudo bem, é realmente um encontro e minha mãe tem o direito de saber.

\- Com quem?

\- Louis, um amigo de Zayn que cursa inglês lá na faculdade. - Puta merda! Eu não deveria ter falado que é amigo do Zayn. Fodeu.

Fiquei assistindo ela ir até a geladeira e pegar alguns ingredientes para fazer omelete, pondo em cima da mesa e pegando uma frigideira. Eu nem esperava mais uma resposta quando ela voltou a falar.

\- Eu não quero que você vá.

Bufei e olhei diretamente para ela, tentando mostrar o quão sua atitude é previsível. 

\- Claro que você não quer.

\- Eu estou falando sério! Não quero que você vá. Esse garoto não deve ser uma boa influencia assim como o seu irmãozinho. - Ela falou devagar com um desgosto fora do comum.

\- Mãe, eu tenho idade o suficiente para saber o que é bom ou não pra mim mesmo. Louis é uma boa pessoa, você nem o conhece! O mesmo vale para o Zayn!

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele não presta, já ouviu falar de instinto de mãe?

\- Você não sabe nada. - Grunhi segurando as bordas da mesa e a vontade de revirar os olhos.

\- Você acha que sabe das coisas por ter vinte e dois anos, mas não sabe de nada! Eu sei!

\- Nós estamos falando de vinte e dois, não dez anos de idade! - Gritei de volta, minhas mãos começando a tremer e minha cabeça começando a pulsar dolorosamente. - Você não conhece o Louis, você não sabe nada sobre ele e eu vou nesse encontro. Como você tem coragem de dizer que eu não sei de nada, mãe?

\- Bom, deixa eu clarear o fato de que você ainda mora na minha casa! - Ela gritou batendo a mão com raiva na mesa. Minha cabeça deu uma pontada forte, parecendo estar conectando a dor diretamente em meus olhos que se fecharam instantaneamente. Alguns segundos depois minha mãe voltou a falar, baixo dessa vez, como se soubesse exatamente o que aquilo me faria. - Nick deve estar adorando ver que você está pretendendo sair com outra pessoa. 

\- Nicholas está morto! - Gritei, levantando tão rápido que chegara a derrubar a cadeira que fizera um barulho terrível ao atingir o chão. - Agora você vai me ouvir! Eu não vou ficar aqui para ouvir você passar na minha cara que meu ex está morto. Todos. Os. Dias. Você gosta, não gosta? Gosta de trazer Nick para a conversa, você gosta da forma como isso me machuca! Mãe isso dói! Dói demais e eu não aguento mais a forma como você usa isso contra mim!

\- Harry!

\- Me ouve! - Gritei segurando forte em meus cabelos na tentativa insana de me controlar só um pouco mais. - Para de agir como se o Nick fosse odiar por eu estar seguindo minha vida! Já faz dois anos! Você sabe que ele adoraria voltar à me ver feliz e mesmo assim continua dizendo que ele não está orgulhoso! Nicholas não vai voltar e mãe eu preciso, eu preciso, tentar ter minha vida de volta!

Ela ouvia tudo calada e meu choro era a única coisa que a ser ouvida. Anne não estava chorando, nem sequer demonstrava pena. Somente me olhava. Minhas mãos tremiam violentas em minha cabeça e eu estava sentindo uma vontade louca de vomitar, minha barriga começando a doer tanto quanto ontem à noite.

\- Me dá meus remédios. - Pedi sufocado, o ar começando a entrar com dificuldade enquanto ela corria para algum lugar, voltando segundos depois com minha caixa de remédios e indo pegar tremula a água para eu toma-los.

Senti minha barriga dar uma pontada novamente e não consegui segurar, colocando tudo o que tivesse dentro de minha barriga para fora. Minha mãe veio correndo para meu lado, deixando as coisas no chão e segurando meu corpo para que eu não caísse em cima do próprio vomito, tirando minha franja de meu rosto suado enquanto eu sentia um dor insuportável atingir minha barriga por estar curvado dessa forma.

Depois que eu não tinha mais nada para vomitar, somente meus órgãos, minha mãe me levantou e me deu o copo de água com os comprimidos sem falar absolutamente nada, somente me puxando para longe de minha própria sujeira. Tomei três comprimidos e ela me ajudou a ir até meu quarto, colocando meu celular na cama. Seus dedos alcançaram a ponta de minha blusa e ela já ia me ajudar tira-la quando eu segurei sua mão.

\- Não. Não preciso de você. - Rugi enquanto ela somente suspirava e saía de quarto como um robô. Ela mereceu.

Eu dormi na casa de Louis somente pra evitar que ela visse que eu apanhei, teria sido uma noite jogada fora caso ela levantasse minha blusa. Acabei então tendo que tirar a camiseta sozinho e tomar outro banho para tirar o cheiro totalmente desagradável que vinha de mim e esfriar a cabeça.

O sono depois disso veio tão forte quanto a dor e meu choro contra o travesseiro, me fazendo dormir e passar um pouco os problemas.

xx

Minha cabeça doía ainda quando eu acordei, tendo que passar alguns minutos me adaptando até levantar e escovar os dentes. Sábados de manhã são sempre os mesmos. Apesar de minha mãe ter concordado que eu não precisava de psiquiatra alguns meses atrás, ela ainda me faz ir para uma sessão nos sábados, o que me faz pensar que Anne tem certeza que ainda continuo perturbado como nas primeiras semanas depois do crime. No entanto aos olhos de meu psiquiatra eu estou muito melhor, já que nas primeiras sessões eu só chorava e chorava e chorava.

Minha mãe não falou comigo o dia inteiro, se recusou sequer olhar para mim enquanto íamos para o consultório e ainda se recusou também à entrar no prédio comigo, dizendo que esperaria no carro.

Então estou tendo agora que ir sozinho até aquela sala estranhamente grande esperar até o médico me chamar com aquele sorriso estranho usual para todos os meus sábados.

\- Harry? - Ouvi sua voz calma me chamar enquanto eu pensava seriamente em dormir no sofá, a música de fundo parecia algum tipo de cantiga de ninar e eu não tenho certeza se é possível ouvi-la sem querer tirar um cochilo. - Acho que alguém não dormiu direito.

\- Tente colocar alguma música mais animadas, até sua secretaria estava prestes à dormir. - Resmunguei.

\- Você não gosta de André Rieu?

\- Ninguém gosta de André Rieu. - Bufei, sentando no sofá de sempre em frente à ele, observando os quadros de cores claras que estavam sempre fiéis ali na parede, parecendo esperarem por mim todos os sábados.

\- Sua mãe gosta de André Rieu.

\- Ninguém gosta de André Rieu. - Falei de novo e ele riu.

\- Parece que os remédios ainda são necessários, huh? Eu estava achando que você estava melhorando duas semanas atrás. Algo está te incomodando hoje? - Ele perguntou e eu respirei fundo, decidido a fazer o de sempre. Conta-lo sobre minha vida como se ele realmente se importasse e não quisesse somente ganhar por minha sessão.

\- Hoje eu tenho um encontro e minha mãe está me ignorando por isso. - Falei devagar e ele sorriu mais ainda, por um segundo eu até achei que ele estivesse feliz por minha desgraça.

\- Um encontro?

\- Yeah.

\- Com quem? Quer me falar sobre isso?

\- O nome dele é Louis e... Ele é de minha universidade, cursa Inglês, é um dos melhores amigos do Zayn, é jogador de futebol, tem problemas assim como eu e é muito... Muito bonito.

\- E porque sua mãe não quer falar com você por isso? - Ele foi perguntando devagar enquanto analisava minhas reações. Sempre analisando. 

\- Ela só disse que ele quer me usar sendo que nem sabe quem ele é, depois tivemos uma briga e ela mencionou o Nick. - Minha voz parecia cansada e eu realmente estou, sem motivo aparente já que eu dormi bastante. Pelo menos hoje.

\- O que ela disse sobre ele?

\- Ela disse que ele não estaria gostando de eu estar saindo com outra pessoa.

\- Você acredita nisso?

Suspirei e olhei janela afora, pensando alguns segundos em como Nicholas gostava que eu tivesse amigos, as vezes quase forçava os amigos dele à gostarem de mim até que eles de fato gostassem. Eu já sei a resposta para isso, clara como a água.

\- Nicolhas adorava quando eu fazia amizades, nada mudou. - Sentenciei.

\- Amizades? Então o novo garoto é somente um amigo?

\- Sim. - Falei depois de pensar um pouco. - Afinal eu nem sei se ele é gay!

\- Mas ele te convidou, não foi?

\- Não, eu o chamei para sair e depois ele perguntou se isso era um encontro. Isso não o faz ser gay, faz? - Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e doutor Philip deu uma risadinha.

\- Não acho que faça, mas você poderia perguntar hoje não é?

\- Acho que sim...

\- E você está gostando dele?

A pergunta realmente me pegou desprevenido. Eu gosto dele? Louis é um dos garotos mais cuidadosos e atenciosos que eu já conheci na vida. E esse cuidado e atenção parecia funcionar comigo. Eu não tenho alguém que tenha se preocupado comigo dessa forma faz bastante tempo e talvez isso tenha despertado algumas coisas a mais, mas à ponto de gostar?

\- Eu não sei? É muito cedo para isso. Só conheço ele faz três semanas quando eu acidentalmente quase o afoguei e a gente não se falou muito nesse tempo mas aconteceram algumas coisas... - Divaguei, suspirando quando vi que Philip ainda sorria besta.

\- Talvez você possa me falar sobre isso na próxima semana, certo?

\- Yeah, talvez. - Respondi e ele assentiu.

\- E quer falar sobre sua mãe?

\- Ela tem sido uma droga esses dias. - Desabafei assim que ele terminou a pergunta, não querendo saber se eu fui rude ou não. - Tem me tratado como alguém de dez anos de idade! Vive me dizendo que Nick não gostaria disso, não estaria orgulhoso daquilo e eu estou prestes à me mudar para a casa de meu pai se ela não parar.

\- Talvez ela não saiba ainda como lidar com tudo isso, ela deve sentir falta de Nick também e não sabe como reagir com o fato de que você está tentando seguir em frente sem a ajuda dela.

\- Talvez ela só deva fingir que eu tenho 22 anos pra variar.

Ele sorriu e nós continuamos a conversar sobre as mais diversas besteiras que ele conseguia me perguntar, sobre como ia minha faculdade, sobre eu representar minha Uni nas competições universitárias, sobre Niall e seu pedido para eu virar amigo de Louis e tudo mais. Foi bem cansativo, eu odeio ter que ficar conversando sobre coisas que não quero. Tratar um psiquiatra como melhor amigo é uma droga, eu garanto.

Quando finalmente ele me liberou e disse que iria diminuir a minha dose de remédios, eu tive que descer e chamar minha mãe para que ela entendesse que teria que cortar o remédio para depressão ao meio todos os dias. Philip gostava de explicar as coisas para ela também, assim ficaria mais fácil para nós dois.

Anne não pareceu satisfeita pela mudança na dosagem, mas ficou calada e somente resmungou um 'Espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo' antes de me deixar subir para meu quarto. Fiquei procurando que roupa usar hoje à noite e depois que achei uma legal o suficiente, resolvi pegar meu celular e mandar uma mensagem para Niall.

'Eu chamei o Louis pra sair e nós vamos para o parque hoje. Feliz? - H'

Demorou um pouco, mas logo ele me respondeu.

' SÉRIO!? OH MEU DEUS ELE ESTÁ AQUI AGORA FINGINDO QUE NADA DISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! - N '

Sorri porque Niall parece uma adolescente louca.

'Ops, se ele não te disse é porque não quer que você saiba! - H'

'Tarde demais amigo, tarde demais... - N'

'Harry, Niall agora vai passar o dia me mandando fazer a barba porque 'eu quero você perfeito no seu encontro com o Harry' enquanto eu tento pacientemente dizer que vamos sair como amigos e que eu não preciso fazer a barba pra isso. - Louis'

'Ops? - H'

'DIGA PARA ELE QUE ELE REALMENTE PRECISA FAZER ESSA BARBA! - N'

'Mas ele não precisa! Precisa? Está algo parecido com... Alvo Dumbledore? - H'

' Não é pra tanto. - N '

'Não tenho nada à falar sobre vocês dois sentados um do lado do outro olhando eu enviar mensagens como louco. Niall, Louis pode ir como o papai Noel, eu não ligo - papai Noel é fofo afinal - H'

' Te vejo mais tarde? - H '

' Com toda certeza. - L '

Como algo tão bobo assim pode melhorar meu dia dessa forma? Como?

Já ia guardar meu celular quando ele voltou à vibrar, me chamando atenção.

'Posso mudar os planos? - L'

'Mudar os planos como?'

'Eu quero te levar à um lugar, prometo que você vai gostar, tudo bem?'

'Yeah? Ok.'

E quando eu achava que nada mais poderia melhorar o meu dia...


	8. Chapter 8

\- Mãe, eu vou indo ok? - Falei pegando minha carteira na mesa e ouvindo ela somente grunhir algo não identificável. - Não precisa me esperar acordada. 

Louis havia batido na porta um minuto antes de eu sair quase rolando as escadas e reprimindo gritar como garota. Talvez eu tenha mesmo saído rolando, e daí?

Abri a porta e ele estava lá encarando os próprios sapatos, as mãos no bolso e uma beanie vermelha deixando somente sua franja cair pra frente. Totalmente adorável. 

\- Hey!

\- Oi - Ele disse depois de um tempo me avaliando. Talvez eu não devesse ter colocado uma beanie também, ou ter colocado uma roupa mais legal. Tudo bem eu devo estar parecendo um mendigo agora. - Quer que eu fale com sua mãe? O Zayn achou uma boa ideia porque disse que ela é meio... Insegura... Eu...

\- Não, não precisa mesmo. - Bufei e ele deu um sorriso, me deixando passar primeiro em direção ao seu carro. 

Eu acabei me assustando mais do que deveria por ele ter aberto a porta do carro - novamente - para mim, e me ajudado a subir até que estivesse sentado direito no banco. Assisti-o passar pela frente do carro, analisando como ele até andando é atraente. Pois é, eu realmente estou parecendo uma adolescente louca cheia de hormônios. 

\- Então, onde eu vou te levar é rápido. - Ele disse ligando o carro e sorrindo de novo pra mim. Hoje ele está sorridente então porque eu tenho que ficar de cara fechada? Devolvi o sorriso da mesma forma e ele me encarou como se eu fosse um fantasma por alguns segundos antes de balançar a cabeça e continuar a falar. - Certamente vai dar para irmos ao parque, se você ainda quiser. 

\- Tudo bem. 

Fiquei olhando as ruas, tentando adivinhar para onde ele nos levaria e só conseguia perceber que nos afastávamos cada vez mais da cidade, indo para estrada que ligada Holmes Chapel diretamente à Londres pelo sul. 

\- Antes que você comece a gritar, não grite, eu não estou te sequestrando para te matar e deixar na estrada. - Ele disse e eu dei uma risada alta demais, talvez por nervosismo, mas ainda sim foi bem legal até para eu mesmo me ouvir. 

\- Posso saber o que é? 

\- Você gosta de piscinas e eu vou te levar em um lugar cheio delas. - Fiquei olhando um sorriso de lado aparecer em seu rosto e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Vamos nadar? - Perguntei meio incrédulo porque faziam quase 10 graus lá fora. 

\- Não campeão. Só aguente mais alguns minutos ok? - Ele falou suave e eu reprimi um sorriso bobo porque ele me deu uma olhada rápida antes de se concentrar na estrada. 

Assim que saímos de qualquer limite da cidade ele acelerou, despreocupado com tráfico inexistente na estrada. Tudo era um borrão que começava a ficar sem iluminação cada vez mais, somente contanto com os faróis dos carros. 

\- Harry?

\- Oi?

\- Você não está com medo, está? - Ele perguntou e eu tive que olhar para seu rosto e ver se ele falava sério.

\- Nope, eu deveria?

\- Não. Claro que não, mas se eu fosse você provavelmente estaria. Você mal me conhece. 

\- Claro que eu conheço! - Rebati alto demais, quase em um grito e Louis se encolheu. Pareceu minha mãe falando.

 

\- Vai com calma. - Ele advertiu e eu deixei meus ombros caírem em decepção. 

\- Eu não queria gritar, me desculpe.

\- Os outros podem não te entender Harry, mas eu entendo então relaxa. - Ele disse e eu voltei a olhar a estrada, pensando alguns segundos em sua resposta para minha mini crise. 

\- Obrigado. - Murmurei tentando achar outro assunto para tirar o desconforto que agora se apossara do carro. - Zayn sabe que estamos saindo?

\- Ele ameaçou quebrar minha cara se eu te tocasse. - Louis respondeu rápido e nós dois começamos a rir depois de um segundo, nem sei o motivo, mas de repente o som de nossas risadas misturadas no carro parecia algo totalmente desfrutável e viciante. Era quase uma música. 

\- A gente já chegou? - Brinquei e ele balançou a cabeça, parando de rir aos poucos. 

\- Ainda não campeão. 

\- Tudo bem... - Bufei e voltei a olhar em como ele apertava com força o volante, parecendo nervoso por algum motivo. Eu estou nervoso por estar com ele, mas começava a ficar melhor e me relaxando mais. Não acho que eu seja a razão de ele estar cravando as unhas no volante. - Louis, tá tudo bem?

\- Uh? Yeah, eu só não sou fã de dirigir de noite. - Ele disse e eu assenti. 

\- A gente já chegou?

\- Não burro. - Ele disse rindo e eu novamente ri alto demais, achando incapaz de ficar calado com a piada horrorosa que nós estávamos fazendo. - Eu pareço com o Shrek?

\- Não. Você está mais para Alvo Dumbledore.- Falei e ele me olhou rindo. - Olhe só pra você!

\- Minha barba não está tão grande assim. - Ele disse passando os dedos na barba rala que tinha ali, mal feita, mas ainda sim totalmente atraente. - Não tenho culpa da sua inveja porque sou mais novo, tenho barba e você não.

\- Eu não tenho barba porque não quero, ok? - Bufei e ele riu.

\- Mentira Harry!

\- Para.

\- Você nem tira barba porque não tem nenhuma marca de cortes ou qualquer pista de que uma gilete passe por ai. Você não tem barba, conviva com isso. - Ele disse rindo suavemente e olhando pra mim desafiador. 

\- Você anda olhando demais pro meu rosto, ou impressão minha? 

\- Talvez eu goste de olhar pro seu rosto. - Ele disse devagar e eu fui incapaz de não olhar, vendo suas bochechas adquirirem um tom de rosa engraçado.

Lindo.

\- Você está corando. 

\- Você também está. - Ele disse tocando a ponta do dedo em minha bochecha, onde fica minha covinha. Senti realmente minha pele começando a esquentar furiosamente onde ele tocara e ele sorriu satisfeito. - Viu só.

\- Ah, cala a boca.

\- Adorável.

\- Louis...

\- Ok, chegamos. - Ele disse sorrindo e eu olhei para onde nós estávamos. Eu não via nada somente mais estrada. 

\- Chegamos. Ok. Chegamos onde? 

Ele sorriu e fez a volta com o carro, os faróis iluminando algo que eu não conseguia ver direito, algo parecido como uma construção. O silencio reinou alguns minutos enquanto eu assistia o carro entrar no local, iluminando boa parte dele. 

\- Um parque aquático?

\- Yep. Abandonado! - Ele disse e vi-o sair do carro, deixando-o com os faróis ligados iluminando o lugar. Era esplendido e mal dava pra ver, imagina de manhã. - Quem teve essa ideia achou que iria ganhar muito dinheiro afinal quantos partes aquáticos esse polo norte que chamamos de país tem? Mas ele não contava com as pessoas de fato se recusando a entrar na agua com o frio de quase todos os dias. Sem contar que estamos praticamente no fim da Inglaterra.

Sai do carro com cuidado e Louis já estava ao meu lado, sorrindo como uma criança em um parque. 

\- Deixe-me pegar uma lanterna. - Ele disse e se esquivou até o porta-luvas, tirando de lá uma lanterna amarela grande de LED. Depois ele abriu a porta traseira do carro e tirou de lá um cobertor dobrado, colocando-o por cima do ombro. - Vem. 

Suspirei e fui atrás dele, sorrindo enquanto meus olhos se adaptavam cada vez mais e me mostravam um parque enorme abandonado. Tinham tobogãs acima de nós, piscinas totalmente vazias e tudo no concreto puro, parecendo ter sido abandonada antes mesmo de terminarem.

\- Tem um lugar bem legal, mas é bem escuro e alguns lugares estão bem velhos e não muito... Pisáveis. Toma cuidado onde pisa. - Ele disse e eu sorri, dando de ombros e me aproximando dele. 

Então eu fiz algo que estou com vontade faz bastante tempo. Segurei sua mão. 

\- Posso? - Perguntei quase em um sussurro e ele sorriu, apertando minha mão na sua relativamente pequena. 

Como eu suspeitava, elas se encaixaram como peças de quebra cabeças recém-encontradas. Era como se uma tivesse nascido para estar dentro da outra, como moldes. Passei alguns segundos contemplando como isso parecia certo até ele começar a me puxar, a luz do carro começando a iluminar menos e a luz da lanterna ficar mais forte. 

\- Porque ninguém vem aqui? Quer dizer, isso é o lugar perfeito para hipsters ou gangues ou viciados... Ou doidos.

\- Dizem que aqui é amaldiçoado - Louis riu e eu fiz o mesmo. - Que um lugar bonito desse não poderia ter sido abandonado sem motivos. Mas eu prometo pra você que não vamos ter incômodos com ninguém não vivo ok?

\- Perfeitamente. - Sorri e ele me apontou algum lugar que de primeiro eu não vi, mas depois ficou mais claro com ele apontando a luz forte da lanterna. 

Era uma estrutura gigante parecida com o telhado de algum campo de futebol, que cobria somente uma piscina em baixo. 

\- Aqui seria tudo totalmente coberto por aquela estrutura eu acho, mas pararam somente ali e não terminaram então aquela parte é descoberta. O que é bom porque a luz da lua ilumina um pouco. - Ele disse enquanto me guiava por algumas estruturas de metal que davam acesso ao outro andar onde tinham dois tobogãs em forma espiral. 

Fomos calados até um das estruturas de um dos tobogãs com um desenho estranho que eu não conseguia identificar, Louis apertou mais minha mão e nós começamos a subir por ele mesmo. Esse lugar seria maravilhoso se fosse terminado, era cheio de estruturas inacabadas que seriam feitas para quedas d'água e o chão parecia estar sendo feito para ser cheio de água por onde as pessoas fossem. 

Louis me puxou por mais uma estrutura de metal e com cuidado ele me ajudou a pular do tobogã para o telhado. Era a principio dois telhados com a estrutura de um ginásio, todos eles também inacabados. 

Mas a vista...

\- Louis... - Consegui grunhir quando ele foi mais um pouco pra frente, soltando minha mão e desligando a lanterna. 

Eu nunca vi tantas estrelas na minha vida!

\- É maravilhoso não é?

Oh meu Deus. 

Dava para ver as luzes de Holmes Chapel de longe, mas elas não interferiam em como o céu estava parecendo um buraco negro cheio de pintinhas. Era como se ele quisesse engolir Louis e eu. Algumas estrelas estavam mais perto e outras eram somente um complemento ao painel.

\- Vem sentar aqui. 

Fui sem deixar de olhar o céu que parecia um show de hipnose. Louis me deu espaço na espécie de manta que ele havia pegado no carro e eu sentei ao seu lado sem dificuldade, o local totalmente claro pela lua. 

\- Como você achou isso? 

Ele riu e deitou na manta, me deixando sentado. Suas mãos foram para trás de sua cabeça como um travesseiro e ele parecia que a qualquer momento viraria um anjo à luz da lua. 

\- Meu tio uma vez teve que vir apagar um incêndio aqui porque um grupo de punks veio para cá pra fumar maconha e acabaram tocando fogo em algo. - Ele foi falando devagar e eu somente ouvindo a voz calma preenchendo o local aberto. Lembrei-me da foto de um homem no corpo de bombeiros com Louis, provavelmente o tio no qual ele fala. - E então esse lugar foi interditado totalmente e se alguém vier pra cá pela manhã pode acabar se encrencando com a policia. Por isso eu te trouxe agora. Além do mais não tem graça nenhuma de manhã.

\- Você tem maconha? 

\- Não que eu lembre. - Ele disse rindo e eu sorri junto, achando que talvez eu fosse muito idiota por falar besteiras assim e Louis ainda rir. 

\- Mas com certeza punk você é.

\- Só porque eu tenho tatuagens não significa que eu seja punk.

\- Você tem? 

\- Várias, mas a camiseta cobre. 

Se eu estava curioso antes sobre ele, agora eu estou algumas milhões mais.

\- Eu nunca vi vista mais linda na vida. - Falei deitando ao seu lado com dificuldade, lutando contra a exclamação de dor por conta da barriga. Ele sorriu olhando pra mim, apoiando a cabeça no ombro e eu fiz o mesmo. Eu falei a verdade, nunca vi algo tão lindo. 

Seus olhos azuis pareciam quase brancos de tão claros, a pupila estava enorme por conta da falta de luz e era quase viciante. Não fiz menção de virar o rosto, e nem ele que somente continuou a me olhar curioso. 

\- Nem eu. 

Sorri e ele virou o corpo, ficando de frente pra mim. Meu coração estava aos poucos se acostumando com a forma que eu me exaltava em segundos. 

\- Como ele era com você? - A voz de Louis soou fraquinha e eu demorei dois segundos para saber do que se tratava. 

\- Ele... Eu... - Murmurei meio tremulo e Louis somente se apoiou em seus cotovelos para voltar a ver meu rosto.

\- Não precisa falar se não quiser. Eu só fiquei curioso porque eu conhecia Nick.

\- Conhecia? - Perguntei, parando de respirar alguns segundos e Louis voltou a deitar. 

\- Sim. Ele me deu várias aulas de futebol. - Ele respondeu e uma lágrima saiu lenta por meus olhos, me fazendo fecha-los por alguns segundos. - Era o melhor jogador do time e eu queria entrar no time então fui pedi-lo aulas. Faz tanto tempo. E todos se conhecem nessa cidade...

Pus os dedos com força em meus olhos, decido à não chorar agora e nem sequer demonstrar que era isso que eu queria. Louis parecia querer o oposto.

\- Você não precisa fingir que é forte pra mim. - Ele disse olhando para o céu e eu respirei fundo, achando que estava na hora de conversar sobre isso com alguém que se importasse... De verdade.

\- Nicholas era maravilhoso. Eu o conheci da forma mais desastrada o possível, dei-lhe uma testa roxa e mesmo assim ele gostou de mim e me chamou para sair com os amigos dele. Ele nem gostava de garotos, mas não me achou nojento, nem muito pior me bateu ou algo do tipo quando eu disse que gostava dele. Ele adorava ler, lia o dia todo e às vezes eu tinha que jogar os livros dele para o outro quarto e tranca-los lá com a chave escondida. Ele também era todo tímido e só se sentia seguro quando estava com pessoas que confiava. Nick era... Tudo o que eu poderia pedir e mais um pouco. - Falei tudo devagar, já não conseguindo conter os soluços enquanto Louis assistia atento, não mostrando pena nem nada, somente prestando atenção. - Ele costumava falar enquanto dormia, dizia que odiava quando dormíamos juntos porque tinha medo de me assustar, mas eu sei que ele adorava e só tinha vergonha. O tipo de garoto que fazia qualquer um gostar dele, até minha mãe que não gosta nem dela mesma. Nick era... Meu. Amigo. Acima de tudo ele era meu amigo.

Louis sorriu e apontou uma estrela aleatoriamente. 

\- Já imaginou se ele é uma dessas e está te ouvindo falar assim dele? Consigo até o sentir sorrindo porque você é adorável - Ele disse sem parar de sorrir ou de apontar para o céu - Não chore tudo bem? Se você for chorar que seja somente de orgulho por ter vivido tantas lembranças boas. 

\- O que...

\- Tudo na vida tem um motivo, Harry. - Ele disse calmo, parando de sorrir e baixando a mão, virando novamente de frente para me encarar. - Eu acredito nisso e acho que se não fosse assim eu já teria desistido de viver faz tempo. O que aconteceu com você e Nick fora algo lindo, você deveria estar orgulhoso e feliz por ter vivido isso, então não chora.

Sorri ao ver o quão ele é melhor do que qualquer terapia que eu já tenha ido na vida. Louis acabara de fazer dois anos não valerem à pena só por falar algumas palavras.

\- Imagine Harry - Ele disse fechando os olhos. - Imagine que talvez ele tenha ido por um motivo, e que mesmo que ele não esteja entre nós ele ainda te ama. Muito. 

Com isso eu fechei o espaço que tinha entre nós e abracei sua barriga, encaixando minha cabeça em seu pescoço cheiroso e deixando algumas lágrimas cairem silenciosas contra a sua pele fria. Louis não disse nada, somente levou uma mão e levou aos meus cabelos, enrolando os dedos nos cachos enquanto eu deixava sair um peso de quase toneladas de minha mente. 

\- Eu tenho pesadelos... - Murmurei e ele fez barulhos que mães fazem quando querem acalmar os filhos. 

\- Shh, eu entendo campeão. Eu tenho desses todas as noites. Não se preocupe, vai passar, nós só precisamos descobrir como. - Ele sussurrou

\- Você já perdeu alguém? - Perguntei baixinho, tentando evitar as palavras de se misturarem a um soluço.

\- Algumas. - Ele disse com a voz dura. Nunca esse tópico parece bom para Louis e isso parece me despertar um interesse surreal.

Eu nem queria mais pensar, somente bloquear um pouco esses pensamentos e cair na real de onde eu estou e com quem eu estou. Em alguns minutos, meu choro foi cessando e nós nos afastamos novamente, eu tentando fingir que não havia sujado a camisa dele com água e ele contemplando o buraco negro de pintinhas acima de nós. 

\- Louis.

\- Eu.

\- Muito obrigado.

\- Não há de que, campeão. 

Sorri e ele se levantou, olhando para mim com um sorriso e a lanterna na mão voltando a focar o chão.

\- Vamos, acho que você tem que me levar em um parque, lembra? - Louis disse me ajudando a levantar e dobrando o cobertor novamente enquanto pedia para eu segurar a lanterna. 

\- Tem certeza que quer ir? Tipo, você me traz pra um parque aquático abandonado e me mostra o céu de uma forma que eu nunca vi na minha vida, me deixa chorar como uma criança que perdeu os pais e depois me deixa segurar essa lanterna super maneira aqui - Eu fui dizendo e só conseguia ouvir Louis rir, nós tentando descer a estrutura de ferro sem cair e morrer porque obviamente era isso que aconteceria. - Em troca eu te levo para um parque cheio de crianças fazendo birra pra mãe comprar algodão doce e aquele cheiro de gordura das barraquinhas de enroladinho no palito. Sem falar naqueles mágicos que ficam mandando você pagar pra assistir eles passarem uma agulha em um balão. 

Louis agora ria alto enquanto nós nos estreitávamos na descida íngreme, meus pés tendo que firmar no chão antes que eu descesse novamente porque não era uma escada e sim uma rampa, bem estreita. 

Fiquei calado enquanto ele falava alguns palavrões por topar o pé em algum pedaço de madeira ou concreto. Tentei várias vezes não rir da situação quando finalmente chegamos ao carro que continuava com os faróis ligados. Louis foi até o banco detrás deixar a manta e lanterna e quando voltou eu já estava abrindo a porta e ele me parou.

\- Você dirige. 

Parei mais por estar assustado mesmo. Meu coração começou a pulsar forte e o sangue correr mais rápido para minha cabeça e pulsos. 

\- O que? Não Louis, eu não...

\- Você sabe dirigir, não sabe?

\- Sei, mas eu não...

\- É você quem vai me levar no parque, não o contrario. Vamos lá campeão, o carro é automático. - Ele disse jogando as chaves que por pouco não caem no chão.

\- Louis eu não acho que você...

\- Harry. - Ele me parou, segurando meus ombros e me empurrando para o lado até a porta do carona estar livre. - Só dirige e eu prometo não rir se você for ruim de direção. Sua barriga está doendo?

\- Não muito, mas...

\- Então estabelecemos um ponto aqui. 

E com uma risadinha ele entrou no banco que eu deveria estar sentado, fechando a porta e me deixando do lado de fora sozinho. Bufei e fui marchando até o lado do motorista, corando furiosamente com a pulsação do coração sentida quase dolorosamente em minha palma. 

\- Louis...

\- Liga o carro. - Ele instruiu e eu bufei, ficando irritado por ele estar fazendo tamanha besteira dessas. - Coloque a marcha no R.

\- Eu sei o que fazer! - Bufei novamente e ele riu.

\- Estressado. 

\- Você está fazendo isso por qual motivo mesmo? - Perguntei olhando no retrovisor a estrada se aproximando enquanto meu pé fazia pressão mínima contra o acelerador. 

Assim que eu cheguei ao meio fio mudei a marcha e o joguei o carro para a estrada, acendendo o farol alto e tentando ao máximo parar de tremer. Faz dois anos que eu não dirijo carro nenhum, minha mãe preferiu vender o meu carro e de Nick depois de alegar que eu não tinha condições nenhuma de dirigir, mas eu sei que ela fez isso com medo de eu usar o carro para fugir dela. Talvez eu realmente o fizesse.

\- Sabe, uma vez eu deixei Niall dirigir meu antigo carro e ele quebrou a traseira inteira contra um poste dois minutos depois de pegá-lo. - Louis disse rindo e eu olhei para ele por alguns segundos. Seu sorriso era algo do tipo 'Estou claramente tentando te distrair, seja bonzinho e me ajude!' então eu somente ri, imaginando Niall chorando por quebrar o carro e relaxando um pouco as mãos no volante.

\- Você o matou?

\- Não, Liam e Zayn não deixaram. - Ele brincou apertando alguns botões no painel que eu identifiquei ser o ar condicionado virando aquecedor. - Ele chorava como uma criança que quebrou algo dos pais e eu fiquei com pena, então somente o perdoei. 

\- E qual era o carro?

\- Uma Range Rover do modelo antigo. 

\- Você vende drogas? - Perguntei e ele parou de rir, me dando somente um sorriso pequeno.

\- Ainda não. 

\- E o que você trabalha? 

\- Eu faço uma coluna para a Manchester Publishment que é ligada ao Cheshire Publicity - Ele disse, eu tenho certeza que ele me olhava mas meus olhos não desgrudavam da estrada, vendo Holmes Chapel brilhar cada vez mais perto enquanto meu pé pisava descuidado no acelerador. - Todas as semanas eu entrego algo para eles, quase um diário entende?

\- Porque eles...

\- Eu escrevo o que fiz, o que pensei e onde fui na semana. Meu tio era melhor amigo do dono de lá, e acidentalmente ou não, meu diário foi parar na mão desse homem. - Ele voltou a falar depois de cortar minha pergunta. - Ele disse que a forma como eu pensava, como eu vejo as coisas é excepcional e me deu uma coluna. 

\- Simples assim?

\- Nem tanto. - Ele respondeu - Eu tenho que ser um livro aberto para todos sabe? Eu escrevo tudo o que eu sinto, tenho vontade de fazer e tudo mais. Por muito tempo as pessoas julgaram minha coluna, dizendo eu ser um garoto novo e depressivo. Levou bastante tempo até elas se acostumarem e enxergarem as coisas como eu. Além de ser trabalhoso fazer todas as semanas, seguir todas as regras que me colocaram e editar tudo isso em tempo. É cansativo se você lembrar que eu curso Inglês e tenho no mínimo duas redações todos os dias para fazer em dois dias ou somente um. 

\- E porque você continua a fazer? Você gosta?

\- Eu adoro fazer isso apesar de tudo. Você pode chamar minha coluna de algo como Meu Querido Diário Otário. - Ele brincou e eu ri, redobrando o cuidado ao que nós entramos nos limites da cidade novamente.

\- Eu posso ler?

\- Se você quiser, não vejo problemas. - Ele disse sorrindo.

\- Então, senhor colunista, eu deveria me sentir mais honrado do que já estou por estar no carro com Louis?

\- Deixe de ser bobo! - Ele me repreendeu segurando uma risada. - Isso foi fofo.

\- O que?

\- Você não sabe meu sobrenome.

\- Nem você o meu. - Rebati e ele riu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Ai você se engana Styles. - Ele sussurrou e eu me arrepiei inteiro ouvindo meu sobrenome brincar em seus lábios, doce e suave, quase como um presente.

\- Stalker. 

\- Ser amigo do seu irmão me dá algumas vantagens, eu não preciso pagar pessoas para puxar sua fixa na policia já que ele me conta. - Ele disse rindo.

\- Olha Louis... James. Não fale assim de mim ok? - Falei e ele gargalhou, jogando a cabeça pra trás enquanto eu tentava - tentava mesmo - me concentrar na rua e não nele. - Se eu tivesse ficha na policia você não sairia comigo?

\- James?

\- Sei lá, combinou com James não foi?

\- Não combinou nada, ficou estranho e Liam e Niall já são James. Chega de James no grupo. - Ele ainda ria alto e me respondia sem fôlego. O som era muito - muito mesmo - viciante. - E eu estou saindo com você agora não estou? Eu sei que você tem ficha na policia. 

\- Quem te contou?

\- Zayn óbvio. No dia que você foi apreendido ele parecia que estava prestes a fazer um buraco no chão, gritando 'Ele é um imprudente! E o namorado dele vai mata-lo!' - Ele disse e eu sorri também, lembrando que Nick realmente quase me engolia. - Ele estava certo não é?

\- Nick me deixou sem o carro por um mês e sem bebida por três. - Falei e Louis deu uma risada alta novamente, se impulsionando para frente e começando a mexer em algo no porta-luvas.

\- Sábio da parte dele. - Ele disse ainda mexendo em algo. 

Sua mão tirou de lá um pequeno pen-drive e conectou ao som rapidamente, colocando na faixa 10 enquanto eu errava pela segunda vez a rua, tentando colocar o carro novamente na rua principal. 

\- Ouça isso. - Ele disse e eu assenti, ouvindo o carro se encher de ruídos e risadas, uma dela eu reconheci ser de Niall.

' Zayn quer falar... GENTE O ZAYN QUER FALAR! '

' CALMA AI LIAM! A GENTE TEM QUE ACHAR O LOU... '

' MAS O LOUIS ESTÁ BEM ALI! NIALL CARALHO, VOLTA AQUI! '

' Tudo bem, acho que tá todo mundo aqui. Vocês vão querer cantar ou? '

' EU TINHA UM DISCURSO PREPARADO! '

' Zayn, seus discursos são chatos e dão sono, deixe pra amanhã. '

' Louis você sempre tão sensível. '

' Alguém pegou minha cerveja. LIAM PARA COM ISSO! '

' Niall, Niall? NIALL DÁ PRA PARAR DE IMUNDICE?! '

' Li, tá gravando? '

' Sei lá, esse negocio é confuso Lou, acho que eu estou. '

' O ANIVERSÁRIO COMEÇA EM DEZ SEGUNDOS DÁ PRA CALAREM A BOCA?! '

' MAS E MEU DISCURSO?! '

' ZAYN AGORA NÃO! '

' 7! 6!'

' Acho que o celular do Zayn tá tocando... '

' LOUIS! 3! 2... '

' 1. '

' FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO LOUIS! '

Sorri enquanto gritos preenchiam o carro inteiro e Louis também sorria, o cotovelo apoiado na porta e o dedo roçando os lábios. 

' POSSO FAZER MEU DISCURSO AGORA?! '

' NÃO! TÁ TOCANDO SHAKIRA! '

' FODA-SE A SHAKIRA NIALL! '

' Zayn seu telefone tá tocando. '

' NINGUÉM DÁ A MINIMA TOMMO! '

' Mas tem dizendo ' Pai '. '

' ATENDE LOGO MALIK '

' PAI?! '

' TIO TE AMO! '

' ALGUÉM CALA O BEBADO?! '

' GENTE O HARRY FOI PRESO! MEU IRMÃO FOI PRESO! ABAIXEM A MÚSICA! '

\- Eu fui preso no seu aniversário?! - Perguntei alto e Louis gargalhava, chacoalhando contra a cadeira. - Eu estraguei seu aniversário!

\- Foi sim, Liam parou de gravar e Zayn ficou hiperventilando por mais uma hora até seu pai ligar de novo. Não se preocupa, não estragou nada e já fazem 4 anos. Assim, eu te aconselho não beber tanto assim na véspera de natal...

\- Por minha culpa você nunca saberá o discurso de Zayn. - Falei suspirando e ele riu. 

\- Eu te desculpo. Ou agradeço. - Ele disse tirando o pen-drive e guardando no mesmo lugar.

O parque já dava para ser visto e eu suspirei aliviado por finalmente conseguir chegar na rua certa, depois de gastar a gasolina inteira do carro. 

\- E nós nem imaginávamos virar amigos.

\- Você nem sabia de mim, Zayn tem um ciúme descontrolado. - Louis disse e eu procurei uma vaga para o carro, achando uma em frente uma loja já fechada do outro lado da rua. 

Louis saiu do carro e eu fiz o mesmo, devolvendo a chave assim que nós paramos um ao lado do outro para atravessar a rua. 

\- Vamos nos matar de comer algodão doce, yey! - Louis disse fingindo entusiasmo e eu dei língua para ele, reprimindo a vontade de dar-lhe um soco de brincadeira somente por estar evitando o contato.

\- Eu adoro, shiu. - Protestei.

O parque estava cheio. A roda gigante tinha uma fila enorme, os carrinhos bate-bate, a montanha russa também e crianças corriam ao nosso lado todas as horas.

\- Eu preciso ganhar aquele urso! Ele tem os olhos verdes! - Louis gritou - sim, ele gritou - assim que viu uma barraquinha de acertar as garrafas com as argolas cheia de ursinhos enormes de olhos verdes e pêlo branco.

\- Tá falando sério?

\- Cala a boca. - Ele rebateu rindo e comprando no mínimo cinco fixas pra jogar o jogo.

\- Quer que eu tente? - Perguntei e ele recusou.

\- Nope, eu consigo. - Ele disse e eu ri, vendo a primeira argola cair longe de qualquer garrafa ali. A moça que cuidava da barraquinha conteve a risada com um sorriso e eu ri, vendo ele bufar.

Ele gastou quatro fixas somente naquele jogo antes de subir - sim, subir - na barraquinha e jogar as argolas mais perto. Não era permitido, mas a garota já estava com pena assim como eu e o deixou jogar dali mesmo, sorrindo de seu escândalo assim que ele ganhara o santo urso. 

\- Ganhei, Harold! - Ele disse abraçando o urso assim que a moça estendeu pra ele. 

Ela o olhava da mesma forma que eu, espantada mas deslumbrada em como ele parecia uma criança adorável abraçando um urso quase do tamanho dele.

\- Você ganhou campeão! 

\- Eu ganhei pra você. - Ele disse corando e eu acho que minhas bochechas acabaram ganhando a cor de uma maça senão pior enquanto eu pegava o urso gigante e o segurava quase em um abraço. - Você se parecem. E se estamos vivendo um cliché, vamos viver ele direito.

\- Louis...

\- Os olhos Harry, os olhos. 

\- Ok...

\- Quer tentar?

\- Você quer o urso?

\- Não, só perguntando se você quer tentar.

\- Eu passo, obrigado. - Sorri e ele me deu língua.

Louis sorriu e apontou a barraquinha de doces logo em seguida.

\- Eu quero um e você também quer um.

\- Eu não quero um. - Rebati sorrindo e ele me deu língua novamente. Adorável.

\- Você quer um.

\- Não, não quero.

\- Sim você quer.

\- Louis eu...

\- Quer sim, e eu vou comprar pra você.

E com isso eu sai sendo puxado até a barraquinha de doces com o urso relativamente pesado nos braços. 

Louis me comprou doces e eu comprei pizza pra nós dois. Sentamos em um dos bancos que tinha ali do lado das barracas e ele me contava sobre o resto do seu aniversário arruinado por mim e meu excesso de bebida quando as pessoas começaram a gritar. Louis se assustou e nós dois levantamos na hora, vendo gente correr louca para todos os lugares, mães procurarem os filhos, crianças chorarem e gritos e mais gritos desesperados.

Uma fumaça então começou a ser vista saindo de um dos brinquedos e eu vi uma criança talvez com 6 anos de idade chorando desesperada atrás da mãe dela. 

\- Me espera aqui. - Pedi e ele assentiu freneticamente, parecendo estar paralisado no resto do corpo enquanto eu dava o urso para ele.

Corri até a criança, levando vários empurrões até chegar lá e pegá-la no colo. Ela somente chorava com medo de mim e gritando por sua mãe. Olhei em volta atrás de alguém que estivesse gritando atrás de sua filha, mas tudo o que eu via era pessoas chorando correndo para fora do parque com seus filhos e fumaça, enquanto o barulho dos bombeiros se aproximava de longe.

A pequena continuava a gritar e meu estomago doía onde ela estava pressionada, mas mesmo assim eu continuei atrás de sua mãe.

Finalmente uma mulher loira assim como a garotinha em meus braços gritou e veio em minha direção, arrancando a garota de meus braços e correndo para longe enquanto gritava agradecimentos para eu e Deus.

E então quando Louis apareceu novamente em meu campo de visão ele estava sentado no banco, agarrado no urso com força, as unhas cravadas no brinquedo enquanto lágrimas caíam livres por seu rosto e soluços faziam seu corpo inteiro chacoalhar.


	9. Chapter 9

O barulho da sirene agora era insuportável junto com os gritos e eu mal conseguia andar três passos sem alguém esbarrar em mim ou me empurrar. Minha cabeça começou a pulsar e meu olho arder assim como todo meu corpo, mas Louis estava a alguns metros de mim e eu precisava chegar até ele.

Seus olhos não desgrudavam de mim e ele me assistia apanhando para chegar até lá quando finalmente me ajoelhei em sua frente esquecendo completamente da dor absurda que isso me custou enquanto enquanto seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

\- É a sirene não é? O barulho dela te incomoda? - Perguntei quase gritando para fazê-lo ouvir sobre a barulheira toda. - Eu não vou deixar que nada te aconteça, Louis. Tape os ouvidos e cante alguma música...

Louis parecia nem me ouvir, somente me olhava soluçando e agarrando o urso com força contra o corpo tremulo dele.

\- Você pode fazer isso por mim? - Voltei à falar alto, sentindo que se não fizesse isso logo eu acabaria desmaiando. Minha cabeça pulsava demais e os gritos me faziam querer chorar, mas Louis estava em minha frente frágil como o urso que ele tinha nas mãos. Ele precisa de mim como eu precisei dele e não vou simplesmente começar a chorar e deixa-lo aqui. - Consegue tapar os ouvidos e cantar? Cante para mim, Lou!

Ele concordou devagar enquanto as costas das mãos limpavam o queixo onde pingava lágrimas após lágrimas. Aproximei-me mais um pouco e em um átimo ele largou o urso e se agarrou a mim como se a vida dependesse disso. Suas mãos agarraram na malha de minha jaqueta como na vez que eu ia o afogando, ele encaixou a cabeça em meu pescoço e eu somente fiz um esforço desgraçado para conseguir levantá-lo em meu colo.

Louis não era pesado, mas minha barriga ainda doía principalmente depois de vários empurrões. Mesmo assim eu o deixei se enrolar em mim como se enrolara no urso e com uma dificuldade absurda peguei os dois e fui andando para a rua onde o carro estava.

A sirene agora era alta demais, principalmente porque estava já bem ali na frente da entrada e à medida que eu ia me aproximando mais, Louis tremia e soluçava mais contra meu pescoço, seus cílios molhados tocando a base de meu maxilar. Um dos bombeiros que corria para ajudar algumas mulheres que ainda não encontraram os filhos me olhou e perguntou se Louis havia sofrido algum acidente e se ele poderia ajudar e eu somente neguei freneticamente enquanto corria para o carro do outro lado da rua, mantendo a maior distancia que eu conseguisse de qualquer bombeiro ou do carro barulhento.

As chaves do carro estavam com Louis, mas ele não me largava ou muito pior respondia enquanto eu perguntava em qual bolso estava. Passei a mão em seus bolsos de trás da calça, incapaz de sequer pensar que eu estava pegando na bunda dele enquanto deslizava a mão pra dentro do bolso e tirava a chave de lá.

Destranquei a carro e coloquei-o no banco do carona, dando o urso no qual ele se agarrou como havia agarrado em mim assim que suas mãos deixaram minha jaqueta. Fui com dificuldade para o outro lado do carro, sentando como se tivesse perdido algum osso, incapaz de segurar o grunhido de alivio que deu quando fechei a porta e o barulho diminuiu um pouco.

Louis estava com os olhos fechados, a cabeça escondida no urso e só o que o denunciava estar acordado era o fato de ele estar ainda estar chacoalhando forte por conta dos soluços. Liguei o carro deixando minhas próprias lágrimas caírem livres, sentindo dor em qualquer lugar imaginável, pensando em como havia totalmente estragado a noite perfeita que ele me dera vindo para essa droga de parque.

Antes de dar partida eu inclinei o banco de Louis, fazendo-o ficar mais ou menos deitado e saindo o mais rápido que eu conseguisse daquela barulheira toda logo depois. Peguei o celular em meu bolso com a mesma dificuldade que se tem para colocar a perna na cabeça e procurei o número de Niall, desacelerando um pouco o carro assim que a sirene não era mais ouvida.

'Harry?'

\- Niall! Graças à Deus, me ajuda, por favor.

'O que o Louis fez?!'

\- Nada Niall. - Choraminguei enquanto colocava no alto-falante e tirava de meu ouvido. - Houve um incêndio no parque e os bombeiros chegaram e ai...

'Droga! Leve ele pra casa, eu chego lá em dez minutos.'

\- Tudo bem... - Continuei a soluçar alto assim que ele desligou. Droga o que eu fiz...

Louis parava aos poucos de chorar, parecendo estar realmente adormecendo enquanto eu tentava lembrar o caminho para a casa dele. Engraçado como as coisas podem mudar da água para o vinho em menos de uma hora. Uma hora atrás estávamos tendo uma vista incrível das estrelas e falando sobre coisas que eu escondo de todos. E então eu levo Louis para um parque idiota que tem os brinquedos nojentos à ponto de pegar fogo do nada e agora aqui está o garoto: dormindo depois de chorar litros.

Olha, sinceramente...

Consegui achar o bairro de Louis com dificuldade porque meus olhos embargados dificultavam ver as coisas. Nessa altura do campeonato ele havia realmente dormido e seus soluços eram mais baixinhos, o corpo já relaxado e encolhido no banco.

Passei alguns segundos parado na frente da casa dele antes de criar coragem e pegar a chave que ele colocara no espaço para os copos no console do carro. Respirei fundo e sai ainda deixando lágrimas caírem de dor, abrindo a porta para passar com ele. 

Minha barriga que estava doendo muito menos mais cedo agora doía como o inferno, sem contar minha cabeça que parecia prestes à estourar. Mas isso não me impediu de ir corajosamente pegá-lo novamente no colo, deixando o urso no banco e travando o carro. Subir as três escadinhas que tinha na frente da casa fora uma parte até fácil, depois que entrei ainda tinha a escada e um corredor inteiro para andar com o braço de Louis apertando desconfortavelmente meu estômago.

Coloquei-o no quarto que estava com a porta aberta em frente ao que ele me colocara quando dormi aqui. A cama era do tamanho da que eu havia dormido e era tudo tão bonito quanto o outro quarto. Esse era mais cheio de livros em uma estante baixa - muito mais cheio de livros - e tinha o cheiro de Louis mais acentuado.

Depois de colocá-lo na cama, tirei seu celular que graças aos céus não havia caído do bolso e coloquei na cômoda ao lado, tirando seus sapatos e sua beanie, puxando o edredom que estava esticado na ponta da cama para cobri-lo.

Depois me sentei largado no chão, voltando a chorar e incapaz de me mover um centímetro sequer de tanta dor. Fiquei somente sentado encostado na parede de frente para a cama de Louis, observando os dois grandes quadros na parede preta e o dono deles dormindo em baixo. Em cima da estante tinha uma janela enorme que dava quase a parede inteira e ela estava coberta por uma cortina curta da cor branca.

Louis estava inquieto e murmurava algumas coisas baixinhas, de onde eu estava não era possível ouvir, a dor impedindo-me de ir até lá para tentar entender.

Talvez cinto minutos depois de quando parei de observar as coisas, encostei minha testa em meu joelho ouvindo um barulho e passos apressados cada vez mais altos pelo corredor.

\- Harry? - Niall exclamou se baixando até mim, passando a mão em meu joelho enquanto eu limpava minhas lágrimas com dificuldade.

\- Estava indo tudo bem até a hora em que os bombeiros chegaram Niall... - Choraminguei e ele assentiu, levantando e indo ver Louis na cama. - Eu nem sei dizer o que houve.

\- Harry o Louis tem ataques de pânico ao ver bombeiros... - Niall suspirou e voltou a cobrir o amigo, me olhando dessa vez. - Ele desmaiou?

\- Não, ele chorou até dormir. - Falei e ele assentiu vindo para meu lado. - Porque ataques de pânico por bombeiros?

\- Isso, novamente, só ele pode te dizer. - Niall disse e tocou minha bochecha com calma, tirando qualquer resquício de água de meu rosto. - Você também ficou assustado?

\- Sim. - Menti por partes. Eu estou chorando mais de dor e decepção do que susto, apesar de eu ter levado um susto e tanto. - E-eu estraguei tudo Niall...

\- Onde vocês foram?

\- No parque aquático abandonado na estrada. - Falei quase me um sussurro e Niall sorriu.

\- Ele te levou lá?

\- Positivo.

\- Lá é um lugar especial e todas as vezes que ele quer pensar vai pra lá à noite. - Niall disse enquanto esticava a mão para eu segurar. - Legal que ele tenha te levado lá, Hazz.

Levantei tentando ao máximo não chorar novamente e Niall saberia que eu estou com o estomago acabado. Ele deu uma última olhada em Louis antes de sairmos do quarto.

\- Quer que eu te leve pra casa? Eu vou ter que ficar para quando ele acordar. - Niall explicou.

\- Não, eu vou de taxi, sem problemas.

\- Ele não vai acordar agora, eu te levo ok? Espera só eu estacionar o carro dele na garagem. - Ele disse e eu passei as chaves, vendo-o descer as escadas e me deixando no corredor sozinho.

Eu não podia sair sem me despedir, e não faria isso, então voltei sorrateiro até o quarto e fui andando devagar até o lado de Louis que estava todo embrulhado. Aproximei-me de seu rosto e plantei um beijo em sua testa, assistindo ele murmurar algo de novo.

\- Apesar dos acontecidos, não tenho uma noite tão boa como essa faz algum tempo. - Sussurrei perto de seu rosto e ele respondeu com um grunhido, virando o rosto um pouco e roçando o nariz em minha bochecha. Congelei achando que ele tinha acordado, mas ele continuou a falar algumas coisas curtas e inteligíveis. Sorri e continuei a falar sentindo seu cheiro misturado ao meu. - Obrigado, Lou.

Afastei-me de seu rosto e levei alguns segundos para ganhar postura novamente, deixando um ruído de dor sair. Louis se virou um pouco e meus olhos faltaram sair de minha cabeça quando seus lábios se curvaram para murmurar 'Harry'. Ele está sonhando comigo. Ele. Está. Sonhando. Comigo.

Ele está sonhando comigo.

Voltei para a vida novamente somente depois de alguns segundos encarando seu rosto ainda vermelho de tanto choro, resolvendo sair logo do quarto antes que Niall voltasse. Desci as escadas e ele já deixava a chave de Louis na mesa de jantar ao lado da sala.

\- Vamos?

\- Yeah.

Niall trancou a casa com Louis dentro e eu fui silenciosamente e dolorosamente sentando no banco de seu carro. Fomos o caminho todo calados e eu sei que Niall estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos, deixando um sorrisinho e até uma risada escaparem no meio do caminho, eu não sei dizer o motivo, mas com certeza tinha a ver comigo e Louis.

Ele me deixou em frente de casa e eu sorrateiramente tentei entrar sem que minha mãe ouvisse. Ela não estava na sala, nem na cozinha então provavelmente tinha ido dormir o que é quase um milagre.

Assim que eu pus meu pé na escada e olhei para a cozinha, em cima da mesa tinha um copo com água e ao lado um guardanapo com duas pílulas em cima. Mãe...

xx

[ Niall's P.O.V. ]

Voltei para a casa de Louis e não saía da minha cabeça a forma como Harry estava chorando e dizendo que tinha estragado tudo... Ele parecia estar sentindo algum tipo de dor e era quase doloroso somente olhar.

\- Niall? - Ouvi uma voz suave assim que entrei na casa, colocando as chaves na mesa.

Olhei para a escada e Louis estava lá em cima, o rosto vermelho e os olhos escuros enquanto ele abraçava o próprio corpo.

\- Hey Lou, tá se sentindo melhor?

\- Eu desmaiei?

Sorri suavemente, balançando negativamente a cabeça e ele suspirou enquanto descia as escadas. Fomos os dois para o sofá da pequena sala e eu sentei deixando-o deitar e colocar a cabeça em meu colo.

\- Você viu o corpo de bombeiros e começou a chorar...

\- Estou lembrando. Faz muito tempo? Parece que eu dormi por quarenta horas.

\- Você dormiu faz meia hora. - Falei e ele suspirou, fechando os olhos enquanto eu bagunçava suas mechas castanhas entre meus dedos.

\- Quer falar sobre o Harry?

Louis prendeu a respiração um pouco, depois sorriu e abriu os olhos para me olhar, vendo que eu estava rindo como um bobão.

\- Ele é maravilhoso Niall. - Ele começou a falar com o sorriso bobo adornando cada palavra. - O sorriso, a forma como ele fala, o jeito de ele andar, a forma como ele se preocupa com cada palavra que fala ou como se arrepende quando acha que me magoou. Niall, ele é... Maravilhoso.

Meu sorriso só não conseguia ser maior que o dele, mas era enorme. Louis está gostando de alguém e isso é tão precioso... Parece que finalmente ele achou alguém que merecesse sua preocupação. Isso é tão... Lindo.

\- Então você está gostando dele?

\- É muito cedo pra isso?

\- Não.

\- Então acho que eu estou. - Ele finalizou a sentença com um suspiro e eu ri porque era adorável. Tudo é adorável. 

\- E o que vocês fizeram, do que falaram?

\- Sempre quando eu quero ficar mais perto de minha família eu vou até aquele lugar para ver as estrelas. Eu o levei lá para que ele se sentisse mais perto de Nick e de uma forma gloriosa, funcionou. - Louis foi falando enquanto seus dedos brincavam com meu joelho. - Ele chorou e me falou mais sobre o ex, era quase insuportável a forma como ele falava porque tem tanta dor envolvida. Nicholas morreu muito injustamente e é difícil até para mim aceitar que foi algo feito para um bem maior.

\- Mas é nisso que você acredita Louis. Esses são seus princípios. Tudo o que acontece é para um bem maior.

Louis parecia não conseguir ver, mas eu já via tudo. Harry fora feito pra Louis, os dois de um molde só. Talvez um dos propósitos de Nick ter morrido foi para juntar os dois, pra finalmente encaixar duas peças de um quebra-cabeças único. Tudo o que acontece é para um bem maior.

Harry estava ali para concertar tudo o que a vida quebrara em Louis. Era obvio para mim. Os dois já parecem se dão tão bem e só tem, três semanas? Apesar disso Harry parece estar gostando mesmo de...

\- Niall! Terra pra Niall! - Louis cutucou minha cabeça e depois me deu um tapa na coxa. - Não desliga assim, eu to falando com você.

\- Desculpa o que você disse?

\- Eu disse que apesar de Nick ter morrido Harry sabe perfeitamente que precisa seguir em frente. E ele está tentando.

\- E você vai ajuda-lo, eu presumo. - Falei sorridente e Louis como resposta suspirou e abriu os olhos de novo, me olhando enquanto respondia.

\- Eu ficarei honrado em tentar.

Depois de um tempo eu fiquei fazendo carinho no cabelo dele até começar a pesar mais em minha perna e murmurar coisas assim que adormeceu em meu colo. O sofá era confortável então eu somente resolvi pegar um cobertor para ele no andar de cima.

Subi as escadas e entrei no seu quarto - Ou no que ele mais fica já que todos são dele - pegando um cobertor que estava em cima da cama. Acabei puxando o travesseiro junto ao puxar o tecido e em baixo do travesseiro uma luz acendeu, revelando Louis ter deixado o Ipad ligado em baixo do travesseiro talvez antes mesmo de ter saído de casa.

Me aproximei para desligar e assim que destravei a tela seu bloco de notas estava aberto e parecia ter sido rabiscado várias coisas ali, talvez para sua coluna semanal. Meu dedo já minimizaria o aplicativo quando o nome de Harry chamou minha atenção.

'Whatever our souls are made off, his and mine are the same ' 

Rolei um pouco a página para baixo e o nome de Harry estava rabiscado com sua letra cursiva em vários lugares, nos cantos das notas, como títulos, somente H... No final da página tinha um último ' Harry ' e a frase novamente.

Oh meu Deus, Louis...


	10. Chapter 10

Domingo passou lento demais e tudo o que eu queria é que chegasse segunda-feira para ver Louis e conversar sobre o que acontecera ou somente saber se ele estava bem. 

Mesmo assim eu sobrevivi ao fim de semana e fora até legal pois minha mãe estava fazendo de tudo para se desculpar pelo acontecido na sexta-feira. Essa assistira filmes comigo mesmo que não tenhamos conversado sobre nada, somente ficamos no sofá dividindo pipoca e rindo das comédias românticas que ela escolhera. Fora muito bom, eu quase senti que ela queria se aproximar de novo afinal de contas faz muito tempo que Anne não tem tempo para mim.

A segunda-feira chegou também lerda e eu havia dormido pouco todo o final de semana. Novamente os pesadelos eram o foco da noite e eu acordava gritando o nome de Nick, suando e precisando beber água, sempre a mesma coisa. Também acabei dormindo tarde pensando em Louis e mexendo em meu celular a cada três segundos para checar se tinha alguma mensagem dele.

Me arrumei cedo demais, colocando um jeans apertado e uma camiseta branca com uma camiseta xadrez vermelha por cima. Meu cabelo dessa vez ficou bonito o suficiente para que eu deixasse ele sem beanie, deixando os poucos cachos caírem para lado de meu rosto. A cidade está fria demais para eu sair de pescoço exposto, sem contar que meus cabelos não aguentam mais ficarem abafados e presos.

Novamente eu esperei minha mãe sair até Zayn chegar e me levar pra Uni. O estacionamento ainda estava enchendo e chegamos meia hora mais cedo, somente o Niall tinha classe às 8 horas então ele saiu correndo assim que nos cumprimentou no estacionamento para sua primeira aula.

Zayn abriu a porta do carro e ficou sentado no banco fumando enquanto eu me encostava ao lado, olhando vagamente o pessoal chegar e abraçar os amigos, até um Hey de longe para Zayn. Alguns garotos do time chegaram e disseram um 'Hey campeão' para mim antes de começaram a conversar animadamente com Zayn, meio que esquecendo minha existência logo em seguida.

Meus olhos se fixaram na Range Rover que ia chegando devagar, não dava para ver se era Louis porque os vidros eram escuros, mas quantos alunos nessa cidade tem pais ricos ou são ricos o suficiente para ter um carro? Quem dirá um carro desses.

Louis saiu e passou as mãos nos cabelos que hoje estavam mais escuros por conta do tempo, levemente úmidos, ele usava um jeans claro e apertado nas coxas, uma camiseta e uma beanie preta. Seus vans assim que tocaram o chão se viraram para fechar a porta e ele colocou a mão no bolso tirando de lá um isqueiro. Seus dedos puxaram quase que do nada um cigarro e ele acendeu rapidamente, dando a primeira tragada com vontade. Eu até agora não sabia que ele fumava e deveria estar me sentindo um filho da puta por achar isso extremamente sexy. 

Ele me olhou de longe e um sorriso pequeno formou em seus lábios enquanto se aproximava com o cigarro em uma mão e a outra escondida no bolso. Louis estava com o rosto limpo, sem olheiras e corado, cada vez mais claro que ele melhorara à medida que se aproximava mais.

\- Hey... - Ele disse sorrindo para todos os garotos que estavam ali ao lado de Zayn. Depois que meu irmão lhe dera um beijo na testa, seu rosto virou pra mim, se aproximando. - Hey, Harold.

Sorri e ele se encostou ao meu lado, longe de qualquer um dos garotos. Seu cigarro caiu no chão e ele pisou em cima.

\- Hey. - Falei baixinho e ele suspirou.

\- Não andou dormindo direito?

\- Não. Pesadelos e tudo mais. - Quase falei em um gemido e ele entortou os cantos da boca.

\- Sua mãe...

\- Não, não. Os remédios não fizeram o efeito desejado, acho que a dose está ficando fraca. - Falei devagar, suspirando ao que minha mente reproduzia Dr. Philip dizendo que iria diminuir a dosagem.

\- Talvez você só precise de um incentivo para dormir e... - Ele ia terminar a frase, mas seu celular começou a tocar alto em seu bolso, nos dando um susto antes de puxa-lo. - Eu vou me atrasar pra aula, droga. Podemos nos falar depois?

Eu sorri, ele sorriu, nós sorrimos e ele saiu praticamente correndo logo depois, subindo as escadarias de duas em duas. Minha classe também começaria agora, mas meu professor é besta o suficiente para nos deixar entrar quase meia hora atrasados então me despedi do pessoal e fui até minha sala com a lerdeza de uma tartaruga.

O professor nos fez fazer duplas e eu sentei com uma garota chamada Kylie que mais parecia um fantasma dentro da sala, apesar de fora dela ser o que podemos chamar de totalmente o oposto disso.

Kylie me escolhera para fazer dupla antes que eu ficasse com outra pessoa, se sentando ao meu lado com um sorriso enorme.

\- Hey Harry!

\- Hey Kylie.

\- Então turma, eu quero somente uma redação de cada dupla sobre leis revogadas. Vamos fazer sobre isso novamente já que vocês não tem outra forma de pesquisa e as salas de informática estão todas ocupadas. - Professor anunciou e todos nos calamos alguns segundos. - Espero que vocês ainda lembrem.

Depois ele pegou um livro, sentou na cadeira dele e fingiu que não estávamos na sala. O pessoal começou a conversar baixinho, Kylie fez exatamente o que faz todas as aulas e somente deitou a cabeça na cadeira e fechou os olhos. Eu acho que o fato de o pai dela ser um dos homens mais ricos da cidade deve mudar algo sobre elas conseguir passar sem fazer provas finais em nenhum período.

Suspirei e fui fazendo alguns tópicos que eu conseguia lembrar, depois tendo que passar para outra folha limpa com todos eles na ordem certa. O professor saiu da sala no mínimo três vezes e passou mais de dez minutos fora dela. Alguns alunos terminavam a redação, colocavam em cima da mesa indo conversar com os amigos logo depois e eu somente coloquei a minha na mesa - Com o nome da Kylie mesmo que eu soubesse que caso não tivesse colocado não mudaria a grade escolar perfeita e comprada dela. - e puxei meu telefone pra ver esperançosamente se Louis havia me mandado alguma mensagem. Nada. Droga.

Kylie acordou faltando uns dez minutos para o final da aula e sorriu para mim, sendo facilmente ignorada com meus aplicativos sem graça que ainda conseguem ser mais interessantes do que ela.

\- E então Harry? Você é irmão do Zayn não é? - Ela perguntou com o nível de interesse quase esmagador. Claro que ela queria saber se eu era irmão do Zayn, então ela poderia quem sabe ter uma chance com um dos jogadores de futebol.

So que não.

\- Sou.

\- Eu assisti o campeonato e fiquei muito feliz por você ter ganhado. - Ela disse aproximando o rosto do meu e tocando em meu braço que tencionou na mesma hora.

\- Er... Obrigado.

\- Você e o Zayn são muito talentosos, devem ter pais orgulhosos.

\- Er... Yeah.

\- E você também é amigo do Louis?

Essa pergunta me fez realmente prestar atenção no que ela cacarejava em meu ouvido. Olhei brevemente para seu lado assistindo ela colocar toda uma expressão safada que sinceramente me dera vontade de rir.

\- Sou, porque tá me perguntando tudo isso?

\- Curiosidade. Você e seu grupinho de amigos são todos tão misteriosos, nenhum jogador é desse jeito somente eles três. Três com o gostoso do Horan. Louis é o mais gostoso dali, você já o viu sem camisa? Eu consegui esse milagre junto com as garotas e oh meu Deus!

\- Kylie...

\- O que eu quero dizer é que nós não sabemos quase nada sobre vocês... Isso é decepcionante já que são os caras mais gatos do colégio. - Ela continuou com o cacarejo e eu reprimi a vontade de gritar. A única coisa que eu estou ouvindo-a falar é ' Vocês nunca nos comeram e o resto da Uni inteira já fez isso... Isso é meio decepcionante... '

\- Nós só somos reservados e eu não sei muita coisa sobre eles assim como você. - Menti porque apesar de não andar na escola com Zayn e Niall, eu conhecia bem os dois. Louis e Liam são incógnitas em relação à Zayn e nossos amigos em comum.

\- Não minta pra mim Harry... Vocês são todos amigos não são?

\- Eu não tenho que te responder nada garota. Fica longe dos garotos, se eles não te deram atenção até agora é porque você claramente não faz o tipo deles. - Quase cuspi uma mistura de saliva e veneno, ela somente me deu um olhar divertido, parecendo estar desfrutando alguma piada interna.

\- Você gosta de um deles não é? Por isso está ficando irritadiço. - Ela disse e minhas mãos já começavam a tremer. - Eu lembro seu namorado, Nicholas... Cidades pequenas todos conhecem todos. Não vai achando que apesar do tempo esquecemos que você é o garoto gay que viu o namorado morrer.

Com essa eu me levantei, pronto pra quebrar a primeira coisa que aparecesse em minha frente, totalmente cego de raiva pela audácia dessa garota. Felizmente, para ela, algo conseguiu prender minha atenção e eu vi ter tocado o sinal para o intervalo. Respirei fundo, todos da sala me olhavam assustados e Kylie se encolhia na cadeira.

\- Nunca mais abra essa sua boca nojenta para sequer pronunciar o nome de Nicholas e nem um de meus amigos. - Rugi chegando perto dela e segurando sua bochecha com força. - Entendeu?

Ela deixou uma lágrima cair livre enquanto o medo falava mais alto do que qualquer coisa. Limpei a lágrima com meu polegar e antes de sair da sala sussurrei no seu ouvido 'Vagabunda', a vendo estremecer ao ouvir minha voz contra talvez um ponto sensível em seu corpo. Ninguém havia saído ainda somente para assistir o show e com um último sorriso para ela eu fui o primeiro a dar o fora daquele lugar.

O professor de nossa classe já estava na praça de alimentação e eu não duvido nada ele ter passado os horários todos aqui, como se não tivesse aulas pra dar. Suspirei e sentei-me na mesa mais longe o possível de qualquer outra pessoa por ali. Baixei a cabeça e fiquei respirando lentamente, concentrado em somente respirar e batucar os dedos em minha coxa.

\- Harry?

Levantei a cabeça e instantaneamente tudo pareceu evaporar. Kylie, a raiva, minhas mãos tremulas, minha respiração... Tudo. Louis estava ali me olhando com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Yeah... - Falei assistindo ele pôr a bandeja na minha frente e sentar-se mais perto de mim. - Uma garota da minha sala é uma mala, nada demais. Além do meu sono horroroso.

\- Garotas... - Ele bufou e eu não segurei a risada. - Você vai dormir hoje de tarde, não é? Vai te ajudar à melhorar...

\- Se não passarem trabalhos para amanhã eu vou tentar. - Louis puxou um pedaço de pão queijo até os lábios e assim que mastigou a primeira vez fez uma careta.

\- Tudo bem, isso não é comida para ser humano. - Ele disse afastando o pedaço de pão de queijo na boca e tomando um gole do café. Sim, eu estou analisando os movimentos dele, é algo super normal de se fazer.

\- O café tá com açúcar o suficiente?

\- Yep! - Ele disse rindo e esticando o copo pra mim. - Prove.

\- Não Louis, não quero, obrigado.

\- Vamos lá Harry, só prove. Você uma vez quase me deixou obeso e agora recusa dividir um café comigo. Isso não é muito legal da sua parte. - Ele suspirou e eu ri, pegando o café de suas mãos.

\- Você é muito dramático.

\- Fiz teatro quando tinha quinze. Junto com o Zayn caso você queira um dia fazer chantagem, ele odeia falar sobre essa época... - Ele riu e eu vagarosamente olhei a praça, vendo os garotos sentados em uma mesa com os outros do time.

\- Porque você não senta com o time?

\- Está me expulsando?

\- De forma alguma, só perguntando.

Louis riu e decidiu tentar comer outro pedaço do pão de queijo.

\- Estou brincando campeão. - Ele disse tomando outro gole do café. - Eu não gosto sobre o que eles conversam ou a forma como eles falam gritando.

\- Sobre o que é?

\- Eles nunca conseguem passar cinco segundos sem mencionar alguma garota que eles tenham fodido, ou falar sobre pubs e boates novas em alguma cidade e essas merdas que ninguém quer saber.

\- Do que você gosta de falar?

\- Qualquer coisa que não seja isso. Eles poderiam falar de futebol, vídeo-games, mas o assunto ali nunca sai das pobres garotas que andam com a saia na cintura descobrindo a metade da bunda. Não é algo legal para elas.

\- Acho que você descreveu a Kylie.

\- Quem?

\- A garota da minha sala.

\- Ah, sinto muito.

\- Só o que eu não entendo é porque ela escolheu Direito. É algo no mínimo estranho ver alguém tão vulgar querendo lutar por justiça.

Louis riu mais alto dessa vez, passando novamente o café para mim já com um olhar de tome-sem-falar-nada-agora.

\- Eu quero te levar em um lugar Harry. Se você aceitar ir. - Ele disse devagar, como se estivesse tentando falar faz tempo.

\- Tudo bem, onde? - Falei incapaz de segurar o sorriso enquanto nossos olhos não deixavam um ao outro. Tão azuis, brilhantes... Vivos.

\- Na biblioteca. - Ele disse abaixando o olhar ainda sem parar de sorrir. - Antes que você me chame de cliché, idiota, garotinho intelectual, lá tem algo que te interessaria. Muito.

\- Posso saber o que é?

\- Não.

\- Chato.

\- Eu falo sério, você vai adorar. Prevejo você chorando porque é algo realmente lindo, só confia em mim. - Ele disse e eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Eu confio.

Louis subiu o olhar e arqueou as sobrancelhas

\- Tem que ser amanhã.

\- Está de brincadeira? Eu não vou ficar me roendo de curiosidade até amanhã, Louis!

\- Mas hoje você tem treino, Harry! - Ele imitou minha voz e eu bufei.

\- Vamos burlar os últimos dois horários antes do meu treino. - Falei devagar enquanto pensava se eu perderia muita coisa, talvez os trabalhos, mas poderia tentar pegar com alguém depois... Quem sabe Victor que é o inteligente que fala com todos da sala, ele é gente boa e talvez me passasse...

\- Harry, acorda. - Louis estalou os dedos em frente ao meu rosto e eu ri segurando seus dedos para que ele parasse.

\- Desculpa. - Falei e ele riu.

\- Então você teria mesmo coragem de burlar dois horários para ir comigo?

\- Sim. E você?

\- Pode ser só o último? Eu preciso entregar um trabalho...

\- Nos encontramos...

\- Eu vou te pegar no seu armário.

Minha risada dessa vez ecoou alta e Louis deu um tapa em meu braço, rindo alto também enquanto a gente tentava abafar com a mão vendo algumas pessoas olharem curiosas.

\- Oh meu Deus!

\- Pervertido! - Ele disse batendo em meu braço de novo e eu ainda tentava parar de gargalhar.

\- Desculpa, oh meu Deus!

\- Harry que mente poluída! Estou impressionado. - Ele continuou rindo e eu já estava quase mordendo minha mão para parar de rir.

\- Desculpe, eu... Foi sem querer.

Nós continuamos a rir por alguns minutos até ficar algo parecido com dois retardados sentados em uma mesa.

\- Sua barriga está melhor?

\- Sim, graças as suas fitas ela parou de doer daquela forma ontem. Obrigado Louis.

\- Nem agradece, só toma cuidado porque você vai ver ele no treino hoje. - Ele disse e eu suspirei.

\- Eu vou tomar.

A praça ia se esvaziando aos poucos e Louis bufou antes de se levantar.

\- Eu vou indo, minha aula agora é no bloco D. Aquela escadaria um dia vai me matar. - Ele choramingou e eu sorri.

\- Vai lá, preguiçoso.

Levantei-me também e ele somente acenou desengonçado, voltando a correr para sua aula como hoje mais cedo.

Fui andando lerdo de novo até minha sala, quase choramingando porque não teria troca de classes o que acabaria me fazendo ter que inventar alguma desculpa para sair da sala ao invés de somente esperar o outro horário e fugir.

Para minha felicidade pura e sólida, meu professor hoje estava maravilhosamente de bom humor, sorrindo para todos e até tirando brincadeirinha com o cabelo rosa de uma das amigas de Kylie. Ele passou metade da aula copiando no quadro branco gigante e eu só ia fazendo notas das partes que eram importantes, com uma preguiça surreal de copiar e muito ansioso para me concentrar nas palavras.

Passei a aula inteira suspirando, às vezes querendo somente me levantar e ir embora, puxar Louis da sala dele e matar essa droga de curiosidade, mas eu tinha que ficar exatamente aqui vendo o professor safado ficar sorrindo para as garotas como se ninguém estivesse prestando atenção em nada disso.

Olhei para o relógio e ainda faltavam quinze minutos para acabar um dos horários, mas eu não conseguia passar mais um minuto na sala. O professor estava apagando o quadro, talvez para ligar o projetor quando eu me aproximei e disse que não estava me sentindo muito bem e que precisava ir ao banheiro. Talvez minhas olheiras ou meu rosto pálido de nascença acabaram por convence-lo, ainda me mandou ir à enfermaria desejando melhoras enquanto eu pegava minha mochila e saia dali o mais rápido possível.

O corredor estava cheio de pessoas que já iam embora ou trocando de salas quando sai da minha, andei até o banheiro perto de meu armário e joguei água em meu rosto tentando melhora-lo porque eu nem estou de fato doente e o professor acreditou.

Antes que eu chegasse ao meu armário já avistei um corpo mediano de braço cruzado encostado nele.

\- Hey!

\- Ah, Oi! - Louis disse levando um leve susto por não ter me visto.

\- Temos que ir logo antes que o meu professor safado me veja conversando com você.

Ele assentiu e nós fomos com passos apressados até o corredor vazio do último andar do Bloco B onde fica a biblioteca quase abandonada.

Ela era grande e lindinha apesar de ninguém ligar muito pra ela, até porque as salas gigantes de informática davam qualquer resposta que os alunos queriam sem ter que estar folheando livros.

\- Por aqui. - Louis anunciou baixinho apesar de não ter absolutamente ninguém na sala. - Antigamente até pagavam uma bibliotecária para ficar aqui, mas ela passava o dia somente comendo e mexendo no computador e acharam-na desnecessária. Ela realmente era.

Sorri e ele pegou em meu pulso, me puxando entre os corredores de diversos tipos de livro, até corredores com livros somente de culinárias ali tinha. Paramos assim que chegamos à sessão de literatura inglesa.

\- Não sei se você ficou sabendo, mas os cursos de Inglês e Literatura Inglesa estavam fazendo um trabalho que era o seguinte: Você pegava seu livro favorito, fazia anotações em um papel com sua opinião sobre tal livro, colocava dentro dele e então o doava para alguma outra universidade. - Ele foi dizendo e me indicou o chão para que eu sentasse e assim eu fiz. - Eu fiz isso com Orgulho e Preconceito, por mais clichê que seja esse livro é o meu favorito. Nada como uma boa literatura feita por Jane.

Seus dedos dedilhavam os vários livros de Jane Austen que tinha no canto do grande corredor de livros, até que ele puxou Orgulho E Preconceito de lá.

Eu sei bastante sobre esse livro pois era um dos favoritos de Nicholas também. Ele deixara este livro lá em casa e eu o guardei junto com alguns outros favoritos em uma pequena pilha no fundo de meu guarda-roupas.

\- E então depois que eu dei meu livro para a doação, essa edição de Orgulho e Preconceito voltou a aparecer aqui. - Ele explicou e sentou-se ao meu lado com o livro empoeirado nas mãos. - E eu fiquei curioso achando que havia sido o meu, mas era de outra pessoa e ela tinha o mesmo livro que o meu como preferido. Sua anotação ainda está aqui dentro.

Louis limpou a capa com a mão e me entregou o livro de capa dura devagar, sorrindo e me pedindo para abrir.

\- Acredito que talvez a pessoa também tenha lido a minha anotação, bom, nunca saberei. De qualquer forma, a pessoa que escreveu isso era alguém inteligente. 

Abri o livro devagar e ele era igualzinho a edição de Nicholas, talvez até da mesma editora pois o tamanho era igual apesar da versão que Nick me deixou tinha a capa mais mole, com o papel já surrado.

\- Folheie Harry. - Louis disse baixinho e eu comecei a folhear devagar o livro até encontrar um papelzinho já ficando amarelado por estar dentro dessa poeira toda.

Antes que eu lesse algo já reconheci a caligrafia. Meus olhos arregalando enquanto meus dedos iam trêmulos até o papelzinho.

'' A melhor frase de Jane Austen para mim definitivamente é: ' Muitas vezes perdemos a possibilidade de felicidade de tanto nos prepararmos para recebê-la. Porque não agarrá-la toda de uma vez? ' Como não adorar uma mulher tão sábia? Obviamente ela sabe do que fala e eu a entendo. Porque esperar a felicidade chegar grande e avassaladora quando a temos várias vezes ao dia em pequenas quantidades? Pense nisso com carinho (: - Nicholas Grimshaw ''.

\- Louis... - Murmurei e ele sorriu me abraçando de lado e deixando-me colocar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Virei um pouco meu corpo e apesar de já estar com o rosto molhado graças ao papel que Nick escrevera sendo segurado firme em minha mão, eu sorri. Sorri. Eu não deveria estar esperando que do nada minha vida melhorasse, eu deveria estar aproveitando as pequenas coisas que me deixam feliz como a forma em que Louis está mexendo em meu joelho como tentasse algum tipo de distração, como se tentasse me dar algum tipo de conforto.

\- Seu namorado era uma pessoa sábia. - Ele disse e eu não via, mas conseguia sentir ele sorrindo docemente.

\- Obrigado Lou. - Choraminguei e me virei mais um pouco, tocando a minha coxa na dele e ficando com seu ombro tocando meu queixo.

De repente eu não sei dizer se fora o local, o fato de estarmos sozinhos e em um silencio mortal enquanto eu ainda soluçava baixinho, não sei realmente dizer se foi porque talvez eu realmente esteja gostando de Louis, mas eu beijei devagar a malha de sua camiseta no ombro, o vendo suspirar tremulo e me olhar por alguns segundos antes de eu voltar a fechar os olhos e inclinar pra beijar seu maxilar. Eu não queria pensar demais e acabar concluindo que eu estou fazendo algo errado porque não é errado. Para mim não poderia estar mais certo.

Senti Louis estremecer enquanto eu beijava devagar seu pescoço, subindo até seu maxilar novamente e beijando o local calmamente deixando um rastro de saliva até chegar ao seu queixo.

\- Harry... - Ele sussurrou, o hálito de de menta misturado com nicotina e café batendo contra meus lábios entreabertos.

Eu não respondi com palavra alguma, somente inclinei até meu nariz tocar o seu e ambos abrirmos os olhos. Louis pareceu reagir assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, descendo a mão até minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto e grudando o lábio por segundos nos meus pela primeira vez, puxando-os de volta e respirando fundo antes de me beijar novamente.

Minhas mãos foram para sua nuca, eu incapaz de pensar em nada além de como pareciam peças de quebra-cabeças se juntando contínuas vezes. Louis sorriu enquanto seus lábios encaixavam-se entre minha boca e meu queixo, sugando o local enquanto eu me ocupava pensando em como isso é bom e em como seu nariz roçava contra o meu nas investidas que um fazia contra o outro.

Por mim ficaríamos ali até... Sei lá, para sempre. Mas ele se afastou e largou minha cintura, segurando meu rosto perto do seu.

\- Oi. - Ele disse sorrindo com os lábios, bochecha e nariz vermelhos.

\- Hey... - Respondi e voltei a posição que eu estava antes, pegando o livro e colocando o bilhetinho dentro. Minha cabeça foi parar no ombro de Louis e nós passamos algum tempo em silêncio, talvez cinco minutos somente aproveitando o momento, mergulhados em pensamentos. Ambos com muita coisa para pensar.

\- Louis. - Chamei e ele virou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo ao me ver novamente tão perto. - Vamos nos atrasar pros treinos.

Ele suspirou e concordou levemente.

\- Acho que isso é seu. - Ele disse enquanto eu esticava o livro para que ele colocasse lá de volta. - Ninguém precisa saber que você pegou daqui.

Sorri e ele pegou a bolsa dele no chão.

\- Eu tenho que ir até meu armário pegar minha mochila com as roupas do treino, a gente se vê depois? - Perguntei relutante, eu não quero que ele vá, merda.

\- Eu posso te levar lá e depois correr pro treino sem problema nenhum.

Eu já ia recusar ser o motivo do atraso dele, mas como resposta ele me deu as costas e me puxou para fora da biblioteca.

Andamos devagar um ao lado do outro, descendo as escadas enquanto várias garotas cumprimentavam, eu permaneci calado e Louis fingia que não estava ouvindo nada.

Como já haviam acabado os horários matutinos, vários alunos estavam saindo das salas e o corredor estava aquela bagunça de sempre. Quando finalmente cheguei ao meu armário um garoto que passara primeiro por mim esbarra forte em Louis.

Olhei pra trás e o cara estava olhando desafiador para Louis que o xingou alto. Eu acho que já o vi antes, mas não tenho certeza.

\- A gente resolve essa porra no campo meu irmão, aqui fora não encosta em mim! - Louis rugiu e ele deu uma risadinha para os amigos dele que pareciam guarda-costas.

\- Resolver o que, Tommo? Não já está tudo resolvido? Para nós está.

\- Babacas. - Louis cuspiu e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Me chamou de que Tomlinson? - Ele rugiu pra Louis. Então o sobrenome de Louis é Tomlinson? Tem como ser mais perfeito que isso? Não acho que tenha. Tudo bem, pensamento errante na hora errada.

\- De babaca. Você e seus amiguinhos. - Louis disse sorrindo sarcástico.

\- Louis... - Falei devagar e com medo de eles se irritarem e nenhum dos amigos dele estavam aqui, nem Zayn ou Niall.

\- Está tudo bem campeão. - Ele sussurrou olhando para trás e piscando pra mim.

\- Está escondendo quem aí atrás cara? Agora você se juntou ao grupo dos nadadores? É amigo desse tipo agora? - O cara voltou a falar olhando para mim e imediatamente meu corpo tencionou.

Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar direito, Louis estava correndo, preparado para dar um murro no garoto quando Liam e Zayn apareceram empurrando-o com força para trás. Qual o motivo de Liam sempre está aqui na universidade sendo que a dele é outra? Vai entender...

Louis estava vermelho enquanto Liam segurava ele e os caras se posicionavam em frente ao babaca que antes estava com uma postura totalmente diferente.

\- Não ouse falar assim dele! - Louis gritou e Liam também gritava para que ele se acalmasse.

\- Gente o que está acontecendo?! - Niall chegou gritando junto com os outros jogadores. - Mas que porra vocês estão fazendo aqui essa hora? Eu achei que vocês perdedores estudassem de tarde! Que desprazer, desagradáveis!

Eu quase sorri para a forma que Niall chegou falando, mas minha mente tentava ao máximo raciocinar o que estava acontecendo e meus olhos não saíam de Louis.

\- Eu vou falar somente uma vez. - Louis voltou a rugir. - Fica longe da gente, eu não vou medir esforços para tirar vocês da droga do campeonato, espero que seu time tenha ao menos o goleiro decente pois se depender desse resto de lixo que você chama de time, vocês estão ferrados. E você Gregory, eu só não quebro sua cara em pedacinhos porquê eu serei suspenso. Mas se considere avisado.

\- Vocês não vão representar a escola nas olimpíadas e nem tenta Tomlinson. Seus amiguinhos não conseguirão ser melhor que nós, se contente em ao menos ter um time.

\- Veremos. - Louis rugiu e arrancou o próprio braço das mãos de Liam. - Agora tirem as patas do nosso corredor porque vocês estudam a tarde, miseráveis.

\- Sabem que horas são não suas putas? - Zayn falou sorrindo sarcástico e um deles ameaçou vir para cima, mas Zayn só deu um empurrão pequeno nele, fazendo-o dar vários passos para trás e quase cair.

\- Harry vai para o seu treino. - Louis me disse sério e todos estavam em uma tensão absurda, parecendo que iria realmente ter briga. - Por favor, sai daqui.

Sem falar mais nada eu peguei minha mochila com a roupa para o treino e sai de lá o mais rápido o possível, deixando todos eles soltando farpas um para o outro.

Assim que cheguei na piscina, corri para o vestiário e coloquei a sunga e a touca, indo até o professor e os alunos que já haviam chegado.

Aquele ridículo como sempre me olhando com ódio enquanto o professor fazia o aquecimento.

\- Harry, você pode ficar aqui depois dos treinos para se preparar para o campeonato universitário. Eu já estou trabalhando em uma grade de exercícios para você e apartir da semana que vem já podemos começar a trabalhar nela. Também consegui autorização para você na diretoria, fique à vontade. - O treinador disse enquanto os outros pulavam na piscina.

\- Tudo bem senhor Collins, obrigado. - Falei com um sorriso meio forçado e ele me mandou entrar na piscina.

A aula fora produtiva e eu consegui bater alguns recordes de velocidade enquanto tentava ao máximo não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido no corredor com os garotos. Durante a aula inteira o idiota, que eu descobrir se chamar Richard, ficava batendo a perna ou o braço contra mim porque o professor resolveu coloca-lo na raia ao meu lado. Mesmo assim consegui fazer meus exercícios direito.

Assim que terminara, todos saíram e o professor me deu tchau mandando eu desligar as luzes do vestiário quando saísse. Continuei dentro da piscina, indo de um lado para o outro tentando ir cada vez mais devagar enquanto minha respiração era cada vez menos utilizada, da forma como eu queria.

Emergi depois de alguns minutos somente pegando ar poucas vezes e de forma profunda, segurando na borda da piscina e limpando a água de meus olhos que estavam sem proteção nenhuma já que eu tirei os óculos assim que o professor saiu.

\- Essa última volta de um minuto e nove segundos. - Ouvi uma voz brincalhona soar em minha frente e abri os olhos pra ver Louis sorrindo em minha frente.

\- Hey. - Cumprimentei ainda segurando na borda.

Ele riu e se deitou ali perto mesmo, colocando os braços dentro da água.

\- Você está lerdo demais. - Ele brincou e eu espirrei algumas gotas no rosto suado dele. - Awe! Essa água é quente demais, vocês fazem xixi ai dentro? 

\- Ew Louis, acho que não. Bom, eu não faço não sei os outros. Ela é aquecida pelo aparelho seu burro. - Falei molhando ele de novo. - Também tem provavelmente aquele produto que colore a água caso alguém ouse. 

\- E a gente tem que ficar treinando naquele frio lá fora. Injustiça, você deveria lutar por nossos direitos.

Eu ri e ele tocou a mão molhada em minha covinha.

\- Vocês têm direito de ficar calado. - Falei e ele pegou um punhado de água, jogando em meu rosto.

\- Calado Styles.

\- Não quero Tomlinson. - Falei e ele sorriu de lado.

\- Olha só...

Seus dedos começaram a brincar com meus cabelos molhados e eu não repreendi nem nada, achando a sensação boa. Mergulhei algumas vezes para que ele voltasse a ficar molhado e Louis conseguisse passar os dedos mais facilmente. Ele sorria e eu somente suspirava, sem querer sair da piscina. Meus olhos conseguiam ver as pernas de Louis brincarem com o vento, balançando de um lado para o outro com ele ainda deitado de barriga em minha frente.

\- Porque vocês estavam brigando? Quem são aqueles caras?

\- Eles são o time de futebol daqui no turno da tarde. Eles são umas malas e estamos em pé de guerra porque sábado terá a competição entre nossos times pra ver quem representará a Uni nos campeonatos universitários.

\- Nossa, e precisa dessa agressão toda? - Perguntei e ele estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Falou quem está com a barriga roxa por ter ganhado dos coleguinhas. - Louis disse imitando a voz do diretor daqui.

\- Idêntico! - Brinquei e ele riu jogando o corpo um pouco mais para frente.

Novamente nós dois perdemos a fala olhando uma para o lábio do outro. Eu quase inconscientemente lubrifiquei os meus com a ponta molhada de minha língua e ele assistiu quase hipnotizado, suspirando quando eu agarrei a borda de cada lado de seu corpo e juntei nossos lábios outra vez, sentindo a maciez novamente massagear contra o meu por alguns segundos. Louis sorriu e tirou minha franja molhada de meu rosto, colocando-a para trás e de novo voltando a me dar um selinho.


	11. Chapter 11

Se fosse minha vontade que prevalecesse eu com certeza passaria o resto dia - ou da semana, vai saber - com os lábios macios contra os meus molhados. O barulho que um fazia ao deixar o outro era algo tão... Bom, e eu só queria passar o quanto fosse possível fazendo-os estalar em beijos molhados. Louis se colocou um pouco mais para frente e sua mão podia ter mais acesso em minha nuca e aos meus cabelos. 

\- Entre na água... - Sugeri e ele sorriu, negando sem deixar de plantar os selinhos demorados contra meus lábios agora quentes. 

\- Até onde eu saiba estou atrapalhando seu treino. - Ele disse se afastando e voltando a se afastar da piscina, colocando somente as mãos dentro da água. - Eu deixo você continuar se me deixar ficar olhando.

Dei uma risada e me afastei das bordas, forçando minhas pernas à trabalhar.

\- E se eu quisesse continuar sem você aqui? - Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele bufou, revirando os olhos.

\- Conta outra, Styles.

\- Está ousado hoje, não? - Perguntei rindo e ele se sentou na borda, tirando as chuteiras e as colocando ao lado de suas pernas que foram metade parar na água.

\- Posso cronometrar se você quiser. - Ele ofereceu e eu assenti.

\- Eu agradeceria. Meu treinador é meio louco, me largou sozinho para cronometrar mentalmente eu acho.

\- Eu sou seu treinador hoje. Vamos Styles, dez voltas, nado de cachorrinho! Vamos! 

Dei uma risada e bufei, olhando para Louis rindo alto na ponta da piscina. 

\- Nado de cachorrinho? - Falei e ele me deu língua.

\- Que é? Eu acho muito fofo. 

\- Você é quase uma menina.

\- Awe! Como ousa?! - Ele disse e eu fui até o outro lado da piscina devagar, olhando ele brincar com os pés dentro da água quente. - Você também é bem feminino, não tente se esconder.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou fazer duas voltas completas duas vezes e você cronometra quanto cada uma dá.

Ele assentiu e eu não queria sair da piscina para pular nela de novo por pura vergonha de mostrar meu corpo só de sunga. Não que Louis nunca tenha me visto assim, mas antes eu acho que era diferente. Nós não havíamos despertado interesse de outras formas um pelo outro. Ou tínhamos e ninguém se tocou...

\- Harry?

\- Hum? - Balbuciei assim que ele me tirou de meus devaneios.

\- Você não tem que começar de fora?

Reprimi a vontade de grunhir enquanto me segurava na borda e dava impulso até estar em cima. Fui até a raia número cinco que é a que fica quase no meio da piscina e tentei ao máximo não corar e ficar da cor de uma maçã enquanto Louis olhava do outro lado. Respirei fundo, me posicionei e dei um impulso na rampa até estar com a água invadindo todos os cantos possíveis de meu corpo. 

Decidi ir de diversas formas no percurso inteiro e talvez - só talvez - eu estivesse tentando impressionar Louis. Em uma das viradas eu acabei deixando todo o ar sair enquanto me impulsionava contra a parede da piscina, isso acabou me fazendo puxar água pelo nariz sem querer ao perceber que havia esvaziado meu pulmão. Assim que terminei as primeiras duas voltas subi na borda e as segurei com força, meu nariz continuava queimando.

\- Tudo bem ai campeão? - Louis perguntou do outro lado da piscina e eu neguei.

\- Quase me afoguei quando fui dar a última virada e agora meu nariz tá doendo. - Expliquei e nadei de volta até o lado que ele estava. Meu ouvido entrara água por eu ter tirado a proteção e agora eu estava com água até no cérebro, os olhos também ardendo pelas várias vezes que eu os abri para ver onde estavam as paredes e para completar o nariz vermelho e ardendo. - Quanto tempo?

\- Quase dois minutos. - Louis disse e eu bufei.

\- Droga, eu realmente fui ruim na última virada. - Falei me impulsionando novamente e me jogando ao lado dele, deitando na borda da piscina com a respiração desconcertada e falha. - Eu preciso treinar mais, mas estou acabado. Esse final de semana quase não preguei o olho, isso afeta demais. 

\- Acho que quanto mais você se exercitar pelas manhãs, mais cansado você ficará à noite e assim não vai ter nem tempo de ter pesadelos. - Ele disse olhando para seus pés brincando com a água.

\- É essa sua tática?

\- Yep. 

Sorri e ele me olhou por um breve momento até os olhos descerem para meu peitoral e minha barriga que ainda subiam e desciam incontrolavelmente. Eu não o culpo pois meus olhos foram diretamente até seus lábios que estavam entreabertos. Louis pigarreou desviando o olhar e voltando à encarar seus pés na água.

\- Achei vocês!

Quase eu cuspia meu próprio coração ao que uma voz soou alta no local. Virei para ver Niall sorrindo com Liam e Zayn nos olhando curiosos. Sentei rapidamente e Louis pigarreou de novo enquanto tirava os pés da água e pegava suas chuteiras que estavam entre a gente, levantando e me deixando sentado sozinho.

\- Hey... - Cumprimentei meio estranho à todos eles que ainda olhavam a cena no mínimo curiosos.

\- Estávamos loucos atrás de você Louis, não foi pra ducha com o resto do pessoal e acabamos nos assustando e pensando o pior cara. - Zayn repreendeu e Niall somente sorria para nós dois da forma que ele sempre faz. Como se soubesse demais. 

\- Desculpa não avisar. - Louis quase grunhiu e eu me levantei, pegando os óculos e a touca que ainda estavam largadas ali na beira da piscina. 

\- Hoje eu fui expulso logo na primeira aula e achei que seria legal visitar os amigos. - Liam disse e Louis sorriu revirando os olhos. - Então vamos almoçar juntos, não quero ter vindo aqui só para apartar briga. 

\- Vai ver você chama briga Liam. - Falei e todos eles deram risadas, menos Zayn que continuava a olhar tudo seriamente. 

\- Vamos almoçar ou não? - Ele grunhiu e eu não conseguia desviar os olhos, irritado e curioso enquanto encarava Louis e depois vagava os olhos em minha direção.

\- Niall quer ir ao Nando's mas está fechado para reforma. Tem um restaurante bem legal perto do centro, podemos ir lá.

\- Estou levemente com vontade de chorar por isso, podemos por favor pular o tópico?

\- Mas você queria almoçar não é? Temos que escolher um local.

Silenciosamente, sem querer interferir na conversa sem sentido deles, fui até o vestiário e tomei banho com água sem cloro para poder me secar e colocar uma roupa novamente, não era um banho de verdade porém tirava a água da piscina de meu corpo até que pudesse chegar em casa e tomar outro decente. 

Eu não ouvia mais vozes lá fora e acho que eles acabaram finalmente por escolher um lugar pra almoçar. Como eu iria para casa andando de qualquer forma, acabei demorando mais no banho, colocando em ordem tudo o que acontecera hoje enquanto vagamente secava meu corpo. 

Hora de organizar os pensamentos.

Louis encontrou uma pequena cartinha escrita por Nick. Ficamos sozinhos em uma biblioteca. Louis havia me beijado. Eu havia beijado Louis. Nós nos beijamos. E nos beijamos novamente na piscina que fora onde nos conhecemos. E depois os meninos quase nos pegaram voltando a nos beijar. 

Tudo bem acho que preciso arrumar tudo isso em tópicos e ficar lendo e relendo até me acostumar com a ideia de que realmente acontecera. 

Uma grande curiosidade minha no momento era o motivo de nunca lembrar de Louis se ele é amigo de Zayn tanto tempo quanto os meninos são. Antigamente eu também nunca via Liam, mas ouvia falar dele. Niall é a única excessão, sempre o vejo e conversamos.

Até eu perder Nicholas, Zayn nunca fora próximo de mim. Ele só me ligava nos aniversários, natais e sabia basicamente somente o meu nome, nós nos encontrávamos uma vez por ano e era sempre assim desde pequenos. Zayn estudava em um colégio diferente, um dos melhores aos arredores - Não que tenham muitos - e eu estudava no publico porque minha mãe se recusava a aceitar dinheiro que fosse de meu pai. E até hoje recusa então eu provavelmente estaria ferrado se não tivesse passado na Universidade.

E então quando Nicholas morreu, os amigos dele que também viraram meus amigos de longa data acabaram ficando tão tristes quanto eu. Chegou uma época que não conseguíamos nem olhar para o rosto um do outro sem ter vontade de chorar e todos eles sabiam como Nick havia morrido e como eu assisti à tudo. Isso dificultava mais ainda a convivência então acabou que todos nós nos separamos, afastamos um do outro e seguimos caminhos diferentes. Dois deles, Chad e Sammy, foram morar em Londres para fazer faculdade. Outros dois, Brad e Harry que eram os melhores amigos do grupo, acabaram indo para os Estados Unidos e estão fazendo faculdade, dividindo o dormitório como Harry uma vez havia me dito por mensagem. E assim foram se espalhando até perdemos quase total o contato. Eu estava completamente sozinho e me sentindo a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo depois de presenciar aquilo. E então Zayn apareceu - ou reapareceu. 

Ele começou a ir em minha antiga Uni e se reaproximar de mim. Foi algo fácil porque eu sempre soube poderia confiar em Zayn. E foi isso que fiz, começamos a agir como meio-irmãos que somos.

Apesar disso, Zayn nunca me apresentava seus amigos ou sequer falava deles, somente Niall que mora junto, se não fosse isso talvez nem conhecesse o irlandês também. Até mudar para a mesma universidade eu ainda duvidava que Zayn tinha amigos. 

Talvez eu nunca tenha ouvido falar de Louis porque Zayn nunca tem vontade de falar sobre os amigos dele. Talvez fosse isso. Sem contar a super proteção doentia que eles tem com Louis.

Enfim terminei de me arrumar e saí do vestiário com o cabelo molhado ainda secando entre meus dedos.

\- Hey!

Olhei pra trás e Louis estava sorrindo com a mochila dele nos braços.

\- Hey, você não deveria estar almoçando?

\- Os meninos foram na frente e eu fui tomar um '' banho '' nas duchas, para tirar aquele suor nojento. Eles disseram para eu te levar caso você ainda estivesse aqui e você ainda está então... Vamos? - Ele disse depois de fazer aspas com os dedos no ar.

\- Como você sabia que eu ainda estava aqui?

\- Eu vi a luz ligada e não sou surdo, dá para ouvir quando se tem alguém tomando banho lá dentro. - Ele disse sorrindo e vindo para meu lado. 

\- Onde eles estão?

\- Um restaurante que Niall gosta, especializado em asas de frango, você vai adorar.

\- Ok...

O segui me sentindo bem melhor por ter tomado um banho, meu cabelo não estava duro do cloro e ainda estava um pouco molhado enquanto passava a camiseta que eu usava antes de colocar essa para tentar secá-lo.

Chegamos ao carro de Louis e ele abriu a porta pra mim - de novo - enquanto eu fazia força para não sorrir de tão adorável. 

Novamente fiquei olhando Louis dirigir, era algo no mínimo encantador ele segurando o volante somente com uma mão e o celular na outra, digitando alguns números rapidamente.

\- Hey Zayn, eu estou com Harry, já estamos indo... Ah é você Niall... Qual motivo de o telefone do Zayn estar com você mesmo? Deixa de ser irritante, até daqui a pouco.

Louis olhou para mim rapidamente com o rosto ficando vermelho e eu juro que não me movi um centímetro para fazê-lo ficar envergonhado então deve ter sido algo que Niall falou.

Meu celular começou a vibrar dentro da bolsa e eu me assustei antes de pegá-lo e ver o nome de meu pai brilhar. Nunca ninguém costuma me ligar então sempre é um susto.

\- Alô - Falei meio tenso, meu pai não costuma me ligar. Tipo, nunca mesmo. 

'' Oi filho, como você está? ''

\- Bem, eu acho. O que eu fiz de errado? - Perguntei sem querer deixar a conversa mais longa, quando digo que meu pai nunca me liga, eu não estou brincando.

"Bom, eu acho que estamos separados demais um do outro e queria te chamar para jantar comigo qualquer dia desses. Trisha irá adorar te receber..."

\- Jantar? Alguma razão especial ou segredo oculto por trás disso?

"Nossa Harry, somente um jantar para nós conversarmos sobre como você está, eu sinto saudades suas filho."

\- Saudades minhas... - Deixei escapar uma risada sarcástica, apesar disso suspirei e resolvi aceitar. - Tudo bem, só me diz que dia e as horas. 

"Trisha anda bem ocupada assim como eu no escritório, então talvez possa ser semana que vem?"

\- Tudo bem, me diga quando decidir. - Falei rapidamente ouvindo ele dizer tchau e desligando o telefone logo em seguida. 

Louis estacionava o carro no canto da rua calado, somente prestando atenção no que fazia enquanto eu pensava concentrado sobre o que meu pai quer com essa história de 'Jantar para matar saudades'. 

\- Tudo bem Harry?

\- Yep. - Respondi sorrindo e ele deu um sorrisinho breve antes de sair do carro. 

Antes que Louis viesse abrir a porta eu já estava fora vendo ele esticar a língua infantilmente e revirar os olhos por minha pressa. 

Eu já conhecia o local pois já vim com Niall e Zayn ano passado. Niall e eu não éramos tão amigos e nem nos falávamos muito, mas o problema não era com ele e sim comigo que pouco falava sequer com minha mãe imagina outra pessoa.

\- Ello! - Louis disse se sentando em uma das cadeiras vazias.

Niall foi o primeiro a nos ver e logo estava saindo da cadeira que ele estava ao lado de Louis que acabara de sentar. Olhei confuso por alguns segundos, mas depois percebi que ele fora sentar ao lado de Liam só para que eu pudesse sentar ao lado de Louis. Com vergonha - corando até metade de meu pescoço - eu fui devagar até a cadeira, sorrindo levemente para tentar disfarçar algo.

\- Então... - Niall disse ainda sorrindo como um idiota.

\- Nós já fizemos o pedido, só falta vocês pedirem algo para beber. - Liam agiu mais normal e Zayn continuava com a expressão nada amigável. 

Louis pediu duas coca-colas depois de perguntar baixinho se eu queria uma. Os garotos começaram a conversar animadamente e até Zayn pareceu esquecer a raiva sem explicação dele e conversar normal com os garotos. Louis e eu éramos os únicos calados na mesa e ninguém ligava o que me fazia deduzir que Louis era sempre calado. 

\- Acho que a gente deveria fingir ser normal e entrar na conversa. - Falei baixinho e ele virou a cabeça para mim, dando uma risadinha.

\- Eu sou normal. - Ele rebateu me dando língua e eu sorri.

\- Você tem algo com dar língua, eu acho que é um vício. - Falei percebendo que nós falávamos aos sussurros com o rosto virado de frente um pro outro. 

\- Eu não sou viciado em dar língua! - Ele sussurrou novamente me dando língua e eu sorri.

\- Viu só? - Falei e ele fez uma careta.

\- Você é tão irritante. - Bufei e ele revirou os olhos. - Fiz de propósito, não tem como alguém normal, como eu, dar língua tantas vezes em menos de um minu-

\- Não conte mentiras...

\- Você está ousado, Styles. - Ele imitou minha voz e bufei assim como alguns segundos atrás, ganhando uma risada.

\- Sobre o que vocês estão falando? - Ouvi uma voz soar mais alta e imediatamente meu corpo voltou para a posição de antes, vendo todos os três nos olhar curiosos e quase assustados.

Niall era o único que sorria, Liam e Zayn pareciam estar vendo Louis fazer uma dança erótica em cima da mesa de tão boquiabertos que ambos estavam. 

\- Gente, o que houve? - Louis perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. 

\- N-nada, é só que...

Zayn tapou a boca de Liam antes que ele terminasse de falar e eu franzi o cenho, olhando para Niall em busca de alguma resposta mais elaborada.

\- Zayn...?

\- Com licença... - A garçonete voltou com todas as bebidas, interrompendo o momento estranho que estávamos tendo. 

Depois disso Zayn mudou o assunto mais rápido do que o tempo que ele levou para abrir a bebida, Louis parou de conversar e somente ficou vagamente tomando o refrigerante dele, olhando em volta e sorrindo algumas vezes.

Alguns minutos depois o pedido chegou e eu me senti tonto enquanto tinha que comer tudo o que colocaram em meu prato. Não era tanta comida se fosse para outra pessoa, mas para mim pareceu uma panela inteira colocada somente no meu prato. Sinceramente, qual o problema com porções menores?

Os garotos continuavam conversando e Louis comia devagar e sem parecer estar prestando atenção em volta. Eu aproveitava a falta de interesse deles e fiquei somente cutucando a comida até que todos terminassem e a moça viesse pegar os pratos sujos. Zayn assim que a viu levando meu prato com metade da comida me deu o olhar Não-Pense-Que-Eu-Não-Estou-Vendo. Respondi balançando a cabeça e dando um pequeno sorriso, pedindo mentalmente que ele deixasse para lá.

\- Psiu, você vai ficar aí? - Ouvi uma voz doce falar, me tirando de um pequeno transe e assistindo Louis sorrir para mim, a mesa já totalmente vazia enquanto os meninos já haviam pagado a conta. - Tudo bem?

\- Yep... - Sussurrei e segui ele até a porta. 

\- Eu vou deixar Harry em casa hoje, algum problema Zayn? - Louis perguntou olhando diretamente para Zayn que arregalou os olhos por um momento, depois somente deu de ombros de continuou a procurar as chaves do carro.

Eles pareciam saber de algo que o resto de nós não sabia, Louis parecia estar desafiando Zayn silenciosamente com essa frase e eu não tenho certeza se quero saber a verdade por trás disso tudo. Algumas coisas simplesmente não foram feitas para serem descobertas e eu não quero saber o motivo de estarem se tratando assim, principalmente pois sei que me envolve.

\- Nenhum Louis.

\- Então vejo vocês amanhã. - Louis disse e atravessou a rua em direção ao carro dele.

Zayn me deu um abraço breve e eu avisei que mandaria uma mensagem para falarmos sobre o papai e seu jantar repentino. Depois disso dei um breve tchau para os meninos e corri até o carro de Louis.

\- Eu vi que você mal comeu Harry... - Louis começou a falar enquanto manobrava o carro para longe do meio fio.

\- Eu não sou de comer muito... 

\- Mas não tinha quase nada em seu prato. Você parece ter comido a metade de nada... - Ele disse preocupado e suspirando. - Você não tem problemas com isso tem? Tipo-

\- Louis eu só não gosto de comer muito, eu fico me sentindo mal.

\- Sentindo mal você deveria ficar por comer tão pouco. - Ele respondeu e eu bufei. 

\- Eu não gosto de comer muito, dá para aceitar e não falarmos mais sobre isso? - Me exaltei e Louis me olhou com a expressão em alerta, balançando a cabeça repreensivo.

\- Tá tudo bem campeão, vai com calma. - Ele alertou cabisbaixo e eu suspirei alto.

\- Eu não quis levantar a voz. Desculpa Louis. - Grunhi passando o dedo nos lábios e segurando um outro suspiro. 

\- Já disse que não precisa se explicar comigo porque eu te entendo, lembra?

\- Yeah.

\- Então pronto, mudamos de assunto já que você não quer falar desse. - Ele disse e eu assenti como se isso fosse a única coisa que eu sei fazer.

\- Sabe no que eu estava pensando? - Mudei de assunto enquanto Louis olhava firme para a rua. - Que se você achou a edição do Nick de Orgulho e Preconceito, talvez a que ele deixou e eu guardei também tenha uma anotação dentro, talvez se com sorte seja a sua anotação. 

\- As chances são grandes. - Ele disse sorrindo. - Dê uma olhada hoje e ai me diga amanhã. Eu também assinei meu nome.

Mordi os lábios com força, mas não fora o suficiente para deixar minha boca fechada e eu só dei uma rápida olhada na hora que tinha no painel do seu carro antes de jorrar as palavras entre nós.

\- Porque você não vai ver comigo? - Louis olhou para mim no mínimo assustado antes de eu continuar a ser um jato de palavras humano. . - Então eu te mostrava os outros livros que a família dele deixou ficar comigo.

\- Sua mãe...

\- Ela só chega a noite, tudo bem. - Eu assegurei e ele sorriu.

\- Tudo bem.

E então à medida que chegávamos a minha casa eu ficava mais tenso. Minha casa é totalmente diferente da dele. Os móveis são a maioria um pouco velhos, a escada faz barulho horrível por ser de madeira e na dele tudo é tão sofisticado. Eu não deveria estar com vergonha disso afinal tenho certeza que Louis não liga para esse tipo de coisa, mas continua dando certa insegurança.

Ele estacionou o carro na frente da porta da garagem e eu sai novamente antes que ele abrisse a porta, indo até a porta e a destrancando enquanto tirava nota de sua presença calma atrás de mim. 

Minha casa estava com todas as janelas fechadas então eu fui abrindo uma por uma até que ela estivesse iluminada. Estava tudo arrumado e isso me deixara tão feliz que eu quase ria para as paredes. 

Louis estava ainda parado na porta e ele não olhava para casa, só para mim. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem um pouco e quase não consigo conter o sorriso.

\- Vamos para o meu quarto. - Falei em quase um sussurro e ele assentiu. 

De repente eu me senti alguém de 17 anos levando o namoradinho pela primeira vez em casa enquanto os pais estavam fora. Infelizmente está longe disso. Ou não.

Eu não aguentei por muito tempo antes de segurar sua mão e sair o puxando pela casa. Não segurei o pulso, ou o braço, ou o cotovelo, eu segurei sua mão. Encaixei-a na minha de uma forma tão prazerosa, a sensação parecia esquentar meu corpo inteiro.

Puxei-o até a primeira porta que era meu quarto e abri devagar. A janela estava aberta porque eu não fazia questão de fecha-la e tudo estava no lugar o que me fez agradecer mentalmente. Minha cama era de solteiro e o quarto era pequeno comparado com qualquer cômodo da casa, mas ainda sim é o lugar preferido da casa. 

Assim que minha mão largou a dele, assisti-o ir sentar na ponta da cama e fui até o guarda-roupa colocar minha mochila lá e pegar a espécie de baú grande que eu guardo no fundo dele.

\- Tudo que permitiram ficar comigo e que ele me dera eu deixo aqui, por isso é grande.

Louis assentiu enquanto eu abria o baú e puxava uma caixa de madeira polida pintada de azul que minha mãe caridosamente mandara fazer com o nome de Nicholas em cima. Guardei o resto do baú e voltei a sentar na cama com Louis.

Lá dentro haviam quinze livros, um em cima do outro ou ao lado, organizados para caber na caixa. Puxei alguns e Louis pegou outros que chamara sua atenção, lendo a capa e folheando devagar. Achei Orgulho e Preconceito no final embaixo de todos os outros.

\- Posso ver? - Ele disse esticando a mão para mim e eu assenti, entregando o livro para ele.

Louis foi direto à última folha, sorrindo enquanto puxava um papelzinho de lá.

\- Nick achou meu livro também. - Ele disse sorrindo e me entregando o pequeno bilhete. - Viu só? Essa cidade é um ovo.

Sorri e vi a caligrafia de Louis, redondinha e da mesma forma que ele mandara o bilhete com as fitas para dor.

'' Depois que se perde tantas pessoas que ama você acaba aprendendo a valorizar as lembranças que tem ao invés sofrer com as que nunca terá. - Louis Tomlinson. ''

Meus olhos subiram para os deles que somente assistiam minha reação. Peguei o livro de volta e coloquei a folhinha no mesmo lugar, fechando-o e colocando-o ao meu lado. Levantei até minha mochila e peguei o verdadeiro livro de Nick, colocando ele na caixa e voltando a encaixar os livros lá dentro da forma que estava. 

Louis somente assistia eu guardar a caixa no baú, ainda calado e assim que terminei fui sentar novamente em sua frente.

\- Quantas pessoas você perdeu Louis? - Perguntei sério, tentando de qualquer forma não magoa-lo ou simplesmente fazê-lo não responder se não quisesse. Mas mesmo assim ele respirou fundo e me olhou na mesma intensidade.

\- Cinco. - Ele sussurrou e segundos depois eu senti meu coração dar uma palpitada dolorosa ao assistir seus olhos ficarem opacos. - Todos.

\- Louis... - Falei sentindo meu peito apertar, a garganta começando a fechar com um nó enorme, meus olhos imediatamente enchendo de lágrimas que felizmente não caíram. 

Ele fechou os olhos dele com força, deixando uma lágrima cair por sua bochecha. Suspirei e me aproximei mais do meio da cama que era onde Louis estava, seus olhos não abriram e ele os apertava enquanto os dedos secavam com raiva a lágrima fugitiva. 

Eu queria fazer aquela dor passar, eu queria ele sorrindo e nunca mais dessa forma em minha frente, principalmente depois de ter sido o motivo afinal eu tinha que abrir essa boca grande e curiosa. Suspirei e me aproximei dele rapidamente, tentando melhorar a situação para ambos.

Louis se assustou um pouco quando meus lábios secaram sua lágrima em uma das bochechas, mas não recuou. Ao contrario, ele sorriu tristemente e deixou os ombros caírem enquanto meus dedos acariciavam sua bochecha grande. 

\- Eu sinto muito... - Sussurrei contra seus lábios e como resposta ele somente fez como hoje mais cedo e juntou nossos lábios. 

Parecia ser humanamente impossível cansar dos beijos dele, de cansar dele.

Não pensei duas vezes antes de tocar minha língua em seus lábios em um pedido silencioso para aprofundar o beijo. Ele não recusou, seu gosto se misturando ao meu ao que suas mãos seguravam minha nuca e meu corpo o sentir se aproximar de todos os aspectos possíveis.

\- Não sinta... - Ele sussurrou e eu reprimi um lamurio sair por meus lábios enquanto o deitava em minha cama e beijava cada lugar de seu rosto que minha boca alcançasse, devagar, sem pressa ou desespero algum.

Louis suspirou e abriu as pernas para que eu encaixasse uma das minhas no meio delas. Suas mãos saíram de minha nuca e foram para minhas costas, pressionando o local para que eu soltasse meu peso em cima dele. Meus dedos acariciavam uma de suas bochechas enquanto nossas línguas continuavam a explorar um ao outro em algo tão íntimo. 

\- Você é especial meu anjo... - Sussurrei com seu lábio entre meus dentes e ele abriu os olhos encontrando os meus já o olhando. 

\- Harry...

\- Você consegue ver isso, não consegue? - Voltei a falar dando beijos em seus olhos ainda marejados. 

\- Harry...

\- Eu vejo. - Murmurei por fim, mordendo seu queixo com força e apertando sua cintura ao mesmo tempo.

\- Bobo. - Ele disse e eu bolei para seu lado, rindo e apertando sua barriga agora em um abraço. Louis desceu um pouco na cama e ficou com o nariz tocando meu peitoral. 

Eu suspirei e senti o cansaço começar a atingir de novo, mas minha atenção estava toda voltada para o nariz de Louis roçando minha camiseta algumas vezes. Minha mão começou a mexer em seus cabelos castanhos, meus dedos se perdendo entre os fios bagunçados. Sorri porque eu não me sinto tão perto de alguém faz tanto tempo e já havia esquecido como é bom. 

Alguns minutos depois Louis acabou dormindo, respirando pesadamente contra meu peitoral enquanto eu continuava brincando com seus cabelos. O cansaço logo acabou ganhando o melhor de mim e também adormeci ao seu lado.


	12. Chapter 12

Acordei meio desnorteado e com o quarto já totalmente escuro. 

Droga, dormi demais... Olhei em volta e lembrei que eu deveria ter um corpo abraçado ao meu agora, mas estou sozinho. 

Grunhi e sai lentamente da cama, vendo meu cabelo no espelho da cômoda estar algo parecido com um redemoinho ou um furacão. Fui lentamente até o andar de baixo e minha mãe estava assistindo a novela rindo de algo que passava.

\- Mãe?

Ela olhou para mim, baixou o volume e bateu no sofá para que eu fosse sentar ao seu lado. 

\- Podemos conversar Harry? Eu cheguei e você estava dormindo então achei melhor não te acordar. - Ela disse e eu já fui arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Sobre o que?

\- Seu pai ligou para cá dizendo que você não atendia ao telefone e ele queria muito falar com você... - Ela já começou com aquela expressão de desgosto sempre que o nome 'pai' está envolvido. - Para que ele quer falar com você Harry?

\- Mãe ele é meu pai... - Suspirei já desejando não ter saído do quarto. - Ele quer marcar um jantar para nós conversarmos, faz tempo que não nos falamos... Acho que é isso.

\- Um jantar?

\- Isso.

\- Você realmente está pensando em aceitar? - Ela perguntou como se isso fosse algo óbvio.

\- Sim mãe, eu já disse que iria e que ele só precisava dizer que dia. 

\- Harry...

\- Você vai começar? De novo? - Falei já me levantando do sofá.

\- Eu só quero o que é melhor para você e as vezes, muitas vezes, seu pai não é. Você bem sabe disso, Harry. Nem ele e nem a tal Patricia. 

\- Como sempre mãe você está tirando conclusões precipitadas sobre pessoas que nem conhece. Não deu certo você e o papai, mas deu certo ele com a Trisha e ela é uma mulher maravilhosa e nunca me tratou de forma ruim, assim como Zayn que é super protetor comigo. Eles gostam de mim, pare de bobagem, por favor, eu não quero brigar. 

\- Nem eu Harry, mas já disse uma vez e digo outra, eles não são sua família. - Ela disse olhando para televisão e evitando me olhar em pé do lado do sofá. - Eu sou.

\- Des é meu pai e Zayn foi feito por ele o que o faz meu irmão. Obviamente eles são minha família também. - Bufei e antes que ela falasse mais algo eu apressei o passo até meu quarto, realmente desejando não ter saído dele, evitaria essa frustração toda.

Peguei meu celular ainda pensando se ligava de volta para meu pai, mas quando desbloqueei a tela tinham três mensagens além de 10 ligações perdidas dele.

''Acabou ficando tarde e se sua mãe chegasse e nos visse talvez eu perdesse minha vida. Nós falamos depois?''

Sorri e levantei mais as outras duas mensagens. A de cima era de tarde e a outra era de quase agora.

''Quando eu cheguei em casa encontrei um gatinho na minha porta, Harry! Mas Zayn e Liam não me deixam ficar com ele. Me ajude! Acho que ele já está apaixonado pela Barbie, não quero ser o motivo de seu coração partido! *finge estar morrendo*"

''Se você já estiver acordado, pergunta básica que não precisa de resposta: Já comeu? Se a resposta for sim, parabéns você é um garoto inteligente. Se a resposta for não, vá comer, agora. Por mim, por favor? :) '

Eu só preciso agora aprender como parar de sorrir antes que minha bochecha rasgue. Deitei novamente na cama, abrindo um pouco a janela para que o vento frio entrasse no quarto que já começava a ficar quente.

''Eu ainda não comi, mas vou comer, relaxa. E você jogou o gatinho na rua de novo? Porque eles não deixam? E onde Barbie estava quando eu fui ai?''

Resolvi cuidar dos trabalhos que eu ainda provavelmente teria e como eu havia burlado a última aula, não acho que seja possível ter perdido muita coisa, decidi somente fazer algumas anotações e resumos dos últimos trabalhos, logo enchendo minhas folhas de palavras difíceis e coisas que eu tenho que pesquisar para saber.

Eu nunca fui muito inteligente, mas sempre me esforcei ao máximo para tirar notas boas e ficar na média. Quando se faz um curso como o meu não é como se você pudesse fazer o que fez a vida inteira e empurrar tudo com a barriga ou implorar por nota para os professores, eles parecem querer que você se foda mesmo.

Senti meu celular vibrar uma hora depois com a resposta de Louis.

''Quantas perguntas. De acordo com eles eu não tenho condições de cuidar de um gatinho: 'Você não cuida direito nem de si mesmo e da pobre Barbie' e me mandaram achar um lugar para ele amanhã. Acho que vou chorar, ele é tão adorável parece mini ursinho peludo e barulhento. E no dia que você veio aqui a Barbie estava no pet shop.''

''Não adianta nem implorar? Mas afinal Liam e Zayn são seus pais ou algo assim?"

Dessa vez ele demorou mais para responder então eu continuei o resumo até outra mensagem chegar.

'' Não, mas são quase. ''

Suspirei alto já tendo certeza que eu entrei em um tópico sensível. Me apressei logo para escrever a resposta.

'' Eu posso te ajudar a arrumar um lugar pra ele amanhã. Tudo bem? ''

Dessa vez a resposta chegou rápido.

'' Por favorrr (: Por hora vou deixar você descansar ok? Te vejo amanhã. Bons sonhos. ''

'' Igualmente (: xx ''

Descansar infelizmente foi uma palavra que teve que esperar mais um pouco até que eu terminasse os resumos. Depois fui até lá em baixo e comi cereal com leite e tomei meus remédios, minha mãe havia dormido no sofá então aproveitei que não estava mais sentindo dor no estômago para levá-la até seu quarto.

Acabei indo dormir com dificuldade novamente, o sono parecia não chegar e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Louis deitado comigo nessa cama minúscula algumas horas atrás. Eu realmente preciso dizer ao Doutor Philip que minha dosagem está pouca demais, eu quase não sinto efeito algum apesar de quando a manhã chegara eu não havia tido pesadelo nenhum.

Me arrumei logo para ir para as classes depois de minha mãe ter me feito tomar café e ter se despedido rapidamente, me deixando sozinho. Quando Zayn chegara dessa vez não buzinou nem nada de suas gracinhas, somente mandou uma mensagem.

\- Hey, bro. - Zayn disse me dando um beijo na testa antes de voltar a ligar o carro.

\- Hey. - Cumprimentei e ele parecia mais feliz hoje por algum motivo.

\- Papai tentou te ligar ontem e acabou desistindo depois de um tempo, bom, é pelo menos o que eu acho, tive que voltar pra casa e não vi se ele continuou tentando. - Zayn disse e eu bufei.

\- Pai enche o saco. Minha mãe quase pôs um ovo por ele ter ligado lá pra casa.

\- Ele queria dizer que marcou o jantar para sexta-feira da semana que vem. - Zayn explicou e eu assenti.

\- Eu ligo para ele depois.

\- Minha mãe ficou feliz por você ter aceitado. - Zayn disse e eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Sua mãe é adorável demais para o papai. E até para você. - Zayn me bateu, mas também riu.

\- Acho que a gente pega demais no pé dele. Tadinho. E você pega demais no meu pé.

Somente fiquei calado enquanto Zayn dirigia cantarolando alguma coisa. Juro que ele está feliz demais. 

\- Podemos falar sobre você e Louis? - Ele disse devagar, como se procurasse as palavras certas para falar. 

\- Eu e Louis?

\- Yeah, vocês parecem cada vez mais próximos... - Ele disse ainda relutante e eu somente arqueei uma sobrancelha para que ele continuasse. - Ontem ele foi lá em casa a noite para mostrar o gatinho e depois me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que vocês iriam achar um lugar novo para ele hoje... Juntos. O que tá rolando? Vocês estão... Tipo... Juntos?

Suspirei passando os dedos em minhas pálpebras como se eu estivesse cansado, e de fato eu estava. Zayn parece estar naquele modo protetor de sempre ou somente com ciúmes de nós.

\- Zayn, eu e Louis somos amigos. - Menti. Por acaso amigos se beijam daquela forma? Oops.

\- Amigos... - Zayn pareceu pensar alguns segundos depois bufou enquanto entrava em um dos estacionamentos da Uni. - Eu não acho que vocês serão isso por muito tempo, você realmente ignorou totalmente quando eu te pedi para ficar longe dele, não é?

\- Vem cá, qual seu problema com Louis? Só você pode ser amigo dele? O ciúme que você está sentindo é da parte de quem? - Falei já começando a não conseguir segurar o volume de minha voz. - Pelo amor de Deus Zayn! Louis nunca faria nada comigo, ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, qual o motivo dessa vontade de nos afastar tão grande?

\- Hey calma, eu nunca disse isso! - Zayn tentou se defender, mas eu voltei a falar antes que ele continuasse.

\- Fala logo ou simplesmente para de falar de mim e Louis. - Falei duramente e ele suspirou.

\- Eu só estou preocupado Harry.

\- Preocupado é o caralho! 

\- Vocês não são bons um pro outro! Eu já disse que isso nunca dará certo! 

Bufei com raiva abrindo a porta do carro e olhando uma última vez para Zayn lá dentro parecendo frustrado. 

\- Quem você acha que é pra falar que nós não somos bons um para o outro? - Rugi e fechando a porta com força, atraindo atenção de algumas pessoas no estacionamento. 

Dei de ombros e fui em direção das escadas, ignorando qualquer chamado com meu nome que eu ouvisse. Avistei Niall e Louis no corredor, mas somente baixei a cabeça tentando não deixa-los perceberem minha presença frustrada e irritada com as atitudes de Zayn.

\- Harry? - Ouvi a voz que agora eu conhecia bem melhor, mesmo assim ignorando e fingindo não ouvir enquanto me direcionava às escadas que davam para o corredor onde fica meu armário sem olhar para trás.

Rapidamente troquei meus livros que estavam na mochila por os que eu precisaria hoje, fechei o armário e corri para dentro de sala antes que viesse alguém tirar satisfações. 

Novamente as aulas eram entediantes demais e o fato de o professor ter desligado as luzes e deixado somente o projetor ligado me dava mais vontade de dormir, apesar disso continuei acordado mergulhado em devaneios. Zayn está agindo como se fosse a mãe de alguém com alguma necessidade especial e simplesmente tem que escolher tudo o que é melhor para o filho. Mas eu não sou filho dele e não vejo de onde ele tira que nós somos perigosos um para o outro. Ah, por favor.

Eu nunca cheguei a bater em ninguém por conta de meus ataques de raiva. O máximo que eu já fiz fora quebrar as coisas... Muitas coisas, e atirar objetos contra a parede, mas eu não faria isso com Louis e duvido muito ele fazer algo remotamente perto disso comigo.

Depois de duas horas de pura aula baseada somente em slides, o professor finalmente nos liberou para o intervalo. Eu havia pegado somente algumas anotações dos slides e colei-as em folhas que haviam trabalhos escritos em meu caderno antes de sair da sala.

Entrei na praça de alimentação barulhenta, comprei um café e fui me sentar nas mesas mais longes pois eu realmente odeio barulho, me deixa com vontade de gritar para todos calarem a boca, não é algo que eu me acostume. Se você não está prestando atenção em uma conversa, então as vozes se transformam somente em um zumbido estranho em seu ouvido, é irritante.

 

Tomei o café devagar, observando quando alguns garotos do time entraram dando risadas e brincando entre si. Niall entrou logo em seguida parecendo um pimentão de tanto rir de algo, logo depois Zayn entrou. Com Louis em suas costas. 

Eles estavam rindo de algo que Niall tagarelava e Louis também parecia bem divertido com as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura de Zayn e os braços em seu pescoço. Niall disse algo pra eles e foi com o resto dos garotos pegarem algo pra comer nas máquinas, Zayn sentou Louis em uma cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado. 

Eu não deveria estar sentindo isso. Ciúme. Puro ciúme enquanto Zayn parecia ser a coisa mais interessante do mundo para Louis que o ouvia atento e sorridente.

O que não consigo entender é o porquê o time de futebol ser tão próximo e os nadadores se odiarem tanto. Talvez o trabalho em equipe que se exige no futebol ajude-os a se gostarem, o que não é exigido na natação. 

Tentei ao máximo ocupar minha mente com coisas idiotas e não olhar para a mesa deles virou até uma meta até que terminei meu café inteiro e saí o mais rápido possível, tentando não virar para o lado da mesa deles ou até mesmo deixa-los me ver. 

Cheguei ao corredor e ainda faltavam quinze minutos de intervalo então resolvi ir para o estacionamento.   
Sentei no topo da escada, colocando minhas pernas para o lado e balançando elas devagar enquanto olhava para qualquer lugar que me parecesse melhor do que ficar pensando em Louis... e Zayn.

\- Hey Styles. - Ouvi alguém falar e me virei vendo um dos garotos que fazem natação comigo parado ao meu lado com um sorriso.

\- Hey...

\- Ed.

\- Ed. - Falei e ele sorriu, olhando para o meu lado como se pedisse permissão para sentar ali. Somente sorri brevemente e ele sentou-se do mesmo jeito que eu, as pernas curtas balançando ao meu lado.

\- Então, vi você sozinho e eu também estava sozinho então vim dizer Oi. - Ele disse simpático e eu assenti.

\- Oi. - Brinquei e ele deu uma risada, mexendo em seus cabelos ruivos devagar.

\- Está nervoso com o campeonato? 

\- Um pouco, eu não sei qual o nível dos outros dois garotos das outras universidades então... - Falei devagar. 

\- Eu conheço um deles. Liam Payne. - Ele disse.

\- Eu também conheço o Liam, ele é meu amigo, só nunca o vi nadando por isso não sei dizer se eu tenho chances de ganhar.

\- E você treina à tarde? 

\- Não tenho lugar para fazer isso, eu já tenho que fazer alguns sacrifícios para conseguir treinar aqui fora dos horários de treino. - Falei e ele bufou.

\- Esse colégio é uma droga, deveriam te dar passe livre pra usar a piscina quando não tem treino. - Ele disse e eu concordei.

\- O professor está tentando fazer isso. - Respondi com um sorriso e ele somente não destruiu o dele, parecendo estar sempre feliz. Eu gosto de pessoas assim, apesar de não ser um deles.

\- Harry? - Uma voz baixinha soou atrás de nós e Ed virou primeiro, eu já sabia perfeitamente quem é. 

Lentamente eu me inclinei até conseguir ter seu corpo pequeno e sua expressão severa em meu campo de visão. 

\- Oi Louis. - Falei e Ed rapidamente se levantou e limpou a calça com alguns tapinhas.

\- Hey... Tomlinson.

\- Tudo bem por aqui, Harry? - Ele ignorou Ed completamente e eu fiz uma careta. 

\- Tu-Tudo...

\- Então Harry, a gente se fala depois... - Ed disse sorrindo, levantando lentamente e saindo de perto. 

Louis sentou ao meu lado bufando e eu olhei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Ele estava te perturbando? - Ele ignorou minha pergunta ainda olhando Ed se afastar.

\- Não Louis, ele é gente boa. - Assegurei e ele bufou.

\- Hum...

\- Tá tudo bem?

\- Yeah. - Ele disse e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. - Eu achei que ele tivesse te enchendo, desculpa. 

Ok...

\- Então, alguma ideia de onde vamos deixar o gatinho? - Perguntei evitando falar de todos os outros tópicos como ' Você está sentindo ciúmes? ' ou ' Zayn virou algum tipo de palhaço? ' ou até ' Porque você virou de repente o macaco particular do Zayn? '

\- Nenhuma, eu quero chorar porque eles não me deixam ficar! Os olhos dele parecem os seus sabe? Bem verdes e tudo mais, ele também é branquinho e parece um mini urso polar. Bem mini e magrinho...

\- O veremos mais tarde - Falei com um sorriso. - Louis.

\- Hum?

\- Zayn fala sobre nós dois pra você? - Falei antes que eu pensasse outra vez e desistisse de perguntar. 

\- Zayn... Olha, falamos sobre isso hoje quando formos atrás de um lar para o gatinho ok? - Ele disse e eu suspirei, concordando.

\- Eu vou indo, minha aula já vai começar. 

Ele suspirou também e antes que eu levantasse Louis segurou meu braço e me impediu de levantar. Depois só senti os seus lábios macios contra os meus e seu cheiro ficar mais forte. 

\- Eu sei que você está com raiva de alguma coisa. - Ele disse assim que nossos lábios se separaram e eu lutava contra cair duro e morto rolando escadas abaixo. Ele me beijou na frente de qualquer um que quisesse ter visto! - Só não sei o que é. Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde, certo?

\- Yep. - Concordei e levantei tirando a sujeira da escada de minhas pernas e sorrindo minimamente para Louis antes de voltar até minha sala.

Acho que eu nem preciso falar como foram as últimas aulas. Exaustivas e quase assassinas. Os dois últimos professores decidiram passar trabalhos para apresentarmos individualmente e eu ainda me pergunto o motivo do curso exigir tanto trabalho dessa forma. Já estou cursando faz três anos e se eu contar quantos trabalhos já fiz é possível que o número chegue a trezentos mil trabalhos por dia. Cada vez mais desgastante e a única coisa boa de tudo isso é que os professores vão mudando de acordo com os períodos, raramente um professor é legal o suficiente para você querer mantê-lo. 

Depois de longas e desgastantes horas meu professor liberou todos e eu só passei mais cinco minutos dentro da sala terminando minhas anotações até ir em direção ao meu armário para deixar meus livros e pegar outros para as pesquisas.

\- Awe campeão! - Ouvi alguém falar atrás de mim e já virei sorrindo, assistindo Louis sorrir contente para mim. - Vamos?

\- Eu preciso achar Zayn e dizer que vou com você...

\- Eu já avisei. - Ele disse parando de sorrir.

Assenti e fomos quietos em direção ao carro dele. É claro que a maioria das pessoas já estavam olhando curiosas, cidade pequena, fofoca grande. 

\- Parece que o selinho que eu te dei já repercutiu. - Ele disse olhando pata mim com um sorriso. - Eu não poderia ligar menos.

\- Jogador super gato do time de futebol estava beijando outro garoto! Beija rapazes! - Grunhi e Louis deu uma risada alta, destravando a porta do carro e abrindo-a para mim. 

Suspirei, mas não falei nada e somente entrei. O cheiro era sempre tão bom que eu nunca conseguia reprimir respirar fundo e deixar uma nuvem gostosa de Louis tomar conta.

\- Vamos buscar o gatinho e podemos almoçar lá em casa. - Ele disse para pra trás e manobrando o carro para fora do estacionamento. - Ah, você vai conhecer a Barbie.

Eu já iria fazer um comentário sobre meus dotes culinários quando Niall mandou uma mensagem.

"As pessoas estão dizendo que Tomlinson do futebol deu um beijo em Styles da natação, aquele que faz direito e adivinhem só? Eu sou o último à saber!" 

Dei uma risada e li a mensagem em voz alta para Louis que deu uma gargalhada e chamou Niall de dramático .

"Niall, foi acidental" Totalmente acidental, com certeza. 

'"Não me venha com essa merda!"

"Horan."

"Muito cedo para procurar nomes de bebês?"

"Adeus, Horan."

Desliguei o telefone e guardei-o dentro da mochila. Louis cantarolava baixinho ao meu lado e seus dedos batucavam levemente o volante.

\- Louis.

\- Meu nome...

\- Porque Zayn nunca parece estar feliz quando estamos perto um do outro? Isso é realmente só ciúmes? 

Louis suspirou e não chegou nem a olhar pra mim continuando a prestar atenção na rua. Bufei e ele suspirou novamente.

\- Zayn tem medo de eu te bater Harry. 

Ok... 

\- Me bater?

Ok...

\- Yeah. - Ele disse já em um tom totalmente diferente, mais triste. - Eu, de acordo com vários médicos, deveria tomar medicação para controle de raiva. 

\- Ok, eu tomo isso e agora que o psiquiatra diminuiu a dosagem eu ando sentindo mais raiva e vontade de chorar. Mas... Bater em alguém?

\- Eu espero que você saiba que eu nunca te machucaria Harry. Não importa quanta medicação eu precise, eu nunca te tocaria... Dessa forma.

\- Porque ele acha que sim? - Continuei com a voz calma, vendo Louis começar a se irritar com a abordagem.

\- Eu já bati nele. 

Ok...

\- Você...

Louis respirou fundo e segurou o volante com as duas mãos pela primeira vez antes de respirar fundo novamente e começar a falar

\- Zayn estava gritando comigo por eu ter deixado o time adversário fazer quatro gols e eu estava em um dia daqueles... - Ele foi falando devagar e parecendo querer não relembrar esse dia. - E ele começou a gritar cada vez mais alto e minha cabeça doía cada vez mais. Eu estava querendo me enterrar no gramado do campo, mas ao invés disso eu acertei o rosto dele com um soco... Vários. Liam teve que correr da arquibancada junto com Niall que estava do outro lado do campo pra me tirarem de cima dele. Todos viram. Todos comentaram. Todos começaram a ter medo de mim. Incluindo Zayn. Nem passou pela minha cabeça outra coisa, ele estava me culpando por termos perdido e eu estava implorando para ele sair de perto. Mas Zayn é... Zayn. E eu sou eu.

\- Louis...

Antes que eu continuasse ele me cortou e continuou a falar enquanto estacionava o carro na garagem escura dele.

\- Zayn até hoje não confia em mim dessa forma, ele confia em mim é claro, mas quando eu começo a demonstrar raiva ele já começa a afastar todos de perto. - Ele disse ligando a luz de dentro do carro pra que eu pudesse vê-lo. - Ele só não quer que o irmão dele fique perto de um descontrolado. 

Suspirei e tirei o cinto, quase bufando enquanto me atrapalhava com o fecho. Louis olhava tudo desligado, pensativo. Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos gigantes e ele me olhou com dificuldade pela pouca luminosidade. 

\- Você nunca me machucaria, machucaria? - Perguntei com os lábios a centímetros do dele. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto eu apertava suas bochechas, vendo-o ficar com um biquinho.

\- Nunca. - Ele disse colocando rapidamente os lábios nos meus. 

\- Parece um peixinho. - Falei sorrindo e ele fez uma careta.

\- Está tentando ignorar o assunto?

\- Não. Eu nunca te machucaria. Você nunca me machucaria. Eu prometo e você promete. Fim da conversa. - Murmurei rapidamente e ele riu enquanto eu - literalmente - o atacava.

\- Vai com calma campeão. - Ele murmurou enquanto meus lábios cobriam o rosto dele de beijos.

Louis abriu a porta do carro novamente e segurara minha mão enquanto abria sua casa. 

\- Eu só preciso achar a Barbie em algum lugar. - Ele disse sorrindo e eu concordei levemente. - Cuidado para não pisar nela, as vezes ela parece se camuflar. E o gatinho que eu achei ontem está trancado no banheiro.

Dei uma risada e fui atrás da gata com Louis. Ele pegou minha mão e nos levou até o andar de cima. 

\- Barbie... Papai está em casa! - Ele ficou gritando e abrindo as portas ao longo do corredor.

Uma delas eu nunca havia entrado e foi nessa que Louis me puxou, gritando o nome do animalzinho.

\- Hiya babe! Aqui está você, que má educação não veio dizer Oi para o convidado. - Louis disse enquanto ia ao canto onde tinha uma cama pequena para gatos com uma gatinha - enorme - deitada no travesseiro. 

O quarto onde nós estávamos tinha várias prateleiras brancas com vários livros em cima e alguns porta-retratos no meio deles. Tinha um sofá que ocupava quase a parede inteira da cor bege e no outro canto ao lado da cama da Barbie tinha uma mesa com um notebook e vários livros e cadernos espalhados.

\- Você escreve aqui?

\- Yep, e estudo e faço a maioria das coisas. - Ele disse com Barbie no colo. Ela era enorme e tinha o pêlo pardo com grandes olhos da cor dos olhos de Louis. Ela parecia a gata mais feliz do mundo enquanto Louis passava os dedos em sua cabeça e suas orelhinhas. - Ela é uma gata não um ogro, não precisa ter medo.

Sorri e fui até onde ele estava com a gata atenta enquanto Louis a passava para mim.

\- Ela é pesada. Igual a você. - Brinquei e Louis me deu língua. 

\- Piadista. - Ele retrucou e eu ri alto enquanto passava a mão no pêlo macio da Barbie. - Vou pegar o outro gatinho. 

Sorri e concordei enquanto ia até o sofá e sentava com ela em meu colo. Ela não parecia muito interessada em mim quanto estava no dono momentos atrás, mas não saiu do lugar. Decidi olhar os porta-retratos que tinham ali e percebi todos eles serem os garotos. Um era Louis só com Niall, outro com Zayn e outro o Liam. A mais bonita era a de todos eles juntos que ficava na escrivaninha, assim como a foto lá em baixo eles também pareciam estar bêbados. 

\- Tudo bem... Esse é o Sem Nome. - Louis anunciou, voltando com um gatinho minúsculo na mão. Realmente pequeno.

Sorri e ele aproximou a pequena coisinha desnutrida de mim, colocando-o em cima da Barbie quem nem ligou ou ao menos se mexeu. 

\- Ele é muito fofo... - Exclamei passando meu dedo indicador em seu pêlo branco descuidado, ele era tão pequeno que chegava somente ao tamanho da minha mão. 

\- Não é? Eu juro que quero ficar com ele. - Louis disse se sentando ao meu lado. 

Eu não dei nenhum dos dois gatinhos de volta para ele, permanecendo com os dois no meu colo. 

Louis pediu licença dizendo que iria pegar a água e a comida da Barbie e saiu do quarto me deixando novamente acariciando o pêlo dos dois. Sem Nome era simplesmente adorável apesar de estar precisando de cuidados, ele nem abrira os olhos então eu não consegui ver se eram de fato da cor dos meus. 

\- Sem Nome já comeu, eu deixei comida para ele no banheiro. - Ele disse pegando calmamente Barbie de meu colo e colocando ela no chão perto ao vaso com dois compartimentos diferentes, uma para água e outro ração. - Tive que quebrar a ração e colocar um pouco de água, ele é tão pequeno que não conseguia comer. 

Assenti e coloquei o gatinho no meio de minhas pernas, fazendo carinho na barriga dele. Louis veio para meu lado e o olhou todo esticado em meu colo.

\- Já viu os olhinhos dele? - Louis perguntou passando o indicador na barriga dele também.

\- Nope, ele ainda não abriu. - Respondi.

\- Hey pequeno, abra os olhos pra Harry ver... - Ele sussurrou ainda com aquela voz que os seres humanos costumam fazer ao ver crianças, seus dedos cutucaram o minúsculo nariz rosado do gatinho que somente se remexeu e continuou a ronronar baixinho com os carinhos. - Parece que ele é preguiçoso demais pra isso. 

\- Ele é adorável, faça um favor pra mim? Tenho uma ideia. - Falei e Louis assentiu.

\- O que?

\- Deixei minha mochila lá em baixo com meu celular dentro, pegue-o pra mim? - Pedi e ele assentiu se levantando e saindo rapidamente da sala.

Um minuto depois Louis voltou e sentou-se novamente ao meu lado com meu telefone em mãos.

Liguei o telefone que eu havia desligado e Louis tirou Seu Nome do meu colo, colocando-o em sua barriga e deitando a cabeça em meu colo. A ação me deixou um tempinho sem pensar direito, mas logo eu me endireitei e resolvi aproveitar o momento para correr minha mão pelo cabelo macio de Louis. 

Minha mãe já estava nos favoritos então rapidamente eu liguei para ela.

'' Hey filho, aconteceu algo? '' Anne já foi se apressando em perguntar e eu ri de nervoso.

\- Não mãe, eu só queria lhe pedir algo.

"Oh, tudo bem? É algo do supermercado? Vou passar lá mais tarde."

\- Nem, eu tava vindo da universidade e achei um gatinho lindo no meio da rua e eu quero levá-lo pra casa. Mãe, por favor? Por favor, por favor, por favor! - Comecei a falar e Louis tapou a boca com o antebraço para não rir, eu parecia ter dez anos.

''Filho, não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Você acha que consegue cuidar dele?''

\- Acho mãe... Olha, eu prometo que vou cuidar direitinho e levo ele no veterinário amanhã mesmo depois do treino, e alimento ele direitinho. Mãe eu te amo tanto, por por favor! 

"Só se eu achar ele bonitinho, senão eu vou jogar fora." Ela brincou e eu dei uma risada.

\- Eu te amo mãe, você vai adorar ele! 

''Tem um paciente me esperando querido, depois nos falamos. Você está se sentindo bem?''

\- Estou, melhor impossível! Tchau mãe! Bom trabalho!

Louis ainda tentava não sorrir e assim que eu desliguei o telefone ele soltou um grito

\- Qual nome?!

Dei uma risada e continuei a passar vagarosamente a mão no seu cabelo. 

\- Que tal Larry? Louis e Harry. - Sussurrei e ele parou de sorri, me olhando sério com os olhinhos brilhando.

\- Larry é perfeito. - Ele sussurrou e eu me curvei bastante até estar na metade do caminho para beijá-lo. Ele levantou um pouco até nossos lábios estarem tocando suavemente. - Harry?

\- Hum?

\- Acho que a gente está começando de uma forma errada. - Ele disse suspirando e passando a mão na cabeça do recém nomeado Larry.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu quero te levar para jantar primeiro. Um encontro. - Ele disse sorrindo e eu não consegui evitar sorrir de volta. - Outro encontro no caso. 

Eu sorri e novamente me curvei pra beijá-lo, dessa vez passando mais tempo com seus lábios molhando os meus. Louis pegou Larry e colocou-o no chão perto de Barbie. Essa foi minha sina para sair daquela posição e deitar em cima dele. 

Louis sorriu e eu beijei seu queixo antes dele morder minha boca e me ouviu soltar um grunhido. 

\- Ouch, Louis. - Grunhi e ele continuou sorrindo.

\- Me desculpe, e minha resposta? - Ele exigiu passando os braços em minha cintura.

\- Eu aceito. - Respondi voltando a beijar qualquer lugar de seu rosto que minha boca alcançasse.


	13. Chapter 13

Louis e eu passamos talvez quatro horas no sofá conversando sobre as maiores besteiras possíveis e brigando sobre a sexualidade de Larry naquele dia, depois de decidirmos onde e quando seria o encontro. Só levantamos para pedir comida, depois que ele me forçou comer tudo nós voltamos para o mesmo lugar. 

Louis me contara sobre várias coisas que ocorreram em jogos que ele e os garotos participaram como o dia em que o time ganhou e Niall comemorou tirando a roupa e ficando somente de boxers correndo em volta do colégio com o ensino médio inteiro olhando. Me falara de algumas coisas que eles passaram como o dia que Zayn perdeu uma aposta e teve que gritar no meio do pátio que era gay, rendendo à ele a perda de uma namorada. 

O pobre Larry já não aguentava mais nós colocando-o de cabeça para baixo e discutindo sobre ele ser fêmea quando está na cara que ele é um macho. A briga só acabara quando tivemos a brilhante ideia de comparar Larry com a Barbie. Resultado foi que Louis ficou choramingando que queria outra gatinha fêmea e eu gargalhando dizendo que ele não sabia a diferença do órgão sexual de um gato. Isso rendeu novamente mais choros dizendo que eu não tenho coração.

Ele me levou até o supermercado para comprar ração para os dois, depois me levou para casa. Minha mãe já estava em casa, calada demais quando eu entrei então acho que ela viu Louis sair do carro e abrir a porta para mim. Mais do que isso, também provavelmente havia visto a hora em que ele sorriu e me deu um beijo. Eu somente sorri e entrei em casa quase voando, vendo ela me observar curiosa por alguns minutos antes de pedir para ver Larry. 

Larry passou a semana inteira em meu quarto por ser pequenino e eu tenho medo de deixá-lo solto e ele sair rolando escada abaixo. Minha mãe quase não o via então não se importou muito, de vez em sempre ela somente falava "Sua bola de pulgas mia demais" e depois, felizmente, esquecia da existência do gatinho. 

Andei ocupado demais com trezentos trabalhos para o curso, a semana fora totalmente puxada e no final dos quatro dias eu acabei morto de cansaço largado na cama com Larry em minha barriga pedindo carinho.

Louis e eu não havíamos nos falado muito na Universidade, seus treinos também estavam puxados. Eu finalmente ganhei a lista de exercícios que o professor fizera e ficara me acompanhando desde terça-feira, ainda tenho mais uma semana para trabalhar nela até a competição. O time também parecia estar trabalhando bastante, eu só via Zayn limpo até a hora do intervalo, depois ele parecia uma mistura de gambá com fuzileiro. Ele também nunca parecia feliz quando eu me aproximava e Louis estava por perto, mas eu não podia fazer nada a não ser lamentar por ele. 

Louis me via somente na hora do intervalo pois ia sentar comigo todos os dias. Depois nós conversamos por telefone quando eu chego em casa. Graças aos céus isso tudo termina daqui a duas semanas quando as competições finalmente acabarem. 

Hoje, felizmente, é sábado e novamente eu estava quicando no lugar por motivos de: Eu, Harry Styles, tenho um encontro com Louis Tomlinson. Encontro... Do tipo que as pessoas têm quando querem algo a mais com a outra.

Larry hoje estava simplesmente um pequeno safado, brincando com o lençol da minha cama que quase arrastava no chão de tanto ele puxar com as garras.

\- Se você rasgar meu lençol vou te jogar no lixo. Esteja avisado. - Falei enquanto ele se arrastava agora para brincar com o cadarço de meu sapato. 

Minha mãe estava em casa já que a dispensaram de manhã e a tarde, então ela poderia tirar plantão à noite e ainda receber por três períodos. O humor dela estava relativamente melhor por isso e eu iria aproveitar isso para ter uma conversa. Séria.

Desci as escadas depois de fechar a porta para Larry não sair e encontrei minha mãe assistindo séries na sala. Sentei ao seu lado no sofá e ela me olhou confusa antes de baixar o volume.

\- Mãe, podemos conversar?

\- Claro filho. - Ela concordou e eu respirei fundo antes de começar, já sabendo que a possibilidade de acabar em gritos e choro era bem - bem - grande.

\- Eu quero falar sobre o Louis. - Falei jorrando palavras e ela arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas respirou fundo e concordou. - Eu quero te avisar que temos outro... Encontro... Hoje. 

\- E porque quer me avisar isso? - Sua voz já começou a ficar com uma entonação irritada. 

\- Porque você é a minha mãe e eu moro na sua casa. - Lembrei à ela as palavras que jogara em minha cara vários dias atrás. 

\- Eu já disse o que acho sobre isso, eu realmente não sei o que achar sobre esse tal Louis e eu estou ao máximo tentando não surtar por saber que você está gostando de outra pessoa que eu não conheço. 

\- Mãe...

\- Harry, eu vi Nick crescer, conheci-o ainda um adolescente construindo uma personalidade e eu aprendi a amar ele assim como você aprender. Foram muitos anos acostumada com você entrando em casa com a mão segurando a dele, muito tempo conversando com ele enquanto esperávamos você voltar da academia. Eu me acostumei com Nick, não é fácil ver você gostando de outra pessoa.

\- Como você acha que está sendo pra mim? - Perguntei com um longo suspiro. - Fácil? Mãe eu cresci e morei com ele, Nicholas foi o primeiro para mim em tantas coisas... Eu não vou parar minha vida, ele quer minha felicidade e eu já te disse isso talvez mil vezes. Você vai ter que se acostumar com Louis, eu realmente estou gostando dele. 

\- Podemos falar sobre isso depois?

\- Não mãe. Eu finalmente estou começando a me entender novamente e queria muito que você fizesse parte disso. - Falei e ela suspirou dessa vez. - Eu vou trazer Louis aqui semana que vem pada jantar e vocês se conhecerem...

\- Você não...

\- Mãe... 

\- Eu não acho que...

\- E você vai ser educada e conhecê-lo melhor antes de voltar a dizer que não gosta dele. 

Com essa eu levantei antes que isso ficasse pior e somente a ouvi voltar aumentar o volume da televisão e bufar. 

Larry ainda tentava pegar meu lençol e eu ri antes de pegá-lo em meu colo e deitar na cama com ele. Minha mãe realmente tinha uma grande ligação com Nicholas, desde a primeira vez que ele veio aqui ela se apaixonou pelo garoto e o cabelo grande dele, parecia algo planejado. Quando Anne descobriu que nós estávamos namorando, demorou um pouco mais de tempo para que ela voltasse a gostar dele por conta do choque de descobrir que o filho é gay e namora o melhor amigo. Mas ainda sim, ela depois de algum tempo se acostumou e fora conhecendo-o melhor. No dia do assassinato quando ela me achou dentro da ambulância, eu só conseguia ouvi-la gritar enquanto tentava me abraçar, me consolar, curar meus cortes, curar tudo o que aquela noite quebrou.

Alguns minutos depois de eu começar a afundar em pensamentos, o nome de Louis brilhou na tela de meu celular.

\- Hey.

"Hey campeão... Tudo bem?"

\- Hey Lou, tudo ok, você?

"Sua voz parece que você esteve chorando."

\- Nope, estou bem... O que está acontecendo ai? - Falei me referindo aos gritos que pareciam coro de fundo da ligação.

"Niall está gritando com Liam dizendo que ele ganhou a aposta."

\- Outra aposta? Outra? - Perguntei rindo e ele bufou. 

"Velhos hábitos custam morrer. Enfim, eu só liguei para avisar que vamos ficar em casa. Sabe... Eu acho que nós somos um risco para humanidade lá fora e minha casa dá para ver as estrelas e sem risco de incêndios. Nenhum risco. Nenhum..."

\- Boa ideia. - Respondi rindo e ouvindo ele também dar uma risadinha nervosa. - Eu não tenho problemas nenhum com isso, não faz diferença babe. 

"É um alívio que você concorde, encontros em casa são uma vergonha para quem inventa."

\- Lou, vai ser perfeito, sem bobagem. - Falei com um suspiro contente - Larry está miando um Oi, eu sinto que está.

"Posso falar com ele?"

"Com um gato?"

"Yep."

Dei uma risada e coloquei o celular no viva voz ao lado do gatinho sonolento em meu colo.

' Hey pequeno, você tá sendo tratado bem? Está precisando de ajuda? Quer que eu vá te salvar? ' Louis disse com aquela voz de retardado. 

\- Idiota. - Sussurrei assistindo o gatinho miar agudo e se espreguiçar em cima de mim. 

"Saudade pequeno Larry!" Louis disse e revirei os olhos.

\- Chega dessa melação toda em minha frente, não sou pago para isso. - Falei mexendo em Larry.

"Ciumento, eu te vejo de noite certo?"

\- Yep, até mais. 

Louis desligou e tenho certeza ele estar sorrindo, eu também estava.

Fiquei brincando com Larry até mais tarde quando resolvi levantar e ir correr um pouco, aproveitando o frio. Nunca faço isso por esporte e sim para pensar, a cidade sempre começa a ficar mais bonita depois do mês de junho, o que sempre é um ótimo incentivo. Não fico suado e muito menos cansado.

Eu até iria trazer Larry, mas ele é tão pequeno que achei melhor não. Caminhei até três quarteirões depois de minha casa, vendo várias pessoas andarem com os cachorrinhos e seus filhos. O vento gelado parecia clarear tudo em minha mente, tirar a constante dor de cabeça que eu tenho, o peso em meu peito.

Quando finalmente voltei para casa me sentia trezentas vezes mais leve. Feliz por tudo o que está acontecendo e por tudo o que irá acontecer. 

Me arrumei rapidamente e minha mãe continuava mergulhada em séries na sala, daqui algumas horas ela também teria que sair para trabalhar.

Louis chegou meia hora depois de eu terminar e Anne quem avisou que ele havia chegado com rosto torcido de desgosto, o de sempre dela. 

Desci e abri a porta para encontrá-lo esperando nervoso do lado de fora, totalmente lindo. Os jeans apertados, a camiseta escura e uma jaqueta que parecia grande demais esquentando seu pequeno corpo. 

\- Hey babe. - Ele disse e eu suspirei com um sorriso.

\- Oi... - Sussurrei me agarrando na porta e abrindo mais um pouco ela. - Mãe! 

Minha mãe que estava sentada no sofá ainda assistindo me olhou confusa e levantou-se vindo até a porta. 

\- Bom, mãe, esse é o Louis. - Falei devagar e Louis sorriu encantador. - Louis, essa é minha mãe Anne.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, dona Anne. - Ele disse estendendo a mão.

Minha mãe não moveu um músculo para apertar a mão de Louis de volta que recolheu totalmente envergonhado. Suspirei e lancei um olhar de desculpas para ele, vergonha pintando meu rosto de vermelho por todos os lados.

\- Prazer é todo meu. - Ela disse com um desgosto incrível e modo avançado. 

\- Tudo bem, tchau mãe. Obrigado por, isso. - Falei já fechando a porta. - Não me espera acordada.

Louis tinha as duas mãos no bolso enquanto encarava o chão, eu só queria enterrar a cabeça onde ele estava olhando.

\- M-me desculpa Lou, ela é sempre assim ignorante. - Sussurrei e ele somente sorriu tristemente enquanto íamos pra seu carro. 

Louis abriu como sempre a porta do carro e eu suspirei assim que nós dois estávamos sozinhos dentro e tudo escuro somente com a luz dos postes iluminando.

\- Lou...

\- Tá tudo bem, não esperava que ela fosse gostar de mim. Sério. - Ele disse sorrindo e ligando o carro. - Você dormiu bem hoje?

\- Na verdade não, eu sempre tenho o pesadelo apesar de ter conseguido dormir a noite inteira. - Falei suspirando. - Com pesadelos mesmo. 

\- Vou te dar os remédio que eu tenho e você pode voltar a ter a dose de antes. - Ele disse devagar - Ninguém precisa saber.

\- Louis, eu não...

\- Hey. - Ele me cortou dando um sorriso - Tudo bem para mim, anjo. Eu não os uso.

Sorri e coloquei a mão em sua perna. Ele olhou alguns segundos para onde eu tocava e depois suspirou com um sorrisinho, voltando a olhar para a estrada. 

\- Larry estava bem?

\- Eu deixei comida e água no quarto, minha mãe tenta falar que não acha ele adorável, mas é mentira. 

Louis riu e nos calamos até chegar em sua casa. Eu desta vez deixei ele abrir a porta para mim. Subimos as poucas escadas e eu o esperei destrancar a porta.

\- Cuidado para não tropeçar na Barbie. - Ele disse sorrindo e deixou-me passar na frente. 

A casa estava com as luzes apagadas, mas não estava escura. Nem um pouco. Simplesmente pois tinham milhares de velas acesas em volta da mesa e em cada degrau da escada. A única luz acesa era uma fraca que vinha de somente duas luzes ligadas no corredor entre a sala e a cozinha. A mesa estava com dois pratos e talheres em volta, ao lado tinham taças e guardanapos. 

Minha boca não conseguia fechar e talvez minha saliva já estivesse tocando o carpete sob meus pés. Senti um arrepio passar por toda minha coluna e fazer os cabelos de minha nuca eriçarem quando Louis se aproximou e sussurrou contra minha orelha.

\- Ideia de Niall. - Ele murmurou e plantou um beijo suave no meu pescoço, quase ombro. - Gostei da camisa. 

Sorri e arqueei um pouco a cabeça para o lado enquanto ele voltava a dar outro pequeno beijo no local e eu continuava a olhar a mesa.

\- Isso é... Perfeito, Lou. - Sussurrei e ele riu contra a pele sensível de meu pescoço. 

\- Agradeça ao Niall depois então. - Ele disse segurando minha mão e me levando até a mesa, puxando a cadeira para que eu sentasse. 

Louis sorriu e foi até a cozinha e voltou com dois pratos diferentes, um com massa e o outro molho. Eu simplesmente fiquei encarando tudo como se fosse algum robô desligado, boquiaberto. Se eu permanecer calado irei evitar a vergonha por gaguejar ou algo assim.

\- Foi eu quem cozinhei. - Ele disse.

\- Não foi não.

\- Foi sim. - Ele falou sentando-se na minha frente.

\- Não, não foi. - Repeti e Louis riu me dando língua.

\- Tá, eu comprei no supermercado e só esquentei. - Ele disse bufando e eu dei uma risada antes dele colocar em meu prato e pedir para eu provar e fingir que fora ele quem fez.

Comemos somente falando algumas coisas uma vez ou outra. Louis sorria a cada dez segundos e eu somente tentava não ficar vermelho cada vez que nossos olhares se encontravam. O local todo parecia deixar tudo... Romântico demais. As luzes derretiam cada vez mais e eu não conseguia parar de imaginar Louis fazendo tudo isso, com certeza ele deveria ter arrumado enquanto cantarolava baixinho como parece adorar fazer as coisas. A comida estava realmente boa, mas ainda estava achando demais e quando Louis terminou eu ainda estava tentando empurrar o resto para dentro, começando a me sentir mal. 

\- Não precisa terminar se não quiser. - Ele disse com um sorriso compreensivo e eu coloquei o meu garfo e faca devagar no canto do prato. - Deixe espaço para um pequeno jogo.

Pisquei devagar antes de arquear as sobrancelhas e balançar a cabeça.

\- Jogo?

\- Yep, espere vou pegar.

E com um sorriso ele voltou para a cozinha. Ouvi um miado baixinho e vi Barbie andar devagar e se jogar no sofá olhando pra mim.

\- Olá Barbie! - Falei e ela somente virou a cara, deitando para o outro lado. Ela realmente não gosta de mim, fato. 

\- Hey pequena, veio dizer Oi para o Harry? Awn meu bebê é tão educado! - Louis disse sentando-se novamente em minha frente com uma caixa de bombons na mão. 

\- Ela virou a cara para mim, não é muito educado da parte dela, não se iluda. - Brinquei e Louis riu. 

\- Tudo bem, aqui está. - Ele disse abrindo a caixa.

Eram seis bombons redondos de tamanho médio, cada um com uma cobertura de cor diferente em forma de um caracol. Eu sorri o olhando sugestivamente.

\- A brincadeira é a seguinte, a gente venda os olhos e pega um bombom. - Ele disse sem destruir o fiel sorriso nos lábios. - Em baixo da forminha deles tem escrito o sabor, então quem está vendado tenta adivinhar. 

\- O que eu ganho se eu acertar? - Perguntei tentando esconder a risada.

\- Não sei... Algo que você queira?

\- Eu vou pensar, se eu ganhar eu te digo. - Falei e ele sorriu. - Eu começo?

\- Posso começar? - Ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo que eu então somente ri e balancei a cabeça.

\- Onde está a venda? 

\- Não espione!

Louis sorriu e levantou novamente, correndo escadas acima enquanto eu olhava tudo meio assustado. Alguns segundos depois ele voltou com algo branco nas mãos.

\- Uma meia? Bem elaborado. - Falei e ele novamente esticou a língua para mim.

\- Ela está limpa, prometo. - Ele disse colocando a meia longa nos olhos.

\- Você não está vendo? Está? - Perguntei e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Nope, tudo bem, pega um. - Ele disse e eu olhei a caixa, pegando um com a cobertura amarela.

\- Ok, eu posso ver o sabor né?

\- Deve. 

Olhei a forminha que tinha escrito "Maracujá com pimenta" e fiz uma careta. Não deve ser tão bom. Peguei a taça dele que ainda tinha um pouco de vinho e coloquei por perto. 

\- Abre a boca. 

Louis sorriu e eu dei um pedaço do bombom pra ele, assisti-o mastigar e fazer uma careta.

\- Bom, tem pimenta com certeza. - Ele disse ainda mastigando. - E maracujá? 

Dei uma risada e coloquei o resto do bombom dentro da forma, não continuando à tortura-lo. 

\- Eu acertei.

\- Não.

\- Sério? 

\- Não.

\- Não, sério?

\- Estou brincando, você acertou! - Falei rindo e ele me deu língua. 

\- Yay! Minha língua está ardendo. - Ele disse sorrindo e eu coloquei a mão dele na taça.

Enquanto ele tomava eu escolhia outro bombom. Peguei um marrom, tentando deixar os mais bonitinhos para mim, óbvio.

\- Você não está olhando o nome dos outros está?

\- Talvez eu esteja. - Brinquei e ele riu me dando língua. De novo.

\- Tudo bem, pronto?

Coloquei outro bombom em sua boca e ele o quebrou começando a mastigar. Levou mais tempo pra que Louis desse o palpite.

\- Esse é muito ruim. - Ele disse ainda mastigando e eu ri.

\- Não estou nem aí, quem está comendo é você. - Falei e ele esticou o dedo do meio pra mim. 

\- Tá... É de limão? - Ele perguntou ainda fazendo careta.

\- Nope. Tem segunda chance?

\- Tem, só pra mim. - Ele brincou e eu revirei os olhos apesar dele não poder ver.

\- Então perdeu baby, é de hortelã. - Falei pegando outro bombom, esse tinha a cobertura rosa.

Louis novamente abriu a boca e eu coloquei o bombom rosa nela. Assisti-o mastigar e soltar uma exclamação prazerosa, sorrindo e passando um dedo nos lábios.

\- Esse foi o melhor, de longe! - Louis disse ainda sem destruir o sorriso. - Acho que é de morango com pimenta. Eu estou ficando puto com essa pimenta toda.

Dei uma risada e olhei no papelzinho.

\- Acertou! 

Ele riu e tirou a venda, me olhando sorrir com a expressão extasiada. 

\- Acertei duas! Awe!

\- Minha vez. - Falei sorrindo e ele veio colocar a meia em meu rosto. A venda.

Ela realmente não estava suja e cheirava a amaciante. Não consegui parar de sorrir enquanto ele dava o nó na meia para mim, o ouvi dar uma risadinha e antes que eu abrisse a boca, senti seus lábios molhados chocarem-se contra os meus. 

\- Acho que esse é de Louis. - Brinquei e ele deu uma risada antes de vir novamente me beijar. Dessa vez foi mais longo e eu me deleitei com o barulho suave de nossos lábios estalando um no outro.

\- Tudo bem, vamos lá campeão.

O primeiro bombom tinha um gosto forte e com certeza não tinha pimenta, somente o gosto forte. Sorri e ouvi Louis mexer em algo.

\- Acho que só é chocolate amargo. - Respondi e ele riu.

\- Acertou!

\- Yay!

Ele parecia mexer em algo novamente e eu abri a boca, quebrando o pedaço do bombom. Esse tinha um gosto leve de pimenta e algo que eu não conseguia identificar. Fiz uma careta e Louis riu.

\- Você nunca vai acertar.

\- Cala a boca. Eu só sinto gosto de pimenta! - Lamentei e Louis bufou.

\- Viu só, nunca vai acertar. 

Pedi outro pedaço e novamente só senti gosto de pimenta e algo identificável.

\- Não sei...

\- É pimenta com côco. - Ele disse e eu fiz uma careta.

\- Que nojo!

\- Não esto nem aí, quem está comendo é você! - Ele imitou minha voz e eu bufei.

\- Idiota.

\- Tudo bem, acertou uma. Se você acertar essa, empatamos. - Ele disse e eu assenti enquanto novamente provava outro bombom.

Esse foi difícil, o gosto dos outros bombons ainda estava forte em minha língua, mas ele não parecia ter um gosto de nada especial.

\- Só chocolate?

\- Errou! - Louis cantarolou e eu suspirei, fazendo biquinho. - Chocolate e leite.

\- Não dá na mesma?

\- De acordo com papel, não. - Ele disse tirando minha venda. Meia.

Eu sorri enquanto ele me roubava outro selinho, com gosto de chocolate.

\- Eu amei o jantar, Lou. - Sussurrei e ele segurou minha mão me puxando da cadeira, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

\- Você não quer ir agora, quer? Eu tenho um filme incrível sobre a reprodução das girafas. - Ele disse e eu deixei minha gargalhada preencher a sala, jogando a cabeça pra trás e segurando minha barriga que começou a doer.

\- Você está falando... falando sério? - Perguntei ainda gargalhando e ele balançou a cabeça rindo.

\- Nope, o nome é Historias Cruzadas, é um filme realmente bonito e foi um trabalho que a professora passou essa semana. - Ele disse e eu assenti.

Ele me puxou escadas acima ainda sem soltar minha mão e fomos até o quarto que eu deitara ele no nosso último encontro. Louis foi colocar o DVD enquanto eu sentava na ponta da cama. Assim que o filme começou a rodar ele olhou para mim e passou reto, tirando o sapato e deitando no começo da cama. Também tirei vagarosamente os meus enquanto ele dava tapinhas na cama para que eu fosse deitar seu ao lado. 

Sorri agarrando sua cintura e passando o nariz levemente por sua camisa cheirosa.

\- Obrigado Lou...

\- Não agradece, anjo. Eu quem agradeço você ter aceitado.

O filme ainda começava devagar e o cheiro de Louis era tão bom... Me virei e comecei a lentamente beijar seu maxilar, sentindo ele arrepiar sob meu toque. Me arrumei melhor ao seu lado e finalmente achei seus lábios, dando uma mordida antes de começar a beijá-lo com vontade.

\- Harry...

\- Hum? - Murmurei em resposta enquanto estalava novamente meus lábios contra os seus. Sem línguas envolvidas até agora, somente o gosto doce dos lábios macios dele.

\- É cedo demais?

Parei de ataca-lo e olhei seus olhos tão perto dos meus. Tão azuis... Tão lindos.

\- Para?

\- Pedir você em namoro.


	14. Chapter 14

\- O-o que? - Gaguejei e me arrumei na cama novamente, tentando ao máximo não olhar mais para Louis enquanto as palavras que ele sussurrara vagavam em minha mente. 

Louis tirou as mãos de minhas costas e se sentou assim como eu havia feito, olhando para os próprios dedos. 

\- E-eu não quis dizer assim, oh meu Deus... - Ele disse levantando da cama e se afastando até o meio do quarto sem me olhar, passando a mão nos cabelos e deixando-os bagunçados. - Você não precisa aceitar, muito menos lembrar que eu falei isso Harry. E-eu sei que ainda é cedo e que Nick foi o único que você vai gostar... E-eu sou um idiota, eu deveria ter fica...

\- Hey! - Cortei ele que começava a se perder nas palavras cada vez mais e nem olhava para mim. 

Louis suspirou e virou para me encarar enquanto a tevê era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida, como se ambos estivéssemos recusando até respirar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos como se ele fosse começar a chorar e seu rosto também em um tom rosado de vergonha.

\- Está tudo bem. - Assegurei com a voz baixinha e minha cabeça novamente caiu para olhar meus próprios dedos. 

Ele me pediu em namoro. Namoro. Claro que um encontro é algo que de qualquer forma e qualquer dia levaria a isso, mas acho que eu não estava preparado para ser hoje. Ou desta forma. Mesmo assim, eu não estar preparado não significa que eu não queira.

Alguns minutos se passaram em um completo silêncio e eu somente ouvia o DVD continuar e Louis respirar baixo e desconcertadamente. 

\- Harry fala alguma coisa pelo amor de Deus. - Ele pediu segurando o cabelo para trás com uma mão, deixando sua testa à mostra enquanto os fios eram puxados com força. Sua outra mão estava na cintura e seu peito descia e subia rapidamente.

\- Eu aceito. - Sussurrei baixo demais, novamente baixando a cabeça para minhas mãos enquanto meu rosto começava a corar violentamente.

\- Desculpe?

\- Eu... - Levantei a cabeça e ele continuava da mesma forma, com a expressão torturada e confusa, ele não havia ouvido. - Eu disse que aceito, Louis.

Ele soltou sua franja que caíra totalmente bagunçada por sua testa e deixou a boca abrir mais um pouco enquanto respirava pesadamente. 

\- Oh meu Deus. - Ele disse respirando fundo novamente e eu não conseguia nem me mexer da cama, ainda sentado em meu calcanhar e com o pé e os joelhos aguentando todo meu peso.

\- Louis... - Grunhi ansiando por alguma resposta coerente da parte dele.

Então sua expressão rasgou em um sorriso enquanto ele vinha até mim e me jogava de volta na cama, seu corpo um peso sólido e real em cima do meu.

\- Você me assustou idiota. - Ele sussurrou enquanto eu segurava cada lado de sua cintura e o fazia depositar o peso inteiro em meu corpo. 

Cada braço de Louis ficou apoiado na cama ao lado de minha cabeça, e eu passei alguns segundos admirando seus bíceps antes de virar o rosto e plantar um pequeno beijo em seu braço, Louis assistindo sem sorrir ou até piscar somente me observando com desejo. 

\- Desculpe. - Murmurei depois de algum tempo em resposta ao seu susto.

Então sua franja começou a fazer cócegas em minhas pálpebras e minha testa, fechando lentamente os olhos sentindo seus lábios tocarem minha bochecha por alguns segundos antes de irem até meus lábios. 

Eu não esperei nossos lábios tocarem duas vezes até abrir a boca e deixar sua língua encontrar a minha ainda com gosto de chocolate e pimenta. Minhas mãos subiram até o cabelo de Louis e tirou sua franja do espaço entre nossos rostos antes que sem querer ela acabe fazendo parte do beijo, minha outra mão achou um ponto sensível em sua nuca ao puxar os cabelos dali. 

Louis grunhiu enquanto eu continuava a enrolar seus cabelos em meus dedos, puxando-os só para ouvi-lo exclamar algo contra minha boca, sua língua quase urgente contra a minha. 

Minha mente ainda pulsava com a palavra namorado, quase me fazendo sorrir enquanto sentia o gosto de creme dental misturado com chocolate na ponta da minha língua. 

O cheiro era algo quase embriagante e eu parecia um viciado, respirando fundo em cada seis segundos querendo gravar arduamente o cheiro forte de Louis. Eu havia passado quase um litro de perfume, mas era algo suave e doce, o de Lou o oposto, forte... Másculo. 

Minhas mãos desceram de sua nuca até um lugar onde eu tinha bastante curiosidade de sentir e pegar, assim que Louis parou de colocar o peso todo em mim e colocou uma perna de cada lado de minha cintura. Novamente ele deixou um grunhido baixinho subir por sua garganta enquanto minhas mãos puxavam devagar a malha de sua camiseta para cima, revelando somente suas covinhas nas costas, acima de sua bunda. Seu estômago retraiu ao sentir meu toque, sua boca deixou a minha por alguns segundos somente para deixar um suspiro trêmulo sair antes de voltar a colocar a língua em minha boca. 

Eu queria recuar o beijo somente para olhar sua barriga sob meus dedos, a pele arrepiada contra mim parecia tão macia quanto a pele de sua bochecha.

\- Hazz... - Ele gemeu com os lábios ainda grudados aos meus, dedos firmes agarrando sua pele.

Separei nossos lábios depois de deixar vários selinhos nos seus já vermelhos. Louis encostou a testa na minha e eu suspirei tirando minha mão de sua barriga antes mesmo de conseguir vê-la, guardando minha curiosidade para outra hora enquanto descia a malha para voltar a cobrir o pedaço de pele.

\- Acho que estamos perdendo o filme, namorado. - Sussurrei e ele sorriu antes de me beijar de novo e sair de cima. Sinceramente, foda-se o filme. 

Voltamos devagar para aquela mesma posição de alguns minutos atrás e desta vez assistimos mesmo o que sobrara do filme. Louis tivera que me explicar o começo e quando acabara me explicou também o final porque eu sou uma pessoa de mente lenta, obrigado, de nada.

Sua voz sonolenta perguntou se eu queria ver outro filme assim que Histórias Cruzadas acabou e eu recusei, começando a falar sobre algumas coisas de quando eu era mais novo pra ele que pedira para falar sobre mim. Louis parecia cansado e eu também não estava muito longe disso, já passava da meia noite mas ele recusava dormir e dizia que queria me ouvir.

Em uma das minhas histórias senti minhas pálpebras pesarem mais ainda e acho que fui parando de falar aos poucos até acabar dormindo no abraço quente de meu namorado. 

xx

Primeiro instinto ao acordar foi procurar pelos braços de Louis que não estavam mais em minha volta. Abri os olhos devagar e ainda estava escuro no quarto, minhas mãos correndo pelos lençóis atrás de meu celular. 

O quarto era o mesmo que eu dormira na última vez. Todo branco e com a cama gigante. Louis não estava aqui, e nem sinal dele no banheiro também escuro. Meu celular, que marcava quatro e meia da manhã, focalizou um abajur ao meu lado na pequena mesinha de cabeceira e eu procurei o lugar de liga-lo até que o quarto tivesse iluminado o suficiente para que eu pudesse procurar Louis melhor.

Nenhum sinal. 

Levantei devagar, pisando com cuidado como se fosse algum ladrão querendo assaltar. Sai do quarto devagar e a luz do corredor estava ligada fracamente iluminando-o, tudo em um silêncio mortal. Exceto por um barulho baixo de choro. Sim, choro. 

Era meramente audível e vinha do quarto que eu estava com Louis hoje mais cedo. Antes que eu sequer chegasse à metade do caminho para o quarto reconheci ser choro dele. Claro, de quem mais seria Harry? Obama.

Corri até o quarto, empurrando a porta entreaberta e vendo Louis enrolado nas cobertas como uma pequena bola, choramingando em meio a soluços contínuos.

\- Lou? - Tentei chama-lo, mas não ganhei resposta e nem choro cessou enquanto eu caminhava devagar até seu lado e percebia seu rosto molhado e suado com a franja grudada em sua testa. 

\- Louis? - Tentei de novo e ele soluçou mais uma vez, tremendo contra o cobertor. - Lou, hey amor...

\- Lottie... - Ele choramingou mais alto, tirando o cobertor de perto de seu corpo e enrolando em si mesmo. - Fizz...

Ele estava dormindo e tendo um pesadelo com algumas garotas chamadas Lottie e Fizz... Quem é Lottie e Fizz?

\- Louis, acorda. - Pedi segurando seu rosto e limpando as lágrimas que saíam dali. - Louis... Amor...

É por isso que ele me colocara no outro quarto ao invés de somente me deixar dormir aqui, para que eu não acordasse com seus pesadelos. Eu estava realmente achando que seria ao contrário se fosse esse o caso.

\- Meu amor, acorde. - Pedi entrelaçando os dedos em seu cabelo. Louis parou de chorar aos poucos, mas permaneceu soluçando, lentamente voltando ao consciente. - Lou.

Fiquei chacoalhando seu corpo devagar enquanto ele ia aos poucos acordando. Seus olhos abriram devagar e ele balançou a cabeça antes de tentar focar os olhos em mim.

\- Harry....

\- Vem cá. - Murmurei e ele limpou os olhos lentamente antes de me olhar com a expressão confusa.

Louis não abriu a boca para me impedir de aproximar um pouco mais, somente deixou puxá-lo para meu colo enquanto eu encostava as costas na cabeceira da cama. 

\- M-me desculpa, Harry...

\- Shh, feche os olhos. - Murmurei ainda tentando enxugar as lágrimas e o suor de seu rosto.

\- Harry...

\- Não, podemos discutir isso daqui algumas horas, só feche os olhos.

Não quero Louis irritado, muito menos com sono então comecei a mexer em seus cabelos enquanto os soluços iam parando devagar e ele voltava cansadamente deixar os cílios longos quase tocarem suas bochechas enquanto os olhos não conseguiam se manter abertos. 

Eu não podia voltar a dormir graças a posição pouco confortável, também Louis abria os olhos cada vez que minha mão parava de se movimentar em seu cabelo. Então eu assisti o sol começar a iluminar o quarto devagar através de algumas partes que a cortina não cobria a janela. Minhas mãos trabalhavam incessantes em seus cabelos macios, não me importando por não poder voltar à dormir.

O tempo que ele dormira e eu continuei acordado para tentar acalma-lo fora um ótimo tempo para pensar. Pensar em como minha vida anda melhorando de uma forma quase irreconhecível desde que eu conheci Louis. Apesar de estar começando a falar com ele agora, eu havia melhorado muito mais com relação aos meus pensamentos conturbados por Nick e o pesadelo daquele dia. Eu simplesmente ocupava minha cabeça todos os dias com Louis, Louis e... Louis. Já havia passado a noite inteira sem pesadelos algumas vezes só por ter dormido tarde demais pensando nele, talvez a mente tenha ficado cansada demais e poupado de me fazer relembrar algo que eu tento esquecer. 

Lembrei que minha mãe chegaria em casa de manhã cedo do plantão, se ela chegasse e eu não estivesse lá é bem capaz de pegar o Larry e assá-lo com raiva achando que eu virei algum tipo de prostituta do Louis. Não duvide. De nenhum dos casos.

\- Harry? - A voz rouca dele soou talvez duas horas depois de ter começado a dormir de verdade. Eu ainda estava na mesma posição e com a mão em seu cabelo.

\- Bom dia amor, eu acho que você deveria dormir mais. - Sugeri e ele abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça em meu colo até estar olhando pra mim. 

\- Me desculpa por isso Hazz, foi por isso que eu queria que você dormisse no outro quarto. - Ele lamentou tentando me fazer deitar ao seu lado. - Eu provavelmente faço isso todas as noites se contar com as noites em que eu não acordo até que o pesadelo acabe. 

\- Hey, está tudo bem. - Sussurrei enquanto deitava devagar ao seu lado e puxava sua perna grossa para encaixar em minha cintura.

Louis escondeu o rosto em meu peitoral e eu sorri respirando contra seus cabelos. 

\- Dorme Lou... - Falei devagar, minha voz saindo grossa demais como todas as manhãs.

Senti Louis balançar a cabeça e me puxar mais para perto usando a perna que mantinha em minha cintura.

\- Eu tenho dentista hoje. - Ele grunhiu contra a malha da minha camisa, agarrando-a como se quisesse cheira-la.

\- Sábado?

\- É uma droga, vou chorar. - Ele disse e eu sorri.

\- Bobo.

\- Você gostaria de mim com um aparelho? - Ele perguntou casualmente e eu apertei mais meus braços em volta de seus ombros.

\- Não. 

Louis riu e ficou abraçado comigo até meia hora depois quando ele se levantou e me puxou junto para escovar os dentes e arrumar o cabelo bagunçado dele. Eu quem havia bagunçado, só para deixar claro como o dia.

\- Eu tenho uma escova fechada em algum lugar da casa, só tenho que procurar antes... - Ele sorriu e saiu do banheiro, me pedindo um minuto. 

Esse banheiro eu ainda não tinha entrado, era praticamente igual ao outro porém menor e claramente mais usado, a escova, pasta de dente, toalhas e até uma boxer jogada ali perto.

Louis voltou com uma escova lacrada e saiu do banheiro dizendo que usaria o outro, me deixando neste sozinho. Tentei ao máximo arrumar meu cabelo que estava um pequeno ninho, depois passei água em meu rosto e escovei os dentes.

Louis não estava no quarto e eu ouvi alguns barulhos na cozinha antes de descer e encontrar Barbie no sofá, encolhida prestes à dormir sem dar muita atenção para Louis fazendo uma barulheira louca na cozinha. 

\- Bom dia Barbie! - Falei indo tocar nela. Meio que desisti assim que a gata me olhou "me toca e morre seu desgraçado". - Tudo bem, sem cumprimentos. 

\- Deixe minha gata em paz, por favor? - Louis disse rindo. 

Ajudei ele tirar a louça que ainda estava na mesa de ontem e colocar duas xícaras na mesa. 

\- Eu vou ter que ir até até a padaria, acho que você já deve ter percebido como eu sou na cozinha. - Ele disse. - Além do que eu nunca tomo café aqui sábado e domingo, costumo dormir com Zayn, Niall e Liam ou então ir para lá de manhã...

Dei uma risada e fui me sentar em seu colo. A nova posição parecia agradável o suficiente se você considerar que as coxas de Louis não vão parar muito longe da cópia fiel de um travesseiro. 

\- Eu sei fazer várias coisas. - Murmurei passando os braços por seu pescoço e ele agarrando minha cintura.

\- Esqueci que você é o mais velho, sabe mais coisas... - Ele brincou, escondendo a cabeça em meu pescoço. 

\- É verdade. - Confirmei e ele riu.

\- Cale a boca.

\- Eu faço vinte e três em fevereiro do ano que vem, eu quem mando calar a boca aqui. - Falei mordendo o polegar dele que passava vagamente em minha boca. 

\- Oh, wow, como você é velho! Essa relação deveria ser considerada pedofilia. - Ele bufou e eu revirei os olhos. 

\- Bebê. 

\- Cala a boca.

\- Você é mais novo, menor, tem uma gatinha chamada Barbie e não pense que eu não vi o Power Ranger jogado no canto do seu quarto. - Falei e ele deu uma gargalhada, batendo a mão em minha coxa.

\- Você é um idiota, dá o fora, eu vou fazer algo para nós.

\- Ah é, eu esqueci de que você também não sabe cozinhar... Nada. 

\- Eu sei fazer café e chá! Obrigado, de nada. - Ele murmurou enquanto eu me levantava e ele nos puxava até a cozinha. 

\- Eu posso fazer omeletes, se você tiver alguma coisa de comer na cozinha. - Brinquei.

Acabou comigo de um lado do fogão fazendo omeletes para nós dois e ele tentando acertar a quantidade de açúcar no café, fervendo água para seu chá. O vi colocar ração para a pequena Barbie que comeu ignorando totalmente nossa presença.

A cozinha não tinha uma mesa e sim um grande tampo de granito retangular onde colocamos os pratos e Louis foi na mesa pegar as xícaras que levamos para lá. 

O café estava horrível - horrível para atenuar a situação - mas eu realmente não disse nada, tomei tudo calado e sem fazer uma careta enquanto comia a omelete ao mesmo tempo na tentativa de melhorar o gosto amargo na boca. Louis não pareceu perceber que eu não gostei enquanto tomava o chá dele. 

Assim que terminei nós fomos escovar novamente os dentes e eu fui arrumar a cama que bagunçara no outro quarto enquanto ele tentava fazer o mesmo. Tentava.

\- Será que Larry ainda tem comida? - Louis perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Provavelmente não e minha mãe já deve estar em casa no estado Vou Matar Meu Filho, pronta para jogar uma aranha venenosa em minha cara assim que eu entrar. - Dramatizei e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Você é muito duro com ela. - Ele disse suavemente.

Por alguns segundos eu permaneci somente encarando seus olhos sem responder nada, tentando achar algo por trás de suas palavras, tentando qualquer coisa.

\- Então, eu te levo para casa e podemos nos ver mais tarde? - Ele perguntou arqueando novamente a sobrancelha. - O apartamento de Niall e Zayn vira algo do tipo "Abrigo para os sem-teto" nos fins de semana, Liam e eu passamos o dia lá... Vergonhosamente jogando vídeo-game o dia inteiro. - Ele admitiu e eu sorri.

\- Claro. - Assegurei e ele segurou minha mão depois de pegar a chave na mesa da sala.

\- Se comporte Barbie!

Louis brincava vagamente com meus dedos durante o caminho e eu somente suspirava, enrolando os meus nos seus mais curtos. Não eram tão pequenos, mas ficavam incrivelmente menores se comparados aos meus.

\- Eu te vejo mais tarde então? - Ele perguntou assim que chegamos em minha casa. 

\- Yep. - Respondi me aproximando para lhe dar um beijo.

Algo que estava virando um fato é que Louis e seus lábios parecem algo totalmente viciante, é como se um beijo tivesse que obrigatoriamente virar dois, três...

Segurei no lugar de sempre, enrolando meus dedos em seu cabelo e puxando seu rosto para mais perto. Ele em resposta puxou o freio de mão e se aproximou mais, segurando minha bochecha só com uma mão e mordendo meu lábio inferior.

\- Ousado. - Murmurei ainda entre seus dentes e ele riu me deixando sair de perto.

\- Oh porra, Harry... - Olhei assustado, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto ele deixava um suspiro sair. - Você esqueceu de me lembrar de te dar os remédios. 

Minha vez de suspirar e olhar nos seus olhos, não falando algo por algum tempo.

\- Você não acha que precisa? Iam te ajudar a dormir melhor e evitar esses pesadelos...

\- Não vamos falar sobre isso, tudo bem? - Ele me cortou e eu respirei fundo.

Beijei sua bochecha, novamente comprovando que sua pele é algo que vicia e saí do carro. 

\- Hey Harry? - Ele chamou enquanto eu fechava a porta.

\- Oi?

\- Quer que eu venha te buscar? - Ele perguntou. - Mais tarde, eu digo.

\- Nope, não precisa.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Tenho Louis, você é meu namorado, não meu motorista. - Bufei e ele deu uma risada. Novamente eu estou impressionado em como essa palavra é bonita. Algo tão... simples e tão... doce e delicado... é tão meu. 

\- Atrevido.

\- Boa sorte no dentista. - Desejei e ele assentiu antes de ir embora. 

Andei devagar, já esperando por algum tipo de maldição quando eu entrasse em casa. Puxei a chave de meu bolso, agradecendo por ela ainda estar lá e destrancando a porta. 

Nem sinal da minha mãe. Em lugar nenhum.

Puxei meu telefone para ligar e caiu na caixa postal duas vezes antes dela atender.

\- Mãe?

"Oi filho. O que houve?"

\- Onde a senhora está?

"Eu saí do plantão e vim dormir na casa de uma das minhas amigas. A gente acabou indo para um barzinho..."

\- Sério? - Bufei revirando os olhos. Amigas. 

"Muito sério Harry, foi bem divertido, tão divertido quanto sua noite."

\- Bom dia pra senhora também. Eu fico feliz. - Mais feliz ainda se a senhora admitisse que é um provável futuro namorado, ou qualquer coisa menos a mentira das "amigas".

"Bom dia, filho."

Desliguei o telefone e fui até meu quarto pegar Larry para dar uma voltinha por minha casa. Alimentei e depois fui atrás de algum lugar que minha mãe possa ter deixado os remédios. Nem sinal deles então eu teria que passar o dia escorrendo por todos os lados.

Passei a manhã assistindo desenhos e tentando não lembrar que eu tinha que estudar. Larry ficou firme ao meu lado, brincando comigo todo alegre e eu percebi ele estar ficando mais bonitinho e bem mais gordinho. Só levantei do sofá para cereal e poder dizer que eu havia almoçado.

Assim que dera três da tarde eu fui tomar banho e me arrumar para ir até a casa de Zayn. Costumava fazer mais isso, pela parte da tarde dos dias de semana já que minha mãe sempre passa o final de semana em casa e odeia que eu vá para lá. Por isso eu nunca via Louis, provavelmente.

Decidi que ir andando era a única forma já que eu recusei que Louis viesse me buscar. Já está ficando meio ridículo ele me levar para todos os lugares, estou começando a ficar com vergonha. As ruas estavam até movimentadas com pessoas caminhando e conversando então eu cheguei até o prédio de Zayn rapidamente e distraído.

Esperei até que o porteiro interfonasse para o apartamento de meu irmão e me deixasse entrar, subindo vagarosamente enquanto meu coração não fazia o mesmo e martelava forte contra meu peito. Louis e eu somos namorados agora, não sei dizer se ele vai contar e Zayn irá enlouquecer. Com certeza Zayn irá ficar irado quando descobrir, ou ficar sabendo.

Quem abriu a porta para mim fora Niall, sorrindo normalmente o que indicava ele não saber ainda, caso o contrário estaria querendo me matar, gritando em meu ouvido exigindo explicações e motivos de não termos contado antes.

\- Hey, cadê os garotos? - Garotos = Louis. 

\- Liam e Zayn saíram para comprar besteiras no supermercado e nem sinal do Louis. - Niall disse e eu já fiquei tenso. - Ele nem me ligou hoje. 

Droga. 

\- Ligou para os meninos?

\- Também não, estamos até preocupados, dia de sábado ele sempre é o primeiro a chegar, mas Lou deve estar terminando o artigo dele desde cedo, talvez seja isso, só não sei o motivo de não atender o celular. - Niall disse suspirando. - Cara, espera eu ir tomar banho?

\- Tudo bem. - Assenti rapidamente e assim que Niall saiu de perto eu peguei meu telefone do bolso.

Uma ligação.

Duas Ligações.

Três ligações.

Seis ligações...

Ele foi no dentista de manhã, não é possível ele ainda não estar em casa...

\- Louis me atende, por favor, onde você está? - Perguntei assim que a décima ligação também caiu na caixa postal.

Caralho Louis! Atende!

Suspirei e fui até o quarto de Niall.

\- Niall! Eu vou ali rapidinho, minha mãe me chamou. - Falei embolando as palavras demais e tendo que respirar fundo até continuar. - Eu já volto cara.

\- Tudo bem, quer meu carro?

\- Não, obrigado Nialler. - Falei rapidamente, saindo do apartamento o mais rápido possível ainda tentando ligar .

' Hey, é o Louis, eu provavelmente estou ocupado, deixe seu recado '


	15. Chapter 15

É claro que passou pela minha cabeça que eu posso estar exagerando por estar tão preocupado com alguém que não é mais criança, mas qual a probabilidade de estar acontecendo algo bom com ele não atendendo o telefone e sumido desde a manhã?

Assim que eu ia saindo do apartamento, Zayn ia chegando com sacolas e Liam.

\- Hey Hazz. - Zayn me cumprimentou com o sempre beijo na testa e Liam somente acenou enquanto tinha o telefone na orelha. - Ele atendeu? - Zayn perguntou olhando pra Liam.

\- Louis você já está assustando a gente, se era isso que queria você conseguiu. - Liam falou com um tom raivoso e meu corpo inteiro ficou mais tenso ainda. - Atende este caralho.

Liam bloqueou o celular e me olhou esperançoso.

\- Louis simplesmente sumiu e não atende ninguém, ele te ligou hoje Harry? - Liam perguntou e Zayn remexeu no bolso até achar seu celular e discar alguns números.

\- Ele também não me atende, mas eu o vi hoje de manhã. - Resolvi ser honesto, não é hora de mentiras.

\- Você o que? - Zayn falou desligando e me olhando sério.

\- Eu dormi com ele... - Falei devagar e Liam deixou um barulho estranho sair de sua boca enquanto a de Zayn quase caía no chão. - Não desse jeito que vocês estão pensando! Nem começa com as broncas, agora não é hora.

\- Você briga com ele por isso? - Liam perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah, me deixa em paz. - Zayn revirando os olhos e parecendo tentar ligar para Louis novamente, bufando ao não dar certo.

\- Eu vou com Harry até a casa dele, você vai lá em cima buscar Niall. - Liam disse passando as sacolas que ele tinha na mão para Zayn.

\- Nos encontramos na casa de Louis? 

\- Isso, eu te ligo se acontecer algo.

Zayn somente balançou a cabeça e nós apressamos o passo até o carro de Liam que ficava estacionado na calçada do outro lado na rua. O frio ficava cada vez pior, minhas bochechas pareciam não se mover mais. 

\- Harry? - A voz doce de Liam soou no carro assim que ambos fechamos a porta, cortando o silêncio que eu não planejava mudar.

Levantei o olhar rapidamente, arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto ele me observava de perto, curioso e impressionado.

\- Vocês estão... Tipo... Juntos? - Liam perguntou calmamente e devagar, provavelmente achando o assunto delicado.

\- Estamos tipo juntos. - Falei sorrindo minimamente e Liam virou o rosto para mim por alguns segundos.

\- Estou feliz por vocês. - Ele disse sorrindo e eu olhei nervosamente de seus olhos até suas mãos nas chaves, corando e passando os dedos nos cabelos.

\- Obrigado.

Liam finalmente ligou o carro e dirigiu rápido pelas ruas que dariam até o bairro de Louis não tão longe de onde estávamos. 

\- Liam e se ele não estiver em casa?! - Perguntei quase desesperado e Liam somente suspirou.

\- Nós vamos achar ele, fica calmo. - Liam disse enquanto entrávamos na rua de Louis. - Ele sempre faz isso, nós sempre ficamos preocupados por nunca saber onde ou o que ele faz. E sempre quando Louis volta se tocarmos no assunto ele surta. 

Suspirei e assim que Liam parou o carro eu abri a porta e corri até a entrada. A porta não estava trancada, mas a casa toda fechada e Barbie no seu lugar de sempre no sofá.

\- Louis! - Chamei e só ganhei silêncio de volta, Barbie miando preguiçosa querendo atenção. - Lou!

Corri até os andares de cima e todas as portas estavam abertas menos a última, uma que eu não havia entrado ainda. Os quartos estavam todos vazios assim como os banheiros.

\- Louis?

Liam estava atrás de mim olhando tudo também e ainda tentava ligar para ele, deixando mensagens na caixa postal todas as vezes que chamava e não era atendido.

Abri a porta do quarto no qual eu nunca havia entrado e eu quase não ouvia Liam ainda implorando para Louis atender ao telefone.

Ela não tinha quase nada, somente um piano de madeira clara na parte esquerda enquanto a direita era totalmente vazia.

Um piano.

Ele tinha a aparência de velho, mas bem conservado e polido. O quarto não tinha só isso, totalmente repleto de fotos em todas as quatro paredes, todos os quadros do mesmo tipo só mudando o tamanho.

Louis e a família dele.

Em todas elas.

Ele com dois bebês, uma menininha maior de talvez um ano com o cabelo curtinho e loiro e outro bebê que sempre estava em seu colo, não deveria ter mais de 6 meses. Outras fotos era ele e a mulher que eu estava em um porta retrato ao lado da televisão da sala, assim como o homem e eu deduzo ser sua mãe e seu pai. Várias fotos de um Louis ainda criança e sorridente, brincando com os pais em um parquinho e assistindo sua mãe cozinhar... As fotos mais velhas dele eram todas com um senhor que eu acho ser seu tio. As fotos mais novas não parecem ser aqui, apenas as dele com o tio no corpo de bombeiros.

\- Ele ainda não havia mostrado essa sala não é? - Ouvi Liam perguntar parado na porta.

Voltei a realidade e lembrei que estamos atrás de meu namorado desaparecido. Ótimo. Ótimo. 

\- Não. - Respondi rapidamente. - Algum sinal?

\- Nenhum, só que ele saiu sem o carro, porque as chaves estão aqui. - Ele respondeu indo até o piano e colocando as chaves do carro em cima, tocando na tecla que deixou um som agudo e doce preencher a sala por alguns segundos. - Ele veio nessa sala ainda hoje, até deixou a proteção aberta. - Liam disse fechando a tampa para tapar as teclas.

\- Tudo bem, Sherlock Holmes. - Bufei, encarando as chaves em minha frente e o piano.

\- Eu não estou brincando Harry. - Ele disse se aproximando com o telefone na mão. - Esse piano é uma das coisas mais importantes que Louis tem, o cuidado que ele tem com isso é grande, não iria deixar a tampa aberta por muito tempo. Eu garanto.

\- Porque?

\- Era da mãe dele. Ele não gosta de tocar aqui, diz que ela tinha muito ciúmes dele, mas ele adora tocar então às vezes vai tocar em outro lugar.

Tocar em outro lugar.

Outro lugar que tenha piano? Bom, aqui deve ter no máximo duas escolas de música e uma somente para piano, além da Uni com as classes de música com pelo menos um piano na sala, incluindo a nossa. Incluindo a nossa.

\- Liam. Você. É. Um. Gênio. - Sussurrei enquanto ia até o piano e pegava a chave do carro e o controle da garagem, beijando a testa de Liam e correndo para fora do quarto.

\- Hey! Onde você vai Harry?! - Ele gritou vindo atrás de mim.

Zayn e Niall estavam chegando agora, correndo até a casa e parando assim que me viram correndo até a garagem.

\- O que houve?

\- Alguém tem que ficar aqui para caso ele volte, seja onde é quer ele fora não foi muito longe porque o carro está aqui. - Falei me atrapalhando com as palavras enquanto Niall também tinha o celular nas mãos com o número de Louis na discagem.

\- Ok, mas onde você está indo?! - Zayn quase gritou enquanto eu entrava apressado no carro e o ligava.

Louis havia sonhado com alguém chamado Fizz e Lottie, talvez seja a mãe e a irmã dele... Não sei. E talvez ele fora dentro daquela sala e tenha ficado ruim depois de ver todas aquelas fotos, sinceramente até eu fiquei sem sequer saber o que aconteceu com aquelas pessoas.

A Universidade não fica fechada dias de sábado, tem alguns grupos de estudos e algumas classes que atrasaram estudando até finais de semana então eu consegui achar uma das entradas abertas, quase largando o carro de Louis no meio da rua mesmo.

Parecia até uma faculdade abandonada de tão vazia enquanto eu andava para onde havia uma sala de música no último andar do bloco que eu estudo, ao lado da biblioteca e talvez Louis estivesse lá.

\- Hey garoto, cuidado para não cair. - Uma das moças que limpava o chão alertou e eu realmente tomei cuidado afinal eu levo tombos sem motivo algum, imagina um chão molhado.

Subir as escadas todas poderia ser considerado dois dias de exercícios intensos em uma academia, eu garanto. E corredor longo do último andar também poderia ser considerado mais dois dias então até agora eu fiz quatro dias intensivos na academia em apenas sete minutos.

A última sala era a biblioteca e a penúltima a sala de músicas.

Abri a porta da sala de músicas e ele estava até com a luz desligada e totalmente vazia. Droga.

Peguei novamente meu celular tentando liga-lo, mas a linha estava ocupada então acho que os meninos já estão fazendo isso.

Aproveitei e também olhei a biblioteca para ver se ele estava nela, mas nem sinal.

Puta merda Louis!

\- Er... Senhora! - Chamei a moça que mandou eu ter cuidado assim que ela entrou em meu campo de visão novamente.

\- Oi? - Ela perguntou confusa, olhando para os lados para ver se era realmente com ela.

\- Tem mais algum lugar na escola que tenha piano? Além dessa sala? - Falei apontando para a sala com gestos exasperados.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa querido?

\- Eu preciso achar uma pessoa que faz o curso de música e veio até aqui hoje, tem alguma sala? - Mentiroso. 

\- Tem na sala de teatro do bloco D.

\- Qual andar?

\- O último.

Ai puta que pariu.

\- Obrigado.

Antes que ela falasse mais algo eu novamente corri escadas abaixo. Desta vez fiz um mês inteiro de academia correndo por entre todos os corredores possíveis do colégio, pela praça de alimentação, pedir desculpas por esbarrar em alguns alunos que estavam ali e novamente subir as escadas do Bloco D até o último andar.

Eram 6 salas no corredor e uma delas é a de teatro. Fui andando e abrindo todas possíveis, interrompendo algumas aulas que estavam dando e recebendo alguns olhares feios até parar em frente a última sala. Ou era essa, ou eu já poderia ligar para a polícia.

Abri a porta com medo de ele não estar lá dentro. Mas ele estava.

Louis estava bem ali de costas para mim, dedilhando rapidamente as teclas do piano quase igual o de sua casa, um pouco maior. Fechei a porta com cuidado para não desconcentra-lo e o cansaço de estar correndo como louco faz meia hora me ganhou, deslizando na porta até estar sentado com a cabeça encostada nela e os olhos fechados.

Eu não precisava ficar de olhos abertos para ouvir algo assim, tão... Perfeito. Eu não preciso estar olhando-o para saber que ele está chorando em cima das teclas, que ele provavelmente também está de olhos fechados, somente sentindo. Assim como eu.

A música parecia algo que ele estava guardando arduamente, uma prece silenciosa por ajuda. E então ele começou a cantar junto e eu realmente tive que abrir os olhos e enxuga-los antes de assistir Louis dedilhar com mais precisão, impulsionando o corpo para frente e baixando a cabeça.

\- Shut the door, turn the lights off, I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love, I wanna lay beside you, I cannot hide this, even though I try...

Simplesmente não dava para controlar as lágrimas que não paravam de cair por minhas bochechas, descendo até meu queixo e caindo em minha blusa. Tão quebrado...

\- Hearts beats harder, time escapes me, trembling hands, touch skin, it makes this... harder... And the tears stream down my face...

Ele continuava seu trabalho suave com os dedos voando nas teclas, quase como se fosse algum tipo de jogo, um brinquedo.

\- If we could only have this life for one more days, if we could only turn back time... You know I'll be, your life, your voice, your reasons to be...

\- My love, my heart its breathing for this moments in time, I'll find the words to say before you leave me today.

Louis havia perdido alguém. Como ele já havia me dito... Todos. Ele havia perdido a família inteira dele e agora eu não tenho dúvidas nenhuma disso. Por isso todos os problemas, os retratos em um quarto sozinho, os ataques, o choro, os pesadelos. Eu havia perdido uma pessoa, Louis havia perdido todas.

\- Close the door, throw the key, I don't wanna be reminded and I don't wanna be seen... Don't wanna be without you, my judgments its clouded like tonights sky...

Isso me faz sentir um idiota por ter esses problemas todos só por conta de uma perda apesar de ela ter sido dificil e importante. Louis havia perdido todos e ainda estava aqui tentando arduamente se reerguer. Eu só estava deixando a vida me carregar para baixo, sempre para baixo.

\- Undecided, voice is dumb, try to scream out my lungs, it makes things harder... And the tears streams down my face... 

\- If we could only have this life for more days, if we could only turn back time...

Reprimi o soluço com minha mão ao ouvi-lo pedir para poder voltar ao tempo. Eu também desejo com todas as minhas forças simplesmente voltar para o tempo em que tudo era feliz, em ambas nossas vidas.

Before you leave me today...

Ele parou de cantar e continuou com as teclas brincando entre seus dedos de uma forma mais acelerada e repetida, soluçando alto assim enquanto não parecia mais tocar algo formado e sim somente dedilhar. Era doloroso ouvir, era doloroso ver... É doloroso sentir.

Tudo ficou silencioso quando ele parou alguns minutos depois, então o choro de Louis recomeçou não mais baixo e quieto, alto e interrompido por soluços entrecortados. Meu coração parecia estar sendo apertado e meu estômago puxado enquanto o choro preenchia o local todo.

Levantei incapaz de continuar deixando ele chorar desta forma, fui até o piano e coloquei minha mão em seu ombro. Ele não reagiu, nem deu sinais de que sabia que era eu, somente continuou a chorar com a cabeça baixa.

Sentei ao seu lado com cada perna de um lado do banco e puxei seu corpo para um abraço.

\- Harry... - Ele soluçou me puxando de volta e encaixando a cabeça em meu peitoral, molhando a malha de minha camisa.

Segurei seus cabelos tentando demonstrar algum tipo de força para ele, passando a mão em seus fios vagarosamente sabendo que tudo o que queremos nestas horas é o silêncio e alguém como um tipo de... Apoio.

Eu queria ser esse apoio, eu queria ser a pessoa na qual Louis pode confiar e se apoiar quando o mundo dele inteiro estiver caindo. Ninguém esteve comigo quando tudo desmoronou, ninguém me ofereceu o ombro desta forma na parte de minha vida que eu me senti mais sozinho. Só ganhei ombros que tiveram pena de mim e não estou com pena de Louis, só o que eu quero é a felicidade dele e estou totalmente disposto à tentar ser essa fonte custe o que custar, sofra o que eu precise sofrer. Somos duas pessoas totalmente quebradas que sabem exatamente o que o outro sente e é exatamente o que o outro precisa.

\- Você sabe que me tem quando quiser chorar também, não sabe? - Sussurrei com os lábios entre seus cabelos, segurando ainda seu rosto em meu peitoral. Isso pareceu atingi-lo com força pois ele chorou mais alto ainda. - Não precisa se esconder, se isolar. Lembra quando você disse que eu não precisava fingir? Que eu não preciso ser quem não sou pois você me entende? Eu te entendo, anjo... Não tenta fingir que você está bem, é óbvio que não está...

\- To-todos Harry... - Ele praticamente grunhiu contra meu peitoral, me apertando e me permitindo puxá-lo um pouco mais. - Oh meu...

Segurei seu rosto em meu dedos fazendo-o olhar para mim. Os olhos inchados, vermelhos parecendo injetados de sangue, porém nunca estiveram mais azuis. A ponta de seu nariz também estava vermelha assim como as bochechas.

\- Olhe pra mim. - Falei devagar enquanto ele evitava olhar em meus olhos. Fiquei esperando até ele erguer o olhar e soluçar novamente contra meu queixo.

Desci meu lábio até suas pálpebras, beijando-as docemente enquanto ele tentava parar de soluçar. Meus lábios agora molhados por conta de suas lágrimas desceram até cada bochecha.

\- Harry...

\- Eu sinto muito.

Ele balançou levemente a cabeça e eu beijei devagar seu queixo, subindo até seu nariz vermelho e depois passando minha língua em meus lábios até começar a beijá-lo devagar.

Puxei-o para um abraço e ele voltou a chorar talvez por quinze minutos sem parar, eu somente afagava suas costas e beijava seus cabelos, por várias vezes achando que ele iria parar até uma nova onda de soluços começar.

Então a porta foi aberta com força e Liam, Niall e Zayn entraram com os olhos arregalados até nos achar sentados.

\- Graças à Deus! - Niall gritou colocando a mão no coração e Liam fez a mesma coisa. Zayn somente ficou parado depois de fechar a porta.

\- Lou, você está bem? - Liam perguntou devagar e Louis respirou fundo antes de tirar a cabeça de meu peitoral.

\- Estou... - Ele respondeu limpando o rosto com as costas da mão e voltando a se encaixar em meu peitoral.

Os garotos ficaram nos observando atentamente e eu por um momento eu ignorei, beijando a cabeça de Louis e sussurrando contra seus cabelos.

\- Quer ir para casa agora? - Perguntei devagar e baixinho, sabendo que perguntar se ele está bem é meio idiota.

\- Q-quero. - Ele disse em meio um soluço, os dedos abrindo e fechando contra minha camiseta.

Liam pegou o telefone dele que estava em cima do piano e nós deixamos a sala devagar, Louis só sossegando depois de achar minha mão e segurá-la com força.

\- Eu peguei seu carro, acho que não arranhei nada. - Falei baixinho ainda com a cabeça em seus cabelos e ele olhou para mim alguns segundos. - Acho. Sem certezas.

\- Se você tiver arranhado eu vou fazer você desfazer com a língua. - Ele brincou com a voz ainda embargada, escondendo o rosto novamente em meu pescoço enquanto nós andávamos pelos corredores longos da universidade.

Os garotos vinham logo atrás conversando sobre algo, um de meus braços continuava firme em volta de Louis, minha outra mão escondida no bolso enquanto Louis abraçava minha cintura com os dois braços.

Ele não falou nada ao chegarmos no carro, somente foi para o banco do passageiro depois de dizer que encontrávamos os meninos na casa dele.

Liguei o carro e Lou nem olhava para nada em particular, os pés em cima do banco e a cabeça encostada nos joelhos. Dirigi calado, deixando ele organizar os pensamentos que quisesse enquanto ia por ruas com a velocidade reduzida para que ele não caísse por causa da posição que decidira ficar.

Liam e os garotos já estavam esperando na porta de casa quando chegamos.

\- Vamos assistir o jogo aqui Lou. - Zayn anunciou e Louis sorriu minimamente, assentindo.

\- Eu aposto no Barcelona hoje. - Louis disse brincalhão ainda com a voz embargada, ainda me abraçando e eu não assisto futebol então fiquei calado.

Zayn anunciou que iria colocar comida para Barbie, Niall e Liam subiram e quando voltaram tinham os dois puffs da cor preta que Louis tinha no canto do quarto dele. Eu também fui até lá em cima para ir até o armário do banheiro e pegar um comprimido para dor de cabeça. Desci e encontrei os garotos deitados nos dois puffs já com a televisão ligada, Louis encolhido no sofá também assistindo.

Zayn ainda estava na cozinha e quando eu cheguei para pegar água ele me olhou.

\- Hazz.

\- Hum?

\- Obrigado. - Ele sussurrou e eu não tenho muita certeza do motivo, mas sorri e o puxei para um abraço.

\- Ele não vai fazer nada comigo, você sabe não é? - Murmurei beijando seus cabelos escuros e ele sorriu.

\- Estou agora apostando nisso. - Ele disse devolvendo o beijo só que na minha testa.

Peguei a água e levei até Louis enquanto Zayn se jogava no outro lado do sofá para conseguir colocar os pés na barriga de Liam que estava abaixo dele sentado, meio deitado, meio torto. Eu logo estendi o comprimido com a água para Louis e ele fez uma careta.

\- Para que é?

\- Dor de cabeça...

\- Eu vou ficar com sono... - Ele protestou, mas tomou o comprimido assim que viu a causa sendo perdida e me devolveu o copo que fui colocar na mesa antes de voltar para me enrolar ao seu corpo.

\- Você pode dormir aqui... Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. - Prometi e ele sorriu, afundando a cabeça em meu pescoço enquanto encontrava uma posição melhor para deitar.

\- Tudo bem, antes que o jogo comece... - Liam disse levantando a cabeça até olhar para nós e Niall fez o mesmo. - Tratem de dizer o que está acontecendo.

Louis suspirou antes de tirar a cabeça de meu peitoral e eu senti sua respiração quente atingir meu pescoço depois de ele bufar.

\- Somos namorados desde ontem à noite. - Louis disse como se fosse óbvio, talvez até fosse. - E eu estava quase dormindo, você me atrapalhou.

\- Grosso. - Liam disse rindo e voltou a deitar. Niall deu uma risada e até piscou para mim antes de voltar encarar a televisão.

Meus olhos flutuaram até Zayn para capturar sua reação e ele somente sorria para nós dois, me lançando um pequeno aceno antes de voltar a atenção para o jogo. Esse garoto estranho.

Sinceramente jogo de futebol é algo que simplesmente não me entra, então eu pouco me preocupei se o Barcelona estava ou não perdendo dentro de casa e somente me concentrei em Louis e sua respiração contra meu peitoral que ia ficando cada vez mais suave. Eu podia sentir perfeitamente seus batimentos cardíacos pulsando contra mim e isso acabou servindo para me ajudar à fechar os olhos e dormir também.

xx

\- Niall, Zayn disse que já voltava então para de chorar. - Ouvi a voz suave de Louis falar e eu estava me sentindo meu grogue enquanto tentava abrir os olhos. Fui acordado pela voz alta de Niall dizendo que queria beber e a vibração que Louis passava para mim ao falar.

\- Já faz dez minutos! - Niall choramingou totalmente revoltado e nem sinal de Liam.

\- Se você acordar meu namorado eu vou te bater. - Louis ameaçou ainda baixinho e eu fiz uma careta antes de sorrir e passar o nariz em sua pele, acho que seu maxilar.

\- É tão fofo você falando namorado. - Ouvi a voz de Liam finalmente falar em algum lugar ali perto.

\- Niall, viu só? Você acordou ele.

Senti Louis se virar um pouco enquanto movi o rosto e tentei novamente abrir o olho.

\- Hey campeão. - Ouvi-o falar beijando meu queixo, meu maxilar logo em seguida.

\- Oi... - Sorri sentindo seus dedos vagarem contra min.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Eu não queria dormir e deixar você acordado. - Resmunguei.

\- Fui acordado por malandros perguntando se eu tinha cerveja, como eu não tinha eles quase me forçaram à ir comprar. - Ele sussurrou e eu me sentei no largo sofá, olhando em volta e passando a mão em meu cabelo.

\- Bom dia, Harry. - Liam disse rindo e eu sorri.

\- Hey Hazz.

\- Hey meninos, e o jogo? - Perguntei olhando em volta ainda sonolento, passando os dedos em minhas pálpebras. 

\- Eu estava torcendo então com certeza eles ganharam. - Louis disse rindo e deitando a cabeça em meu colo.

\- Que horas são?

\- 8 horas da noite. - Liam disse depois de dar uma olhada no celular dele.

\- Minha mãe deve estar querendo me matar.

\- Mas você não vai agora, vai? - Louis perguntou olhando para cima e eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Nope.

Ele sorriu e eu comecei a passar a mão devagar em seu cabelo como meu novo pequeno vício enquanto os meninos conversavam sobre as melhores partes do jogo.

Zayn chegou alguns minutos com três caixas de cerveja e eu decidi me juntar aos garotos para beber também, só quem não o fez foi Louis. Niall começou a ficar alegre demais depois da segunda e eu tomava uma e depois bebia um copo de água. Beber nunca fora meu forte, mas eu não dispensava e muito menos achava ruim.

\- Se você ficar bêbado eu vou me aproveitar de você. - Louis brincou beijando meu maxilar.

\- Você não faria. - Desafiei dando um selinho nele enquanto os meninos fingiam não estar prestando atenção.

\- Faria sim.

\- Nope.

\- Faria sim, você está fácil, bêbado. - Ele brincou novamente e eu sentei em seu colo.

\- Cala a boca. - Mandei imitando sua voz e dando língua da mesma forma que ele faz.

\- Vem comigo.

\- O que? - Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele riu.

\- Yeah, vem comigo. - Ele disse levantando e segurando minha mão. - Hey, eu e o Harry vamos lá em cima, não subam essas escadas ou eu vou jogar vocês delas.

Arregalei os olhos enquanto os garotos riam e deixei Louis me puxar escadas acima.


	16. Chapter 16

Dizer que eu não estava pensando altas besteiras enquanto Louis entrelaçava os dedos nos meus e me puxava até o andar de cima seria uma mentira gigante, eu estava.

Ele abriu a porta que eu entrei hoje mais cedo e sorri enquanto Louis me puxava para dentro.

\- Você só está me trazendo aqui porque acha que eu não vou lembrar amanhã? - Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto ele sorria minimamente.

\- Vai funcionar? - Ele respondeu com outra pergunta, fechando a porta.

\- Não. - Respondi vendo-o balançar a cabeça e sentar no banco do piano, passando o dedo por sua proteção que havia sido fechada. Acho que ele estava percebendo que alguém entrara aqui e pensando se poupava a vida da pessoa que no caso sou eu. E Liam.

Me aproximei dos quadros para observá-los melhor e fui andando devagar, a única coisa que eu percebia é que Louis estava feliz de verdade em todos eles, sorrindo e brincando com as duas crianças, ou em algum lugar bem legal com o homem bombeiro. Suspirei e o olhei vagarosamente, assistindo-o me chamar para sentar ao seu lado.

Respirei fundo e fui até seu colo, ignorando se ele pedira para eu sentar ao lado. Seu nariz pressionou forte na base de seu pescoço enquanto continuei tentando respirar o mais normal possível. Estamos sozinhos em um quarto que parece algum tipo de santuário para a família dele, tem ela em cada lado do quarto e isso só me faz admirar Louis. Ele é forte o suficiente para não querer tirá-las de sua mente assim como eu quis fazer com Nicholas por algum tempo. Mas era tão doloroso chegar em nosso antigo apartamento e não vê-lo assistindo tevê ou lendo um livro, chegar no antigo colégio e saber que ele não estaria me esperando na sala, nem muito menos em qualquer outro lugar. Foram seis anos quase vinte e quatro horas ao lado de alguém que era extremamente importante, eu simplesmente não queria lembretes que ele havia ido.

\- Eu vou te dar isso... - Ele disse devagar e seu corpo virou um pouco para pegar algo parecido com um caderno ao seu lado no banco.

Segurei delicadamente em minha mão, não parecia tão estável e algumas folhas até estavam prontas para cair com o menor dos toques. Olhei melhor e era um diário, todo rabiscado e velho.

\- É meu diário, eu escrevo antes de passar para o Word e mandar publicarem. - Ele foi explicando e passando o dedo devagar na capa assim como eu fazia, traçando linhas onde tinham alguns arranhões. - Nele eu não preciso conter palavrões, eu não preciso conter nada porque alguém não vai gostar como eu tenho que fazer para mandar pro escritório. Eu quero que você leia as últimas folhas, pode ler o resto se quiser eu não me importo, mas as últimas folhas escrevi exatamente para que você entenda o que eu não tenho coragem de falar. Sempre fui melhor com a escrita.

\- Lou eu não...

\- Quando você terminar me devolve, não precisa pressa, eu escrevo também no Ipad de qualquer forma.

Assenti e olhei para ele com um sorriso leve, admirando suas feições delicadas e olhos alarmados. 

\- Posso ler agora? - Perguntei me arrumando em seu colo, tirando minhas pernas do chão e colocando-as em volta de sua cintura. Talvez eu seja grande demais para isso, mas Louis pareceu me fazer de boneco enquanto me ajustava em seu colo, a mão indo para a base de minhas costas. Se você quiser pode considerar que foi na minha bunda, estava perto.

\- Não. - Ele disse baixo e eu fiz uma careta, sem tirar os olhos do seu rosto.

Eu não consigo entender como uma pessoa vicia tanto no rosto de outra, é como se tudo o que eu quisesse fosse tocar e olhar para Louis. Sempre gostei de ser físico, estar tocando ou cobrindo alguma pessoa de abraços, eu sinto tanta falta de ser livre para tocar alguém desta forma. Louis era perfeito até demais e estava ali, totalmente ao alcance de meus dedos.

\- Me beija Harry. - Ele murmurou e eu não precisei nem sequer pensar ou reagir as suas palavras antes que ele mesmo grudasse nossos lábios.

Minhas mãos iam sempre para o mesmo lugar, segurando com força os cabelos de Louis e puxando-o para mim com uma possessão absurda. Seus olhos, suas bochechas, seu nariz, sua boca, seus toques... Seu corpo, é como se não me dessem escolhas que não fossem virar um viciado. Não que eu quisesse ter outro destino.

\- Lou... - Grunhi quando seus dedos afundaram na pele de minha barriga por cima da malha de minha camiseta. Grunhi por não querer gemer... Não ali.

\- Perdão, amor. - Ele sussurrou segurando na base de minha bunda e encostando meu tronco em seu peitoral enquanto minhas pernas roçavam mais fortes em seus quadris.

Senti minha visão escurecer miseravelmente quando seus dentes puxaram meus lábios com força e suas mãos beliscaram a pele de meu quadril. O único som agora era de meu gemido ecoando o local vazio antes de Louis voltar à me beijar tentando arrumar o estrago.

Ouvi quando ele dera uma risada sacana antes de soltar meu corpo de seu aperto e me sentar novamente no banco. Ficamos algum tempo parados até ele levantar e me estender a mão.

\- Deixa aí, quando você for para casa nós voltamos aqui para buscar. - Ele disse se referindo ao diário e eu fiz o que ele dissera, deixando-o em cima do piano e entrelaçando meus dedos aos dele, ainda bufando.

\- Você vai pagar, Tomlinson. - Rugi tocando meus lábios e ele deu outra risada.

Sua mão já abriria a porta enquanto a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era o quão sua bunda é maravilhosa... Ficariam mais ainda com vergões vermelhos marcando cada pedaço dela e...

\- Harry... - Louis gemeu e só então percebi ter prensado-o contra a porta, minhas mãos segurando firme os braços dele em cima de sua cabeça, meus lábios parecendo fazer parte de seu pescoço.

Eu estava sentindo que iria para o inferno por estar tendo pensamentos tão impuros dentro de uma sala que alguns minutos atrás eu nomeei de santuário, mas simplesmente não conseguia fazer minha cabeça sair da curva de seu pescoço e nem muito menos meus dentes pararem de morder com força a pele, tendo certeza que ficaria uma marca.

\- Harry... - Ele voltou a falar/gemer e desta vez mais alerta.

Suspirei e fechei a boca depois de deixar saliva na pele exposta em minha frente, encarando-a por mais algum tempo.

\- Louis você não ajuda muito com a mão... - Sussurrei contra seu pescoço quente, me referindo à suas mãos cravadas com força em meu quadril.

Ambos descemos os olhares para onde ele arranhava e minha camiseta estava levantada até metade de meu tronco. Nem me lembro dele ter levantado, na verdade eu nem lembro bem como viemos para nessa posição.

\- N-nós...

\- Yeah... - Respondi com a voz grossa, simplesmente querendo sair daquele lugar, prensa-lo contra uma parede e afundar cada centímetro enquanto ouvia-o gri-

\- Harry? - Sua voz me tirou de meus devaneios e eu respirei fundo, implorando mentalmente para ele parar de me olhar e me dar um tapa.

Pelo amor de Deus, se controla!

\- Tudo bem?

\- Yeah... - Respondi evitando voltar olhar para ele que fechava devagar a porta do quarto.

Voltamos em silêncio lá para baixo onde o barulho era tão grande que eu nem acredito que vem de somente três pessoas. Mas uma delas é o Niall então...

\- Vocês demoraram para caralho! - Niall gritou e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, tentando contar mentalmente quanto tempo passamos lá em cima.

\- Nialler, que exagero! - Liam respondeu também chegando ao posto de bêbado, sorrindo e com o rosto corado.

\- Vou ao banheiro. - Louis anunciou baixinho em meu ouvido e eu xinguei-o, ele vai ao banheiro e eu fico com uma semi ereção nas calças.

Sentei ao lado de Zayn no sofá e ele sorriu, tirando um cigarro do bolso e acendendo-o. Eu só não consigo entender como a pessoa fica tão atraente fumando algo que acaba com a saúde dele. Zayn segurava o cigarro de uma forma quase delicada e tragava-o com vontade, os olhos fechando em algum tipo de deleite que ele encontra ao fazer isso.

Louis voltou pouco tempo depois e meus pensamentos se aquietaram um pouco enquanto ele se jogava ao lado de Zayn do outro lado do longo sofá. Respirei fundo assim que o vi roubar de Zayn seu segundo cigarro e leva-lo até sua boca quase agressivamente.

Só o que eu conseguia pensar era como Louis se controlava para ser bom, doce e ser cavalheiro ao meu redor quando a verdade é que além dele ser isso, ainda pode ser bem... Agressivo quando quer. Eu assistia quase hipnotizado ele tragar com força e soltar a fumaça para o lado onde tinha a janela. 

Segunda vez na noite que eu acho que irei para o inferno, desta vez é por achar meu namorado totalmente sensual fumando.

Tem como eu ficar com mais vergonha de estar ficando duro só de olha-lo colocar os lábios em volta do cigarro fino? Porque se tiver eu não sei como.

\- Sabem aquela garota que foi nos ver jogar na quarta-feira da semana passada? - Zayn perguntou alto e Niall e Louis concordaram. - Ela me deu o número dela e pegou o meu...

\- Está pensando em ligar para ela? - Liam perguntou meio bêbado, meio sem pensar no que fala, meio sem se interessar pela resposta, meio tudo.

\- Ela é uma gata. - A última voz que eu achei que fosse responder soou despreocupada e minha cabeça virou quase instantaneamente de volta para Louis enquanto os garotos pareciam fazer pouco caso.

Vi seus olhos encontrarem os meus enquanto o cigarro descansava aceso entre seus dedos, seus olhos azuis pareciam desfocados e não assistindo a morte chegar, como deveriam.

\- Eu vou te matar. - Falei baixo e bem devagar para que ele pudesse entender.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam e ele passou um tempinho pensando até que sua expressão suavizou e um sorriso safado rasgou por seu rosto. "Você é mais" fora a única coisa que ele respondera antes de desviar o olhar.

\- Ela me mandou uma mensagem perguntando o que eu estou fazendo. - Zayn disse sorrindo.

\- Ela quer te ver, Zayne... - Niall cantarolou gesticulando para todos os lados, totalmente bêbado. - Vá vê-la.

\- Ou talvez ela realmente queira saber o que ele está fazendo. - Liam rebateu e a sala caiu inteira na risada.

\- Liam, por favor...

\- Acho que eu vou passar na casa dela agora. - Zayn voltou a falar, ainda sorrindo e parecendo totalmente relaxado.

\- Porque? - Louis perguntou antes que qualquer um abrisse a boca para responder Zayn, seu tom parecia irritado e sinceramente, quem está irritado sou eu.

Todas viramos para encara-lo e minha boca ameaçava abrir para soltar fogo na direção de seu rosto. Tudo bem, isso claramente fora ciúmes do Zayn. Ótimo.

\- Relaxa Tommo, ela mandou que estava assistindo filme sozinha e eu tenho provavelmente coisas melhores para fazer do que olhar para vocês, caras. - Zayn disse largando a carteira de cigarros para Louis, sorrindo despreocupado e saindo da sala com um aceno.

\- Você está com algum problema, Louis? - Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele parou de encarar a porta da qual Zayn saíra dois segundos atrás, me olhando confuso.

\- Nope. - Foi só o que ele murmurou antes de voltar a tragar o cigarro. 

\- Obviamente. - Murmurei e os garotos fizeram alguns sons estranhos.

\- Então... Vamos arrumar aqui e vamos indo, né Nialler? Amanhã tem aula e... Nossa, olha a hora!

\- Mas amanhã é domingo! - Niall protestou.

Bufei levantando do sofá e ajudando os garotos a colocar as garrafas em um saco plástico. Eram bastantes e eu nem acredito que eles ainda sabem o nome um do outro... Ou talvez eu ache que são muitas o que para eles é quase água com açúcar, principalmente Niall.

Assim que estava tudo limpo eles quase saíram correndo, abraçando-me e dando um tchau breve para Louis que ainda fumava tranquilo no sofá.

\- Tudo bem... - Sussurrei assim que a porta batera.

\- O que...

\- Porque você ficou daquele jeito com o Zayn? Alguma coisa está te incomodando? 

\- De que jeito, Harry?

\- Com ciúmes! Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, você está querendo me testar?

\- Não, claro que não. Mas você com ciúmes é impagável.

\- Você queria estar no lugar dele? - Continuei fingindo que ele não respondera ou falara nada.

\- Vem cá bêbado.

\- Eu não estou bêbado!

\- Está sim.

\- Urgghhh! Louis!

\- Senta aqui.

\- Não vou sentar, eu quero ir pra casa. - Choraminguei dramático, irritado por suas cenas de ciúmes e irritado por ele estar fingindo que não significa nada.

\- Eu te deixo daqui a pouco, senta aqui.

\- Não vou sentar!

\- Quem está com ciúmes do Zayn é você, vê? - Ele tornou a falar e eu bufei antes de sentar ao seu lado. - Não era aí que eu queria.

\- Não que isso me importe, nem nada... - Rebati e ele riu.

Novamente eu testei a teoria sobre ser de papel para Louis, suas mãos voaram em meus quadris e logo eu estava com as pernas em cada lado de sua cintura, seus cabelos tocando minha bochecha.

\- Não são os lábios de Zayn que eu quero beijar... - Ele sussurrou roçando os lábios contra os meus, mordendo lentamente. - Não é o corpo de Zayn que eu quero cobrir com marcas... Meus dentes marcando cada pedaço da sua pele meu amor, não a dele.

Grunhi e puxei seu corpo para cima do meu, a tensão sexual era algo quase insuportável agora, eu sentia que poderia amarra-lo e fazer o que quisesse a qualquer momento. Droga. Eu não estou em meu estado normal.

\- Me marca. - Gemi tentando segurar seus cabelos enquanto ele mordia minha pele perto do pescoço, o nariz roçando contra meu maxilar.

\- Não, quero que você lembre ao menos que fora eu quem te marquei no dia seguinte. Não acho que você vá lembrar algo amanhã. - Ele rebateu mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha, recebendo um aperto mais forte em seus cabelos.

Abri e fechei minha mão, sentindo os fios macios devagar antes de puxá-los com força, o obrigando olhar para mim.

\- Eu vou perfeitamente lembrar que foi você amanhã. Só faça. - Murmurei selando nossos lábios novamente, ouvindo ele gemer segurar meu rosto.

\- Harry...

Fingi não ouvir sua advertência e desci minha mão para o lugar onde eu mais tinha vontade de tocar agora. Louis gemeu assim que apertei sua bunda com força, o impulsionando para cima e separando nossos lábios para morder os meus e evitar um gemido.

Só consegui ficar maravilhado com a sensação quente e gostosa com Louis em cima de mim, sua língua empurrando contra a minha, mãos firmes nas laterais de meu corpo, seu calor e seu peso deixando-me sem ar, excitado, maravilhado.

Arqueei minimamente os quadris e minhas costas para que ele retirasse minha camiseta, seus dedos me afastando um pouco até conseguir observar, praticamente sentando em meus quadris enquanto eu tentava sustentar o peso de seu olhar sob o meu corpo.

\- Tão lindo...- Ele disse descendo os beijos até meu pescoço, chupando o local e lambendo logo em seguida enquanto os dedos apertavam-me com força.

Minhas mãos não deixaram Louis e seus cabelos até descerem novamente e escorregarem para dentro de seus jeans, sentindo a pele macia de sua bunda em minhas mãos. Meus lábios voltaram a ser atacados e tudo que eu conseguia pensar... sentir... tocar... respirar, era Louis.

Louis mordeu meu maxilar várias vezes enquanto eu tentava mover minhas mãos para massagear a pele entre elas, mas seu jeans eram apertados demais então desci até os botões e atrapalhadamente consegui abri-los, puxando seu zíper para baixo até que a calça ficasse mais frouxa.

\- Vocês não vão acreditar o que- Awe!

Louis bufou e rapidamente se levantou olhando com raiva para a porta. Levantei o rosto e Zayn estava lá nos olhando com a expressão divertida. Maldito.

\- Seus safados, nós mal saímos e vocês já estão querendo foder!

\- Oh meu Deus...

\- Zayn, o que você quer?! - Louis grunhiu pegando a camiseta do chão e me entregando, fechando o zíper e os botões do jeans antes de passar a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

Coloquei minha camisa e observei Louis com as bochechas vermelhas e o cabelo bagunçado de uma forma extremamente sexy... Mais sexy do que isso só a ereção enorme no meio de suas pernas.

Zayn pigarreou novamente e só assim eu percebi que ninguém lhe dava muita atenção, Louis me olhando desconcertado e eu olhando suas pernas com os lábios presos entre meus dentes. Filho da grande tia Trisha!

\- Cara o que você está fazendo aqui?

\- A garota me ligou e disse que os pais dela chegaram mais cedo e eu achei que vocês fossem estar todos ainda bebendo! Eu não esperava chegar aqui e encontrar meu melhor amigo em cima de meu irmão que estava literalmente com a mão dentro da calça dele! Seus putos. - Zayn disse com a voz divertida, o que me fazia querer mata-lo cada vez mais.

\- Louis... - Sussurrei passando a mão em minha franja e tirando-a de minha testa que começava a ficar suar de nervoso, vergonha e infelizmente excitação.

\- Vou te levar para casa, amor. - Ele disse nervosamente olhando para Zayn. - Quando eu chegar vamos conversar. Eu vou ter o caminho todo para pensar em formas de torturas.

Sorri enquanto me levantava e entrelaçava os dedos nos de Louis. Ele me puxou escadas acima e sua palma que não estava ocupada ia algumas vezes devagar até sua perna por alguns segundos e eu não o culpava.

Pegamos o diário que ele deixara no piano e eu o segurei com cuidado enquanto voltávamos para o andar de baixo.

\- Onde vocês vão mes...

\- Para um motel ou só para o carro mesmo já que você claramente não vai nos deixar foder em paz!- Louis disse dramático, revirando os olhos enquanto assistia Zayn rir divertido em resposta, adorando ter acabado com o clima.

Louis abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu passei os dedos devagar na capa do diário até que ele estivesse ao meu lado novamente.

\- Me desculpe por isso...

\- Acho que eu quem deveria pedir desculpas afinal aquele espermatozóide saiu do mesmo homem que me fizera então... - Falei e Louis começou a rir alto antes de inclinar e me dar um beijo.

\- Sinto muito... - Ele disse ainda rindo e tirando o carro da garagem. - Isso está muito desconfortável...

Sorri e tive que segurar com força nas laterais do banco para não ir até seu jeans e masturba-lo com força dentro do carro mesmo.

\- Você não faz ficar melhor olhando dessa forma... - Sua voz soou devagar e eu corei ao perceber que estava olhando para sua ereção sem vergonha alguma.

\- Perdão amor... - Imitei sua voz e ele riu revirando os olhos.

Fomos conversando sobre as maiores bobagens possíveis até minha casa, tentando ao máximo esquecer o incômodo entre as pernas.

\- Amanhã vamos andar de skate?

Arregalei os olhos e tirei minha mão da porta, olhando-o incrédulo.

\- Skate? - Existem skates feitos especialmente para pessoas com dois pés esquerdos e a coordenação de uma girafa? 

\- Yeah, Hazz... Zayn não gosta de caminhar e dia de domingo nós vamos para a estrada beber e andar de skate.

\- Só você e Zayn? - Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e Louis novamente deu uma gargalhada antes de pôr a mão em meus cabelos.

\- Não ciumento. Eu e Zayn somos os únicos que andam de skate... Os garotos também vão. - Ele disse ainda gargalhando e eu bufei.

\- Cada vez gosto mais disso. - Respondi balançando a cabeça e ele me puxou para um selinho rápido.

\- Então, você vai?

\- Eu não sei... - Existem skates feitos especialmente para pessoas com dois pés esquerdos e a coordenação de uma girafa? 

\- Se quer ir ou andar de skate?

\- Andar de skate. - Falei sorrindo e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu te ensino.

\- Vou colocar em alguma rede social que meu namorado é skatista! - Brinquei e ele riu alto.

\- E o meu é hipster!

\- Ouch! - Protestei e ele continuou rindo.

\- Eu adoro quando você está passando pelo corredor com headbands, ou botas. - Ele disse puxando o freio de mão e se virando um pouco para meu lado.

\- Headbands? Oh meu Deus! - Falei sorrindo e ele revirou os olhos.

\- Não tenho culpa de não saber o nome! 

\- Não são headbands na maioria das vezes... São camisas... - Falei tendo um ataque de risos ao perceber sua expressão quase cômica.

\- Camisas?!

\- Yep, eu as dobro. Achei que você nem percebesse... - Falei fazendo um som estranho, realmente não achava que Louis ficava olhando para mim nos corredores.

\- É dificil ver alguém tão gato passando e não fazer nada... - Ele disse praticamente flertando e eu sorri. - Então amanhã eu venho te buscar às dez? 

\- Yep, até amanhã. - Sussurrei baixinho por ele já estar encostando os lábios aos meus, apertando minha cintura com força antes de se afastar.

\- Até. - Louis disse sorrindo e beijando minha bochecha. - Acho que seria legal trazer Larry, ele anda preso demais no seu quarto. Podemos deixá-lo lá em casa com a Barbie ou fazer Niall cuidar.

Sorri e concordei, pensando que talvez em uma hora dessas Larry já havia morrido com os cuidados de minha mãe.

\- Ah Harry!

\- Huh?

\- Acho que eu deveria te deixar com ciúmes mais vezes.

\- Vai se foder. - Falei rindo, ouvindo-o gargalhar enquanto eu saía do carro, batendo a porta devagar e correndo até a entrada de casa, sentindo um frio horroroso apesar da hora.

Minha mãe estava assistindo como sempre suas novelas e nem sequer olhou para minha direção, somente disse 'Sua bola de pulgas passou a tarde e a noite toda miando, seus remédios estão na mesa'.

Tomei meus remédios e fui alimentar Larry antes de arrumar toda a sujeira que ele fez. Finalmente deitei na cama depois de um longo banho, mesmo querendo ficar com aquele cheiro de perfume forte e cigarro para sempre. Peguei o diário de Louis e respirando fundo eu abri logo a última folha.

' Eu preciso dele... '

Suspirei e voltei algumas folhas, começando a ler da última data escrita que fora terça-feira ainda nesta semana.


	17. Chapter 17

Não sei realmente dizer o que me deu mas eu somente não queria continuar lendo. Não no momento, não ainda. 

O diário pesava em meu colo e eu tentava arduamente somente abrir e ler, mas simplesmente não consegui. Larry estava caladinho em cima de meu peitoral, talvez se tenha passado meia hora quando meu celular começou a tremer na mesa de cabeceira.

\- Hey?

"Hazz, ainda está com o Lou?"

\- Nope, cheguei em casa faz um tempo...

"Eu achei que você fosse dormir lá... De qualquer forma amanhã podemos ir ao shopping juntos? Tipo, Zayn e Louis vão sair para procurar alguma coisa antes da estrada e Liam disse que não quer ir..."

\- Antes de ir para a estrada andar de skate, certo? Tudo bem...

"Yeah, Louis e Zayn adoram andar lá. Eu posso te levar no meu carro depois e a gente encontra eles lá... Realmente estou gostando dessa aproximação sua, acho que ia ser legal eu e você só... Sei lá... Só passear e jogar conversa fora."

\- Tudo bem Nialler, nos vemos amanhã. - Confirmei e ele deu uma risada.

"Yeey! Te vejo amanhã! "

Sorri pela animação de sempre de Niall, também achando legal estar me aproximando dos amigos de Zayn que sempre teve tanto ciúmes e quase nunca me falava nada deles. Isso nunca influenciou em minha relação com Zayn, eu sempre gostei quando ficamos sozinhos... É algo normal, conversas sempre fluem fáceis assim como eu descobri recentemente fluírem também com os garotos.

Levantei para guardar o diário no guarda roupas, bem longe de Larry, decidindo não ler hoje. O dia fora muito cheio, não acho que eu vá sobreviver. Louis precisou se preparar para decidir me deixar ver e eu preciso de algum tempo para decidir ler.

Voltei a deitar com a cabeça no travesseiro molhado por conta de meus cabelos e peguei meu celular novamente, procurando o número de Louis.

"Alô?" A voz dele saiu mais grave e eu suspirei, tentando me concentrar.

\- Hey amor, te acordei?

"Hm... Não, eu ainda nem cheguei em casa na verdade." Ele disse e eu pude ouvir barulhos maiores e até algumas pessoas cantarolando.

\- Ok... E onde você está? - Vamos todos permanecer calmos. Calmos...

"Zayn como recompensa por ter quase estragado a noite resolveu me trazer na Collumbus pra comer cheesesteacks e beber." Ah, claro.

Não Harry Styles, imaginar formas de torturar seu irmão não é algo legal. Ele veio do mesmo lugar que você, lembra?

Você não vive sem o Zayn, lembra?

Ele é seu irmão, lembra?

Torturar alguém da cadeia, lembra? 

\- Collumbus...

É um lugar pequeno onde o pessoal vai para beber, na maioria das vezes reuniões de amigos que gostam de tocar violão e fumar maconha sem ser perturbados.

"Hazz?"

\- Ok... Er... Eu só queria avisar que amanhã eu vou para a estrada com o Niall, não precisa vir me buscar.

"Desculpe?" Bufei e aumentei um pouco mais o tom da voz. Claro que ele não me ouvia direito.

\- Eu vou pra estrada com o Niall amanhã! - Falei e ele pareceu mexer em algo por lá enquanto os barulhos iam diminuindo um pouco. - Não precisa vir me buscar.

"Ah... Onde vocês vão?"

\- Shopping. - Falei segurando um suspiro de pessoas derrotadas, aqueles pesados que você parece querer tirar o ar até da ponta de seus pés. Eu estava definitivamente cansado, nem os pés sequer sentia.

"O que você vai fazer no shopping com o Niall?"

\- Procurar namorado. - Respondi bufando novamente. Torturar pessoas dá cadeia.

Ele havia recusado beber na casa dele, havia dito estar cansado e a cada cinco minutos tentava disfarçar um bocejo. Olhe onde estamos agora...

"Não gosto da ideia de você saindo com o Niall." Ele disse com a voz em um tom sério, grave e raivoso.

\- Sério? Eu também não gosto de onde você está. Estamos ambos insatisfeitos e consequentemente quites. - Respondi grosseiro. Oh Harry Styles, como você é um ser humano ciumento... 

"Não seja bobo, Harold".

\- Quantas você já fumou até agora? - Perguntei tentando ao máximo não chorar de frustração, meu peito pesando e desconfortavelmente apertado.

"Pouca Harry, eu não estou tão chapado assim, estou falando normal com você, pare de bobagem porque é só uma reunião de alguns caras do time!" Ele disse no mesmo tom irritado. Talvez nunca fosse possível ter uma conversa normal se ambos ficamos irritados fácil demais.

\- Se ponha em meu lugar e imagine eu ter ido te deixar em casa e depois para alguma reunião com pessoas que você não conhece e não gosta. Iria adorar, não iria?

"Harry..."

\- Nos falamos segunda-feira, Louis.

"Ouch! Não... Não vai amanhã?"

\- Sinceramente? Eu não estou com vontade e é melhor não. Preciso tentar dormir mais...

"O que você tem?"

\- Eu estou preocupado com você! - Grunhi passando os dedos em Larry que levantou a cabeça alarmado.

"Você ficará melhor se eu for para casa?" Ele perguntou em um tom mais leve, praticamente delicado e eu senti uma lágrima descer até meu queixo e cair livre em minha camiseta, totalmente coberta de frustração enquanto sentia a vontade de gritar aumentar. Me sinto uma garota de tensão pré menstrual.

\- Irei. - Respondi sincero.

"Então eu estou indo para casa."

\- Também quero Zayn fora desse lugar. - Ou eu tenho o matilha de lobos inteira presa ou não quero nenhum. 

"Eu vou leva-lo para casa, prometo."

Garoto maravilhoso. Zayn sozinho em algum lugar sem alguém para colocar limites nele é praticamente dar álcool à alguém com tolerância baixa. Só acontece besteiras.

"Te vejo amanhã?" Ele perguntou relutante e eu suspirei. 

\- Eu não sei que horas sairemos do Shopping, mas até lá. - Respondi relaxando um pouco mais, ainda com os dedos tocando o pêlo macio de Larry.

''Ok... Eu acho... Até lá. Tenta dormir por favor, eu prometo que estou voltando para casa agora, não se preocupe comigo.''

\- Boa noite Lou. - Respondi encerrando a chamada.

Hoje o dia fora tão cansativo e eu só queria dormir, bom agora eu quero mais ainda. 

Larry se arrumou na cama improvisada ao lado da minha feita para eu evitar dormir e esmaga-lo, e logo estava com os olhos verdes fechando. 

Mas eu não. 

Os remédios reduzidos estavam acabando comigo, é como se eu não tivesse tomado absolutamente nada. A cama fazia barulhos enquanto eu virava de lado para o outro, irritado por não estar conseguindo ficar com os olhos fechados. Preciso pedir para aumentar novamente a quantidade do remédio, de todos eles. Meus olhos já começavam a arder com o passar dos minutos, minha boca começando a ficar seca e meu estômago doendo. . 

Talvez três horas da manhã meu cérebro resolveu dar uma meia folga e apagar. Claro que não sem me dar o presente de todas as noites. 

xx

No dia seguinte dona Anne me acordou da melhor forma o possível, com isso quero dizer grunhindo sobre como ela paga caro sessões no psiquiatra para que eu não possa deixar os meus amigos nem por uma hora para ir fazer a sessão.

Arrumei a ração de Larry que precisava ser batida com um pouco de água, lavando tudo que sujei logo em seguida e dando para o pequenino comer.

\- Olha, a bolinha de pulgas está ficando maior. - Minha mãe disse entrando na cozinha.

\- Ele não tem pulga e o nome dele é larry, mãe. - Falei devagar enquanto apertava o copo nas mãos, suspirando ao olhá-la sorrir debochada. 

\- Larry... - Anne bufou, passando ao lado do gatinho que não estava dando a mínima para ninguém.

\- Yep, Louis e Harry. - Falei quase rindo quando ela revirou os olhos de novo.

\- Ótimo. 

\- Ah eu vou sair daqui a pouco, yeah? - Relembrei passando a pontinha de meu dedo em larry que parou de comer para ronronar. 

\- Conte-me uma novidade filho.

\- Acho que a senhora deveria estar feliz por eu estar voltando a ter amigos, sabe? Qualquer mãe estaria em ver o filho tentando reconstruir a vida, principalmente depois de um baque como o que eu levei. - Falei olhando-a com o mesmo sorriso que ela me lançara pouco tempo atrás. - Mas acho que a senhora não é "qualquer mãe". 

\- Não fale assim comigo Styles. Eu mais do que qualquer outra pessoa quero ver você feliz.

\- Não vamos começar a brigar. Niall vai passar para me buscar. - Falei suspirando e me virando para terminar a louça. 

\- Você já tem 22 anos de idade, sabe o que quer para você mesmo, não é mais um bebe. - Ela voltou a falar da porta da cozinha em um tom de ameaça. - Mas eu não vou ficar aguentando essa sua rotina por muito tempo. 

\- Quanto quiser que eu saia de casa é só pedir. - Falei em um tom frio como o Alasca, secando minhas mãos e a olhando seriamente antes de dar de ombros e pegar meu gatinho do chão.

Larry estava todo sujo então passei um bom tempo limpando seu rosto com alguns lenços enquanto ele somente me olhava. Aposto que se ele fosse uma pessoa estaria sorrindo adoravelmente. 

Larry não pareceu feliz quando eu o tirei do meio das cobertas assim que Niall chegou, acabei ficando com pena e decidindo deixá-lo por lá. Minha mãe não estava em nenhum lugar visível então não me despedi, indo direto para o carro. 

\- Hey buddy! - Niall disse sorrindo com o humor claro e totalmente contrastando com o clima inglês.

\- Hey Nialler, e ai?

\- Eu preciso comprar um violão novo. - Niall disse fazendo a volta em minha garagem.

\- Um violão?

\- Yep, fizeram o favor de quebrar o meu ontem e quando vamos para estrada eu e Liam não andamos de skate então ficamos tocando violão. Deu perda total no meu antigo, quase não sobrou nem as cordas. - Ele explicou e eu concordei. - Seu namorado já me ameaçou hoje. 

\- Oi?

\- Yeah, ele ligou e mandou eu ter cuidado com você, também disse que você tem namorado. Mandou eu não esquecer disso. - Niall disse sorrindo divertido.

\- Tá zoando?

\- Se eu não conhecesse Louis eu teria passado o dia em casa chorando com medo só pelo tom de voz dele, mas é o Louis então...

\- Ele não te ameaçou de verdade, ameaçou?

Niall sorriu enquanto ligava o som no carro baixinho.

\- Tudo para Louis com relação a você é novo, tudo o que é novo causa um pouco de insegurança, ele só sabe reagir à insegurança com violência mas não é como ele fosse me bater mesmo. Só quis assegurar que você é dele.

\- Eu... - Não sei o que falar. Niall riu e eu respirei fundo antes de continuar. - O que você quer dizer com tudo ser novo para ele?

Niall me olhou por alguns segundos avaliando minha expressão ou como se quisesse saber se estou falando sério.

\- Louis nunca teve nada sério com homem nenhum, Hazz. Você para ele é o primeiro em várias coisas... Bom, não sei se em tudo, mas em várias. - Niall disse levemente. - Sempre reclamava sobre a forma como nunca se sentiu confortável com nenhuma garota, e ele já tentou bastante...

\- Já tentou bastante...

\- Antes de acontecer algumas coisas na vida dele nós vivíamos em festas, Louis já ficou com bastante garotas naquele tempo, mas ele nunca gostou. Sempre foi meio solitário, gosta de ficar quieto na dele quando tem muitas pessoas e até quando íamos para boate ele não dançava com ninguém, só com a gente. Bom, nessa época ele ainda não usava drogas, se usasse talvez fosse tudo diferente.

\- Agora que ele usa, qual diferença? - Perguntei incapaz de conter a curiosidade.

\- Ele não vai mais. - Niall disse em meio um suspiro. - Ele só usa drogas para se sentir feliz por algum tempo, sentir as coisas de forma mais leve... É como se maconha fosse o remédio que ele recusa tomar. 

Suspirei lembrando que havia sido exatamente isso que eu havia pensado.

\- Então eu sou o primeiro...

\- Yep. Foi até assustador a forma como ele se aproximou de você, Louis nunca se aproxima de ninguém. E quando nós vimos vocês sentados juntos, rindo como se fossem amigos de infância eu só conseguia pensar que Louis conseguiu sozinho o que nós tentávamos conseguir para ele há anos. 

\- O que?

\- Alguém para amar. - Niall disse ainda com um sorriso e eu não conseguia abrir a boca nem para respirar por ela depois disso. 

Chegamos ao shopping e Niall foi direto para a loja de instrumentos escolher um violão elétrico com a madeira clara e cordas de aço, ele aproveitou e comprou um afinador, cordas reservas e a capa dizendo que com certeza dariam um jeito de arranhar antes mesmo de chegar a entrar na capa do outro que quebrara. 

Depois nós fomos até uma loja especializada em skates para fazer um favor ao Zayn que estava com o dele quebrado e em seguida Niall decidiu comer.

Eu já estava acostumado com Niall e sua alimentação nada balanceada então quando ele pediu o maior sanduíche no McDonalds eu fiquei calado, rindo ao imaginar como ele conseguia colocar tanta coisa dentro de uma barriga tão pequena.

Eu nem sabia dizer o motivo de Niall insistir em conversar tanto mesmo com comida na boca, depois eu percebi que ele parecia estar tentando me distrair. Garoto maravilhoso.

Niall tratou de terminar logo e eu me senti culpado por ele ter praticamente engolido o sanduiche inteiro de uma vez enquanto eu ainda estava na metade do meu, mas logo estávamos no carro finalmente indo para a estrada.

\- Liga para o Liam e diz que já estamos indo. - Niall pediu e eu assenti, aceitando seu telefone. - É o primeiro número no registro de ligações.

' babe '

\- Babe? - Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo enquanto Niall começava a corar e recusar olhar em minha direção.

\- Err... Sobre isso... huh...

\- Tá de boa Nialler. - Sussurrei enquanto ouvia o telefone chamar. Niall ainda continuava corando quando Liam atendeu e eu coloquei no alto falante. - Hey Liam!

"Hey Hazz? Niall foi atropelado?"

\- Não?

"É que ele só deixa tocar no celular dele se for atropelado ou algo assim."

\- Acho que eu sou especial então. - Brinquei e Liam riu. 

"É bom não ser mais que eu." 

Bingo.

\- Relaxa, Niall te ama mais do que qualquer outro. - Falei provocando e vendo dar certo assim que o rosto de Niall voltou a ficar da mesma cor de antes, suas bochechas e pescoço vermelhos.

\- Cala a boca. - Ele resmungou e eu ri mais ainda, revirando os olhos.

"Vocês já estão chegando? Louis já perguntou pelo namorado umas... sei lá... cinquenta vezes?"

\- Estamos chegando!

"Hey babe!"

\- Oh meu Deus... - Niall grunhiu e eu sorri ainda o encarando.

\- Vocês são tão lindos! - Falei e Liam riu antes de Niall tomar o telefone de minha mão e murmurar um 'tchau' raivoso antes de desligar.

\- Eu te odeio Styles.

\- Também te amo James. - Sussurrei e ele me deu língua. Isso é mal de amigo. - Se você e Liam casassem ficariam a mesma coisa? Os dois são James... 

\- Cala a boca agora Harry Edward Styles!

\- Ouch!

Niall mudou o assunto para música logo em seguida até chegarmos à rodovia que era muito movimentada para andar de skate.

\- Eles andam aqui? - Perguntei e Niall negou.

\- Não, mais uns três quilômetros e tem uma estradinha que leva até um galpão. Dá para ver perfeitamente ele dá estrada porque não é tão longe e a pista que leva até lá é lisa o suficiente para Lou e Zayn andarem. 

Assenti e continuamos a cantarolar a música que tocava baixinho na rádio. A voz de Niall é maravilhosa e eu me peguei pensando em como nos aproximamos rápido agora. Antes eu meio que evitava não falar com ele e Liam por algum motivo, só quando ia para a casa de Zayn dia de semana à tarde, fora isso é como se não nos conhecêssemos. Isso me faz sentir idiota, eles todos são garotos incríveis. 

Chegamos na estrada e consegui ver o grande galpão lá atrás que tinha o nome desbotado o suficiente para eu não entender o que significa. Assim que Niall colocou o carro na estrada menor pude ver Zayn e Louis.

Louis estava tão lindo que deveria ser proibido. Jeans claros com um moletom largo e seus VANS surrados de sempre, era glorioso assistir seu cabelo ser bagunçado pelo vento.

Niall passou por eles e assim que nós saímos, Liam desencostou do carro de Zayn e veio nos dar um abraço.

\- Hazz, é tão legal que você tenha vindo! - Ele disse com o sorriso de sempre, não some.

\- Obrigado pelo convite. - Respondi devolvendo rapidamente o sorriso e virando para ver Louis se aproximando no skate com Zayn vindo logo atrás. 

Era lindo. Lindo. Ele parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar um presente do papai Noel, um sorriso enorme enquanto seus cabelos voavam pra trás e ele pegava impulso com o pé no asfalto. 

\- Ganhei Zayn! - Ele gritou parando assim que chegou perto de nós, segundos depois Zayn parou com um sorriso também enorme. 

\- Não se acha Tomlinson, eu deixei você ganhar porque seu namorado está aqui e te humilhar na frente dele seria feio. - Zayn disse e todos rimos enquanto ele se aproximava e beijava minha testa. - Hey bro.

\- Hey. - Falei sorrindo, ainda sem conseguir parar de olhar para Louis. 

Ele sorriu se aproximando e os garotos fingiram achar algo mais interessante, saindo de perto. 

\- Hey baby. - Ele disse beijando minha testa assim como Zayn. - Graças aos céus hoje está ventando, senão eu estaria suando. E você está tão lindo...

\- Hey amor... - Sussurrei olhando para seus VANS e ele deu uma risada se aproximando.

Senti suas mãos em minha cintura e alguns passos para frente foram dados enquanto meus pés iam para trás, logo sentindo o carro encostando em minhas costas. A maciez que seus lábios proporcionam contra os meus é algo tão bom que eu já me sentia levemente desesperado para aprofundar o beijo e senti-lo melhor, mas é obvio que alguém iria atrapalhar.

\- Hey vocês! Esperem a gente sair! - Liam brincou e Louis bufou.

\- O que estão esperando? - Ele grunhiu colocando um braço no carro como se quisesse me impedir de sair dali. 

\- No car sexxxx... - Niall cantarolou e estalou a língua contra o céu da boca, entrando no carro de Zayn e Liam gargalhou entrando na parte de trás.

\- Neither in the streets... - Zayn entrou cantarolando também e eu fiz uma careta. - It'd be disgustiiiiing! 

E eles realmente saíram logo depois de Zayn entrar no carro, fazendo a volta e nos deixando sozinhos.

\- Onde eles vão? - Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Comprar alguma coisa. Com álcool. - Louis respondeu sorrindo enquanto o carro ia se afastando.

\- Para quem?

\- Eles... E você caso queira beber.

\- E qual motivo de Niall não ter comprado quando nós viemos? 

\- Harry... - Ele disse suspirando ao que eu parecia nervoso demais por só estarmos nós dois ali. Dei de ombros segurando seu rosto.

\- Desculpa. - Sussurrei e encostei nossos lábios novamente. 

\- Senti sua falta. - Louis respondeu enquanto eu tocava minha língua em seus lábios frios.

Ele logo empurrava a língua contra a minha e seu cheiro era tão bom que eu estava praticamente desafiando a física enquanto o puxava para mais perto. Suas mãos desceram por minhas costas e eu separei nossos lábios enquanto sua palma apertava devagar minha bunda, descendo por minha coxa o suficiente para não quebrar o beijo e segurando com força até que eu estivesse com as pernas entrelaçando em seu quadril.

Eu quase não o sentia se movendo de tão sutil, mas sentia seus cabelos em minhas mãos, os agarrando em meus dedos com força para ouvir Louis soltar pequenos gemidos enquanto devagar ia descobrindo pontos por seu pescoço e nuca. Senti sua mão sair de meu corpo e a porta do carro ser aberta até eu estar sentado no banco com ele em pé do lado de fora entre minhas pernas.

\- Desculpa por ontem. - Ele disse beijando meu maxilar.

\- Está tudo bem, eu também reagi demais... - Sussurrei e ele sorriu depositando beijos molhados por todo meu maxilar e minha bochecha enquanto brincava com os botões de seu jeans.

\- Você não dormiu direito, dormiu? - Ele disse suspirando e passando os dedos curtos por minhas prováveis olheiras.

\- Não. É impossível. - Respondi beijando seu pescoço lentamente, quase não ouvindo outra coisa além de sua pulsação forte no local. 

\- Vamos passar na farmácia e eu vou comprar quantas caixas você quiser. - Ele disse soltando um pequeno grunhido ao sentir meus dentes roçarem contra sua pele.

\- Não Louis. - Falei sério, parando com a trilha de beijos.

\- Sim Harold, não é nada e podemos deixar a caixa que eu tenho lá em casa para... Sei lá... Caso você vá dormir comigo... - Ele foi dizendo lentamente e eu agradeci por não dar para ver como meu rosto está corado.

\- Eu não quero que você gaste dinheiro comigo e muito menos para remédios. - Falei ficando irritado, mas não com ele e sim comigo por não conseguir comprar nem os próprios remédios. - Não quero ser o tipo de namorado que ganha tudo do outro, é ridículo. 

\- Eu passei bastante tempo tendo que gastar dinheiro com comida e brinquedos para gato justamente por não ter nada pra gastar. Isso sim é ridículo, pode por favor parar de se preocupar? Eu quero pagar.

\- Não tenho receita médica, e é tarja preta. - Inventei uma desculpa rapidamente e ele deu uma risada enquanto levantava o olhar para mim. 

\- Deixa essa com Zayn e a farmacêutica. - Ele disse ainda rindo.

\- Você vai mesmo obrigar Zayn à fazer isso? - Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha, segurando os lábios entre os dentes.

\- Não seria a primeira vez e não é como se fosse um sacrifício, ela é muito bonita. - Louis disse com o olhar provocativo. 

\- Juro por Deus que se você elogiar ou chamar outra garota que bonita eu corto o seu pênis com um machado. - Grunhi em um tom frio e Louis me olhou por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir alto e deixar a cabeça cair para trás. 

\- Oh meu Deus! - Ele disse ainda rindo e colocando a mão que estava em minha cintura em seu rosto, se escondendo atrás das palmas. - Eu... Estava... Te provocando e você fica tão lindo com ciúmes! Ponto para mim!

\- Vai à merda. - Bufei e ele passou mais um minuto rindo antes de ir parando devagar entre selinhos e risadas.

\- Vamos andar? - Louis mudou de assunto.

\- Posso só ficar te vendo? Eu realmente não acho isso uma boa ideia, não sou muito bom com coordenação motora ou sequer andar...

\- Yeah, eu lembro... 

\- Cale-se.

\- O que foi? - Ele perguntou fingindo inocência e fechando a porta do carro assim que eu me afastei. - Você me derrubou na piscina e depois ia nos fazendo cair da escada em minha casa.

\- Eu estava te beijando! - Protestei me sentando na parte da frente do carro enquanto o puxava para novamente entre minhas pernas.

\- E qual desculpa na piscina?

\- Sei lá... Água no ouvido?

\- Nope. - Louis falou balançando a cabeça e eu parei o movimento com minha mão em cada lado de seu rosto. 

Voltei a beija-lo sempre reforçando mais a ideia de que seu corpo é algo vicioso. Cada vez eu ficava mais ávido a achar pontos sensíveis dos quais o fazia estremecer ou simplesmente morder meus lábios com força. Minhas mãos nunca saindo de seus cabelos enquanto as pernas roçavam em seu quadril.

\- Você já leu algo?

\- Ainda não, eu não queria ler sozinho Lou. - Falei a verdade e ele parou de beijar meu rosto para encarar.

\- Podemos marcar para você ler comigo, só não quero que você o leia alto. - Ele disse e eu assenti.

\- Tudo bem. - Aceitei sorrindo e ele abriu um sorriso maior.

\- Hora de eu ter um namorado que sabe andar de skate, vem. - Louis disse com um sorriso e eu vi o carro dos garotos entrar na estrada novamente.

Eles se aproximaram levantando um pouco de poeira e Louis segurou meus quadris e me ajudou a descer do carro. Sua mão encaixou-se na minha e eu sorri enquanto assistia os meninos saírem do carro já bebendo. 

\- Hey! - Niall disse já com uma lata aberta.

\- Eu não vou beber. - Louis decretou e eu assenti.

\- Eu também não então a gente pode voltar dirigindo os carros e vocês três podem ficar bebendo. - Falei e vi Zayn sorrir e estalar a língua no céu da boca enquanto pegava uma garrafa com Liam.

\- Vem. - Louis chamou e colocou o skate dele que estava ao lado de meu carro. - Sobe. 

\- Eu não acho que-

\- Vamos lá Harry, você nada em uma piscina de mais de dois metros com litros e litros de água. - Louis disse me esticando o braço. 

\- Eu posso somente ficar em cima enquanto você me puxa... - Falei teimoso e ele sorriu.

\- Vamos lá campeão. Sobe. - Ele disse e eu sorri segurando seus braços e subindo na droga do skate. - Eu não vou te deixar cair Harry. Nunca.


	18. Chapter 18

\- O que acha da gente sair hoje? - Louis perguntou enquanto ainda me puxava em cima do skate ao longo da estrada. Não é que eu não soubesse andar de skate, eu até sei, mas em algum momento com certeza eu cairei e passarei vergonha então assim está ótimo, sem contar que desta forma em inúmeras vezes eu ganho alguns puxões na cintura até que meus lábios estejam contra os de Louis.

\- Para onde? - Indaguei assistindo as poucas veias salientes ao longo de seu braço. 

\- Podemos ir ao restaurante que o Niall gostaria de morar. - Louis disse sorrindo e eu ri antes de olhar para onde os garotos estavam vendo Liam dedilhar o violão com calma e Zayn olhar atencioso cantarolando algo enquanto Niall desperdiçava seu tempo olhando para nós dois.

\- Acho que o Niall nos casaria a qualquer momento se ele pudesse. - Murmurei sorrindo e Lou assentiu enquanto parava e segurava meu corpo firme para que o skate também parasse. 

\- Sem sombra de dúvidas. - Lou disse rindo. - Então, responda minha pergunta.

\- Eu adoraria. - Sussurrei juntando nossos lábios por alguns segundos, colocando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço enquanto ele colocava os dele em volta de minha cintura e me apertava. 

\- Passamos na sua casa e você pega Larry para levar ele também. Poderia aproveitar e pegar o diário já que vamos ler juntos... - Ele sugeriu e eu concordei rapidamente com a cabeça.

\- Talvez eu... - Comecei a murmurar e beijar devagar seu maxilar, descendo até seu pescoço enquanto sentia sua cabeça inclinar para o lado me dando mais acesso a pele fria. - Pudesse dormir lá?

Louis riu e eu senti seus dedos começarem a brincar com a barra de minha boxer à mostra. 

\- Eu adoraria. - Ele respondeu e eu só conseguia assentir em resposta, a pele de seu pescoço deliciosamente cheirosa e a sensação de senti-la arrepiar sob meu nariz é maravilhosa.

\- Qual o nome do restaurante? - Indaguei voltando para seu rosto, fechando os olhos e roçando nariz na pele gelada, sentindo a região de sua bochecha quente enquanto o vento passava forte entre nós.

\- Não... Sei... - Ele suspirou trêmulo enquanto eu continuava beijando seu rosto carinhosamente. 

A verdade é que eu perdi quase toda minha insegurança em relação à Louis mais cedo quando Niall me disse que eu era o primeiro. Ele talvez tenha beijado outro homem, mas nunca havia transado com um. Isso me deu uma dose de confiança para toca-lo sem ter vergonha de não ter sido bom o bastante.

\- No que está pensando?

\- Você. - Suspirei. Você Louis, sempre você. 

\- Eu? E é algo bom? Suas bochechas estão coradas. - Ele disse sorrindo e beijando meu nariz. 

\- Claro que é. - Murmurei fechando os olhos para outro beijo. 

\- Semana que vem já é o campeonato e eu estou prestes à me mijar nas calças. - Louis disse fazendo uma careta e eu deixei uma gargalhada ecoar entre nossos rostos, beijando sua testa e me segurando mais forte quando o skate ameaçou se mexer.

\- Minha competição é primeiro e eu ainda vou competir contra o Liam. - Falei devagar e ele parou de sorrir, ainda estalando os dedos na barra de minha boxer. - Eu acho que minha situação é mais crítica.

\- Eu tenho que impedir que as bolas do time adversário entrem no meu gol e ainda tenho que proteger minhas próprias bolas enquanto isso. Eu acho que minha situação é mais crítica Harold. - Ele disse bufando e novamente eu deixei uma onda de risadas escapar por meus lábios, assistindo-o rir e corar ao que meus dedos roçavam em seu rosto. 

\- Ok, acho que sim. Não podemos arriscar você ficando sem bolas. - Falei e ele parou de sorrir, me olhando surpreso antes de arquear uma sobrancelha e deixar a expressão ficar safada.

\- Algum interesse nelas Styles?

\- Todos possíveis, Tomlinson. -Falei sério e ele me olhou por mais dez segundos antes de começar a gargalhar.

\- Ousado. - Ele grunhiu em meu ouvido antes de selar novamente nossos lábios e eu somente sorri de volta. O pensamento fora verdadeiro.

\- Eu quero comer algum tipo de massa hoje. Sabe quando a pessoa está com desejo? - Perguntei e ele revirou os olhos enquanto me puxava para o lado oposto onde estávamos indo, voltando para onde os garotos conversavam.

\- Isso não é usado só para mulheres grávidas? - Louis questionou e eu balancei a cabeça. - Então comeremos massa para satisfazer seu desejo, seu garoto safado.

\- Uh... 

\- Yep Harry, está todo safado hoje, nem sei o que deu em você. Nem sei se você é mesmo o Harry. - Ele voltou a falar em um tom falso e eu dei uma risada.

\- Eu estou safado hoje, mas quem está brincando com a barra da minha boxer é você. 

\- Preto me deixa louco... - Ele disse provocativo e antes que eu pudesse ver sua expressão ou deixa-lo ver minhas bochechas, seus lábios encontraram o caminho até meu pescoço, beijando o local devagar.

Eu meramente lembrava que ainda estávamos com os garotos e a forma como seus lábios enviavam tremores para todo o meu corpo independente de onde eles tocavam era algo viciante, quase como algum tipo de energia, algo que me faz sorrir bobo e até mesmo querer puxar seus cabelos e abrir o jogo sobre tudo o que gostaria de fazer com ele.

\- Eu comprei algo para você. - Sussurrei ainda sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem por fatores variados como o rumo de meus pensamentos, os dedos ainda em minhas costas e até os possíveis olhares de longe.

\- Serio? Não...

\- Cala a boca e só pergunta o que é. - Murmurei grosso e ele somente sorriu de lado, balançando a cabeça.

\- E o papo de que não quer que eu gaste dinheiro com você não vale para os dois? - Ele questionou e logo se apressou em continuar a falar depois que viu minha expressão. - Ok, o que é?

\- No nosso primeiro encontro você me levou para ver as estrelas certo? Eu fiz algo parecido com isso.

\- Você me comprou uma estrela? 

\- Será? 

\- Hey, vocês dois!

\- Espera Niall! - Ele gritou de volta e eu desci do skate, percebendo que já estava em cima dele muito tempo. - Você não comprou uma estrela, Harry.

\- Não. - Falei rindo enquanto ele colocava a mão no coração e suspirava aliviado.

\- Então...?

\- Eu te mostro depois que você satisfazer meu desejo.

Louis parou de olhar para o skate em nossos pés e arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de vir até meu rosto e morder meu lábio superior, minha bochecha... O lóbulo até que sua voz soou baixinha contra minha orelha.

\- Qual deles?

Meus dedos correram por sua nuca e entrelaçaram-se nos cabelos ali, puxando-os com força até que Lou estivesse me olhando novamente. Assisti ele sorrir bonito demais para minha sanidade enquanto eu selava nossos lábios e sussurrava contra os dele.

\- O da massa.

Niall novamente voltou a gritar fazendo Louis bufou irritado antes de entrelaçar nossos dedos e me puxar até eles com o skate debaixo do outro braço.

\- Nunca vi algum perturbar tanto Niall, parabéns. - Louis disse balançando a cabeça negativamente e Niall deu de ombros.

\- Liam, você vai deixar ele falar assim comigo?!

\- Liam não pode te defender da verdade, Horan. - Zayn disse rindo e tomando um gole da cerveja que Liam tinha nas mãos.

\- Maldosos.

\- Acabou a cerveja? É por isso que vocês estão perturbando?

\- Não, Niall tá ficando excitado olhando vocês dois então ele resolveu atrapalhar. - Zayn disse e todos nós gargalhamos enquanto as bochechas brancas de Niall se cobriam de um rosa forte.

\- Tem algum motivo especial para todos estarem safados hoje? - Louis perguntou com um sorrisinho enquanto me apertava de lado e beijava minha testa.

\- Parece que estamos vendo uma face não descoberta ainda de Harry Styles. - Zayn brincou e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, encarando seus olhos castanhos por alguns segundos.

\- Ahn?

\- Louis acabou de dizer que você está safado.

\- Eu não-

\- Todo mundo não engloba o Hazz? - Zayn perguntou olhando para Louis que ainda sorria.

\- Hoje nesse contexto, sim. Meu garoto está uma mente impura. - Louis brincou e eu o abracei enquanto seus cabelos faziam cócegas em meu rosto, seu olhar descendo até mim por somente alguns segundos.

\- Meu garoto... Eu sou mais velho, só lembrando.

\- Detalhes...

\- Eu não estava excitado olhando vocês, a cerveja acabou mesmo.

\- Então voltamos para Zayn e eu compro mais. - Louis murmurou contra minha bochecha, parecendo negar tirar os lábios de minha pele.

Zayn jogou a chave do carro para mim e me olhou quase diabólico, levantando um dedo em minha direção.

\- Um arranhão e você é um homem morto.

\- Não ameace meu namorado sua prostituta. - Louis disse dando lingua.

\- Larguei essa vida.

\- Eu preciso dela de volta hoje. - Louis disse me largando e pegando as chaves do carro de Niall. - Um favor.

\- Quem? - Zayn perguntou e era como se um estivesse lendo o pensamento do outro, o resto de nós mal entendia o que estava acontecendo.

\- Aquela farmacêutica loira da drogaria no centro.

\- Eu sei quem é. - Liam disse ajudando a guardar o violão. - Ela é muito bonita. 

\- Yep, você vai acabar me devendo no final das contas. - Louis disse com um sorriso sacana para Zayn que ainda olhava frenético entre nós.

\- Quer remédio de graça ou algo assim? Vocês sabem que a moça só é funcionária e não a dona, não é?

\- Não. O remédio do Harry precisa de receita médica e não temos ela. - Louis disse lentamente, suspirando quando eu fiz uma leve menção com as mãos.

\- Zayn você não pre-

\- Harry, fica tranquilo. Qualquer coisa pra você irmão.

\- Então... Eu vou no carro do Zayn com ele e você dirige o do Niall. - Louis disse e eu assenti entregando as chaves e recebendo as do carro de Niall.

\- Eu vou com vocês. - Liam disse sorrindo e saindo do porta malas do carro de Zayn que era onde eles estavam sentados. Louis me deu um breve beijo antes de escalar no carro de Zayn.

Niall foi no banco de trás e Liam ao meu lado. Comecei a dirigir vagamente enquanto Liam falava sobre o preço dos instrumentos da loja em que nós fomos. 

\- Então Hazz... Vamos competir um contra o outro na quarta. - Liam disse e eu sorri.

\- Yep, eu estou nervoso... Olha só seu tamanho! Se você se esticar alcança o outro lado da piscina. - Falei e Liam riu balançando a mão no ar exasperado.

\- Você é idiota Styles, está tirando sarro porque sabe que você é mais alto!

\- Alguns centímetros. Mas falando sério, eu ficaria feliz em perder pra você. - Falei devagar enquanto prestrava atenção na estrada e em Louis alguns metros à frente.

\- Eu também cara. Nunca te vi nadar, mas deve ser foda. 

\- Harry também é muito bom Li, vai ser bem difícil. - Niall disse sorrindo. - Podemos falar do Louis agora?

\- Não? 

\- Yep Harry, eu nunca vi o Louis dessa forma com alguém... Por isso eu fiquei encarando demais, é algo incrível de se ver sabe? Vocês dois são tão fechados e tão abertos um com o outro... Desculpa ter ficado parecendo um stalker, mas fora uma surpresa. - Niall ia dizendo devagar e eu tentava não olhar para o retrovisor e encontrar seus olhos me encarando.

\- Não tem problema, Niall... Eu não me incomodei, nem nada... E é bem legal que... Er...

\- Relaxa, isso é algo bom. - Liam disse e eu corei mais ainda.

Resolvi voltar ao modo ouvinte para com os dois que conversavam animados sobre diversas coisas enquanto dirigia calmo até o apartamento de Niall e Zayn. Assim que chegamos perto do bairro deles, o carro de Zayn seguiu um outro destino e saiu de meu campo de vista. 

Usei esse tempo sozinho com Niall e Liam para tentar observar como eles tratavam um ao outro. Niall sem sombra de dúvidas estava gostando de Liam, era algo mais que óbvio só pela forma como de vez em sempre ele encarava demais ou seus olhos desciam até os lábios de Liam.

Permaneci quieto no sofá mexendo em meu celular e tomando energético enquanto eles dois continuam a conversar e dividir a lata. Era adorável e com alguns minutos eu percebi estar reprimindo gritar um "se beijem!" cada vez que Niall esquecia de minha presença e descia o olhar para os lábios de Liam e fixava lá.

\- Liam. - Chamei assim que Niall saiu para ir ao banheiro.

\- Hum?

\- Está acontecendo algo entre você e o Niall? Sério, não precisa mentir para mim.

\- O que? Er... - Ele comecou a gaguejar então se levantou e sentou ao meu lado começando a falar aos sussurros. - Não está rolando nada.

\- Mas você gosta dele?

\- Eu... E-eu nunca... - Liam voltou a gaguejar e eu somente pisquei devagar e fiquei pacientemente esperando sua crise passar. - Gosto.

\- Ele também gosta. - Garanti e Liam arqueou as sobrancelhas como se eu estivesse contando alguma piada sem graça ou sem sentido.

\- Quem tambem gosta de que? - Niall veio falando da cozinha com duas latinhas de energético na mão e um sorriso usual no rosto, ele havia saído do banheiro e ninguém percebeu. 

\- Niall! Er... O-o Harry...

\- Louis também gosta de massa. - Falei rapidamente enquanto Liam voltava a respirar e Niall me entregava uma das latas. - Eu estava falando para o Liam que eu estava com vontade de comer massa hoje e que eu adoro lasanha e Louis também gosta.

\- Louis odeia lasanha. - Niall disse arqueando uma sobrancelha e Liam voltou parar de respirar, me fazendo segurar a risada.

\- Ele gosta da lasanha que o Harry faz, Niall! - Liam praticamente gritou tentando mudar de assunto, mas Niall achou que eu havia tirado isso tudo como uma ofensa.

\- Oh, é que ele não gosta muito de lasanha, mas a sua deve ser muito boa Harry...

\- É ótima...

Alguns minutos depois desta pequena confusão, Zayn e Louis voltaram. Louis tinha uma sacola branca na mão e Zayn um sorriso leve e os lábios vermelhos.

\- Eu definitivamente vou voltar naquela drogaria. - Ele disse com ainda sorrindo enquanto Louis vinha sentar em meu colo.

\- A garota era bem vocal... - Louis riu e meu irmão revirou os olhos. - Zayn também é.

\- Você não precisava ter ouvido nada, Tomlinson.

\- Acredite em mim, eu tentei. - Louis assegurou. - Mas agora falando sério, obrigado Z, você é foda. Acho que até deveria voltar lá, ela é muito bonita.

\- Só não sou mais foda que você Tommo. - Zayn brincou indo para o corredor de seu quarto. - Adeus, porco-aranhas.

E com isso ele sumiu no corredor e eu voltei a atenção para Louis que beijou minha bochecha e me apertou antes de sussurrar.

\- Vamos embora? Acho que estamos atrapalhando.

\- Yep. - Respondi rindo e ele levantou segurando minha mão. Peguei a sacola com o presente de Louis e dobrei ela contra a caixa pequena dentro até que ela estivesse não tão visivel em minhas mãos.

\- Nós já vamos. - Louis anunciou e os dois saíram da bolha deles e fizeram uma careta.

\- Mas já?

\- Harry e eu vamos jantar no restaurante que você adora lá no centro.

\- Seventeen Black.- Niall disse sorrindo. - Obrigado por nós convidar, eu e Liam vamos recusar infelizmente.

Louis riu do sarcasmo e nós nos despedimos antes de quase sair correndo porta afora, os dedos ainda entrelaçados.

\- Está acontecendo algo entre eles? - Perguntei enquanto Louis segurava minha mão e na outra brincava com a sacola de remédios.

\- Bem que Niall queria, mas Liam é meio míope e não vê isso. - Louis disse bufando enquanto esperávamos o elevador.

\- Agora ele vê.

\- Que?

\- Depois eu explico. - Falei sorrindo e a porta do elevador abriu. 

\- O que é isso? - Ele perguntou assim que viu a pequena sacola enrolada em minha mão.

\- É o presente. - Respondi com um sorriso e ele tentou pegar, mas eu escondi nas costas. - Nope, só em casa. 

\- Ok. Chato.

\- Desde quando seu carro tá aqui? - Perguntei vendo-o destravar o carro assim que chegamos na entrada do prédio.

\- Eu tinha que chegar de algum jeito aqui hoje de manhã. - Ele disse sorrindo pacientemente esperando eu entrar no carro enquanto segurava a porta.

Primeiro fomos em minha casa para que eu pegasse alguma roupa e meu pequeno Larry que estava dormindo é óbvio. Segurei ele em uma mão enquanto colocava também o diário cuidadosamente na mochila, em seguida a minha roupa de banho para o treino amanhã e meus livros. 

Louis ficara me esperando no carro com medo de dona Anne que nem estava em casa, também sem sinal de bilhetes que diziam onde. 

Quando voltei para o carro, Louis cantarolava junto com a música e mexia no celular, distraído.

\- Larry! - Ele fez um escândalo assim que eu entrei no carro e pegou o gatinho de meu colo para colocar no dele. - Olha só como você está bonitão!

Larry pareceu confortável no colo de Louis, logo descansando a cabeça em suas coxas. Ele continua pequeno, mas não precisa saber disso.

\- Meu pai vai fazer um jantar sexta-feira, eu quero que você vá junto Louis. - Declarei e ele baixou um pouquinho o som enquanto começava a dirigir novamente.

\- Des fazendo um jantar? Que milagre.

Dei uma risada e mexi nos pêlos brancos da cabeça de Larry ainda nas pernas de Louis, parecendo querer voltar a dormir. Não que ele faça algo mais do que isso.

\- Acho que todo mundo conhece meu pai melhor que eu.

\- Talvez por isso ele queira fazer o jantar. - Louis concluiu piscando para mim e se concentrando na estrada.

Chegamos na casa de Louis e ele saiu para colocar comida para os dois gatinhos, dizendo que eu poderia tomar banho no banheiro do quarto branco e colocar minhas coisas no guarda-roupas de lá.

Louis até agora tinha sido sempre doce e educado comigo, os beijos sempre tímidos e tudo coberto por gentileza demais. Mas não é bem assim, hoje percebi que estamos com uma tensão sexual cada vez mais forte desde que nos conhecemos. Aos poucos estou me acostumando com a idéia de que olhar para a bunda do meu namorado não é lá grandes coisas afinal ele é - meu - namorado. Grandes coisas no caso é a bunda dele em si, somente.

Louis ainda estava no quarto quando eu terminei de tomar banho e me arrumar, então fui esperá-lo no sofá com dois gatos que não davam a mínima para minha existência.

\- Hey, demorei demais? - Louis perguntou pouco tempo depois de eu sentar, me fazendo levantar rápido demais e quase tropeçar no vento.

Deus.

Ele estava de jeans escuro extremamente apertado, camiseta branca de gola V e a beanie não me permitindo ver mais que sua franja caindo para o lado. Eu sou um homem de muita sorte. Muita sorte.

Me aproximei e depositei um beijo em sua testa enquanto ele suspirava.

\- Lindo. - Murmurei e ele deu uma risada, beijando meu maxilar de volta. 

\- Você.

No meio do caminho para o restaurante Seventeen Black eu acabei imerso em pensamentos, tentando organizar e decidir se dava atenção para meu pai e seu jantar, para Louis e seus dedos que algumas vezes apertavam minha coxa, minha mãe e seu ataque quando soubesse que eu dormiria fora...

Muita coisa para um homem só pensar ao mesmo tempo. 

\- Calem a boca. - Grunhi e Louis olhou alguns segundos para mim antes de fixar novamente na rua.

\- Oi?

\- Nada amor. 

Ele riu e reduziu a velocidade quando chegamos na frente do restaurante, seus dedos ainda quietos em minha coxa. 

Eu vagamente observava o local ou as conversas altas enquanto encarava nossas mãos dadas e ele fazendo pequenos círculos em minha palma. Sentamos em uma mesa bem longe do barulho ou da grande familia festejando o aniversário de alguém ali. 

\- Semana que vem vai ser difícil, eu preciso entregar um trabalho na quinta-feira, teremos treino todos os dias até sexta que é a competição e eu ainda vou ter que implorar para treinador deixar eu faltar quarta-feira. 

\- Ahn? 

\- Quarta tem o jogo do meu namorado à tarde na hora do treino e eu não posso faltar o dele. - Ele disse sorrindo e eu não consegui não devolver.

\- Ele deve ser tão orgulhoso! - Falei entrelaçando nossos dedos por cima da mesa.

\- Não sei, ele nunca me disse isso. 

\- Seu jogo é sexta? Então você não vai no jantar? - Questionei e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Está me desconvidando?

\- Não Lou, mas é que você vai sair do jogo cansado e se vocês ganharem - e vocês irão - terá comemoração e eu não quero você faltando só pra ir à um jantar idiota em família que meu pai inventou sabe lá o motivo.

\- Não é idiota, Zayn também vai estar lá e podemos ir para a festa depois do jantar já que é provavel ela durar o final de semana inteiro. Acredite anjo, eles farão festa mesmo se nós perdermos e eu ficarei cansado de qualquer jeito.

Sorri e continuamos a conversar vagarosamente sobre assuntos aleatórios, comendo devagar e aproveitando a companhia um do outro em um lugar realmente bacana. Louis acabou brigando comigo por querer pagar tudo sozinho e quando voltamos ele estava com a melhor expressão do mundo.

\- Bochechudo. - Murmurei tocando sua bochecha com a ponta de meu dedo enquanto ele abria a porta da casa. - Escorrido.

\- Não vem ser fofo, ainda estou com raiva. Eu quem te chamei, eu quem deveria pagar. - Ele disse acendendo as luzes e eu bufei.

\- Não é assim que funciona, Tommo. - Murmurei reprimindo a risada e ele também bufou enquanto eu o puxava para perto. - Se eu te mostrar o presente, você para de escorrer?

\- Talvez. - Ele murmurou e eu sorri beijando sua bochecha e seus lábios logo em seguida. 

Subimos as escadas lentamente e eu tirei a caixinha da sacola atrapalhadamente enquanto Louis observava curioso.

\- O que é? - Ele perguntou risonho e puxou uma das caixinhas de minha mão antes que eu protestasse. - Harold!

\- Não é nada demais, eu só achei lindo e queria encher o quarto delas e...

\- Eu amei Harold, amor! - Ele gritou passando os braços por meu pescoço e enchendo meu rosto de beijos. - Meu sonho de infância era ter milhares dessa no quarto.

\- Que colocar agora?

\- Yep, yep ,yep! 

Minha risada ecoou pelo quarto e eu segurei sua mão depois de pegar a cola dentro da sacola. Louis literalmente pulava enquanto eu ia atrás em direção ao seu quarto. 

Entreguei as outras caixas para ele e cada uma já vinha com uma quantidade enorme de estrelas fluorescentes, quanto mais melhor. Algumas eram grandes e outras minúsculas, Louis disse que gostava mais das grandes enquanto eu disse que poderia colocar as pequenas. 

Ele foi até o home teather do lado da televisão e colocou música enquanto eu passava cola e grudavam-nas em diversos lugares na parede preta da qual a cama ficava encostada.

\- Posso colar as maiores nessa? - Ele perguntou gesticulando para a parede.

\- Voce cola algumas maiores no meio das pequenas, elas são em quantidade menor. - Respondi e ele sorriu, exatamente como uma criança de cinco anos ganhando presente. - No teto também ficaria lindo, mas nas paredes fica mais.

Bruno Mars soava quase inaudível no quarto e eu cantarolava junto enquanto ia cobrindo as paredes com as dezenas de estrelinhas. Louis também cantarolava animado enquanto intercalava alguns espaços entre estrelas pequenas com as maiores. 

Depois de tudo pronto e todos os três pacotes colocados na parede, Louis riu e deu alguns pulos antes de me abraçar, os braços firmes em meu corpo.

\- Hazz! Eu não acredito que meu quarto tem isso... - Ele disse beijando meus lábios alguns instantes antes de me empurrar até a parede e desligar a luz.

Incrível, simplesmente incrível.

\- Jesus Cristo...

Suspirei enquanto sentia a mão de Louis apertar a minha e nós assistíamos o quarto inteiro ficar cheio de pontinhos luminosos ao nosso redor. A parede em volta da cama dele estava totalmente incrível assim como as outras. 

\- Lou... 

Ouvi sua risada ecoar linda pelo quarto enquanto Bruno Mars recomeçava a cantar baixinho no fundo, depois só senti os braços me envolvendo até que nossos lábios estivessem se tocando.

If you ever leave me, baby... Leave some morphine at my door... 

Uma coisa diferente de beijar alguém no claro é beijar alguém no escuro e com uma música tocando de fundo enquanto seus braços envolvem a cintura dele.

Minha língua logo empurrava contra a de Louis e ele massageava os dedos em minha nuca de forma delicada, meu corpo imprensado entre o dele e a parede. 

\- Hazz... - Ele deixou um gemido escapar pelos lábios que eram puxados entre meus dentes e um arrepio gostoso vibrou por minhas costas, deixando a pele formigando. 

A medida que minhas mãos faziam mais força em sua cintura, ele movia a língua mais avidamente, seus dedos puxando meus cabelos e meu corpo para mais perto.

There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby... 

Minhas mãos desceram de sua cintura até seus bolsos e passaram direto para apertar com força sua bunda. Louis em resposta puxou meus cabelos com força e eu o empurrei com força na parede novamente ao sentir suas pernas darem impulso e envolverem meu quadril. 

Fui cegamente andando até a cama ainda beijando ele com vontade, sentindo seu gosto na ponta de minha língua. A cama fez um pequeno barulho assim que eu nos deitei nela, Louis ainda com as pernas em volta de meu quadril. Meus lábios se afastaram dele com um estalo alto enquanto eu fazia um rastro de beijos por seu maxilar até seu pescoço. 

I'll never be your mother's favorite...

O cheiro exalando do pescoço de meu namorado era algo que não se pode ser explicado com palavras, meus lábios roçando devagar a pele arrepiada. Louis se movia devagar em baixo de mim, sua mão subindo e descendo devagar por meu pescoço e costas.

\- Lou... - Murmurei devagar, meu nariz tocando sua barba que crescia lentamente pelo maxilar e bochecha. 

Meus dentes correram devagar pela pele cheirosa de seu pescoço e logo um gemido baixo escapava de seus lábios, o local sendo sugado com força. Louis moveu o quadril contra o meu lentamente, sua pele praticamente pegando fogo.

I'll pick up these broken pieces 'till I'm bleeding If that'll make it right...

Voltei a deitar em cima dele e meus lábios grudaram aos seus novamente em um beijo necessitado, empurrando a língua contra a sua. 

Seus dedos foram até a barra de minha camiseta, puxando-a pra cima enquanto partíamos o beijo alguns segundos e a malha deslizava por minha cabeça e costas sem dificuldade. Lou deslizou os dedos por meu estômago e eu deixei seu nome escapar por meus lábios em um gemido manhoso enquanto ele ganhava mais confiança em acariciar os dedos por minha pele récem exposta. 

Minhas mãos encostaram na cama e eu coloquei força nos braços até meu peso sair de cima dele e sua boca estar livre pra explorar meu pescoço e até meu peitoral. 

\- Lou... 

Ele ignorou meu tom de advertência e eu sentia minha calça começar apertar desconfortável, sua cintura continuava a pressionar contra a minha algumas vezes. Suas mãos cravaram em minhas costas e me puxaram para perto enquanto ele chupava com força a pele de meu ombro, perto do pescoço. 

If you walk away everyday It will rain...

Meu gemido saiu alto demais dessa vez enquanto minhas mãos iam até sua cintura e paravam o movimento.

\- Harry... - Louis protestou puxando meu corpo novamente para mais perto e colocando a mão sobre a minha. 

\- Louis, tem certeza? - Falei com a voz falha, trêmula. 

\- Tenho... Eu... Só não... Eu nunca... - Ele mesmo se silenciou juntando nossos lábios, os seus estavam quentes, inchados e vermelhos. Extremamente excitantes.

\- Nós vamos com calma, yeh? - Tentei não gaguejar tão nervoso quanto ele, mas apesar disso Louis beijou minha bochecha devagar enquanto nós voltávamos para a posição de antes, praticamente um corpo só. - Eu prometo...

Minha mão foi até a barra de sua camisa e eu puxei o tanto que dera até sentir sua barriga roçar quente contra a minha. Faz tanto tempo que eu não sinto alguém dessa forma que parecia a primeira vez até para mim, as mãos trêmulas indo dedilhar a lateral da barriga semi exposta de Louis. 

Novamente eu sentei e o coloquei em meu colo enquanto a camisa deslizava devagar com meus dedos acompanhando onde a pele começa a ficar exposta. Não dava para ver sua barriga e peitoral devido ao escuro e a única iluminação do quarto era os números azuis que indicavam o número da faixa no home teather além das estrelinhas que pareciam desaparecer enquanto nossos olhos se adaptavam as condições de luz.

Mas eu ainda podia senti-la quente sob a ponta de meus dedos e algumas partes de meu peitoral. Louis envolveu os braços em meu pescoço e roçou seu tronco inteiro contra o meu, me arrancando um grunhido ao sentir sua ereção contra a minha. Meus dentes roçaram em sua clavícula, marcando o local com vontade para conseguir arrancar um gemido baixinho dele.

Minhas costas logo batiam contra a cama e eu sentia o corpo de Louis acima do meu, fazendo o mesmo que eu acabara de fazer e marcando minha pele na mesma força que eu havia mordido a dele. 

\- Louis... - Voltei a gemer segurando seus cabelos, puxando na tentativa de ver ser rosto, totalmente em vão.

Ele parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo, começando a testar mais enquanto descia os lábios por meu corpo, os dentes por vezes somente roçando e por outras dando algumas mordidas leves para me ouvir grunhindo enquanto agarrava mais forte seus cabelos.

Suas mãos foram relutantes até os botões de meus jeans e meu corpo inteiro se tencionou ao que ele roçou o nariz na pele sensível praticamente já em minha virilha.

\- Louis o que-

\- Shh... E-eu estou somente... tentando. - Ele sussurrou e eu deixei minha cabeça voltar a cair na cama, sentindo seus dedos na barra de minha calça e em meus botões.

O som de meu zíper movendo se misturou a voz sexy de Bruno Mars que continuava a cantar outra música no fundo. Meu corpo arqueou miseravelmente na cama enquanto minhas calças eram puxadas para baixo, a boxer indo junto. Era tudo muito gostoso, muito bom para sequer pensar enquanto ele continuava com os beijos, as mordidas. 

Senti o frio envolver minhas pernas e Louis terminou de tirar meus jeans, gemendo enquanto beijava minhas coxas e ia subindo devagar até chegar em minha virilha, muito perto desta vez. Tudo parecia muito.. 

\- Lou você não pre-

\- Sshh... Cala a boca. - Ele voltou a me cortar e eu gemi quando sua respiração bateu perto demais de meu membro totalmente duro agora.

Louis beijou minha virilha e mordeu minha coxa enquanto eu tentava piscar, somente piscar, observando as paredes ainda iluminadas em alguns pontos, sentindo seus lábios molhados chegarem em minha ereção. Sem malhas, sem qualquer tipo de tecido entre eles. 

\- Porra...

Praticamente consegui ouvir seu sorriso orgulhoso enquanto segurava com força os lençóis da cama, sentindo sua mão envolvendo minha glande devagar. Agora, totalmente confiante de que consegue me matar, ele começou a descer e subir a mão em um ritmo lento, dando atenção à cabeça de meu pênis.

Eu irei morrer.

A música, o escuro, as estrelas, meus gemidos e os pequenos barulhos que os lábios de Louis faziam eram o suficiente para me fazer gozar, meu pênis deslizando cada vez mais fácil entre suas mãos por conta do pré gozo que seus dedos espalhavam.

\- E-eu vou... Louis... Louis!

Louis largou meu pênis e eu praticamente soltei um silvo ao senti o calor das mãos dele serem substituídas pelo frio que voltara a tocar em meu corpo.

Segurei seu quadril com força assim que ele voltara a deitar em cima de mim, trocando as posições e o colocando para baixo, desabotoando seu jeans quase desesperado. Louis brincava com meus cabelos e levantou um pouco o quadril para que eu deslizasse o jeans por suas pernas, levando a boxer junto para uma pilha de roupas largadas. Seu gemido enviou cargas elétricas desde minha nuca até meu pênis, seus dedos praticamente cravando em meu couro cabeludo.

\- T-tem certeza? - Murmurei novamente, sua respiração agora era extremamente ofegante e alta, o corpo quente parecendo pegar fogo contra o meu. - Louis, você tem certeza?

Ele respondeu com um gemido ao sentir meus lábios beijarem e morderem sua virilha, a música agora era uma batida sensual demais e eu amaldiçoava Bruno Mars por estar fazendo o desafio de segurar o orgasmo cada vez mais difícil. Louis voltou a gemer ao ouvir meus lábios estalarem contra meus dedos, os encharcando de saliva.

\- Harry... - Ele gemeu assim que meus dedos fizeram contato com sua pele exposta. Levantei suas pernas e ele me deixou ficar entre elas, dedos frenéticos procurando por algum lugar para agarrar.

\- Relaxa, meu amor . - Murmurei ao sentir suas pernas tencionarem, um suspiro alto tomando conta do lugar ao que ele as permitiu deslizarem um pouco para baixo.

As coisas ficaram um pouco mais tensas ao que eu circulei a entrada de Louis com um de meus dedos, seu corpo não mais relaxado e os gemidos parando totalmente. Ele apesar disso não quis que eu parasse, quieto enquanto meu dedo o adentrava devagar, murmurando que não era bom mas que eu continuasse, sua confiança esquentando o ar e minhas bochechas.

Louis pediu outro dedo, gemendo totalmente incomodado enquanto se ajustava a dor, eu podia praticamente ver como seus lábios estavam presos entre os dentes, mas ele não pediu que eu parasse, não se afastou.

\- Babe... - Ouvi sua voz choramingar enquanto eu continuava a trabalhar concentrado, beijando suas pernas devagar, chupando determinadas partes para senti-lo tremer.

Subi novamente e coloquei Louis em meus braços, apertando-o contra mim e só conseguindo pensar em como tudo estava quente e íntimo.

\- Tudo bem? - Perguntei devagar em meio um gemido ao sentir meu pênis tocar sua perna.

\- Uhum, v-vai em frente... - Ele disse ainda trêmulo, soluçando ao sentir minha glande tocar sua entrada, pressionando levemente o local.

Tudo começou a passar como borrões e eu gemia tentando ir lentamente para que Louis se acostumasse. Minutos e minutos se passaram enquanto eu espalhava diversos beijos por todo o seu rosto e seu pescoço, esperando que ele parasse de choramingar e me permitisse mover ao menos minha perna. Nessa altura eu já havia perguntado bilhões de vezes se ele queria parar, meu corpo tenso sentindo lágrimas molharem diversos lugares, diversas vezes.

Sua mão desceu até minha bunda depois de algum tempo e ele puxou meu quadril, parecendo dar permissão para mover. 

O quarto agora coberto por gemidos altos, barulhos gostosos de pele batendo contra perna, meu pênis afundando por inteiro dentro de seu corpo quente, minha franja tocando sua testa suada.

Uma de suas mãos permaneceu em minhas costas e a outra subiu até minha testa, puxando minha franja pra trás e segurando-a ali. Louis passou bastante tempo para se acostumar comigo dentro dele mas aos poucos se permitia levantar o quadril para chocar-se contra o meu. 

\- Ma-mais forte... - Sua voz saiu baixa e eu grunhi contra seu pescoço, beijando o local e segurando nossos quadris enquanto estocava mais forte dentro dele, meu pênis desaparecendo totalmente dentro de sua entrada. Ele gemeu e encaixou a cabeça em meu peitoral, enlaçando devagar minha cintura com suas pernas. - Ah, isso! Droga, Hazz....

\- Puta merda... - Gemi ao sentir o quão fundo eu conseguiu ir com a nova posição, segurando as costas de Louis e puxando-o para se sentar em mim.

\- Oh.. - Ele grunhiu passando agora os braços por meu pescoço e gemendo enquanto eu afundava meus dedos em sua cintura.

Ele ia agora na velocidade que achasse boa e eu só conseguia me deleitar na sensação gostosa que ondulava por meu corpo à cada segundo. Tantos sentimentos envolvidos, tantos ainda não falados, tantos que eu praticamente conseguia sentir crescendo mais a toda hora. 

\- Tão bom... Porra, Lou... - Voltei a gemer e Louis começou a testar a sensação de mexer os quadris circularmente, rebolando sobre meu pênis.

\- Gostoso. - Ele gemeu, cravando os dentes em meu ombro.

Joguei-o de volta na cama e comecei a estocar cada vez mais rápido, afundando meus dedos em suas coxas me envolvendo e ouvindo a cama ranger. Louis nem se preocupava mais em gemer palavras coerentes, grunhindo qualquer palavrão em meu ouvido, pedindo mais rápido e mais forte quando eu acabava diminuindo o ritmo por tentar beija-lo.

\- Você é tão lindo... Tão cheiroso, tão precioso, tão bom pra mim Lou... - Sussurrei e ele gemeu mais alto, me apertando com mais força. - Tão gostoso... tão meu.

\- Seu Hazz, só seu... - Ele disse em meio à gemidos, os quadris subindo para roçar contra os meus.

Louis mordeu meu ombro com força assim que minhas mãos massagearam seu pênis, vermelho e extremamente duro, parecendo dolorido entre nós dois.

Minhas estocadas iam aumentando de velocidade a medida que os gemidos e as mordidas aumentavam de quantidade e as pernas de Louis tremiam cada vez mais contra meus quadris, minhas mãos masturbando-o na mesma velocidade.

\- Só meu. - Grunhi possessivo mordendo seu lábio em tempo de sentir seu corpo tremer, parar todos os movimentos e começar a espasmar sob mim, o peitoral subindo e descendo agressivamente.

A sensação quente e apertada juntamente com a forma como Louis fechou os olhos com força enquanto gozava fora o necessário para meu próprio orgasmo vir descendo com força por minhas costas, meus pés cravando contra o colchão enquanto eu ofegava contra meu namorado agora calado em baixo de mim.

Me levantei tateando ali até achar uma camiseta para limpar meu estômago e seu corpo. Louis beijou meu ombro enquanto eu o puxava para cima de meu peitoral e o abraçava, deixando-o achar uma posição confortável agarrado a mim.

Ele se esticou um pouco e deixou alguns silvos escapar até conseguir achar o que queria e voltar a deitar. Uma tela clareou o quarto por alguns segundos antes dele desligar.

\- Meia noite... - Louis exclamou com a voz falha e eu senti um beijo ser plantado em meu maxilar, meu peitoral ainda subindo e descendo rapidamente contra sua mão. - Amanhã tenho treino, estou fodido. Literalmente.

Minha risada ecoou alta demais pelo quarto enquanto seu nariz acompanhava alguns lugares em meu ombro onde eu tinha algumas cicatrizes daquele dia, pequenas mas existentes.

\- Está tudo bem? - Perguntei devagar, fazendo círculos em sua cintura com meus dedos.

\- Melhor impossível, amor... - Ele disse suavemente, beijando novamente meu maxilar. 

\- As estrelinhas pararam de brilhar - Observei e ele se mexeu um pouco antes de parar novamente.

\- Uhum... - Ele murmurou cansado e eu sorri antes de fechar os olhos novamente. - Acho que depois de um tempo a gente se acostuma ao escuro e à elas? Não sei...

\- Boa noite, Lou. - Murmurei e mesmo no escuro consegui perceber o seu sorriso.

\- Boa noite, Harold.

Com isso eu me permiti dormir sem complicação alguma enquanto minhas pernas entrelaçavam-se nas dele e meus braços envolviam seu corpo.


	19. Chapter 19

Minha mente parecia tão clara quanto o céu clareando devagar através das cortinas, uma pessoa totalmente recarregada, meus pensamentos estranhamente limpos assim como o tempo e meu corpo forte, ao contrário dos outros dias em que eu costumo acordar com olheiras enormes e o corpo pesado de cansaço, como se o simples ato de dormir gastasse minhas energias mais do que passar o dia acordado. E eu estava assim justamente pelo fato de ter dormido o melhor sono em anos. Sem pesadelos ou lembranças ruins, sem basicamente nada que eu consiga lembrar, só sono. E tudo o que me vinha a cabeça é que havia sido graças ao Tomlinson.

O despertador do celular de Louis que me acordara e ele dormia tão profundamente que não moveu um músculo ou sequer acordou para desliga-lo, então eu preferi deixar assim e desligar eu mesmo enquanto estranhava ainda estar tudo um pouco escuro. Nossa primeira aula só começava daqui duas horas e meia então eu o deixei dormir.

Sentei ao seu lado na cama e fiquei contemplando tudo o que meus olhos focalizavam aos poucos. As paredes cheias de estrelas, os livros que ocupavam o rack inteiro encostado à parede da janela e Louis. _Louis_.

Ele respirava devagar e dormia de costas pra cima com uma das pernas dobrada e a outra esticada. O edredom cobria até sua bunda, deixando suas costas marcadas por pequenos arranhões e marcas de dedos totalmente à mostra para mim. Pelo motivo mais bobo eu sorri ao observar, admirando seu cabelo jogado no travesseiro e em sua testa, sua respiração calma e ritmada passando pelos lábios entreabertos. Um anjo. _Definitivamente_ um anjo.

Me virei um pouco até poder tocar a pele exposta, desenhando padrões inexistentes devagar e levemente para não acorda-lo, sentindo a maciez de sua pele acariciar meus dedos.

Eu tentava ao máximo não pensar em Nick. Não pensar em como era nosso relacionamento, até porque não seria uma coisa muito educada e sensata de minha parte ficar comparando os dois. Nick havia sido especial, mas aos poucos e de uma forma assustadora ele ia para um canto afastado em minha mente. Admitir isso parecia algum tipo de traição, e como eu não queria pensar em nada relacionado era melhor me distrair. Louis e Nick não são algo comparável.

\- Harry... - Rapidamente retirei minha mão de suas costas ao ouvi-lo murmurar meu nome e por alguns segundos achei que havia o acordado, olhando curioso onde Louis continuava a dormir e falar mais algumas coisas inteligíveis.

Ele está sonhando comigo.

Um sorriso rompeu por meus lábios e ele se mexeu novamente, virando até que seu peitoral estivesse para cima e finalmente exposto a luz e minha visão.

_It Is What It Is_ estava tatuado abaixo de sua clavícula grande em letra cursiva. Me deitei devagar ao seu lado, olhando com adoração a tatuagem maior e perto dela algumas outras como um 78, um aviãozinho com alguns pontos simbolizando um rastro, e algumas cicatrizes assim como as que eu tenho.

Procurei meu telefone por algum lugar e tateei os cobertores algumas vezes até acha-lo perto de minha calça jeans. Levantei somente para pega-lo e colocar minhas boxers antes de voltar a sentar ao lado de Louis e ele levantou de uma vez olhando alarmado até me ver assustado ao seu lado, os olhos arregalados por alguns segundos.

\- Que houve? - Perguntei devagar e ele fechou os olhos com força antes de voltar a deitar na cama ainda sem abri-los.

\- Que susto... - Ele murmurou com a voz grave, pigarreando algumas vezes. - Estamos atrasados? Dormi demais...

\- Não, ainda são 6h19. - Murmurei e ele puxou devagar os cobertores para cobrir seu corpo. - Eu desliguei seu alarme, espero que não se importe...

\- Vem cá. - Ele sussurrou e eu sorri deitando ao seu lado, fechando os olhos devagar enquanto puxava seu corpo para o meu e ele passava o cobertor por nós dois, encaixando a cabeça em meu peitoral. - Eu costumo acordar essa hora sem o despertador de qualquer jeito, e como nunca consigo dormir novamente eu vou escrever algumas coisas para minha coluna.

\- Pesadelos?

\- Sempre. - Ele suspirou e eu assenti devagar, puxando-o um pouco mais para perto se isso for possível. - Acho que eu me cansei tanto que hoje não tive nenhum. Não durmo bem assim faz bastante tempo.

\- Quer levantar agora?

\- Não mesmo - Ele murmurou beijando meu braço que estava embaixo de sua cabeça, quase um travesseiro.

\- Tenho que avisar Zayn que não precisa me buscar. - Falei devagar, quase voltando a dormir com o calor gostoso dele contra meu corpo.

Louis se mexeu pouco, tateando vários lugares da cama até puxar o braço de volta com um telefone que no caso era meu. Nem vi o que ele estava fazendo e só fechei os olhos novamente com seus cabelos fazendo cócegas em meu rosto até sentir seu rosto encaixando de volta em meu peitoral.

**xx**

\- Eu já disse que ela tem ciúmes, ela também não gosta do Niall. - Louis anunciou assim que Barbie faltara arranhar meu rosto em uma tentativa de fugir de meu abraço, mas é que ela é tão linda! - E ele convive com isso de boa, conviva também.

\- Mas ela é tão linda... - Grunhi enquanto assistia a gata se enrolar nas pernas dele. - Será que ela me acha feio?

\- Barbie sabe reconhecer alguém bonito, né filha? - Ele disse sorrindo e pegando-a no colo - Então esse deve realmente ser o problema aqui.

Dei língua para os dois e suspirei por Larry por ser um gatinho quase fantasma, só acorda quando quer comida e depois volta a dormir.

\- Harold, as opções para café são as mais variadas, como você já sabe. - Ele disse sarcástico - Temos pizza congelada nesse tupperware azul e nesse outro temos panquecas. Eu aconselho a panqueca que foi feita ontem já que a pizza eu não me lembro de quando foi...

\- Como você sobrevive? - Perguntei boquiaberto e ele sorriu.

\- Isso foi um "Eu escolho panquecas"?

\- Foi. - Falei rindo e ele assentiu antes de guardar o tupperware com a pizza de talvez um mês, um ano, de volta na geladeira.

Louis colocou as panquecas no microondas e resolveu lavar alguma louça que tinha na pia, talvez de ontem. Eu fiquei batucando os dedos na própria perna me sentindo inútil enquanto cantarolava RW.

_Send someone to love me..._

_I need to rest in arms, keep me safe from harm in pouring rain..._

_Give me endless summer, Lord I fear the cold, feel like I'm getting old before my time..._

_As my soul heals the shame, I wil grow through this pain,_

_Lord I'm doing all I can, to be a better man..._

\- Minha mãe costumava fazer panquecas pra mim todos os dias de manhã. - Louis começou a falar sorrindo enquanto lavava alguns copos. - Mas ela não sabia fazer mais nada e eu me lembro de que meu pai adorava cozinhar enquanto nós ficávamos olhando. Lembro disso mesmo sendo tão pequeno porque minha mãe todas as vezes ria e gritava que ele era cruel por ficar rindo dela não saber cozinhar, e eu achava aquilo adorável. _Ela_ era adorável.

\- Louis... - Sussurrei assim que vi ele deixar uma lágrima solitária descer por sua bochecha até seu queixo. Me levantei devagar para abraçar suas costas enquanto ele limpava a espuma das mãos e as secava, baixando a cabeça logo em seguida.

\- Às vezes chega ser insuportável me olhar no espelho porque eu a vejo. - Ele disse com a cabeça inclinada na direção de meu peitoral. - Vejo minhas irmãs...

\- Tudo bem... - Murmurei contra seu ombro, plantando um beijo em seu pescoço. - Não chora amor, está tudo bem. Eu sei que é difícil, mas já pensou que isso pode ser algo bom? Isso mantem o que você tem delas guardado, muito bem gravado em si mesmo, não é algo ruim. Elas eram lindas, você _é_ lindo...

\- É difícil seguir sempre a linha de pensamento do "Tudo acontece por um motivo", mas está tudo bem. Me perdoa... - Ele murmurou virando e escondendo o rosto em meu peitoral, respirando devagar contra a minha pele.

\- Você _realmente_ não tem de que se desculpar. - Sussurrei trazendo seu rosto até o meu e beijando seus lábios devagar, estalando um no outro até que ele desse um sorriso, mínimo que fosse. - Bem melhor.

\- Bobo... - Ele disse me beijando novamente e descendo as mãos por minhas costas.

\- Tem alguma ideia de que horas são? - Perguntei enquanto íamos sentar, quase batendo em mim mesmo ao ver Louis fazer uma careta enquanto se acomodava ao lado, praticamente grunhindo logo em seguida. - Lou... Eu sin-

Ele olhou pra cima com uma expressão confusa até que nosso olhar se encontrou e ele negou com a cabeça algumas vezes.

\- Nem abra a boca novamente pra dizer uma coisa dessas. - Ele disse sério e tocou o dedo em minha mão. - Foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida então não se sinta mal. Cale a boca.

Louis continuou observando meu rosto atento enquanto começava a comer. Larry apareceu alguns minutos depois com o pelo todo bagunçado e miando loucamente como se alguém entendesse algo. Louis riu e levantou para dar ração e assim que terminamos de comer fomos tomar banho. Não, não juntos.

Depois de terminar de me arrumar e tentar controlar meu cabelo, encontrei Louis arrumando sua mochila na mesa de jantar usando uma camiseta branca e uma jaqueta preta por cima. Eu vou sempre ter esses ataques quando o ver ou um dia isso vai passar?

\- Vamos? Quer passar em casa ou algo assim? Ainda temos tempo... - Ele perguntou enquanto eu continuava encara-lo. Não que fosse possível desviar o olhar.

\- Nope, acho que só seria para encontrar a casa vazia.

\- Ok...

A universidade estava já cheia quando chegamos e o clima frio, melancólico, não refletia em como eu me sentia, Louis segurando minha mão ao sair do carro, andando contente pelos corredores como se fosse meu sol particular.

\- Hey pombinhos - Niall cumprimentou assim que chegamos ao bloco A e nos aproximamos dele e Zayn.

\- Você não deveria estar na aula, Horan? - Louis perguntou e Niall fez uma careta, olhando no relógio.

\- Deveria, mas acabei chegando 15 minutos atrasado e a senhorita Ashley não me deixou entrar. - Ele disse rapidamente e os olhos de Louis iluminaram com a possibilidade de fazer suas piadas.

\- Dormiu tarde pensando em alguém?

\- Claro, no Liam. - Zayn disse pela primeira vez rindo e Niall começou a corar ao nos ver rindo de sua reação.

\- Calem a boca! - Niall sussurrou/gritou enquanto olhava para os lados como se certificasse que ninguém ouvira. - Estamos na frente de todo mundo, calem a boca!

\- Como foi no 17Black ontem? - Zayn perguntou sem parecer dar muita atenção enquanto teclava algumas coisas no celular, mal olhando para nós.

\- Parece ter sido maravilhoso, olha as marcas lindas que Louis tem no pescoço! - Niall quase latiu e eu me encolhi enquanto os rapazes do time ali ao lado olhavam por curiosidade diretamente para o pescoço de Louis, ouvindo perfeitamente Niall.

\- Vocês não têm, sei lá, uma vida para cuidar? - Louis perguntou os olhando sério, nem um toque de brincadeira em seu tom de voz. - Estão esperando o que?

\- Ah qual é, eu estou vendo Louis andando todo estranho, posso ser idiota _àsvezes_ mas não sou burro. - Niall voltou tagarelar e eu não consegui acompanhar o movimento em tempo, mas Louis deu um tapa em seu braço e depois sorriu ao ver o loiro grunhir.

\- Isso tudo é inveja, James? Admite que você também queria estar todo marcado pelos dentes de alguém. - A voz de Louis saiu baixa, sonsa, e quase um minuto se passou com Niall corando, parecendo esperar que meu namorado o atacasse. - O Liam.

\- Cala a boca.

\- Você quem começou.

\- Gente, vamos maneirar na terceira série, por favor? - Murmurei assistindo Niall tentar acertar Louis na cabeça. - Eu tenho que ir pra aula, não quero acabar como vocês.

\- Vou com você. - Zayn disse arrumando a mochila nas costas. - E na sexta, depois que eu sair lá do meu pai nós vamos direto pra festa, ela vai começar bem tarde então não vai ter problema nenhum.

\- Eu tenho mesmo que ir? - Perguntei enquanto Zayn me puxava e não deixava despedir de Niall e Louis que olhavam com a expressão confusa, nos encarando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Tem Harry. Seu namorado que precisa ser vigiado vai estar lá, seu irmão, seus amigos e a Uni inteira e faz um bom tempo que você não enche a cara, dança e faz coisas do tipo. Você vai, ponto final. - Ele terminou e praticamente me empurrou para dentro de minha sala.

**xx**

Ainda continuo pensando: Se eu matar meu treinador afogado, quantos anos eu pego de cadeia?

Ele passara a aula _inteira_ gritando para eu ir mais rápido e com mais força, enquanto eu reprimia sinceramente emergir e perguntar se ele estava perto de gozar ou algo assim. Eu realmente _odeio_ competições por isso. Exigem demais de mim e eu sempre fui o tipo de pessoa que odeia quando alguém tenta impor algum limite ou meta, simplesmente porque gosto de fazer as coisas do meu jeito, mas estava verdadeiramente quebrando minha cara enquanto ele me mandava dar pernadas com mais rapidez e agilizar mais na hora da virada. Minha barriga já estava dolorida enquanto eu me jogava dentro da água com força e meus braços já estavam praticamente caindo ou virando esponja.

Quando ele finalmente assoprou o maldito apito e eu deixei meu corpo cair cansado na beira da piscina. Ouvi-o dar uma risada e dizer "Bom trabalho Harry" antes de me mandar apagar as luzes quando saísse.

\- Bom trabalho Harry. - Ouvi uma voz feminina soar e rapidamente me levantei para encarar Kylie e mais quatro garotas me encarando perto das arquibancadas.

\- Obrigado, Kylie.

\- Então, só viemos olhar e te desejar boa sorte na quarta. Com certeza estaremos lá pra torcer por você. - Uma garota morena disse me lançando um sorriso e eu retribui, assentindo levemente, quase um peso morto.

\- Obriga... - Voltei a falar ao mesmo tempo que Kylie, assistindo-a se aproximar.

\- O que tá rolando entre...

\- Harry? - Uma voz interrompeu nós dois e eu quase considerava pedir ajuda para levantar enquanto dirigia o olhar para ver Louis vindo em nossa direção com o uniforme e o cabelo grudando na própria testa. - Hey?

\- Hey Lou. - Sorri, mas ele não viu enquanto olhava brevemente para as meninas.

\- Oi Louis! - Kylie e uma garota loira cumprimentaram com um sorriso simpático e eu continuava considerar a ideia de pedir ajuda para levantar.

\- Oi Catherine e...

\- Kylie, e essas são Danielle, Julia e Amanda...

\- Oi. - Ele assentiu de volta, não parecendo muito interessado. Quando seu olhar fixou-se em mim, a preguiça e indisposição estavam bem no auge, as palavras "me ajuda a levantar" na ponta de minha língua. - Vamos?

_Me ajuda levantar_.

\- Eu só vou colocar uma roupa. - E levantar primeiro, _claro_.

\- Para onde vocês vão?

\- A gente pode ir junto?

\- Jesus _Cristo_... - Louis bufou e eu olhei para ele na esperança de um " _vai uma ajudinha aí, Sr. Peso Morto?" -_ Te espero no carro.

\- Gente!

\- Vocês estão ficando? - Kylie perguntou com as mãos na boca como se não acreditasse e eu quase a imitei porque também é inacreditável para mim.

\- No carro. - Louis grunhiu saindo rapidamente e eu fazendo o mesmo para o lado oposto, os vestiários.

Avistei as garotas ainda no estacionamento conversando depois de ter trocado de roupa, desligado as luzes e corrido para fora do vestiário, ainda olhando atentas e curiosas meus passos apressados até o carro de Louis.

Ele ficou me encarando fixamente pingando em seu banco por alguns segundos antes de eu soltar um grunhido e puxar minha camiseta para fazê-la de toalha. Seus dedos tocaram meu abdômen por alguns segundos em uma das cicatrizes que eu ainda tenho enquanto eu me secava melhor.

\- Logo depois que mataram Nick, acharam legal me torturar. - Falei friamente e ele fechou os olhos com força, tirando o dedo dali.

\- Harry, eu-

\- Não precisa sentir, eu estou aqui, yeah? - Nick não.

\- Ainda me dói de imaginar eles fazendo isso, eu-

\- Se eu der todos os marshmallows que estão guardados no armário da cozinha você fica melhor? - E aceita, por favor, parar de falar sobre isso?

Louis respirou fundo e sorriu um pouco, tocando minha perna e ligando o carro.

\- Só se você me der um beijo para cada marshmallow. - Ele disse rindo e eu pisquei, revirando os olhos.

\- Feito.

Louis foi cantarolando até minha casa e eu brincava com a pele de seu joelho, contornando o rasgado do jeans. Como minha mãe não estava, seus passos até meu quarto não foram indecisos e amedrontados, sentando contente em minha cama enquanto me esperava tomar banho e tirar o cloro do cabelo.

Quando saí do banheiro, Louis estava com um porta-retratos na mão. Eu sabia o que tinha nele, mas fiquei quieto enquanto ia pegar alguma coisa para vestir e secar o cabelo. Ele nem me olhava enquanto continuava totalmente inerte olhando a foto na moldura. Suspirei baixinho assim que o vi de relance abrir a moldura, tirar a foto de lá e vira-la para trás vendo se havia algo escrito. E tem, de fato.

" _1 de julho de 2011."_

\- Nick foi assassinado esse dia. - Murmurei passando a toalha devagar em minha cabeça e Louis colocou a foto de volta na moldura antes de coloca-la na mesinha de cabeceira. Acho que isso não deveria estar ali.

Louis não pareceu confortável em colocar de volta e muito menos eu me senti bem ao vê-lo fazer.

Fui até seu lado e peguei o retrato dali indo até meu guarda-roupas e puxando a caixa que tinha as coisas de Nick, colocando-o bem _longe_. Olhei para Lou que somente piscou devagar enquanto eu sentava em seu colo.

\- Se você pudesse voltar no tempo, você voltaria não é? - Ele perguntou devagar e eu senti meus corpo estremecer. - Tentaria consertar as coisas?

Eu voltaria? Isso significaria que eu ainda estaria com Nick e _sem o Louis._ O que isso implica? Eu estaria ainda na outra Uni com Nick fazendo natação, rindo das minhas piadas idiotas, não tendo pesadelos todas as noites, surtando por ouvir barulhos altos, tendo que tomar um absurdo de remédios todos os dias, ir para o psiquiatra. Mas eu também não falaria, sequer conheceria Louis e somente o pensamento faz minha barriga doer.

\- Louis...

\- Tá tudo bem. - Ele disse dando um sorriso minúsculo e beijando minhas costas.

Segundos depois Lou me tirou calmamente de seu colo e me parecia que a qualquer momento ele me diria que queria ir embora e me deixaria sozinho então eu tratei logo de me levantar e segurar sua mão.

\- Hora do marshmallow, príncipe. 

\- E dos beijos. - Ele lembrou enquanto caminhávamos para a cozinha.

Peguei um saco pequeno de marshmallows coloridos que minha mãe adora me dar com sorvete e eu realmente não sou contra quando ela faz isso porque é ótimo e eu passo o resto do dia sem comer mais nada. Lou segurou o pacote enquanto eu ia até a geladeira e pegava uma latinha de refrigerante.

Sentamos no sofá até eu colocar qualquer filme idiota na HBO e passar os pés em seu colo. Abri o saco de marshmallow e Louis sorriu pegando um da minha mão. Ouvi um barulho começar a ficar cada vez mais alto e percebi que começara a chover, me levantei e fechei algumas janelas deixando só as cortinas abertas pra iluminar enquanto desligava as luzes e deixava tudo menos claro. 

Lou segurou no meu quadril e me deitou no sofá, fazendo o mesmo até ficar entre minhas pernas roçando o nariz em minha camiseta. Afaguei seus cabelos e ele deitou devagar a cabeça sobre meu peito me dando total acesso ao cheiro maravilhoso do cabelo.

\- Porque seu cabelo tá tão liso hoje? 

\- Eu passei a escova porque tava _bem_ enlinhado - Ele disse rindo e sua barriga vibrava bem em cima de minhas pernas e minha pélvis, me fazendo ter cócegas. 

\- Não foi minha culpa. - Falei rindo 

\- Foi sim. - Ele disse sorrindo 

\- Lou, você não ia ter treinos à tarde? 

\- Hoje não porque o treinador teve outro compromisso, acho que amanhã também não mas ainda veremos...

\- Uhum...

\- Que filme é esse? 

\- Hércules. 

\- Disney movies?

\- Eu gosto, shiu. - Protestei e ele deu uma risadinha.

\- Sabe que eu também gostava? Ai veio Liam e me fez ter raiva de mais da metade deles porque acabávamos tendo que assistir _todos os dias._ Ew!

\- Talvez eu deva te deixar e ir atrás de assistir filmes da Disney com o Liam. 

\- Você não ousaria.

\- Uh uh...

Assistimos somente 1/4 do filme até Louis começar a comer os marshmallows e brincar com meu corpo sem querer ao menos continuar ouvindo o filme. Seus dedos começaram a brincar com minha barriga e eu percebi ele grudar o ouvido sobre meu coração e descer a mãos por minhas pernas, sentindo meu coração obviamente acelerar sob seu rosto.

\- Gostando da experiência?

\- É tão engraçado! - Ele disse rindo e levantou o rosto até seus olhinhos azuis encontrarem os meus.

\- Bobo. Eu até te beijaria mas é provavel que eu quebre o pescoço e minhas pernas estão doendo- Conclui e ele subiu mais um pouco enquanto entrelaçava mais as pernas nas minhas, meus pés entrando em contato com os seus pequenos e passando um contra o outro.

\- Hoje eu fui uma droga no treino, dor na bunda. - Ele disse ficando vermelho da cor da meia que ele usara hoje de manhã e eu sorri passando meu polegar lentamente em sua bochecha. 

\- Sinto muito. 

\- Já falei pra não-

\- Ok! Não sinto nada, eu adorei deixar você com dor na bunda. Melhor? - Falei sorrindo e ele gargalhou concordando.

\- Yep.

Lou continuou a conversar sobre seu treino e foi falando sobre diversos garotos do time que perceberam ele estar mancando um pouco quando na verdade aquilo era uma tentativa horrorosa de não andar todo aberto. Eu achei adorável tirando o sentimento de culpa e fiquei passando a mão em suas costas enquanto o ouvia. Em alguma parte eu acabei fechando os olhos e só abri quando Lou chamou meu nome.

\- Hum?

\- Porque mataram Nick?

Minha boca secou instantaneamente e eu respirei fundo antes de olha-lo novamente. Eu sei que ele não perguntara por mal, também sei que mais dia menos dia eu teria que contar assim como ele me dera o diário que eu covardemente ainda não li.

\- Desculpa Hazz, e-eu não quis falar assim tão diretamente, me perdoa. Eu espero até você achar que está pronto pra contar. - Ele disse tremulamente voltando a deitar a cabeça em meu peitoral.

\- Tá tudo bem Lou. Eu vou contar é só que... Foi um dia muito... difícil e-

\- Você pode esquecer que eu perguntei isso? Porque eu não quis...

\- Amor, tá tudo bem. - Confirmei novamente e o puxei mais pra cima. - É que eu revivo esse dia todos os dias enquanto durmo, é fácil lembrar, só não _contar._

\- Harry...

\- Eu conto e você ouve? Tudo bem?

\- Eu não-

\- Louis

\- Tudo - Ele respondeu agarrando as laterais de meu quadril e continuando a passar os pés contra os meus.

Respirei fundo e decidi que está na hora de deixar esse peso todo sair de uma vez por toda de minhas costas.

\- Eu lembro que Nick estava todo tenso durante a semana inteira porque teria um jogo importante contra um time da Universidade de Wolverhampton e teriam talvez dois olheiros. Eu fiquei a noite inteira pedindo pra que ele dormisse porque estaria cansado e a semana inteira eu dormi sem sentir um empurrão ou murmurio seu que indicava que ele andava passando as noites em claro. Quando foi na manhã do jogo ele mal conseguia baixar os ombros e tinha olheiras enormes. Eu evitei brigar com ele exatamente porque já estava nervoso o suficiente... Quando chegamos na Uni os garotos tentavam de tudo pra faze-lo ficar melhor mas ele nem ouvia direito e antes que a partida começasse ele estava tremendo e me puxou pra dizer que não estava tendo um bom pressentimento. 

\- Eu fiquei horrorizado porque quando Nick dizia estar com um pressentimento sobre algo era como ele estivesse profetizando e realmente acabava acontecendo. Ele entrou no campo parecendo algum tipo de robô e em momento nenhum olhou pra mim ou para as arquibancadas. Eu queria ir até lá e abraça-lo para dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, mas tive que me conter em ficar quieto. Nick no primeiro tempo fez um gol e isso pareceu lhe dar uma dose de confiança necessária pra que ele começasse a jogar direito. Eu estava todo orgulhoso e esperando até que ele estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo o bastante para olhar em minha direção. O time adversário também fez um gol no primeiro tempo, mas Nick não parecia ligar. 

Respirei fundo novamente antes de continuar e Louis parecia mais um boneco com pulsação sobre mim, calado e somente ouvindo atento.

_-_ Então veio o segundo tempo e o time de Nick fez mais dois gols. Eu estava começando a rir de seu pressentimento, debochando de como ele havia errado feio dessa vez e estava quase no final do jogo quando Dave tocou a bola pra que ele a chutasse pro gol. Foi algo tão inofensivo olhando por hoje o que essa bola resultou que eu fico espantado. Nick chutou a bola com bastante força pro gol, mas um dos jogadores adversários decidiu se meter no meio e acabou acertanto seu estômago e tudo o que eu conseguia ver da arquibancada era ele se debruçando e vomitando, os paramédicos correndo para ajuda-lo e todo mundo indo para perto. Levaram ele pro hospital e Nick só chorava e gritava desculpas correndo atrás da maca que levava o rapaz.

_-_ Eu tive que ir até lá e segurar ele, ficar repetindo que ia ficar tudo bem e que foi sem querer, que o garoto estaria bem melhor depois de alguns medicamentos. O jogo acabou, o time venceu de 3x1, mas Nick não estava bem para comemoração e me pediu para ir pra casa, se trancando no quarto depois de pedir espaço.

\- Eu sabia que ele ficaria chorando até se sentir melhor, isso era característica dele de fazer algo errado e se odiar por algum tempo, ele sempre fora assim então eu fiquei na sala o esperando se sentir melhor. Minha mãe ligou pra perguntar sobre o resultado, os pais dele ligaram e os garotos também ligaram pra dizer que o garoto fraturou as costelas feio e estava internado. Eu contei pra Nick que ele estava bem e já tinha até tido alta, mesmo assim ele só saiu do quarto depois das dez horas da noite e já todo arrumado pra ir até a maldita festa. Eu não queria ir, ele não queria ir, ninguém sentiria nossa falta lá e poderíamos ter ficado assistindo um filme ou ter ido dormir, mas lá estávamos nós no meio daquele mar de gente. 

\- Nick ficou o quanto ele conseguiu e eu somente sorria quando necessário e o abraçava o tempo todo, sussurrando no ouvido dele tentando fazê-lo sorrir. Finalmente a gente resolveu sentar em um sofá e ficar conversando da forma que dava até dar uma hora da madrugada do dia 1. Ele pediu para irmos embora e quando conseguimos chegar na rua eu não lembro de nada, só que apaguei.

\- Harry... - Louis sussurrou me apertando mais e eu somente balancei a cabeça para mostrar que estava tudo bem, continuando a contar.

_-_ Quando eu acordei estava em uma sala grande que descobri ser de um hotel, mas eu não olhei muito até achar Nicholas amarrado em uma cadeira pelas mãos, pernas, braços e barriga, assim como eu, mas ele estava acordado olhando pra mim. Ele tentou sussurrar alguma coisa antes de dois garotos aparecerem na sala de novo, ambos do time adversário. Eles começaram a gritar e bater em Nick do nada, murros, chutes, sem piedade nenhuma e eu me lembro que eu gritava tanto que chegava a me engasgar, mas Nick somente cerrava os olhos dele com força e mordia os lábios. As cordas que estavam nos meus braços não eram tão apertadas quanto as que estavam nas minhas mãos e eu acabei quebrando a direita tentando me soltar, foi quando um deles se afastou e pegou uma faca pra ficar riscando Nick inteiro, parecia estar brincando e eu sentia uma dor terrível na cabeça e na mão. 

\- Eles cortaram principalmente os braços e a barriga de Nick, não superficiais como os meus, cortes profundos. Não demorou muito até ele perder totalmente a consciência e eu juro que naquele momento eu queria muito que eles me matassem também, meus olhos queimando enquanto o rosto de Nick tombava pra frente. Eles não pareciam se sentir nem tocados ou preocupados por terem provavelmente matado alguém, acho que estavam achando que Nick tinha somente desmaiado, até eu queria acreditar nisso. Depois eu comecei a sentir bastante frio, rasgaram minha camiseta e começaram me bater também e me riscar com a faca, em algum dos murros eu acabei desmaiando e só acordei no hospital. Só os cortes mais fortes ficaram a marca, os outros sumiram alguns meses depois. 

Louis fungou contra minha camiseta e soluçou alto antes de tentar se esconder em meu braços, as mãos firmes tocando em todos os lugares.

\- E-eu sin-to... sinto tan-to Hazz... - Ele disse enquanto eu afagava seus cabelos respirando fundo e limpando meu rosto com as costas de minhas mãos. Eu estava aliviado. _Aliviado._ Finalmente Louis sabia e agora é como se minhas costas estivessem uma tonelada mais leve.

\- Não sinta. Ele foi uma pessoa incrivel, totalmente maravilhoso e todos sabemos onde ele está agora. - Sussurrei tentando conter um soluço. - Nada na vida é por acaso.

Louis levantou o rosto e beijou minha bochecha antes de deslizar até minha boca e beija-la com calma, suas mãos ainda firmes em meu corpo.

\- Eu sinto muito pela forma como e-ele foi levado. Que cruelda-de...

\- Te contei porque é parte de mim e eu quero que você me conheça por completo Louis. Eu quero ser seu, você sabe disso. - Murmurei prendendo seu lábio entre meus dentes, seus dedos subindo para meus cabelos.

\- Você é meu. - Ele disse sorrindo enquanto eu tocava suas bochechas para limpar as lágrimas que continuavam caindo. - Sabe que ontem eu estava...

\- Harry! - Uma voz feminina irritada me chamou, interrompendo Louis enquanto eu reprimia um suspiro ao me afastar de seu rosto.


	20. Chapter 20

Grunhi enquanto Louis se sentava rapidamente e passava a mão no rosto para limpar o resto das lágrimas. Seu rosto estava bem vermelho e os olhos inchados, mas tenho certeza que o meu estava igual. Minha mãe estava parada ainda na porta mantendo-a aberta e com aquele rosto simpático de sempre.

\- Oi mãe...

\- Boa tarde dona Anne. - Louis falou devagar, sua voz ainda falha.

\- Seu carro está atrapalhando a entrada do meu. - A dona educada respondeu com toda a sua educação.

\- Oh desculpe, eu já vou tirá-lo... - Louis disse ficando mais vermelho ainda e se levantando rapidamente. - Eu já vou Ha...

\- Não! Coloca o carro no acostamento e a gente sobe, por favor - Quase choraminguei baixinho e ele sorriu minimamente antes de ouvirmos minha mãe bufar na porta. - Por favorzinho?

Louis pôs as mãos no bolso e foi de ombros baixos até onde minha mãe nos olhava com o que me parecia raiva, ainda segurando a porta. Ela saiu logo após ele e eu desliguei a tevê antes de pegar o saco de doces e o refrigerante do chão. Dona Anne tinha uma sacola com o que pareciam as roupas dela do hospital e um olhar brilhante demais quando adentrou a cozinha, Louis vindo logo atrás.

\- Tudo bem mãe?

\- Oi?

\- Tudo bem. Está tudo bem? - Perguntei novamente e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Claro. Porque?

\- Er...- Se você for passar a noite em casa, já saiba que eu vou sair. - Ela avisou e Louis soltou minha mão antes de me dar um sorriso de encorajamento e ficar esperando no começo da escada.

\- Você tem plantão hoje?

\- Não.

\- Vai pra casa de alguma amiga de novo? - Perguntei novamente enquanto ela sentava em uma cadeira longe de mim e começava a comer iogurte, totalmente desinteressada.

\- Não, eu tenho um encontro.

Oi?

\- Oi? - Praticamente gritei, surpreso, chocado, estupefato, desacreditado, _surdo_...

\- Eu tenho um encontro. Hoje.

\- Ahn? - Desacreditado, _surdo_...

\- Harry Edward.

\- Com quem? - Surpreso, chocado...

\- Com um dos médicos lá do hospital, Robin. Ele é muito educado, me chamou para sair e eu aceitei. - Ela disse com um sorriso verdadeiro me fazendo sorrir também. Minha mãe tem o sorriso lindo, ela é linda, quase me faz esquecer que é inacreditavelmente má várias vezes do dia por vários dias.

\- Tome cuidado. - Falei devagar ainda sorrindo e ela bufou sem destruir o dela também.

\- Eu não sou uma criança, Harry. Sou sua mãe.

\- Que seja, tome cuidado. - Falei saindo da cozinha depois de piscar pra ela.

\- Tudo bem? - Louis perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e eu concordei puxando ele até meu quarto.

\- Ela tem um encontro hoje. - Falei rindo e trancando a porta, colocando os marshmallows, refrigerante, celular e carteira em minha escrivaninha.

\- Com quem?

\- Um médico do hospital em que ela trabalha. Louis sorriu e se sentou na cama, me assistindo ligar a televisão antes de ir deitar ao seu lado.

\- Bob esponja? Não é possível... - Ele disse rindo e me apertando contra seus braços, o peitoral vibrando contra mim. - Porque pessoas mais velhas as vezes gostam de filmes de desenhos mais do que as crianças? O Liam tem uma sobrinha que odeia desenhos, mas ele adora, e as irmãs dele também... Vai entender...

\- Eles vão atrás da coroa do rei, é o máximo.... - Falei enquanto ele continuava rindo, balançando a cabeça e tentando me morder, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu sou um amendobobo hey! - Louis cantarolou e eu comecei a rir, segurando suas mãos. Fomos parando de rir aos poucos e ele subiu minha camisa até conseguir ter pele exposta o suficiente para beliscar e passar os dedos.

\- Harold.

\- Hum? - Você... hmm... Ficaria com raiva se eu não fosse para o jantar com seu pai? - Sua voz saiu quase em um sussurro inaudível.

\- Não, mas porquê?

\- Eu acho que ele quer algo mais... Familiar... Tipo, ver como você está e conversar com você, não acho que me sentiria bem no meio disso.

\- Você sabe que não iria atrapalhar. - Falei enrolando a perna mais ainda nas deles, deixando difícil dizer de quem era qual. - Eu prometo ir em outra ocasião...

\- Hey, calma ai, está tudo bem. - Falei levantando o rosto e sorrindo enquanto ele beijava devagar minha testa. - Outra ocasião então.

\- Seu Sirigueijo ama dinheiro mais do que o Zayn. - Louis disse olhando pra tevê divertido e eu bufei.

\- Estou sendo trocado. Por um desenho animado. Devo te bater?

\- Você deveria me beijar, já que está devendo. Devo te bater?

\- Adoro spanking. - Falei fechando os olhos, reprimindo dar outra risada alta.

\- Você é um pervertido.

\- Você gosta. - Sussurrei deixando um beijo molhado em seu pescoço.

\- Amo.

Me deixei ser levado pelo momento, pelo calor que nós dividíamos no dia frio e chuvoso típico, pela forma como nossas pernas se roçavam uma contra a outra, deixando beijos em qualquer lugar que eu conseguisse. A sensação era maravilhosa demais para ser reprimida e trocada pelo bob esponja - por mais amável que o Bob seja - e só o que eu queria era me sentir cada vez mais abraçado, mais beijado, ter cada vez mais pedaços de pele sob meus lábios.

\- Eu estou cheirando mal?

\- Não, porque?

\- Depois do treino eu tomei uma chuveirada mais rápida do que seus espirros e depois ainda coloquei a camisa do treino de sexta.

\- Mas ela está suja desde sexta? - Perguntei duvidando, ela cheirava muito forte a amaciante e um pouco de seu cheiro.

\- Não, eu lavei, mas mesmo assim meu "banho" foi vergonhoso. - Ele disse sorrindo e passando o nariz pelo meu como se estivesse querendo fazer isso a bastante tempo.Não era um beijo, sequer envolvia nossos lábios, mas ainda sim eu adorei a sensação quente e macia de seu nariz adorável contra o meu, tocando sua bochecha com a ponta devagar.

\- Não está cheirando mal, nem um pouco, mas se quiser eu tenho um banheiro, um chuveiro, sabonetes, shampoo e eu posso até te ajudar a usar tudo isso... - Falei e ele me olhou sério, piscando algumas vezes antes de falar novamente.

\- Harry? Você ainda está ai? - Ele sussurrou contra meu ouvido e eu ri.

\- Tá, agora sério, você pode tomar banho ali, mas eu realmente não quero te soltar. - Falei segurando sua cintura mais forte e mordendo seu bíceps ao lado de meu rosto.

\- Doeu - Ele avisou fazendo careta e eu passei devagar o nariz sob a pele que ficava levemente vermelha onde eu mordi.

\- Não me importo, não foi em mim. - Respondi passando os dedos sobre a marca, contornando-a.

Senti ele sorrir e baixar o rosto até minha bochecha, beijando levemente o canto de minha boca e deixando um rastro de saliva até minha bochecha. Então suas mãos se firmaram em minha cintura e me seguraram com força até eu sentir minha bochecha começar a queimar de uma mordida na mesma força que o apertão.

\- Ouch, Louis!

\- Não me importo, não foi em mim. - Ele disse gargalhando enquanto passava o polegar onde queimava.

\- Pede desculpa! - Grunhi passando a mão por minha bochecha e isso só o fez rir mais.

\- Awn meu anjinho, me perdoa? Sua bochecha é adorável! - Ele disse sorrindo e eu entortei meus lábios para baixo, fazendo biquinho. - Hazz.

\- Não, não perdoo.

\- Psiu. - Ele chamou e eu coloquei as duas mãos em meu rosto, me escondendo atrás delas. - Harooold!

\- Sai, estou com raiva. - Grunhi tentando esconder meu sorriso.

A cama balançou um pouco ao que ele começou a se mexer e eu respirei baixinho enquanto seu braço saía de baixo da minha cabeça e ela tocava devagar os travesseiros. Nossas pernas se mexeram um pouco até que ele estava entre elas e eu continuei tapando meu rosto. Senti beijos em meus braços, meu peitoral, onde minha pele havia sido exposta pra ele beliscar e um suspiro saiu leve de meus lábios.

\- Eu... estou... perdoado... agora...? - Ele foi perguntando e espalhando beijos por meu braço até chegar em minhas mãos.

Tirei as mãos do rosto devagar, revelando o sorriso assim como ele que começou a beijar meu rosto em todos os locais possíveis.

\- Já...?

\- Yep. - Respondi passando as pernas em sua cintura e começando um beijo empolgado, não perdendo tempo até minha língua deslizar contra a sua.

Minhas mãos logo se perdiam em seu cabelo como de costume e as dele brincavam com minha cintura e minha coxa. Às vezes seus lábios se curvavam em um sorrisinho até ele voltar a me beijar e eu roçava minha perna em seu tronco, suspirando pela sensação boa.

\- Harry? - Minha mãe chamou batendo na porta e eu pela segunda vez no dia me perguntei se ela tem algum tipo de aplicativo cerebral para sempre atrapalhar as coisas. Lou riu e levantou, tirando minhas pernas de sua cintura e indo até a porta, destrancando-a com cuidado como se quisesse não fazer barulho para fingir que ninguém nem havia trancado.

Minha mãe estava arrumada e até com uma leve maquiagem e entrou um pouco no quarto, talvez procurando por indícios de sexo, só achando Bob Esponja ainda passando na televisão.

\- Eu já vou querido. - Ela disse claramente mais agradável e feliz, nem ligando para Louis ainda parado na porta com os cabelos bagunçados e eu jogado na cama com a camisa amassada e um pouco pra cima.

\- Devo te esperar acordado?

\- Não. - Ela disse sorrindo mais e eu fiz uma careta.

\- Ok...

\- Ok, tchau vocês. Juízo, Styles. - Anne fez um gesto com os dedos e eu assenti, assistindo-a sair.

\- Parabéns Robin. Ótimo trabalho. - Brinquei e Louis gargalhou colocando as mãos nos quadris. - Tudo bem, tem toalha limpa no armário em baixo da pia.

Ele sorriu e veio me dar um beijo antes de ir rebolando até o banheiro, deixando a porta aberta mesmo. Fiquei assistindo o filme enquanto ele tomava banho, o chuveiro deixando a televisão com o volume abafado.

Levantei e entrei devagar no banheiro, sentando na tampa do vaso e ouvindo a água cair ao meu lado.

\- Hazz?

\- Eu. - Falei dando uma risada e ele colocou a cabeça para fora do box com os cabelos pingando no chão já molhado.

\- Hey! - Ele disse sorrindo e eu bufei.

\- Adorável, mas termine o banho, eu vou fazer algo para comermos já que mashmallow aparentemente não é considerado almoço.

\- Termina comigo. - Ele disse com a voz calma, sem rastros de ser brincadeira antes de voltar para o banho.

\- Você provoca... - Grunhi quase colando minha bunda na tampa e começando a cantarolar alguma música idiota que eu ouvira no filme.

\- Harry, você gosta da minha barba? - Ele perguntou desligando o chuveiro e eu levantei para lhe entregar a toalha, assistindo sua mão molhada tocar a minha antes de pega-la.

\- Mais do que é considerado normal.

\- Hazz?

\- Hum?

\- Eu... - Ele começou a falar nervoso ainda lá dentro e eu acho que de alguma forma acabei entendendo.

\- Eu vou pegar uma roupa pra você. - Falei dando uma desculpa qualquer para sair do banheiro e deixar ele se secar. Louis não queria que eu visse sua barriga e eu percebi que ele não gostava de mostra-la.

Após os jogos e treinos, os garotos sempre costumam tirar a camisa e ficar com a barriga suada exposta para quem quisesse ver e Louis sempre é aquele que nunca faz isso. Eu aposto que hoje de manhã se ele soubesse que eu estava olhando sua barriga, teria se coberto totalmente. Tudo era perfeito, desde seu peitoral até a trilha com um pouco de cabelo logo depois de seu umbigo, mas não posso simplesmente força-lo me deixar ficar olhando se isso não o faz confortável.

Entreguei à ele uma camiseta vermelha e um short, esperando algum tempo até ele saiu secando os cabelos na toalha. O short havia desaparecido na blusa que tocara quase na metade de suas coxas e seu corpo era tão feminino de uma forma tão atraente que eu não conseguia imaginar nada além de minhas mãos encaixando em seus quadris e suas coxas em volta de minha cintura.

\- O que vamos fazer?

Te jogar contra a parede e te foder novamente.

 _Puta merda_.

\- Panquecas.

Ele sorriu e eu reprimi bater minha cabeça com força contra a porta, resmungando um palavrão baixinho ao que minha mão começou a formigar enquanto descíamos as escadas com ele indo na frente, sua bunda parecendo clamar por um tapa.

Se controla, caralho.

\- Hazz?

\- Hm? Err... - Falei passando a mão na nuca e limpando a garganta antes de voltar a olhá-lo. - Tudo bem, senta e eu faço tudo ok?

Lou assentiu e sentou-se em cima da mesa, ignorando a existência das cadeiras. Fiz as panquecas de carne e de dez em dez segundos eu ria da mão nervosa de Louis indo até a massa e arrancando os pedacinhos da borda antes de recheá-las com a carne.

Comemos depois de muito rir de sua boca queimada pela teimosia de comer a massa quente e logo depois a chuva parecia ser um dilúvio, começando a ficar tão forte que era preciso nós falarmos mais alto para conseguir conversar. Louis e eu subimos novamente depois de arrumar a cozinha e eu comecei a sentir dor de cabeça, os espirros ficando constantes enquanto ele me abraçava quente no quarto frio.

Assistimos algumas séries e ficamos conversando enquanto eu reprimia mais espirros de atrapalharem o dia e Louis começou a ficar preocupado, não ligando se eu estava dizendo que era só pelo frio. Depois de eu implorar que ele não fosse a farmácia, Louis só sossegou quando levantou e foi até minha bolsa pegar remédio para dor de cabeça, água e uma camisa mais quente. Aceitei todos os cuidados sem protestar, começando a me acostumar com seu jeito protetor e forma de fingir como se eu não fosse o mais velho. Depois de aceitar que ele colocasse meias em meus pés, acabei dormindo contra seu peitoral enquanto ele assistia CBB e eu passava devagar meus dedos contra os seus e sua perna. Quando acordei algumas horas depois ele também estava dormindo ainda abraçado à mim então eu só cobri seu corpo com o mesmo lençol que ele e decidi aproveitar a nova sensação que é dormir com seu corpo perto do meu e os pesadelos longe.

**xx**

Talvez eu só devesse bater em Zayn e acabar com isso de uma vez por todas porque ninguém estava aguentando mais ele falando sem parar sobre como a garota era linda e inteligente e gostava de desenhar e viver a vida aos extremos assim como ele, resumindo ela super topa se ele a der algum chá de maconha, ou bolinhos, ou coisas do tipo. Niall bufava de três em três segundos com expressão beirando o choro, Louis escondia o rosto em meu pescoço. Liam somente escondia o rosto nas mãos.

Mesmo com todos implorando ele continuava a falar que ela era maravilhosa, perfeita, gostosa, linda e derivados.

\- Zayn. Já. Chega. - Louis disse devagar como se Zayn tivesse problemas, e de fato ele tem.

\- Cala a boca! - Niall gritou jogando um pedaço do sanduiche dele no rumo de Zayn que esticou o dedo do meio e o lambeu antes de mostrar para Niall.

\- Você é nojento. - Reclamei e ele virou o dedo em minha direção. - Criança!

\- Tudo bem, vamos falar com o Harry agora sobre o acampamento? - Liam perguntou, tentando melhor as possíveis futuras agressões.

\- Oh, yep! - Niall mudou totalmente de expressão ao ouvir Liam e Zayn parou de falar sobre a deusa e lamber os próprios membros, olhando com interesse.

\- Acampamento?

\- Sim. É um lugar aos arredores de Londres onde todos os anos nós vamos passar um dia e a noite inteira, com barracas, violões e fogueiras e tudo mais.

\- Tipo festivais?

\- Bom, quase isso, mais para acampamento com os amigos sabe? Não é muito popular e isso faz ficar bem legal. - Liam sorriu e a garçonete interrompeu alguns segundos para deixar outro sorvete que Niall pediu para dividir com ele.

\- É algo bem... Alternativo. - Zayn falou. - Com maconha liberada até que a polícia chegue, o que quase nunca acontece... - Ele disse rindo e Lou bufou ao meu lado

\- A gente leva barraca só porque Liam tende a dormir depois que bebe demais, mas todos ficamos em volta de fogueiras e tocando violão, é bem legal e já conhecemos quase todos.

\- Não é algo grande, é mais um acampamento de amigos mesmo. Algumas pessoas daqui também vão e eu queria que você fosse. Prometo que se você quiser esse ano eu nem encosto em maconha lá. - Louis sussurrou, me envolvendo com os braços, ainda sonolento depois que nós passamos a tarde inteira dormindo.

\- Parece legal. - Falei, sorrindo e afagando sua mão.

\- Quando vai ser?

\- Mês que vem. - Niall respondeu.

\- Você e o Liam já podem ter assumido esse mimimi que estão escondendo e...

\- E fazer sexo selvagem na barraca com todos dois sob efeito de drogas. Selvagem mesmo. - Louis complementou e eu ri, tentando disfarçar o arrepio que se passou por minhas costas ao perceber que talvez eu quisesse isso.

\- _Jesus_... - Liam sufocou, ficando em uma cor escarlate e tendo Niall passando as mãos em suas costas.

\- Ah Liam, qual é! Niall com certeza adorou a ideia e além do mais, sexo com drogas é igual à sexo selvagem e todos sabemos como sexo selvagem é maravi...

\- Acho que você está dando ideias para Harry. - Zayn voltou a falar e só então percebi estar mordendo os lábios e encarando Louis como um maníaco

.- Hm...

\- Cala a boca, Zayn. - Grunhi e ele começou a rir alto, colocando a mão no rosto.

\- E então pombinhos... - Liam disse cruzando os braços e nos olhando malicioso. - Vocês dois...?

\- Ow, isso não interessa vocês. - Louis disso afundando o rosto em meu pescoço.

\- Você é um hipócrita, Tomlinson. - Niall disse rindo alto e dando uma colher de sorvete para Liam. - É claro que eles foderam, Louis está andando todo torto. Ninguém aqui é cego.

\- Cala a boca, puta. - Louis voltou a falar ainda escondido.

\- Foder é uma palavra tão forte. - Murmurei devagar e tentando ficar alheio às brincadeirinhas e rodando meu celular sobre a mesa com o indicador.

\- Fazer amor é mais bonito pra você, Hazz? - Zayn perguntou provocativo e eu dei de ombros, respirando devagar e piscando da mesma forma. - Awn!

\- Talvez.

\- Então, vocês fizeram amor? - Liam voltou a falar com a voz vazando malicia.

\- Meu Deus... - Louis grunhiu olhando em volta.

\- Então. - Falei dando de ombros novamente e assistindo pacificamente eles começarem a rir como loucos - que são - chamando atenção de quase todos na sorveteria. - Talvez da próxima vez a gente deva ir até o zoológico, quem sabe vocês não se sintam mais confortáveis lá, certo?

Louis começou a gargalhar contra meu pescoço, colocando a mão na minha e entrelaçando uma na outra.

\- Ah, eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês, mas está no carro. - Zayn disse sorrindo abertamente e nós entortamos o nariz enquanto Liam suspirava.

\- O que eu já disse sobre deixar maconha no carro?

\- Hey, não é maconha! Sério, vocês vão gostar, e me amar para todo sempre. - Ele disse levantando e pegando a chave do carro. Os três bufaram e Niall até deu o dedo do meio enquanto Zayn saía do aperto da cadeira contra a parede.

\- Vou com você e passo no carro de Louis para pegar minha jaqueta, estou começando a sentir frio. - Anunciei e Louis levantou a bunda para eu pegar as chaves.

Senti uma vontade súbita de beijar Louis então fui até ele e puxei sua cabeça para trás, beijando-o de cabeça para baixo e ouvindo uma risada escapar. Seus lábios pareciam ser algo do qual os meus não se acostumavam. Zayn bufou e disse que iria me arrastar então saí de perto e o segui até a calçada um pouco molhada ainda da chuva de hoje à tarde.

\- O que você comprou Za...

\- _Zayn_?

Parei assim que ouvi uma voz não reconhecida chamar Zayn e ele fez o mesmo, ambos virando para ver de quem se tratava.Um garoto de cabelos escuros nos olhava com um sorriso meio estranho, o estilo parecido com o Zayn e os olhos de uma cor até bonita. Ele parecia extremamente feliz.

\- Lucas.

Estremeci ao ouvir Zayn praticamente cuspir o nome do garoto, cerrando os olhos e os punhos enquanto virava totalmente o corpo para onde o tal Lucas estava.

\- Quanto tempo, colega...

\- Eu não sou mais seu colega, o que você está...

\- Que merda é essa?! - Estremeci novamente ao virar para ver Louis e os garotos na porta do local, olhando para o garoto como se ele fosse Hitler.

Lucas sorriu ao ver Louis, o melhor sorriso de deboche do mundo.

\- Hey Tommo!

\- Hey Tommo é o caralho, eu disse para nunca mais aparecer na nossa frente!

\- Louis, Louis, calma! - Liam gritou segurando o tronco de Louis com força e Niall indo para frente deles com os braços levantados.

\- Eu achando que você tinha deixado aquela besteira no passado, Zayn parece ter esquecido. - Lucas disse ainda com o sorrisinho no rosto, não se mexendo um centímetro.

\- Harry, sai daí. - Liam falou com a voz autoritária e eu pela terceira vez senti meu corpo arrepiar ao perceber que eu estava realmente perto do garoto.

\- Oh, me substituíram pelo que eu posso ver. - Ele disse agora sorrindo sarcástico enquanto me olhava.

\- Desculpe?

\- Stanley Lucas, muito prazer. - Ele disse esticando a mão em minha direção. Sem pensar muito eu apertei de volta por alguns segundos..

\- Harry Styles.

\- Harry Styles? Ahhh você é o irmão do Zayn, o conhecido por ter matado o próprio namorado, certo? Cara, você foi mal.

Não precisei pensar direito e quase não vi como aconteceu, mas no segundo seguinte Liam estava caindo sobre o Niall e o tal Stanley estava em baixo de Louis deitado na rua molhada e tentando bloquear os socos que recebia.

\- Louis! - Tentei me aproximar e impedir ele de quebrar o nariz do garoto.

Zayn apertou meu braço com força e Niall segurou no outro, me impedindo de sequer mover para ir até lá. Liam não fazia nada, ninguém fazia e eu estava ficando assustado com a situação toda. Louis esmurrava Stanley sem piedade alguma e o garoto também tentava se defender, mas nada nem remotamente comparado.

\- Vocês não vão fazer nada?! - Gritei e Zayn balançou a cabeça.

\- Ninguém entra no meio de Louis quando ele está assim. Não é como se ele fosse parar, Harry. - Zayn disse calmamente e eu senti minha visão escurecer mais ainda.

\- Louis! Louis, por favor! - Gritei novamente mas ele pareceu não ouvir nada, Stanley conseguindo segurar um de seus pulsos enquanto o outro continuava se movendo com força. - Liam, faz alguma coisa, por favor!

Louis então parou de bater no garoto e saiu de cima dele, e tudo o que eu vi foi sangue. Sangue escorrendo de seu nariz, boca e sobrancelha... Seus dedos correndo por cima como se tentasse ter certeza que sangrava. Louis olhou para mim e eu nem tive tempo de pensar em alguma coisa antes de desmaiar.

**[Niall]**

Stanley não quebrara nada para a sorte de Louis e pediu desculpas por ter aparecido assim do nada, dizendo para Zayn que ele realmente se arrependia do que havia acontecido antes de nos deixar levar Harry em alguma unidade de pronto atendimento. Todos nós sabemos que ele não se arrepende de absolutamente nada.

Lucas por dois anos fora nosso amigo por mais mala que ele fosse, nós gostávamos de verdade dele e fazíamos questão de mantê-lo por perto. Ele sempre foi muito próximo de Zayn e Louis, mas Zayn parecia ser algo à mais para ele, mesmo dizendo que não. Então Lucas estragou os anos de amizade que tínhamos colocando droga na bebida de Zayn e o levando para um quarto em uma boate que estávamos no dia. Louis achou-os e não gostou nenhum pouco quando viu Zayn drogado em uma cama com Stanley passando a mão nele. E Louis fraturou uma costela e o braço de Lucas, fazendo-o prometer que ficaria longe de nós quatro.

\- Tudo bem garotos, relaxem. - Uma das enfermeiras veio falar sorridente com a gente depois de levar Harry para dentro de uma das salas. - Ele teve uma queda de pressão e acabou desmaiando. Vocês precisam ter cuidado para isso não acontecer novamente, pois é grave, pode levar à outra complicação. Nós estamos cuidando dele e assim que a pressão voltar a estabilizar e ele acordar já podemos liberá-lo.

\- Posso vê-lo? - Louis perguntou quase desesperado e eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Obrigado. - Sussurrei para enfermeira que assentiu sorrindo e saiu de perto. - Você vai ficar aqui fora com a gente, quieto, sem mais problemas Tomlinson.

\- Você sabe que eu não... Eu não... Quis que ele visse aquilo, é só que Stanley... Droga! Aquele menino era nosso _amigo_! Ele era alguém em quem a gente confiava, eu principalmente e teve coragem de tentar fazer aquilo! _Dizer_ aquilo!

Zayn não falava e nem sequer se movia encolhido em uma das cadeiras. Vergonha. Ele sempre tem vergonha quando falamos desse assunto, afinal ele é o Zayn. Mostrar vulnerabilidade não é um dos fortes dele.

\- Zayn. - Louis chamou suavemente e eu já sabia o que vinha por ai. Aqueles momentos em que os dois se encolhem em um universo parelelo. - Vem cá.

Zayn suspirou, mas obedeceu e sentou ao lado de Louis, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele e sendo protegido por braços fortes ao redor de seus ombros. Ambos fecharam os olhos e eu sempre fico assustado achando que talvez eles estejam fazendo algum tipo de ritual de leitura de pensamento, sei lá. Vai saber.

\- Você acha que o Harry vai estar com medo de Louis quando acordar? - Liam perguntou baixinho, traçando padrões inexistentes em meu jeans.

\- Não sei, realmente deu medo. - Respondi também em um sussurro e Liam concordou. - Mas não acho que ele vá ficar com medo de Louis, acho que foi em reação ao sangue.

\- Acha que o Stanley vai aparecer novamente?

\- Acho. - Falei em um suspiro, tentando não pensar muito sobre o que acontecerá se houver outra vez.

Demorou mais algumas horas até que Harry acordasse e a gente não saiu da sala de espera. Louis acabou dormindo com Zayn e Liam fez o mesmo em meu ombro, me deixando ter que ficar acordado para receber notícias.

Já passava da meia noite quando Harry recebeu a bendita alta e eu acordei os garotos assim que ele apareceu no final do corredor, ainda branco como um fantasma caminhando até a gente.

\- Hey. - Falei segurando seu braço e ele suspirou.

\- Vocês deveriam ter jogado algo em mim, água talvez, e me feito acordar não me trazer para o hospital e ficar três horas esperando! - Ele sibilou e eu suspirei.

Liam sorriu cansado e Louis ainda não havia olhado tentando acordar Zayn em seu ombro.

\- Zayn morreu?

\- Não, ele acabou dormindo e é difícil de acordar. - Liam explicou e foi até eles tirá-lo de cima de Louis.

Harry pôs as mãos nos bolsos e Liam saiu carregando Zayn semi consciente até o carro, puxando-o de ladinho. Vi de relance Louis respirar fundo e ir para o lado de Harry. Quase cruzei até os dedos dos pés para que Harry o abraçasse ou entrelaçasse os dedos nos dele mas foi algo longe disso. _Bem_ longe. Louis quase chorou assim que Harry balançou a cabeça depois de falar algumas poucas coisas e sair com as mãos ainda guardadas e a cabeça baixa, deixando o namorado sozinho do meu lado boquiaberto e arrependido.


	21. Chapter 21

Meus pés pareciam que ainda iriam ceder a qualquer momento, mas a vergonha de desmaiar novamente era maior. Eu não queria nem olhar para o rosto dos meninos com vergonha por ter os feito passar metade da noite aqui me esperando só porque eu desenvolvi uma fobia por sangue... E violência.

Mas mesmo assim eu ainda conseguia perceber Niall e Liam sorrindo na sala de espera enquanto tentava ao máximo andar normalmente pelo corredor frio, sentindo minhas pernas falharem algumas vezes.

\- Hey. - Niall disse sorridente segurando meu braço e eu não consegui reprimir o suspiro.

\- Vocês deveriam ter jogado algo em mim, água talvez e me feito acordar não me trazer para o hospital e ficar três horas esperando! - Grunhi tentando controlar a coloração em minhas bochechas ao ver Liam dar uma risadinha cansada. - Zayn morreu?

Louis chacoalhava levemente Zayn que dormia em seu ombro profundamente e parecia que não acordaria nem com um tiro.

\- Não, ele acabou dormindo e é difícil de acordar. - Liam disse indo até eles e passando as mãos por Zayn pra levanta-lo.

Senti os olhos de Louis em mim, mas eu estava com muita coisa na cabeça para pensar ainda então somente enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e olhei para baixo. Liam foi levando Zayn ao seu lado e Niall foi andando devagar à poucos passos de nós.

\- Harry... - A voz de Louis soou quase em um sussurro e eu fechei os olhos alguns segundos antes de virar para ele e balançar a cabeça.

\- A gente se fala depois, Louis. Agora não. - Sussurrei no mesmo volume e saí andando mais rápido para onde Liam e Zayn estavam, deixando-o ao lado de Niall.

\- Você vai para casa com o Lou? - Liam perguntou cauteloso ainda envolvendo Zayn com os braços e eu neguei com a cabeça.

Droga, eu simplesmente não posso ter um carro? Porra.

\- E-eu acho...

\- Tudo bem, eu te levo. - Liam disse sorrindo minimamente e eu suspirei antes de assentir.

Niall chegou e vasculhou os bolsos de Zayn para pegar a chave do carro que eles dois vieram. Eles estavam estacionados no final do pátio vazio e Niall desceu o encostamento do banco do carro de Zayn para coloca-lo lá.

\- Niall, não é para olhar os presentes. Zayn quer que seja surpresa. - Liam disse sério e Niall suspirou pesadamente, indicando que ele realmente estava pensando em fazer isso.

\- Tá. - Ele grunhiu e veio até Liam beijando sua testa e indo escalar o banco do motorista. - Tchau meninos, até amanhã.

Nós ficamos assistindo desconfortavelmente parados em pé enquanto Niall saía, eu ainda com as mãos no jeans e olhando para o chão com um interesse anormal.

\- Harry? - Novamente a voz de Louis soou baixinha e quando eu levantei a cabeça ele estava me olhando com as chaves do carro já em mãos. - Vamos?

\- E-eu não vou...

\- Eu vou levar ele para casa Louis, sem problemas. - Liam falou destravando o carro e Louis arregalou os olhos, eu sendo incapaz de conseguir desviar.

\- O-o que? - Ele gaguejou e Liam parecia com pena enquanto eu nem sei de verdade o que estou sentindo, somente querendo me encolher como uma bola na minha cama. - Harry, por favor, a gente precisa conversar. Entra no carro.

\- Não.

\- Harry, entra no carro! - Ele aumentou o tom de voz que saiu quase em uma súplica.

\- Não!

\- Louis, vocês se falam amanhã... Por favor, vai para casa. - Liam interviu e ele balançou a cabeça seguidas vezes, antes de destravar o carro.

\- Harry, por favor, entra no carro.

\- Eu não vou entrar no carro! - Gritei e Liam deu um passo para trás enquanto Louis continuava lá, me olhando da mesma forma como se eu tivesse falado baixo. - Você espancou o garoto na minha frente e quer que eu entre no carro?! Com você?!

Essa foi longe. _Muito_ longe.

\- Gente, por favor! - Liam interviu novamente e Louis me olhava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, o azul ficando em um tom mais claro. - Louis, pelo amor de Deus entra no carro e vai para casa.

Ninguém moveu sequer um centímetro e eu nem fiz questão de me importar muito com o pensamento de desmaiar de novo assim que uma lágrima desceu pela bochecha vermelha de Louis.

\- Você está com medo? De mim?!

\- Louis, por favor, entr...

\- Sim. - Respondi sincero lutando contra meu corpo mole e minha cabeça que começava a doer.

\- Você nem sabe o que Lucas fez, Harry!

\- Eu já estou cansado de violência, Louis! Vi uma pessoa importante morrer daquela forma!

\- Louis, pela última vez entra na porra do carro e vai para casa! - Liam voltou a gritar enquanto eu virava minhas costas e limpava meu rosto em minhas mãos, tudo tremendo e tudo rodando.

Minha mão já estava ficando toda suja com lágrimas e eu tentei ignorar a briga que estava tendo atrás de mim e parar de pensar no garoto limpando o sangue do rosto que Louis fizera sair. Uma Range Rover passou ao meu lado e eu não sabia se era de Liam ou a dele ainda tentando parar de chorar.

\- Harry, vamos? - A voz doce de Liam soou e eu deixei minha respiração sair em alguns soluços frustrados enquanto ia até o banco do passageiro do carro dele.  
\- Eu acho que você deveria ligar para ele e resolver isso...

\- Eu só preciso... respirar. - Sussurrei e ele assentiu devagar e me olhou alguns segundos antes de continuar a falar.

\- Eu sei que você precisa, é só que ele vai chegar em casa querendo quebrar a casa inteira e... - Liam falou suspirando pesado e eu quase voltei a chorar quando percebi que talvez eu quisesse fazer o mesmo. - Stanley não é uma pessoa boa Harry, não fica comparando ele com o seu Nick. Nick não merecia aquilo, Stanley sempre que pode deveria levar uma surra.

\- O que ele fez?

\- Drogou Zayn e o levou para um quarto qualquer em uma festa em que nós estávamos. Louis quem os achou antes que ele pudesse fazer algo pior. - Liam foi explicando e eu soltei a respiração quase em soluços novamente, colocando a mão sobre a boca e tentando não vomitar ou desmaiar. Eu tenho certeza que estou prestes à fazer um dos dois. - Stanley definitivamente não precisa da sua pena e não vale nada, muito menos que você brigue com o Louis.

\- Eu só... E-eu só... Foi horrível assistir Louis bater nele daquela forma e ninguém fazer nada. Eu... Eu não gosto de brigas Liam. Eu as odeio.

\- Ow, está tudo bem campeão. - Ele assegurou com um quase sorriso e eu suspirei. - É de se entender que você não goste.

Hoje de manhã estava tudo bem. Hoje de tarde tudo maravilhoso. Como o destino adora zoar comigo, faz minha noite ser a pior possível.

Liam me deixou em casa e eu fui me arrastando até o sofá depois de me despedir. Lembrei que minha mãe não vai voltar para casa, que meu gatinho está na casa de meu outro gatinho, e que eu estou um largado.

Subi as escadas e me joguei na cama pouco me importando se eu precisava trocar de roupas, escovar os dentes, tirar os sapatos ou tomar remédios. Só o que eu queria é chorar.

E de fato eu chorei. Bastante. Somente pelo fato de nada dar certo para mim por muito tempo, sempre algo vem para estragar e eu não consigo tirar da minha cabeça Louis batendo em Stanley e Nick apanhando. Louis nunca faria isso com alguém que não merecesse e isso já entrou na minha cabeça, assim como a promessa que ele fez de que nunca me machucaria. É claro que ele não faria isso e para a minha vergonha eu pensei alguns momentos que sim.

Meu celular vibrou e eu limpei a garganta e os olhos antes de procurá-lo em meus bolsos.

Zayn.

\- O que você quer?

" _Você sabe que foi idiota, sabe que não deveria ter gritado com ele e vai ligar e resolver essa porra. Agora._ "

\- Eu não vou fazer isso.

" _Ele estava me defendendo! Louis não fez nada!_ "

\- Eu sei Zayn, eu falo com ele amanhã. Agora não quero conversar.

" _Seu egoísta do caralho, o garoto deve estar se matando por nada e você aí sem "condições" para ligar e dizer que está tudo bem!_ "

\- Mas não está tudo bem. - Apontei com a voz trêmula e ele bufou, soltando um grunhido logo em seguida e alguns segundos de silencio se passaram antes dele falar novamente e desligar na minha cara em seguida.

" _Talvez_ você _não mereça o Louis._ "

**xx**

Se a manhã de segunda feira havia sido uma droga, a de terça fora mais ainda e só teve um agravante pior que isso: o dia _inteiro_ havia sido uma bosta. Eu queria me bater assim que percebia que Louis não estava na Universidade, que ele não atendia minhas ligações, não respondia minhas mensagens e os garotos me _impediram_ de ir até a casa dele. Eu havia gastado todos as energias possíveis tentando me concentrar nos treinos e de fato até consegui, mas saí de lá acabado.

Terça-feira foi o pior dia do ano e eu passei metade dele chorando, outra metade querendo bater minha cabeça em qualquer parede, não o fazendo pois meu corpo não tinha energia nenhuma de sobra. Tanto a noite de segunda para terça, quanto de terça para quarta foram uma das piores e eu parecia em um loop eterno de Louis repetindo ' _Você está com medo de mim?_ ' e Zayn ' _Talvez você não mereça o Louis'._

Niall quem me dera uma carona já que Zayn se recusava sequer olhar em minha direção, e isso me dava até um certo ciúmes por ele ter pegado as dores de Louis. Niall estava todo sorridente dizendo que iria chorar assim que me visse ao lado de Liam na hora da competição e eu só assentia constantemente, me recusando a falar muito.

Eu iria perder _._

Liam e o outro competidor com certeza estariam em ótimas condições físicas e mentais pra realizar a prova enquanto eu estava o resto de um ser humano totalmente atormentado. Na verdade, nem fazia muita questão de ganhar assim, a única parte ruim é que a Universidade ficaria se doendo se eu perdesse, mas também não faço questão de agradá-los e me sinto trocentas vezes mais culpado por ter roubado a chance de alguém que talvez fosse querer representar a escola melhor.

\- Harry? Está tudo bem? - Niall perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Louis veio hoje? - Perguntei sem enrolar, olhando para Niall esperando algum tipo de luz.

\- Não cara. Ele não estava se sentindo muito bem e só vem para o treino hoje à tarde.

_1\. Ele está me evitando._

_2\. "Quarta tem o jogo do meu namorado à tarde na hora do treino e eu não posso faltar o dele."_

\- Então, te vejo no intervalo? - Niall perguntou sorrindo e eu assenti, assistindo ele soltar um beijo no ar e ir correndo até sua classe.

Ainda tinha meia hora para a minha aula começar então decidi ir até a praça de alimentação e comprar um café, sentando em uma mesa longe de onde tinham algumas pessoas e ficando por lá até minha aula começar, batucando os dedos na mesa nervosamente durante o tempo todo.

Minha sala estava já cheia quando eu cheguei e tive que sentar bem atrás de Kylie que já fazia aquele barulho irritante mastigando o chiclete.

\- Kylie?

Ela parou de fazer qualquer barulho e virou lentamente para trás ao ouvir que eu estava a chamando.

\- Hey Harry! - Sua voz respondeu suave e animada.

\- Você pode, por favor, parar de mastigar assim? Eu não estou conseguindo me concentrar. - Falei em um tom de súplica e ela assentiu.

\- Oh, desculpe. - Ela disse sorrindo e grudando o chiclete na ponta do dedo, puxando-o enquanto continuava com ele entre os dentes. _Puta merda, viu_. - Então... Cadê o Louis? As meninas e eu percebemos ele não ter vindo ontem...

\- Ele não anda se sentindo muito bem. - Respondi tentando fazer algumas notas dos slides que o professor passava.

\- Vocês estão ficando?

\- Somos amigos. - Afinal, antes do namoro vem a amizade.

\- Gostaria de compartilhar o pensamento conosco, senhor Styles? - A voz alta e clara do professor soou na sala e imediatamente eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

\- Não senhor, perdoe-me.

Kylie sorriu e eu suspirei, continuando com minhas notas e me concentrando em não gritar quando ela continuou com o mesmo barulhinho.

A aulas acabaram e eu nem saí de sala como combinei com Niall na hora do intervalo, ao invés disso dormi em cima dos livros e continuei as outras aulas sem sair da cadeira.

Treinador dispensou todos os outros garotos e me deixou treinar sozinho por uma hora, me fazendo dar voltas de todos os estilos por mais de quatro vezes cada. Eu queria me afogar quando ele me dispensou porque se eu estava cansado antes, agora queria sair rolando ladeira abaixo até em casa.

Encontrei Niall encostado no carro que aparentemente é de Zayn, o resto do time quase inteiro em volta então somente resolvi ir para casa andando, o que pareceu levar o resto de energia que eu tinha completamente.

Minha mãe deixara um bilhetinho que dizia " _Me deixe mais orgulhosa :)_ " com uma pilula em cima. Bom, sobre isso, ela anda uma princesa depois do encontro anteontem e eu estou prestes à mandar um buquê de agradecimento para o doutor Robin por isso.

Tomei um longo banho e nem comi, somente tomei a pílula e fui tentar descansar nas quatro horas que eu ainda tinha até ter que ir para onde seria o campeonato.

Minha cabeça mesmo assim ainda estava cansada, parecendo acabar com minha energia inteira somente o fato de eu estar pensando. Mas ainda sim eu tentei ficar de olhos fechados ouvindo uma playlist inteira que tinha basicamente um cd inteiro do Coldplay, Michael Bublé e John Mayer.

_Louis_. Eu queria tanto que ele me atendesse ou mandasse um " _me deixa em paz_ ", mas _nada_. Ele não mandava nada, respondia nada, nenhum sinal de vida em dois dias, eu acho que parte de meu cansaço pode ser explicado com a culpa de toneladas que minhas costas pareciam carregar. Eu _tinha_ que foder tudo sendo ignorante e dizendo ter medo dele. Eu _tinha,_ senão não estaria se tratando de Harry Styles.

Me levantei quando deu 3h30 e fui mexer em meu guarda-roupas, organizando-o como forma de passar o tempo e ocupar minha mente. Achei um álbum de quando eu era pequeno e resolvi dar uma olhada, sentando na cama e rindo já com a primeira foto.

Zayn e eu pequenos em uma festa de ano novo na casa de meu pai. Antigamente eu ficava com minha mãe no natal e meu pai no ano novo, até minha mãe decidir que eu não poderia ir mais quando fiz 14 anos. Era uma festa legal, meu pai ficava conversando com os amigos dele e eu e Zayn jogando video-games com os coleguinhas dele que sempre pareciam mais legais que os meus.

Bom isso não mudou muito.

Cheguei na metade do álbum e tinha uma foto de Zayn, eu e alguns garotos sentados no sofá jogando uma versão _bem_ velha de video-game. Acho que eu deveria ter 11 anos, os cachos estranhos e grandes bochechas. Analisei melhor e minha boca quase bateu no chão quando eu percebi ser Niall ao meu lado.

Como eu não lembrava disso?

Tá, já disse que às vezes é como se minha mente tivesse apagado tudo de minha memória antes de Nick, mas acho que eu deveria lembrar que essa criança é o Niall.

E o _Louis_.

_Puta merda..._

A foto quase rasgou enquanto eu ficava tão perto a ponto dela me deixar vesgo. De fato era Louis. Sorridente apontando algo para a TV sentado ao lado de Zayn, os olhinhos azuis de sempre, o cabelo liso e as bochechas vermelhas. _Jesus_ , como eu não lembro disso?

Tirei a foto do álbum e virei atrás para ver se tinha algo escrito.

" _31 de dezembro._  
 _Harry Edward_  
 _Zayn Edward_  
 _Niall Horan_  
 _Mark Jensen_  
 _Louis Tomlinson_ "

Guardei o álbum no mesmo lugar depois de tirar foto, rindo de como o destino _adora_ me zoar. Conheço Louis e Niall faz anos e não lembro.

Resolvi me arrumar já que eu iria para a faculdade andando e demoraria um pouco. Organizei minhas coisas na mochila logo depois de achar uma roupa quente o suficiente.

Larry nessas horas solitárias faz falta, meu pequeno companheiro. Uma boa pergunta é quando eu pegarei ele e meu casaco de volta. Ouvi o telefone de minha casa tocando e corri para o andar de baixo já levando a mochila junto.

\- Alô?

_"Hey filho, só querendo desejar boa sorte. Qualquer que seja o resultado, eu estaria orgulhosa e torcendo."_ A voz de minha mãe soou e aquilo de uma certa forma me deixou relaxado e feliz. A voz dela é tão linda, mas de novo vem a pergunta "porque tão má?"

\- Oh, obrigado mãe. Seja o que tiver de ser.

_"Sabe quando você disse que queria marcar um jantar para eu conhecer seu namoradinho?"_ Percebi ela estar forçando para não soar desgostosa, mas não funcionou muito.

\- Esquece isso mãe, não precisa. - Falei, quase depressivo lembrando que meu "namoradinho" não fala comigo faz dois dias, nem sequer dá sinal de vida.

_"Aproveite meu bom humor Styles."_ Ela falou e eu bufei.

\- Já disse que não precisa mais, fique com seu namoradinho e deixa isso de lado. Louis anda ocupado. - Geunhi e ela bufou da mesma forma que eu fiz.

_"Vocês brigaram?"_

\- Mãe...

_"Você tá bem? Ele fez algo contra você Harry?"_

\- Não. E-eu preciso ir. Até mais mãe. - Grunhi desligando antes que ela falasse novamente e respirando fundo antes de decidir sair de casa.

Estava bem frio e eu estava pronto para me encolher no chão e aquecer contra minhas próprias pernas, ficar com a mão no meio de minhas coxas ou encostada em meu pescoço, mas forcei a continuar andar com a mochila nas costas. Meu telefone tocou alguma vezes na mochila, mas minha disposição para virar e tirá-lo de dentro era negativa assim como a sensação térmica no momento.

Encontrei o treinador assim que cheguei na entrada e ia procurar saber onde ficavam as piscinas. Ele disse que eu parecia melhor e quase respondia com um "só pareço mesmo" enquanto caminhávamos por entre os corredores claros e largos do local.

Passei algum tempo analisando a piscina que não era muito maior que a de nossa universidade, mas aparentava ser mais funda o que era bem melhor em alguns aspectos. Vi senhor Philip me mostrar um garoto forte e não tão alto sentado na arquibancada bebendo água e ele anunciou que aquele seria um de meus concorrentes, Jason, e que o outro se chamava Liam.

Talvez meia hora depois o local começou a ficar bem cheio e as arquibancadas começaram a lotar enquanto eu tentava relaxar da melhor forma possível, alongando meus músculos das pernas e dos braços.

\- Você treinou bastante campeão, só precisa desligar sua cabeça de qualquer coisa lá fora e focar na meta. Ganhe uma medalha para nossa Uni e dê seu melhor.

\- Sim, senhor. - Sorri, sentindo adrenalina começar me deixar mais saltitante, ansioso.

Liam havia chegado faz algum tempo, mas nós não tivemos chance de ir falar um com outro até a hora que nos encontramos saindo do vestiário.

\- Acho que eu vou acabar me afogando! - Ele disse rindo e passando a mão nos cabelos nervosamente.

\- Exato cara, minhas pernas estão parecendo gelatina. - Falei rindo também nervoso e dando pulinhos, cada vez me arrepiando mais.

\- Seja o que for para ser, Hazz. Vamos deixar aquele baixinho no chinelo. - Ele disse gargalhando e eu dei uma risada, colocando o cabelo para trás.

O treinador de Liam veio chamá-lo e eu fui para o lado do meu, rindo cada vez que eu percebia que a competição logo começaria. Meu treinador ajudou um pouco rindo comigo e isso me confortava porque mostrava que eu não era o único anormal dali.

\- Boa tarde jovens! Saudações aos nossos grandes competidores também, só temos feras hoje! - Não cora Harry, não morre, não desmaia, não vomita, calma. - Bom, vocês já devem saber como funciona certo? Primeiro os três competirão e os dois primeiros finalistas se enfrentaram até acharmos quem vencerá. Primeiro competidor na raia de número um da Holmes Chapel College, Jason Hill!

Os gritos foram por alguns segundos insuportáveis, e novamente eu começava a tremer levemente enquanto assistia Jason ir até a raia dele, sorrindo e acenando pra todos, provavelmente conhecendo quase todos aqui.

\- Segundo competidor na raia número 4 do HC Technology College, Liam Payne!

Sorri assistindo Liam andar envergonhado com seu corpo alto e definido até sua raia, acenando algumas vezes com a cabeça quase baixa.

\- Terceiro e último competidor na raia número 8. - Não desmaia, não vomita, não cai, não morre. - Holmes Chapel University, Harry Styles!

Ouvi gritos altos dirigidos à mim enquanto ia até minha raia, acenando somente uma vez incapaz de sequer levantar o rosto que queimava e com toda certeza estava bem vermelho.

\- Um minutinho para eles se prepararem, pedimos que por favor ninguém ultrapasse as barras, meninas isso pode ser perigoso!

Liam me chamou e veio dando pulinhos me dar um abraço, surrando boa sorte sorridente e voltando para seu lugar colocando já óculos. Para Jason nós somente sorrimos simpáticos, desejando boa sorte.

\- Tudo bem garotos, em suas posições. - Não desmaia, não vomita, não cai ( ainda ), não morre.

Então novamente eu me vi tentando superar limites, sentindo meu corpo cansado ganhar uma energia renovadora que talvez depois fosse me deixar 4 vezes mais cansado, mas mesmo assim bem vinda. Fechei os olhos como um tipo de ritual, somente ouvindo quando nos permitiram mergulhar e imediatamente sentindo a pressão e água baterem contra mim.

Tudo era uma questão de superar próprios limites, alcançar metas e dar tudo de si. Sempre em alguma parte da vida alguém vai pensar isso, eu particularmenre já pensei tantas vezes, já alcancei tantas metas e acabei perdendo outras, já organizei minha vida toda em um plano baseado em metas. Aqui e agora eu tenho outra.

Meu corpo estava funcionando tão bem, cortando a água em uma forma tão forte que eu estava prestes à afogar em meu próprio orgulho enquanto sentia meus braços fazerem força contra a sensação gostosa que se empurrava contra mim. As paredes foram uma parte até fácil considerando que a piscina era incrivelmente funda e minhas pernas estavam colaborando na hora do impulso, me lançando novamente para acertar o outro lado.

Eu quase me perdi na contagem de voltas e quando percebi já era a última, tocando minha mão na borda e puxando meu corpo para cima até puxar ar para meus pulmões.

Liam estava sorrindo e engasgando atrás de ar e então eu percebi que ele chegara primeiro. Meu treinador me ajudou a subir e sentar na borda, dando um sorriso reconfortador.

\- Parabéns ao competidor de raia 4, Liam Payne! - Sorri olhando Liam ainda respirar com dificudade, mesmo assim meus lábios se entortaram em um " _Parabéns!_ " e eu até levantaria para abraçá-lo, mas meu corpo não possibilitava. - Estamos olhando nas imagens agora para ver quem fora o segundo! Disputa acirrada entre Jason e Harry!

Nos deram talvez um minuto para nos recuperar e eu ouvia o treinador falar com algumas pessoas no balcão onde tinham a reitoria da universidade e o cara com o microfone. Liam levantou e veio até meu lado, sentando-se e respirando fundo.

\- Foi você cara. Eu vi, e tenho certeza. - Ele disse olhando para onde o pessoal estava reunido, meu treinador parecia feliz demais e eu me permiti somente respirar e não cantar vitória antes do tempo.

\- Você foi incrível, cara - Sussurrei e ele riu.

\- Segundos antes de você, nada demais. Além do mais, quem liga para dar medalhas para minha faculdade se até eu quero sair dela e ir pra sua? - Ele gargalhou.

\- Cala a boca. - Ri e ele me bateu antes de voltar para sua raia.

\- Já temos o resultado!

Levantei e assisti meu treinador vir para meu lado e bater levemente em minhas costas enquanto minhas mãos iam para os quadris.

\- Por segundos, o competidor que nadará contra Liam é... Harry Styles! Parabéns mesmo assim para nosso querido Jason.

Jason não pareceu ligar muito e continuou sorrindo e acenando para todos, acenando para Liam e eu antes de ir até o vestiário com o treinador dele.

\- Mais um minutinho para os garotos se prepararem, parabéns e boa sorte. - O cara da voz simpática falou e eu me apoiei em meus próprios joelhos para respirar fundo uma última vez. Calma Harry, só são mais duas voltas.

\- Em suas posições garotos.

Liam sorriu novamente para mim e eu retribui, assentindo. Meus músculos pareciam estar endurecendo um mês de academia enquanto eu novamente me jogava na água, desta vez um pouco mais cansado porém ainda totalmente focado.

Faça isso pelo colégio. Faça pelo seu treinador que trabalhou duro. Faça por seus colegas de natação que gostariam de estar em seu lugar. Faça por seus amigos. Faça por Louis. Faça por você mesmo que passou treinos esgotando toda a energia restante para conseguir bons tempos. Vamos lá Styles, _foco_.

Novamente tentei pensar em como meu corpo cortava a água e em contar quantas voltas fazia até que conseguir agarrar a borda na última e recuperar o fôlego.

Mal ouvi o cara voltar falar enquanto me jogava na beirada e puxava o ar com força por minha boca. Olhei Liam que parecia morto de cansaço, seus olhos estavam fechados com força e a mão no estômago. Só voltei a prestar atenção no resto do mundo quando meus batimentos melhoraram e pararam de pulsar nas pontas de meus dedos.

Virei a cabeça em direção as arquibancadas e fiquei analisando os rostos sorridentes e esperançosos que aplaudiam e gritavam tanto meu nome quanto o de Liam em uma espécie de mantra.

E então meu campo de visão incluiu Niall, Zayn e _Louis_.

_Louis_.

Novamente meus batimentos aumentaram enquanto eu o focalizava direito seu rosto que me olhava passivamente, nem sorrindo e nem com um olhar de reprovação. Pisquei talvez três vezes até conseguir vê-lo melhor e ler seus lábios moverem em um " _parabéns_ _campeão_ ". Como na primeira vez. Ele cumpriu o que falou.

\- Parabéns ao nosso competidor de raia número 8... _Harry_ _Styles_!

**xx**

Liam estava muito feliz e sua alegria triplicou quando ele viu Niall gritar seu nome nas arquibancadas. Eles correram logo depois de nós sermos liberados e logo um abraçava o outro, Liam molhando Niall inteiro por conta dos cabelos e braços ainda molhados.

\- Harry. - Zayn chamou enquanto eu olhava freneticamente para os lados atrás dos olhos azuis que vi alguns minutos atrás.

\- Hum?

\- Eu queria pedir desculpas. Por ter falado aquilo e ter te ignorado esses dois dias... Desculpa irmão. - Ele murmurou baixando a cabeça e eu parei de ficar olhando para os lados e puxei-o para um abraço.

\- Não precisa pedir desculpas, está tudo bem. - Sussurrei e aproveitei para olhar por cima de seus ombros se Louis estava em algum lugar por ali.

\- Vamos comemorar? Nós faltamos treino para ver vocês e acho que merecem...

\- Er.. Cadê o Louis? - Cortei Niall e de repente todos se calaram. _Claro_. - Gente...

\- Ele ainda não está se sentindo bem e já foi para casa. - Zayn respondeu e eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Me dê seu telefone.

\- Hum? - Zayn perguntou confuso.

\- Me dê o seu telefone. - Falei devagar, separando cada palavra e esticando a mão aberta até ele.

\- Para que você quer meu...

\- Me dê! - Gritei e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso enquanto tirava o celular do bolso.

\- O que você...

Antes que ele terminasse eu sai de perto trazendo o telefone comigo. Louis não me atenderia,mas com certeza atenderia _Zayn_. A senha é a mais fácil do mundo e se eu não conhecesse Zayn, talvez não soubesse que ele é burro o suficiente para colocar a senha de "4321". Bom, se não fosse esta seria "1234".

Fui nas chamadas recentes e só tinha " _Lou_ " quinhentas vezes então nem precisei procurar muito. Apertei em chamar e corri para qualquer lugar com menos barulho.

_"Zayn, me deixa em paz cara..."_ A voz de Louis soou assim que o celular chamou talvez duas vezes, cansada.

\- Não é Zayn, e não se atreva desligar Tomlinson. - Praticamente rugi, respirando fundo enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas.

_" Harry... "_

\- Temos muito o que conversar, você não pode simplesmente me ignorar para sempre! - Era pra meu tom ser algo no mínimo bravo, mas saiu longe disso e mais para trêmulo e choroso.

_"Eu estava te dando tempo para repensar sobre o que você quer. Não dá para continuar se você vai ficar com medo de mim."_

\- Eu precisava de tempo mesmo, já tive o tempo necessário e me arrependo com cada célula de meu corpo ter falado que tenho medo de você. Agora dá para parar de fugir de mim?

_"Porque você está irritado Harry? Eu estava defendendo Zayn e você disse que não entraria no carro comigo por medo! Eu quem deveria estar com raiva aqui! "_

\- Ah que massa, então você está?

_" Não. Não de você. "_

\- Ótimo.

_" Er... "_

\- Para de besteira e volta para mim, por favor? - Sussurrei e ouvi um soluço entrecortado escapar do outro lado do telefone, quase inaudível.

_"Besteira? Eu ouvi meu namorado dizer que tem medo de mim... Harry isso não é besteira, é do meu sentimento que estamos falando aqui."_

\- Só do seu? Está achando que foi legal para mim? Te ver esmurrando o tal Lucas?

_"Eu achei que estivessemos falando de_ nós, _não Stanley."_

\- Stanley foi o motivo.

_"Eu não me importo."_

\- Ótimo.

_"Eu quis dizer que não me importo com ele_ , _você sabe disso."_

\- Hum...

_"Me desculpa, aquilo foi sem pensar."_

\- Exatamente o ponto da conversa Louis. Quantas vezes mais você vai agir sem pensar?

_"Oh, então ainda estamos na parada do medo. Você ainda está com medo... Harry, por favor, me perdoa?"_

\- Tudo bem... Eu não... Eu... Droga, eu sinto sua falta.

_"Isso infelizmente não muda o fato de você ter medo de mim, muda?"_

\- Se é um pedido de desculpas que você quer, então me desculpa. Droga, Louis.

_"Oh, agora eu me sinto bem melhor, obrigado amor."_

\- Louis...

_"Talvez a gente precise de mais um tempo. Eu vou deixar Larry e seu casaco na sua casa ainda hoje, tudo bem?"_

\- Tempo? - De forma nenhuma. Nenhuma.

_"Harry..."_

\- Não precisamos de tempo nenhum! Precisamos conversar! Louis você só precisa me ouvir.

_"Sou todo ouvidos."_

\- Conversamos quando você passar lá em casa hoje, tudo bem?

_"Eu acho..."_

\- Ótimo. - Grunhi antes de desligar, sentindo meus olhos arderem.

Voltei para onde os garotos ainda esperavam e eles conversavam seriamente sobre alguma coisa que eu pareço ter interrompido.

\- Harry, vamos para festinha que vai ter no parque, quer ir junto?

\- Não. Eu preciso ir em outro lugar. - Respondi colocando as mãos trêmulas nos bolsos.

\- Onde? Eu te levo. - Zayn disse pegando as chaves do carro no bolso.

\- Tudo bem...

Niall parecia feliz por ter que pegar carona com Liam e eu somente baixei a cabeça e segui Zayn até seu carro, do outro lado da rua.

\- Para onde vamos, campeão? - Ele perguntou sorrindo e eu sorri de volta, suspirando antes de responder.

\- Na casa do Louis.

O sorriso de Zayn obviamente desfez, sua cabeça começando a balançar negativamente.

\- Ele não vai abrir...

\- Como não? Deixa de desculpas e me leva logo ou destrava as portas e eu pego um taxi!

Zayn se encolheu ainda negando e eu bufei, mexendo em algum botão da porta e ouvindo um leve barulho indicando ela ter destravado, mas novamente ele travara e segurou meu ombro.

\- Eu te levo, mas não me responsabilizo por nada que você achar lá.

Zayn não falou nada o caminho inteiro e eu agradeci, brincando com os fechos de minha mochila e sentindo um cansaço começar a tomar conta de meu corpo todo.

\- Harry, não vão fazer besteira, por favor?

\- Tchau Zayn, valeu a carona. - Falei abrindo a porta do carro e a fechando firmemente, sem olhar para meu irmão de novo.

Suspirei antes de chegar até sua porta e respirei fundo antes de bater algumas vezes e não ouvir resposta.

Tentei virar a maçaneta e ela abriu, repreendendo mentalmente Louis por ter deixado-a destrancada, qualquer um poderia entrar.

O andar de baixo estava totalmente vazio e nem sinal da Barbie ou Larry no sofá ou em qualquer lugar.

No segundo andar a presença de alguém era denunciada pelo som doce do piano sendo tocado na sala no fim do corredor.

O piano novamente... Mas esse era o da mãe dele e ele estava lá, tocando.

Me aproximei devagar até ver a porta entreaberta permitindo eu ver parte do corpo de Louis dedilhando o piano com carinho, quase somente roçando os dedos nas teclas. Sua voz era quase inaudível, mas minha sede por mais foi maior então eu abri mais a porta e entrei tentando ao máximo não deixá-lo me ver.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass hoping one day you'll make a dream last, but dreams come slow and they go so fast..._

_You see him as you close your eyes, maybe one day you'll understand why everything you touch oh, it dies..._

_You only need the light when it's burning low, you only need the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love him when you let him go..._

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark, same old empty feeling in your heart because love comes slow and it goes so fast..._

_And you see him as you fall asleep, but never to touch and never to keep because you loved him too much but you dived too deep..._

_And you only need the light when it's burning low, you only need the sun when it starts to snow, only know you love him when you let him go..._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low, you only hate the road when you're missing home, only know you love him when you let him go..._

_And you let him go..._

Chegava ser doloroso como a música parecia ser sobre Nicholas e eu. Sobre eu e ele. Sobre ele e a família.

Coloquei a mão na boca na tentativa de conter o soluço que acabou escapando alto por meus lábios molhados, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis me encararam segundos depois parecendo perdidos. Com medo.

\- Harry.


	22. Chapter 22

\- Você acha que eu o deixei ir? - Minha voz totalmente trêmula soou pela sala e eu me encolhi mais enquanto Louis passava as mãos nos olhos.

\- O que?

\- Você estava cantando essa música porque acha que eu deixei Nick ir? – Indaguei novamente e Louis arregalou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

\- Nick ir? Sobre o que você está falando? - Ele aumentou a voz parecendo confuso e eu segurei a vontade de revirar os olhos.

\- Essa... Essa música, Louis! Você escreve essa música e ainda me ignora por dois dias! – Levantei rapidamente do chão, ainda encarando seu rosto confuso e avermelhado.

\- Do que você está falando Harry?! Passei dois dias fazendo minha matéria para o jornal! - Ele gritou de volta e agora a última coisa que nós fazíamos era controlar a voz. - E essa música é Passenger, não foi eu quem escrevi! Muito menos pra você e o seu _namoradinho_.

\- Meu namoradinho?

\- Isso! Eu não sou seu namorado! Você não consegue esquecer o Nick, Harry! Você está comigo pensando sobre como você fazia igual com ele e... E isso.. Isso acaba comigo.

\- Você não sabe de nada! Absolutamente nada, é da minha mente que você está falando, não a sua.

\- Eu sei! - Ele tornou a gritar e dessa vez mais tão alto, quase um rugido. - Pega a sua dor e multiplica por cinco que você terá uma noção remota de como eu sei absolutamente tudo!

Foram alguns minutos calados, até respirar parecia difícil demais no ar pesado da sala.

\- Se você não consegue esquecer ele é melhor terminarmos aqui. - Ele disse, dessa vez baixo. - Eu não aguento mais sofrer, Harry, aposto que você também não então melhor paramos por aqui.

Não. Não. Não. Não. Não. Não. Não!

\- Você está terminando comigo? - Minha voz soou tão tremula quanto minhas pernas e meus olhos agora ardiam. Louis sentou novamente no banco do piano e chorou um pouco mais, alto desta vez.

Fiquei assistindo sem conseguir me mexer, me aproximar um centímetro sequer enquanto ele chorava alto com o rosto entre as mãos. Eu somente sentia uma dor aguda no peito que aumentava quando tentava respirar fundo, quase como se uma faca estivesse alguns centímetros de mim e me tocasse a cada respirada.

\- Você po-pode terminar comigo se quiser, não... não precisa ser necessariamente nessa or-ordem... - Ele soluçou ainda passando a mão no rosto molhado.

\- Loui...

\- Harry, vai embora. - Sua voz saiu grossa, rude, apesar dele estar ainda chorando.

Isso não está acontecendo.

\- Eu achava que estava te ajudando assim como você está fazendo comigo...

\- Você é o melhor remédio e ao mesmo tempo o pior deles. Eu não posso ficar com alguém que não esquece do ex, que está morto.

\- Então acabamos? É isso? - Perguntei incrédulo.

\- É.

\- Estávamos aqui por eu ter dito ter medo de você, agora estamos porque você diz que eu não esqueço o Nick... - Falei com a voz tremula, quase assustada. - Você só está inventando pretextos para terminar, só pare de envolver Nicholas nisso!

Louis riu apesar de que fora sem graça alguma e segurou nos quadris, me olhando ofendido. Irritado.

\- Viu só?

\- O que?

\- Você defendeu ele. De mim.

\- Louis, olha...

\- Não. Não tem mais nada aqui, Harry. Chega.

Assenti lentamente e fiz meu caminho até a porta, fechando-a com força sem olhar para trás.

Minha cabeça mostrava algumas cenas e eu deveria me envergonhar de todas as vezes que realmente eu misturei Nicholas nas coisas. Quantas vezes eu fiz isso enquanto Louis estava ao meu lado. Tanta coisa mudou, eu mudei, minha vida melhorou, mas meus pensamentos continuavam fixados em alguém que não está mais aqui.

Lembro de como Louis chorou e gritou comigo aquele dia, e por mais que eu achasse ter sido algo estranho não me importei tanto, não é como se um quase estranho chorando fosse algo de me tirar o sono. Mas agora esse 'estranho' virou algo bem longe disso e não fora ele quem eu deixara chorando em casa. Fora Louis.

Mas o pior de todos esses pensamentos era quando minha mente lembrava que acabou.

As ruas sempre começavam ficar mais vazias ao chegar nesta parte da cidade na qual eu me arrastei, iam afunilando e ficando mais estreitas até chegar ao lugar que mais odeio no mundo.

Holmes Chapel não tem o cemitério muito grande, a população em si não é grande, mas ainda é um lugar amplo e colorido o que acaba fazendo um contraste estranho contra o tempo escuro e o fato de ter gente morta sob a terra.

Andei um pouco até chegar nas lápides dos Grimshaw's onde o avô, avó de Nicholas estavam. E juntos dos dois, ele.

\- Eu só preciso conversar... Eu estou gostando de uma pessoa, caso você não saiba... - Murmurei fechando os olhos e imaginando que talvez alguém estivesse me ouvindo. - E não é besteira, é algo verdadeiro. Isso não é inventado ou algo que eu ache que seja. Eu realmente estou gostando dele... Ele não é como você, sejamos verdadeiros aqui. Você foi uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu já conheci na vida, mas Louis... Bom, Louis é Louis. Ele consegue ser da pessoa mais culta e madura para a pessoa mais brincalhona e criança em questão de segundos e é algo tão lindo de presenciar. Você de certeza já deve ter visto como ele tem olhos lindos, não que os seus não fossem e continue sabendo que eu amo seus olhos, mas é que os dele são tão vivos e azuis. Eu vim aqui pra ser verdadeiro, e dizer que eu não posso continuar pensando em você dessa forma porque eu estou tocando minha vida para frente... Eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa e preciso... Nick, eu preciso que você saiba que os anos que eu passei com você foram os melhores mas... É passado, assim como você. Eu preciso ir, eu preciso te deixar ir, e só quero que você saiba que não importa quanto tempo passe, como as coisas mudem, quantas pessoas cheguem eu vou continuar te amando e nunca vou te esquecer, eu só preciso seguir em frente. E isso implica que eu pare de pensar em você e te comparar com ele. Não tem comparação. Você é passado, ele é presente. E mesmo assim eu te amo.

Se eu tiver o direito de chamar isso de libertação então é exatamente o que eu nomearei o momento. Tenho algumas opções como deixar que minha vida seja para sempre movida à remorso e culpa, sendo perseguido pelo pensamento de Nicholas até perceber que gastei uma vida toda fazendo isso ou mostrar à Louis que eu quero ele.

Respirei fundo sentindo a chuva fina começar a pingar em meu cabelo e em meu nariz enquanto eu ia até uma pequena casa onde o senhor que cuida do local fica.

\- Hey?

\- Posso ajudar?

\- Pode, eu procuro o túmulo dos Tomlinson. - Tentei. Talvez estivessem.

\- Tomlinson? - Ele perguntou coçando os olhos. - Eu sempre vejo um garoto vir aqui mandar eu pôr flores para os Tomlinson's. Ele nunca vai lá, mas me paga para deixar tudo limpo e conservado.

\- Po-pode me dizer onde é?

\- Claro! Te levo lá criança. - Ele disse sorrindo simpático e eu somente assenti e o segui por entre as grandes lápides e flores mortas misturadas com flores novas e restos de vela.

Paramos depois de um bom tempo descendo alguns degraus escorregadios cobertos por uma fina camada de água e ele me deixou em frente de lápides grandes de tampa de granito. Em uma delas dizia _"Mark Tomlinson, Charlotte Tomlinson, Félicité Tomlinson"_ e ao lado _"Johannah Darling, Ben Darling"._

O pai, as irmãs, a mãe e o tio. E em uma foto igual em cima dos dois, com aparência de velha mesmo por dentro da moldura de vidro redonda. Eram dois homens e ambos sorridentes, o que eu deduzo ser tio de Louis por ser mais velho estava sorrindo com uma criança loira no colo de no máximo dois anos, essa deve ser Charlotte que é a mesma garotinha dos quadros na sala do piano. Ao lado abraçando a mãe de Louis estava seu pai que também sorria assim como Johannah que parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo com um bebê em seus braços.

Me senti invadindo um momento de família parado ali na frente no meio da chuva e olhando fixamente para o passado feliz de Louis agora enterrado friamente debaixo da terra. Assim como parte do meu.

A chuva agora aumentava então com uma última olhada eu sai correndo e voltei para casa com a mochila nas costas encharcada.

Novamente a realidade de que Louis me deixou pareceu me atingir como uma bola e eu só queria cair na cama e dormir da melhor forma o possível, mas minha roupa estava encharcada e eu não tomei os remédios ainda o que me daria um trabalho imenso de sequer ter vontade de conseguir dormir. Tomei um banho quente, colocando roupas frouxas e guardando a medalha da competição dentro de minha gaveta. Minha mãe ainda não chegara e eu provavelmente teria que esperar para tomar os remédios então somente decidi tomar dois comprimidos do que Louis comprou e ir deitar, fazendo o melhor que pude para conseguir dormir.

**xx**

\- Hoje são nossos últimos treinos, acho que eu vou mijar nas calças. - Niall grunhiu passando a mão no peitoral e parecendo fingir que ia vomitar.

Minha noite fora uma droga, várias vezes eu pensei em levantar, pegar o diário que ainda estava comigo e lê-lo inteiro já que não consegui dormir mesmo. Mas ao invés disso eu fiquei bolando frustrado por não conseguir sequer fechar os olhos. Tem vezes que tudo o que você quer é dormir, mas os olhos insistem em não fechar e você começa a pensar em coisas do tipo "Fora comprovado que a água que circula na terra está aqui desde sempre e somente fica em processo de evaporação até vir para à terra novamente em forma de chuva o que te leva a pensar que talvez você tenha tomado água que já pode ter sido xixi de dinossauro. "

Jesus...

\- Harry!

\- Oi?

\- Cara, estou te chamando faz um ano - Zayn bufou terminando de tomar sua bebida de substância desconhecida pela humanidade.

\- Perdão...

\- O que houve no Louis ontem?

\- Que?

\- Bom, ele terminou a matéria ontem e não veio para aula hoje...

\- Vocês se viram ontem? - Niall perguntou fazendo careta quando Zayn ofereceu sua bebida. - O que houve? Está tudo bem agora?

\- Vocês...

\- Sim, nos vimos ontem e terminamos. - Falei me levantando e olhando em meu celular rapidamente para achar desculpa e fugir dali. – Preciso ir...

\- Harry, calma...

\- Eu preciso ir! – Exasperei balançando as mãos e Niall tinha as dele erguidas como se fosse impedir Zayn de levantar. – Nos vemos depois.

\- Mas, Ha—

\- Eu não preciso da pena de vocês, tudo bem? – Grunhi tentando não fixar no olhar piedoso de Zayn, na forma como ele me encarava. - Eu não preciso disso, eu preciso do meu namorado de volta, não de pena.

Minhas aulas foram lentas demais, como sempre, recheadas de Kylie estourando o chiclete alto e slides prontos que o professor não havia dado o trabalho nem de aprender antes. Quando cheguei na natação o treinador se atrasou alguns minutos e nós ficamos esperando ao lado da porta trancada do vestiário.

\- Olá garotos! Hoje nosso treino será básico e no máximo 50 minutos, ok?

 _Amém_.

\- Harry?

_"Uma hora e meia pra você, trouxa"_

\- Está liberado dos treinos essa semana e na próxima campeão, estamos todos orgulhosos!

_É pra glorificar de pé igreja!_

\- Obrigado. - Respondi quase dançando enquanto ia com minha mochila nas costas de volta para os corredores. Sem natação hoje... Isso quase é capaz de melhorar meu humor.

Vi Zayn e Niall conversarem no estacionamento ao lado do carro de Horan e resolvi não chegar perto deles, não depois do showzinho que eu e minha mente perturbada demos hoje com eles só por um motivo bobo.

Eu já estou com uma saudade esmagadora, desejando mais do que tudo ter ele em meus braços ou estar nos braços dele, sentindo seu cheiro forte se misturar ao meu doce e fazer uma essência nova que parece uma marca registrada que inventamos. Já estou com saudades de tudo isso e fazem 4 dias.

Voltar andando pra casa nunca me incomodou e não é agora que incomodaria, apesar de eu estar sentindo um cansaço esmagador de uma noite não dormida. Uma pesquisa indica que uma noite de sono perdida não se é recuperada em 10 anos, e que pessoas que não dormem por algumas noites consecutivas não conseguem repor nem se vivessem duas vidas, e isso me leva a imaginar quantas vidas eu teria que ter para repor todo o sono que eu já perdi. Talvez mil vidas, quem sabe.

Eu também estava sentindo uma tremenda falta de meu pequeno babe Larry que acabara ficando de novo na casa de Louis. Talvez ele até esteja gostando de ficar com a Barbie que só é educada com a mesma espécie e Louis, mas como fica eu aqui sozinho? E como eu vou fazer para pegar esse gatinho de novo?

Respirei fundo e abri o guarda-roupas, pegando o diário surrado do meio de minhas roupas. Respirei fundo novamente e sentei na cama abrindo na primeira página e já começando a sentir os arrepios passarem por meu corpo e uma pressão ruim no pulso. Vamos Harry, isso não ficará aqui por muito tempo, um dia você terá que devolver.

Os primeiros rabiscos eram em uma letra redondinha que eu já bem conheço, na cor vermelha e parecendo ter sido escrito com paciência.

_"Isso faz parte de uma terapia ridícula que eu realmente não quero fazer mas os filhos da puta que eu chamo de amigos estão me forçando._

_O doutor pediu que eu escrevesse o que quisesse, mas eu não gosto de coisas desorganizadas, principalmente em questões de escrita então porque não começar pelo começo?_

_Minha infância pode ser citada primeiro e eu prefiro deixar os grandes fatos que aconteceram nela pra depois, talvez seja melhor eu contar artificialmente._

_Holmes Chapel, 1996. Eu tinha 4 anos e achava tudo confuso demais, difícil demais. Pulei 4 anos porque antes disso eu só lembro de coisas ruins que serão deixadas pra depois. Eu me lembro meu tio Ben me assegurar de que a escolinha era um lugar legal e cheio de crianças felizes que me ajudariam a não sentir falta de minha mãe. E bem, tio Ben sabia do que falava porque apesar de eu lembrar de minha mãe nos sonhos, eu não fazia questão de berrar e gritar por ela quando estava almoçando ou assistindo algo na tevê e só o que eu comecei a querer era ir pra aula brincar com meus novos colegas. Podemos classificar essa parte com o que eu chamo de Terapia número 1._

_Passamos agora pra 1998 quando eu já tinha 6 anos e já entendia bem o que havia acontecido com minha família, e tio Ben me ajudava como ninguém a passar pelos momentos difíceis e os ataques de raiva tão raros em crianças normais de 6 anos e tão frequentes em um que estava crescendo quase sozinho. Sim, sozinho. Meu tio trabalhava dois turnos na droga do corpo de bombeiros para conseguir me dar tudo o que eu queria, uma vida digna de príncipe. Ele me ensinava bastante coisa, me amava incondicionalmente e eu agradecia ficando quietinho e não quebrando a casa enquanto ele trabalhava, optando por escrever e desenhar as tardes inteiras. Até que eu descobrir ter um parquinho recém inaugurado na rua detrás de nossa casa, e ai eu comecei a fugir pra lá e passar horas me balançando no balanço alto que mal encostava meus pés no chão, eu amava sentir meu cabelo voando e meu corpo não tocando a terra. O balanço era uma das melhores coisas que acontecera em minha vida naquela época e podemos chama-lo de Terapia número 2._

_Pulamos agora para o início de 2002 que é o ano em que eu faria 10 anos. Tudo era legal demais para ser verdade na antiga escola e eu já era acostumado a esperar pelo pior quando tudo estava indo bem, então mesmo sendo uma criança eu já tinha essa mania estranha, esse problema. E como tudo o que eu previa acontecia, tio Ben tivera que me mudar de colégio porque as mensalidades do antigo estavam ficando fora de nosso alcance então lá vou eu para a escola pública na quinta série._

_Eu me lembro melhor disso e como as coisas eram diferentes entre as escolas. Não tinha muitos amigos e só uma pessoa se atreveu, lembro de seus amigos ficarem boquiabertos quando ele sentou ao meu lado e sorriu me dando boas vindas, eu já sabia quem era por vê-lo desenhar na caixa de areia com pedaços de gravetos pela tarde inteira enquanto eu me balançava. E esse dia foi marcado como o inicio de minha maior amizade, junto à mais dois anjos um pouco depois. Considere Zayn Malik como a Terapia número 3._

_Chegamos em 2006 e 14 anos. Me lembro de começar a dar as primeiras decepções para tio Ben como as notas e constantes brigas por besteiras que faziam a coordenação chamar meu pobre tio pra conversar. Eu estava começando a me revoltar por não entender porque todos tinham famílias e irmãos e eu só tinha um tio e ausente. Antes eu não ligava muito, tudo era na base da brincadeira e disfarçar meus sentimentos com presentes, mas com 14 anos eu já não era mais assim. As coisas mudaram. E em uma das brigas idiotas na qual eu me envolvi que me dera um dia com duas horas de detenção acabei me esbarrando em um ser loiro com olhos castanhos que me deu um sorriso envergonhado e me ajudou a pegar os livros do chão. Hannah Walker de Terapia número 4._

_Agora em 2008 com 16 anos, Zayn, Niall e Liam eram os únicos que me restaram porque todo o resto se fora ou não ligava, incluindo Hannah que não me suportou e foi embora depois de dois anos._

_Eu estava me tornando uma pessoa difícil, muito difícil de lidar e com ódio de tudo e de todos, como se fossem a culpa de minha solidão e falta de uma família. Meu tio Ben era quem mais sofria com isso e eu lembro de como ele vivia me lançando elogios e me fazendo querer sentir amado novamente, mas era tudo sempre chato demais, as pessoas eram simples instrumentos que eu usava para conseguir o que queria e tudo o que minha mente raciocinava direito é a frase "Vai e faz". Me chamaram para uma festa na casa de alguém e tudo o que um garoto problemático no segundo ano do ensino médio quer é uma boa festa, festa essa que estava cheia de gente fumando e bebendo. Eu queria experimentar algo que não fosse me matar depois e, bom, Terapia número 5, álcool._

_2010, 18 anos nas costas parecia algo demais para alguém que não tinha absolutamente ninguém na vida pra chamar de família. Eu precisava de uma ajuda diferente enquanto segurava uma bateria de exames e uma recomendação (solicitação) de ida à um psicólogo. Longe da psicologia ser algo da qual me fizera bem, vem então a sexta terapia. Terapias. Sexo, bebidas, festas e maconha._

_Final de 2010 outro tipo de terapia que parecia resolver até a sexta, caso você não queria considera-la, é a que eu chamo de Terapia número 7. Uma coluna em um jornal conceituado para um garoto drogado e acabado. Eu não tinha nada a perder, afinal tudo o que eu tinha já havia ido."_

_× 26 de junho de 2012 - Louis_ ×


	23. Chapter 23

Me arrumei para as aulas sentindo uma falta absurda de meu gatinho... Bom, dos dois, mas o que eu me refiro é Larry. Ele sempre ficava me assistindo arrumar o cabelo olhando da minha cama perdido no meio do edredom com os olhos quase fechando... Ele ainda é meu gatinho, certo?

Zayn estava encostado em seu carro como o de usual, fumando o cigarro de todas as manhãs, quase como se fosse o café-da-manhã dele e ao seu lado as pessoas de sempre, menos Niall que já estava na aula e Louis que resolveu fingir que não estuda mais.

Passei direto para a escadaria fingindo que não sentia seus olhares em mim. Mas isso era algo meu e de Zayn. Era de costume nosso não conseguir ficar com raiva um do outro e quase disputar no palitinho quem pediria desculpas primeiro. Dessa vez eu quem tenho que pedir desculpas por aquele ataque sem noção, fora de hora e fora de contexto, mas não agora.

Minhas primeiras aulas acabaram dando em algo que pensar e me mantiveram ocupado o bastante para não dormir, tendo que apresentar dois seminários ao lado de um garoto americano chamado Riley e de Kylie que estragara a apresentação inteira por não lembrar de suas falas, não que eu tenha me importado muito já que a nota é individual.

Na hora do intervalo fui até a praça e andei direto até a cafeteria, ignorando onde já sabia que o time estaria, a moça que trabalha aqui já sabe o que eu vou pedir e nem pergunta mais, somente sorrindo. Virei e fui sentar em uma das mesas quase encostadas na parede do fundo da praça, puxei meu celular e coloquei em qualquer aplicativo sem graça antes de ouvir um grito de Niall.

Levantei o rosto alarmado e olhei para onde eles com toda certeza estariam sentados. Niall estava rindo alto e vermelho do esforço, um dos garotos do time parecia falar algo para ele que o deixava rindo tanto que começou a não sair som nenhum, somente se debatendo no banco.

Louis.

Ao lado de Niall estava Louis com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Zayn e os olhos fechados. Ele parecia estar realmente dormindo com a cabeça quase encaixada no pescoço de Zayn que mexia no celular distraído.

Zayn pareceu sentir minha raiva cutucando seu peito, seu olhar levantou focalizando logo em cima de mim como se ele estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. Apertei os olhos para vê-lo me mandar um olhar arrependido, e isso foi tudo. Ele desviou o olhar, eu baixei minha atenção e só.

Nem preciso dizer como fora o resto das aulas, a luta continua para prestar atenção, sempre. Assim que a última classe acabou eu saí apressado para chegar em casa o mais rápido possível, me esbarrando uma garota no corredor e finalmente conseguindo respirar direito ao chegar nas escadarias do lado de fora.

Andei devagar pelas ruas que eu já bem conhecia, vendo o carro de Zayn passar ao meu lado depois de algum tempo. Ele não parou ou sequer reduziu a velocidade, mas eu também não deveria esperar que ele fizesse.

Cheguei em casa e fui direto para o quarto sem tomar banho ou remédio algum, sentindo minha cabeça cada vez pesar mais enquanto eu tirava ao menos o sapato para deitar na cama.

**xx**

O vento estava impiedoso em meu rosto e mesmo que eu não conseguisse ver, sei que minhas bochechas e nariz estão totalmente vermelhos. Algumas pessoas conversavam animadas em meu lado, alguém dizendo ser 5h20 e o jogo estaria perto de começar. As arquibancadas cada vez ficavam mais cheias e o clima mais frio.

Em dez minutos e metade da minha paciência depois, os jogadores do time da HCC começaram a entrar no campo, direto para suas marcações pulando essa parte sonolenta e pouco proveitosa. Analisei como eles pareciam estupidamente confiantes e até lançando olhares debochados para nós da HCU, como resposta nosso lado da arquibancada vaiava eles com rigor, parecia o pandemônio.

Então anunciaram o time da HCU e eu respirei fundo me deixando levar pelo momento e gritando como todos ao meu lado assim que o primeiro jogador entrou com o time vindo atrás. Primeiro eu vi Niall que sorria como uma criança em um parquinho acenando para nosso lado, provavelmente não conseguindo me ver. Dois jogadores atrás de Nialler vinha Zayn sorrindo debochado assim como os jogadores adversários, extremamente bonito com o uniforme do time.

E então, por último, Louis.

Ele foi andando até a trave colocando luvas nas mãos e seu uniforme é diferente dos outros garotos. Eu acho desnecessário ele ficar no gol, me disseram que ele é um jogador maravilhoso como zagueiro, mas ele uma vez me falou que ou ficava como goleiro ou não teria mais lugar no time.

O apito soou alto e logo a bola rolava entre os pés dos jogadores, futebol nunca fora muito minha praia, mas assistir ao vivo sempre era uma emoção estrondosa, como se a adrenalina fosse toda compartilhada.

Louis defendia bolas agressivas, jogando o corpo inteiro para conseguir apara-las e segura-las concentrado contra sua barriga, quase dolorosamente. Os jogadores do time adversário pareciam procurar por qualquer elo fraco que fosse aparecer no time dos garotos, chutando a bola com força para alguém perto de Niall só pelo fato de ele ser o menor. Zayn fazia um trabalho de mestre marcando os jogadores que mais se movimentavam e ganhavam os passes, tomando a bola cada vez que ela chegava perto de seu pé.

1×0. Gol de Zayn.

A torcida ao meu lado foi a loucura e Zayn abraçou Niall sorridente por alguns segundos antes de soltar um beijo no ar para nosso lado das arquibancadas. O jogo continuou e apesar de o orgulho de Zayn ter inflado, ele estava agora como principal marcação do time adversário, quase não conseguindo correr com jogadores bloqueando sua frente. Louis gritava várias coisas e o treinador gritava outras para ele também, mas não parecia um briga e sim conselhos que não dava para ouvir direito. Louis gritou para Niall que estava mais perto dele do que do treinador e o irlandês assentiu, indo para o meio do campo e sussurrando alguma coisa para dois jogadores. Esses dois jogadores saíram correndo para tentar pegar a bola e Niall foi para o outro lado do campo, parando lá. A bola foi tomada do time adversário e um dos jogadores chutou-a para Louis.

Louis sorriu e chutou a bola o mais longe possível, caindo certeira nos pés de Niall que manuseou-a com facilidade, chutando-a para o gol, por cima do goleiro.

2×0. Gol do Niall.

Dessa vez Niall também virou marcação do outro time e eles pareciam estar cada vez com mais raiva pelo placar, chutando as bolas para Louis cada vez com mais força e arrancando caretas e palavrões de todos.

Até que uma delas passara por cima da cabeça de Louis antes que ele pudesse pular para tentar segura-la.

2×1. Gol de um who.

Alguns segundos depois o primeiro tempo acabou e eles foram até os bancos beber água e falar com o treinador. O banco ao lado estava com o time adversário e o clima parecia bem tenso, alguns jogadores visivelmente provocando outros. Procurei alguns segundos por Louis e o achei jogando a água que seria pra ele beber, no rosto. Suas bochechas estavam bem vermelhas e os lábios inchados.

Fiquei assistindo ele mexer nas chuteiras, apertar as luvas, morder suas bochechas, passar a língua nos lábios, fazer biquinho quando o vento jogava seu cabelo no rosto, beber da água de Niall, acenar para algumas pessoas ali perto, conversar com Zayn quietamente e todos os movimentos que ele fizera não saíram despercebidos por meus olhos, até quando ele voltara para seu posto e continuou alongando os músculos descobertos no maldito e tentador shorts que mesmo no frio que está fazendo, não parecem incomoda-lo.

O outro tempo do jogo fora resumido em marcações fortes em cima de Niall e Zayn, chutes cada vez mais violentos para cima de Louis e inúmeras faltas para alguns jogadores da HCC. Faltavam dois minutos para o jogo acabar de acordo com o relógio e já tinham pessoas comemorando antecipadamente ao meu lado, eu quase não me mexia enquanto os garotos continuavam tentar ao menos empatar já que virar o jogo é impossível. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo e eu percebi isso faz alguns minutos, tudo o que eu queria é que Louis olhasse para as arquibancadas e me visse aqui quase chorando de orgulho, tudo o que eu queria era ele. O vento fazia meu corpo se arrepiar a cada três segundos e eu mal ouvia os gritos, somente vendo e sentindo as arquibancadas tremerem levemente dos pulos que todos davam.

O apito finalmente soou e tudo o que eu conseguia ouvir meu próprio grito mental "Vai lá!" enquanto os jogadores da Holmes Chapel College cumprimentavam os garotos e saíam de cabeça baixa, com vergonha da derrota. Os garotos da HCU gritavam e se abraçavam, Niall se jogava em cima de todos e abraçava calorosamente o treinador. Zayn também sorria e gritava o que suponho serem palavrões enquanto eu descia as escadarias até ter acesso ao campo.

Me esbarrei em todo mundo que subia para sair do campo, ganhei vários xingamentos e nem minha mãe escapou mas tudo o que eu me concentrava era não cair e não tirar de foco Louis, que sorria e abraçava quietamente os amigos. Cada vez que as escadas diminuíam de quantidade, o número de pessoas abaixava e quando eu finalmente cheguei nos limites do campo com as arquibancadas consegui ver todos melhores e Louis estava bem mais perto de mim. Bem mais.

\- Harry! - Ouvi alguém gritar meu nome e virei o rosto para ver quem era. - Hey!

Liam estava ali também nas grades baixas de ferro com as mãos apoiadas dela e um sorrisão orgulhoso no rosto, acenando para que eu fosse até ele. Balancei freneticamente a cabeça, ignorando o chamado e segurando forte nas barras, impulsionando-me no chão e jogando meu corpo com força por cima das barras, caindo já dentro do campo.

\- Hey Harry! Você não pode fazer—

E lá estava ele, olhando para mim. Talvez por culpa do grito de Liam, mas eu pouco me importava, ele estava ali e me olhando. Sorri em uma mistura curiosa de alivio, felicidade, orgulho, saudades mas talvez alivio seja a maior. Liam voltou a gritar meu nome quando eu comecei a correr em direção ao meio do campo onde meu pequeno garoto estava, olhando pra mim como se eu fosse um fantasma.

Ouvi outro grito por meu nome mas dessa vez fora Niall, e eu profissionalmente ignorei enquanto me jogava em cima dos braços quentes de Louis.

\- Har—

Cortei-o antes que ele terminasse de chamar meu nome e beijei-o. Beijei com toda a vontade do mundo, como se fosse a primeira vez em anos sem se tocar. Louis passou algum tempo para raciocinar o que estava havendo até abraçar meu quadril enquanto eu avidamente abraçava seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim e aprofundando o beijo.

Eu senti tanta falta disso, quantos dias foram mesmo?

Senti suas mãos acariciarem minha cintura com os polegares por cima da malha da camiseta grossa enquanto meus dedos bagunçavam mais seus cabelos totalmente molhados de suor, eu realmente não dou a mínima. Fui parando os beijos aos poucos, voltando a perceber onde nós estávamos e a prestar atenção nas vozes ao lado. Sorri quando Lou passou o nariz contra o meu lentamente, me dando um último selinho antes de afastar os lábios dos meus e encaixar a cabeça em meu pescoço, me abraçando forte e beijando meu pescoço.

\- Eu vim pedir desc-

\- Chega, não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto pelo amor de Deus... - Ele implorou contra meu ouvido e segurou meu rosto em ambos lados com suas duas mãos, me beijando por alguns segundos. - Está tudo bem, eu fui idiota e... Aquela música não era para você, eu não deveria ter faltado aula a semana inteira e...

\- Hey, hey, hey... - Interrompi dando-o outro selinho. - "Não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto pelo amor de Deus".

\- Senti sua falta.

\- Eu também senti a sua. - Sussurrei contra seus lábios. - Onde mais eu acharia alguém com esse cheio maravilhoso de mistura de suor, grama e perfume?

\- Sem palavras para expressar meus sentimentos caso você estivesse mesmo pensando em ir atrás de outro alguém.

\- Abusado, a vida é minha. - Resmunguei sorrindo e ele fez um biquinho antes de passar lentamente o nariz por minha bochecha.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou novamente, balançando o cabelo e jogando gotículas de água e suor em meu rosto.

\- Nojento... - Resmunguei e ele deu uma risada, passando o cabelo em minha bochecha. - Louis!

\- Você não está entendendo o plano, gato. - Ele disse sorrindo e balançando o cabelo novamente entre nós, me segurando enquanto eu tentava espirrar. - Eu te sujo e nós tomamos banho daqui a pouco. Juntos.

Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto a risada estremecia meu corpo inteiro, Louis pôs os braços ao meu redor e me deixou continuar rir por mais alguns segundos, imaginando o quão sortudo eu sou por ter Louis. Bom, eu ainda tenho ele.

\- Wow Louis, eu achava que era algum tipo de marcação de território. - Brinquei ainda meio sem ar tentando parar de rir e respirar direito.

\- Pode ser também, eu acho ótimo que os o...-

\- Harold! - A voz escandalosa de Niall soou perto de nós e eu segurei a respiração em um momento de quase pânico por medo de cair no chão quando Niall me puxou para um abraço. - Você veio! E ainda conseguiu fazer metade do pessoal olhar para vocês!

\- Liam!

\- Vem cá, Liam!

\- Hey Hazz! - A voz de Zayn soou mais longe e eu respirei fundo, sorrindo e abraçando-o quando ele chegou ao meu lado.

\- Parabéns irmãozinho.

Zayn bufou e me empurrou me dando o dedo do meio, ele sempre odeia quando eu o lembro ser mais novo.

\- Hoje tem festa, cacete! - Niall gritou se jogando no colo de Liam e Zayn resmungou alguma coisa que chamou nossa atenção

\- São sete horas, temos o jantar lá no pai daqui uma hora. - Zayn voltou a resmungar e eu senti a felicidade esvair um pouco de meu corpo, bufando junto com ele.

\- Eu tenho que ir pra casa me arrumar, encontro você lá. - Falei desanimado porque sempre algo envolvendo o papai não me anima muito.

\- Yep.

\- Tchau meninos, até mais tarde. - Minha voz não passava de um sussurro quando eu virei pra Louis e ele sorriu entrelaçando a mão na minha.

\- Eu te levo... - Ele disse me puxando para o seu lado.

Acenei levemente pra os meninos com a outra mão mas minha mente não conseguia processar outra coisa, somente como minha outra peça do quebra-cabeças estava grudadinha ao meu lado agora e como isso parecia a coisa mais certa do mundo.

\- Te levo em casa? Ou minha?

\- Não tenho roupa na sua casa, Louis. - Lembrei e ele assentiu ligando o carro e saindo do estacionamento devagar.

Assim que saímos de lá e ele mão entrelaçou na minha enquanto eu mexia nos botões e ligava o som.

\- O que andou fazendo?

\- Não conseguindo dormir, comendo demais, baixando aplicativos idiotas no celular, algumas lições da faculdade e hoje antes de eu ir ver vocês, arrumei a televisão do meu quarto e liguei pra srta. May.

\- Wow Harry, daqui a pouco terei que marcar hora para te ver nessa agenda lotada. - Louis brincou e eu bufei.

\- Não seja sarcástico.

\- Quem é senhorita May? - Ele perguntou baixando um pouco o volume e parando de me olhar para fazer uma curva.

\- É a amiga da minha mãe que limpa meu apartamento todos os meses.

\- Apartamento?

Ah, puta que pariu.

\- Sim, eu comprei um apartamento algum tempo até e tenho ele até hoje. - Falei a verdade, não achando ter reais motivos para mentir.

\- Porque você... - Sua voz soou curiosa e quase magoada. Agora que nós estamos namorando, e olhando pelo ponto de vista dele, eu realmente sou um louco por ainda ter esse apartamento e não pôr os pés lá faz anos, mas mesmo assim não ter coragem de vendê-lo. - Oh... Tudo bem, er...

\- Louis?

\- Hum...?

\- Eu sei que você disse que não queria ir e tudo mais... - Comecei a mudar de assunto para algo de interesse mútuo. - Mas eu queria tanto que você fosse... Por favor Lewis, é só um jantar e na casa do meu pai, não mudou muita coisa.

\- Você me chamou de Lewis. - Ele notou com um meio sorriso, passando os dedos levemente por minha coxa. - Harry...

\- Por favor! Por favor! Por favor, por favor, por favor...

\- Não mudou muita coisa? Como assim?

\- Lembra que passávamos o ano novo juntos? 10 anos atrás... - Falei sorrindo e ele deu uma risada.

\- Eu lembro, mas não sabia que você lembrava. - Ele disse beliscando a pele de meu joelho onde a calça era rasgada.

\- Bom, não lembro de fato, mas achei algumas fotos. - Expliquei e ele concordou sorrindo. - Então, vamos?

\- Não, Harry.

\- Lou, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

\- Harry.

\- Por favor!

\- Tudo bem! Cala a boca!

Dei uma risada e tirei o cinto de segurança para me esticar até ele e beijar sua bochecha várias vezes seguidas, deixando-a cheia de saliva.

\- Seu DNA está em todo o meu rosto agora. - Ele disse rindo e limpando a bochecha enquanto eu voltava a sentar.

Chegamos em minha casa alguns minutos depois e ele saiu do carro entrelaçando os dedos nos meus enquanto eu abria a porta.

\- Eu estou com saudades de Larry. - Resmunguei olhando a casa tão vazia quando geralmente ela deveria ter um gatinho pequenino dos olhos claros me esperando.

\- Eu vou em casa tomar um banho agora e trago ele quando vier te buscar. - Ele respondeu soltando minha mão e já puxando as chaves de volta do bolso.

\- Hey, então você me sujou com seu suor para nada? - Brinquei colocando as mãos nos quadris e Louis arqueou uma sobrancelha, imitando meus gestos. - Podemos pegar ele amanhã, afinal, Barbie é uma ótima companhia.

O sorriso no rosto de Louis desapareceu totalmente e seus olhos começaram a alternar entre focar-se em meus olhos e em meus lábios. Desmanchei também totalmente meu sorriso e finalmente deixei todo o desejo e a vontade de ter ele e ser dele serem transparecidos por meio de meu olhar. Nem vi como mas logo eu estava empurrando-o contra a parede e apertando com força sua bunda, fazendo-o entrelaçar os pés em minhas costas e os braços em meu pescoço.

Minha língua empurrava contra a dele procurando por controle, segurando seu tronco com força contra o meu enquanto subia com dificuldade pelas escadas. Dificuldade porque não é fácil subir escadas sentindo alguém apertar sua bunda por baixo do jeans.

Grunhi tentando abrir a porta de meu quarto enquanto tentava não deixar Louis cair e nem quebrar a porta com um chute, quando finalmente entrei fechei-a com o pé e continuei andando com Louis puxando meus cabelos e mordendo meus lábios com força, me fazendo gemer contra sua boca.

Antes de joga-lo na cama ele mesmo se desfez da camiseta, puxando-a com rapidez e me deixando totalmente sem ar ao sentir sua pele descoberta tocar meu queixo. Segurei suas costas com força, deitando-o na cama e deslizando para o meio de suas pernas, segurando firme sua coxa em meu quadril.

Me ajoelhei na cama e fitei a cena à minha frente quase em adoração. Louis, de verdade não criação de minha imaginação fértil, deitado sob mim com os cabelos jogados descuidadamente na cama, as bochechas vermelhas, o tronco inteiro exposto para mim e os dedos roçando onde a gola permitia aparecer minha pele.

Desci meu rosto por seu estomago sem deixar de olha-lo e apertar sua coxa. Louis grunhiu quando eu depositei o primeiro beijo molhado em sua pele quente. Desci um pouco a barra da boxer e o ouvi ofegar assim que o segundo beijo fora depositado ali no local. Ele segurou meus cabelos com carinho e tirou minha franja da frente de meus olhos, colocando-a para trás enquanto eu mordiscava o osso saliente de sua pélvis, lambendo o local por pura satisfação. Voltei a beijar sua pele quente, roçando seu umbigo com meus dentes e sentindo a pele arrepiar sob mim.

\- Eu senti tanta sua falta... - Murmurei contra sua barriga, beijando o local e tirando alguns segundos para admirar o rastro de saliva que eu deixara na pele bronzeada.

Louis ofegou novamente e sua pele arrepiou ainda mais áspera sob a ponta de meu nariz que roçava toda aquela região.

\- Eu quero você Louis. - Voltei a falar contra seu pescoço e quase me repreendendo por minha voz ter saído tão pornográfica, sentindo sua pulsação contra meu lábio. - Eu quero você hoje, amanhã, todos os dias... Eu quero que você se sinta especial, que você seja tratado como merece... Eu gosto tanto de você, Louis.

\- Eu também gosto de você Harry. - Ele disse firme, ainda impulsionando o corpo contra o meu.

Desci minhas mãos até minha calça e desabotoei o primeiro e o segundo botão, descendo o zíper atrapalhadamente enquanto tomava cuidados em não partir o beijo ávido que Louis me dava. Assim que minhas calças estavam jogadas no chão, desabotoei a dele e puxei depois de separar o beijo por alguns segundos até voltar a deitar em cima dele, dessa vez ambos somente de boxers.

Louis achou um novo tipo de vicio ao puxar meus cabelos e paramos de nos beijar assim que comecei a responder os movimentos e achei uma posição perfeita para friccionar meu pênis contra o dele.

O quarto logo era preenchido por gemidos baixos e palavrões, minha cintura roçando com habilidade contra a de Louis que subia os quadris contra mim cada vez mais rápido. Suas mãos encontrando o caminho certo para minha bunda e eu podia sentir como seus mamilos estavam eriçados.

Desci uma de minhas mãos que estavam dando sustentação e afundei por entre nossos corpos até que ela chegasse no tecido molhado das boxers de Louis. Seu gemido agora era um ruído alto e extremamente excitante enquanto eu massageava seu pênis ereto por cima das boxers, esfregando o meu próprio membro com o movimento.

Meus olhos estavam fechados quando as mordidas começaram a ser espalhadas, minha mão rápida sentindo o tecido grudar mais no pênis ereto de Louis, delineando todo o cumprimento enquanto ele gemia, mordia, beliscava.

\- Harry... Harry. – Ele tentou chamar, seus quadris agora subiam tão rápidos que as costas arqueavam da cama, os lábios grosseiros contra minha pele. – _Isso_ , porra...

\- Vamos lá, amor. - Sussurrei contra sua testa, roçando nossas pernas enquanto ele sussurrava meu nome e apertava com força minha pele. – Goza. Goza pra mim.

Logo o tecido estava molhado e quente sob minha palma e o rosto de Louis contorcido em baixo de mim, meus cabelos tocando sua testa, seus olhos fechados em puro deleite.

Depois de alguns segundos eu continuei a fazer fricção contra sua perna até roçar meu próprio polegar em minha glande, a sensação quente descendo por minhas costas até a ponta de meus pés enquanto minha boxer também continha jatos de gozo.

Louis relaxou totalmente na cama e eu me permiti cair em seu corpo, meu coração batendo acelerado sobre seu peitoral. Fiquei alguns segundos ali em cima até criar coragem para me afastar e bolar para seu lado, entrelaçando seu corpo com minhas pernas e meus braços. Trilhei algumas linhas por seu peitoral lentamente enquanto esperávamos tudo voltar ao normal, o quarto totalmente em silencio.

Louis virou o rosto e fez uma careta.

\- Que foi?

Ele me deu um selinho e tirou meus braços e minhas pernas de seu corpo delicadamente.

\- Eu preciso ir no banheiro. - Ele quase cuspiu as palavras e eu ri enquanto ele saía da cama e corria até o banheiro, segurando a parte da frente de suas boxers longe do corpo, desconfortável assim como as minhas.

Sentei na beira da cama olhando as horas e eu tinha quinze minutos para estar na casa de meu pai, o que mais significa que iremos nos atrasar. Avistei a camiseta de Louis no chão e tirei a minha rapidamente, colocando a dele e dando uma risada ao cheirar o odor forte de perfume e suor.

\- Porque você está rin...

Assisti ele parar na porta do banheiro semi nu e a boxer preta com uma mancha molhada e de cor conhecida. Seus olhos pareceram o de uma criança no meio de uma loja de brinquedos e ele encostou no batente da porta, cruzando os braços.

\- Apesar de muito provavelmente estar cheirando à capim e suor, ficou lindo... Excitante.

\- Realmente está. Foi por isso que você tirou então...

\- Claro gênio, eu não ia deixar você ficar cheirando isso...

\- Talvez eu tenha gostos sexuais diferentes do que você imagina. - Falei em um tom desafiador e ele apertou os olhos, sorrindo de lado.

\- Ah, é?

\- Você nunca iria saber se eu gosto de ter relações sexuais com pessoas suadas e pingando suor em mim...

\- Não parece ser muito bom... - Ele argumentou e eu gargalhei.

\- Eu também poderia gostar de várias outras coisas e você nunca iria saber por não experimentar. - Continuei provocando e ele cruzou as pernas ainda encostado.

\- Exemplos...

\- Sei lá... Spanking, dirty talk, dildos... - Fui listando e levantando os dedos enquanto isso e cada vez que saía algo de minha boca, Louis se encolhia mais. – Talvez eu queira te chamar de daddy também...

\- Daddy Kink?

\- Talvez seja legal, nunca tentei na verdade... - Falei fazendo biquinho e achando tudo isso um máximo, toda essa forma sem vergonha alguma de estar falando com ele sobre coisas desse tipo me faziam pensar que a relação está aos poucos evoluindo, e ainda mistura ao alivio de ainda sermos um casal.

\- Quem seria o "Daddy" no caso? Você? – Ele perguntou debochado e eu revirei os olhos.

\- Não sei...

Louis riu e veio andando devagar até perto de mim, cruzando os braços novamente e fazendo os músculos de seus bíceps ficarem bem ressaltados.

\- Dildos?

\- Louis...

\- Você quem falou!

\- Foram exemplos. Estou começando a me arrepender.

Ele gargalhou e veio mais para perto, puxando as laterais de sua blusa para cima e retirando-a, jogando-a novamente para qualquer lugar longe e me empurrando na cama antes de vir deitar por cima.

\- O daddy foi sério? - Ele sussurrou em minha orelha e eu estremeci, sorrindo.

\- Louis...

Sorri e abracei-o por alguns segundos antes de criar coragem e levantar para ir até o banheiro com Louis junto. Única certeza do momento é que meu pai me matará pelo atraso.


	24. Chapter 24

Meus pensamentos passaram o dia inteiro voltados para a ideia de passar um dia inteiro ajoelhado dizendo " Obrigada por ser meu, Louis. " e talvez ele até merecesse que eu fizesse isso da maneira mais antiga possível - sobre o milho ou arroz -. Isso era usado bastante para castigar alguém antigamente, quando não existiam ameaças do tipo ' Vou tirar seu computador ', e eu devo ser castigado por não agradecer o suficiente pelo namorado mais-que-perfeito que eu tenho.

O relógio no painel cheio de botões do carro de Louis denunciava estarmos atrasados dez minutos, mas minha mente estava estranhamente lerda ainda processando todos os acontecidos do dia e lembrando-me a cada segundo que eu ainda teria mais porque ainda temos o jantar e a festa. E por mais que eu quisesse pensar sobre o que conversar com meu pai, sobre as inúmeras formas que eu posso mostrar à ele que aprendi na faculdade todas as malditas leis revogadas que nunca serão usadas mais e nem precisam ser conhecidas por serem inúteis e inutilizadas hoje em dia, mas mesmo assim eu conhecia bastante delas e isso deveria ser um motivo de orgulho dele, certo?

Bom, esclarecendo, parte de minha cabeça tagarelava milhões de besteiras e a outra se concentrava em relembrar meia hora atrás quando eu tinha Louis somente de boxers com as pernas envolvendo meu quadril e ambos admirando a forma deslumbrante que ficávamos debaixo do chuveiro, com a água caindo entre nossos corpos e se acumulando em seu quadril até formar uma espécie de barragem e ela escorrer por suas coxas e minhas pernas. A forma como seus dedinhos murchos, de tanto tempo debaixo d'água, traçavam linhas em meu rosto era algo tão maravilhoso que chegava a me deixar perplexo por ser tão simples e me deixar tão sem chão e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era fechar os olhos, sorrir, beija-lo e me deleitar no som que isso fazia.

Ficar ao lado dele é algo tão simples como respirar.

Depois eu tive que controlar até as menores células do meu corpo ao vê-lo vestido com minha camiseta vermelha dobrada nas mangas e minha calça jeans também diversas vezes dobrada para não arrastar no chão. Ele definitivamente é o ser mais adorável desse mundo.

\- Harry? - Uma voz baixinha me tirou de meus devaneios e eu rapidamente balancei a cabeça para clarear um pouco as coisas.

\- Oh, hum?

\- Chegamos, babe. - Ele disse risonho apontando para casa de meu pai alguns metros longe de nós.

\- Eu desliguei - Respondi rindo e ele destravou o carro e desceu, quase correndo para conseguir abrir a porta pra mim antes que eu saísse.

\- Pensando em algo... Maravilhoso? - Ele perguntou entrelaçando os dedos nos meus e me puxando pela pequena estrada de pedrinhas que dá até a porta principal da casa de Des. - Sei lá... Seu namorado?

\- Você se acha muito, Tomlinson. - Grunhi e ele riu deslizando a mão da minha de forma a ficar somente nossos dedos mindinhos entrelaçados.

Paramos na soleira da porta e antes que eu pudesse respirar fundo e pensar se eu queria mesmo fazer isso, Louis bateu na porta.

\- Louis! - Sibilei com raiva e ele somente deu de ombros e me soltou uma risadinha sarcástica.

\- Hey Harry, é só seu pai. - Ele disse me puxando rapidamente para depositar um beijo em minha testa. Você tenta ficar com raiva de alguém e ela te faz sorrir parece dar uma raiva em dobro, mas eu não consegui segurar o sorriso ao sentir seus lábios molhados em minha testa.

A porta fez um barulho mínimo e Louis se afastou quase um quilometro de mim, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e olhando pra os próprios pés enquanto eu debatia mentalmente se deveria correr ou me jogar no chão e fingir um desmaio. Fiquei com a opção de encarar Trisha que sorria abertamente ao escancarar a porta.

\- Harry! - Ela disse vindo me dar um abraço apertado e eu devolvi-o em uma intensidade um pouco menor. - Hey Lou!

\- Hey tia Trisha - Louis disse abraçando-a apertadamente e beijando o tecido de sua camisa vermelha na base de seu ombro. - Acho que eu lembro dessa camisa.

Trisha abriu mais a porta pra que nós entrássemos e logo eu vi meu pai sentado no sofá bege enorme da sala com um sorrisão no rosto, sem motivo na minha opinião.

\- Claro que lembra Louis, você derrubou refrigerante nela semana passada - Trisha respondeu dando uma risadinha e eu arqueei a sobrancelha tentando entender o que se tratava. Louis viera fazer o que semana passada aqui?

\- Meninos! - Des disse levantando e vindo me abraçar forte, misturando seu cheiro de sempre ao meu. Os anos passavam e meu pai parecia não ficar nem mais novo e nem mais velho e isso até parece algum tipo de anomalia, se é que podemos chamar essa característica assim. - Oi meu filho!

\- Oi pai. - Respondi tenso, eu havia me afastado bastante de meu pai depois da chegada de Nick, e isso acabara nos transformando de melhores amigos para quase amigos distantes do tipo que você fica com vergonha ao rever depois de algum tempo.

\- Lou, criança! - Meu pai cumprimentou Louis o abraçando de lado e bagunçando o cabelo dele. - Doncaster Rovers andou fazendo muita vergonha pra quem é torcedor, como você tem coragem de dar as caras por aqui?

\- Não tenho que ter vergonha de nada Des, só estamos em uma fase ruim! - Louis rebateu bufando - Aliás, não sei qual motivo de você e Niall estarem se achando tanto, vocês confiam demais no Derby, eu vou ser o primeiro a passar a televisão na cara de vocês quando perderem semana que vem.

Meu pai abriu bastante os olhos como se tivesse levado um tapa e bufou da mesma forma como Louis fizera. Pareciam melhores amigos de infância enquanto eu me sentia o intruso.

\- Quer apostar Tomlinson?

\- Com toda certeza, Styles.

\- Venham sentar meninos, Zayn teve que ir comprar algo para beber e Trisha se atrasou um pouco com o jantar. - Meu pai disse e eu fui parecendo um robozinho sentar no largo sofá, assistindo Louis sentar ao meu lado e pôr a mão em meu joelho.

Fiquei alguns segundos encarando a mão pequenina em minha perna e até esqueci que não falamos para meu pai que estamos namorando, começando a desenhar linhas abstratas em seus dedos. A pele de Louis é tão cheirosa, macia, sedosa que eu poderia passar o dia inteiro tocando-o sem parar e não me cansaria.

\- Vamos apostar o que Tomlinson? - Meu pai perguntou sorrindo desafiador pra Louis que ainda tinha a mão em minha perna e um sorrisinho sarcástico.

\- Não sei, alguma coisa te chama atenção?

\- Eu quero a Barbie por alguns dias. - Meu pai respondeu agora não só sorrindo como rindo mesmo, jogando a cabeça para trás ao que Louis começava a ficar vermelho.

\- Eu já disse que a minha pequena e pura gata não será mãe de gato nenhum! - Louis rugiu, passando as mãos no cabelo e bufando - Ela vai morrer pura, fim de conversa Des.

\- Ah, então alguém tá com medo de perder? Niall achará isso hilário! - Meu pai disse lacrimejando de rir e batendo no sofá como uma foca retardada.

\- Eu não estou com medo! Mas seu gato é um aproveitador, eu não quero minha princesa perto dele!

\- Ele é da mesma raça que ela e darão filhotinhos lindos Louis. A gata mais bonita daqui é a Barbie e Trisha está morrendo de vontade de ver essa casa cheia de gatinhos irritantes como se não bastasse o Brad.

\- Brad é um aproveitador. - Louis voltou a reforçar fazendo biquinho e eu somente assistia a cena.

\- Então você topa? Temos uma aposta aqui?

\- Tudo bem. - Louis grunhiu esticando a mão pra que meu pai apertasse-a.

\- Você vai adorar os filhotinhos Luís.

\- Vai pra merda Dessa. - Louis respondeu rindo e eu tentava perceber alguma diferença no peso de minhas pálpebras que pareciam começar a pesar mais do que deveriam.

\- Dessa? - Des perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

\- Luís? - Louis imitou seus gestos.

\- Des, me ajude aqui querido!

Eu quase dei um 'glória' em alto e bom som ao que meu pai levantou pra ajudar Trisha que o chamara da cozinha. Louis ainda sorria bobão quando ele nos deixou às sós, sumindo da sala.

\- O que foi isso? - Perguntei fazendo uma careta, entrelaçando meus dedos nos dele e vendo minha palma encaixar em conchinha nas costas da sua mão.

\- Isso o que, exatamente?

\- Isso.

\- Seu pai costuma chamar eu, Liam, Niall e Zayn para assistir jogos com ele nas quartas. - Louis explicou e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

\- Então você é mais chegado ao seu sogro do que o próprio filho dele?

\- Chamar Des de sogro me deixa maravilhado. - Ele disse sorrindo e vindo beijar meu pescoço, abraçando a lateral de meu corpo.

\- Você é um malandro. - Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto meu corpo caia por cima do dele e nós íamos escorregando devagar pelo sofá, meu peso sendo jogado em seus braços.

\- Eu amo quando você sussurra assim. - Ele disse beijando minha testa e eu passei lentamente o nariz em sua bochecha.

\- Assim?

\- Assim... - Ele grunhiu, fechando os olhos.

\- Te deixa excitado eu falando baixinho no seu ouvido? - Voltei a sussurrar e ele estremeceu visivelmente, balançando o corpo um pouco ao que sua pele arrepiava.

\- Talvez...

\- Eu poderia fazer isso mais vezes, não?

\- Talvez...

Meu pai conversava alguma coisa lá da cozinha com Trisha e eu já estava quase deitando em cima de Louis, minhas mãos descansando em seus quadris. Foda-se se não é hora e nem lugar, o joguinho parecia um tanto quanto... Agradável.

\- Eu poderia dizer o quão gostoso você fica nas minhas roupas, e depois poderia te morder... - Continuei sussurrando e obtendo o mesmo resultado, sentindo sua pele ganhar outra textura sob a minha. - Ou eu poderia fazer isso...

\- Harr-

Meus dedos começaram a movimentar por cima da camiseta vermelha folgada nele e Louis de imediato começou a rir e tentar se afastar, praticamente me chutando.

\- Não, Harry, saí!

Ignorei e continuei a cutucar seu estomago com meus dedos, fechando e abrindo a mão em sua barriga e o vendo se contorcer inteiro de cócegas e tentar afastar minha mão dele.

\- Ha-Harry!

\- Peça desculpas...

\- Pe-pelo... Ai meu deus, pelo que?

\- Nem eu sei, só pede, vamos.

\- E-eu, eu não vou pe... Ai, ai Harry eu não... haha... Eu não consi... consi-sigo respirar... Tá m-me matan... Matando!

\- Quais são as palavrinhas mágicas? - Provoquei e ele continuou a gargalhar de forma adorável, eu fazia questão de dedilhar mais ainda sua barriga só para vê-lo gargalhar cada vez mais alto dessa forma. Meu coração apertava ao vê-lo assim.

\- Pe-pelo amor de... oh meu deus Harold, é pelo amor de Deus? - Ele perguntou tentando afastar meu tronco de cima do seu usando o joelho enquanto eu beijava seu rosto onde tinham lágrimas de tanto rir.

\- Nope. - Respondi vendo-o buscar ar desesperadamente entre as risadas e suas bochechas começarem a ficar bem vermelhas.

\- Harry!

\- As palavrinhas mágicas são "Harry Maravilhoso" e mesmo você errando eu vou deixar você ir só por ser lindo. - Falei parando de cutuca-lo e deixando-o voltar a tentar respirar regularmente.

\- Me-meu Deus... - Sua voz ofegante soou quase em um sussurro enquanto ele ainda sorria e me afastava de cima dele.

\- Meninos? - A voz de Trisha soou da porta da cozinha e imediatamente eu me arrumei no sofá, passando a mão em meus cabelos e me afastando um pouco de Louis que tinha as bochechas ainda muito vermelhas.

\- Er... Quer alguma ajuda, Trisha?

\- Não, não, eu só queria avisar que o jantar está pronto e Zayn está chegando. - Ela disse com as bochechas coradas e os dedos brincando uns contra os outros, parecendo envergonhada.

Louis se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo, esticando minha camiseta que havia dobrado algumas vezes e ainda tentando arrumar as mechas que Louis bagunçou com as mãos na tentativa afastar meu rosto.

\- Tudo bem? - Ele perguntou assim que Trisha voltou pra cozinha e nos deixou sozinhos novamente.

\- Claro - Sorri e beijei rapidamente seu ombro.

Adentramos a cozinha e meu pai colocava uma panela do fogão em cima da grande mesa que tinha ali. A cozinha era maior que minha casa e isso acabava me dando uma certa raiva por meu pai ter abandonado minha mãe sem dar um centavo e ter vindo ostentar com a nova família, fingindo que nós nem existíamos, e convenhamos que ele ainda faz isso. Apesar disso eu não culpo Trisha, até porque ela engravidou de Zayn e veio saber depois de algum tempo que meu pai tinha planos de ser bígamo sem que ninguém soubesse.

\- Sentem-se meninos, eu ajudei a fazer a massa então ela provavelmente estará maravilhosa. - Meu pai disse e eu suspirei tentando parar de pensar nisso e me concentrar em Louis ter vindo me ajudar a sobreviver.

\- Com " ajudar " ele quer dizer jogar o queijo ralado por cima. - Trisha disse rindo e colocando mais uma pequena xícara com mais queijo ralado ao lado da travessa com massa.

\- Graças aos céus fora somente o queijo, todos sabemos a pessoa que você é cozinhando. - Louis zoou meu pai que fez um gesto obsceno pra ele.

\- Você é igualzinho, Tommo.

\- Nada disso, eu sei fazer macarronada Des. - Louis protestou e sua mão tocou minha perna por baixo da mesa, me fazendo tencionar alguns segundos antes de voltar a relaxar por achar que sua mão havia sido feita pra estar ali.

\- Oh, sabe mesmo? - Meu pai perguntou sentando em nossa frente e Trisha sentando ao seu lado sempre sorrindo. - Então você já pode casar, hum?

Assim que meu pai soltou a indireta eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ridiculamente e até meu pescoço começou a queimar. Abaixei o olhar e Louis deu uma risadinha sem graça, prestes a responder com alguma provável brincadeirinha de volta até Zayn entrar risonho com duas sacolas na mão.

Soltei a respiração pesadamente e até Louis tirou a mão de minha cintura para mexer no cabelo desconfortavelmente, Zayn colocando refrigerantes e cervejas na mesa.

\- Desculpa a demora, família. - Ele disse sentando na ponta da mesa e jogando as sacolas plásticas em qualquer lugar. - Trouxe somente duas cervejas somente, temos que ir pra festa ainda hoje...

\- Zayn...

\- Cala a boca Harry, você vai. - Zayn me cortou e eu fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, quase somente os piscando e respirando pesado.

\- Se ele não quiser ele não vai Zayn. - Louis rebateu e eu reprimi um terceiro suspiro, ou quarto.

\- Nope, mesmo ele não querendo, ele vai. Por nós que ficamos morrendo naquele campo por uma hora e meia. - Zayn disse bufando.

\- Vai ser legal, Harry. - Meu pai incentivou e minha mãe já começava a latejar, assim como minha cabeça.

\- Pai...

\- Des... - Louis falou em um tom alarmado, segurando minha perna fortemente por debaixo da mesa. - Hey, podemos somente ir para casa se você quiser. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido baixinho pra que não fosse audível para os outros que somente nos olhavam alarmados.

\- Eu não vou explodir. - Grunhi passando a mão no cabelo e vendo meu pai relaxar os ombros assim como Zayn que já segurava as laterais da cadeira.

\- Então, vamos comer? - Trisha tentou quebrar o gelo e eu baixei minha mão esquerda para segurar a mão que ainda descansava em meu joelho, entrelaçando nossos dedos como uma procura desesperada por ajuda antes que eu somente levantasse e fosse pra casa. Eu não queria ir para festa, eu definitivamente as odeio e tudo o que eu desejo é deitar em uma cama e dormir com as pernas entrelaçadas nas de Louis. Mas nem tudo é como você quer.

\- Então filho, como anda a vida? - Meu pai perguntou casualmente enquanto eu levava um pedaço da massa até minha boca, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar.

\- Bem melhor. - Falei depois de engolir e pensar mais um pouco, afinal, agora eu realmente estou muito bem.

\- Eu vejo isso até na forma de você andar, querido. Você está mais forte, mais corado, mais... vivo?

Engoli seco ruidosamente enquanto processava suas palavras. Antigamente eu realmente parecia algum tipo de múmia até na hora de andar pelo simples fato de achar tudo o que eu fazia desnecessário, afinal nada daquilo faria Nick voltar. Agora eu ando comendo melhor e sem sequer me dar conta disso, meus pesadelos diminuíram consideravelmente quando eu estou com Louis ou dormindo pensando nele e eu tenho toda uma perspectiva nova de vida depois de reestabelecer uma rotina nova com um novo alguém ao meu lado.

\- Eu estou tentando pai. - Respondi sincero e até com um toque de melancolia na voz, tentando ao máximo não chorar. Esses assuntos nunca são tocados sem me tocar.

\- Eu vejo que está meu pequeno.

\- Estamos felizes pelos resultados Harry. - Trisha disse sorrindo e tocando minha mão por cima da mesa, quase me fazendo encolher na cadeira.

\- Estou orgulhoso. - Zayn disse sorrindo confiante pra mim e cada vez eu me sentia menor.

Olhei pra Louis e ele somente encarava o prato com uma expressão pensante... Não triste, somente pensante. Tentei cutucar ele mas eu teria que voltar a pôr a mão para baixo da mesa e Trisha continuava tocando-a. Sorri minimamente em resposta as demonstrações de carinho, tirando minha mão do toque e pegando meu copo com cerveja para disfarçar o conforto.

\- Vamos falar sobre você ainda não ter seu carro de volta? - Meu pai voltou a falar e eu já sabia o que vinha depois. Minha mãe. - Sua mãe ainda acha que você é perturbado e não consegue mais dirigir? Eu adoraria te dar um carro novo meu filho.

\- Pai eu não quero um carro. Andar para ir em algum lugar às vezes é legal e eu não quero seu dinheiro. - Falei carrancudo e ele suspirou.

\- Harry... Nosso dinheiro...

\- Seu dinheiro e eu não preciso dele.

\- Harry, pega leve - Zayn disse com a boca cheia de massa e eu suspirei, continuando a comer.

\- Louis, estou sabendo que você voltou a tomar sua medicação. - Des mudou de assunto e eu congelei na cadeira.

\- Somente o de insônia. Todos sabemos que eu não tenho bipolaridade e não preciso daqueles remédios. - Ele respondeu tudo com os dentes cerrados e encarando o próprio prato.

\- Eu estou gostando de ver. - Des elogiou e Louis revirou os olhos. - Como vão as garotas huh? Pegando muitas?

Nossa, que completo idiota.

\- Pois é, Louis, pegando muitas? - Perguntei em um tom sarcástico, quase sorrindo.

\- Na verdade, Des, eu estou entrando em um relacionamento recentemente.

\- Oh, é mesmo certo? Você me contou semana passada que estava gostando de alguém. Como ela é?

\- Maravilhosa. Os olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já vi na vida e ela é tão incrível que as vezes eles ficam azuis só para combinar com as camisas dela. - Ele brincou e eu baixei o rosto para dar uma risada, engolindo secamente a vontade de morde-lo.

\- Olhos verdes mais bonitos que o do Harry não existem - Zayn rebateu dando uma risadinha safada e cúmplice.

\- Touché.

\- E como vai o curso? - Trisha perguntou, terminando de comer a porção minúscula que ela colocara no prato.

\- Também muito bom, tem alguns períodos que são mais fáceis e proveitosos e alguns que são puxados mas tudo indo bem, obrigado. - Ele disse sorrindo.

\- E o seu Harry?

\- Também bastante puxado mas eu sinto que nasci para fazer isso e eu gosto de coisas com níveis elevados de dificuldade então é o curso perfeito para mim. - Falei meio desligado, começando a achar o vidro manchado de digitais da mesa a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

\- Alguém está te ajudando no processo? - Meu pai perguntou com um sorriso encorajador e Louis dessa vez levantou a cabeça para olhar pra mim e esperar a resposta assim como todos os outros na mesa.

\- Processo de que?

\- Ah Harry, você sabe bem do que eu estou falando... - Ele disse sorrindo quase safado, e completando com uma piscadela.

\- Não.

\- Se tem alguém que você esteja usando para esquecer o Nick... - Ele disse certeiro quase como um tiro ao alvo e eu pisquei quase como um robô a medida que suas palavras saíam.

\- Pai! - Zayn praticamente gritou.

Louis largou o talher bruscamente, fazendo um barulho irritante e antes que eu pudesse falar nada ele murmurou um 'com licença' e afastou a cadeira para conseguir levantar, saindo da cozinha quase soltando fogo.

\- Usando?! - Gritei para meu pai e me levantei quase derrubando a cadeira enquanto jogava o guardanapo na mesa e saia da cozinha correndo.

A porta estava entreaberta e eu corri até ela, fechando-a com força e encarando Louis que estava de costas no último degrau da pequena escada que dava para o caminho de pedrinhas até a rua. Ele segurava seus quadris e tinha o corpo todo jogado pra um lado.

\- Louis.

\- Não Harry. Não agora.

\- Sim Louis. Sim agora! Você sabe que não se trata disso, nós prometemos deixar isso de lado e eu te disse que eu não estou com você só para esquecer o Nick! Eu te disse isso hoje!

\- Eu ouvi Harry. Mas ambos sabemos que isso é mentira e que eu sou realmente algo rotulado como "ajuda" para você. Eu não tenho problemas em te ajudar, na verdade eu tenho prazer em fazer isso, mas eu não consigo me imaginar sendo somente sua ajuda para esquecer alguém quando você é muito mais pra mim.

\- Louis...

\- Tá tudo bem, eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo. A gente se vê na festa, ok?

\- N-não vamos juntos? - Perguntei tremulamente enquanto ele colocava a mão nos bolsos e balançava a cabeça.

\- Não. Termine seu jantar e nos vemos lá. - Ele decretou.

\- Não, não, não Louis! - Praticamente gritei, descendo os degraus atrapalhado e quase me jogando em cima dele. - Não de novo... Por favor, não.

\- Hey, eu só falei para nos encontrarmos depois. - Ele protestou me abraçando de volta.

\- Você está com raiva?

\- Não.

\- Louis...

\- Magoado é a palavra certa, mas um dia isso passa.

\- Louis...

\- Hey, está tudo bem.

\- Fica por favor, ou vamos para casa, Lou...

\- Harry, por favor, não.

\- Caralho, eu só queria você do meu lado e apertando minha mão e foda-se essa confusão toda sobre o Nick porque agora somos eu e você! Merda, para de agir como se eu estivesse te usando! Eu gosto de você, percebe isso pelo amor de Deus, é mútuo!

\- Eu já percebi! Mas Harry...

\- Mas Harry nada! - Gritei saindo de seus braços e o tirando de perto de mim. - Quer ir embora pode ir.

\- Harry...

\- Você é como todos os outros! Você acha que eu sou louco e não sei lidar com meus próprios sentimentos! Eu sei Louis! Eu reconheço cada um deles, caso isso mude algo na sua cabeça. Quer ir embora, vai! Não vou deixar você e nem ninguém ficar dizendo que eu estou mal pelo Nick quando a verdade é que eu fiquei mal mesmo pela forma como ele fora retirado de mim, a forma bruta como o mataram na minha frente é o que me deixa perturbado e isso não afetou em nada sobre eu reconhecer meus sentimentos! Não sobre nós dois!

\- Eu nunca achei que você fosse louco e você sabe disso!

\- Você ouviu alguma outra coisa que eu falei além disso?!

\- Claro que eu ouvi!

\- Não parece!

\- Meninos o que está havendo aqui?! - Meu pai chamou da porta e eu olhei pra trás para ver todos três nos encarando assustados.

\- Você causou problemas demais Des! - Gritei e ele se encolheu na soleira enquanto eu voltava a lhe dar as costas. - Vamos lá Louis, abre o jogo, o que te incomoda?!

\- Eu não est...

\- Abre o jogo. - Rugi, fechando a mão em punhos e esquecendo que minha família está olhando lá atrás. - Cartas na mesa Tomlinson. Todas elas.

\- Harry eu nã...

\- Abre a porra do jogo!

\- Eu tenho raiva! Raiva Harry! Raiva de ser provavelmente somente alguém que te ajuda a esquecer o ex quando na verdade para mim você é tudo! - Ele gritou e logo suas mãos limpavam as lágrimas que caíam por suas bochechas. - Tudo! Eu acordo pensando em te ver, eu vou dormir pensando em te ver, eu ando me esbarrando nos outros pensando em você, eu até estou tomando meus remédios e recebendo e-mails de pessoas que leem minha coluna com todas as mensagens dizendo que estão felizes por mim e orgulhosos por minha melhora, caramba Harry, você queria as cartas na mesa e estão aqui todas elas postas entre nós dois, faça o que quiser agora!

Minha bochecha quente tinha um contraste grande com as lágrimas geladas que caíam por ela e eu sentia minhas pernas ameaçarem ceder a qualquer minuto, meu coração batendo forte e minha pulsação intensa na ponta dos dedos.

\- Louis...

\- Você não deveria dizer que é mútuo algo que está na cara não ser. - Ele disse se virando e pegando as chaves do carro no bolso.

\- Louis... - Chamei em um tom baixo e tremulo demais e ele somente ignorou, continuando a andar. - Louis!

\- Harry!

\- Volta aqui.

\- Termine seu jantar e a gente se vê mais tarde.

\- Louis!

Essa gritaria daqui a pouco chamaria a atenção de todos os vizinhos porem eu não poderia me importar menos, tanto com os vizinhos quanto a plateia na porta de casa.

\- Harry!

\- Por fav...

\- Isso é um até mais não um ade...

\- Eu vou com você.

\- Não Harry, você não vai. - Ele disse duramente.

\- Sim, eu vou! - Falei virando pra minha família que olhava tudo em uma confusão inexplicável estampada em seus rostos.

Sai andando até eles e eu sabia que ele não me deixaria então fui até Trisha que parecia prestes a chorar.

\- Hey Trish, me desculpe por isso, mas eu adorei a intenção e adoraria que você marcasse outro dia e quem sabe até um jantar só nós dois, huh? - Falei sorrindo estranhamente e beijando sua testa rapidamente, abraçando-a. - Bom te ver pai, até daqui a pouco Zayn.

Com isso me virei e sai marchando até o carro de Louis, abrindo a porta com força e a fechando na mesma força enquanto ele sentava devagar ao meu lado.

Calado, Louis ligou o carro e o virou pra rua sem me olhar ou ao menos parecer perceber a minha presença.

\- Lou, eu gosto de você, eu gosto muito de você e isso... - Gesticulei para o espaço entre nós dois exasperadamente - É mútuo! Lou...

\- Vamos esquecer essa história, por favor! - Ele rugiu de volta e eu reprimi a vontade de bate-lo e mandar ele parar de ser tão difícil.

\- Porque você quer sempre jogar tudo de lado? Eu quero esclarecer tudo! Deixar bem claro que Nick foi meu namorado e que ele sempre será importante pra mim, mas agora você é meu namorado, e se responde a sua pergunta daquele dia: Eu não mudaria uma vírgula sequer de tudo o que já aconteceu porque tudo isso me trouxe você. Agora ou você para de bobagem e ciúmes de alguém quem nem entre nós está, eu vou te furar com qualquer objeto cortante que eu achar!

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Um suspiro.

Dois suspiros.

Uma mão entrelaçando-se à outra mão menor.

Um beijo molhado depositado em minha mão.

Silencio.

\- Harry você não tem noção do que significa pra mim. Nenhuma. - Ele disse baixinho com minha mão entrelaçada na sua em seu colo.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes, olhando pra onde nós íamos e percebendo que eu não lembro de já ter estado nessas ruas. Louis não falou nada e eu também não respondi, somente passando meu polegar em sua unha e por seu dedo. Venho andado tentando mudar o foco de minha mente para parar de pensar demais nas coisas, para somente fazer como Louis faz e deixa-las serem corroídas pelo tempo, mas o problema é que os maiores mal entendidos acontecem dessa forma.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso. - Ele disse assim que estacionamos o carro perto de uma esquina e eu já conseguia ouvir a música claramente daqui, até porque os vidros do carro chegam até tremer. - Podemos ir pra casa e assistir algum filme, babe.

\- Não, você é o goleiro, precisa estar lá. - Falei desafivelando-me e à ele. - E eu sou o namorado do goleiro, preciso estar lá. Tomando conta do que é meu.

Louis deu uma risadinha e me puxou pra um beijinho, mordendo meu lábio e passando a mão em minha coxa enquanto eu tentava puxa-lo pra mais outro beijo. Ele deu uma de difícil e somente me deu outro selinho, abrindo a porta e pegando o celular ao lado do banco.

\- Ficamos até a hora que você quiser sair. - Ele disse, fechando a porta e vindo correndo para abrir a minha.

Sorri deixando que ele fizesse já que parecia deixá-lo feliz e entrelacei nossos dedos assim que bati a porta do carro. Agora o som era bem mais definido e de fato o chão tremia levemente, várias pessoas já dando de serem vistas em um gramado verdinho algumas casas depois de onde Lou estacionara.

\- Lou - Chamei e ele parou bruscamente por eu não andar e ele não conseguir se movimentar por isso.

\- Oi?

\- Podemos ficar aqui alguns instantes?

Louis sorriu ternamente e voltou para me abraçar e beijar minha testa, me puxando para o capô do carro. Parte de minhas costas encostaram no material gelado e logo eu tinha as mãos em volta ao pescoço de Louis enquanto ele segurava minha cintura e me sentava na superfície do carro.

Minhas pernas logo entrelaçaram-se ao seu quadril e suas mãos encontraram a barra da minha boxer.

I don't care, I love it... I don't care!

Meus lábios procuraram o seu e logo minha língua deslizava contra a sua. Sorri e segurei seus cabelos, enrolando-os em meus dedos e gemendo ao que seus dedos acharam legal pressionarem meu quadril dolorosamente prazeroso.

Louis parecia querer achar formas de nos colocar mais pra perto e tudo parecia incrivelmente excitante, tanto a forma como nós estávamos como a pouca luz que chegava ao carro, minhas pernas em seu corpo, a música lá atrás e eu me sentindo em minha adolescência novamente.

Uma buzina tocou alta em nosso lado e eu pulei de susto enquanto Louis se afastava alarmado e olhava para o lado quase como um policial em alerta.

\- Hey pombinhos! A festa é ali! - Niall apareceu atrás do vidro escuro da Range Rover e Liam apareceu atrás dele, acenando freneticamente.

\- Caiam fora, James!

\- Foi mal! - Liam gritou risonho e Niall continuou a dirigir depois de nos mandar um gesto obsceno.

\- Vamos? Tudo bem? - Ele perguntou passando a mão na boca vermelha e limpando minha saliva dali, fazendo o mesmo comigo.

\- Yep. - Respondi descendo do capô e segurando sua mão.

Fomos andando bem pouco até chegar na casa enorme e totalmente lotada que era a festa. O gramado já estava sujo de copos e cheio de gente, as janelas enormes de vidro mostravam os três andares da casa e sua escadaria com várias pessoas subindo ou simplesmente se pegando na escada.

Minha cabeça não parecia estar muito bem quando chegamos na porta e entramos sem bater nem nada. Niall e Liam chegaram quase junto conosco e já não davam de serem vistos.

Reconheci alguns caras do outro time e eles pareciam todos amigos e chegado, nem ligando se perderam ou não. Louis apertava forte minha mão e esse lugar não me é bom, nem cheiroso, nem seguro. Eu definitivamente não quero estar aqui.

\- Tudo bem? Quer cerveja? - Louis gritou, só assim eu conseguia ouvir e eu balancei afirmativamente a cabeça, tentando me distrair.

Andamos até uma cozinha gigante onde tinham somente pessoas em circulação, pegando cervejas em um freezer totalmente cheio e saindo logo depois.

Louis abriu duas e meu deu uma delas, me sentando no granito da pia e começando beber a dele com a mão em minhas pernas.

\- Você fica lindo com essa carinha de assustado. - Ele sussurrou/gritou em meu ouvido, lambendo os lábios enquanto eu arqueava as sobrancelhas.

\- E-eu...

\- Eu vou te proteger e não deixar que nada te aconteça, Harry. - Ele disse beijando minha boca com um meio sorriso reconfortante. – Ninguém quer te machucar aqui.

\- Tem algum lugar que a música esteja mais baixa? Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem... - Eu preciso ser sincero e parecia que eu vomitaria a qualquer momento.

\- Podemos ir lá pra fora sentar nas esteiras da piscina. - Lou respondeu sorrindo e não parecendo se importar com o pedido.

Encontramos Zayn meia hora depois na piscina e Liam e Niall se juntaram algum tempo mais tarde, começando a desafiar quem quer que aceitasse descer cinco shots de uma vez. Acabei aceitando fazer uma vez e cada vez meu corpo parecia mais leve, cada vez eu sentia menos preocupações me rondarem e tudo o que eu queria ter certeza era ter Louis ao meu lado. Os gritos não me incomodavam e apesar de minha cabeça estar doendo eu já estou acostumado mesmo...

Liam acabou tendo que ser ajudado por Zayn para conseguir vomitar com Niall gritando "Tadinho do meu neném!". Louis parecia quieto demais e um amigo do time dera pra ele cigarro no qual ele está fumando até agora e eu acho que ele ficou desanimado por não ter conseguido achar algo mais forte e pior ou ele estava concentrado em não me deixar vê-lo fumar maconha.

Zayn tentava jogar Niall na piscina quando um cara todo bombado e extremamente feio, perdoem-me, chegou perto de Lou e ofereceu algo à ele. Vi seus olhos brilharem banhados em puro desejo e me senti mal por ser o motivo dele negar isso, mas é uma sensação agridoce porque eu também me sinto feliz por isso.

Me aproximei e segurei sua mão da melhor forma que eu consegui, beijando seu ombro e tendo cuidado para não cair da cadeira ao que minha visão ficava mais turva graças ao álcool.

\- Hey babe...

\- Acho que o Niall está chorando! - Ele disse apontando Niall que realmente chorava e implorava misericórdia à Zayn.

\- Louis...

\- O Liam tá chapado? O namorado dele está prestes a ser afogado em uma mistura de cloro com mijo e ele só está olhando.

\- Louis...

\- Liam!

\- Lou... - Gemi manhoso, tentando ter sua atenção enquanto ele parecia alterado demais para manter uma conversa normal.

\- Zayn está querendo afoagar o irlandês! Opa, afogar!

\- Louis...

\- Oi anjo... - Ele finalmente respondeu sorrindo e me dando um selinho antes de voltar a se endireitar no banco. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro ainda cheiroso apesar de o cheiro forte de cerveja estar misturado em tudo um pouco, e sussurrei contra seu ouvido alto o suficiente para que ele conseguisse ouvir e entender.

\- Eu quero você. Agora.


	25. Chapter 25

Eu me lembrava de Niall sendo jogado na água congelante da piscina já suja pelo Zayn que ria diabolicamente. Também perfeitamente lembro de Liam ter dado a mão pra ajuda-lo tirando a hipótese que ele estava morto de minha cabeça. Zayn me abraçando e dizendo que me amava muito totalmente bêbado também ainda é claro em minha mente, assim como Louis empurrando Zayn na piscina e dizendo que Niall era muito ruim com vinganças mas ele não.

Boa parte da noite ainda estava muito bem clara em minha mente mesmo que minha memória seja uma droga e principalmente bêbado da forma como eu estou. A única coisa que eu não lembro foi como vim parar nas escadas da casa de Louis em seu colo e o beijando como se não houvesse o amanhã. Era algo totalmente atrapalhado, como se eu não me importasse nem em beijá-lo direito, somente explorar sua boca com minha língua da forma mais ávida que eu conseguisse.

Com muita luta e esbarros em todos os objetos que aparecessem em nossa frente conseguimos chegar à um dos quartos, Louis abrindo a porta atrapalhado e me carregando até a cama. Minha mente não fazia questão de pensar sobre muita coisa, somente em onde eu deveria tocar primeiro e como eu adoro beijar esse garoto.

\- Um minuto. - Louis sussurrou sorrindo e me beijando uma última vez antes de levantar da cama gigante e me deixar sozinho no escuro.

Tirei meu sapato de qualquer jeito e tirei meu celular do bolso colocando-o na mesinha de cabeceira ali ao lado, tateando a mesma para achar onde ficava o interruptor do abajur que dependendo do quarto deveria estar ali. Assim que consegui colocar alguma luz no quarto meus lábios quase rasgaram em um sorriso enorme ao reconhecer as paredes brancas do quarto no qual eu passara a primeira noite aqui. Ele sempre fora o quarto mais bonito da casa na minha opinião e suas paredes claras trazem uma paz tão surpreendentemente boa para meu coração que meu corpo inteiro parece em um estado intensivo de calma.

\- Não sei você mas eu iria odiar descobrir que tínhamos companhia de gatinhos no quarto. - Louis disse assim que voltara do corredor, fechando a porta do quarto e tirando seu celular do bolso indo colocá-lo no hack.

\- Onde eles estão?

\- Barbie está jogada em minha cama como se fosse dela e eu tive que pôr o pequeno Larry pra cima porque ele estava no chão, provavelmente não conseguiu subir. - Louis disse rindo e passando os dedos no cabelo devagar, descendo a mão e afrouxando o cinto que ele colocara para não deixar as calças mostrarem a barra de suas boxers. Sua não, minha.

Fiquei olhando o elástico vermelho com a palavra Calvin Klein escrito em marrom contrastando com a pele pálida de sua barriga pouco à mostra.

\- Podemos beber? - Ele perguntou virando pra mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada, seu sotaque saindo bem definido dessa vez sabe-se lá o motivo, mas acabou me fazendo arrepiar inteiro.

\- Sério?

\- Sério. Eu vou... - Pisquei devagar enquanto ele me olhava sério parado no meio do quarto e eu sentado de pernas cruzadas no meio da cama. - Pegar... - Apesar dele ter falado, não se moveu um centímetro e continuou ali paradinho e me olhando desejoso.

\- Louis...?

Deixei uma risada escapar quando ele balançou a cabeça como se estivesse expulsando algum pensamento - impuro eu ouso dizer - e saiu se batendo em tudo de dentro do quarto, incluindo a própria porta.

Tirei o cinto de minha calça e o coloquei ao lado de meus sapatos no chão, depois passei a mão em meus cabelos pra que o gel saísse ou se espalhasse mais. Observei alguns segundos o quarto e percebi ele também ter um aparelho de som.

Ele voltou algum tempo depois com duas garrafas de cerveja em ambas mãos e um sorrisinho safado enquanto fechava a porta com o pé. Subi mais um pouco na cama ainda deixando minhas pernas cruzadas no estilo índiozinho e ele tirou o sapato também deixando-os jogados ao lado dos meus. Sorri vendo-o vir sentar em minha frente e cruzando as pernas da mesma forma que as minhas, entregando-me uma das cervejas.

\- Obrigado.

\- Pelo que? - Perguntei meio em dúvida se era algum sarcasmo ou ele estava mesmo agradecendo.

\- Por me tirar daquela festa, já disse que prefiro ficar com você. - Ele disse me dando um selinho e mordendo por míseros segundos meu lábio inferior.

\- Idem babe - Respondi passando a língua lentamente por meus lábios recém-mordidos, lubrificando-os e voltando a dar um selinho em Louis com vergonha de o último ter sido seco demais.

\- Eu estou protelando. - Ele confessou com sorriso envergonhado e em seguida baixou o olhar para nossas mãos que brincavam umas com as outras de forma devagar e carinhosa.

\- Estou percebendo. - Falei sorrindo terno e segurando seu queixo pra que ele me olhasse. – Quer me dizer o motivo?

\- Minha cabeça está rodando... - Ele confessou novamente e eu sorri, balançando a cabeça e subindo os dedos pra sua coxa dedilhando-a rapidamente até chegar na barra de boxer.

\- Podemos esperar ela parar. - Sussurrei sorrindo e beijando seu dedo que viera tocar minha bochecha.

Agora toda a excitação parecia ter acalmado e eu acho que é porque eu realmente estou aqui com ele e não em uma festa cheia de pessoas desconhecidas conversando com ele como se não estivessem vendo que ele estava comigo. Isso acabava me deixando com uma possessão absurda e consequentemente querendo provar pra mim mesmo que ele é meu.

\- Acho que eu machuquei sua boca. - Ele reparou, passando os dedos em meu lábio onde ele havia mordido forte demais.

\- Foi nas escadas, não se preocupa, não tá doendo. - Falei antes que ele começasse a dar os ataques.

\- Quem era aquele garoto que estava falando com você? - Ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e eu fiz o mesmo, não me lembrando de ter falado com ninguém que ele não conhecesse.

\- Hum?

\- Acho que eu já vi ele, mas... Mas eu não consigo lembrar... - Ele continuou e eu fechei os olhos tentando lembrar de ter falado com esse alguém.

\- Ah! - Lembrei ter falado uns dois minutos com Ed que já falara comigo várias vezes na Uni e lembrei também de quando estávamos conversando nas escadas e Louis apareceu. Aquele dia ele me beijara na frente de quem quisesse ver, então como esquecer? - É o Ed! Lembra quando ele falou comigo e você ficou todo com ciúmes.

\- Eu não tenho ciúmes! - Ele rebateu tomando um gole longo da cerveja que já começava a pingar em seu jeans.

\- Claro que tem, e sabemos disso. - Falei calmo, tomando um gole da minha e resolvendo sentar em seu colo.

Ele me deu sua garrafa pra que eu colocasse na mesinha ao lado da cama e eu estiquei meu braço até colocar a garrafa quase vazia lá, voltando a me aninhar em seu colo e sentir seu braço abraçar meu quadril. Sorri quando um beijo foi depositado em minha nuca e seus dedos puxaram minha camiseta levemente até que boa parte de meu quadril estivesse à mostra e ele pudesse tocar toda aquela região, sorrindo ao perceber conseguir me fazer arrepiar.

\- Eu não gosto de você falando com ele. Bom, com pessoas em geral. Você é meu. - Ele disse contra meu pescoço e eu estremeci, percebendo minha respiração começar a mudar assim como meus batimentos.

\- Uhum... - Murmurei quase sonolentamente, deitando minha cabeça para um lado em um pedido silencioso pra que ele depositasse um beijo no outro e assim ele fez, beijando calmamente a pele exposta.

\- Uhum?

\- Uhum... - Eu nem conseguia falar e tudo que eu conseguia prestar atenção era sua respiração batendo em meu pescoço e minha mão entrelaçada na sua enquanto ele passava vagamente o polegar por minha barriga.

\- Harry?

\- Uhum...

Ouvi sua risadinha ecoar brevemente entre nós e suas mãos subiram mais minha camiseta até eu ter que levantar os braços pra tira-la e assistir o tecido ser jogado no chão. Suspirei quando ele começou a beijar meus ombros repetidas vezes, contornando meu umbigo com seus dedos e roçando seu cabelo em minha bochecha.

Sai de seu colo naquela posição para sentar de frente pra ele, podendo encarar seus olhos azuis brilhando em direção a meu peitoral nu. Inclinei e beijei uma de suas pálpebras, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo que ele quando seus cílios fizeram cócegas em meus lábios. Afastei meu rosto para vê-lo sorrir de olhos fechados e a cena toda parecia tão... Certa. Eu queria ele. Eu quero ele. Pra sempre.

\- Louis?

\- Hum? - Ele murmurou abrindo os olhos e encontrando os meus o olhando.

Passei o polegar em sua bochecha e em seus olhos, fazendo-o fechar novamente e sorrir da mesma forma que alguns segundos atrás. Desci o polegar até sua boca para permitir que ele abrisse os olhos de novo. Sim, eu estou prestes a dizer isso, e eu não me lembro de já ter falado essa verdade de uma forma tão fácil. Ele é meu.

\- Louis?

\- Oi? - Ele respondeu novamente e eu suspirei ao que ele sorriu e ficou meu encarando.

\- Eu te amo.

Eu o amo.

Julgue-me louco se não acreditar em um amor tão rápido assim, mas... É Louis. Eu não sei explicar, eu não sei descrever, eu só sei. Ele é quem eu penso ao acordar, quem eu penso na hora de tomar meus remédios na tentativa de melhorar e ser uma melhor pessoa pra ele, na hora de dormir quando eu sei que vou ter aqueles pesadelos horrorosos eu tenho sempre a certeza que ele melhorará meu dia assim que entrar no meu campo de visão no dia seguinte. Seu sorriso, seus lábios, seus olhos, suas bochechas, suas mãos, seus bíceps, seu pescoço, sua nuca, suas coxas, seu cheiro, sua voz, seu peitoral, seus toques, ele cantando, ele respirando, tudo, tudo me encanta e me deixa em um estado de espírito inacreditável.

\- Harry... - Sua voz soou baixinha e eu senti dedos em meu queixo erguendo meu rosto, me fazendo perceber ter abaixado o olhar.

\- Hum? - Respondi olhando diretamente em seus olhos e sentindo uma sensação estranha e gostosa revirar meu estomago.

\- Eu também te amo. Muito.

Senti meu coração parecer ser apertado com força contra minha caixa torácica e de repente estava difícil de respirar e mais difícil ainda de deixar os olhos abertos então eu cedi, fechando os olhos e sorrindo.

\- Lou...

\- Anjo...

Eu não via-o, mas sabia que ele também estava sorrindo e esse definitivamente era o melhor momento de nosso relacionamento. Eu me sentia totalmente dele e ele é totalmente meu.

Inclinei o corpo para beijá-lo e antes que eu beijasse seus lábios depositei beijos molhados em suas pálpebras, bochechas e testa. Louis ainda sorria quando eu encostei nossos lábios e logo empurrei minha língua para dentro de sua boca quente. Meu corpo parecia ávido demais, entendendo a situação toda e desesperado por mais contato.

Travei minhas mãos nos cabelos acima de sua nuca e ele gemeu satisfeito, me dando vários selinhos e ambos com os olhos agora abertos para analisar o outro. Me afastei minimamente e desci a mão por seus ombros, peitoral e barriga até chegar no cós da calça e parar em seu cinto. Baixei o olhar para conseguir tira-lo e eu sentia seu olhar em meu rosto enquanto minhas mãos tremulas desfaziam o aperto do cinto, puxando-o quase desesperado para conseguir alcançar os botões e também desfaze-los.

Louis me tirou de seu colo e me deitou na cama para arrancar a calça por suas pernas, jogando-a em qualquer lugar e retirando a camiseta também, vindo deitar só de boxers em cima de mim.

Senti sua mão descer para minha calça e logo meus botões estavam desfeitos e ele puxava o tecido apertado de minhas pernas. Sorri quando ele veio beijando de meus joelhos até perigosamente perto de minha virilha, me fazendo remexer na cama por mais contato. Minha boxer começava a apertar e eu sentia minhas bochechas ficando cada vez mais quentes e até partes de meu pescoço e peitoral.

Fechei os olhos com força e quando abri novamente eu estava sem boxers, calças e camiseta, totalmente nu em baixo do corpo de Louis coberto com somente boxers.

Sua mão passou devagar em meu peitoral, passando por meus mamilos e contornando meu umbigo antes de descer e parar em minha virilha, me fazendo grunhir. Abri os olhos e Louis estava me encarando e passando o dedo sutilmente no osso saliente de minha pélvis. Ele sussurrou um " hey " sorridente antes de inclinar e me beijar abertamente, passando a língua em meus lábios e puxando-os entre seus dentes. Meu rosto inteiro contorceu de prazer assim que sua mão agarrou meu pênis e o massageou lentamente, polegar esfregando-se com vontade em minha glande. Eu queria gemer e jogar minha cabeça pra trás mas ele não abriu mão do beijo e continuou a empurrar a língua contra a minha, aumentando a velocidade de sua mão em meu membro.

\- Lou... - Grunhi contra sua boca e minhas mãos acharam o caminho para sua bunda, deslizando por dentro de sua boxer e apertando a pele do local com força.

Trouxe seu corpo pra mais perto do meu e paramos de nos beijar, seu nariz passando devagar em toda a pele de meu rosto e pescoço, sua mão segurando em meu quadril enquanto a outra ainda me masturbava.

\- Ma-mais rápido Lou... - Gemi descendo minha mão até a sua e massageando junto com a dele.

Olhei pra baixo e nossas mãos estavam juntas trabalhando em meu pênis totalmente vermelho com as veias ressaltadas e roxas correndo por toda sua extensão. Joguei a cabeça pra trás e trouxe ser rosto junto com o meu, voltando a beija-lo e tentando descer o tecido de sua boxer.

Ele se afastou e tirou o tecido rapidamente, deixando seu pênis livre para encostar em seu estomago, a glande totalmente vermelha e molhada fazendo minha boca salivar e meus olhos perderem o foco alguns segundos.

Empurrei-o na cama e fiquei por cima, minha pele se arrepiando em todos os lugares que encostava na dele. Beijei seu peitoral e lambi seus mamilos por algum tempo, ouvindo seus gemidos intensificarem ao que eu comecei a usar os dentes no processo.

\- Harry...

Sorri e continuei a chupa-lo na tentativa de arrancar mais exclamações de prazer de seus lábios totalmente vermelhos. Cheguei em seu umbigo e o chupei com força, sentindo Louis arquear na cama a medida que a pele vinha junto com meus dentes. Mais alguns beijos até eu chegar em sua glande exposta em um tom forte de vermelho. Lubrifiquei meus lábios com a ponta de minha língua e coloquei a cabeça toda em minha boca, sentindo a pulsação acelerada de Louis em minha pele. Respirei fundo e comecei a movimentar a cabeça para baixo, pondo tudo o que eu conseguia pra dentro.

\- Ohh, isso... Hazz... - Ele gemeu, passando as mãos em meus cabelos e empurrando minha cabeça para baixo.

Minha boca saiu de seu pênis audivelmente e eu me afastei dele, indo até a cabeceira da cama e deitando com a cabeça encostada ali, indicando que ele viesse até mim. Louis veio engatinhando e beijando onde conseguisse até sentar em meu peitoral, seu corpo totalmente em cima de mim e perto de meu rosto. Assenti e ele veio mais pra cima até eu conseguir por seu membro de volta em minha boca.

\- Tem certeza, babe? - Ele perguntou com a voz grossa e falha e eu somente assenti sem olha-lo, passando a mão em seu membro até que a glande estivesse exposta novamente e lambendo-a com vontade, curvando a língua para que ela se moldasse ao formato.

Coloquei a boca em volta do local e gemi em consentimento pra que Louis começasse a mover o quadril e assim ele fez, começando a estocar em minha boca e me fazendo fechar os olhos com força ao que seu comprimento se forçava contra minha boca, as laterais começando a arder mas sendo recompensando com os gemidos altos que começaram a escapar da boca de Louis, preenchendo o quarto inteiro.

O que eu não colocava na boca minha mão massageava com força somente pelo prazer de ouvir Louis praticamente gritar em cima de mim e estocar o quadril com mais velocidade. Engasguei algumas vezes e todas elas ele parava e me olhava preocupado, dizendo que iria parar até que eu o calasse colocando-o de volta em minha boca. Uma de minhas mãos segurou sua bunda e ficou apertando local enquanto ele massageava meu pênis algumas vezes e rebolava em cima de mim.

Louis começou a gemer com mais frequência então eu o tirei da boca e deslizei na cama até estar deitado nos travesseiros ainda com ele sentado em mim, agora em minha barriga.

Sorri e ele veio me dar um selinho também sorridente, passando os dedos em meu cabelo e deitando em cima de mim. Seu corpo se esticou até ele conseguir abrir a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e retirar de lá um pacotinho de camisinha e um tubinho de lubrificante.

\- Você é tão lindo babe... - Ele sussurrou abrindo o tubo e passando em seus dedos.

Minhas pernas estavam jogadas de qualquer jeito na cama e ele no meio delas, totalmente nu e com o rosto vermelho e suado. Uma das cenas mais bonitas que eu já vi, e eu já vi bastante. Nossa primeira vez eu não pude vê-lo mas dessa vez a luz do abajur deixava o quarto inteiro em uma cor acobreada assim como sua pele pálida.

Mordi meus lábios quando um primeiro dedo molhado e gelado roçou minha entrada me fazendo estremecer e retrair ao toque, agarrando o lençol ao meu lado e fechando os olhos.

\- Hazz, relaxa, amor - A voz doce de Louis soou perto de mim e eu abri os olhos para vê-lo beijar meu ombro e empurrar mais o dedo, curvando-o no processo e me fazendo arquear prazerosamente sob seus lábios e dedos.

\- L-Louis

\- Gostoso.

Seu dedo curvava-se contra minhas paredes e eu queria gemer mais alto mas optei por morder os lábios com força enquanto não conseguia desviar do olhar deslumbrado de Louis.

\- O-outro. - Grunhi rebolando sobre seu dedo e recebendo um gemido como resposta.

Louis adicionou os dois dedos e com algum tempo eu já mexia o quadril em encontro com eles, massageando meu pênis com vontade e me deleitando em seus gemidos de aprovação.

Tateei ao redor de suas coxas até achar o pacote da camisinha e a trouxe pra minha frente, rasgando com alguma dificuldade e levantando o tronco para deslizar sobre sua extensão vermelha e inchada. Louis abriu novamente o tubo de lubrificante e passou devagar depois de eu terminar de pôr a proteção. Assisti ele se posicionar entre minhas pernas e esticar meus joelhos até que eu colocasse-as em seu ombro, deixando minha entrada totalmente exposta pra ele.

Minha mente gritava palavrões e exclamações pervertidas enquanto eu sentia seu pênis entrar centímetro por centímetro dentro de mim, o quarto sendo preenchido com gemidos e o lubrificante aquoso escorrendo por minha bunda e as pernas de Louis que logo encostavam-se em mim, seu membro totalmente dentro de mim.

Devagar ele mexeu o quadril uma vez e eu só consegui gemer e tentar expressar como eu senti falta de estar dessa forma com alguém.

\- Caralho - Grunhi apertando seus quadris com minhas duas mãos e o puxando mais pra mim.

Louis então começou a estocar, tirando todo o membro e o colocando por inteiro em uma velocidade lenta dentro de mim, rebolando quando chegava a fundo e me ouvindo grunhir alto por mais.

\- Ma-mais rápido Lou... - Gemi levantando o quadril para chocar-se contra o seu e sentindo minha palma arder enquanto seu corpo roçava meu pênis e minhas bolas totalmente ávidos por atenção.

Lou saiu de dentro e indicou com o dedo que eu virasse e sem vergonha alguma eu o fiz, ficando de joelhos e me apoiando em minhas palmas na cama enquanto suas mãos percorriam minhas costas.

Novamente eu sentia seu pênis entrar devagar em minha entrada, me deixando totalmente cheio e reclamando por mais.

\- Lou... - Gemi descendo meu corpo inteiro pra dentro de seu pênis, ouvindo-o grunhir e mexer o quadril circularmente em minha entrada. - Rápido amor, me fode rápido, gostoso!

Nem me responsabilizo mais pelo que sai de minha boca, somente me preocupando em aumentar a velocidade e literalmente jogar meu corpo contra suas pernas, seu pau preenchendo-me por inteiro e melando toda minha entrada e minhas pernas de lubrificante.

\- O que você quer Harry? - Ele perguntou em uma voz carregada de excitação e sensualidade e eu sentia meus orgãos encolherem a cada segundo, meu estomago revirando profundamente. - Assim é gostoso pra você? Você gosta assim?

Novamente ele tocou no local certo e eu estava simplesmente mandando razão ou noção de espaço para longe, rebolando contra seu pênis com vontade, gemendo palavrões e palavras desconhecidas.

Ouvi um estalo alto soar pelo quarto e uma ardência nova em minha bunda, cedendo para a gravidade e caindo contra os travesseiros ao que percebi ter sido um tapa. Porra como isso é gostoso.

Louis continuou estocando enquanto eu gemia contra os travesseiros e sentia uma de suas mãos segurando meu quadril antes que eu somente caísse na cama e desmaiasse de tanto prazer.

O lado de minha bunda que levara um tapa tinha uma ardência e estava agradavelmente quente, parecendo querer levar outro e eu somente gemi ao perceber que talvez uma boa parte de minha mente goste de ser masoquista.

Louis pareceu ler minha mente e desceu outro tapa no mesmo lugar e ao mesmo tempo que estocava seu pênis certeiro em minha próstata, tendo que me segurar enquanto eu fechava os olhos e via a escuridão cheia de estrelinhas brilhando sob meu olhar.

\- Porra - Louis gritou puxando meu quadril pra si com as duas mãos, meu corpo parecendo feito de borracha e meu pênis roçando contra um travesseiro que ele colocara abaixo de meu tronco. - Você é tão gostoso Hazz, tão gostoso. Geme para mim babe...

Louis estocou mais algumas vezes até que eu não aguentasse e gozasse o travesseiro inteiro, jatos de porra sendo expelidos contra o tecido branco e minha visão ficando na mesma cor por alguns segundos.

Sai de dentro de Louis e virei meu corpo, puxando-o para dentro e deslizando fácil seu pênis coberto de lubrificante e gozo para dentro de mim novamente. Ele deitou o corpo sobre o meu e continuou a estocar cada vez mais rápido, gemendo meu nome repetidas vezes contra meu ombro.

\- Você gosta, não gosta? Gosta que eu deixe você afundar dentro de mim, não é? - Sussurrei grossamente contra sua testa e ele acenou freneticamente, gemendo palavrões e me mordendo. - Gosta que eu te peça mais rápido e mais forte, huh? Fode babe, mais forte, eu gosto forte.

Louis deixaria uma marca forte em meu ombro mas eu não me importava nem um pouco ao sentir seu corpo se impulsionar contra o meu uma última vez antes de tombar sobre mim.

Ele se moveu para arrancar a camisinha e joga-la no chão antes de voltar a se jogar em cima de mim, respirações de ambos totalmente descontroladas.

\- Eu te amo. - Ele sussurrou contra minha boca, beijando o local e roçando o nariz contra o meu enquanto eu sentia seus batimentos sob minha pele como se fossemos somente um corpo. Talvez nós fossemos.

Enrolei as pernas nas deles como eu tanto havia sonhado o dia inteiro e ele bolou até me ter sobre seu corpo, minha cabeça descansando em seu peitoral que subia e descia rapidamente.

\- Eu sei.

xx

Entrei no quarto totalmente claro pela luz do sol depois de colocar comida pra os dois gatinhos que se apossaram da cama de Louis no outro quarto e fazer algumas ligações. Eu teria que ir para a sessão no psicólogo em uma hora e Louis ainda estava dormindo todo esticado na cama. Sorri com a cena quase infantil que era ele dormindo e parecia tudo em paz, como sempre fica quando dormimos juntos.

Desci novamente e decidi fazer panquecas pra quando ele acordasse, não querendo voltar a dormir. Eu havia acordado com uma dor de cabeça absurda e uma dor pior ainda em lugares obvies, rastejando até o banheiro e procurando algum medicamento para parar pelo menos a dor na cabeça. Acabou resolvendo e deixando somente a dor incomoda na bunda pra que eu suportasse.

Louis tinha a geladeira cheia de iogurtes de morango e basicamente isso, com alguns ovos e coisas básicas para fazer omeletes, então por falta de opçâo decidi esquecer as panquecas e fazer isso, colocando um bilhete mental de ir no supermercado com ele novamente.

Assim que terminei de fazer a refeição básica do ser humano me sentei na mesa e fiquei passando o dedão em Larry que se esfregava contra minha perna e meus pés do chão.

\- Harry?

Sorri assistindo Lou entrar na cozinha com os olhos semi abertos, o cabelo parecendo um ninho extremamente sexy, as boxers pretas que talvez fossem minhas e meias.

\- Hey.

\- Achei que você tivesse ido embora, desculpa dormir como uma pedra. - Ele disse vindo beijar minha testa e sentando na cadeira ao meu lado.

\- Eu que costumo acordar cedo demais dia de sábado por causa do psiquiatra e tudo mais. - Respondi sorrindo ao que ele cutucou Larry miando manhoso no chão.

\- Bom dia Larry! - Ele disse cutucando o gatinho novamente e olhando novamente pra mim - E eu posso te levar.

\- Você não...

\- Eu sim, cala a boca e me beija seu idiota...- Ele cantarolou e se curvou na cadeira pra me dar um selinho e uma mordida na bochecha.

\- Eu preciso ir encontrar uma amiga da minha mãe depois...

\- Eu te levo Styles. - Ele disse revirando os olhos.

\- Eu quero um namorado, não um motorista.

\- Não minta pra mim! - Ele rebateu rindo e eu reprimi a vontade de bate-lo.

\- HAHA Tomlinson, como você é engraçado.

\- O que a amiga da sua mãe quer com você?

\- Ela é corretora e ficou de me fazer um favor. - Respondi sorrindo e ele arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto eu empurrava o prato com a omelete que eu fizera alguns minutos em sua direção.

\- Favor?

\- Sim.

\- Er...

\- Curioso!

\- Eu não falei nada!

\- Mas tá louco para falar! - Brinquei e ele me deu o dedo do meio, esticando a língua pra fora e começando a comer a omelete assim como eu.

\- Você parece um retardado. - Ele disse quietamente e eu suspirei antes de olha-lo.

\- Obrigado?

\- Coloca a língua para fora pra comer, seu horroroso. - Ele disse e eu bufei, tentando não rir.

\- Você está me atacando verbalmente só por que eu não contei sobre o que se trata? Awn, Lewis. - Zoei e ele bufou novamente e nós começamos a bufar até cairmos os dois na risada.

Fui me arrumar depois de limparmos a cozinha e tomarmos banho, colocando minha calça de ontem e pegando um suéter vermelho seu. Lou também não demorou muito para se arrumar caso contrário eu me atrasaria e desistiria logo de ir já que minha vontade é mínima.

Saímos de casa com dez minutos de sobra e Louis deixou eu dirigir enquanto ele ligava para cada um dos meninos para perguntar se eles ainda estavam vivos e fora da cadeia. Liam havia dormido com Niall, ouvimos claramente o Irlandês falar um palavrão ao que acordamos Liam ligando pra ele, Niall não atendeu o celular dele então vamos nos permitir pensar as maiores safadezas. Zayn havia dormido com uma garota, a tal princesa, e nos xingou por tê-lo acordado então somente pedimos desculpas.

Louis segurou minha mão assim que saímos do carro e entramos no prédio do consultório. Ficou esperando quietinho enquanto eu falava com a secretária e voltou a entrelaçar nossas mãos quando eu sentei ao seu lado.

\- Harry? - Doutor Philip chamou de sua porta com a roupa de sempre, interrompendo Louis falando sobre já ter tocado uma lontra.

\- Você pode ir para...

\- Nope, eu te espero. - Louis me interrompeu e eu suspirei virando pra o doutor que olhava curioso.

\- Você seria Louis? - Philip perguntou saindo da porta e vindo até nós dois esticando a mão pra Louis que rapidamente levantou.

\- Eu mesmo, senhor. - Louis respondeu sorrindo.

\- Sou Philip, querido. Um amigo meu fala muito de você, bom, dois na verdade. - Ele disse olhando para mim e logo minhas bochechas começavam a queimar.

\- Quem?

\- Um amigo meu que é seu psicólogo e o Harry aqui. - Ele disse me dando tapinhas nas costas e eu já sentia até meu pescoço e nuca queimarem.

\- Oh, prazer em conhece-lo Philip.

\- Lou...

\- O que você acharia de uma sessão em casal hoje? - Doutor Philip falou sorrindo pra mim e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

\- Uma o que?

\- Sessão com vocês dois, se aceitarem é claro. - Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

\- Er...

\- Eu...

\- Tudo bem para você Harry? - Louis perguntou e eu assenti rapidamente, achando que talvez fosse ser no mínimo legal.

Doutor sorriu e nos gesticulou a porta, deixando-me passar de mãos dadas até sua sala. Louis olhou para o chão o tempo todo e eu me sentia ainda vermelho e envergonhado.

Sentei na larga poltrona com Louis ao meu lado, tendo que cruzar a perna pra que nós coubéssemos e doutor Philip logo sentava ao meu lado ainda sorrindo idiotamente.

\- E então meninos, como estão se sentindo?

\- Bem, obrigado. - Sussurrei encarando meu próprio jeans.

\- Estou nervoso. - Louis disse sem vergonha alguma e isso me pegou de surpresa mas não pareceu surpreender Philip.

\- Quer dizer o motivo, Louis?

\- Não sei, só estou.

\- Eu só estou aqui para conversar.

\- Pergunte o que quiser. - Louis disse sorrindo um pouco e eu encolhi os ombros, chegando mais perto - se isso fora possível - dele.

\- Como está o relacionamento de vocês?

\- Bem.

\- Harry é o melhor namorado do mundo.

\- Como andam o sono de ambos.

\- Bem, as vezes.

\- Eu durmo melhor quando Harry dorme comigo e isso já é um fato. Como se ele fosse um amuleto ou algo do tipo. - Louis respondeu e eu reprimi a vontade de sorrir e a inveja de não conseguir responder ao doutor dessa forma.

\- Você também Harry?

\- Uhum...

\- E vocês brigam?

\- Algumas vezes. - Respondi cabisbaixo.

\- Podem me falar o motivo? Vocês se sentiriam confortáveis falando sobre isso?

\- Nick. - Quase grunhi e Louis somente suspirou em concordância.

\- O que você sente sobre isso Harry?

\- Nick pra mim é um grande amigo que se fora, eu amo Louis agora e ele é meu namorado. - Respondi direto e Philip assentiu.

\- E você sabe disso Louis?

\- Fiquei sabendo recentemente. - Ele respondeu sorrindo um pouco pra mim, passando o nariz em meu ombro.

\- E os remédios?

\- Eu preciso de minha dosagem antiga Philip, não está me ajudando em nada essa dosagem.

\- Tem certeza? Vamos fazer o seguinte, passe duas semanas tomando a dosagem que eu te passei sem mais nem menos e me diga se está mesmo não ajudando. - Ele disse e eu suspirei.

\- Tudo bem...

\- E então... O que vocês gostam um no outro? Me falem algumas coisas. - Philip propôs e antes que eu falasse algo Louis foi mais rápido.

\- Eu gosto dos olhos dele. De como eles estão verdes e depois ficam meio azuis... Eu gosto quando ele começa a cantarolar sem querer e não percebe que eu estou olhando, é lindo, sua voz é linda. Amo quando seus dedos encaixam nos meus, é maravilhoso... Quando você passa os pés contra os meus e enrola nossas pernas umas nas outras. Gosto quando você se perde nos próprios pensamentos e quando se sente confiante para me beijar primeiro. Da sua vergonha que eu pague algo pra você... A forma como você adora brincar com meu cabelo. Eu adoro quando você faz biquinho e beija minha bochecha, e eu sei que você gosta quando eu beijo seu ombro ou deixo você me carregar, e é muito lindo ver você com vergonha de quando eu te beijo na frente de alguém ou dos garotos, você é lindo... - Ele finalizou e eu queria chorar alto e abraça-lo e dizer o quão ele significa pra mim mas eu somente sorri e beijei sua bochecha, começando a falar.

\- Eu gosto da sua boca, dela só saem coisas maravilhosas. Gosto do seu ciúme, gosto da forma como você fica quando se concentra em algo ou toca piano e eu sua letra redondinha também é linda. Eu gosto quando você usa óculos ou como odeia chamadas no celular, você odeia falar ao telefone e isso é engraçado. Eu gosto de como você resolve as coisas e de como você parece pequeno e indefeso em meus braços e tudo o que eu quero e te abraçar pra sempre. Eu gosto quando você beija meu ombro mesmo e amo quando você beija minha pálpebra ou quando você está falando de algo e muda para outro algo bem diferente. Eu gosto de você, eu amo você.

Ele me olhou com uma lágrima descendo e trazendo outras duas consigo, inclinando e beijando me ombro.

\- Eu também te amo.


	26. Chapter 26

Assisti as bochechas de Louis ficarem em um tom de rosa profundo ao que eu inclinei o rosto e passei o nariz no seu, lhe dando um beijinho de eskimó em frente ao doutor Philip que não parecia estar nem dentro da sala.

\- Eu não consigo colocar em palavras o quanto um ajuda ao outro. - Doutor Philip disse sorrindo e descruzando as pernas pra cruza-las de novo. - E isso é claro como água.

\- Hum...

\- O-obrigado, eu acho.

\- Eu gostaria de fazer mais algumas perguntas, se estiver tudo bem.

\- Tudo bem... - Murmurei suspirando e Philip segurou sua prancheta e uma caneta, apoiando no joelho e nos olhando novamente fazendo Louis encolher ao meu lado.

\- Harry, o que você anda sentindo? Muito irritado... ansioso...?

\- Eu... Eu ando irritado os últimos dias mas é comigo mesmo por demorar demais para descobrir as coisas, principalmente sobre meus próprios sentimentos. Eu... Andava tendo dificuldade para dormir, mas porque estava ansioso pela competição e brigado com Louis mas ambos já passaram.

\- Então você estava tendo uma sobrecarga de stress?

\- Eu acho...

\- Então você não poderia culpar a dosagem dos remédios, poderia?

\- Não sei...

\- Se você estivesse tendo uma semana normal poderia estar perfeitamente bem com a nova dosagem, não acha?

\- Talvez...

\- E como vai a relação com seu irmão?

\- Estávamos brigando um pouco também, mas porque ele tende a ser protetor em relação à Louis.

\- Protetor com Louis ou você?

\- Louis. - Falei suspirando e Louis somente se mexeu desconfortavelmente ao meu lado.

\- E como você sente em relação à isso?

\- Eu não sei... Minha mãe odeia Zayn, Trisha e principalmente meu pai e não me deixava ir pra lá então Louis foi o irmão que eu não pude ser. - Falei cabisbaixo lembrando que eu adorava ir pra casa de meu pai e ter alguém para conversar e brincar mas eu não podia. Nunca podia, minha mãe nunca permitia.

\- E você Louis, o que me diz de sua relação com Zayn?

\- Hum... Zayn e eu somos tão parecidos que no começo eu me assustava. Era como se ele não precisasse dizer nada pra que eu entendesse e vice versa, eu confesso que já até achei estar apaixonado por ele uma vez mas isso passou, foi somente o susto de ter alguém de verdade para me entender e me colocar nos trilhos, me controlar. Eu gostava quando Zayn gritava comigo por ter feito alguma besteira, como ele me tratava e algum tempo depois eu percebi que não era paixão que eu sentia por ele, era irmandade. Ele me tratava como um verdadeiro irmão e preenchia o vazio que duas me fizeram.

Eu já sentia um aperto surreal ao ouvir Louis falar coisas simples ou até " Não Harry, jujubas dão caries ", então meu coração parecia triplicar de tamanho e esmagar o resto de meus orgãos quando ele dizia coisas assim. Segurei sua mão em meu colo e passei o polegar lentamente em sua palma.

\- Podemos ter outra sessão dessa forma semana que vem, garotos? Vocês teriam algo contra?

\- Seria meio estranho... - Louis disse respirando devagar.

\- Doutor Philip...

\- Eu gostaria de saber como vocês estarão na semana que vem, depois que essa onda de brigas já for esquecida... - Philip foi falando e gesticulando devagar com a mão dele.

Suspirei e Louis me olhou alguns segundos, descendo o olhar para nossas mãos e sorrindo brevemente quase como um soluço.

\- Podemos pensar melhor?

\- Eu nem sei se isso é possível, não seria ilegal?

\- Seria transformado de uma sessão pessoal para uma de casal, eu não adicionarei custos nem nada é que eu estou achando que poderá ajudar ambos.

\- Podemos pensar? - Perguntei novamente e ele assentiu.

\- Então esperançosamente verei vocês dois no próximo sábado, tudo bem? - Philip disse sorrindo, levantando e esticando o braço com a mão aberta pra Louis apertar. - Foi uma satisfação imensa ter você hoje aqui Louis.

\- Satisfação toda minha. - Lou disse sorrindo e afastando pra que eu apertasse a mão do doutor também.

\- Até semana que vem Harry

\- Até doutor.

Philip abriu a porta pra gente e Louis segurou minha mão antes de chamarmos o elevador.

\- Você tá com os olhos azuis hoje, sei lá um verde claro demais... - Ele disse passando o dedo em minha boca e meu queixo.

\- Hmm...

\- Você tá ficando vermelho...

\- Er...

\- Você é lindo quando fica assim coradinho, awn. - Ele continuou provocando e eu suspirei sorridente, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem como sempre.

As portas do elevador abriram e eu puxei-o pra dentro, apertando o térreo o sorrindo ao ver Louis arrumar as sobrancelhas em um dos espelhos ali.

\- Vaidoso.

\- Estou com olheiras. - Ele disse passando a mão no rosto e puxando suas bochechas para baixo.

\- Louis? - Chamei e a porta do elevador abriu enquanto eu puxava ele pra fora e segurava sua mão na frente de nosso rosto. - O que é isso?

Louis piscou confuso até eu mostrar os pequenos cortes superficiais na junta de seus dedos curtos. Seu rosto se contorceu alguns segundos antes de suavizar novamente.

\- Eu machuquei na parede...

\- Você quer dizer "Eu machuquei socando a parede"? - Interroguei sentindo minhas mãos começarem a tremer levemente ao imaginar porque Louis estaria socando a parede.

\- Foi alguns dias atrás Hazz, eu estava com raiva de Stanley por ter feito a gente brigar e com raiva por não conseguir escrever... Eu só precisava... Deixar ir. - Ele disse tentando segurar minha mão mas eu somente afastei um pouco, balançando o rosto.

\- Sua maneira de fazer isso é socando as paredes?

\- Harry...

\- Responde.

\- Eu acho que estou até melhorando se for considerar que eu não quebrei meu carro com um bastão nem nada. - Ele suspirou e eu lembrei de quando o "conheci" ele tinha quebrado o carro com um bastão.

\- Qual a frequência de seus ataques de raiva, exatamente, Louis? - Fui falando pausadamente e ele suspirou pesadamente, segurando de qualquer forma minha mão e nos puxando pelo saguão.

\- Conversamos no carro ou em casa. - Ele rugiu ainda me apertando e quase correndo comigo para onde estacionamos o carro.

Não esperei que ele abrisse a porta e logo escalei no carro cruzando os braços e esperando que ele sentasse ao meu lado.

\- Harry. - Sua voz soou no carro silencioso e eu respirei fundo enquanto meus dedos insistiam em brincar nervosamente com meu próprio bolso.

\- Qual. A. Frequência. - Tentei manter o tom baixo. Tentei.

\- Eu tenho um praticamente toda semana. - Ele disse quase em um sussurro e eu deixei minha cabeça encostar no painel, encarando meus pés e minhas pernas por algum tempo antes de voltar a falar.

\- Porque eu nunca vejo um desses?

\- Fácil. Você não me faz raiva, Harry.

\- E o que poderia acontecer se um dia eu chegasse a ver um desses?

\- Você não verá. Voltamos novamente ao assunto "medo do Louis"?

\- Você sabe que não.

\- Não, não sei.

\- Já ficou pra trás Louis, eu só quero te ajudar! Porque você tem esses ataques?

\- Porque eu tenho raiva, já disse! - Ele começou a aumentar o tom de voz e eu balancei a cabeça em advertência.

\- Você sabe que tem outras opções...

\- Como o que?! Ficar preso aos remédios de tarja preta que custam fortunas e te deixam achando que só sobrevive se toma-los?! Essa é sua denominação de "outras opções"?!

\- Para de gritar!

\- Eu não estou gritando, merda! - Ele gritou batendo as duas mãos no volante e segurando o local com força, as unhas curtas cravando o couro escuro.

\- Não, claro que não. - Falei sarcástico me encostando contra a porta e ele apertou o volante com mais força ainda, respirando fundo uma vez e fechando os olhos.

Depois o carro foi preenchido com soluços altos e sufocados e Louis puxou suas pernas pra cima do banco para esconder o rosto entre os joelhos, chorando desesperadamente.

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e minha cabeça palpitar assim como a ponta de meus dedos e meus olhos, me fazendo encolher no banco da mesma forma que ele. Era quase assustador dois garotos encolhidos e chorando dessa forma mas eu não conseguia desfazer a posição e pedir que ele parasse de chorar. Minha vontade era de dizer que ele é maravilhoso demais pra estar chorando, e que eu não estou com medo e sim sem saber o que de fato fazer.

\- He lives in a shadow of a lonely boy... Voices so quiet, you don't hear a word... - Comecei a cantarolar com a cabeça entre os joelhos e embalando meu corpo na tentativa de me acalmar e bloquear o choro de Louis. - Always talking but he can't be heard.

\- You can see it there if you catch his eyes, I know he's brave but it's trapped inside, scared to show but he don't know why... - Continuei a tentar cantar entre os soluços, meu peito tremendo.

\- Wish I knew back then what I know now, wish I could somehow go back in time, and maybe listen to my own advice... - Limpei meu rosto na malha de meu jeans e chorei mais um pouco de frustração ao sentir a malha arranhar minha pálpebra dolorosamente com a força aplicada.

\- I'd tell him to speak up, tell him to shout out, talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder - Ele agora continuava a soluçar alto mas havia parado de gritar e chorava baixinho na tentativa de ouvir meus sussurros - Tell him he's beautiful, wonderful, everything he doesn't see...

\- Harry... - Sua voz saiu entre um soluço como uma criança perdida procurando os pais, eu somente continuei tentando.

\- You got a lot of time to act your age, head around a book from a single page. Hands on a clock only turn one way... - Cantei dolorosamente ao que ele começou a voltar a chorar quase gritando como antes. Infelizmente Louis, o relógio realmente só gira em um sentido. - Run too fast and you risk it all, can't be afraid to take a fall. Felt so big but you look so small...

\- Harry!

Levantei o olhar embaçado de minhas calças molhadas e encontrei um Louis com os olhos inchados e vermelhos assim como suas bochechas e seus lábios com várias pontinhas rasgadas por seus dentes com sangue escorrendo um pouco dali.

\- Lou... - Choraminguei me mexendo limitadamente até estar com uma perna em cada lado de seu quadril, imprensado no espaço limitado e abraçando seu pescoço com força até que ele me abraçasse de volta.

\- M-me perdo-a Hazz... - Ele soluçou e nossos corpos tremiam um contra o outro enquanto eu beijava alguns lugares que meus lábios conseguiam tocar de seu pescoço e tentava não deixar que minhas lágrimas caíssem em sua pele.

\- Shh... - Grunhi respirando fundo e puxando sua franja até que ele estivesse olhando pra mim. - Tá tudo bem, pelo amor de Deus, Louis, pare de chorar, tá tudo bem.

Eu deveria parar de chorar para dizer que de fato estava tudo bem e que eu estava apenas sendo temperamental demais, mas ao invés disso eu só chorava mais alto e soluçava cada vez mais.

\- Eu posso chorar aqui?

\- Cla-claro. - Ele respondeu me abraçando mais forte e deixando que eu sujasse seu pescoço inteiro e sua camisa de lágrimas.

Eu costumo chorar somente pelo prazer que isso me dá na hora e o alivio depois que eu paro, porque sempre parece um tipo de sessão de descarrego alternativa ou algo assim e deixa meu corpo mais livre e... aliviado. Agora eu não estou chorando sem motivo, mas também não tenho nenhum em particular, eu só tive vontade e chorei ao ver meu namorado tão vulnerável em minha frente, chorando por ter gritado comigo. Alguns minutos depois o motivo era somente que chorar abraçado com ele e sujando sua camisa parecia ser o certo a fazer.

\- Lou, passou, está tudo bem... - Sussurrei beijando seu rosto na tentativa de limpar as lágrimas que tocaram agridoce em meus lábios. - Me desculpa.

\- Harry...

\- Shh, passa para outro banco, anda. - Falei afastando um pouco o corpo e ele saiu bolando pra o banco ao lado, tendo cuidado para não esbarrar na marcha. - Tudo bem?

\- Sim?

\- Eu odeio te ver chorar, não faz isso comigo. - Quase implorei, passando a mão em seu braço.

\- Eu não qu-queria grirar com você, an-jo...

\- Shh, hey... - Chamei quando ele olhou pra o outro lado, evitando olhar pra mim. - Eu sei que não queria, lembra quando você disse que não precisava eu fingir ao seu lado? O mesmo serve pra você Lou...

Ele ficou em silencio ainda limpando o rosto e soluçando e eu somente esperei alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar.

\- Hum... Vamos... Pra minha casa? Os meninos?

Ele limpou os olhos novamente, fungando e colocando o cinto cuidadosamente totalmente cabisbaixo.

\- Va-vamos falar com a a-miga da sua mãe, lembra? - Ele disse baixinho e eu lembrei que marquei com Miriam hoje.

\- Oh... Merda, eu tinha esquecido. - Reclamei batendo a cabeça no couro do volante ainda com a marca das unhas de Louis. - Não quer ir pra casa? Eu posso...

\- Harry... - Ele choramingou virando o rosto para outro lado e colocando os pés no banco de novo.

\- Ok...

Miriam tinha uma sala em um dos prédios de negócios perto do hospital onde minha mãe trabalha e elas são amigas desde que estavam na sétima série até minha mãe resolver fazer enfermagem e ela decoração. Depois Miriam resolveu ser corretora, vender e avaliar apartamentos e ela quem conseguiu o apartamento meu e de Nick.

Cheguei em frente ao prédio e chequei minhas mensagens que tinha uma dela dizendo qual o prédio e o número da sala. Louis não falava muita coisa no caminho e somente parecia imerso em um mundo próprio enquanto eu o puxava até o elevador e a sala de Miriam.

A secretária dela me conhece porque também é do grupinho de amigas de minha mãe então quando me viu abriu um sorriso simpático e fez uma ligação antes de me permitir entrar na sala da porta branca com o nome Miriam em uma plaquinha de madeira polida.

A sala era bem decorada, óbvio, e tudo era em tons claros menos as molduras das inúmeras fotos espalhadas a sala inteira.

\- Harry querido! - Miriam gritou detrás de sua larga mesa e levantou para me abraçar enquanto eu me aproximava com Louis. - É um prazer te ter aqui, sua ligação me surpreendeu.

\- Desculpa te ligar tão em cima da hora. - Falei corando enquanto ela mexia, como sempre, em minhas bochechas.

\- Sem problemas nenhum, e essa pessoinha chorosa seria... - Ela gesticulou pra Louis que ainda tinha o rostinho todo vermelho mas já desmanchado em um sorriso simpático.

\- Esse é o Louis, meu namorado.

\- Oh meu Deus, é um prazer conhece-lo! - Ela disse estupefata e eu vi Louis dar uma risadinha antes de deixa-la abraça-lo. - Você é lindo, Harry e suas boas escolhas!

\- Obrigado...

\- Então, sentem-se queridos.

Sentei em uma cadeira baixa giratória e Louis sentou em outra ao meu lado, não esticando a mão para tocar a minha como ele geralmente faz.

\- Então Harry, eu ainda tenho a escritura e todos os documentos do apartamento então está tudo preparado para a venda, a não ser que você tenha feito alguma reforma...

\- Não fiz.

\- Apartamento? Harry... - Louis perguntou confuso e baixinho como se estivesse com medo de interromper ou falar algo errado.

\- Yeah... Eu vou vender o meu apartamento. - Anunciei e ele piscou algumas vezes antes de esboçar alguma reação que foi arquear as sobrancelhas.

\- Com o Nick? - Ele voltou a falar aos sussurros e eu sorri um pouco ao perceber o quão adorável ele é.

\- Isso... - Respondi finalmente tendo coragem de esticar a mão para segurar a sua.

\- Então Harry, você assina esses papéis e marcamos um dia pra eu levar quem se interessar por ela. Eu ficarei com as chaves reservas tudo bem?

\- Claro. - Falei segurando a caneta e olhando os papéis que ele empurrou para meu lado da mesa. Eu sentia Louis olhando pra mim atencioso enquanto eu olhava as cláusulas e assinava onde eu concordava. Isso me fazia sentir tão perto de ganhar meu diploma de direito e eu me deixava extasiado ao pensar que não falta tanto assim. Bom, ainda falta sim mas... ah slushhh...

\- Você tem certeza disso Harry? Eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com isso?

\- Tem. - Falei sorrindo e ele parecia prestes a começar a chorar novamente. - Somos namorados agora, qual o sentido de eu estar ainda com esse flat?

\- Harry...

\- Oi, tá tudo bem.

Louis sorriu pouco, quase imperceptivelmente e eu ri porque eu sabia que ele estava gostando mas é orgulhoso e não admite.

\- Do que você tá rindo?

\- Nada. - Respondi ainda rindo que nem idiota, assistindo suas bochechas ficarem rosadas.

\- Idiota. - Ele resmungou mas logo um sorriso rasgava por suas bochechas ainda vermelhas.

Continuei a olhar os papéis e tudo parecia certinho então assinei todos eles e devolvi a Miriam. Ela sorriu brandamente e disse que meu apartamento estaria logo vendido porque era bonito, conservado e bem localizado e que conseguiria fechar o preço talvez maior do que o que eu dei ao compra-lo.

Saímos de lá e Louis estava calado demais mas eu sabia que era questão somente de entrarmos no carro pra ele começar a falar. E assim foi feito, assim que eu fechei a porta do banco do passageiro ele ligou o carro olhando fixamente pra frente mas começando a falar devagar.

\- Você... Você não precisa fazer isso, sabe disso não é? - Suspirei baixinho, levando minha mão até seu joelho e massageando devagar o local.

\- Eu quero fazer, não é grande coisa.

\- É sim, e você sabe disso.

\- Não tem sentido eu continuar mantendo um lugar só por conta das memórias quando tá na cara que isso não vai me levar a ligar nenhum, muito menos trazer Nick de volta.

\- Você queria ele de volta?

\- Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como é difícil pra mim responder essa pergunta, não me joga contra a parede dessa forma Louis.

Ficamos em silencio algum tempo e eu gritava mentalmente pra que minha cabeça não começasse a responder essa pergunta por que já chega. Já chega mesmo, eu não preciso fazer isso comigo mesmo.

\- Quer ir lá pra os meninos? - Ele perguntou baixinho. - Hoje vamos pra estrada, mas só mais tarde.

\- Vamos pra minha casa e depois vamos pra estrada, tudo bem?

\- Yep.

A ideia de ler o diário de Louis agora estava mais forte do que nunca, eu sinto que cada vez o deixo entrar mais em meu mundo e me recuso a entrar no dele. Esse diário está comigo algum tempo e eu só li uma parte, me recusando a ler a outra quando claramente Louis quer que eu leia ele inteiro.

\- Lou?

\- Hum?

\- Quando chegarmos lá em casa eu... eu quero... hum... - Droga Harry, fala logo antes que ele pense besteira! - Eu estava pensando se você poderia ler o diário pra mim.

Louis quase bateu o carro em uma parada brusca que quase fez o carro de trás bater em sua traseira e buzinar várias vezes com direito a dar o dedo do meio pra Louis enquanto eu ainda tentava voltar a respirar e passava a mão na minha testa que bateu contra a janela do carro.

\- Louis!

\- De-desculpa, droga. - Ele resmungou, voltando a acelerar o carro. - E-eu... Harry, eu posso ficar enquanto você lê, mas eu não conseguiria, e-eu...

\- Tudo bem, eu aceito.

\- Machucou? - Ele perguntou com a voz mais calma olhando minha testa sendo acariciada.

\- Não, mas doeu.

\- Desculpa mô.

\- Mô? - Questionei levando uns três segundos para processar o apelido e caindo na risada ao perceber ele ter me chamado de mô. – Jesus Cristo!

\- É como o Zayn chama o Niall, não me culpe! - Ele disse rindo junto e dando um tapa em minha coxa enquanto eu sentia minhas bochechas esquentarem.

\- Mô. Louis, o que eu faço com você? - Falei abrindo a porta quando ele estacionou na frente de casa.

\- Eu tenho algumas ideias.

Balancei a cabeça e tirei a chave do bolso, esperando ele sair do carro e vir para meu lado. Minha mãe estava em casa então isso seria divertido. Yey.

\- Harry?

\- Eu. E o Louis. - Falei fechando a porta e tirando meus sapatos enquanto acenava pra minha mãe sentada no sofá.

\- Miriam disse que você foi lá hoje...

\- Yeah, vou vender o apartamento... - Falei devagar e Louis quase se escondeu atrás de mim, parecendo com medo de levar uma sapatada dela a qualquer momento.

\- Eu sei. Parabéns filho, parece mesmo uma nova fase de sua vida. - Ela disse devagar e ou ela está melhorando no quesito ironia ou ela realmente está feliz.

\- Olá senhora Anne - Lou disse acenando pra ela e eu reprimi a vontade de morder sua bochecha por ser tão adorável. Assisti estupefato minha mãe corar enquanto Louis sorria pra ela. Graças a Deus, aleluia.

\- O-olá Louis... Me chame só de Anne. - Ouço os coros de aleluia tocando como música de fundo.

\- Eu vou cozinhar alguma coisa pra gente comer e depois vamos subir, mãe...

\- Eu estou saindo daqui a pouco com Robin... hum...

\- Tudo bem?

\- Uhum...

\- Mãe?

\- É que ele queria que marcássemos um dia para jantar sabe? Te conhecer melhor... E-eu...

\- Mãe...

\- Eu queria que você fosse.

\- Mãe...

\- Harry. - Louis sussurrou atrás de mim e me deu um beliscão no quadril. Teria passado despercebido se eu não tivesse soltado um gemido sôfrego que fez minha mãe se mover um pouco para olhar para Louis tentando entender a situação.

\- Eu iria adorar, mãe. - Grunhi, virando e matando Louis com o olhar por alguns segundos antes de minha mãe voltar a falar.

\- E você Louis?

\- Desculpe? - Louis disse arqueando a sobrancelha e se encolhendo um pouco ao que eu dei um passo pro lado pra deixa-lo falar com minha mãe.

\- Você também é convidado, querido.

Quem? Como?

\- Eu sou? Er... E-eu...

\- Não seja tímido, Robin disse que já lhe conhece e que você é um menino ótimo...

\- Oh... E-eu... adoraria...

\- Então semana que vem marcamos um dia?

\- Yeah...

\- Uhum...

\- Vão fazer as coisas de vocês adolescentes então, eu falo o dia e a hora depois. - Ela disse sorrindo e eu puxei Louis pra cozinha o mais rápido possível, confuso a nível de tentar entender qual o sentido de estudar trigonometria no ensino médio.

\- Divirta-se Anne - Lou disse sorrindo estranhamente e me deixando puxa-lo pra cozinha.

\- Que porra foi essa? - Sussurrei porque ela ouviria se eu falasse alto.

\- Eu conheço o tal Robin porque ele salvou minha vida, então ele provavelmente falou isso para sua mãe a agora ela está com pena de mim. - Lou disse sentando em uma cadeira e sorrindo.

\- Lou...

\- Isso pode até dar certo, ela pode parar de achar que eu sou um marginal e tentar me conhecer melhor, sabe.

\- Que coisa estranha, oh meu Deus... Desculpa por isso Lou.

\- Por que? Tá tudo bem. - Ele disse sorrindo e eu abri a geladeira olhando quais as opções.

\- O que você quer comer? - Perguntei tentando achar ingredientes pra santa panqueca que eu quis fazer hoje mais cedo.

\- Você. - Sua voz sussurrou perto de mim e meu corpo arrepiou inteiro antes de sentir um tapa forte ser depositado em minha bunda.

\- Idiota. - Reclamei sem conseguir segurar a risada - Doeu.

\- Você gosta que eu sei... - Ele voltou a sussurrar e passar a mão no lugar onde bateu, beijando meu pescoço.

Virei o rosto para lhe dar um selinho e ele pareceu sossegar indo sentar novamente.

\- Anda logo mulher! - Louis brincou e eu revirei os olhos, dando o dedo do meio enquanto ele ria descontrolado da própria brincadeira idiota sentado na cadeira.

Eu adorava quando acontecia algo e ficamos tão distraídos com a presença um do outro que acabamos esquecendo, até porque o episódio do carro já passou, realmente deveríamos esquecer.

Consegui os ingredientes pra panqueca e novamente Louis comeria isso aqui em casa, fingiremos que eu sei fazer outra coisa além disso.

Enquanto eu preparava a massa seu telefone começou a tocar e ele grunhiu antes de atender.

\- Você não sabe falar por mensagem, Zayn? Hum... Na casa do Harold, depois vamos para ai, relaxa... - Louis disse em um tom irritado e eu sorri porque é adorável. - Amor, Zayn está perguntando se você tem calda de chocolate porque ele só quer se for de chocolate, abusado.

\- Eu posso comprar. - Falei jogando um pouco da massa da panqueca na frigideira e mexendo-a em meu pulso pra que ficasse redondinha.

\- A gente compra quando estiver indo... Onde está Niall?

\- Louis...

\- Um minuto babe... - Ele disse levantando o dedo e eu assenti continuando o trabalho. - Eu quero que ele me empreste a chave para eu apertar o parafuso da roda do skate, estou achando meio afrouxado... Yep, até, também te odeio. Mentira, te amo Zayne.

\- Achei desnecessária essa última parte. - Grunhi tentando mexer a panqueca e checar que ela não está grudando na frigideira.

\- Ciumento.

\- Hum...

\- Se eu não falar isso ele me liga de novo até que eu fale. - Louis explicou e eu somente dei de ombros, me recusando a ficar com raiva por conta disso.

Terminei de fazer a massa rapidinho já que só era para duas pessoas então fiz molho com carne moída para colocar dentro e Louis ficou o processo inteiro assistindo, algumas vezes abria a boca para dizer que minha bunda é linda ou que eu fico lindo concentrado. Depois que eu finalmente terminei nós comemos quase às pressas e mãe até roubou um pedaço da minha quando foi até a cozinha avisar que estava saindo.

Louis disse que preferia ir pro quarto então subimos depois de ele implorar pra eu deixa-lo lavar a louça.

\- Antes que você comece a ler, saiba que eu sou uma pessoa feliz. - Ele declarou assim que eu peguei o diário e fechei a porta do quarto, deixando-o deitar na cama com a cabeça em meu colo.

\- Você é? - Perguntei passando a mão em seu peitoral e descendo até segurar sua mão e levanta-la para conseguir entrelaçar nossos dedos.

\- Graças à você.

Eu já sentia meu coração apertar dolorosamente como se previsse que eu choraria, mas somente ignorei abrindo o diário surrado em minhas mãos e indo pra página que eu havia parado.

\- Me dê aqui, deixe eu pôr em uma página que acho que é o momento certo pra você lê-la. - Ele disse usando a mão que não segurava a minha pra pegar o diário. Seus dedos folhearam várias páginas até chegar já no finalzinho e me devolver.

Respirei fundo e Louis fechou os olhos, massageando meus dedos que agarravam com força sua mãozinha.

_"Hoje depois de tanto tempo sem escrever eu resolvi voltar e dizer algumas coisas porque aparecera uma pequena ideia de dar esse diário à Harry, e quebrando a rotina de fazer tudo organizadinho eu estou começando no final._

_Harry..._

_Eu talvez - talvez - crie coragem e te dê esse diário pra que você leia como eu sou um típico jovem sensível com um diário, e você com certeza se perderia por entre as inúmeras folhas que eu usei para descrever meus sentimentos, minhas tristezas e pensamentos. Talvez se eu usar essas últimas folhas para te explicar tudo o que aconteceu você consiga entender o resto de diário então..._

_Vou misturar minhas lembranças com coisas que fiquei sabendo por outras pessoas, afinal eu mesmo não lembro de algo que eu não queira lembrar._

_Eu estava prestes à fazer quatro anos em Doncaster quando minha mãe resolveu fazer uma viagem de natal pra meu tio Ben que vivia em Holmes Chapel sozinho e não poderia passar os feriados com a gente por ser chefe do corpo de bombeiros e precisar estar à disposição todas as horas. Eu amava o tio Ben porque todas as vezes que víamos visitá-lo ele me mostrava o caminhão do corpo de bombeiros. Minha mãe amava ver o irmão dela e eu me lembro ela ter comprado chocolates e mais chocolates para dar pra ele. Toda a família adorava a época do natal e minha irmã tinha nascido a pouco tempo então tudo o que eu queria era mostrar como eu segurava ela direitinho para tio Ben._

_Chegou o dia da viagem alguns dias antes do natal e do meu aniversário e nós saímos de Doncaster bem cedo, minha mãe colocou todos nós em cadeirinhas e Fizzy ia na cadeirinha do meio toda enrolada em cobertores. Lottie ia do outro lado abraçada com um ursinho que era meu e eu chorei bastante pra poder ir com ele mas papai achou que Lottie merecia porque ainda era um bebê. Eu fui na outra ponta, atrás do banco do motorista e eu me lembro de ficar chorando horrores por querer ir sem cinto de segurança porque ele me enforcava mas meus pais disseram que não me levariam se eu não usasse e isso rendeu a viagem inteira de cara fechada, recusando a sorrir e cantar a música do Rei Leão com minha mãe, por mais que eu quisesse canta-la mais que tudo._

_Minha mãe era linda, ela tinha os cabelos da mesma cor que os meus e um sorriso maravilhoso, sem contar nos olhos encantadores e eu me lembro de viver abraçado e fazendo manha pra ela porque eu a adorava. Adoração é a palavra certa, ela era maravilhosa. A viagem foi cheia de brincadeirinhas que meu pai fazia sobre ela ter a voz feia e eu achava engraçado a forma como um pirraçava o outro. Ela ficou inclinada no banco para ficar olhando para nós e Fizzy passou as horas todas chupando a própria mão enquanto Lottie dormira o caminho todo._

_Quando chegamos na cidade eu já estava mais feliz porque o orgulho e raiva do cinto eram bem menores do que a vontade de ver tio Ben e seus carrinhos da Hot Wheels para colecionadores._

_Eu tinha vários carrinhos, mas Lottie arranhara e até conseguira quebrar vários - De ferro! -. Lottie me fazia tanta raiva mas eu a amava de uma forma absurda e até dizia para meus amigos que ela era uma boneca porque seus olhos eram de um azul absurdo e sua pele branca como giz, seu cabelo em um tom de loiro maravilhoso. Já Fizzy tinha o cabelo da cor do meu e olhos claros que pareciam em constante mutação, ela era um bebê tão lindo e quietinho, lembro que todo mundo adorava pegar ela no braço porque ela não chorava. Minha mãe já tinha parado de cantar e dormido em certa parte mas eu estava firme e forte sorrindo todo feliz. Já estava anoitecendo quando chegamos nos limites de Holmes Chapel porque meu pai fez inúmeras paradas, então o carro todo estava dormindo, menos eu e ele. Eu adorava quando ficava só eu e ele porque conversávamos sobre tudo, raças de cachorros, o tempo, lutadores e coisas que costumam deixar crianças de quatro anos fascinadas. Papai era meu maior herói e eu costumava dizer que ele era meu Super Homem particular porque era como mamãe o chamava._

_Chegamos na cidade e meu pai estava ligando para tio Ben quando paramos em uma sinaleira e eu resolvi sorrateiramente tirar o cinto de segurança, realizando meu desejo de tirar aquela coisa sufocante de meu pescoço. Papai nem percebeu enquanto conversava sobre a viagem ter sido tranquila quando um carro vinha longe no sentido horizontal. Eu sabia que ele ia parar - bom, ele deveria - porque o sinal estava vermelho e pai já havia me ensinado sobre as cores do semáforo._

_Mas ele não parecia que iria parar e eu sai da cadeira me jogando onde colocam os pés atrás do banco do motorista. Meu pai perguntou o que eu estava fazendo e eu levantei o olhar para ver se ele havia parado quando papai acelerou novamente. Foi tudo rápido demais, estranho demais e quando eu fechei os olhos ouvi um estrondo horrível e quando abri os olhos novamente eu já estava em um quarto de hospital._

_Eu somente ganhei cortes e um braço quebrado porque a porta me prensou, mas todos eles morreram. As enfermeiras me chamavam de pequeno milagre e os médicos disseram que se eu não tivesse tirado o cinto e ido me encolher no chão eu teria morrido como meu pai._

_Eu só tinha três anos, quase quatro. Eu não entendia absolutamente nada e tudo o que eu queria era minha mãe, mas tio Ben dizia que ela demoraria para voltar até que um dia eu entendi que era mentira e ela não voltaria._

_Eu não voltei pra casa, tio Ben fora lá buscar todas as minhas coisas e resolver como ficariam as coisas de minha mãe e tudo o que ele me deixou ficar fora com o piano e as fotos ele escondera e só me deixara vê-las quando eu fiz 15 anos._

_Então eu comecei a ir pra escolinha e ocupar minhas tardes no parque, brincando até anoitecer no balanço e assistindo os garotos brincarem de pega-pega juntos porque eu sempre fora o "sem família". Todas as noites eu chorava com saudades e quando eu fiz seis anos tio Ben começou a me deixar dormir sozinho porque tinha que tirar plantão para pagar meu colégio que era caro. Ele era um anjo e sempre me amou mais do que qualquer um na ausência de meus pais._

_A saudade se transformou em mágoa e tristeza e eu virei um adolescente revoltado e idiota. Pegava quem eu quisesse e na hora que eu quisesse e fumava quase uma carteira inteira por dia. Tio Ben ainda tinha esperanças em mim e dizia que eu era uma boa pessoa, e de fato eu até era porque eu era educado e apesar dos apesares, mas eu não costumava ser uma boa pessoa sob efeito de drogas então para manter a fama eu ia me drogar longe de qualquer pessoa. Menos Zayn._

_Um dia eu estava sentado na parte de trás do colégio onde ninguém ia porque era totalmente sem graça e gelado, eu estava fumando maconha nesse dia e Zayn chegou calado sentando ao meu lado e pegando o maço da minha mão. Ele disse que se eu fosse morrer por isso ele também morreria e quase morreu de verdade para aprender a usar aquelas merdas. Logo nós dois éramos os "drogadinhos" e eu me sentia um lixo por estar puxando Zayn junto comigo pra esse buraco que parecia não ter fundo._

_Em 2010 meu tio Ben morreu em um resgate no corpo de bombeiros que até hoje eu não entendi direito, mas parece que a casa desmoronou em cima dele e de um colega quando eles entraram para ajudar alguém preso lá dentro. Nem me deixaram ver o corpo. Só o que eu tinha agora era Zayn, Liam e Niall. Completamente sozinho. Você consegue imaginar ao menos remotamente o que deve ser se sentir totalmente sozinho no mundo? Eu me senti dessa forma, e eu sinto muito se às vezes tenho ataques de raiva, choro, quando eu paro de falar e fico encarando as coisas ou quando eu respondo com ignorância, tudo isso não é proposital._

_Aos poucos eu fui aprendendo a me recompor e já fazem dois anos que todos os dias eu penso que nada nessa vida é ao acaso, tudo é planejado... Então se acharam que eu teria que perder minha família inteira para ganhar ou aprender algo, eu estou pacientemente esperando descobrir o que é._

_Eu sinto muito pelas nossas perdas Harry, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu tenho orgulho de mim mesmo por ser quem sou hoje e eu não aceito que tenham pena de mim, muito menos você. Agora feche o diário e seja lá onde eu esteja, me procure e me beije._

_Lou ××"_


	27. Chapter 27

\- Harry não chora... - A voz de Louis soou baixinha enquanto meus soluços rompiam no quarto silencioso e eu fechava o diário devagar, colocando-o na cômoda ao meu lado.

Sem falar nada e tentando controlar meus soluços, me virei e desci na cama em um movimento rápido até tirar Louis de meu colo e colocá-lo inteiro em cima de mim.

\- Lou... - Choraminguei encaixando minha cabeça em seu pescoço e arrumando seu corpo em cima de mim. - Sinto muito.

\- Shh, tá tudo bem.

Como alguém pode ser tão... normal depois de ter perdido a família inteira?

Eu perdi meu namorado, quase noivo, depois de seis anos de namoro e me senti como se tivesse perdido meu mundo inteiro, imagina ele que de fato perdeu o mundo inteiro.

\- Seu cabelo está cheiroso. - Ele disse com o rosto ao lado do meu, meus cachos caindo eu seu rosto e seu nariz pressionado a minha testa.

\- Não fala isso agora Lou, não muda de assunto - Solucei contra seu ombro, puxando-o pra mim - A gente precisa conversar sobre como você se sente.

\- No momento feliz por você saber. - Ele sussurrou e eu balancei a cabeça devagar, recusando a acreditar nisso.

\- Louis...

\- Harry

\- Eu estou falando sério.

\- Olha, eu estou perfeitamente bem e é claro que minha família faz falta mas eu vou vê-los novamente um dia. Eu estou conseguindo tocar minha vida, não se preocupa.

\- E-eu sei que você está, é-é que eu... eu sinto tanto.

\- Não sinta.

\- Louis, por favor...

\- Shh, tudo bem, tá tudo bem. Vem cá, me dá um beijinho porque você está tão lindinho com os olhos marejados. - Ele disse me fazendo olhar pra ele e passando os polegares em meus olhos até as lágrimas irem em seus dedos. - Incrivelmente lindo, eu não deveria estar dizendo isso mas eu não presto muito e sou ruim com momentos assim. Tirando o fato de que eu realmente quero um beijo.

\- Você está bêbado?

\- Só se for com seu cheiro.

\- Eu...

\- Babe...

\- Louis.

Louis suspirou e saiu bolando de cima de mim, segurando minha cintura com força e me puxando até que eu estivesse em cima de seu peitoral com o corpo quase caindo da cama. Amaldiçoei minha cama de solteiro do fundo do meu coração enquanto me encaixava entre suas pernas e abraçava sua cintura.

Passei meu nariz por suas bochechas vermelhas e seus olhos marejados. Ele estava querendo se fazer de forte e intocável, mas eu sei que está longe de ser isso, e que agora ele quer mais quer é que eu acredite nisso e deixe passar.

\- Você não tem que fingir ser forte pra mim, Louis. - Murmurei beijando seu queixo e seu nariz. - Você não tem que fingir nada.

\- Eu sei... - Ele sussurrou fechado os olhos e me deixando beija-los. - Eu sei Hazz...

\- Uhum... - Murmurei traçando uma linha imaginária por seu maxilar até sua orelha, beijando sua bochecha e deixando meus cilíos molhados tocarem sua testa. - Lou, por favor.

\- O que quer que eu diga?

\- Eu...

\- Que eu sinto falta deles? - Ele perguntou segurando meus ombros e me afastando um pouco. - Eu sinto. Cada segundo do dia, Harry. Não faz isso mais difícil.

\- Eu só queria ajudar...

\- Me abraça. - Ele disse fechando os olhos. - Você não faz ideia de como me faz feliz abraçando e me beijando, ou somente me olhando mesmo. Só preciso disso Harry, nada mais.

\- Por que você é assim?

\- Não sei. - Ele disse sorrindo de olhos fechados e eu suspirei beijando sua boca por alguns segundos. - Hum...

\- Amor... - Sussurrei mordendo sua bochecha.

Lou deu uma risadinha e me puxou para me dar um beijo mesmo, afundando a língua em minha boca e envolvendo meu quadril com suas pernas e me fazendo pôr o peso inteiro em cima dele. A fricção que um nariz fazia ao tocar no outro era calma e gostosamente lenta assim como o beijo em si. Me arrumei na cama e coloquei meus cotovelos pra me darem sustentação, mexendo em seus cabelos detrás da orelha, sentindo-o arrepiar e denunciando um novo ponto sensível de seu corpo.

Era maravilhoso a forma como um corpo reagia ao outro e aos poucos eu ia descobrindo coisas novas como exemplo: A pele de Louis é muito sensível e qualquer toque leve o faz arrepiar, assim como cada toque mais possessivo o faz estremecer. Ele também adora quando eu pego em sua cintura, que eu encaixe os dedos em suas covinhas nas costas, que eu beije seus olhos...

E eu adoro quando ele morde meus lábios e segura meu rosto só com uma mão pra que eu não pare de beijá-lo, como ele estava fazendo agora. Eu queria sorrir e dizer o quão ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa mas ele me puxava cada vez mais forte e o beijo era tão ávido que nossos dentes acabavam batendo-se uns nos outros, pior que o primeiro beijo, não que eu ligue e nem que eu queira parar.

Desacelerei o ritmo ao perceber minha perna tremer mas Louis não pareceu perceber, mexendo distraído em meu cabelo, até que eu tivesse que empurrar suas costas de volta à cama e tirar seus lábios do meu.

\- O que está vibrando?

\- Sou eu que tenho Mal de Parkinson. - Ele grunhiu irritado, levantando o quadril até minhas pernas e enfiando a mão no bolso pra tirar o celular.

\- Ouch! - Grunhi rindo de sua irritação por terem nos atrapalhado.

\- Por que eu sempre posso confiar em você para atrapalhar os melhores momentos, Zayn? - Ele grunhiu jogando a cabeça no travesseiro e me deixando deitar a cabeça em seu peitoral para sentir as vibrações em meu ouvido ao que ele continuava a falar. - Não é da sua conta e antes que você nos apresse, já estamos indo, tchau... Não, não te amo.

Abracei ele mais forte ao que sua mão desceu para colocar o celular no colchão, meu nariz brincando com o algodão macio e cheiroso na base de sua clavícula.

\- Ainda temos a droga da calda para comprar. - Louis lembrou e eu grunhi antes de levantar o corpo com a maior dificuldade possível.

Sentei ao seu lado com as pernas fora da cama e esperei alguns segundos minha cabeça parar de doer por ter levantado rápido demais. Louis sentou na cama e cruzou as pernas, sorrindo com os olhos fechados e uma cara de preguiçoso. Suas bochechas ainda estavam vermelhas, seus olhos inchados assim como seu rosto quase todo por conta do choro que ele tentara segurar.

\- Seu cabelo está engraçado. - Murmurei enquanto arrumava minha camisa que havia subido um pouco e estava toda torta.

\- O meu?

Olhei para seu rosto sério e ele estava tentando arrumar as mechas que eram jogadas para todos os lados de seu rosto, incrivelmente sexy.

\- Não, o meu. Eu gosto de falar sozinho. - Falei tentando segurar a risada quando Louis pensou um pouco e fez uma cara de indignado.

\- Ouch!

\- Está vendo mais alguém no quarto?

\- Ignorante.

\- Foi uma vingança pelo ' Mal de Parkinson '.

\- Indiota. - Louis disse com um sorrisinho de lado audacioso.

\- Indiota? - Indaguei arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Você me chamou de Indiota? Com N?

\- E não é?

\- Louis...

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, Louis com um sorrisinho e eu confuso, até que o quarto ficou totalmente preenchido com sua gargalhada alta e clara, jogando a cabeça pra trás enquanto ria apontando para mim.

\- Você é tão lerdo, Harry! - Ele disse ainda gargalhando - Eu curso inglês faz dois anos, de onde você tirou que eu estaria mesmo falando indiota? Ai meu Deus, eu te amo.

Levei alguns segundos tentando raciocinar porquê de fato eu sou lentinho enquanto Louis ainda gargalhava alto e fazia a cama até tremer, até perceber que ele havia zoado - feio - com minha cara.

Louis 1 x Harry 0.

Não, faz melhor: Louis 1 x Harry -1000

Respirei fundo algumas vezes para evitar bater minha própria cabeça contra a parede e voltei minhas pernas pra cama, envolvendo a cintura de Louis com um braço e jogando nos dois de volta na cama. Ele ainda ria enquanto eu beijava seu maxilar, tentando não rir de minha burrice.

\- Malvado. - Sussurrei e ele começou a respirar fundo para tentar controlar as risadinhas.

\- Seu malvado favorito - Ele cantarolou infantilmente e eu tirei alguns segundos para pensar em como meu namorado é perfeito. Um perfeito idiota.

\- Eu tenho medo de você, Lewis.

\- Não dou a mínima Harold.

\- Lewis e Harold. - Sussurrei colando nossos lábios e lhe dando um último selinho antes de levantar e me afastar o máximo possível, temendo a gente passar a tarde inteira sem conseguir levantar dessa cama caso eu não fizesse.

\- Fugindo de mim, Styles?

\- Não, William.

\- Urgh, eu odeio aqueles meninos. - Louis grunhiu bolando pra fora da cama. Literalmente bolando. - Mentira, eu amo eles mais que tudo, só não nesse exato momento.

\- Você hoje está muito rude. Rude. - Falei rindo e arrumando meu cabelo no espelho. - Tão rude.

\- Rude é meu sobrenome - Ele disse revirando os olhos e eu fui até ele pra mexer no seu cabelo ainda bagunçado.

\- Louis Rude Tomlinson.

\- Harry Indiota Styles.

\- Podemos esquecer isso? - Choraminguei jogando sua franja lisa para cair sob seus olhos enquanto ele balançava o rosto e a jogava para o lado.

\- Nunca em um milhão de anos.

\- O que eu faço com você? - Perguntei sarcástico e ele riu enquanto se levantava e olhava o cabelo no espelho.

\- Eu estou parecendo aquele peixe gordinho do Nemo, aquele que incha.

\- Baiacu?

\- Yeah. - Ele grunhiu escondendo o rosto em meu pescoço e eu segurei a risadinha tentando ajudar nessa crise existencial.

\- Você é lindo. - Sussurrei segurando seu rosto. - O mais lindo desse mundo inteiro, quem não iria querer um Louis em casa pra poder morder essas bochechas, hum?

Ele sorriu olhando diretamente nos meus olhos enquanto eu curvava para morder sua bochecha esquerda devagarzinho.

\- Você disse bochechas mas estava pensando na minha bunda, eu sei que estava. - Ele disse rindo e eu deixei uma risada ecoar pelo quarto enquanto ele subia em meus pés na pontinha dos dele e ficava da minha exata altura.

\- Talvez eu estivesse - Murmurei beijando-o calmamente, segurando seu quadril colado ao meu. O quarto agora era preenchido com lábios molhados chocando-se calmamente um contra o outro.

\- Me sinto usado. - Ele sussurrou contra minha boca e eu somente balancei negativamente a cabeça antes de encaixar direitinho minhas mãos em seu quadril, massageando o local com as pontas dos dedos.

\- Vamos?

\- Uhum...

Ainda esperei ele arrumar novamente o cabelo enquanto fechava as janelas no andar de baixo. O tempo estava frio demais como sempre e nem o sol quis dar o ar da graça, escondido atrás de nuvens cinzentas e espessas. Louis e eu decidimos ir até a casa dele para alimentar os gatinhos e pegar os DVD's que Zayn havia emprestado pra Louis algum dia desses. Depois disso fomos no supermercado perto do flat dos garotos e compramos a bendita calda e sorvete de creme que Zayn havia implorado pra mim por telefone.

Louis odiava supermercados porque diz ele que não importa qual seja seu tamanho, ele sempre acaba se perdendo. E convenhamos que conseguir se perder nesses supermercados que não fazem jus nenhum à palavra 'super' dos quais Holmes Chapel está cheia, é algo que pode ser considerado um milagre.

Depois que compramos os desejos de Zayn e frango frito congelado pra Niall, finalmente rumamos o flat dos dois. Louis já estava totalmente estressado porque Zayn ligava a cada três minutos perguntando se ele não tinha esquecido nada e quando chegamos na porta que meu irmão abriu, a primeira coisa que Louis fez foi bater na cabeça dele. Achei pouco.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou fazer milkshake depois de...

\- Depois de o que?! - Niall gritou do sofá interrompendo Zayn e todas as cabeças da sala viraram pra encara-lo. - Eu estou esperando por isso o dia inteiro enquanto vocês provavelmente fodiam no sofá e em todos os cantos da casa, que demora!

\- Niall, linguagem! - Liam chegou da cozinha com uma cerveja na mão e o cabelo todo bagunçado, mirando Niall com uma expressão desaprovadora.

\- Desculpa daddy. - Niall respondeu com um tom inocente demais ao contrário do olhar totalmente safado lançado à Liam.

\- Oh meu Deus, me poupem de ter que imaginar o porquê do Daddy. - Louis disse tapando os ouvidos e levando as sacolas até a cozinha.

\- Niall você é um ingrato, trouxemos até frango pra você.

\- KFC?!

\- Claro que não, do mercado ali da esquina. - Falei rindo da expressão decepcionada do Irlandês.

\- Fazer o que né? Vou aceitar. - Ele disse se levantando e seguindo Liam e Louis até a cozinha.

\- Hey Hazzy. - Zayn cumprimentou me puxando até a cozinha também. - Eu sei que você ama meus milkshakes então eu vou fazer ele hoje.

\- Nossa, que amor. - Respondi sarcástico mas sorri e abracei ele, sentando ao seu lado da pia de granito gelada.

\- Primeiro vamos fritar a galinha do Niall antes que ele coma a gente. - Louis disse rindo e tirando as coisas da sacola, colocando o sorvete no congelador e a calda na geladeira.

\- Fritar a galinha do Niall. - Liam disse passando os dedos nos lábios enquanto procurava algo nos armários. - Ambiguidade, professor Louis.

\- Liam, esses dias você anda insuportável comigo. - Louis disse rindo e suspirando. - Talvez isso seja implicância sua.

\- Pelo que?

\- Porque meu namorado é mais bonito que o seu, invejoso. - Louis disse bufando como se fosse algo óbvio e até Niall caiu na risada ao ver Liam ficar quase roxo.

\- Nó-nós não somos namorados ainda, e-eu...

\- Whoa, ele só estava brincando Li, relaxa. - Niall disse sorridente enquanto Louis e Liam começavam uma discussão sobre quem era mais bonito e eu deitei a cabeça no ombro de Zayn, sentindo seu cheiro forte e amadeirado adentrar minhas narinas.

\- Perfume novo? - Indaguei baixinho e ele sorriu.

\- Yep.

\- Eu gostei.

\- Amanhã é domingo, certo? Eu estou com saudades de você, podemos sair? Sabe, só eu e você... - Ele perguntou também falando baixinho e mexendo nos rasgos de minha calça jeans e em minha pele exposta do joelho, assim como Louis também adora fazer.

\- Você quer me chamar atenção de algo? Porque se for, nem tenta. - Brinquei e ele deu uma risadinha.

\- Não, eu só estou com saudades e a gente não conversa algum tempo...

\- Alguma menina está no jogo? - Perguntei ainda com a cabeça em seu ombro, sem conseguir olhando sua expressão.

\- Talvez. Também precisamos conversar sobre uma certa pessoa.

\- Certa pessoa...? Tá gostando de duas garotas?

\- Nope, eu estou falando de uma garota que eu estou gostando e do garoto de Doncaster.

\- Oh, então sobre a misteriosa garota da qual sabemos tudo menos o nome e o Louis?

\- Yeah.

\- Devo sentir medo?

\- Eu só quero conversar Harold.

\- Onde?

\- Susurre Félicite.

\- Você só quer conversar e vai me levar à um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade? Zayn, qual é a sua?

\- Só aceita. - Ele respondeu suspirando e eu assenti devagar.

\- Tudo bem, seu idiota. - Resmunguei. Eu realmente odeio que me levem pra lugares caros ou me comprem coisas caras, desde sempre.

\- Lindo, te amo.

\- Yep, eu sei.

\- Vocês dois estão querendo apanhar? - Louis perguntou do outro lado da cozinha, cruzando os braços e arqueando a sobrancelha pra nós dois.

\- Por que?

\- Eu quero. - Falei ao mesmo tempo que Zayn, piscando safado para ele que somente bufou.

\- Parem de mimimi na minha frente. - Ele disse ainda parado e Zayn deu uma risada antes de virar um pouquinho e abraçar meu quadril, me puxando para mais perto.

\- O que você vai fazer sobre isso?

\- Sei lá, vou relembrar à todos como você era lindo fazendo teatro comigo e a professora fazia você ficar...

\- Whoa! Larguei, larguei! - Zayn gritou me tirando de seus braços, pulando da pia e indo até os garotos que viravam o frango chiando dentro do óleo. - Está marcado, Harry.

\- Que horas?

\- Oito. - Ele disse sorrindo e tirando sua atenção de mim pra ficar dizendo a Niall que afundaria seu dedo no óleo quente.

\- O que está marcado? - Louis perguntou sentando ao meu lado e brincando com o suporte de colocar panelas quentes em cima.

\- Eu vou sair com Zayn amanhã. - Avisei e ele assentiu minimamente, não parecendo muito satisfeito. - Que houve?

\- Talvez eu quisesse você o domingo inteiro só pra mim. - Ele disse suspirando e eu sorri.

\- Que possessividade.

\- Não vou negar. - Ele disse sorrindo e segurando meu dedo mindinho com o dele.

\- Awn, meu dedo mindinho é quase do tamanho do seu indicador. Mão pequena. - Disse divertido medindo uma mão na outra e de fato a mão dele era tão pequenininha e quase infantil comparada à minha.

\- Talvez sua mão tenha algum tipo de anomalia. - Ele disse tocando o mindinho dele no meu indicador. - Mas eu gosto dela.

\- Claro que gosta. - Sorri inclinando um pouco pra beijar seus lábios secos, voltando a lhe dar um selinho depois de ele ter passado a língua vagarosamente por ali.

\- Acho que eu nunca vou me acostumar a ver isso. - Ouvi a voz de Niall soar perto da gente e antes de olhar, beijei Louis mais uma vez, sorrindo ao que ele tentou morder meu lábio e eu não deixei. - Vocês dois me deixam com vontade de morder algo, é tão awn. AWN!

Virei o rosto e Niall estava olhando com um sorriso idiota no rosto e uma mão na bochecha, quase uma garota. Revirei os olhos e ele deu uma risadinha apontando para rosto de Louis.

\- Você está corando Tommo! Whe hey!

\- Oh meu...

\- Niall você prometeu que não envergonharia Louis. - Zayn disse dando tapinhas nas costas do Niall e eu deu uma risada olhando Louis realmente corar furiosamente, tentando esconder o rosto em minhas costas.

\- Você está mais gay que o normal Horan. - Louis rebateu e Niall fez outro 'awn' começando a correr em volta da mesa gritando 'AWN ' e fazendo todos grunhirem.

\- Controla seu namorado! - Zayn disse desligando o fogo e Niall olhou curioso, provavelmente achando que Zayn iria jogar a panela com óleo quente nele. Bom, é melhor não arriscar.

\- Niall ainda não é meu namorado. - Liam disse suspirando e Niall deu uma risadinha.

\- Digamos que Liam ainda está em fase de negação sobre ser gay. - Niall disse pegando um garfo e tirando os frangos do óleo para colocá-los em um prato com papel absorvente que Liam havia preparado.

\- Sério? - Louis indagou e eu balancei a cabeça devagar, não acreditando que esse idiota ainda não se tocou.

\- Liam é mais lerdo que eu.

\- E eu. - Zayn me completou.

\- Não é fácil para mim, ok? - Liam disse bufando e Niall ainda sorria, ninguém sabe o motivo. - E-eu já tive uma namorada por três anos e do nada descubro que também gosto do sexo oposto. Eu só estou tentando organizar minha própria cabeça, parem de me apressar.

\- Ah, por isso Niall está todo confiante. - Falei revirando os olhos pro Irlandês ainda sorridente.

\- Eu estou dando tempo para ele, façam o mesmo. Aliás não façam nada, o futuro namorado é meu. - Niall disse sentando no colo de Liam e beijando sua testa devagar antes de começar a comer seus frangos fritos que deixaram a cozinha inteira cheirando a óleo.

\- Ok... Tirando Niam do foco...

\- Niam? - Interrompi antes que ele continuasse e Zayn riu enquanto encarávamos ele desconfiados.

\- Niall e Liam. Vocês não tem o gatinho Larry porque é Harry e Louis? Pois então, se Niall e Liam tivessem um gatinho seria Niam.

\- Meu cachorro poderia se chamar Niam. - Liam disse sorrindo e beijando o ombro descoberto de Niall por conta de sua regata que quase o deixava sem nada de tão fina.

\- Ele já tem três anos e se chama Loki, qual o sentido chamá-lo de Niam agora? - Zayn indagou pegando o sorvete no congelador e colocando na mesa.

Fiquei assistindo calado enquanto eles conversavam animadamente e Zayn fazia o milkshake. Ele colocou leite, sorvete de creme e mais chantilly dentro do copo do liquidificador, depois adicionou mais sei lá o que e bateu por míseros segundos antes de abrir novamente o copo e jogar mais sorvete. Liam ajudou a pegar as taças e cobrir o fundo delas de calda e depois que Zayn colocou o sorvete em uma consistencia mais fina, ele colocou ovomaltine em todos, menos em um.

Descobri que Liam não gosta de ovomaltine depois que já quase ia morrendo engasgado com isso uma vez em um desafio com Louis e depois todos nós fomos falar besteira sentados no sofá. Lou jogou as pernas em cima das minhas e a cabeça descansava em meu ombro enquanto eu lutava para terminar de comer a bomba calórica que me deram.

\- Daqui a poucos vamos na Mountains. - Zayn disse largando a taça com a metade do milkshake dentro em cima da mesinha.

\- Fazer o que?

\- Comprar as coisas para o Festival semana que vem, lembra?

\- Oh, yeah. Eu tinha esquecido na verdade.

\- Precisamos de uma barraca já que Niall rasgou a nossa antiga, repelentes e essas coisas todas. - Liam disse passando os dedos no cabelo de Niall que parecia pronto para dormir com o carinho.

\- Vamos fazer alguma trilha esse ano?

\- Sempre tem, acho que esse ano não será diferente, Harry irá odiar. - Zayn disse rindo.

\- Trilha?

\- É uma gincana que o pessoal faz. Eles colocam coisas espalhadas aos arredores do acampamento, quase sempre nas trilhas e a gente tem que achar.

\- Que tipo de coisas?

\- Besteiras como colares e plaquinhas que eles fazem, quem conseguir achar mais coisas ganha bebida. - Liam disse divertido.

\- O objetivo é conseguir mais coisas para ganhar bebida?

\- Exatamente, só para você ver como as coisas por lá funcionam.

\- Liam ocultou a parte do 'Ganha maconha' caso você use. - Louis disse baixinho.

\- Sério?

\- Para quem usa manconha Harry, ganha-la é uma maravilha. - Zayn respondeu e eu me encolhi um pouco, assentindo.

\- Parece legal.

\- Aham... - Louis disse sarcástico, rindo já sabendo que eu estava com um pé atrás.

\- Acho melhor a gente ir logo, eu quero assistir o UFC hoje. - Niall disse sonolento, abrindo os olhos devagar e se enroscando mais em Liam.

\- Você está quase desmaiando, como quer assistir UFC? - Liam perguntou baixinho e eu desviei o olhar ao que eles começaram a conversar e tocar um no outro, achando que eu não deveria invadir o espaço deles.

\- Então vamos? - Zayn perguntou, pegando a taça dele e a minha e levando para cozinha.

Ajudei ele a levar as outras enquanto os meninos calçavam os sapatos. Niall ainda estava meio sonolento e não falava muito como se costume enquanto esperávamos o elevador chegar no andar. Louis entrelaçou a mão na minha ao que nós fomos todos no carro de Zayn e ele sentou ao meu lado no banco de trás.

Mountains é a única loja que tem em toda a cidade designada à venda somente de artigos para acampamentos, escaladas, atletismo em geral... É uma loja grande com barracas armadas no meio dela, facões pendurados em todos os lugares, lanternas que prometem conseguir focar até as estrelas, botas de caminhada e escalada, artigos para patinação no gelo... enfins.

Louis parecia encantado com as lanternas, focando-as na cara de Niall que ameaçava matá-lo com um dos facões perto da gente. Liam e Zayn escolhiam o que iriam precisar e eu somente observava de longe, não sabendo ao certo o que fazer. Passamos quase uma hora dentro da loja, bagunçando ela inteira para sair de lá com duas barracas médias, algumas lanternas, repelentes de todos os tipos e marcas para a pele sensível e doce de Niall, botas para Liam que jurava usar aquelas coisas horrendas e capas de chuva.

Voltamos para o flat dos garotos e Niall e eu parecíamos dois mortos-vivos, Louis tendo que me guiar enquanto eu lutava contra me bater em objetos e tropeçar em meus pés. Ficar observando os garotos bagunçarem a loja fora mais tedioso do que assistir a novela com minha mãe e me dera um sono fora do comum.

Eu quase não sentia o abraço de Louis ao que ele sentou nós dois no sofá.

\- Sua mãe vai achar que eu te droguei. - Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu balancei a cabeça de qualquer forma. Bom, eu pelo menos acho que eu balancei. - Quer ir para casa?

\- U-uh... - Grunhi escondendo meu rosto em alguma parte do seu corpo, pelo cheiro forte eu diria ser seu pescoço.

\- Quer ir lá para casa?

\- Uhum...

\- Eu vou ter que te carregar então? - Ele perguntou divertido e eu senti um beijo ser depositado em minha testa.

\- Humpf...

\- Isso foi um 'eu te amo, Lewis'?

\- Uhum. - Continuei a grunhir, sem conseguir abrir nem os olhos, muito menos a boca.

\- Eu também te amo, obrigado por hoje mais cedo. Acho que você agora já sabe o quão bem me faz.


	28. Chapter 28

Eu deveria me sentir envergonhado por ter dormido tão rápido e daquela forma, mas quando acordei tudo o que eu sentia era um braço atravessando meu peitoral e pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas. O sol era retido pela cortina grossa mas ainda sim iluminava bastante o quarto e deixava o cabelo de Louis que caía pôr seu rosto em uma cor acobreada.

Lá em baixo parecia ter um zumbido estranho do qual eu não estou acostumado porque a casa sempre é bem silenciosa - Se Louis estiver dormindo, claro -. Me mexi na tentativa de descobrir o que seria mas o abraço de Louis apertou em meu quadril e seu rosto foi parar em meu pescoço em questão de segundos.

\- Nem se mexa, os garotos estão todos lá em baixo e se nós descermos não poderemos subir mais. - Louis disse com a voz grossa e eu me arrepiei inteiro ao perceber que ele já estava acordado.

\- Que horas são?

\- 7 horas da manhã e eles chegaram 6 horas dizendo que o UFC começaria e Zayn não conseguiu comprar o pacote com o canal e aqui em casa tem e pelo amor de Deus, precisamos de amigos novos. - Louis disse tudo tão embolado que eu tive que usar mais neurônios do que o necessário em uma manhã de domingo tão cedo para conseguir entender.

Eu até riria de sua revolta mas somente me encolhi e puxei seu corpo pra mais perto do meu, deixando ele se encaixar do jeito que quisesse em meu peitoral e sentindo seus dedos dedilharem meu estomago até pararem em meu pescoço e ele suspirar pronto para voltar a dormir.

\- Harry?

\- Hum?

\- Meus pês estão frios. - Ele choramingou mexendo no meu cabelo.

Novamente me mexi para ficar mais em baixo e passar meu pé contra o seu vagarosamente, sorrindo ao que seus dedos entrelaçavam-se aos meus e suas coxas roçavam nas minhas. Voltei a fechar os olhos e beijar seu nariz que estava na altura de minha boca, dando uma risadinha ao ouvi-lo grunhir. Percebi alguns minutos atrás que minhas pernas estão nuas e somente de algo como shorts batendo em pouca parte de minha coxa, denunciando Louis ter me trocado depois de ter me carregado desmaiado pra cá. O sono ainda estava presente mas eu não consegui dormir de novo, ao contrário de Louis que logo parara de mexer as pernas e respirava levemente contra meu maxilar com a boca entreaberta.

Lá em baixo continuava o zumbido provavelmente da tevê ligada e os murmúrios dos três que deveriam estar morrendo para subir aqui e acordar a gente da melhor forma possível, digo, com panelas e tampas das panelas fazendo zoada possível de acordar o quarteirão inteiro. Bom, se Liam e Zayn estão com essa vontade eu não sei, mas Niall eu tenho certeza que está.

Ignorando o medo de acordar com baldes cheios de água sendo jogada em minha cara ou utensílios de cozinha contra meus ouvidos, acabei voltando a dormir de novo.

Não por muito tempo.

\- _Its time to get up in the morning_... - Ouvi a voz de Niall invadir o quarto e algo parecido com um violão. Puta merda. - _Got McDonalds breakfast for you._

\- _Just for you._ \- A voz de Liam soou antes de Zayn se juntar e eu somente puxei mais edredom sobre meu corpo e de Louis que se encolhia e soltara um palavrão baixinho

\- _Or any other brand..._

\- _We drove 2 miles just to get it._

_\- So you better get up and eat it._

_\- You don't wanna be a selfish lazy... crazy boy..._

\- Harry...

\- _So we gotta get up!_ \- Alguém me dá um tiro?

\- _Time to get up! Its time to get up! Its time to get uupppp. -_ Louis foi separado bruscamente de mim enquanto algum filho da mãe pulava entre nós dois e Niall gritava do meu lado junto com outro que tentava arrancar o edredom de mim.

\- _ITS. TIME. TO. GET. UP_

_\- Its time to get up!_

_\- ITS TIME TO GET UP!_

_\- ITS TIME!_

_\- Its time to get up_ \- Niall ficou sussurrando em meu ouvido enquanto Zayn puxava meu cabelo

- _Its time too.._

 _\- SHH!_ \- Reconheci Zayn fazendo esse barulho perto de meu rosto e logo um corpo estava deitando-se em cima de mim.

\- _Get up._

_\- Its time._

_\- Doobie doo!_

_\- Gett... UUUUUPP...._

\- Se eu levantar eu vou matar todos vocês enforcados com as cordas de aço do violão. - A voz de Louis saiu baixa e tão calma que poderia ser considerado palavras boas se não envolvessem torturas com cordas.

\- Acordem seus idiotas, já está ficando tarde e o UFC já acabou, vai começar Friends! - Niall murmurou como se fosse a coisa mais legal do mundo enquanto eu tentava ignorar a perna de Zayn pressionando desconfortavelmente minhas partes baixas.

\- Zayn? - Chamei baixinho.

\- Hum? - Ele murmurou e eu abri o olho para vê-lo jogado em cima de mim e de Louis também, totalmente atravessado na cama.

\- Você vai me deixar com uma lesão irreversível no pênis se não tirar esse joelho daí. - Avisei ainda em um tom baixo tentando me mover limitadamente com suas pernas sobre mim.

\- Oh, então esse é o Harryzinho! Awn! Desculpa bro, não tinha percebido. - Ele disse animado saindo de cima de Louis e escorregando por meu lado até estar fora da cama com Niall. Liam continuava ocupado mexendo nos dedos do pé de Louis, parecendo achar interessante ao nível de interesse extraterrestre.

\- Eu e o... Harryzinho agradecemos. - Grunhi me virando para achar Louis de olhos fechados dando risadinhas quietas por Liam estar mexendo em seus dedos.

\- Levantem, fomos no supermercado para comprar comida de gente para geladeira de Louis que parece um buraco negro... Buraco branco no caso. - Liam disse risonho.

\- Talvez seja o fato de eu nunca comer em casa, ué. Agora deem o fora. - Louis grunhiu puxando o edredom das pernas de Liam e cobrindo suas pernas e boa parte de meu corpo. - Já viram o bastante por hoje, tchau!

\- Eu quero panquecas. As dos Harold para ser mais exato. - Zayn divagou com o dedo roçando os lábios, ignorando completamente Louis que grunhiu novamente.

\- Eu faço o que quiserem se derem o fora daqui. - Murmurei tirando o cabelo de meu olho e vendo Zayn sorrir.

\- Se apressem! - Niall saiu dedilhando o violão e dançando estranho até que Zayn fechasse a porta depois que Liam passara.

\- Como eu disse mais cedo, precisamos de amigos novos. - Louis brincou se aproximando novamente e beijando meu peitoral.

\- Apoiado. - Sussurrei fechando os olhos e buscando seus cabelos com as pontas de meu dedo. - Acho melhor a gente levantar.

\- Urgh, hoje é domingo e isso não é hora de estar acordado em domingos. Definitivamente.

Fiquei assistindo Louis bolar de uma forma engraçada que ele parece adorar fazer para sair da cama, se jogando no chão antes de ficar apoiado nos próprios joelhos e sair quase se arrastando para o banheiro.

\- Eu queria um beijo antes de você ter feito essa bela homenagem ao Jackie Chan e ter saído da cama tão ninjamente. - Falei sentando na cama e tirando o edredom de cima de mim, observando Louis usar a porta do banheiro como ajuda pra se levantar. - Viu só? Karatê Kid versão Louis Tomlinson. Tipo, Karatê Tomlinson.

\- Meu sonho era ser um ninja. - Ele disse tirando sua cueca na minha frente em um ato tão deliberado que se não fosse meu espanto em vê-lo fazer isso tão espontaneamente eu teria me ocupado em fazer algum comentário safado. - Ou o Homem Aranha. Ou o Channing Tatum.

\- Nossa Louis.

\- Ou a Susan Boyle.

\- Susan B...

\- Ela é uma ótima dançarina. - Ele me interrompeu rindo e saindo de meu campo de visão enquanto o pensamento de que eu nunca acharia alguém tão ridiculamente especial voltava a circular minha mente.

\- Você é louco. - Respondi rindo e mexendo nos travesseiros e edredom meio sem nada para fazer. - O que você tá fazendo?

\- Você disse que queria um beijo e eu estou escovando os dentes para te beijar? - Ele respondeu todo enrolado colocando a cabeça para fora do banheiro e mostrando a boca melada de pasta e a escova elétrica do Homem Aranha vibrando alto ali no meio.

\- Posso me juntar? - Perguntei relutante ainda brincando com o edredom.

\- Por que você ainda pede? Só pegue uma boxer para mim primeiro?

\- Por que você está trocando de boxers? - Perguntei estendendo-a para ele e incapaz de não olhar partes que a mim interessam por alguns segundos.

\- Pra eu pôr depois que tomar banho - Ele avisou enxaguando a boca e indo para debaixo do chuveiro, deixando-me com uma visão privilegiada ao se virar.

\- E-eu... vou escovar os dentes no outro banhei-ro... hum... - Gaguejei que nem idiota, virando e praticamente correndo de lá antes que eu ficasse duro com a visão.

Acabei fazendo minha higiene matinal no banheiro do quarto branco e meio desligado enquanto pensava feliz em como Louis havia melhorado sua confiança em relação à mim nas últimas semanas, considerando que ele não se sentia bem nem tirando a camisa em minha frente. Terminei de escovar os dentes e procurar os remédios que Louis mantem aqui pra ele tomar que são iguais os meus porem em uma dose mais forte assim como minha antiga dosagem. Encontrei os garotos jogados no sofá de Louis, Zayn com Barbie no colo e Niall fazendo Larry dançar Take Back The Night, gritando pra Liam que o gatinho era a encarnação do Timberlake em forma de animal e mexendo as patinhas da pobre criatura animadamente, tendo cuidado em não machuca-lo apesar disso. Pensei seriamente sobre denunciar por maus tratos aos animais mas optei por somente pegar meu pequenino e leva-lo pra cozinha comigo.

Zayn veio junto e deixou o casal sozinhos na sala para me ajudar com as panquecas. Quando eu era menor, Zayn e eu amávamos assistir tia Trisha fazer biscoitos em forma de bichinhos com ajuda das forminhas e ela sempre deixava a gente usa-las, ensinando como fazer os cookies passo-à-passo. Minha mãe também fazia questão que eu assistisse-a fazendo diversos tipos de sopa e todas as vezes que eu ficava doente ela me colocava sentado no balcão para vê-la fazer a sopa de letrinhas que eu adorava. Ambos crescemos aprendendo a cozinhar, mas Zayn tem preguiça até de falar então não espere que ele cozinhe algo nunca porque o máximo que ele fará é ajudar.

\- Eu tenho que te dar algo hoje à noite. - Ele disse tirando alguns pedaços da lateral das panquecas que eu já fizera e colocara na mesa. Igual Louis faz, não vou comentar.

\- O que seria?

\- Lembra daquele dia horrível do Stanley?

É óbvio que eu lembro.

\- Você disse que tinha uma coisa no carro para dar, mas não chegou a entregar. - Lembrei e ele assentiu.

\- Yep. Vou entregar hoje só o seu.

\- Por que?

\- Porque eu acho que como somos irmãos esse presente é algo mais pessoal, entende? É quase a mesma coisa que dos garotos, mas eu quero que sejamos nós dois.

Todas as vezes que Zayn lembra que eu sou seu irmão e me coloca acima dos garotos meu coração aperta quase dolorosamente porquê... porra, eu o amo tanto e sinto tanto por ter sido ausente mesmo que a culpa não tenha sido minha e vê-lo me amar e me considerar tão fortemente assim é maravilhoso. Eu não sei explicar direito.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Harry, eu... Você sabe que eu queria ter feito mais coisa para me aproximar de você antes de Nick... Você sabe... Mas sua mãe não deixava e várias vezes chegou a me ligar e dizer que eu não chegasse perto de você. Mas mesmo assim eu deveria ter...

\- Hey, está tudo bem Zayn, porque tocar nesse assunto agora? Falamos disso mais tarde, eu sei que você fez o que pôde e sei que um dia minha mãe vai te pedir desculpas por tudo isso. Somos irmãos, não temos que explicar nada e eu nunca guardaria mágoa de você. - Falei enquanto ele tentava desviar o olhar e mexia nos próprios dedos envergonhadamente.

Sorri e puxei-o pra um abraço, beijando sua testa enquanto ele abraçava meu quadril.

\- Eu e minha mãe sentimos muito por você Harry. Tudo o que sua mãe faz, mesmo sendo para proteger você, é culpa nossa e nós sentimos mu...

\- Nunca ouse pensar e falar isso novamente. - Grunhi segurando seus ombros e o fazendo me olhar. - A culpa é do papai que não sabia que bigamia é proibido na Inglaterra e minha mãe, como eu disse, um dia vai cair na real e pedir desculpas por tudo isso assim como eu devo fazer à ela. Você e Trisha sempre foram também parte da minha família e eu amo ambos demais, parem de se culpar pela infelicidade da minha mãe. Ela só se bloqueou de tentar ser feliz de novo, tanto que ultimamente desde que ela anda saindo com Robin tem se tornado outra pessoa. Enfim, eu amo você e a Trisha e você é o melhor irmão do mundo, Z.

Zayn piscou algumas vezes e logo me puxava novamente pra um abraço apertado, misturando seu cheiro forte ao meu cheiro doce e quase inexistente.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa gente? - A voz alarmada e ao mesmo tempo quietinha de Louis soou na porta da cozinha e eu me afastei um pouco de Zayn que fungava e parecia lutar contra lágrimas que no meu caso já caíram algumas.

\- Não babe.

\- Zayn você tá chorando? - Louis perguntou se aproximando e segurando o rosto de Zayn em suas mãos, obrigando Malik à olha-lo. - Amor, o que houve?

\- Zayn é um cara sensível. - Falei sorrindo e Louis fez uma careta de preocupação. - Conversas entre irmãos deixam ele meio abatido.

\- Ah cala a boca - Zayn grunhiu batendo em minha cabeça e eu ri ao que Louis dei um tapa em seu rosto na mesma força.

Tirei as mãos de Louis perto do Zayn e o abracei enquanto procurava segurar seu rosto para lhe dar um beijo. Sorri ao sentir seus lábios macios e com cheiro forte de pasta dental tocarem os meus, introduzindo minha língua sem me preocupar se Zayn estava ali ou não, achando impossível cansar de beijar Louis e mãos impossível ainda não querer beija-lo. Minhas mãos correram até seus cabelos e enrolaram as mechas em meus dedos, puxando-as um pouquinho e suspirando ao que ele empurrou a língua contra minha com mais força, me puxando para encostar junto com ele no balcão. Suas mãos levantaram um pouquinho o tecido de minha camiseta para tocar na pele gelada de meu quadril e minha coluna inteira estremeceu ao sentir um arrepiou percorrendo-a.

\- Gente, voltem pro quarto. - Zayn grunhiu por algum lugar da cozinha e eu separei o beijo sem fôlego, passando o polegar pelos lábios inchados e já vermelhos de Louis antes de olhar pra Zayn que mexia na geladeira.

\- Malik, eu vou enfiar uma tora no se...

\- Olha a violência crianças! - A voz de Niall anunciou sua chegada e ele estava montado nas costas de Liam com as pernas enlaçadas em seu quadril assim como os braços em seu pescoço.

\- Ah, cala a boca. - Zayn e Louis falaram ao mesmo tempo e depois passaram alguns segundos se beliscando e se estapeando por terem falado a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

Foquei em rechear as panquecas já mornas enquanto os tapas de Zayn e Louis e beijos discretos de Niall e Liam continuavam. Assim que eu terminei Niall pegou duas e saiu correndo pra sala dizendo que não dividiria com ninguém. Louis sentou em meu colo e comeu vagarosamente a dele enquanto fazia eu comer a minha quase como um bebê. Todos fomos assistir alguns episódios de The Simpsons até não dar mais de assistir porque Zayn e Niall não conseguiam parar de gritar " Sou um Porco-Aranha ". Liam me mostrou alguns aplicativos que ele havia baixado como guias pra cálculos e medidores de tempo com várias funcões além e até alguns com truques pra mais tempo sem respirar de baixo da água. No meio dessa conversa toda Louis acabou dormindo no meu colo e eu tive que sair ameaçando atirar o Samsung Note do Liam na cabeça de quem mexesse com ele.

Os garotos saíram algum tempo depois da uma hora da tarde e Louis ainda estava dormindo no sofá então eu decidi arrumar a bagunça que fizeram/ Niall fez e limpar a cozinha. Subi e arrumei o quarto que nós dormimos enquanto Larry me fazia companhia, olhando curioso eu me mexer pelo quarto e bocejando satisfeito quando eu o deitei na cama depois de arruma-la. Sem nada para fazer, com o namorado hibernando no sofá, um gatinho também dormindo na cama e minha mãe enchendo o saco por mensagens pra que eu falasse pra ela que dia poderíamos sair pro tal jantar, decidi deitar no tapete felpudo da sala - mais macio que minha cama - ao lado do sofá onde babe dormia e acabei dormindo também.

Louis me acordou algumas horas depois perguntando se não era melhor eu dormir na cama e se eu queria que ele me carregasse até lá mas eu neguei e somente fui me deitar com ele no sofá, ignorando suas risadinhas por estar com o rosto todo marcado dos felpos do tapete. Alguns minutos depois e nós dois estávamos novamente dormindo. Domingo tunts tunts. O caso é que depois que você passa anos sem conseguir dormir direito e tendo malditos pesadelos todas as noites, quando se consegue alguém para deixá-los longe e te fazer dormir melhor é sempre maravilhoso. Dormir nos braços de Louis Tomlinson é maravilhoso.

Quando eu acordei... de novo... já estava quase na hora de ir pro Félicite e Louis ainda não havia acordado. Preferi deixa-lo dormindo mesmo e a ideia de que alguém passara o domingo inteiro dormindo assustaria algumas pessoas mas para mim fora algo bom e eu preferiria que ele dormisse até a amanhã pra estar totalmente recuperado e disposto para os treinos e aulas. Deixei um bilhete avisando que eu já tinha ido e peguei um taxi para ir pra casa porque ir andando com um gatinho na mão estava fora de cogitação.

Minha mãe estava em casa assistindo TV ainda toda vestida e maquiada o que denunciava ela ter voltado de algum lugar a pouco tempo. Isso não impediu ela ficar com raiva por eu estar saindo para o Susurre Félicite com Zayn mas eu somente ignorei e rezei pra que doutor Robin conseguisse mudar a carranca que se formou.

Me arrumei apressadamente e Zayn avisou algum tempinho depois que logo passaria para me buscar. Larry parecia feliz de estar em casa e minhas cobertas eram suas preferidas ou talvez Barbie judiasse dele secretamente só por ele ser quase desnutrido comparado à ela. Ele me assistiu correr de um lado pro outro enquanto colocava a língua pra fora em alguns bocejos de vez em vez quando. Assim que eu terminei de me arrumar e ia fazer carinho em suas grandes orelhas brancas Zayn buzinou.

Claro que minha mãe ficou puta por Zayn chegar buzinando e é claro que ele havia feito de propósito e estava rindo como louco quando eu entrei no carro. Fiquei ouvindo ele falar sobre Liam estar tendo uma crise existencial e ele estar louco pra bate-lo mas não fazendo porque Niall o mataria.

Ouvi também ele falar sobre ter assistido no Animal Planet que quando veados brigam por alguma fêmea, quem vencer expele gozo dentro do outro pra que o perdedor fique pra sempre marcado por ter sido um fraco e ter perdido a luta, isso faz que o pobre coitado tenha dificuldades imensas pra arrumar parceira já que ele fora violado e de acordo com meu irmão "que tipo de fêmea gostaria de um macho que já fora penetrado por outro macho?", Zayn disse que isso lhe dava uma vontade de ser alguém mais forte pra nunca passar por situação parecida e que iria voltar à fazer academia de tarde pra ganhar musculatura e força. Sim, eu lembrei que ele é um ser humano e não um veado mas isso não o fez mudar de ideia. Posso dizer que o caminho até o restaurante foi um pouco... estranho... nem sei descrever.

Quando chegamos no restaurante Louis me mandou uma mensagem mandando eu me divertir e dizendo que Barbie parecia feliz por ter a casa só pra ela de novo, com um eu te amo no final.

Zayn havia feito reservas para mesas reservadas onde ficavam na maioria das vezes garotas de programa que vinham com homens casados que não podiam ser vistos e nem muito menos reconhecidos.

\- Eu odeio cogumelos - Zayn grunhiu afastando os pedacinhos quase invisíveis de cogumelos pro canto do prato assim que o garçom saiu de perto.

\- Porque pediu então?

\- Eu gosto dessa carne e o molho é maravilhoso, só tem esse defeito desgostoso. - Ele disse apontando o fungo deixado de lado.

\- Estranho, não fica com gosto do cogumelo misturado?

\- Nem sei, mas é bom mesmo assim. - Ele disse continuando a comer e eu fiz o mesmo.

Comemos calados e Zayn terminou primeiro enquanto eu comia calmamente o frango desfiado com molho que tinha algum ingrediente deixando tudo delicioso demais e eu não conseguia reconhecer.

\- Então Harold, depois da sobremesa eu mostro seu presente.

\- Eu não quero sobremesa.

\- Seu namorado me mandou mensagem dizendo que eu deveria te forçar. - Ele disse balançando o celular na minha cara e eu somente suspirei achando mesmo a cara do Louis fazer isso.

\- Alguma sugestão? - Falei desanimado.

\- Petit Gateau. - Zayn disse sorrindo e dando palminhas felizes enquanto acenava pra o garçom vir até nós. - Minha mãe ficou dizendo "Também quero ir" como se fosse uma irmã mais nova chata.

\- Por que não deixou ela vir?

\- Porque não e eu não quero que ela saiba da Perrie ainda.

\- Perrie? - Questionei sorrindo. - Então a garota anjo se chama Perrie?

\- Yep.

\- Quando você vai deixar ela nos conhecer?

\- Lou conhece ela porque ela trabalha no jornal e começou recentemente a editar a coluna dele. - Zayn explicou. - Na verdade ele foi meio que nosso culpido.

\- Awn, e quando o resto de nós a conheceremos? - Reformulei a pergunta.

\- Ela vai pro Festival com as amigas dela e talvez eu ache que vocês valham a pena conhecer, ela é muito importante e vocês podem assusta-la.

\- Punf, claro que não! Nós somos incríveis e ela é uma garota.

\- Claro que sim, garota. O que você acha que ela pensaria ao descobrir que Niall gosta de chupar dedo, Liam tem nojo de colheres, Louis quebra carros com bastões como se fosse esporte e você é um nerd?

\- Eu não sou nerd?

\- Você age como um.

\- Porra, Zayn.

\- Porra nada.

\- Como ela é?

\- De aparência?

\- Isso.

\- Ela é loira e tem as pontas do cabelo rosa pink, bom, toda semana é uma cor nova, seus olhos são tão azuis quanto os do Lou e do Niall e ela tem uma voz grossa e linda. E ela é linda. Perfeita.

\- Olha só o bobão apaixonado, awn!

\- Não é só ela ser linda por fora. Ela tem um coração enorme, se importa com os outros, é engraçada, gosta das minhas piadas e sabe dançar... Ela... Ela é perfeita - Ele repetiu.

\- Eu preciso conhecer ela porque só sendo perfeita mesmo para te amarrar assim. Eu achava que você fosse gay, você mesmo me disse isso várias vezes.

\- Eu gosto dos dois. Ok, vou te dar teu presente depois vamos falar do Louis, chega de falar sobre mim. - Ele avisou enquanto levantava um pouco o corpo para tirar algo do bolso.

Logo uma caixinha azul marinho estava estendida pra mim e Zayn sorria marotamente, acenando pra que eu pegasse-a.

\- Eu fiz uma para cada, mas a sua é de ouro. Só para você não poder dizer que eu nunca te dei nada. - Ele avisou antes de eu abrir e eu quase deixei meus olhos caírem na mesa arregala-los.

Abri a tampinha e lá tinha uma pulseira nem tão fino mas não tão grosso com várias listras que misturavam a cor do ouro branco ao amarelo. Segurei entre meus dedos e puxei da caixinha para ler o que havia gravado ali.

"I'm Half A Heart Without You"

Senti meus olhos embaçarem e a pulseira desfocar enquanto eu piscava e deixava uma lágrima sair rolando bochecha abaixo seguida de outra e outra...

\- Zayn?

\- Hum?

\- Eu te amo, mate.


	29. Chapter 29

\- Zayn eu-

\- Se você for falar que não pode aceitar por eu ter gastado dinheiro acho melhor ficar calado porque eu vou dar na sua cara. - Ele avisou com o dedo apontado para o teto e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha sugestivamente ainda brincando com a nova inquisição entre os dedos.

\- Você gastou mais ou menos quanto para comprar cinco pulseiras dessas?

\- Eu não gastei muito. Papai já não pode falar o mesmo. - Zayn respondeu rindo.

\- Que ótimo, estou usando uma pulseira de ouro que o pai deu.

\- Calma ai guaxinim, eu vou pagar ele aos poucos - Zayn se defendeu colocando a mão no coração fingindo estar ofendido.

\- Guaxinim? - Questionei levantando uma sobrancelha e ele deu de ombros.

\- Ok, ouve. Vamos aproveitar que ainda está cedo e estamos sozinhos. - Zayn disse baixando o tom da voz e juntando as palmas com os cotovelos encostados na mesa. - Eu quero falar sobre Louis.

\- Porque você quer tanto falar sobre o Louis, Zayn? - Entrei na defensiva apesar de estar me corroendo de curiosidade por dentro.

\- Acho que o Louis vai ocultar algumas coisas que ele já passou e fez porque tem vergonha de contar pra você. Ele está fazendo de tudo para tentar ser melhor e perfeito pra você, caso não tenha percebido.

\- E o que isso implica?

\- Implica basicamente ele ter parado de dar ataques por coisas bobas apesar de ele ainda ter acessos de raiva, ele também anda mais feliz e sorrindo das piadas de Niall...

\- Zayn, olha, eu não-

\- Não, cala a boca, é minha vez de falar bro. - Zayn respondeu naquela voz calma e lenta, assim como a minha. - Você não vê o que nós vemos. Louis é quase uma nova pessoa. Harry, ele já foi alguém que era impossível manter uma conversa sem ser ofendido por falar palavras bobas e qualquer coisa mínima que ele achasse ofensivo. Eu fui uma das únicas pessoas a ficar com ele, talvez por ser tão insuportável também...

\- E é isso que quer falar? Que o Louis era alguém difícil e mudou por mim? - Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Basicamente. Mas eu queria que você me contasse como se sente em relação à ele, sabe? Eu nunca conversei com alguém que gostasse do Lou, mesmo já tendo conversado com milhares de garotas que amavam... a bunda dele.

\- Não precisa passar na cara que Louis já ficou com "milhares" - Fiz aspas com os dedos no ar e bufei irritado antes de continuar. - E é pra isso que minha mãe paga doutor Philip, pra eu dizer qualquer coisa que eu queira pra ele, não precisa se preocupar Zayn.

\- Eu tenho certeza absoluta que você não fala a verdade para Philip porque tem vergonha, mas eu sou seu irmão cara. Eu te vi imitar o Elvis Presley quando éramos pequenos, acho que você pode confiar em mim.

\- Zayn... - Resmunguei e ele balançou a cabeça, levantando um dedo ao ar antes que eu prosseguisse.

\- Fala logo.

\- Que droga viu? Se eu soubesse que seria uma investigação teria me vestido melhor.

\- Idiota isso é uma conversa entre irmãos, eu sei que você tem medo de gente mas como você mesmo diz, eu não sou gente. Vamos, desembucha.

\- Quer que eu fale sobre o que?

\- Sei lá, comece falando o que você acha... hum... não sei bro, o que você sente quando vê ele?

Essa não precisava de esforço pra ser respondida.

\- Eu sinto que a estratosfera vira uma gelatina assim como meus ossos e tudo o que eu consigo ver é ele. É como se ele fosse alguém no meio de uma multidão, inteira no escuro, a única luz. Meus olhos parecem capta-lo em um grande holofote com uma luz fluorescente.

\- Continue...

\- Continue o que?

\- Fala sobre os olhos dele.

\- Eu... Hum... Às vezes quando ele chega bem perto de mim eu consigo ver o azul misturando com toques de um verde quase amarelado, é tão estranhamente magnífico que eu talvez já tenha babado seu rosto por isso. E quando ele chora, ou somente quer chorar, seus olhos ficam em um azul mais bonito que a cor dos oceanos caribenhos.

\- Continua.

\- Eu gosto de suas bochechas apesar de ele parecer gostar mais das minhas. Elas são mordíveis e ficam em uma cor maravilhosa quando eu falo algo baixo, ou elogio ele e principalmente quando eu falo algo sujo. Gosto de seus lábios e como ele são afeminados e macios mesmo quando estão frios, e a cor rosada que ficam quando sua língua os lubrificam...

\- Está indo ótimo... Continue - Zayn incentivou e ele parecia mesmo estar interessado no que a garotinha adolescente falava do ídolo... ah não, espera, sou eu falando de Louis.

\- Zayn...

\- Continua, bobo.

\- Ah senhor Jesus... Tudo bem... Bom, eu gosto de seu queixo. Ele adora passa-lo em meu ombro e meu pescoço quando está com a barba para fazer e eu adoro morde-lo porque Louis sempre acaba... gemendo... - Eu estou falando dessas coisas pro meu irmão. Eu estou mesmo falando isso pro meu irmão. Suspirei tentando não jogar minha Coca-Cola na cara de Zayn e sair correndo, considerando seriamente isso uma opção. - Zayn...

\- Só fala seu idiota, não é como se eu não soubesse que vocês vivem na putaria. - Zayn respondeu risonho.

\- Não vivemos!

\- Corta essa. - Ele bufou e eu somente balancei a cabeça, se eu jogar mesmo a coca tem alguma chance de cegar ele? Por que caso não... - Continua.

\- Você tá com o telefone ligado e Louis na chamada ouvindo tudo? - Perguntei e Zayn parecia também pensar em jogar o vinho dele no meu rosto a qualquer momento.

\- Harry...

\- Tá, merda. Eu também gosto de sua orelha e seu pescoço porque eu sempre me encaixo como um quebra-cabeça nesse local e sua orelha é sempre fria e macia, boa de morder... Eu até já sonhei com ele colocando um brinco como o seu só para sentir como seria beija-lo mas ele diz que tem medo de furar... Enfim, eu gosto de sua clavícula porque é um lugar sensível e todas as vezes que eu encosto os dentes lá ele solta murmúrios e treme se eu beijo... Seus braços são... caralho, seus braços são incríveis e ele adora puxar a manga da camiseta e falar " Ei Hazzy, estão crescendo, tá vendo? " e depois fica dizendo que é o Incrível Hulk, só falta ele ser verde. - Fui falando divertido por lembrar dele pulando nas escadas da Universidade gritando " sou Hulk, sou Hulk " e como ele ficou com raiva e triste por Niall chegar e dizer " Se você ficasse verde pareceria mais com o Shrek ou até a Fionna do que com o Hulk, te enxerga ".

\- Eu também gosto como ele tenta esconder a barriga de mim, ou como se encolhe quando eu a toco ou subo sua camisa. Eu sei que ele tem vergonha das marcas do acidente mas eu acho que elas são quase como suas tatuagens e contam sua história... Sei que ele gosta quando eu desço beijos por todas elas apesar de ser todo envergonhado. - Falei devagar tentando controlar o rubor, não me importando mais com o que eu falava pra Zayn, ele pedira afinal - Eu gosto de suas coxas. Eu gosto muito de suas coxas. Elas são grossas e definidas, fortes também e ele parece querer quebrar minha coluna quando as entrelaça em minhas costas. Gosto de como seus pés são pequenos assim como seus braços curtos e suas mãozinhas incrivelmente macias e pequenas se comparadas com as minhas. Eu gosto dele por inteiro. Seu cabelo enrolado em meus dedos é algo totalmente fora do comum, maravilhoso. Ele é maravilhoso.

\- Você esqueceu de uma coisa importante. - Zayn disse sorrindo brandamente.

\- O que?

\- A bunda. - Zayn disse agora começando a rir enquanto eu revirava os olhos.

\- Não falaremos sobre a bunda dele.

\- Eu acho que é algo importante que você esqueceu.

\- Zayn! – Repreendi tentando não rir porque ele está certo.

\- Tá, tá, não falaremos da bunda dele então... Podemos falar do tamanho do p-

\- Zayn! Cala a porra da boca! - Grunhi o mais baixo que eu consegui, quase jogando de uma vez por todas a droga do refrigerante.

\- Estou zoando seu bobinho.

\- Já podemos parar de falar dele?

\- Não, agora deveríamos falar sobre os sentimentos.

\- Por que você não muda de curso? Psicologia parece o certo para você agora. – Resmunguei terminando de tomar o refrigerante antes que eu realmente jogasse ele. Juro, esse pensamento está ficando cada vez maior.

\- Você sabe que eu sou assim, porque não para de bobagem e se abre logo? – Zayn resmungou de volta fazendo uma careta raivosa.

\- Eu não quero me abrir pra você. Aliás, em sentindo nenhum. – Falei começando a rir pela ambiguidade transparente na escolha de palavras.

\- Há. Há. Sabia que você poderia ser comediante? Você é tão engraçadinho, maninho. – Zayn disse me dando língua o que me fez rir mais alto.

\- Maninho. Aff Zayn.

\- Não muda de assunto, fala logo.

\- Sobre o que você quer que eu fale?

\- Posso fazer perguntas?

\- Claro que pode, você já está fazendo mesmo.

\- Você tem que me prometer que não vai dar ataques de raiva caso eu faça alguma que não te agrade. Vamos, prometa. – Ele disse sério levantando o dedo mindinho na mesa pra que eu entrelaçasse o meu e assim eu fiz.

\- Prometo.

\- Responde rápido porque quando você pensa demais reformula a resposta e isso não vale. – Ele disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Que seja, fala logo.

\- O quão você gosta do Louis?

\- Eu não gosto dele. Eu amo ele.

\- Que tipo de amor?

\- Eu teria coragem de fazer qualquer coisa para vê-lo feliz e sorrindo. Esse tipo de amor.

\- O que você acha que ele sente por você? – Zayn perguntou sério e tomou o último gole do seu refrigerante. Estamos tomando refrigerante porque tem aula amanhã. Droga.

\- Ele me ama também. – Falei convicto.

\- E como você tem certeza?

\- Eu vejo como ele olha pra mim Zayn. Eu o olho da mesma forma. Ele faz de tudo para arrancar sorrisos meus o tempo todo que estamos juntos e ... Eu tento fazer igual ... Não sei te explicar babe, eu só sinto. – Falei calmo e sorrindo ao ver Zayn esconder o rosto da mão com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Vocês são lindos, eu estou feliz por ambos. Eu...

\- Zayn, posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- Não até eu terminar a minha. A última! – Ele implorou e eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Não, a minha pergunta primeiro. Sou mais velho.

\- Tá. – Ele resmungou e eu assenti.

\- Por que você me chamou aqui? Eu sinto que você queria me falar algo mas se perdeu ou desistiu no meio do jantar... – Sugeri mexendo um pouco no pedaço de bolo que ainda tinha no meu prato.

\- Eu... – Ele pegou alguns segundos pra pensar e eu arqueei a sobrancelha - Olha eu odeio me sentir assim e eu realmente queria falar e ... Droga.

\- Zayn você pode falar o que quiser. Eu te amo cara, fala.

\- Eu queria pedir desculpas.

\- Ok... Desculpas pelo quê?

\- Eu... Eu quase impedi sua felicidade cara. – Ele disse passando a mão nos olhos e nas bochechas, rolando os dedos na barba rala. – Eu quase impedi você de ficar com o garoto que te faz feliz por achar que vocês não iam se dar bem. Lembra quando eu disse 'Vocês são duas cargas negativas'? Eu estava sendo um babaca mate, vocês são cargas positivas e se encaixam perfeitamente. São quebra-cabeças e fazem um ao outro feliz. Eu estava errado Hazza. Eu estava totalmente errado.

\- Ou, ou, para! Para! – Pedi maneando a mão pra que ele ficasse calado. – Você não fez nada demais, só estava me defendendo e defendendo ao Louis. Você estava preocupado e isso é maravilhoso de sua parte Zayn. Não vamos falar mais sobre isso.

\- Vamos sim porque eu não gosto de assuntos inacabados. Me perdoa Harry, me perdoa de verdade. Eu quero mais que qualquer um a felicidade de vocês porque eu os vi na pior época e sei o quão vocês foram infelizes. Eu quero que vocês casem, adotem filhos, criem gatos juntos, mandem postais de natal de vários lugares que vocês vão visitar nas férias em família, quero que vocês vejam os cabelos brancos nascerem um do outro e fiquem fazendo piadinhas sobre velhice, eu quero que vocês sentem em cadeiras de balanço e lembrem de como tudo começou e quero que lembrem de mim porque eu fui o irmão que apoiou vocês em todas as decisões. Harry, como eu disse, eu quero mais que tudo a felicidade de vocês.

Porque Zayn tem que ser assim?!

\- Zayn... Eu... Eu te amo. – Choraminguei empurrando a cadeira e sorrindo ao me curvar na mesa pra abraça-lo e beijar sua bochecha calorosamente. – Você não tem direito de fazer coisas desse tipo no meio de um monte de gente em um restaurante caro.

\- Eu tenho sim porque sou mais novo. – Ele disse rindo e beijando minha testa antes de me deixar a sentar novamente.

\- Tá, agora pergunte o que você queria perguntar, seu guaxinim. – Falei rindo e voltando a brincar com o talher.

\- O que você sentia pelo Nick no começo do namoro de vocês, caso você lembre, é igual ao que você sente pelo Louis? Porque eu sei que é impossível você sentir algo pelo Louis agora com somente pouco tempo de namoro sendo que namorou seis anos com o Nick mas ... Você acha que...

\- Zayn?

\- Hum?

\- O que eu sinto por Louis é maior.

xx

A semana passou incrivelmente rápida e corrida. Estudei dobrado para repor todas as aulas da semana passada em que eu ficara pensando em Louis todas as classes e observava até Kylie passar corretor na carteira ao invés de dar atenção ao conteúdo.

Meus treinos voltaram e treinador Collins parecia não ter tido uma semana muito boa porque nos fez dar a vida nos treinos e abusou do poder com aquele maldito apito que assombrava meus pensamentos o resto do dia por toda a semana. Apesar disso eu estava incrivelmente disposto e talvez seja porque esse final de semana estamos indo pra Londres e eu passara a semana inteira pensando nisso, totalmente ansioso.

Louis passou a semana totalmente ocupado também com deveres e a coluna para terminar mais cedo já que estamos pegando estrada no sábado bem cedo. Apesar disso quase não desgrudamos um do outro e enquanto ele escrevia a coluna dele eu fazia minhas tarefas da faculdade e até algumas dele. Outra coisa que pode ter me ajudado a passar a semana tão disposto é que eu passei metade dela dormindo com ele e a outra metade no FaceTime falando bobagem até que um dormisse primeiro, Louis abriu uma exceção pra mim sobre odiar quem liga pra ele. Também passamos algum tempo longe dos garotos que também estavam todos ocupados com a Uni e fora de lá só vimos eles na quarta-feira porque meu pai nos chamou para assistir futebol na casa dele, bom, eu não iria mas achei que seria uma boa vê-lo tentar arrumar a cagada que ele fez no dia do jantar. E ele realmente tentou porque fez o prato preferido de Lou para o jantar e o pediu desculpas sozinhos na cozinha.

Minha mãe passara a semana inteira pedindo que eu fosse no tal jantar com ela acabamos entrando em um acordo e marcando para semana que vem quando eu voltasse do festival. Ela não estava feliz pela viagem ser com os garotos porque... porque ela é ela, certo? E nem o Robin parecia estar conseguindo melhorar o mal humor dela esses dias, passou a semana reclamando que eu deveria ter responsabilidades, tomar cuidado com o que eu ando fazendo e usar eu usar proteção. Pra eu usar proteção!

Eu e Louis não fizemos nada que precisasse de fato usar proteção desde a semana passada mas eu não iria ficar falando isso pra ela por motivo óbvio, eu acho que ela já sabe mais do que deveria.

Depois do jantar com Zayn no domingo nós trocamos mensagens todos os dias para falar de bobagens diversas, como se tivesse feito nossa ligação aumentar ou algo assim e apesar de termos nos visto somente na Universidade a semana toda, estávamos bem mais próximos.

Marquei hoje de ir pra casa de Lou e dormir lá pra sairmos amanhã cedo no seu carro. Os garotos iriam no carro de Niall e Louis se recusou a ir junto esse ano porque " Eu tenho um carro e tenho um namorado " finalizando dizendo que não precisava mais dos garotos enquanto ria porque Zayn ficou xingando-o até ele desligar o celular.

Assim que minha mãe saiu para visitar sei-lá-quem, fui andando até a casa do babe. Deixamos Larry e Barbie com Trisha e eu nem preciso falar que ela adorou, por outro lado Louis queria se matar dizendo que quando nós voltássemos meu pai teria feito sua pobre gatinha santa e moça engravidar de um gato qualquer.

\- Louis estou com frio, abre logo! - Choraminguei depois de bater na porta algumas vezes e não receber resposta.

Ele deveria estar no andar de cima e não ouvindo eu bater na porta. Peguei meu telefone e disquei seu número, rezando pra que ele me atendesse.

\- Hm... Hazz? - Sua voz soou meio rouca na segunda chamada e eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu braço, talvez do frio.

\- Hey Lewis, eu estou batendo na porta faz eras e está frio... - Choraminguei de novo, me encolhendo na jaqueta de couro que eu usava com o frio invadindo assim mesmo algumas partes de meu corpo.

\- Uh, e-eu estou indo. - Ele voltou a falar com a voz quase em sussurros e eu não respondi, somente desliguei e esperei.

Passou talvez dois minutos até que ele abrisse a porta e eu pudesse morrer em um lugar melhor, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem com o vento extremamente gelado batendo em meu rosto.

\- Oi amor! - Ele sorriu ao que eu inclinei pra beija-lo, tentando esquentar meus lábios em alguma superfície quente.

\- Você queria que eu morresse de hipotermia? - Perguntei divertido, levantando sua camiseta de algodão e encostando minha mão em seu estômago que eu tinha certeza que estaria quente. E estava de fato, quente até demais.

\- Desculpa neném, eu estava dormindo desde que cheguei da Uni, totalmente exausto depois do treino... E ew eu nem tomei banho. – Ele disse rindo e me abraçando

\- Então sai nojento, sai daqui. – Falei rindo e tentando afastar seu corpo do meu, mas a verdade é que por mim eu ficaria ali pra sempre.

\- Eu vou tomar banho pra gente poder ficar abraçado até um morrer sufocado. – Ele disse me puxando escadas acima e entrelaçando a mão na minha.

\- Esse "um" vai ser você. – Sussurrei rindo

\- Paga para ver, Styles.

\- Vai tomar um banho guaxinim. – Rebati e ele riu enquanto abria a porta do quarto que já estava um pouco aberta.

\- Zayn me chama de guaxinim, pare. – Ele disse me dando um beijo e indo pra dentro do banheiro.

\- Guaxinim é um apelido tão lindo. – Falei dando risadas, jogando meu celular na cama junto com minha carteira e fui até a porta do banheiro.

Ele já estava dentro do box e com a blusa e a calça moletom jogadas no chão. Fui sentar na tampa do vaso e ficar olhando meu reflexo no espelho gigante em cima da pia.

\- Você estava sem cuecas?

Ouvi o box fazer um barulho e Louis xingar baixinho depois que o ruído do frasco de shampoo cessou.

\- Que susto Harry!

\- Desculpa. – Falei rindo e mexendo com os felpos da minha calça jeans.

\- Vem tomar banho comigo... – Ele chamou com uma voz manhosa e eu sorri safado.

\- Não

\- Harold, vem...

\- Não, não quero.

\- Eu juro que é só um banho, babe... Vem. – Ele disse abrindo o box e colocando a cabeça pra fora com o cabelo pingando e sorrindo.

\- Nãããããão!

\- Harry, entra nesse box agora. – Ele disse destruindo o sorriso e arqueando uma sobrancelha desafiador.

\- E o que acontece se eu não entrar? – Rebati cruzando os braços em meu peitoral.

\- Eu vou te buscar e molhar sua roupa inteira. – Ele continuou com o olhar de desafio e eu arqueei a minha sobrancelha também, soltando um risinho debochado.

\- Você não é louco.

\- Você acha?

\- Droga, eu não quero Lou...

\- Harry, entra nesse box agora.

\- Seu idiota.

\- Sou o seu idiota, agora entra no box.

\- Eu não vou ent–

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca ou sair do banheiro ele saiu do box e veio me colocar por cima de seu ombro. Seu corpo ainda estava vestido com boxers confirmando minha suspeita de ele ter pensado que em alguma hora eu entraria no banheiro e sua vergonha sempre é maior do que a vontade de... então... pois é ... hm... ok.

Eu queria gritar mais alto quando a água atingiu minhas pernas, depois minha calça e minhas costas. Assim que ela começou a encharcar meu cabelo, Louis já havia me posto no chão debaixo do chuveiro e ria da minha cara enquanto me segurava forte parado.

\- Eu... estou me afo-gando! – Engasguei e ele não me puxou e sim me empurrou pra parede até estar debaixo da água e meu corpo colado a parede. – Idiota.

\- Uhum... – Ele murmurou antes de acabar com a distância e começar a me beijar.

Lou sorriu vitorioso enquanto eu tateava algum lugar de seu cabelo para conseguir pegar, achando uma dificuldade imensa por conta da água.

\- Desliga a água... – Sussurrei mordendo seu queixo e empurrando seu corpo um pouco. Ele fez o que eu pedi e logo a única coisa que era ouvida no banheiro eram as gotas de água caindo e descendo no ralo além da respiração acelerada de Louis.

Louis passou os dedos pela lateral de meu corpo e puxou minha camiseta ensopada até ela também estar caindo no chão tão audível quando a água. Meu jeans foi o próximo a cair com uma dificuldade maior por ser apertado e estar totalmente colado em meu corpo também por conta da água.

\- Gostoso. – Ele grunhiu me puxando para outro beijo.

Introduzi minha língua devagar e ele puxou minha cintura até que eu estivesse com as pernas cruzadas em sua cintura e os braços em seu pescoço. Nenhum dos dois atreveu baixar as boxers e o máximo que eu fiz foi grunhir ao sentir sua mão apertar minha bunda com força por baixo do tecido.

\- Eu te amo, sabe disso? – Sussurrei contra seu pescoço assim que ele me permitiu respirar. – Eu te amo muito meu príncipe.

\- Hazz... – Ele murmurou puxando meu cabelo pra que eu saísse dali e encarasse-o. – Eu também te amo.

Ficamos daquele jeito por algum tempo, grunhindo ao avançar a mão no ponto sensível do outro ou somente gemendo enquanto o frio deixava tudo mais incrivelmente gostoso. Realmente não fizemos nada demais além de beijos e chupões e parecia perfeitamente o.k. ficar somente naquilo. Depois eu o deixei lavar meu cabelo e ele deixou eu beijar todas as tatuagens que ele tinha da cintura pra cima, rindo quando eu beijei as de seu peitoral porque ele tem cocegas nesse local.

Assim que saímos do banheiro eu vesti uma boxer sua e uma camiseta que eu deixara aqui para levar pro festival. Coloquei a que eu molhei para secar assim como meu jeans e nós fomos deitar, o que restou foi eu assistindo Breaking Bad sozinho que ele ficou chorando para assistir e acabou dormindo nos dez primeiros minutos.

-x-

\- Você não esqueceu de pegar aquelas jujubas que eu comprei, certo? Porque eu esqueci. – Louis disse rindo enquanto ligava o carro e eu terminava de avisar à Zayn que nós estávamos saindo.

\- Eu coloquei na sua mochila. – Avisei colocando o cinto e bocejando sonolento.

Ainda eram 6 horas da manhã e eu acabei assistindo mais episódios do que deveria, indo dormir quando Louis acordou 3 horas para ir ao banheiro.

\- Encosta a cadeira e dorme. – Ele sugeriu ligando o som baixinho e The Fray começou a tocar no carro antes silencioso.

\- Não, eu não vou deixar você sozinho. – Recusei inclinando e fazendo um movimento ninja para deitar minha cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Tem certeza que não quer passar em casa para falar com sua mãe?

\- Nem, ela nem vai estar em casa, aposto. – Falei bufando e ele somente deu uma risada.

\- Daqui a pouco eu te acordo. Durma príncipe.

Eu não iria dizer não porque ele iria insistir até que eu dormisse então me endireitei na cadeira e fechei os olhos, somente ouvindo o som e o motor ao fundo quase inaudível.

Lou então começou a cantarolar a música que acabara de começar e eu me encolhi ao perceber qual era.

\- Step one you say "we need to talk", he walks you say "sit down its just a talk", he smiles politely back at you, you just stare politely right on through.

Talvez essa música conte uma parte de minha história mas Louis não parecia perceber isso e eu não conseguiria mandar ele parar, sua voz maravilhosa soando pelo carro alta, diferente de todas as vezes que ele canta baixinho, parecia muito preciosa pra ser atrapalhada.

\- Some sort of windows to your right, as he goes left and you stay right, between the lines of fear and blame and you begin to wonder why you came...

\- Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stay up with you all night, had I known how to save a life... - Eu o atrapalhei para cantar essa parte porque é ai onde eu digo que a música cantou uma parte de minha vida. O que eu fiz de errado para perder um amigo?

Abri os olhos e Louis não me olhava e focava estritamente na estrada que acabara de começar assim que saímos do limite da cidade. Seu braço se moveu e ele desligou a música em um movimento baixo, deixando o carro cair em um silencio mortal e quase doloroso para os ouvidos.

\- Desculpa. – Sua voz sussurrou depois de algum tempo e eu somente balancei a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não Lou... Tá tudo bem...

\- Eu nem percebi Harry, sério.

\- Já disse que tá tudo bem! – Rebati levantando as palmas e fazendo um gesto exasperado no ar.

\- Ok?

\- Desculpa.

\- Harry. – Ele suspirou e eu somente balancei a cabeça e liguei o som novamente, trocando de faixa e começando a ouvir o piano de Vienna começar a preencher docemente o carro.

\- Vamos esquecer tudo bem?

\- Ok. – Ele disse virando o rosto sério pra mim segurando firmemente no volante e eu me mexi rapidamente para beijar seus lábios frios e macios.

Voltei a sentar quieto e ele não sorriu nem nada apesar de ter devolvido o selinho rápido de forma calorosa. Resolvi optar por ficar calado e somente cantarolar o CD do The Fray que veio seguido por uma playlist com um mix de várias músicas desde Avenged Sevenfold, passando por U2 indo pra The Calling e acabando em The Killers que foi quando eu finalmente cochilei para acordar com o carro sendo parado e a porta sendo aberta e fechada ao meu lado.

Abri os olhos e estávamos do lado de vastos campos verdes no meio do nada e Louis estava indo até o carro parado em nossa frente onde Niall e Liam estavam abrindo o bagageiro enquanto Zayn estava ao lado alongando os braços.

Louis havia deixado o carro ligado provavelmente porque eu estava dentro então eu tive que tirar a chave antes de sair e ir até eles. Assim que eu bati a porta do carro todos me olharam e Lou esticou o braço pra que eu fosse me encaixar ali.

\- Oi gente.

\- Hiya Harold!

\- Hey Harreh.

\- Eu precisava parar para me esticar porque eu estava sentindo minhas costas quebrarem sozinhas. – Zayn disse ainda se esticando e Louis assentiu com os braços em volta de meus ombros.

\- Eu também. – Ele disse enquanto Niall me oferecia uma lata de energético que ele pegava de um cooler e oferecia para os meninos também.

Deveriam ser talvez oito horas da manhã ainda e o sol estava visível apesar de ventar bastante. Zayn pegou uma cerveja e disse pra Liam que ele dirigiria agora, sentando ao lado do cooler e dividindo a cerveja com Niall.

\- Acho que quando a gente chegar lá já vai estar bem cheio, tipo, tem gente lá de HC que fora ontem. – Liam disse rodando as chaves do carro no dedo.

\- Também acho mas é melhor assim. Chegar quando não tem quase ninguém é uma merda.

\- Pelo menos a gente não passa vergonha tentando armar as barracas. – Niall disse suspirando e Liam riu.

\- Só vocês têm dificuldade para montar as barracas.

\- Liam, não temos culpa de não saber ler sueco. – Niall disse abraçando o futuro namorado, se os céus quiserem.

\- Eu também não sei sueco.

\- Liam, bebe, não temos culpa de você ser uma aberração da natureza. – Zayn imitou a voz de Niall e todos rimos menos Liam que bufou.

\- Saber montar uma barraca é aberração da natureza desde quando mesmo?

\- Não discuta conosco Payne, somos muito burros para falar com uma inteligência tão avançada como você. – Louis disse risonho e Liam ficou com uma cara mais alugada.

\- Vocês são idiotas.

\- Burro e idiota é diferente.

\- Harry, cale a boca do seu namorado burro e idiota. – Liam disse bufando e sorrindo pra mim e eu deixei uma risadinha escapar.

\- Amor, melhor você calar a boca. – Avisei e ele somente deu uma risadinha, fechando mais os braços e consequentemente me fechando mais em um quase abraço.

\- Ele disse pra você calar minha boca. – Ele sussurrou beijando minha bochecha e depois inclinando até minha boca, depositando um selinho demorado e molhado nela.

\- Era pro Harry calar sua boca ou você calar a dele? – Zayn perguntou fingindo estar confuso e eu ri.

\- Já tá bêbado? Mudem de assunto – Bufei e Louis me puxou pra um abraço de verdade, enfiando minha cabeça em seu pescoço e eu não queria tira-la mesmo então fiquei parado e virando o rosto para conseguir continuar vendo os garotos e ainda estar em seu abraço.

\- Terminem logo porque eu quero chegar cedo. – Zayn bufou e todos sorrimos.

\- Ninguém sabe porquê. – Falei rindo enquanto passava o nariz devagar na camiseta de Louis que cheirava ao perfume que ele passa nas palhetas do ar condicionado do carro.

Niall disse que precisava "ir ao banheiro" e saiu de nosso campo de visão. Liam pegou as latinhas e garrafa e colocou de volta no cooler fechando o bagageiro e Lou continuou comigo debaixo de seu braço envolto em meu peitoral.

\- Para. – Resmunguei tentando não rir enquanto ele continuava a tentar beliscar meus mamilos. – Louis!

\- Escandaloso. – Ele disse risonho me dando um último beijo antes de os meninos se despedirem e todos irmos para os carros.

\- As chaves Harold. – Lou lembrou.

\- Quer que eu dirija?

\- Não precisa babe.

\- Deixa eu dirigir. – Falei fazendo biquinho e ele sorriu - Vamos bunda gorda, para o banco do carona.

\- Você gosta da minha bunda gorda. – Ele rebateu quando entrou no carro e eu ri enquanto ligava o carro.

\- Amo. – Falei piscando e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Me sinto usado, sempre usado. – Ele reclamou ligando o som novamente.

\- Você gosta de ser usado. – Brinquei e ele deu uma risada alta, balançando a cabeça.

\- Amo.

Ficamos nessas brincadeirinhas safadas até ele decidir cochilar enquanto eu tentava ir na mesma velocidade que Liam que estava bem em nossa frente.

Algumas câimbras, alguns estalos de ossos, minha coluna acabada, vários bocejos... enfim... bastante tempo depois Louis acordou e trocou de lugar comigo enquanto parávamos novamente no acostamento junto com os garotos. E foi assim até finalmente chegarmos em Londres algumas horas depois.

Louis estava no volante quando chegamos a uma estradinha de pedrinhas ainda bem no começo de Londres, nem entrando de fato na cidade. Os garotos ainda iam na frente e quem estava no volante agora era Niall que era um pouco mais veloz que Liam A Tartaruga.

\- Antes da gente chegar vou logo avisando Harry, o pessoal daqui é bem legal até estarem bêbados ou drogados então não sai de perto de mim. - Ele disse e eu assenti.

\- Não que eu esteja planejando ficar longe de você, amor. - Respondi prestando atenção em onde íamos. A estrada dava em uma porteira azul da qual estava fechada e Liam desdeu do carro para abri-la e fecha-la.

Continuamos na estrada até chegarmos em uma casa grande que tinha dezenas de carros estacionados na frente e Lou estacionou um pouco mais longe. Descemos e ele foi no bagageiro pegar nossas mochilas pra encontrarmos Zayn e os garotos do outro lado do estacionamento.

Ajudamos os garotos com as mochilas que tinham as barracas e com o cooler que fora carregado de um lado por Niall e do outro por Louis. Fomos para os fundos dessa casa que parecia estar fechada e sem ninguém e lá atrás tinha uma espécie de floresta com o caminho abarrotado de árvores. Lou e Niall foram andando até uma brecha que tinha um caminho todo arrumado com azulejos quebrados de diferentes tamanhos, formatos e tipos. O caminho não fora longe e logo o barulho de pessoas conversando e música alta começou a ficar mais claro a medida que a trilha ia ficando mais larga.

Paramos em uma espécie de clareira enorme com o gramado tão verde que parecia artificial e muitas barracas armadas de um lado e toalhas com pessoas esticadas em cima delas de outro. A maioria delas tinham grupinhos que tocavam violões animadamente, tiravam fotos, bebiam ou fumavam e tinha até um grupinho montando já uma pequena fogueira.

Segui os meninos para o lado das barracas e começamos a montar as nossas duas perto da floresta e não tão longe das barracas das outras pessoas. Pra tudo isso ficar pronto fora boa parte da tarde e quando finalmente paramos de colocar lençóis e travesseiros nas barracas fomos comer as jujubas e biscoitos que Lou e Zayn compraram e tomar as cervejas que enchiam totalmente o cooler.

Niall resolveu ir atrás de gente conhecida e decidimos ir junto, levando um isopor menor que Zayn trouxera com gelo para colocar mais algumas cervejas e energéticos sem ter que ficar abrindo toda hora o cooler.

Os garotos me apresentaram pra um grupo de pessoas de uma Uni em Manchester, que também estavam juntos com um grupo de tatuadores e eles eram bem legais apesar de parecerem já estarem chapados. Sentamos com eles na rodinha e Lou me abraçou de ladinho enquanto um cara chamado Tony tocava no violão uma música boba e fazia todos rirem como hienas.

\- Styles? - Ouvi uma voz soar atrás da gente e me soltei de Lou para conseguir olhar pra trás e ver se o Styles era mesmo eu. E era.

\- Danny? - Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo ao que um amigo meu de bastante tempo me puxava pra um abraço.

\- Caramba mate, você por aqui! O que anda fazendo? Ainda no curso de direito?

\- Yeah mate, e você?

\- Trabalhando em um estúdio de tattoos aqui em Londres. - Ele disse sorrindo e me abraçando novamente. - Cara eu estava com saudades, vivo lembrando de antigamente... Aqueles foram os dias.

\- Realmente - Falei quase um suspiro e vi Niall se levantando ao meu lado, olhando pra trás e vendo Louis parado com uma expressão nada boa. - Ah mate, esses são meus amigos Niall e Liam, acho que você lembra do Zayn certo? E esse é o Louis, meu namorado. Garotos esse é um velho grande amigo meu, Danny.

\- Oi gente, prazer - Ele disse estendendo a mão pra todos eles menos Louis que somente acenou brevemente, ainda com a expressão não muito agradável.

\- Hey Danny.

\- E ai cara?

\- Eu lembro de você, do aniversário do Nicholas! - Zayn disse sorrindo e dando um abraço de lado nele.

\- Eu também lembro mate, como anda a vida?

\- Vai de boa, quer sentar com a gente?

\- Na verdade eu já estava aqui porque são o pessoal que trabalha comigo no estúdio de tatuagem. - Danny disse sorrindo e sentando entre mim e Zayn, Louis não falou nada enquanto sentava ao meu outro lado. Niall e Liam começaram uma conversa animada com o pessoal ao lado deles.

\- É legal ser tatuador em Londres? Tem clientela boa aqui? - Zayn perguntou oferecendo uma cerveja à ele.

\- Melhor do que antigamente em Holmes Chapel, é uma quantidade bem maior e nosso estúdio é bem localizado o que ajuda.

\- Você prefere fazer que tipo de tattoo? – Zayn continuou a perguntar interessado e eu bem sei como ele ama tatuagens.

\- Gosto de frases, eu sou mais fácil com elas. Tribais e tatuagens maiores me deixam cansado e eu não curto muito. - Ele disse sorridente.

\- Então eu estava pensando em fazer uma. - Falei e Danny sorriu pra mim, levantando o polegar em um joinha.

\- Qual tipo?

\- Não sei, o que me sugere?

\- Harry... - A voz baixa de Louis soou atrás de mim e eu olhei para ele que balançava a cabeça negativamente, eu somente ignorei.

\- Nenhuma ideia?

\- Pensei em uma frase...

\- Podemos passar lá no estúdio depois que sairmos daqui o que acha? Pra você eu faço de graça só porque você faz falta Harold.

O braço de Louis em meu joelho apertou fortemente e eu tive que arquear um pouco pra ele não quebrar meu osso.

\- Que foi? - Sussurrei o olhando.

\- Que porra é essa? - Ele sussurrou também pra que só eu o ouvisse e eu quase sorri ao perceber que isso tudo era ciúmes.

\- Eu também sinto falta de quando a gente saia, lembra de como vivíamos sendo expulsos do Cheaser? - Falei relembrando mas também adorando saber que Lou está com ciúmes.

\- Oh meu Deus, nem me lembra! Era minha culpa sempre... - Ele respondeu rindo e eu bufei.

\- Sua e de Nick que ficavam com aquelas apostas bobas. - Falei sorrindo ao ter um pequeno flashback desses dias.

\- Nick faz falta tanto quanto você. - Ele disse apertando os lábios.

\- Yeah...

\- E vocês namoram a quanto tempo? - Danny perguntou sorrindo.

\- Vai fazer um mês. - Falei orgulhoso mas Louis não abriu a boca.

\- Toda sorte do mundo. E você Zayn, solteiro?

\- Yep, eu ando gostando de uma garota que deve estar chegando mas só gostando ainda.

\- Boa sorte pra você também cara. - Danny disse sorrindo e Zayn já um pouco alterado levantou a mão para dar um high five com o outro também provavelmente também quase bêbado.

\- Então Harry... Tá bem diferente. Tá mais alto com certeza e com o cabelo menos enrolado... Tá gostosão.

Eu já ia responder mas Louis afastou meu corpo do dele e se levantou sem falar nada somente bufar e andar para a direção das barracas.

\- Ahn... E-eu já volto... - Falei e Danny somente sorriu e voltou a falar com Zayn, ele nem percebeu o que falou de tão alterado.

Andei devagar até o outro lado da campina onde pouca gente estava e a maioria dentro da barraca com alguma luz lá dentro acessa. Louis estava parado na frente do cooler com a mão nos quadris e o cabelo bagunçado porque ele provavelmente teria puxado-os.

\- Louis o que-

\- Se eu chegar perto desse filho da... filho da mãe, eu vou quebrar a cara dele! Inteira! Quem ele acha que é para te chamar de gostoso Harry? Há, há, eu sou amiguinho dele e do ex dele, há, há como ele está lindo, há! - Ele parecia tentar não gritar e eu tentava chegar perto dele pra abraça-lo mas sem acordo e tudo o que ele fazia era recuar.

\- Mas Louis ele está...

\- Ele está querendo morrer. - Ele me cortou tirando a mão do quadril e puxando os próprios cabelos de sua franja. - E você parece estar adorando, huh?

\- Louis eu não o vejo faz dois anos e éramos grandes amigos! Ele era amigo de infância do Nick.

\- Ah claro. Nick. - Ele quase engasgou e seus olhos começaram a brilhar visivelmente no meio da pouca luz, quase inexistente que tinha no local das barracas.

\- Loui-

\- Você estava gostando não estava? - Sua voz soou baixa, ameaçadora.

\- Eu não-

\- Você está sendo um garoto muito ruim, não Harry? - Ele sussurrou desaprovador, se aproximando e segurando meu quadril com uma força absurda e eu não conseguir segurar o gemido. - Estava gostando de fazer ciúmes? Estava se divertindo?

\- Eu-

\- Entra na barraca. - Ele disse extremamente autoritário e rude, me soltando e colocando novamente a mão no quadril.

\- Qu-que?

\- Eu disse para entrar na barraca. - Ele voltou a rugir e eu me encolhi um pouco milhões de pensamentos passando em minha mente e um deles é que ele fica maravilhoso autoritário.

\- O que você vai fazer?

\- Talvez você só precise de... - Ele disse sorrindo desafiador, segurando meu pulso para me puxar novamente até seu corpo e depositando uma mordida forte em meu pescoço, me fazendo arquear. - Uma lição.


	30. Chapter 30

Como eu sou... Eu, meu primeiro instinto antes de entrar na barraca foi olhar em volta para checar se não tinha ninguém ali. Ela era a mais afastada das outras e chegava até à ser assustador já que ficava desconfortavelmente próximo a floresta e já estava escurecendo o suficiente pra não dar mais de ver as árvores direito.

Assim que eu sentei no meio do mar de lençóis e edredons que eu e Zayn havíamos colocado pra o chão não ficar muito duro, Louis ficou de costas pra mim por segundos para fechar o zíper da barraca até voltar a olhar com o olhar escuro e incrivelmente brilhante.

Se o olhar quase predador tinha o propósito de me assustar ele estava fazendo a porra toda errada, eu estava ficando excitado.

\- Lou...

Antes que eu conseguisse terminar a frase fui empurrado e minhas costas bateram contra um montinho de lençóis que tinha ali. Louis abriu minhas pernas e se posicionou no meio delas, deitando por cima de mim e jogando meus braços pra cima, prendendo-os com suas mãos segurando ambos em acima de minha cabeça.

Arqueei um pouco as costas e eu iria entrelaçar as pernas em seu quadril mas ele balançou a cabeça e somente baixou o corpo para começar a me beijar. Me beijar mesmo.

Eu sentia falta de suas mãos em meu quadril como nossos outros beijos mas ele parecia disposto a me deixar com os braços dessa forma e não largou nem para passar a mão em mim. Sua língua se empurrava contra a minha de uma forma quase pornográfica e eu somente tentava corresponder na mesma intensidade, levantando a cabeça dos lençóis macios para investir contra ele.

A barraca antes fria aos poucos começava a ficar estranhamente quente e menor, iluminada somente pela luz que vinha do outro lado do campo onde a galera estava. O rosto de Louis estava parte escuro e uma pequena parte ainda era fracamente iluminada já que estávamos contra a luz.

Decidi dar atenção à detalhes mais importantes como ele começando a morder sem delicadeza alguma meus lábios, empurrando o quadril levemente no mesmo ritmo que sua língua se movia contra a minha.

O pequeno espaço era preenchido por uma música baixa vinda lá de fora e nossos lábios e línguas movendo-se febrilmente, eu sentindo meu membro endurecer miseravelmente por imaginar que o barulho de seus lábios deixando os meus agora seria o mesmo que seus lábios fariam deixando meu pênis. O pensamento me fez soltar um gemido manhoso e relativamente alto antes que eu pudesse segura-lo e Louis parou bruscamente o beijo.

\- Lou-

\- Você vai ficar caladinho para não chamar atenção de ninguém lá fora e não vai gozar até eu dizer que você pode. Sem gemidos, sem súplicas, não vai me tocar até que eu permita. Entendeu? - Ele rosnou em meu ouvido e eu senti metade das células de meu corpo se arrepender de ter gostado de fazer ciúmes e a outra metade gostando dessa possessão repentina e gritando internamente por mais, mais e mais. Eu sou um idiota, excitado. - Perguntei se você me entendeu, Harry.

\- Y-yeah... - Voltei a falar quase em um gemido porque porra, ele estava totalmente descontrolado e ao mesmo tempo com um controle fora do comum, parecendo calcular cada movimento ao soltar meus braços, tudo muito confuso e eu muito excitado para perder tempo em tentar entender.

Assim que meus braços foram liberados eu tentei puxar sua camiseta mas ele afastou minhas mãos de seu corpo e fez um sinal pra que eu sentasse no qual eu obedeci calado e encarando seus olhos com as pupilas extremamente dilatadas pelas condições de luz.

Louis puxou minha camisa bruscamente, voltando a me beijar e me puxando para sentar em suas pernas cobertas pelo jeans escuro, espero que não por muito tempo. Suas mãos seguraram meu quadril com força e me fizeram rebolar em cima de sua ereção evidente que deveria estar tão dolorida quanto a minha ainda repreendidas pelo tecido.

Tirei seu cinto com uma certa urgência e até medo de sua reprovação mas ele somente se ocupou em lamber e chupar pontos em meu pescoço que ele já sabia bem qual o efeito. Desabotoei quase quebrando os botões grossos do jeans e descendo o zíper com tanta vontade de machuquei até um pouco a ponta de meu dedo. Me ajoelhei com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e ele elevou-se um pouco para retirar o tecido com pressa e atrapalhado, sua camisa sendo a próxima a sair voando.

Nem baixei suas boxers antes dele voltar a me beijar com uma possessão descontrolada, me apertando com força e me puxando pra cima de seu corpo até que eu estivesse roçando o meu contra sua ereção.

\- Lembrando que você gemer, se tocar, implorar ou gozar antes de eu permitir vai ter uma punição pior, entendido Styles? - Ele rugiu segurando meu maxilar com uma só mão e me fazendo olha-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Eu estava completamente excitado e sentindo meu membro latejar contra minha cueca de uma forma tremendamente dolorosa, cada veia parecia pulsar em uma intensidade diferente tornando tudo pior ainda. Louis é a culpa. Esse jeito totalmente dominante me pegou de surpresa, principalmente porque eu nunca o vi fazendo coisas do tipo ou falando dessa forma. E eu não estou reclamando, na verdade estou envergonhado de estar à beira de um ataque nervoso ou à alguns passos de começar a implorar que ele me fodesse com força e com raiva, até que eu não estivesse sentindo mais meu próprio corpo.

Porque essa é a porra da verdade. Louis com ciúmes está me deixando à beira de um colapso e se ele não me tocar eu provavelmente irei começar a implorar...

E isso fará eu ser punido...

E eu quero ser punido.

Ele voltou a subir os quadris para tirar as boxers e eu terminei de retira-la por suas pernas junto com o jeans, quase salivando ao voltar a encara-lo.

Meus olhos desceram sem delongas ou timidez alguma e eu tive que morder meus lábios com força para não deixar um gemido escapar por eles enquanto o membro de Louis entrava em meu campo de visão. Cravei minhas unhas curtas em suas costas e ele desceu os braços rapidamente para se masturbar algumas vezes, não me permitindo toca-lo.

Eu queria gritar, gemer palavrões intermináveis, pedir trégua pra que eu pudesse me tocar, gemer que eu queria ele dentro de mim mas eu somente me mordi com mais força, fechando os olhos e deixando um suspiro trêmulo preencher o local junto com gemidos baixos de Louis.

Optei por não olha-lo mais porque ele nem sequer tinha os olhos abertos enquanto movimentava a mão precisamente pra cima e pra baixo então decidi ficar encarando descaradamente seu pênis ereto totalmente vermelho, veias grossas e em tom de roxo ressaltadas em toda sua extensão e a glande coberta de pré gozo aparecendo e desaparecendo a medida que ele movimentava a mão.

Sem saber o que eu deveria de fato fazer, ou melhor, o que eu estava permitido de fato fazer, encostei a cabeça em seu ombro e fiquei soltando pequenos suspiros contidos e quase soluços, ainda observando ele se masturbar com força com a mão direita.

Sussurrar seu nome não me parecia uma opção viável, tentar tirar sua mão dali pra que eu fizesse o trabalho muito menos então fiquei somente tentando focar em outra coisa que não fosse a dor que eu sentia em meu pênis ainda coberto pelo jeans ridiculamente apertado. Apesar de eu não ter sido permitido beija-lo, ele mesmo virou o rosto e inclinou o rosto pra que eu lhe desse selinhos molhados e barulhentos, sussurrando inúmeros palavrões com a voz baixa contra meus lábios enquanto continuava a trabalhar arduamente nele mesmo.

Algum tempo depois percebi que Louis não parecia com planos de me deixar toca-lo nem muito menos me foder, até que um estalo pareceu iluminar meus pensamentos desconcertados e eu praticamente deixei um gemido escapar, mordendo o ombro de Louis pra que isso não acontecesse.

Apesar de ser exatamente isso que ele quer.

Ele quer que eu solte algum gemido vendo-o se masturbar pra ele possa me aplicar alguma punição. Ele quer que eu o desobedeça. Droga, meu namorado é um pervertido perfeito. E isso definitivamente não é algo ruim, nem chega perto de ser.

Toquei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos pra vira-lo e depositar um beijo em seus lábios que acabou virando algo mais caloroso novamente. Introduzi minha língua ali, perguntando a mim mesmo se o gesto era digno de alguma coisa, mas Louis não pareceu se incomodar então me aproximei até sua mão estar tocando meu corpo enquanto fodia seu pênis com precisão. Louis não me afastou, somente pôs a mão em meu quadril e devolveu o beijo da mesma forma, lubrificando meus lábios e mordendo-os como se fosse algum doce pra ele.

Resolvi arriscar e juntei todas as forças de meu corpo para descer a mão até seu abdômen, chegando sem delongas até seu membro e afundando meu polegar em sua glande quente e melecada ao que ele quase arrancava um pedaço de minha boca em surpresa antes de jogar a cabeça pra trás para gemer roucamente e assim que ele se recuperou, voltou a antiga posição e me olhou... desafiador. Eu quero isso. Quero tanto que arrisquei passar o dedo no mesmo local, sentindo seu corpo estremecer novamente e ele aumentar o ritmo da punheta.

Louis arregalou os olhos ligeiramente quando eu subi o dedo coberto com seu pré gozo quente e o levei até minha boca, chupando-o sugestivamente e olhando-o da forma mais inocente que eu conseguira.

\- Eu estou pagando para ver Tomlinson. – Grunhi inclinando até sua orelha e mordendo seu lóbulo levemente, entrelaçando meus dedos em seu cabelo enquanto meu sangue era bombeado em uma velocidade quase dolorosa em meus pulsos e nas pontas de meu dedo. – Eu quero ser punido babe, com força.

Louis cravou as unhas em meu quadril e me tirou de seu colo na mesma hora, me fazendo olhar diretamente para seu rosto mal iluminado e as bochechas em um tom profundo de vermelho. Seu olhar era de advertência mas meu pênis pulsava dolorosamente demais pra que eu somente pedisse desculpas e pedisse pra ele parar. Eu definitivamente não faria isso. Não mesmo.

Eu quase deixei um sorriso satisfeito escapar ao que ele quase arrancou meu jeans com uma brutalidade excessiva e excitante, levando questões de segundos para me deixar totalmente nu e submisso a qualquer tipo de coisa que ele queira fazer, só por favor, faça.

\- Mãos e joelhos, Harry. – Ele disse duramente e baixo contra meu peitoral, fazendo meu sangue parecer estar correndo todo e somente para a região das minhas pernas.

Parte de minha mente, bem pequena, se perguntava com que cara nós ficaríamos se os garotos entrassem ou sequer chegassem perto dessa droga de barraca e o pensamento me fez quase perder toda a coragem e excitação repentina. Quase.

\- Eles não vão entrar aqui porque não são idiotas Harry. – Louis disse baixinho parecendo ler meus pensamentos enquanto passava as mãos geladas por minhas costas. – Relaxa.

Bom, se era uma confirmação para relaxar que eu queria, agora eu tenho ela e estou satisfeito. Minha vontade era de gemer e implorar que Louis puxasse meus cabelos enquanto se colocava inteiro dentro de mim, mas o máximo que eu estava conseguindo era roçar minhas pernas umas nas outras para aliviar a dor e excitação que brincavam com todas as células de meu corpo.

Essa posição pra mim sempre fora estranha e eu já cheguei a recusar faze-la pelo o resto da minha vida, a vulnerabilidade que ela impõe era algo da qual eu simplesmente não conseguia me acostumar mesmo estando com Nick à anos, não me deixava com vontade de continuar nada por vergonha de estar totalmente à mostra pra ele. Isso parece ter mudado porque assim que eu procurei uma fixação melhor no chão da barraca para meu joelho, tudo o que eu mais queria era algo dentro de mim. Alguém. E isso deve ser o fato porque estamos falando de Louis. Ele quem está passando as mãos vagarosamente em minhas costas e nuca enquanto eu praticamente arqueio as costas para me encostar em alguma parte nua de seu corpo.

Isso me remete a pensar por vagarosos segundos que talvez eu tivesse o Nick mais como um melhor amigo esse tempo todo do que como um namorado de verdade. Talvez nós tenhamos feito sexo esse tempo todo somente para suprir necessidades e por atração, mas eu sempre o tive como um amigo antes de considera-lo namorado então... Droga, porque eu estou pensando nessas coisas agora?

Senti a mão de Louis descer por minhas costas e chegar até minhas pernas com um toque firme dessa vez, me fazendo arquear pra que meu corpo encostasse em suas pernas. Então eu quase literalmente vi estrelas e deixei um gemido alto e grosso de puro deleite escapar por meus lábios ao que Louis segurou sem cuidado algum meu membro e bombeou somente uma vez antes de me fazer ver estrelas novamente, mas agora com um tapa.

Droga isso é muito gostoso.

Eu não tive a menor preocupação em segurar outro gemido ao que suas mãos agarraram meu cabelo e puxaram-me pra trás com força, minhas costas arqueando e minha bunda encostando em seu pênis enquanto eu mordia minha gengiva com força.

\- Eu disse quieto, não disse babe? – Ele quase rugiu contra meu ouvido, arqueando-se por cima de meu corpo para depositar um beijo em minhas costas quase perto de minha nuca. – Você quer apanhar, não quer Harry? Você estava gostando de fazer ciúmes, não estava?

Outro tapa foi desferido no mesmo local ainda prazerosamente ardendo e eu novamente tive que me morder para não gemer, achando que essa brincadeira toda estava me deixando em um nível absurdo de excitação.

\- Me responde! – Ele voltou a rugir contra minha pele das costas e uma mordida logo começava a arder em minha cintura, me fazendo mexer as pernas com força na tentativa de faze-las roçarem pelo menos em minhas bolas.

\- Yeah... – Respondi mais em uma tentativa de camuflar o gemido estrangulado que já escapava de minha boca.

A vontade de tocar meu membro era maior que a vontade de jogar Louis no chão e mandar sua punição a merda enquanto sentava em seu pênis, e eu sabia exatamente o que eu ganharia por fazer isso, por isso mesmo eu fiz.

Eu sentia a mão de Louis bater em minha nádega esquerda enquanto ele continuava a se masturbar mas eu estava mais focado em tirar a mão do edredom e leva-la até meu membro. Assim que eu me toquei e continuei a morder minha própria boca – já totalmente cheia de pequenos cortes – para evitar o gemido, Louis bateu novamente em minha nádega mas agora na que ainda não havia apanhado e logo ambas formigavam de uma maneira fodidamente gostosa mas meu membro voltava a implorar por atenção assim que minhas mãos foram retiradas de lá.

Minhas pernas foram calmamente reposicionadas pelas mãos de Louis e logo estavam apertadas uma contra a outra, da forma como eu fizera algum tempo atrás pra roça-las em meus testículos.

Minha mente trabalhava duro para conseguir registrar tudo o que acontecia e meu coração fazia o mesmo para conseguir aguentar e não parar de vez, meus pulsos já estavam doendo tanto pela posição quanto pelo sangue passando por eles em uma velocidade assustadora.

Senti minha vista escurecer como em uma queda brusca de pressão assim que o membro de Louis adentrou... não minha entrada, mas minhas pernas. Desgraçado, ele não vai de fato entrar em mim e isso já fazia parte de um plano! Puta que pariu.

Ele juntara minhas pernas e as segurava com força pra que não se separassem enquanto eu somente tentava ao máximo continuar com raiva e não achar isso interessantemente prazeroso.

Minha cabeça tombou como se deixa-la em pé fosse muito difícil e no exato momento realmente estava. As unhas de Louis cravaram com força em minhas coxas e eu já estava começando a sentir vestígios, o prazer irradiando tão forte que parecia prestes a me fazer desmaiar. Dolorosamente prazeroso.

Decidi ir no embalo antes que eu morresse ali mesmo e Louis se sentisse culpado, começando a tombar minhas costas pra trás e me juntando a simulação de penetração que era feito em minhas pernas. Meu namorado sussurrava palavrões e marcava minha pele com suas unhas de forma possessiva, silenciosamente gritando que eu sou dele enquanto continuava a foder minhas pernas com força, da mesma forma que eu queria que estivesse sendo em outro lugar.

\- Diga a quem você pertence Harry... – Ele voltou a falar grossamente, me fazendo tremer e ter alguns espasmos na região do abdômen ao que seus dedos voltaram a puxar meus cabelos pra trás e me fazer soltar um gemido alto demais. Outro tapa. – Fala quem te faz se sentir bem babe, eu quero ouvir você dizer quem fode você gostoso, quem falta passar mal observando essas pernas fodidamente gostosas, me diz quem você pensa ao se masturbar no banho... Quem te faz sentir preenchido... Diz pra mim quem você adora que toque seu corpo, principalmente aqui... – Ele provocou baixando a mão de uma das minhas coxas até meu pênis e meus testículos.

\- Oh Lou... Você amor... S-só você! – Quase gritei tentando sustentar meu próprio corpo e levei outro tapa por isso.

\- Baixo babe, você iria odiar que o Danny ouvisse que você está tendo suas pernas fodidas e implorando pra ser fodido em outro lugar, não iria?

Seu nome começou a sair pela minha boca quase como um mantra e Louis não tinha piedade ao descer sua palma em minhas nádegas. Nem liguei mais em tentar não gemer, pouco ligando se estava sendo alto ou não enquanto ele passava a mão em minha fenda e enchia seu polegar de pré gozo, levando-o até minha entrada e esfregando o digito com vontade do local, me fazendo soluçar e movimentar o corpo ao encontro de seu pênis com mais rapidez. Logo eu já não ligava se estava ou não sendo fodido onde eu queria e tudo o que passava pela minha cabeça era Louis Louis Louis Louis.

Alguns minutos depois e eu sentia que se não me tocasse eu iria explodir e sair voando para todos os lados da barraca, Louis havia parado de me masturbar em certo ponto e eu sabia perfeitamente que era tudo parte de sua vingança por eu ter achado fofo ele com ciúmes e não cansado resolvi continuar. Louis puxava meu cabelo, batia em minhas nádegas com uma força absurda e cravava os dedos em minha pele todas as vezes que eu levava minhas mãos até minha ereção, isso tudo me deixava em um estado caótico e excitado de uma forma que eu não me lembro de ter estado em toda minha vida.

Aos poucos minhas pernas começaram a balançar miseravelmente e minhas mãos pareciam querer ceder a qualquer segundo, a barraca sendo preenchida por Louis repetindo 'porra, porra, porra' e meu nome no meio disso enquanto tudo o que eu sentia era minhas pernas molhadas por seu pré gozo que escorria por minhas coxas lentamente e lubrificavam o local onde ele investia fortemente, batendo seus testículos contra minhas coxas de forma audível e incrivelmente excitante.

\- Você é meu e de mais ninguém, Harry, só meu. – Ele disse voltando a cravar as unhas em minhas coxas antes que eu caísse sentindo o mundo inteiro virar um borrão sem importância ao que meu corpo chegava ao ápice em meio a espasmos contínuos por todo meu estomago e pernas.

Louis grunhiu meu nome antes de deixar minha perna cheia de seu gozo quente escorrendo por toda minha coxa, tombando em cima de minhas costas e ofegando contra meu corpo enquanto eu tentava voltar a respirar direito.

-x-

\- Lou...? – Chamei depois de algum tempo calados sentindo os batimentos cardíacos um do outro. Minhas pernas doíam levemente porque eu estava mais ocupado em me deleitar na sensação de seu corpo nu sobre o meu.

\- Babe.

\- Desculpa te fazer ciúmes, você sabe que eu só quero você... - Murmurei me encolhendo e trazendo seu corpo pra perto mas ele não deixou e se levantou.

Fiquei assistindo meio assustado ele se mover até o canto da barraca sem me olhar mas ele somente tirou de lá algumas roupas, voltando e limpando suas pernas e seu estômago com a minha camiseta, vindo até mim e erguendo minhas pernas doloridas para passar a camiseta nelas também e em minha barriga e peitoral.

Me afastei do local sujo de esperma e Louis puxou o lençol pra junta-lo com as roupas que sujamos. Me sentei da melhor forma que eu consegui para vestir meus jeans e a camiseta limpa que ele me estendeu e ajudou a colocar. Depois de tudo limpo e as coisas sujas guardadas dentro da nossa mochila, Louis se vestiu e veio deitar ao meu lado, me puxando para seu colo.

\- Não quero você perto dele, entendeu? - Sua voz autoritária soou baixa e eu assenti, alegremente passando o nariz em sua camiseta.

\- Tudo bem. - Falei me movendo um pouco e beijando sua bochecha enquanto ele passava os dedos em meu cabelo. - Não tem aquele lance da tal brincadeira hoje?

\- Tem, mas é só meia noite e ainda está bem cedo. - Ele disse tateando o local até achar seu celular que havia caído de seu bolso em alguma parte da noite. - Ainda são seis e meia.

\- Eu... Estou com sono. - Admiti passando os dedos em minha barba rala e correndo minha mão até meus olhos. Eu precisava me barbear mas ela assim também é bem legal... - Acha que eu deveria tirar?

\- Hum?

\- A barba... Acha que eu deveria tirar? - Repeti e ele se ajustou um pouco para roçar a bochecha contra a minha.

\- Me fura algumas vezes mas você fica lindo, sempre lindo. - Ele disse me dando um beijo curto e molhado antes de me abraçar novamente.

\- Se te fura então eu vou tirar. - Decretei e ele balançou o rosto vagarosamente.

\- Não Hazzy, eu gosto quando você roça nas minhas pernas ou na minha barriga... - Ele admitiu baixinho e envergonhado e eu dei uma risadinha em consentimento.

\- Ok...

A barraca voltou a ficar em silêncio por alguns minutos e Louis parecia mergulhado em profundos pensamentos, traçando linhas em minhas costas vagarosamente com suas unhas curtas depois de ter puxado o tecido de minha camiseta para alcançar a pele. A música lá fora era agradável e bem tocada, talvez fosse Niall quem estivesse tocando porque o Irlandês é realmente bom, mas não dava para saber e nem reconhecer somente uma voz porque várias cantavam juntas ao ritmo de RHCP.

\- Louis? - Chamei fracamente depois de algum tempo e ele se mexer um pouquinho antes de responder.

\- Hum?

\- Eu estava pensando em algo...

Louis me virou novamente e deixou-me encostar em seu braço estendido por detrás de minha cabeça.

\- O que seria...?

\- Eu... Eu estava pensando em Nick. - Falei devagar e esperei alguns segundos até a coragem voltar ao meu corpo, mas Louis respondeu mais rápido.

\- Porque você estava pensando nele? - Sua voz forçava uma curiosidade inexistente na tentativa de esconder o desapontamento.

\- Eu estava pensando que não senti várias coisas que sinto com você quando estava com ele. - Admiti em voz alta e foi de alguma forma uma confissão tanto pra ele quanto pra mim.

\- O-o que você quer dizer com isso? - Ele gaguejou tocando meu queixo pra que eu o olhasse diretamente nos olhos.

\- Eu... - Tudo bem, porque ter vergonha de falar algo para meu namorado? Eu tenho que parar de agir assim porque somos amigos também. Chega de vergonha de falar coisas pra ele. - Eu não sei explicar direito mas é como se nós fossemos amigos por todo esse tempo e nunca tivemos consciência disso porque nunca estivemos com outras pessoas. Talvez o fato de termos se sentindo atraído um pelo outro nos levou a manter relações mais... intimas, do que os amigos compartilham mas... Mas eu às vezes acho que nós éramos grandes amigos que satisfaziam um ao outro de todas as formas, não como se eu fosse seu namorado de fato. Eu juro que não sei como explicar mas... Mas tínhamos vergonha de trocar carinhos às vezes e só ficamos mexendo no cabelo um do outro e falando bobagens pelo dia todo... Com você é diferente Lou, eu espero o dia inteiro por seu toque e por mim nós ficaríamos pra sempre desse jeito. Não sei explicar mesmo amor, eu passei bastante tempo tendo uma espécie de amizade colorida com alguém e só agora eu estou aproveitando o romance com todos os lados dele...

\- Harry...

\- E isso parece errado porque sinto que estou jogando todos os toques e beijos que eu tivera com Nick, mas não é isso... Droga eu estou tão confuso. - Choraminguei enfiando minha cabeça em seu pescoço e ele balançou vagamente a cabeça.

\- Eu entendo Harry. - Ele sussurrou ainda mexendo em meu corpo como se eu fosse um gatinho pequeno e solitário. - Você não faz ideia de como eu entendo cada palavra que você diz e... Não precisa se sentir ruim por isso, você só precisa organizar essa cabeça.

Sorri ao que ele afagou meus cachos, afundando os dedos em meu couro cabeludo e me puxando pra um beijo mais profundo, nossas línguas voltando a se enroscarem uma na outra enquanto eu me esticava até estar em cima de seu corpo. Louis então começou a sussurrar palavras doces e " eu te amo's " entre os beijos e eu só respondia com " uhum's " que saíam mais como gemidos manhosos fazendo nossos lábios vibrarem, não conseguindo formar palavras ou fazê-las saírem de minha boca.

\- Gente, é seguro entrar? - A voz de Liam soou perto da gente e eu desgrudei de Louis como se fosse um ladrão sendo preso em flagrante ou uma criança passando o dedo no bolo antes dos parabéns.

\- Entra Lima Bean. - Louis respondeu me puxando de novo enquanto revirava os olhos divertido e envolvia meu quadril em seu braço.

\- Oh, achei que vocês fossem estar nus e cheio de gozo por todo o corpo e ew... - Liam disse fazendo uma careta confusa e Louis balançou a cabeça divertido.

\- Ainda não Payno, mas se você sair e nos der algum tempo depois voltar aqui pode ser que realizemos seu sonho.

\- Meu sonho? - Liam perguntou debochado sentando ao lado da porta da barraca e fechando somente a aba que impedia os mosquitos de entrar, deixando o acampamento visível lá atrás.

\- Eu sei que seu sonho é ver um sextape nosso. Admita, vamos. - Louis continuou a brincar e Liam bufou enquanto eu ficava impassível, dando risadinhas quieto na minha.

\- Sextape? De vocês? Eu acho que você me confundiu com Niall, babe. - Liam disse divertido e eu bufei agarrando ao pescoço de Louis.

\- Babe meu e não seu - Avisei e Liam sorriu.

\- Seu claro.

Liam ficou em silêncio algum tempo e eu fechei os olhos sentindo Louis massagear minha cabeça e roçar nossos pés uns nos outros.

\- Cadê o Niall, Liam?

\- Hum... Ele tá tocando violão. - Liam disse vagarosamente.

\- Você já pediu ele em namoro? - Louis perguntou - discretamente - e eu ouvi Liam engasgar e gaguejar antes de respirar fundo para responder coerentemente.

\- Eu... Eu... Estou esperando vir alguma ideia especial, eu não faço ideia de como fazer isso e ele também não sabe que eu quero porque na cabeça dele talvez eu passe o resto da vida negando que sou gay e ele ainda vai estar esperando. - O tom de Liam era quase desesperado e eu resolvi abrir os olhos e sentar - de uma forma muito estranha porque minhas pernas e virilha pareciam estar assadas - pra encara-lo.

\- Quer ajuda mate?

\- Por favor - Ele olhou suplicante por alguns segundos antes de desviar os olhos e focar fora da barraca onde Niall contagiava o acampamento inteiro.

\- Alguma ideia, Harold? - Louis perguntou deitando a cabeça em meu colo.

\- Talvez... Não sei... - Divaguei tentando montar alguma coisa em minha mente.

\- Fala logo Harry, pelo amor de Deus. - Liam disse se aproximando com os olhos cheios de expectativa e começando a brincar com os dedos do pé de Lou que começou a fechar os olhos e dar risadinhas que nem da última vez.

\- Que tal a gente fazer algo na hora da tal brincadeira?

\- Como assim?

\- Umm... Sei lá, colocamos alguma coisa na floresta que seja como um pedido de namoro e "acidentalmente" fazemos Niall encontrar. - Falei sorridente ao ver o rosto de Liam se iluminar.

\- Gênio!

\- Meu - Louis riu empurrando Liam com o pé e mexendo em meu jeans.

\- Então como faremos isso?

\- Qual será o pedido, você quer fazer ele com o quê? - Perguntei e Liam balançou a cabeça, começando a pensar.

\- Não sei... - Ele choramingou e Louis bufou irritado.

\- Imprestável, pensa logo!

\- Colocamos Liam no meio da floresta e levamos Niall até lá, depois você canta pra ele, toca sei lá e pede ele em namoro.

\- Nossa Louis, eu no meio da floresta à noite, você é incrível mate. - Liam debochou e eu estalei os dedos.

\- Sabe as lamparinas que a gente comprou e tal, que guarda a velinha dentro para não apagar com o vento, parece uma casinha e tudo mais... - Fui pensando e falando alto. - A gente podia colocar isso em volta de você Liam pra ele poder te enxergar e vice versa. Não em volta do seu corpo mas no chão perto...

\- Onde elas estão?

\- Guardadas nas mochilas porque a gente usaria só mais tarde. - Liam respondeu Louis - Mas só são cinco delas e o que vocês vão usar para ir pro meio da floresta, no caso me encontrar?

\- Pedimos lanternas emprestadas. - Louis sugeriu e eu sorri.

\- Yep.

\- Ok... Então Harry vem comigo?

\- Pode ser. - Sorri e Lou se sentou também, tirando seus dedinhos das mãos de Liam.

\- Eu vou dar um jeito de Niall chegar até vocês e ai você faz sua parte Payno. - Lou disse piscando pra Liam que sorria de orelha à orelha.

\- Vamos fazer em um lugar perto daqui, pra que dê de ver as luzes do acampamento - Falei e Liam assentiu. - Você sabe tocar violão?

\- Yep.

\- Então parece que teremos dois solteiros a menos no mundo. - Louis disse batendo nas costas de Liam.

\- Ai eu amo vocês! - Ele disse se ajoelhando e vindo jogar o peso metade em meu corpo e metade em cima do corpo de Louis. - Amo, amo, amo. Vou contar pra Zayn.

Liam abriu o zíper novamente e saiu da barraca quase dando mortais em direção aos garotos lá do outro lado. Louis bufou e se moveu para conseguir fechar o zíper, virando pra mim com um sorriso.

\- Awn eles dois são tão, awn awn! - Falei imitando uma garota e Louis se aproximou rindo e passando a mão em minha franja, colocando-a pra trás e se inclinando para me beijar.

\- Nós somos mais. - Ele disse contra meus lábios e sentou com uma perna em cada lado de meu quadril, me fazendo arquear um pouco.

\- Uhum... - Comecei com os ' uhum's ' de novo ao que ele enchia meu rosto de beijos molhados e demorados, passando a mão em meus cabelos.

Lou se inclinou minimamente e sua bunda roçou em minha coxa, me fazendo soltar um muxoxo dolorido e ele parar com os beijos.

\- Doendo? - Sua voz saiu carregada de preocupação mas eu somente balancei a cabeça.

\- Razoavelmente. Não se preocupa - Inclinei até seu pescoço e sussurrei contra seu ouvido. - Eu gostei, muito.

Louis sorriu e segurou meu rosto para voltar a me beijar curtamente até se afastar e entrelaçar nossas mãos, ainda sentado em meu colo. Decidimos deitar e ficar conversando e trocando beijos boa parte da noite, sorrindo como bobos por motivos bestas e tocando um no corpo do outro a cada segundo. As horas se passaram e nós nem prestávamos atenção porque eu estava ocupado com Lou cantarolando junto com Niall que tocava lá com a galera. Sua voz era tão maravilhosa que eu realmente não ligaria passar a noite aqui somente o ouvindo e sendo envolvido por seus braços, somente porque isso me faz feliz de uma forma indescritível.

Todas as vezes que eu estava prestes a dormir Louis mordia minha bochecha ou me beliscava e assim nós conseguimos chegar até onze e meia que foi quando Zayn entrou na barraca pra começarmos a executar o plano que ele mesmo titulou de " Operação One Less Lonely Boy ". Isso talvez - talvez nada - tenha a ver com Niall gostar de Justin Bieber.

Eu peguei as lamparinas fofas que mais pareciam objetos de decoração e acendi uma vela dentro de cada uma, fechando uma espécie de portinha para não bater vento dentro e apaga-las. Dei duas pra Louis e fiquei segurando duas enquanto Liam segurava uma com o violão, que é de Zayn, na outra mão. Zayn ficara encarregado de não deixar Niall ir atrás e nem desconfiar de nada então dá para imaginar qual foi o estado que ele ficou no acampa.

Lou segurava minha mão enquanto a gente ia não tão longe e achava um lugar bom no meio da floresta para colocar as lamparinas com Liam no meio. Assim que fizemos isso Louis achou melhor que eu voltasse para buscar Niall e Zayn e eu somente obedeci, voltando cuidadosamente com somente uma lanterna que Zayn pegou emprestado do pessoal da tatuagem.

Quando eu cheguei no acampa, Zayn estava irritado e Niall perguntando pelo namorado, todo mundo já havia ido para a floresta para começar a procurar os objetos escondidos e o mal humor de Zayn se dava porque Perrie e suas amigas só chegariam amanhã cedo e ele perderiam uma noite longe da sua "anjinha".

Fiz nós andarmos pelo caminho mais longo o possível e Niall já estava ficando preocupado com a desculpa do "eles foram ao banheiro e vão vir atrás de nós, Niall", tudo o que ele falava era " e se, e se, e se, e se "...

Sem muita pressa eu continuei ouvindo reclamações tanto do Niall quanto de Zayn e cantarolando baixinho enquanto usava todos os meus neurônios e atenção para não cair nas pedrinhas e buracos que não eram nada visíveis com somente uma lanterna. Eu sabia onde os garotos estavam porque eles estavam perto de nossas barracas e as luzes do acampamento ainda eram visíveis então disfarçadamente eu comecei a voltar pra perto delas enquanto Zayn fazia seu péssimo trabalho em distrair Niall que estava desanimado e xingando Zayn por ser insensível porque " Liam pode ter sido atacado por um... sei lá... um saci" e Zayn somente bufava em resposta.

Finalmente nós estávamos bem perto e eu via as luzinhas no chão piscando enquanto disfarçadamente deixava Niall ir na frente resmungando e chutando o chão escuro. Zayn me cutucou quando viu o Irlandês perceber as luzes e Niall nos olhou dizendo que talvez fosse algum objeto da brincadeira. Eu nem percebi que estávamos correndo até tropeçar em alguma coisa e ter que me agarrar na árvore para não cair.

Zayn segurou meu pulso assim que estávamos a poucos metros de onde Liam estava com um violão posicionado nos braços, dando de ser visto perfeitamente. Niall ia falar algo mas Liam começou a tocar uma música calma e Louis apareceu atrás da gente, indicando com as mãos que nós voltássemos pro acampamento e deixássemos os dois se resolverem.

Não tinha muita gente no acampamento e Zayn logo arranjou um colega para voltar com ele pra floresta e procurar pelos objetos enquanto eu e Lou íamos sentar ao redor da fogueira que fizeram no meio do campo. Alguns amigos de Danny estavam sentados bebendo e nos ofereceram um pouco, Louis recusou rabugento mas eu tomei um gole longo, sentindo o liquido esquentar deliciosamente minha garganta e meus dedos que antes estavam duros e finos, começaram a ganhar uma pulsação novamente.

Puxei conversa com uma garota - afinal é uma garota - enquanto Louis me envolvia em seus braços e deixava claro que eu sou dele. Ela trabalhava em um restaurante de comida japonesa e ficou falando sobre os temperos que usa para fazer alguns pratos, conversa de garotas mesmo enquanto meus cabelos eram levemente afagados assim como meu pescoço que recebia beijos discretos - ou não -.

Todo mundo da roda resolveu começar a cantar e eu não vi nada de errado, ajudando com os arranjos, batendo palmas ou na coxa de Louis que também cantarolava.

Niall e Liam voltaram com as lamparinas mas não vieram pra roda e só esticaram um pano no chão perto da barraca e deitaram por lá mesmo, de onde eu estava dava para ver perfeitamente seus dedos entrelaçados e as risadas altas que eles compartilhavam. Aleluia.

Zayn voltou quando já dariam duas da manhã e e o acampamento ainda estava vazio com no máximo 10 pessoas sentadas na rodinha com a gente sem contar se tinha alguém nas barracas com Niall e Liam. Ainda não acharam os objetos ou acharam maconha enterrada e tão chapando em algum lugar da floresta.

Vi Danny vir sentar perto da gente mas somente olhei para baixo e me encolhi nos braços de Louis, deixando ele me apertar da forma que quisesse.

\- Gente, que tal verdade ou desafio? - Uma garota gritou e todo mundo começou a dar gritinhos de " não, não, não " e " sim, sim, sim ".

Eu não queria jogar mas Zayn pareceu se animar com a ideia e voltou que sim então quem não quisesse brincar saísse da roda. Eu iria fazer mas Louis estava tão confortável que eu preferi somente enlaçar nossos dedos e assistir até que alguém me desafiasse ou perguntasse algo.

O jogo começou bobo e ninguém conhecia todo mundo para perguntar algo foda então mudaram o jogo pra " Beber ou Desafio ". Se você não aceitasse o desafio, bebia algo estranho que preparassem, alguma bebida com cuspe de alguém ou sei lá. Eu estava prestes a correr e Louis também aceitou mas a porra da garrafa parou em mim e a garota loira que havia parado o outro lado me lançava um sorrisinho quase diabólico. Acho que conheço ela... Lá da Uni? Não sei...

\- Então Styles, bebe ou desafio? - Eu ter que beber não já é um desafio? Bom, então ela sabe quem eu sou mas eu não sei bem quem é ela.

Assim que Louis tirou o rosto de meus cachos para olhar pra garota, seu aperto ficou mais forte e ele tencionou totalmente atrás de mim me fazendo mexer na sua coxa para afrouxar o aperto em meu quadril

\- Desafio. - Sem chances eu beber alguma coisa com cuspe ou até xixi dentro.

A garota parecia prestes a ver a pior inimiga dela cair do salto e quebrar o pé enquanto alternava o olhar entre eu e Louis que havia me ajustado pra mais perto em seu peito.

\- Eu... Desafio você a beijar outro garoto, que não seja o Tomlinson.


	31. Chapter 31

Só pode ser brincadeira.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! - Louis gritou espelhando meus pensamentos, me soltando e levantando em um átimo para enfrentar a garota que sorria divertida com a reação dele. - Bruna, ele não vai fazer isso! Sem chances, sua louca!

Bruna. Bruna?

\- Ou Loueh, quem tem que dizer é ele! - A garota falou debochada, levantando do tronco onde ela estava sentada com outras garotas.

\- Você a conhece? - Perguntei me levantando e segurando em seu ombro para evitar ele se aproximar dela.

\- Ele não vai fazer. - Louis voltou a falar, carregando a voz de sarcasmo.

\- Styles? - Bruna perguntou, me lançando um olhar sugestivo e as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Você está louca? Eu não vou beijar ninguém além do Louis. - Revirei os olhos enquanto todos ainda pareciam me ignorar.

\- Desafio é desafio! - Ela continuou a debochar e não sorria mais, parecendo irritada.

\- Bruna você é...

\- Hey, você não vai encostar nela. - Ouvi uma voz diferente soar perto de nós e todos os rostos trocaram de direção e atenção.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira! - Louis quase gritou e eu sentia minhas mãos começarem a tremer e o medo invadir meu corpo ao virar e perceber que Danny havia defendido Bruna. - Achei que você fosse tatuador e não justiceiro, fica na sua Daniel.

\- Respeita a garota, você nem a conhece. - Danny disse rindo debochado e então foi a vez de Louis dar uma risadinha.

\- Ah eu conheço, mais do que gostaria. - Louis disse ainda rindo e eu me encolhi, colocando minhas mãos trêmulas dentro dos meus bolsos e não mais tocando o ombro dele.

\- Cara, qual é seu problema?

\- São vários... Você querendo criar intimidades com meu namorado, pessoas desafiando ele a beijar alguém que não seja eu... - Louis citou tão devagar e perigoso que Danny recuou dois passos enquanto eu avançava três para segurar o pulso de Louis.

\- Lou, vamos sair daqui, por favor?

\- Ah pelo amor de Deus, eu sou amigo do H desde que tínhamos quinze anos e nunca ouvi falar de você cara! Vem querer apossar dele agora, faça o favor... - Danny disse ao mesmo tempo que minhas mãos fechavam nos pulsos de Louis para puxar seu braço inteiro antes que ele desse mais alguns passos e acertasse a cara de Danny.

\- Lou, calma!

\- Harry, amor, está tudo bem, me solta. - Ele falou em um tom de alerta, mas eu apertei mais os braços em seus ombros e colei suas costas ao meu peitoral.

\- Não.

\- É Harry, amor, está tudo bem, solta ele. - Danny disse sorrindo e eu quase soltei um grunhido ao que meu corpo cambaleou para trás com Louis se desfazendo com brutalidade de meu abraço.

Eu nem tive tempo de falar nada ou sequer piscar, quando voltei a ter noção de espaço Louis estava com o punho cerrado e levantado assim como todo seu braço, pronto para acertar Danny que parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

\- Louis! - Ouvi Zayn rugir do nosso lado e Danny que era meu foco nessa hora fora empurrado para longe por Niall, Louis empurrado com força por Zayn, quase se esbarrando no garoto parado como um idiota, que no caso sou eu.

Afastei um pouco com medo, Zayn não parecia feliz e descia suas palmas com força diversas vezes no peitoral de Louis para que ele se afastasse e assim que Danny viu estar "fora" de perigo, começou a dar risadinhas.

\- Que porra que você acha que está fazendo?! - Zayn gritou com outro empurrão em Louis que dava passos para trás para não cair.

\- São se aproxime da gente! - Louis gritou apontando para Danny ainda alimentando o ódio com risadinhas debochadas. - Está avisado, otário!

Eu continuava uma estátua, ou um cadáver, olhando Zayn segurar Louis que parecia possuído por alguma entidade tentando se livrar dos braços apertados de meu irmão contra ele.

\- Vai para lá! Louis eu estou mandando você ir para lá! - Zayn gritou segurando o maxilar de Louis com força e meu corpo quase cedeu para gravidade ao sentir uma mão segurar meu ombro.

\- Vem Hazz. - Liam disse me puxando e me fazendo andar de costas mesmo já que eu não conseguia desviar o olhar para tal cena. Zayn e Louis não eram uma combinação muita boa, muito menos com raiva, Zayn parecia pronto para arrancar o maxilar de meu namorado com a ponta dos dedos.

Eu mal sentia meus pés afundando na grama enquanto Liam me tirava de perto deles, meu cérebro trabalhando rápido e meus olhos ganhando palpitações estranhas assim como a ponta de meus dedos ao que Louis levantou os braços e empurrou Zayn com força, fazendo Malik quase arrancar de fato a pele de suas bochechas com o empurrão repentino. Liam não me deixou sair de seu aperto no ombro e eu estava para lhe chutar achando que os garotos fossem brigar mas Louis somente soltou um palavrão e deu de costas para Zayn, virando em minha direção.

Retirei a mão de Liam de meu ombro e o afastei enquanto Louis vinha quase marchando até nós, Zayn junto com as mãos já enfiadas dentro do bolso de jeans. Niall, que ainda estava na fogueira, empurrou Danny com uma força murmurando um "se liga" antes de vim correndo para perto de Liam.

\- Mas que merda foi essa?! - Liam perguntou com a voz mais alta que eu já o vi falar até agora e se aproximou de Louis com as mãos esticadas.

Me aproximei de Louis e ele tinha um rastro vago de sangue em sua bochecha onde Zayn havia cravado suas unhas. Ele não parecia se importar e tudo que seus olhos se focavam eram em mim.

\- Mas que porra? - Grunhi dando um passo até Zayn que olhava tudo impassível. - Caramba Zayn, você rasgou a bochecha dele!

\- Era isso ou ver o amiguinho Danny apanhar, você escolhe. - Zayn rebateu dando os ombros como se pra ele não fizesse diferença.

\- Só pode ser brincadeira com minha cara...

\- Hey Harry, está tudo bem... - Louis disse franzindo o cenho ao passar o dedo por onde as unhas de Zayn haviam afundado e meu coração se apertou desconfortavelmente enquanto eu virava novamente pra Zayn.

\- Não, não está nada bem! Não precisava essa reação toda, você falou coisas erradas Louis e Zayn olha essa merda! Vocês são loucos!

\- Louco é o que seu namorado ficaria esmurrando Daniel! Aí sim você veria loucura! Agradeça por eu ter feito isso e ter chegado agora ou talvez não estivéssemos tendo essa conversa e você estaria gritando para seu namoradinho sair de cima do garoto! - Zayn disse alto.

\- Zayn, acho que já che- Niall começou a falar.

\- Não, deixa. - Louis riu apesar de não ter um pingo de divertimento em sua expressão, e eu dei um passo para trás assustado por sua alteração repentina, de novo. - Deixa ele falar, conhecemos Zayn o suficiente para saber que ele vai passar o resto do ano passando isso na minha cara. É disso que você gosta, não é Zayn?

Zayn deu uma risada debochada e Liam se movimentou rapidamente para segurar com força os braços de Louis, pedindo que ele se acalmasse.

\- Você gosta de me ver descontrolado, gosta de passar na minha cara tudo o que eu faço, você se acha perfeito! Você é o perfeito, o resto do mundo são meras imperfeições e eu sou o descontrolado que não merece seu irmão! Já ouvi essa história antes, vou ouvi-la de novo, mas uma coisa eu aprendi. Eu não sou seu cachorrinho!

\- Quem está dizendo que você é, Tomlinson?! - Zayn gritou de volta.

\- O cara estava flertando com Harry na minha frente e você quer que eu fique rindo e sentadinho no meu canto como um cachorro adestrado! - Louis falou e Zayn por algum motivo se magoou com algo dito e deu um passo para perto de Louis. Nesse espaço de tempo, Niall rastejou até Zayn e eu não sabia o que fazer de melhor à não ser ir para o meio deles todos. Ótimo lugar, claro.

\- Estamos trabalhando seu controle, não estamos? - Zayn perguntou novamente calmo e minha pressão trabalhava assim como suas oscilações de humor.

\- Você é louco?

\- Não estamos Tomlinson? Não lembra da porra da promessa?

Promessa?

\- Promessa?

\- Eu disse que iria me controlar com Harry, e que nunca o machucaria! Não estava na porra da promessa ficar sentado como um idiota e ver meu namorado beijar outra pessoa por uma aposta! - Louis gritou defensivo e Niall apertou suas mãos nos braços de Zayn.

\- Acha certo bater no garoto por conta disso?

\- Acho? Inclusive estou querendo bater em você também.

\- Você acha Louis? Namorados normais no mínimo tirariam o outro da brincadeira e sairiam de perto, ficariam com ciúmes! Mas você tinha que ir para cima do cara!

\- Você não sabe o que aconteceu então o que acha de calar a boca?

\- Gente por favor, outra vez não... - Liam choramingou e eu estava tão confuso que minha existência no momento é tão inútil quanto Niall apertando Zayn.

\- Outra vez? Vocês andaram brigando? - Perguntei quase em um sussurro com medo de falar e acabar sendo arremessado do outro lado do campo.

\- Eu vou sair de perto de você antes que isso aconteça de novo. - Louis quase cuspiu para cima de Zayn e virou-se para mim, segurando minha mão e me puxando para longe de todos eles.

Eu estava ainda tão confuso que não me importava muito se o aperto de Louis estava forte e ele estava me levando para o meio do nada, eu somente deixei o alívio de estar com ele e não ter acontecido algo pior emanar por meu corpo, quase sorrindo ao entrelaçar meus dedos nos dele.

\- Onde estamos indo?

Ele não me respondeu então eu somente voltei a ficar calado, observando a madrugada fria e silenciosa fechar ao nosso redor. Não andamos muito e eu logo reconheci a lateral da sede do festival, com as luzes ainda todas apagadas como e fosse abandonada, e talvez fosse. Louis afrouxou o aperto enquanto íamos para o estacionamento e sua outra mão entrou nos bolsos até ele tirar de lá as chaves do carro e seu telefone.

\- Estamos saindo? Eu nem peguei minhas coisas e...

\- Não amor. - Ele sussurrou destravando o carro e abrindo a porta dos bancos detrás para que eu entrasse. - Ficamos aqui até daqui a pouco quando amanhecer, tudo bem?

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e entrei no carro, soltando um suspiro contente por ele estar agradavelmente mais quente do que o chão daquela barraca e milhares de vezes mais confortável.

\- Quer que eu ligue o carro para ligar o aquecedor? Está ficando frio... - Lou disse ao fechar a porta e eu sorri satisfeito por estar em um lugar quente e macio. Barracas e essa vida de campista nunca mais.

\- Eu tenho perguntas Louis. - Lembrei olhando-o e parando de sorrir ao que ele desabotoou dois botões de sua calça e levantou o quadril pra puxar mais a boxer pra cima, baixando o zíper e fazendo uma cara de aliviado ao sentar. - Que foi?

\- Me lembra de nunca mais comprar calças apertadas desse jeito, eu mal sentia meu pênis. - Ele choramingou passando a mão no jeans e o abaixando mais um pouco antes de me olhar - Vem cá.

\- Você vai me responder? - Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha ao que ele deu tapinhas em sua coxa pra que eu fosse sentar lá.

\- Claro que vou, baby.

Sem falar novamente eu fui até seu colo e coloquei uma perna em cada lado de seu quadril, quase chorando ao que minha calça roçou apertadamente a região interior de minhas pernas que ainda ardia bastante. Mas isso não impediu eu tentar camuflar o gemido de dor com um beijo apressado, colando minha boca na de Louis com pressa e segurando seu rosto entre meus dedos. Eu sentia o pequeno relevo em sua bochecha onde meus dedos tocavam então movi um pouco e segurei seu queixo enquanto ele brincava e dedilhava meu quadril com uma delicadeza extrema, típica de quando estamos só eu e ele... Bom, até hoje. Isso definitivamente não é algo ruim.

Afastando um pouco pensamentos de minha cabeça, decidi me concentrar em beijá-lo porque se existe algo melhor que a boca de Louis Tomlinson, por favor, tente me convencer.

A forma como Louis conduz beijos é algo capaz de me fazer ver estrelas porque ele não parece gostar de dar beijos possessivos, ele gosta de recebe-los. E o fato de ele estar em baixo me dando um beijo calmo desses, passivo em outras palavras, me faz querer sorrir e mudar de posição. Só que a dor nas pernas pela 'passividade' de Louis hoje mais cedo acaba me impedindo.

Me afastei e virei para olhar o painel no carro e tentar achar algo que eu sei que tem aqui. Louis me olhou confuso mas eu somente balancei a cabeça e sai de seu colo - dores, dores, dores, dores, dores, dores! - e me estiquei pelo espaço entre o banco do motorista e do passageiro até conseguir abrir o porta-luvas.

\- Sua bunda está me dizendo Oi. - Louis brincou e eu logo senti um tapa fraco em minha bunda - bem onde também estava doendo. Para caralho.

\- Louis! - Resmunguei puxando o que eu queria e não sorrindo por ter encontrado pois agora a ardência havia aumentado. Ele nem respondeu e só deu umas risadinhas passando a mão levemente em minha coxa, me olhando diretamente nos olhos como se dissesse "bem feito''.

\- Álcool em gel? Para que você pegou isso... Não! Harry nem pensa nisso! - Ele escandalizou e antes que ele abrisse a porta e saísse correndo eu fechei minhas pernas em seu corpo.

\- Louis ainda está sangrando... - Falei tentando passar a mão na bochecha suja de sangue, mas ele virou o rosto.

\- Amor, vai arder demais!

\- Minha bunda está te dizendo Oi. - Debochei e ele deu uma risadinha por breves segundos até me ver começar a tirar a camisa.

\- Não, não, não, não, não! - Dor, dor, dor, dor, dor, dor!

\- Para de se mexer porque você está fodendo com as minhas pernas! E não no sentido bom!

\- Então você gostou? Safado.

\- Cala a boca.

\- Harold... - Ele choramingou mais alto ainda quando aproximei o tecido de sua bochecha mas eu somente tentava não rir de sua expressão amedrontada.

\- Lembra quando aquele garoto me chutou e eu desmaiei sem ar?

\- Claro que eu lem-bro... - Ele disse à beira das lágrimas, encolhendo o corpo e puxando o ar entre os dentes quando eu passei o líquido gelado em sua bochecha perto do corte, limpando o sangue que já ficava seco no local. - Foi a primeira vez que você dormiu lá em casa...

\- Eu queria te beijar naquele dia. - Admiti mais na tentativa de distrai-lo enquanto o álcool se aproximava do corte. - Eu queria mais que tudo, e estava me sentindo ridículo por isso. Você tocou na minha barriga, achei até que eu fosse morrer. Pode vir me buscar, senhor.

\- Eu toquei vários lugares seus. - Ele disse entredentes ao que eu passei rápido o pano nas marcas de unha do Zayn. Ele ainda vai ter o dele.

\- Você me abusou? Sempre soube. - Brinquei e ele deu uma risadinha sôfrega.

\- Não bobo, eu troquei sua roupa, lembra? Ouch, Harry isso está ardendo como o inferno.

\- Vai passar.

Escondi minha cabeça em seu pescoço e fiquei calado algum tempo, pensando em como nossa relação é diferente. Alguns dias Louis está tão frágil como uma folha de papel molhada e tudo o que ele quer é que eu o abraçasse ou cante no ouvido dele. Outros dias ele está todo protetor e me fazendo sentir um pequeno bebê que precisa de cuidados. Nosso humor é algo tão imprevisível que um ajuda quando o outro precisa e não importa qual mais frágil.

\- Você e Zayn andaram brigando? - Perguntei devagar e eu iria afastar a cabeça mas ele afundou os dedos em meus cachos e começou a massagear o local com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Yeah... Essa semana não vimos muito eles por conta disso... - Ele admitiu e eu me concentrei em sentir minha bochecha pulsando encostada em seu pescoço enquanto meu nariz gostava da sensação de sua pele arrepiada contra a pontinha dele.

\- Por isso ele sentou quase na ponta do sofá ao invés de se jogar em você no dia do jogo na casa de meu pai?

\- Eu presumo que sim.

\- Por quê?

\- No dia em que você não dormiu lá em casa... Segunda-feira, nós brigamos pelo telefone já quase de madrugada.

\- Louis. - Suspirei tirando o rosto de seu pescoço - Eu quero saber o motivo.

\- Eu prefiro não contar Harry... - Ele choramingou tentando segurar meus quadris mas eu neguei.

\- Domingo ele estava todo "se casem, tenham filhos, adotem cachorros, comprem cadeiras de balanço", como vocês brigaram segunda?

\- Zayn não quer que eu fume, não agora que eu estou com você. Foi só isso... - Ele mentiu, ou falou só a metade.

\- Fala a verdade inteira agora ou eu saio desse carro.

\- Eu me droguei segunda e quando Zayn me ligou, percebeu isso. - Louis admitiu enquanto eu saía de seu colo - Ele quer que eu seja perfeito para você Harry, quer que eu seja um príncipe quando eu estou mais para o drogado sem família e essa é a verdade que eu odeio que você saiba. Eu quero ser perfeito, que você tenha orgulho de mim, mas certos vícios custam a morrer.

\- Lou-

\- A verdade doí Harry, mas você quem a pediu. Juro que eu tento, nunca fui de falar alto só quando eu estou bebendo, eu nunca fui de me meter em confusão por algo que eu não acho que devo e eu estou me vigiando 24 horas por dia pra ser uma boa pessoa para você.

\- Está dizendo que você é outra pessoa, por conta de mim? - Indaguei, balançando a cabeça. - E se eu quiser o verdadeiro Louis?

\- Eu sou o verdadeiro Louis! Eu só tento parar de reagir as coisas bobas da forma como eu reagia antes! Se você me chamasse de besta ou bobo antigamente eu provavelmente iria te bater ou começar a chorar. Apesar disso eu era calmo e sempre fui de falar baixo e uma pessoa carinhosa, mas... Mas eu tinha minhas horas de querer surtar por isso eu comecei a tomar o remédio para que isso não acontecesse perto de você, eu não... Porra eu não sei explicar direito Hazz...

-Você não...

\- Eu queria provar para mim mesmo que consigo ser digno do amor de alguém.

\- Eu te acho perfeito! - Falei quase vomitando as palavras enquanto ele se encolhia no banco. - Mas você tem à mim então qual o motivo de tantas drogas ainda? O que elas te oferecem que eu não?

\- É complicado, você não...

\- Eu entenderia se você explicasse.

\- Eu-

\- Você...

\- Realmente não sei explicar.

\- Você não precisa.

\- Me desculpa...

\- Eu não quero mais você usando isso. - Falei sério e o olhando fixamente, querendo por demais começar a chorar e puxar meus próprios cabelos.

\- Você fala como se fosse fácil. - Ele riu sem humor.

\- Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, você faz o mesmo por mim. - Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele abraçou os próprios joelhos, enfiando a cabeça entre as pernas enquanto eu também abraçava as minhas. - Louis.

Nós não falamos mais nada e ele somente ficou alguns minutos encolhido até se endireitar e baixar os bancos pra que virasse um lugar que dessa pra nós dois deitarmos sem derrubar o outro no chão do carro. Ele me deitou quase em cima de seu tronco inteiro e fico mexendo no meu cabelo sussurrando alguma música antiga até que eu dormisse.

Algumas horas depois tivemos que acordar porque Niall batia animado no vidro do carro. Eu estava parecendo uma árvore - duro e imóvel - tendo que passar bons minutos me esticando até de conseguir andar sem choramingar de dores. Dores nas costas, nas coxas, na bunda, nas pernas e até dor de cabeça com o frio ridículo que começava a fazer de madrugada. Os garotos preferiram deixar a briga de lado e rir de meu nariz vermelho com exceção de Zayn e Louis que não se falaram novamente.

A manhã foi engraçada, ninguém além de Louis e eu aparentemente havia dormido e ainda estavam curtindo ao redor da fogueira agora só as cinzas que de vez em quando voavam por conta do vento. O local era maravilhoso de manhã e uma luz fraca tentava penetrar pelas grossas nuvens cinzas, parecendo deixar tudo em uma cor de azulado fosco e brechas entre as nuvens eram as mais legais pois a luz vinha como um refletor.

Eu ouvia Daniel rir alto ainda da fogueira e eles e seus amigos estavam bem bêbados, não muito diferentes de Niall que cantava músicas irlandesas cutucando Liam que estava prestes a jogar o novo namorado dentro de algum buraco, com raiva de Zayn e seu Lucky Charms.

Eu e Louis optamos por ficar conversando com Liam sobre futebol e cantarolar enquanto Liam dedilhava o violão com facilidade, assistindo o dia passar rapidamente.

Quando a tarde começava a chegar, as coisas melhoraram porque novas pessoas chegaram com mais bebida, incluindo a garota de Zayn que viera com mais algumas amigas.

Zayn nos apresentou à ela e de fato Perrie é linda assim como suas amigas. Elas sentaram em uma rodinha com a gente e começamos a beber algumas cervejas e energéticos, Louis conversava sobre o jornal com Perrie e Zayn parecia se irritar todas as vezes que eles trocavam palavras então com um tempo eu decidi manter Louis ocupado para que ele deixasse o futuro casal em paz.

Engatei uma conversa com Jade que tinha um cabelo roxo e é uma garota engraçada. Ela contava sobre sua primeira ida aos Estados Unidos e eu ria cada vez mais alto, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Louis para abafar as risadas estranguladas que eu não conseguia controlar.

\- Posso sentar aqui? - Uma voz soou ao longe e eu me encolhi no colo de Louis, segurando ele forte em meu abraço.

Danny entrou em meu campo de visão e as garotas sorriram e levantaram para abraça-lo. Perrie e Leigh o conheciam, apresentou-o para as outras meninas e para nós também, inocente.

\- Então vocês se conhecem? - Perrie disse sorridente e eu deixei outra pessoa responder, virando o rosto de Louis e segurando seu queixo com meus dedos, sussurrando 'tudo bem' contra seus lábios antes de sela-los com afeto, sorrindo quando ele passou o nariz contra o meu.

\- Você tá com a bochecha suja de cereal. - Ele brincou.

\- Tira. - Respondi virando o rosto e ele literalmente lambeu meu rosto, me fazendo empurra-lo e cair na risada enquanto limpava minha bochecha em seu moletom.

\- Hey enamorados! Estamos chamando vocês. - Niall chamou e Lou suspirou antes de olhar.

\- Que foi?

\- Vamos jogar bola?

Balancei minha cabeça, mas Louis sorriu como se estivessem chamando ele para ganhar um prêmio.

Levantamos e fomos ajudar a limparem as cinzas da fogueira para que a campina virasse um campinho. Usaram os sapatos de alguém como trave e eu sorri lembrando de minha infância jogando futebol na rua da casa de meu pai. Eu sempre fui ruim, mas shh.

Louis estava feliz e eu somente sentei em um canto, me perguntando por que ele tinha que ser goleiro se ele ficava tão feliz rodando o campo e gritando para que passassem a bola para ele, correndo como o vento com ela sendo chutada ligeiramente por seus pés. Ele fez facilmente 3 gols e comemorou todos abraçando Niall e Liam alegremente, sorrindo para mim como um cachorrinho feliz com o cabelo suado grudando na testa.

Zayn resolveu entrar na terceira partida e Daniel foi junto, sorridente e ainda meio bêbado, gritando e dançando para chamar a atenção. Louis não ligou - ou tentou - e continuou conversar com Liam e Niall, ignorando o idiota gritando no meio do campo.

Bom, ele tentou.

Eu percebia a marcação extrema de Daniel em cima de Louis que parecia usar toda sua força para continuar calmo e não ligar. Por onde Louis ia, Danny ia atrás tentando de qualquer forma arrancar a bola de Louis ou somente impedir que alguém tocasse para ele. Louis chegou a dar um empurrão nele mas não pareceu afetá-lo e ele continuava a se jogar para cima, definitivamente procurando levar uma surra.

Zayn percebeu e isso parecia começar a perturbar ele também, apesar de seu orgulho ser maior e ele não ajudar Louis nem nada. Estava tudo tolerável até Daniel se jogar na frente de Louis que tocava a bola para outro garoto.

Louis caiu de costas e quase levava Daniel junto, mas ele foi mais inteligente e saiu quase quicando para não cair. Eu já chegava perto de Louis para ajuda-lo mas ele foi mais rápido, levantou-se e deu uma rasteira em Danny que parou de sorrir pelo susto de quase ter caído.

Niall deu um grito e eu quase tive um colapso parado no meio do campo. Louis colocou uma perna em cada lado do corpo de Danny lhe deu um murro segura, ignorando o grito de Niall e Liam para que ele parasse.

Zayn tentou empurrar Louis, mas sem resposta e Liam pediu que eu me afastasse, ignorando Niall que pedia para ele tirar Louis de cima do garoto.

\- Louis! - Gritei tentando me aproximar, mas novamente fui impedido pela mão firme de Liam me segurando.

Louis parecia não ter noção dos gritos pedindo que ele parasse e eu me senti tonto por pensar que eu já vi cena parecida. Meu sangue pareceu ser drenado de minhas mãos e os grunhidos de Daniel intensificavam enquanto ele revidava alguns tapas e murros.

\- Zayn por favor!

Zayn que até agora somente tentava convencer Louis na base do grito, literalmente se jogou em cima dos dois e saiu bolando com o amigo pela grama rala até que eles pararam e não da forma como eu queria. Eu mal ouvia os grunhidos de dor de Daniel e qualquer outro grito, tudo o que eu conseguia focar era em Louis em cima, de novo, de Zayn. Liam apertou a mão sobre mim e eu realmente assisti minha visão escurecer ao que Louis descia o primeiro murro no rosto de Zayn.

\- Li-am... - Chorei e cravei meus pés no chão para me impedir de cair.

\- Niall faz alguma coisa!

Empurrei Liam e sai correndo antes que ele pudesse me segurar novamente, ignorando seus gritos assim como eu ignorava todos os outros. Tentei fazer a mesma coisa que Zayn fizera com Louis e usei meu corpo inteiro para tira-lo de cima de meu irmão. O resultado foi o mesmo e eu não caí em cima dele e sim por baixo. Louis nem pareceu perceber que era eu, tudo o que senti em seguida foi um murro forte em minha bochecha esquerda.

Não sei o que doía mais, meu rosto ou meu coração ao ver Louis parar o punho no meio do caminho para me dar outro murro ao perceber que era eu.

Seus olhos mudaram de um azul escuro e quase diabólico, dominado pela raiva, para se transformarem em algo que expressa uma dor fora do comum, a compreensão passando como raio por eles.

A compreensão de que ele acabara de me bater parecendo atingi-lo como uma facada.

Depois tudo o que eu senti foi um puxão para me ajudar a levantar e Zayn empurrando Louis no chão entrando em meu campo de visão de uma forma incrivelmente dolorosa.

Zayn deu um murro forte no rosto de Louis que pareceu deixar e aceitar a agressão como uma forma de punição e eu queria gritar e chorar ou me jogar no chão enquanto Zayn voltava e segurava meu pulso, me puxando cada vez para mais longe de Louis.

\- Eu não quero você perto de Harry novamente, seu doente!

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**(Niall)**

Meus dedos estavam tão frios que por um momento eu considerei olhar pra baixo e vê-los caírem, mas eu precisava chegar lá ou o pior poderia acontecer.

Liam me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que Louis estava quebrando a casa inteira. Bom, isso não é uma novidade.

Eu havia passado bastante tempo com Harry nesses últimos meses e também com Lou, ambos estavam cada vez piores e não haviam se visto desde uma festa que fizemos para comemorar o meu aniversário junto com o de Liam. O encontro foi desastroso, eles trocaram um Oi apressado antes de passar mais dois minutos e irem pra casa totalmente abalados.

Louis parou de beber e de fumar, mas não se engane isso ser algo bom porque ele também parou de sair de casa e se alimentar direito. Os remédios que antes estavam sendo usados por conta de Harry, agora eram ignorados arduamente e ele até chegou a jogar todos os comprimidos de duas caixas inteiras dentro do vaso sanitário. Todas as noites tínhamos que ficar de olho pra que ele não se machucasse quebrando o que aparecer em sua frente e ele também saíra do time dois dias depois de eles terminarem. Louis está trezentas vezes pior do que ele estava antes de aparecer Harry.

Já Harry voltara a tomar uma dosagem alta de remédios fortes e ter olheiras grandes de noites mal dormidas, não conversava mais com a gente como antes e preferia ficar calado e na dele. Sua relação com Zayn está bem próxima e isso está me tirando do sério, quanto mais perto ele fica de Zayn, mais longe ele está de Louis. As aulas acabam em uma semana e desde que aconteceu a briga, Zayn não deixa Harry sair para lugar nenhum. Ambos sabemos o que aconteceria se ele deixasse... Ambos sabemos para os braços de quem Harry correria.

A pior coisa que acontecera fora quatro meses atrás quando eu tive que deixar todas as coisas de Harry que estavam com Louis de volta para casa. Louis chegava a soluçar enquanto pegava algumas camisetas, boxers, shorts e headbands que Harry havia colocado em um espaço de seu guarda-roupas.

Com Harry não foi diferente.

Ele já tinha o nariz vermelho e os olhos pequenos de tanto chorar, intensificando ao que ele me viu com suas roupas e seu gatinho que estava na casa de Trisha. Ele também pegou algumas coisas de Louis e seu choro era baixo e contido, mas parecendo que ele iria estourar a qualquer momento enquanto empilhava poucas roupas e colocava o diário de Lou em cima delas, me entregando de cabeça baixa e pedindo para ficar sozinho logo em seguida.

Desde esse dia, Louis costuma ter acessos de raiva constantes e com mais frequência que antes. Zayn não fala mais com ele e na Uni os dois ficam sempre em polos opostos, parecendo estar com alguma força eletromagnética expelindo-os. Zayn não fala sobre isso e já chegou a empurrar Liam por querer alguma informação sobre por quanto tempo mais ele irá ficar manuseando os garotos como marionetes, principalmente Harry. A única coisa que tira Harry de casa é alguma coisa que ele faz na Uni na parte da tarde, ele já disse que não queria falar o que é e nós respeitamos.

A verdade é que a culpa é de Zayn. Louis não bateu em Harry de propósito, mesmo tendo batido, e fora ridículo sua reação de chamar Louis de doente e sair arrastando Harry daquela forma.

\- Niall! - Ouvi uma voz chamar de longe e levantei o rosto para encarar Liam acenando para que eu me apressasse.

Entrei no carro depois de atravessar a rua e nem sei se daria para sair do lugar com a quantidade de neve amontoada nos cantos das calçadas e nos pneus.

\- Ele te ligou? - Perguntei colocando o cinto e esfregando minhas mãos umas nas outras para tentar esquentar. - Eu estou com o pé congelando, esqueci de pôr meias!

\- O Paul ligou e disse que ouvira um barulho então...

Paul era um cara legal, vizinho de Louis, e de sua casa dava para ouvir barulhos altos. Liam um dia desses combinou que se ele ouvisse algo deveria nos ligar e o senhor aceitou de bom grado, desejando sorte e paz para vida de Louis. Bom, todos queremos.

\- Eu já estou ficando cansado de ver Louis daquela forma. - Liam choramingou acelerando assim que saímos da pista molhada e escorregaria por conta do gelo.

\- O aniversário dele é semana que vem... - Lembrei e Liam balançou a cabeça.

\- E foi nesse mês que a família dele se foi, lembra?

\- Perfeitamente. - Sussurrei tristonho e Liam esticou a mão para que eu entrelaçasse a minha. - Deveríamos fazer algo.

\- Vai dar tudo certo Niall, só temos que confiar e dar tempo.

\- O tempo está passando e as coisas só pioram, Liam. Eu não aguento mais esperar sentado e ver Louis piorar dessa forma. - Grunhi irritado.

\- Vamos pensar em alguma coisa mais tarde, agora é ajudar Louis. - Ele disse no tom calmo de sempre e eu o invejei alguns segundos.

Passei esses meses inteiro confiando no tempo, esperando para ver no que daria e eles só se afastam mais. Eu sinto saudades de Louis e saudades do Harry, e estou cansado de "Dar Tempo Ao Tempo". Ah vá se foder o tempo!

\- Niall, se acalma, você está quase arrancando minha mão. - Liam disse novamente calmo e eu suspirei pesado, afrouxando o aperto e respirando fundo.

Chegamos na casa de Louis com mais dificuldade do que o necessário por conta da droga do gelo e eu sentia meus dedos dos pés implorando para que eu não saísse do carro mas...

\- Vamos? - Liam perguntou apreensivo e eu assenti, desafivelando o cinto e andando até seu lado.

As luzes da casa estavam todas aparentemente acesas, incluindo a do hall de entrada. Liam subiu com cuidado, como se fossemos assaltar a casa ou algo assim e eu já ia bater na porta mas Liam somente girou a maçaneta e ela abriu sem mais complicações, denunciando Louis não estar trancando nem a própria casa.

Além de não estar trancando-a, ele não estava limpando-a. Nem um pouco.

A sala estava cheia de cacos de vidro e as flores de plástico que enfeitavam a mesinha de centro agora no meio dos cacos. Tinha até alguns pingos de sangue que iam até a cozinha então foi o primeiro lugar que Liam correu e eu fui atrás.

A cozinha estava limpa, mas o rastro de sangue seguia até a pia e desaparecia, ele provavelmente limpara o corte ali.

\- Merda. - Liam grunhiu saindo correndo da cozinha e novamente eu o segui.

Fomos pelas escadas quase tropeçando no carpete liso que a cobria, até chegarmos no corredor. Barbie estava dormindo ali e eu não precisei nem procurar nos outros quartos para saber onde Louis estava. Ele estava tocando o piano e de longe era possível identificar a melodia melancólica que atravessava pelas paredes.

\- Liga para ele. - Liam sussurrou segurando minha barriga para que eu não fosse até a sala, me estendendo o celular já com o número brilhando na tela.

**(Harry)**

Meus dedos tremiam e talvez eu tivesse adquirido LER de tanto mexer os dedos pela tarde inteira mas eu não ligava muito, disposto a aprender de qualquer jeito.

A sala de música da Universidade me era mais agradável do que minha própria casa e eu agora passo quase a tarde toda aqui, por vez somente olhando como os instrumentos são bonitos e por outras vezes tentando toca-los. Eu só não queria voltar pra casa e encarar minha nova-velha situação.

Pesadelos agora eram novamente constantes e eu já havia me desacostumado com eles, então quando voltei a tê-los fora um susto. E uma decepção. Agora meus pesadelos são com Louis.

Eu poderia estar tendo pesadelos com a imagem dele me batendo, mas não. Era longe disso. Eu basicamente passava a noite toda sonhando com Louis chorando e soluçando encolhido como uma pequena bola no chão. E isso me fazia quase implorar para sonhar com ele me batendo, porque a imagem projetada por meu inconsciente é insuportável.

Quatro meses e nós não trocamos nada mais que um Oi no aniversário dos garotos, depois disso eu fugi da festa como uma criança assustada e fui para casa chorar como uma.

_"Hey Harry, que bom que você veio, bro!" Eu ouvia Liam gritar, mas não conseguia vê-lo direito, as luzes fazendo um efeito robótico em todos os seus movimentos._

_"Hey!" Tentei gritar, mas minha voz foi camuflada pela música eletrônica alta que zumbia em meus ouvidos._

_"Fica à vontade cara, eu vou chamar Zayn e avisar que você foi na cozinha pegar uma cerveja, ok?" Ele gritou sorrindo e eu assenti, acenando e me lançando para o lado da cozinha onde várias pessoas impediam a passagem e faziam uma espécie de labirinto humano._

_A cozinha estava até mais vazia e a música era mais abafada mesmo que ainda fosse bem alta. Algumas pessoas mexiam no freezer para pegar suas cervejas e para os amigos, eu pedi uma para uma garota bonita de cabelos escuros que piscou e sorriu antes de se afastar. Resolvi ficar por ali mesmo e sentei no balcão de granito do lado da pia, deixando minhas pernas balançarem livres e abrindo a garrafa antes de deixar o liquido descer gelado por minha garganta._

_Niall apareceu e me cumprimentou calorosamente antes de entregar-me outra cerveja e ser arrastado por um grupo de garotos do time para fora da cozinha, acenando para que eu fosse junto e curtisse a festa. Eu neguei e preferi ficar ali sentado e ignorando a vontade de chorar que se formava forte em meu peito. Eu sei onde queria estar... e definitivamente não é aqui._

_Minha pressão pareceu cair e eu senti minhas mãos quase deixarem a garrafa de vidro suada escorregar por meus dedos enquanto minha visão escurecia. Esse é o efeito Louis Tomlinson. Provavelmente para todos._

_E ali estava ele._

_Pisquei algumas vezes para observar suas roupas coladas e cabelo bagunçado deixarem a atmosfera quinhentas vezes mais pesada, considerando que eu queria tira-las e beijá-lo ali mesmo. Ele não me viu e foi direto para o freezer, parecendo cabisbaixo à julgar por seus ombros caídos e seu modo lento de andar._

_Louis finalmente levantou o olhar e me notou sentado perto da pia, mexendo nos meus jeans como uma forma de distração, um não-tão verdadeiro adolescente com vergonha._

_"Oi." Sussurrei meio idiota e mordi os lábios na tentativa de não sorrir ao que ele baixou o rosto, começando a corar._

_"Oi." Sua voz de seda atravessou a cozinha e ele pigarreou audivelmente depois de claramente me lançar um sorrisinho que foi justamente quando Zayn entrou na cozinha com Liam, cantando Timber e brigando sobre quem era a Kesha e quem era o Pitbull._

_Depois disso Louis saiu quase correndo da cozinha e eu desci da pia pronto para fugir pra casa, mas Zayn aparentemente achou que eu fosse segui-lo e segurou firme meu braço, murmurando "Eu espero ter sido claro no carro" antes de me deixar ir embora._

A Universidade era uma das piores partes. Eu tinha que me contentar em assistir Louis pelo canto do olho e me segurar na cadeira para não ir até ele. Eu fiz isso diversas vezes, mas outras Zayn fazia questão de me segurar, repetindo o mantra de sempre: Ele quebrou a promessa e é um garoto perigoso.

Eu sei que é mentira, Louis não é perigoso e naquele dia ele fora provocado, mas convencer Zayn não é fácil e ele faz tudo ficar mais difícil.

Quando eu penso que minha mente decidiu me dar alguns minutos de folga, vem Zayn e fala algo sobre Louis, mesmo que seja algo ruim ou notícia que ele tenha ouvido falar.

Encarei meus longos dedos nas teclas do piano e pensei em como sinto saudades deles embolados nos cabelos de Louis... Arrepiando sua nuca... Passando em suas coxas e sentindo seu abdômen se contrair sob eles. Eu sinto tanta falta dele. Merda.

\- Hey Harry querido... - Ouvi a voz doce vinda de trás e virei para encarar Barbara e seu carrinho ao lado preparada para limpar a sala. - Acabou o tempo.

\- As aulas a tarde também acabaram? - Indaguei assustado.

\- Quinze minutos atrás.

\- E que horas são? - Perguntei pegando meu telefone que descansava em cima do piano grande e preto. - Wow, seis horas... Desculpa por te atrasar Barbara, hoje eu perdi a noção do tempo.

Ela sorriu docemente e veio até meu lado, tocando seus dedos frágeis e gordinhos na superfície de madeira polida.

\- Já conseguiu aprender algo?

\- Sim, mas ainda preciso de muita prática... - Suspirei tocando em uma das teclas e deixando o som agudo soar na sala grande.

\- Tem algo a ver com Louis?

\- Não. - Menti. Claro que tem. Tudo tem a ver com ele.

\- Ah Harry, todo mundo da universidade sabe sobre vocês e os boatos correm... Quanto tempo vocês estão separados?

\- Quatro meses. - Falei quase em meio um grunhido e comecei a pôr a partitura e meu caderno dentro de minha mochila, suspirando por já ser a hora de voltar para casa.

\- E quanto tempo passaram juntos? - Ela disse ainda com a voz suave, quase melhor que a voz persuasiva de doutor Philip que continuava a me ver todos os sábados.

\- Um mês. - Suspirei, levantando e começando me afastar.

\- Até depois Harry! - Ela disse ainda em um tom feliz e eu somente acenei com os dedos antes de sair da sala.

Ir para casa em um frio desgraçado de dezembro e quase à noite era quase uma missão impossível, ainda mais para mim que não consigo andar direito nem sem obstáculos, imagina com as calçadas parecendo pistas de gelo. Mas ou era isso ou... era isso.

Larry deveria estar morrendo de fome já que minha mãe ainda não gosta dele e recusa a sequer olhar o pobre gatinho. Que no caso agora é um gatão. Ele está incrivelmente grande e eu nem sabia que gatos cresciam tanto e em tão pouco tempo. Seu pelo está grande, mais branquinho e saudável, seus olhos têm ainda a cor maravilhosa de sempre e ele parece um cachorro de tão gordinho.

No meio do caminho senti minha perna tremer levemente e meu jeans brilhar com a tela do celular dentro do bolso.

\- Liam? - Respondi cabisbaixo ao atender, pensando que talvez fosse mais um daqueles convites para ir até a Starbucks e fingir que eu estou bem.

"Harry, é Niall." Sua voz soou apressada e quase desesperada. Louis.

\- O que aconteceu? - Segurei o telefone com força, cravando os pés na calçada molhada e gelada.

"Vo-você está em casa? Precisamos de sua ajuda."

X

Meus pés queriam me abandonar e eu queria gritar comigo mesmo por não conseguir correr com mais velocidade, escorregando diversas vezes no tapete de gelo que era o estado das calçadas.

Avistei o carro de Liam na calçada e se eu tivesse uma faca teria me esfaqueado por ter recusado que Niall fosse me buscar na Uni. Subi as escadas até o hall de entrada e quase me joguei para dentro da casa que eu sinto tanta saudade de estar.

Minha primeira reação foi começar a chorar, tendo em vista que eu já queria chorar desde que Niall falara "Louis precisa de você" no telefone. É claro que ele precisa, ele é meu.

A sala estava destruída e cheia de cacos de vidro misturados com rosas de plástico, gotas de sangue, livros e papeis por todos os lados.

Calma Harry...

Mesmo tonto e sentindo que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento saí correndo escadas acima, escorregando cinco vezes - cinco - até tropeçar para o corredor de cima onde Liam e Niall estavam, olhando para mim assustados como se eu fosse um bêbado. Bom, quase.

\- Tudo bem? - Liam perguntou me ajudando a levantar e eu só conseguia me concentrar na melodia depressiva que soava do final do corredor e estremecia pelas paredes claras até nós.

\- Vocês podem ir... - Sussurrei andando até a porta como se ela tivesse algum tipo de força eletromagnética e eu fosse algum imã.

\- Harry você tem certeza?

\- Tudo bem, eu tenho certeza, vão.

Abri a porta com calma e essa sempre parece nossa sina. Eu assistindo ele jogar toda sua dor nas teclas. Talvez realmente fosse algo que marque nossa relação, como se o piano tivesse algum tipo de poder.

As paredes que antes eram cobertas por fotografias de Louis e sua família, estavam nuas e só com os pregos que antes sustentavam os porta-retratos, deixando a parede incrivelmente vazia e sem vida.

Sem protelar mais ou deixar meus pensamentos me engolirem eu fechei a porta e fiquei parado, esperando ele se expressar de uma das formas que parece funcionar mais, deixando-o ter seu espaço para derramar-se sobre o piano enquanto eu não passo de um mero espectador.

_I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears..._

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave cause your presence still lingers here..._

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real..._

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe_ _away all of your tears..._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears..._

_And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have_ _all of me._

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light, now I'm bound by the life you've left behind._

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase..._

\- Amor. - Chamei depois de ter soluçado alto demais e ter feito Louis parar de cantar de uma vez, deixando sair o apelido do qual eu estava morrendo para poder chamá-lo novamente.

Talvez ele esperasse ser Niall ou Liam, ou até mesmo Zayn, porque quando ele ouviu minha voz foi algo parecido como receber um choque elétrico, mas mesmo assim ele permaneceu parado.

\- Louis, olha pra mim. - Choraminguei, limpando o rosto nas mangas de meu moletom grosso e mordendo a língua para não soluçar novamente enquanto ele segurava as bordas do piano com força.

Louis parecia confuso e desnorteado, talvez ele achasse que eu fosse uma miragem, coisa de sua imaginação. Para falar a verdade, eu também estou esperando a hora em que acordo assustado, suado e percebendo que tudo é um sonho.

Percebi ao me aproximar que talvez ele não fosse levantar e confirmei isso quando ele fechou os olhos com força, mordendo os lábios enquanto os soluços faziam seu corpo balançar. Segurei seus pulsos e o puxei com uma força exagerada até que ele estivesse em pé, de olhos abertos e com o corpo colado ao meu. Finalmente.

Seus olhos estavam assustados com o puxão e ele olhava diretamente nos meus, piscando algumas vezes para conseguir tirar as lágrimas que rolavam pelas bochechas vermelhas até o queixo, caindo agora em minha camisa. Talvez ele usasse sua mão pra limpa-las, se eu não tivesse jogado para trás de seu corpo e as segurado facilmente com somente uma de minhas mãos, levando a outra até seus olhos para limpá-lo.

Louis estremeceu e passou pouco tempo me olhando até fechar os olhos e inclinar o rosto em meu toque, molhando minha palma com suas lágrimas assim como eu molhava o moletom com as minhas. Minhas mãos tremiam exageradamente em seu rosto e eu esperei ele abrir os olhos novamente até inclinar um pouco e alcançar seus lábios.

Segurei suas bochechas em ambas minhas mãos e deixei ele abraçar meu tronco, inclinando sucessivas vezes para deixar selinhos em seus lábios gelados e molhados. Suas mãos tremiam em minhas costas assim como as minhas dedilhavam sozinhas suas bochechas de tão tremulas.

\- M-me per-doa... - Ele chorou contra minha bochecha enquanto nossos corpos se encaixavam da maneira como eles bem sabiam, esquentando um ao outro. - Nã-não me deixa Hazz...

Sua cabeça encaixou em meu pescoço e seus dedos seguravam meu moletom com força, me fazendo quere-lo cada vez mais perto, se isso fosse humanamente possível.

\- Shh... Eu estou aqui. - Prometi beijando seus cabelos e sentindo por algum motivo meu próprio perfume neles. - Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Louis.

Isso intensificou seu choro descontrolado e o meu também não estava diferente, mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era Louis, pouco me importando com os soluços ecoando pela sala vazia.

Bons minutos se passaram e eu não pensava sobre deixa-lo sair do abraço, mergulhando meus dedos em seus cabelos lisos e deixando ele parar de chorar contra meu pescoço, tentando controlar meus batimentos e soluços estrangulados.

\- E-eu não fi-z aquilo de propósito Harry... E-u juro... - Ele engasgou e eu sorri, segurando seu rosto até que ele olhasse para mim com os olhos vermelhos assim como a ponta do nariz.

\- Eu senti sua falta. - Falei sorrindo e passando meu nariz no seu, alargando o sorriso ao que ele sentiu cócegas e afastou o rosto para me olhar melhor.

\- Ha-Harry... - Ele suspirou me olhando sério e eu balancei o rosto levemente, limpando novamente meus olhos com as mangas de meu moletom.

\- Eu sei que não foi de propósito, Louis. Eu te perdoo e... E nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois porque eu estava com uma saudade desgraçada de você. - Choraminguei voltando a beija-lo por um breve momento antes dele me empurrar levemente.

\- Nã-o Harry... Senta ali. - Ele gesticulou o banco em frente ao piano e soltou meus braços de seu corpo para que eu fosse me sentar.

Aproveitei o momento para lhe observar e quase meu choro começava novamente. Ele estava usando um sweater, mas ainda sim dava para ver que ele estava muito magro, assim como seu rosto e bochechas fundos. A barba rala era algo do qual eu sempre gostei e agora não estavam diferentes, mas o deixavam mais velho que o necessário, assim como o cabelo tão longo que começava a criar ondas nas pontas. Ele estava usando somente uma meia e eu iria perguntar o motivo, mas ele começou a falar antes.

\- E-eu... - Ele começou, mas logo parou para respirar fundo e limpar o rosto novamente, retirando todas as lágrimas dali e ficando com o rosto vermelho pela força com que fizera. - Eu quebrei minha pro-messa...

\- Louis.

\- Eu prometi que nun... nunca iria te machucar e iria te prote-ger...

\- Não Louis, você não viu que era eu.

\- Eu-eu te d-dei um murro Harry... E quase que-brei o nariz de Zayn... - Ele disse sério e sentando ao meu lado, ainda soluçando tão forte que chacoalhava seus ombros.

Ignorei suas palavras e encostei a cabeça em seus ombros, sentindo que talvez eu ainda pudesse desmaiar a qualquer momento, mas agora feliz por estar nos braços de que eu devo estar. E quero estar.

\- Eu tive um sonho alguns meses atrás. - Falei devagar e fechando os olhos enquanto ele respirava fundo diversas vezes, roçando o dedo em minha mão.

\- Quer falar sobre ele? - Sua voz soou mais estável agora e também mais baixa, voltando ao normal aos poucos e parecendo deixa-lo reprimir os soluços que ainda o faziam tremer um pouco.

\- Eu... Eu posso... - Sussurrei incerto e abrindo os olhos para encarar o piano em minha frente, menor do que o da Universidade porém mais bonito.

\- Harry?

Suspirei e me aproximei mais das teclas, quase chorando de frustração ao pensar que eu poderia ter chorado menos em cima do piano e praticado mais. Vamos Harry, concentre-se.

Louis parecia um poste ao meu lado e a única coisa que denunciava sua presença era o leve roçar de coxas contra as minhas. Toquei a primeira nota e decidi fechar os olhos na tentativa de fazer tudo ficar mais fácil.

_Oh no, did I get too close? Did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities, all the dirty laundry never made me blink one time._

_Unconditional, unconditionally..._

_I will love you unconditionally._

_There is no fear now, let go and just be free, I will love you unconditionally._

_So come just as you are to me, don't need apologies, know that you are a worthy._

_I take your bad days with your good, walk through this storm._

_I would do it all because I love you unconditional... Unconditionally..._

_I will love you unconditionally._

_There is no fear now, let go and just be free, I will love you unconditionally._

_So open up your heart and just let it begin... Acceptance is the key to be, to be truly free..._

_Will you do the same for me?_

Terminei com as lágrimas caindo na manga de meu moletom, molhando meu queixo e quase meu rosto inteiro. Agora eu definitivamente entendo o motivo de Louis usar o piano e a música para se expressar... É incrível.

Mal virei o rosto para encarar a reação de Louis e ele já atacava meus lábios e subia em meu colo, sentando com uma perna em cada lado de meu quadril e me beijando como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar. A sensação se sentimento mútuo invadindo meu corpo parecia na mesma velocidade que o sangue chegava em minhas mãos e minha cabeça.

Meus dedos se perderam em seus cabelos e ele logo puxava a malha de minha camiseta para cima, retirando-a com pressa e jogando-a longe depois de feito.

Levantei do banco depois de sussurrar que ele entrelaçasse as pernas em meu quadril e sai tateando as paredes com seus lábios persistentes em meu pescoço, me fazendo quase cair na metade do caminho ao sentir um chupão ser feito no local.

Encontrei um dos quartos e fechei a porta descuidadamente com o pé, carregando Louis até a cama e dissolvendo a saudades em forma de gemidos que eu deixava escapar entre uma mordida ou outra.

Fiquei ajoelhado assistindo o cabelo de Louis caírem na cama e em seus olhos enquanto ele tirava com um sorrisinho divertido, fazendo um biquinho ao me ver observa-lo. Eu senti tanta saudade desta visão, desta cama, corpo, sorriso... Homem.

Assisti ele se apoiar nos próprios cotovelos e me olhar divertido, cutucando meu estômago com seu pé sem a meia.

\- Tudo bem? - Ele perguntou devagar, descendo o pé até minhas coxas e arqueando uma sobrancelha como se perguntasse se faríamos mesmo.

Eu queria isso. Eu queria devagar e retirando toda a saudade que eu fui obrigado sentir por todos esses quatro malditos meses.

Me inclinei e desabotoei seus botões antes de descer o zíper devagar, olhando em seus olhos azuis o tempo inteiro, sorrindo quando ele se mexia um pouco para roçar o jeans em suas coxas. Puxei seu jeans e já iria tirar suas meias, mas ele balançou o rosto e pediu que eu deixasse-as.

Sem perguntar nada eu continuei a tirar sua roupa, puxando seu sweater e sua camiseta devagar, relembrando e gravando cada lugarzinho de seu tronco e seus braços.

\- Posso confessar? - Ele perguntou em uma voz leve, diferente de quando eu cheguei aqui e o assisti quase gritar para que eu o perdoasse.

\- O que? - Perguntei ao me levantar e tirar meus jeans, trazendo minha cueca junto e assistindo Louis subir um pouco até estar com as costas nos travesseiros.

\- Eu tive alguns sonhos eróticos... - Ele disse mais divertido do que envergonhado, acenando para que eu desligasse a luz e ligando o pequeno abajur ao lado da cama.

Fui deitar novamente com ele, agora nu, ainda rindo de sua confissão boba, até porque eu tive milhares desses.

\- Quer me contar sobre eles? - Perguntei puxando suas boxers para fora de seu corpo e reprimindo um gemido ao que seu membro semi ereto entrou em meu campo de visão.

\- Talvez... - Ele disse puxando os cabelos de minha nuca até que eu estivesse beijando-o avidamente.

Se saudade fosse sólida, provavelmente já teria esmagado a Inglaterra inteira. Cada toque seu parecia ser um choque em minha mente, lembrando-a de nunca esquecer e guarda-los em algum lugarzinho. Como se esse tempo afastado tivesse sido para nos lembrar de como cada toque é importante.

\- Eu senti sua falta Harry. - Ele sussurrou segurando meu rosto e me olhando sério, mudando o ângulo em que seus quadris se encontravam e roçando o membro contra o meu.

Afundei o rosto em sua clavícula, cheirando e beijando o local carinhosamente, abraçando seu tronco pra aproxima-lo mais.

Eu sei que ele gosta de beijos... De atenção... De se sentir amado, e eu estou disposto a fazê-lo se sentir assim começando por beijar cada centímetro de seu peitoral, roçando meu nariz em seus mamilos excitados e ouvindo-o ofegar sob mim.

Meus dedos continuaram por sua barriga, molhando diversas partes dali e vendo-a tremer com sua respiração acelerada que piorava cada vez que eu descia mais os beijos.

\- Harry... - Ele gemeu segurando meus cabelos assim que os beijos chegaram em sua linha V, lambendo toda a extensão exposta de sua pélvis.

Não desci mais que isso e Louis tinha os olhos fechados enquanto eu procurava lubrificante na mesa de cabeceira, quase quebrando a gaveta tentando achar o tubinho.

\- Na de baixo, apressado. - Ele sussurrou divertido e ofegante, passando a mão por minhas costas e cravando suas unhas curtas ali.

Passei lubrificante quase em minha mão inteira graças ao nervosismo e antes de descer novamente as mãos arrumei Louis e o coloquei em meus braços, quase deitando-o ao meu lado.

Seus olhos fecharam com força enquanto eu introduzia o primeiro dedo em sua entrada apertada, sentindo-o se apertar mais contra a invasão.

\- Me diga sobre o sonho... - Falei tentando-o distrair e ele abriu os olhos por algum tempo, me encarando como se dissesse "Você está brincando com minha cara?"

\- E-eu... eu estava por cima... - Ele disse mordendo os lábios e inclinando o corpo para chocar-se contra meu dedo, pedindo silenciosamente que eu adicionasse outro.

\- Você me fodia? - Perguntei curioso, beijando suas pálpebras devagar antes dele negar.

\- Não... Eu estava em cima... - Ele voltou a dizer e eu sorri antes de puxa-lo totalmente para meu colo.

Seus gemidos ficaram mais frequentes à medida que eu afundava mais os dois dedos e usava a outra mão para agarrar sua bunda com força, puxando e beliscando o local.

Outro dedo meu fora adicionado e minha mão chegava a escorrer o liquido até meus pulsos enquanto o barulho de sua entrada molhada preenchia o local.

\- Harry. E-eu preciso de você. - Ele choramingou e eu sem dizer nada tirei os dedos e passei-os em meu membro dolorosamente ereto, soltando um gemido prazeroso pelo movimento enquanto lubrificava-o.

Louis pareceu só então perceber que estava por cima e afundou o rosto em meu pescoço, descendo o quadril até sua entrada estar contornando meu pênis vermelho e dolorido.

\- Alguma coisa mais? - Perguntei maliciosamente, dando um tapa leve em sua bunda e sentindo-me incrivelmente possessivo com a ação.

\- Você falava... - Ele tentou dizer mas foi interrompido por um gemido estrangulado, jogando a cabeça pra trás enquanto sentava devagar em meu membro.

\- Eu falava...? - Perguntei levantando os quadris em um único movimento, me afundando dentro dele da forma como eu queria a tanto tempo.

Louis não respondeu e somente desceu o quadril novamente, dando uma rebolada ao estar totalmente dentro, fazendo minha visão escurecer de prazer. Segurei seus quadris e o ajudei a achar o ritmo, afundando-me nele e deixando ele cavalgar em mim.

Sua bunda batia em minhas coxas e eu não iria durar muito com a combinação da posição e da saudade, estrondosa e dolorosa a ponto de deixar as pontas de meus dedos dormentes.

\- Eu te amo tanto Harry... - Ele gemeu, arranhando meu peitoral e meu quadril enquanto eu o puxava mais para me dar um abraço e diminuir o ritmo.

\- Eu te amo, Louis. - Respondi fechando os olhos ao sentir a atmosfera mudar pra algo mais sentimental, como se o eu te amo fosse um choque de realidade para ambos.

Eu estou realmente com ele. Nós estamos mesmo transando e dizendo que amamos um ao outro e confesso que eu achava que nunca mais ouviria e sentiria isso.

O pensamento parecia ser compartilhado porque logo eu sentia lágrimas tocaram meu peitoral, um soluço soando pelo quarto em meio aos corpos batendo um contra o outro.

Fechei novamente os olhos e deixei meu corpo responder por meus sentimentos, soltando grunhidos e gemidos cada vez mais altos enquanto Lou rebolava em cima de mim com vontade e facilidade, beijando meu peitoral e meu rosto enquanto as mãos tiravam os cabelos grudados em minha testa.

\- Não me deixa Harry... - Louis chorou enquanto descia e subia em meu colo cada vez mais rápido e eu subia meus quadris com força a encontro dos seus. - Por favor não me deixa amor.

Senti meu estômago quase se deslocar até minha garganta e meu pênis pulsar contra as paredes de Louis, sentindo-as apertarem-se contra mim.

Rolei até estar em cima dele, estocando sem medir forças e agarrando suas coxas que vieram se entrelaçar em meus quadris, ouvindo de relance a cama bater contra a parede e as molas fazerem um barulho mínimo.

\- Louis. - Grunhi segurando seu quadril e o puxando contra minhas estocadas, afundando meu corpo e minha saudade inteira em seu corpo, vendo-o fechar os olhos com força e cravar as unhas curtas em minhas costas.

\- Por favor Harry, volta para mim. - Ele voltou a pedir com a voz embargada e as lágrimas caindo mesmo pelos olhos fechados. - Eu não quis quebrar a promessa babe, eu te amo... Harry.

Antes de sentir meu corpo inteiro estremecer, o líquido quente de Louis sujou meu estomago e peitoral inteiro, um orgasmo forte descendo por minhas costas e me fazendo fechar os olhos com força, quase perdido.

\- Eu já disse que sou seu, Louis. Para sempre.


	33. Chapter 33

**(Louis)**

Eu talvez estivesse pensando faz duas horas sobre esses últimos quatro meses. Bom, sobre a minha vida inteira em geral.

Pensando claramente, eu quero dizer.

Faz bastante tempo que minha família morrera e eu tivera que crescer me virando sozinho na medida do possível já que meu pobre tio Ben tinha que trabalhar como condenado para pagar minha escola e os custos que qualquer criança dá. Nunca tive do que reclamar com ele porque mesmo quando eu chegava em casa cheirando a álcool e perfume de garotas (várias delas, devo vergonhosamente admitir), tio Ben não repreendia ou brigava comigo, apesar de eu saber que estava o desapontando. Talvez eu tenha achado que depois de tanto tempo engolindo a vida solitária e a falta de minha mãe, eu tinha razões e direito de me revoltar contra tudo e todos. Mas eu sempre fui um garoto um tanto que fútil, até tio Ben não estar mais aqui e a realidade de estar definitivamente sozinho me atingirem.

Depois de passar mais um tempo revoltado, eu quase vi Zayn morrer.

E isso ninguém sabe além de Zayn, eu e Des.

Eu tive que quase perder todos em minha volta para aprender a dar valor ao que eu tenho, por pouco que seja.

Zayn e eu tínhamos um hábito ridículo de ir fumar maconha atrás da Universidade talvez um ano e alguns meses atrás. Eu ainda queria evaporar minha vida inteira para que ela saísse voando assim como a fumaça dos cigarros e mais cigarros caros que eu e Zayn fumávamos por dia. Todos os dias eram festas diferentes, garotas diferentes, substancias diferentes, dores diferentes... Mas somente uma coisa eu não deixava de fazer que era ir até o pátio vazio atrás da HCU e fumar até não conseguir diferenciar meus pés de minhas mãos. Até que um dia, o dia que eu costumo chamar de choque de realidade, Zayn teve uma parada cardiorrespiratória acompanhada de uma parada cardíaca e eu o vi morrer duas vezes no mesmo dia.

Esse dia ele não fumou maconha comigo e preferiu levar uma garrafa de uísque e cigarros. Ele também nem tocou os cigarros e bebia como se não fosse existir o amanhã. Eu acho que fiquei tão distraído assistindo ele fazer palhaçadas e cantar músicas velhas que não fumei tanto quanto nos outros dias. E isso definitivamente fora a salvação de Zayn porque se tivesse sido em outro dia, talvez eu não tivesse ficado consciente o suficiente para ligar pra emergência e ficar tentando reanima-lo do jeito que eu conseguia, empurrando minhas mãos no centro de seu peito enquanto o mundo todo rodava. Juro que pensei que morreríamos nós dois ali.

Assim que a ambulância chegou, me deixaram entrar porque eu gritei que era irmão dele e com ajuda vinda diretamente do céu que não havia desistido de nós dois, eu consegui ligar pra Des enquanto via o filho dele sendo reanimado através de choques por placas metálicas assustadoras que faziam seu corpo erguer-se da maca.

Eu me lembro de eles gritarem uns para os outros que Zayn havia tido uma hipoxemia e começarem a trabalhar cada vez mais depressa, meus olhos só conseguindo fitar meu amigo com os lábios verdes e as pontas dos dedos começando a ficar da mesma cor.

Perdi perdão por todos os meus pecados talvez trezentas vezes e prometi não fazê-los mais em outras trezentas. De fato eu honrei a promessa e comecei a ver a vida de outro ângulo depois de passar dois dias esperando Zayn acordar.

Somente Des soube disso e eu queria que ficasse daquele jeito. Ele já estava sofrendo com a depressão de um filho e as coisas não melhoraram com a notícia de que o outro havia passado alguns segundos com o coração parado. Trisha achava que Zayn havia batido a parte de trás de sua cabeça na trave enquanto jogávamos futebol, e essa mentira fora contada para todos os outros.

No dia que Zayn saíra do hospital, quatro dias depois do acidente e dois dias depois de acordar, fomos todos pra casa de Des que queria fazer um jantar de agradecimento aos deuses e à mim por ter salvado a vida de seu filho. Mal sabia ele que eu fui uma das causas já que Zayn começou por mim. Começou a fumar, beber ele já bebia há algum tempo.

E no dia do jantar eu conheci Harry Styles.

Lembro-me de Harry parecer estar drogado e prestes a dormir, mas mesmo assim ele era lindo. E é claro que eu conhecia o garoto. Ele era namorado... Ex-namorado do garoto que me ensinara a jogar futebol, Nicholas, algum tempo atrás.

Ele não olhava para os garotos e trocava poucas palavras com Zayn. Talvez Liam tivesse se enturmado melhor com ele com todo aquele jeito doce e tudo mais, mas Liam havia viajado com os pais e não foi conosco. Niall não gosta de falar com pessoas que estão tristes porque diz que isso é contagioso, e que ele odeia ficar triste então quase não falou sequer Oi para o garoto.

Eu nem fui sequer notado. Harry não chegou nem a olhar para mim e preferiu passar a mão longa e larga nos pelos do gatinho de Trisha à noite inteira sentando no sofá sozinho.

Depois disso eu só via Harry de relance nos corredores da Uni, sempre andando de cabeça baixa e só conversando com Zayn, fazendo pouco caso se existiam outras vidas no mundo.

Esses últimos quatro meses foram tão ruins quanto os antigamente.

Primeiro mês foi o pior. Eu só comia uma vez por dia, quando eu não esquecia ou era forçado por Niall e Liam na praça de alimentação da Universidade. Mas o problema é que minha garganta parecia ter um nó que me impedia de comer direito e deixar a comida descer normalmente, me fazendo sentir estranho ao colocar algo na boca. Sem contar que todas as vezes que eu pensava em Harry meu estômago revirava de uma forma estranha e desconfortável.

Meus ataques de raiva eram constantes porque não conseguia entrar em minha cabeça que eu havia batido nas pessoas que eu mais amava nesse mundo. Afastei meus amigos e meu Harry... E o pensamento me fazia querer ver as coisas tão destruídas quanto eu mesmo. Liam vivia repetindo que preferia que eu estivesse enchendo a cara e vivendo do que parecendo parte da mobília da casa e chorando até não conseguir produzir mais lágrimas.

No segundo mês eu nem me importava se meu corpo pedia comida, nicotina, maconha, álcool... Eu só queria dormir e estudar. Estudar porque se eu o fizesse passaria direto nas provas e não precisaria fazer nenhuma droga de final e quanto mais rápido eu conseguisse sair daquele inferno, melhor. E dormir porque tudo parecia mais fácil quando eu dormia e me desligava de tudo, aproveitando os sonhos com minha família que ainda sim eram melhores que a realidade.

Minha barba só não ficara do mesmo tamanho que a do Alvo Dumbledore porque Niall a fazia para mim... Apesar de eternamente grato, eu não queria Niall, eu queria Harry.

Zayn também fazia falta, antes quando eu começava a chorar sempre ligava para ele e ficava balbuciando coisas que ele não entendia, mas me ajudava mesmo assim. Ele nem olhava para mim, não muito diferente de Harry. Tudo muito doloroso para que eu fizesse questão de ficar pensando.

Mês passado eu não conseguia nem escrever a coluna direito e tive que dar sangue e alma para conseguir passar nas provas, tudo o que queria era chorar por achar que depois de três meses eu realmente devesse desistir. Minha casa já parecia um lixão e Barbie estava prestes a arruma-la ela mesma. Meu corpo ficou estranhamente magro e meu rosto fino demais pela má alimentação, minha pelve ganhou uma saliência que nunca teve e meu cabelo estava longo e estranho. Eu parecia um ogro, resumindo.

Dezembro chegou e para mim já é um mês de merda, imagina nessas condições. Harry não havia me mandado sequer uma mensagem no dia de ações de graça e eu realmente esperava, como um idiota é óbvio que ela não iria chegar. Tirei todos os quadros de minha família da parede e os guardei em uma caixa para evitar não quebra-los em um ataque de raiva qualquer. A parede lisa e o quarto com somente o piano no canto virara meu local preferido, me permitindo chorar na altura que eu quisesse e quando eu quisesse.

Ontem, eu me lembro de ter começado a assistir um programa qualquer e então depois ele virou algo do tipo "Encontre Seu Par"... Bom, encontre seu par é o caralho. Minha raiva por essa simples bobagem gerou uma sala quebrada e meu vaso de vidro que tinham flores falsas ficara totalmente estraçalhado no chão, mas não antes de quebrar em meu próprio pé.

Lavei da melhor forma que eu pude e ainda coloquei uma meia para não deixar de fora um corte grande no meu calcanhar.

E pensando em tudo isso eu cheguei à uma conclusão: Se antes eu tinha alguma dúvida se conseguiria viver sem Harry, ela definitivamente não existe mais.

Se me contassem um ano atrás que eu sentiria tanta paz e conforto ao lado de alguém eu riria, e se me contassem que eu sentiria isso ao lado de um garoto eu riria mais alto ainda.

Só que todos sabemos como o destino gosta de pregar peças e transformar algo que dizemos nunca ter coragem de fazer em uma coisa acessível e real.

Prova disso é o homem deitado com metade do corpo entrelaçado ao meu e a outra metade descansando em meu travesseiro.

Virei de lado devagar e Harry se assustou um pouco, puxando inconscientemente meu corpo para mais perto do seu e sua perna encaixando em meu quadril. Seu rosto agora estava bem perto do meu, os longos cílios quase tocando suas bochechas, os lábios rosados entreabertos e a expressão de quem estava tendo um bom sono. Graças.

Levantei os dedos até seu cabelo pra tira-lo de seu rosto e ter uma visão completa do meu pedaço particular do paraíso. Tracei os dedos por sua bochecha até seus lábios, sentindo sua respiração quente sobre meu dedão. Desci o olhar por seu corpo e o edredom cobria somente nossas pernas, deixando seu tronco inteiro a minha vista. Eu poderia passar o dia todo olhando. E eu vou passar o dia todo olhando, não me diga o contrário.

Minha mão agora começava a traçar um caminho mais em baixo, sentindo sua clavícula saliente sob meus dedos e seu peito subir e descer calmamente. Um suspiro saiu por seus lábios enquanto eu segurava seus quadris e puxava-o para mais perto, tentando encaixar uma cintura na outra. Algumas vezes eu tenho que lembrar que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo espaço então não adianta eu tentar, mas com o corpo de Harry tão perto do meu, depois de meses longe um do outro, vale totalmente à pena desafiar a física.

\- Eu não sou uma boneca. – Sua voz grossa soou no quarto silencioso e eu sorri, trazendo seu peitoral para perto do meu e descansando o queixo em sua cabeça ao que ele se encolheu em meu peitoral.

\- Talvez você seja. – Brinquei segurando seu rosto e mordendo seu queixo enquanto ele inclinava e eu sentia seus cílios fazendo cocegas em minha testa.

\- A boneca da relação ontem fora você então... – Ele disse em um tom risonho e deixou sua risadinha ecoar ao que eu bufei.

\- Não falaremos sobre nossas relações sexuais até que estejamos de fato tendo uma. – Proclamei e ele continuou a rir, beliscando minha barriga.

\- E se estivéssemos tendo uma daqui a alguns minutos? Eu poderia falar agora?

\- Não. – Peguei o embalo da brincadeira assistindo Harry balançar a cabeça divertido e voltar a encaixar a cabeça em meu corpo.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eu fiquei encarando as paredes, perguntando a mim mesmo se Harry havia voltado a dormir ou estava sentindo meu coração em suas bochechas grudadas em meu peitoral.

\- Louis, que horas são?

\- Já deve ter passado das dez horas da manhã... – Respondi usando meu relógio mental. Não me impressionaria se ainda fossem 4 horas da manhã, minha cabeça não regula muito bem, quem dirá "relógio mental".

Assisti Harry arregalar os olhos e quase sair correndo da cama, rolando para fora e procurando em algum lugar do chão seu jeans, acredito eu.

\- Lou olha a hora! Vão nos matar, vão cortar nossas cabeças fora e dar aos passarinhos carnívoros filhos de uma mãe que comem os pobres cachorros que morrem atropelados... Pobres cachorrinhos. Perdemos metade das aulas! Vão nos enterrar vivos e você deveria ter levantado para olhar a hora e-

Arqueei uma sobrancelha usando metade de minhas forças para não rir e a outra metade para não joga-lo contra a parede e fazer amor com ele até anoitecer novamente e...

\- Louis?

\- Já parou com o surto? - Indaguei tentando me distrair do pensamento incrivelmente safado e fora de hora. Ou não. - Eu não levantei porque você estava em cima de mim, e ficar naquela posição ou ir para Uni...

\- E-eu... Acho que deveríamos ficar logo, né? Já perdemos tudo mesmo... - Ele deu de ombros e colocou o jeans na ponta da cama, vindo engatinhando deitar novamente ao meu lado.

\- Oi. - Murmurei feliz ao que ele deitou totalmente em cima de mim e apoiou o queixo em meu peitoral, me olhando satisfeito.

\- Eu te amo. - Sua voz saiu cheia de confiança enquanto meu peito se enchia de orgulho.

\- Eu sei. Quem não ama? - Brinquei e seu sorriso desapareceu.

\- Você é um idiota. - Ele grunhiu enfiando o rosto em meu peitoral e bufando contra a pele.

Então nós começamos a nos beijar e aquela sensação quente em meu peito voltou a ser sentida, me fazendo sorrir enquanto o puxava mais para cima. Deixei um pouco os pensamentos de lado, me concentrando em sentir o quanto fosse possível meu namorado em cima de mim.

Uma de suas pernas se encaixou entre as minhas e ele começou a provocar, impulsionando-se contra mim enquanto eu apertava cada lugarzinho da lateral de seu corpo, ouvindo-o sussurrar que eu sou lindo e dele.

A manhã inteira fora gasta com carinhos, beijos e palavras repetidas em meio a gemidos, nenhum dos dois se achou no direito de sair dali sem jogar fora toda a saudade. Eu acabei tendo que ganhar uma ajudinha com uma ereção formada pela forma como Harry sussurrava em meu ouvido com sua voz grossa milhares de "eu te amo, hum? ". Eu culpo minha imaginação fértil que não conseguiu se controlar com o "Hum", confundindo o quase ronronar de Harry com um gemido.

Só depois que ele conseguiu me fazer cair na cama ofegando seu nome e todo suado que seus hormônios pareceram sossegar, decidindo deitar ao meu lado dessa vez e não mais em cima.

\- Acho que eu deveria levantar e fazer alguma coisa... Alguma coisa que dê de ser ingerida. - Ele brincou e eu balancei a cabeça lentamente.

\- Você está com fome? Minha geladeira está mais vazia do que a cabeça de Niall, me dê meu celular que eu peço algo.

\- Lou, não... Eu posso ir comp-

\- Shh, me dá o celular homem. - Brinquei e ele bufou, se virando até conseguir pegar meu celular na mesinha de cabeceira.

Pedi comida chinesa tendo em vista que já daria meio dia e Harry se recusava a levantar, eu também não fiz questão então continuamos a roubar beijos, xingar o outro, dar apelidos, chamar de todos os animais existentes, dar beliscões, mordidas...

\- Eu vou falar com o Zayn hoje. - Disse decidido e ele arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto roçava os pés quentes nos meus gelados.

\- Sobre...

\- Perguntar qual o problema dele e resolver isso. Não somos crianças e Zayn não é nossa babá. Isso mesmo, levaram 84 anos para eu perceber isso.

Harry riu e beijou meu nariz.

\- Defina "resolver isso".

\- Precisamos conversar... Eu quero meu amigo de volta sem tê-lo querendo me matar porque namoro seu irmão.

\- Preferia que você não falasse sobre nós dois agora. - Ele disse escondendo o rosto.

\- Tudo bem...? - Falei mais pra uma pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu não quero, só isso... - Ele respondeu roçando o nariz em meu pescoço e eu concordei.

\- O que Zayn fez esse tempo?

\- Hum... Me proibiu de vir falar com você e fodeu bastante a nova namorada dele. Basicamente. - Harry falou com mágoa, mas eu sabia que seria isso. Zayn além de orgulhoso e possessivo é manipulador.

\- Ele te impediu de vir falar comigo?

\- Todos os dias. - Ele disse fechando os olhos e segurando meu rosto.

\- Me promete uma coisa Harry. - Seu corpo subiu um pouco mais e ele ficou me encarando por alguns segundos como se quisesse dizer que eu não preciso nem perguntar. - Não esconde nada de mim. Por favor? Eu não sabia que Zayn estava fazendo isso, achei que você quem não quisesse mais me ver mesmo. Se eu tivesse ido falar com ele, talvez não tivéssemos passado quatro meses separados.

\- Os piores. - Ele disse se apertando contra mim e eu assenti. - Eu prometo.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry desceu para atender a porta que deveria ser o entregador e eu disse que tomaria um banho, deixando ele ficar à vontade se quisesse me acompanhar, mas ele negou. Meu cabelo realmente precisa de um corte e meus dedos estão se perdendo até na hora de passar shampoo.

Terminei de tomar banho e vesti uma calça moletom e novamente meias pra Harry não ver meu corte que ainda está doendo. Decidi ficar sem camisa porque antes eu achava minha barriga e todos esses cortes ridículos, morria de vergonha deles, mas Harry parece ama-los e não perde a oportunidade de sair beijando-os sempre que pode.

Desci as escadas atrás de minha gatinha, abrindo as portas dos quartos para ver se não havia a deixado trancada dentro deles sem querer. Cheguei no andar de baixo e Harry estava com os cabelos molhados e minhas boxers, apoiado nos próprios calcanhares e passando um pano molhado nas frestas entre o azulejo.

\- O que você tá fazendo? - Perguntei baixinho, mas ainda assim ele se assustou, quase caindo de bunda e tendo que usar suas palmas para se segurar.

\- Que susto Louis!

\- Ué, mas eu falei baixo! - Me defendi e ele bufou e continuou a fazer o que fazia. - Babe, larga isso.

\- Eu sei que você se cortou, estava cheio de sangue no chão. - Ele disse colocando o pano dentro de uma sacola branca que aparentemente tinha todo o resto do vidro. - Onde foi?

Suspirei e ele fez o mesmo, se levantando e levando a sacola para algum lugar na cozinha, voltando com a mão esticada.

\- Venha cá.

Obedeci e segurei sua mão, deixando-o me puxar até a bancada de granito da cozinha e sentando nela.

\- Foi no pé não é? Você não gosta de usar meias. Principalmente em casa. - Ele indagou e eu assenti com um sorriso.

Ele pediu que eu esticasse a perna e tirou minha meia, deixando um barulho sair pelos lábios ao ver o corte monstruoso que eu tinha no calcanhar.

\- Louis! Se você estiver com cacos ai dentro? Seu idiota. - Ele grunhiu virando e saindo da cozinha, gritando para que eu ficasse paradinho senão iria apanhar.

Tentei virar o calcanhar para ver o corte direito e quase ia caindo no chão, tendo que segurar nas bordas do tampo de granito. Harry voltou e eu estava com a mão no coração, tentando não rir de minha própria idiotice.

Suas mãos tinham uma caixinha de primeiros socorros que eu deixava dentro do banheiro e eu sorri ao perceber que ele lembra de quando usei a caixa para colocar os adesivos em seu estômago. Além da caixa tinha creme para barbear e um barbeador.

Ele se abaixou silenciosamente e tirou algodão de dentro da caixa, pedindo que eu molhasse. Sua mão gigante tocava meu pé com cuidado e ele passava o algodão bem em cima de onde ardia bastante, suspirando algumas vezes enquanto o fazia.

\- Louis, você talvez fosse precisar de pontos, irresponsável. - Ele repreendeu e eu não segurei o sorriso, preocupadinho. Ele está se preocupando comigo. Ele está se preocupando comigo. Ele está se preocupando.

\- Você me ama. - Sussurrei e ele olhou para cima, diretamente em meus olhos enquanto eu roçava meus dentes nos lábios.

\- Sério, Sherlock? - Ele revirou os olhos, apertando meu pé e me fazendo dar um grito. Bem másculo. Grito másculo. Eu dei um grito super másculo.

\- Bastardo! - Resmunguei e ele riu enquanto enrolava meu calcanhar em uma gaze que ele cortara para ficar menor.

\- Fica calado. - Ele brincou rindo enquanto eu segurava a bancada e ele enrolava a pontinha da gaze e a colocava para dentro.

\- Já? - Perguntei esperançoso e ele deu uma risadinha. – Beija para melhorar?

\- Não vou beijar seu pé, Louis. Nem tenta. - Ele resmungou levantando e me dando um selinho.

\- Pior namorado do mundo. - Brinquei e ele se pôs entre minhas pernas, puxando o creme de barbear e passando em meu rosto.

\- Fala isso depois que eu conseguir ver seus olhos. - Ele disse afastando meu cabelo antes que se misturasse com o creme. - Papai noel.

\- Hohoho. - Brinquei e ele deu uma risada gostosa, balançando a cabeça e passando creme no meu nariz.

Harry então com cuidado começou a passar a gilete por minha barba que provavelmente estava furando seu rosto já que ele quer tira-la.

Ele parecia todo concentrado, provavelmente com medo de me cortar enquanto eu encarava seus olhos tão verdes que beiravam o azul.

Depois que ele terminou, eu lavei o rosto e ele sorriu satisfeito.

\- Posso cortar seu cabelo? - Ele perguntou esperançoso e eu o olhei assustado.

\- Não?

\- Qual é Lou, deixa!

\- Desde quando você corta cabelo? - Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu corto o meu. - Ele disse sorrindo orgulhoso.

\- Exatamente. Não toque no meu. - Falei sério, segurando a risada enquanto ele passava os dedos pelos cachos castanhos.

\- Você está chamando meu corte de feio? Eu... Eu estou triste agora. - Ele disse baixando o rosto e eu dei uma risada, respirando fundo antes de balbuciar novamente.

\- Tudo bem, corta.

Resultado: Meu cabelo sendo dedilhado e eu com os olhos fechados com força, esperando abrir e estar careca.

Depois eu tive que tomar outro banho para tirar os fios que grudaram em meu pescoço e minha roupa.

Harry esquentou toda a comida e nós comemos quase duas horas da tarde, ouvindo ele dizer como Larry faz raiva para sua mãe por somente existir e as aventuras recentes dela com Robin.

Fomos colocar meus quadros de volta na parede e eu explicava cada momento que eu lembrava das fotos, vendo-o me assistir fascinado. Depois assistimos um filme agarrados no sofá, sorrindo bobos de qualquer coisa e trocando beijos molhados pela tarde toda.

Tive que deixa-lo em casa às cinco porque sua mãe estava ligando e ele me afirmou que falaria com ela sobre a gente, dizendo que Robin ficara mais horrorizado com nosso término do que ele.

Decidi falar com Zayn e sem pensar muito fui até seu apartamento, só me dando conta de que estava mesmo fazendo isso quando cheguei lá e bati na porta.

Antes que eu pudesse virar e correr dali, a porta foi destrancada e Zayn apareceu com o cabelo todo bagunçado e assim que me viu, seu rosto sonolento se transformou.

\- Louis.

\- Podemos conversar? - Falei duramente, sem gaguejar ou falhar a voz, Zayn já fez coisas demais para eu ficar com dúvidas se converso ou não. - Pode não, nós vamos conversar.

Ele bufou e revirou os olhos antes de abrir mais a porta e me deixar entrar. O flat estava arrumado e silencioso, estranhamente quieto então com certeza Niall não está aqui. E eu senti falta...

\- Fala logo. Você atrapalhou meu sono. - Zayn grunhiu e eu bufei, virando para encara-lo.

\- Eu não quero brigar, mas já brigando. Sem essa de bancar o idiota para o meu lado. Estamos só nós dois e você vai falar porque está fazendo isso. –

\- Fazendo isso o que, Tomlinson?

\- Não faz de sonso ok? - Quase cuspi ao ouvir o tom de arrogância e deboche em sua voz grave. - Não comigo! Você não tem direito nenhum de estar fazendo isso!

\- Hey, baixa a bola! Eu tenho todo o direito, o irmão é meu!

\- Exatamente, o irmão é seu. Até que eu saiba você não é pai, muito menos do Harry.

\- Você quase quebrou meu nariz e o osso da bochecha de Harry e vem dizer que eu não tenho direito? Louis, pelo amor de Deus!

\- Você me conhece Zayn! Me conhece desde sempre! Você sabe melhor do que qualquer um que eu não fiz de propósito!

\- Sei?

\- Claro que sabe! Até melhor que o Harry! Porque merdas você está fazendo isso?! Eu achei que eu também fosse seu irmão.

Essa pareceu tocar a muralha porque ele me olhou dolorosamente, com o sorriso debochado desaparecendo do canto de sua boca.

\- Você não pode simplesmente esmurrar todo mundo só porque está com raiva. - Ele baixou o tom de voz e colocou a mão na cintura, hábito que depois de tanto tempo comigo ele acabou pegando.

\- Essa é a verdade? Você fez isso porque eu não tenho controle? - Indaguei e ele baixou a cabeça, balançando-a diversas vezes. - Então me diz.

Zayn quase grunhiu e sentou no sofá perto de mim que ainda estava com as mãos também na cintura.

\- Harry já foi muito machucado. Eu não admito você fazer o mesmo, muito menos fisicamente.

\- Você sabe que eu quero o melhor dele todas as horas do dia. Sabe que eu não machucaria o Harry.

\- Você machucou.

\- Não de propósito.

\- Mas machucou.

\- Me perdoa Zayn.

Dessa vez ele me olhou, mas não sorriu ou esboçou qualquer tipo de emoção.

\- Eu fiz isso por estar com ciúmes. Eu sei que é isso que você quer ouvir. - Ele disse agora me olhando diretamente, os olhos escuros começando a brilhar demais e denunciando ele estar quase chorando. - De ambos.

Sentei ao seu lado e passei minhas duas pernas pelas suas, jogando-as em seu colo e o abraçando.

\- Eu senti sua falta seu idiota, abestado, abusado, ridículo, ciumento, bastardo! - Quase gritei contra seu pescoço onde eu coloquei minha cabeça. - Como você faz algo comigo assim e me deixa quatro meses parecendo um mendigo, querendo me matar por ter batido nas pessoas mais especiais da minha vida, me fazendo de idiota por estar com ciúmes, Zayn! Você é um cu!

\- Ow, posso explicar? - Ele disse beijando minha testa.

\- Não quero suas explicações. Quero que você me compre os Estados Unidos como pedido de desculpas, seu idiota, filho de uma Trisha, azarento. - Grunhi e ele deu uma risadinha.

\- Tudo bem, eu compro. Agora me ouve.

\- Não.

\- Eu estava com ciúmes do Harry. E de você também, mais dele. - Ele disse passando o dedo na minha panturrilha. - Eu sempre fui quem ajudava ele quando estava com problemas, precisando de um ombro, ou conversar... E então ele te conheceu e... E vocês viraram quase a mesma pessoa e... Olha, eu estava com ciúmes porem também prezando pelo bem do meu irmão, ok?

\- Você é idiota que eu estou com vontade de te socar. Muita vontade. Zayn você nos fez passar quatro meses como doentes por bobagem. Eu... Você... Porra. - Eu queria sentir raiva dele. Queria realmente soca-lo mas eu não conseguia. Porque Zayn sempre foi assim. E nunca mudaria.

\- Eu sei que eu fodi tudo e ainda por cima pensei mais em mim do que em vocês. Mas eu me preocupo com o Harry. Antes do acampamento eu tinha realmente ciúmes, e depois do que aconteceu eu acabei que começando a pensar que talvez minha desculpa do "Medo de vocês dois se machucarem" fosse verdade.

\- Então esses quatro meses...

\- Eu obriguei ele não falar com você porque eu realmente estava acreditando que você talvez um dia fosse bater nele. Não eram só ciúmes.

\- Sua cabeça é estranha.

\- A sua também.

\- Me peça desculpa por me chamar de louco. - Ordenei e ele assentiu.

\- Me desculpa por ter te chamado de louco, eu não acredito nisso.

Concordei e ele me abraçou de volta, aceitando em ficar como um macaco abraçado à ele.

\- Você fez nossa vida um inferno.

\- Eu sei, sinto muito.

\- Eu não deveria estar abraçado à você. Eu te odeio.

\- Irmãos são assim. Somos irmãos ainda, não somos?

\- Não tenho certeza. - Suspirei afastando meu rosto e suspirando. - É claro que somos irmãos Zayn. Irmãos fazem merda, erram para caralho e depois perdoam uns aos outros. Só não esquece que você foi egoísta e se colocou na frente, porque você viu que seus irmãos estavam sofrendo e mesmo assim obrigou ele à não falar comigo. Você sabe o que teria acontecido se tivesse.

\- Eu sei de tudo isso. E eu estou prestes a chorar. Para com isso.

\- Para nada, seu ridículo. Você fodeu feio. - Resmunguei beliscando o braço dele com força.

\- Eu vou me redimir.

\- Não vai não. - Falei sorrindo e ele suspirou.

\- Me perdoa, Lou. - Ele disse baixinho e quietamente - Você estava com o Harry, não estava?

\- Hum?

\- Vocês não foram para aula, você veio falar comigo e está com o cabelo cortado, a barba feita e um chupão enorme no pescoço. - Ele disse rindo e eu suspirei.

\- Estava. Acabei de deixar ele em casa.

\- Ele mandou você vir? - Zayn indagou e eu neguei.

\- Não, mas eu vou mandar você fazer algo. - Falei segurando suas bochechas em minha mão calmamente e suspirando antes de continuar a falar. - Você vai comigo agora buscar o Harry e vai esclarecer essa história direitinho para nós dois, e pedir desculpas por ter feito ele passar tudo o que ele passou nos últimos meses.

Zayn sorriu e eu sei que ele gosta quando eu mando nele, ou em qualquer outra pessoa. Exatamente porque eu aprendi à ser assim com ele. Talvez eu possa compará-lo com um pai orgulhoso.

\- Ok, Zayn?

\- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? De verdade? Nicholas Sparks, Louis?

\- É John Green, seu burro.

\- Eu vejo tudo como biscoito do mesmo saco, ok?

\- Ok. – Louis riu triunfante, gargalhando quando Zayn revirou os olhos.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**(Harry)**

Meu cabelo pingando no chão irritava, ainda mais porque ele molhava minhas costas que eu já havia secado com a toalha mais de cinco vezes. Minha mãe tinha que inventar essas coisas de "jantar com o namorado" para estragar meu dia, que havia sido perfeito.

Já são seis horas e eu não vejo Louis à uma hora e quarenta minutos - não é que eu esteja contando, claro - e já sinto falta dele. Até porque comparar minha mãe escandalosa, dando pulinhos de alegria porque eu finalmente aceitei jantar com o Robin depois de ter recusado esse tempo todo, com Louis e seus braços maravilhosos me rondando não tem como.

Minha cabeça estava doendo por conta da hora super errada em que eu tomei os remédios e passar a toalha em volta dela para secar meus cabelos iria piorar a situação já que a toalha estava encharcada e mais pesada que o normal. Optei por passar minha blusa mais fina e só parei depois que a tinha pingando e meus cabelos mais leves sem o excesso de água.

Robin já havia vindo jantar aqui em casa algumas vezes mas eu recusava veemente seu convite para irmos comer em uma pizzaria de um grande amigo dele que aparentemente também é amigo de minha mãe agora. Não vou negar que o doutor é um cara legal, principalmente porque ele gostava de Louis e quem gosta de Louis eu também gosto, fim de conversa.

Vesti meus jeans rapidamente, começando a sentir frio ao que abri um pouco da minha janela para entrar vento no quarto abafado. Minha mãe gritou por meu nome do andar de baixo e eu grunhi porque não é necessário gritar se for considerar que nossa casa apesar de ser de dois pisos ainda é quase do tamanho de um ovo.

Desci secando minhas costas com a toalha pesada e murmurando alguma música boba porque, hey eu tenho meu namorado de volta totalmente e sem mal desentendido algum depois de meses sem sequer ouvir a voz maravilhosa dele ... Hoje enquanto ele passava a mão em mim e respirava contra meu rosto achando que eu estava dormindo eu pensei em várias coisas como no verdadeiro motivo escondido atrás de nossa separação.

\- Mãe eu ainda não estou pronto. - Disse ao chegar no andar de baixo e tirar a toalha da minha cabeça e meu rosto.

Anne estava com a porta aberta e um rosto não muito amigável enquanto Louis e Zayn me encaravam parados ao seu lado.

Caralho, Louis e Zayn!

\- Oi? - Tentei falar direito, mas minha voz falhou e minhas mãos já tremiam um pouco enquanto meu coração parecia querer furar ele mesmo contra minha caixa torácica.

\- Hey babe. - Lou disse sorrindo um pouco e eu juro que ele ainda deve ter medo de minha mãe dar uma sandalhada nele, estava quase subindo em cima do corpo de Zayn para não ter que chegar muito perto dela.

\- Oi Harry. - Zayn disse devagar e seus olhos não encontravam os meus, olhando para os moveis e os próprios pés enquanto os dedos roçavam insistentemente um contra os outros.

\- Eu ... Vou tomar meu banho e me arrumar ... - Minha mãe disse sorrindo para Louis e fazendo uma careta que, acredito eu, era para ser um sorriso para Zayn. Bom avanço mãe!

Fiquei esperando ela passar ao meu lado e baixei a cabeça enquanto ela subia as escadas com passos quietos, segurando o telefone nas mãos enquanto discava algum número neles.

Ignorei e fui até os garotos, fechando a porta ao que eles entraram mais.

\- Olhem, vocês estão com medo que eu morda vocês ou minha mãe? - Indaguei irritado ao ver eles parados como estatuas. - Minha casa não tem nenhum monstro escondido detrás dos moveis.

\- Sua mãe está no andar de cima. - Zayn não perde a chance.

\- Sentem e Zayn, cala a boca.

Zayn sentou no sofá menor e Louis não aceitou a oferta, ficando em pé com os braços cruzados e a expressão severa.

\- O que foi? - Perguntei olhando para ele.

\- Sobe e vai pôr uma camisa. - Ele disse maneando a mão para meu peitoral.

\- Essa cara é por isso? - Perguntei confuso e ele deu uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça e destruindo o nó entre as sobrancelhas.

\- Vai logo. - Louis respondeu fazendo novamente um movimento de "vai" com as mãos e eu logo sentindo minhas bochechas começarem a queimar.

Desci logo depois de ter colocado uma camiseta qualquer e ele estava murmurando alguma coisa raivosamente para Zayn que somente ouvia e dedilhava o próprio joelho, assentindo devagar quando Louis pareceu parar de falar.

\- Eu tenho que sair com minha mãe e o Robin... - Falei triste e eles assentiram.

\- Tudo bem Harry, Zayn vai ser breve. - Louis disse irritado e eu me aproximei devagar, meus membros se retraindo e meu coração batendo devagar mas de uma forma pesada.

Óbvio que Louis e Zayn fizeram as "pazes" e mais óbvio ainda que meu irmão sabe que nós voltamos. Se isso não fosse tão óbvio, talvez eu estivesse querendo chorar com medo de Zayn começar a dar seus surtos ciumentos e Louis seus ataques.

\- Eu vim pedir desculpas Harry. - Zayn disse no seu tom devagar de sempre, mas sua voz estava menor e cheia de insegurança, parecendo ele não saber o que estava fazendo. - Eu fui o cara mais egoísta do mundo...

\- O que?

\- Eu... Eu fiz tudo aquilo por ciúmes, cara. - Ele quase vomitou tudo dessa vez com sua voz acelerada e baixa, me gastando o mesmo número de neurônios gastos para entender Liam de vez em sempre. - Porque eu me importo com você, claro, mas por ciúmes também.

\- Você fez tudo aquilo por ciúmes? - Perguntei na tentativa de confirmar ter ouvido direito.

Zayn assentiu e eu senti minha visão escurecer um pouco, de raiva. Eu já tinha minhas dúvidas sobre ele estar nos separando por ciúmes e todas as vezes que ele repetia o mantra "estou fazendo isso para seu bem" eu sentia que ia vomitar ou ficava tonto. Era mentira. Claro que era mentira, era a porra do ciúme doentio dele!

\- Você fez isso por ciúmes... - Gritei avançando para cima dele porque ele merece. Ah ele merece muito! - Seu bastardo!

Fortes braços me seguraram antes que eu acertasse Zayn e me puxaram para trás. Eu não queria ser parado agora. Foram quatro meses!

122 dias.

122 dias sem contar os 19 dias desse mês.

141 dias.

141 murros.

Louis pedia para eu me controlar, mas o rosto de Zayn parecia clamar pelas marcas de meus dedos. Pareciam clamar para que eu rasgasse-o com as minhas unhas como ele fez com Louis.

\- Eu fiquei como um doente com alguma doença terminal, chorando minha vida fora em cima de um piano ou com o rosto enfiado em travesseiros para conter meus gritos, fiquei tomando uma dosagem redobrada de remédios que me fazem ficar como um viciado em drogas e com o estomago doendo! Você fez essa porra toda por ciúmes, seu idiota! Ciúmes de pessoas que você não gosta de verdade ou ao contrário não teria feito o que fez! - Continuei a gritar enquanto Zayn me olhava assustado e culpado, os braços de Louis segurando meus braços em minha cintura com uma força absurda. - Nós somos irmãos!

\- Harry eu não que-

\- Cala a boca! - Interrompi sua voz baixa com outro grito, empurrando Louis com força e não me importando muito se eu o machuquei enquanto escalava em cima de Zayn e segurava seu rosto com força entre uma de minhas mãos que coubera quase seu rosto inteiro. - Por ciúmes, Zayn Malik!

Eu senti meu corpo ser puxado com força para trás e desta vez eu não resisti, contemplando Zayn segurando em suas bochechas vermelhas depois de eu ter acertado as duas com tapas. Não, não foram 141 tapas.

\- Shh, tudo bem Harry, não faz algo que você vai se arrepender depois, amor.

Zayn levantou o rosto e ele estava com o maxilar travado e a expressão ainda banhada em arrependimento enquanto eu deixava Louis segurar meu corpo inteiro e começava a chorar de uma vez por todas, cedendo à vontade.

\- Você esqueceu que somos irmãos Zayn, você só pensou em você. - Grunhi baixando o rosto e limpando as lágrimas que desciam seguidas em uma facilidade absurda.

\- Harry eu-

\- Não, fica quieto, eu ainda não terminei. - Grunhi passando as costas de minha mão pelas bochechas molhadas e quentes. - Eu quero te deixar a par da situação, egoísta do caralho! Eu tive que aumentar dosagens, aumentar sessões com doutor Philip, me tornei o pior aluno na natação nos últimos meses que tivemos aulas, e-eu não dormi um dia sequer sem estar totalmente drogado e incapaz de falar meu próprio nome e ainda sim tinha as merdas dos pesadelos! Eu havia parado de sonhar coisas ruins sobre a morte de Nicholas, eu estava me recuperando e você destruiu isso e quase destruiu tudo por egoísmo! Dizia que queria meu melhor e que Louis não era um garoto bom, mas não Zayn...

\- Me deixa expli-

\- Me deixa terminar! - Gritei novamente e Louis apertou minha cintura, encaixando a mão nela e me puxando até minhas costas estarem pressionadas em seu peitoral. - Você fez o Louis quebrar a casa dele inteira, fez ele tirar os quadros da sala do piano com vergonha da própria situação, fez ele parar de procurar ajuda depois de passar anos para conseguir aceitar que precisa. Você só fez merda.

\- Você já acabou?! - Zayn respirou fundo e passou os dedos nas pálpebras, me olhando ainda com a mesma expressão.

\- Olha Harry... E-eu... Estava acostumado com esses anos todos ter que cuidar de você e ter sido quem você procurava para conversar e chorar... A mesma coisa com Louis. Eu fiquei assustado com a forma como vocês se deram bem e isso me deixou totalmente... desolado? Eu achei que você fosse me trocar... E de fato trocou.

\- Isso não te dá direito de na-

\- Me deixa terminar. - Ele mandou e Louis apertou o polegar com força em meu quadril, silenciosamente me mandando ficar quieto. - Imagina se você passasse sua vida inteira com um amigo, sendo o braço direito dele e vivendo os melhores momentos de suas vidas e do nada esse amigo te troca pelo seu irmão! Imagina como você se sentiria!

\- Aqueles não eram os melhores momentos de minha vida Zayn. - A voz calma de Louis soou e eu queria chuta-lo por conseguir me acalmar quando a única coisa que eu queria é bater no Zayn. - Eram os seus, não meus. Faculdade nova, sem mais ter que aguentar aquele Ensino Médio horroroso, entrou para o time como um dos melhores jogadores e não precisava ficar na trave quando tudo o que você queria era correr pelo campo atrás da bola e não segura-la. Eram os seus momentos. Você tinha qualquer garota que queria, todos os garotos eram seus amigos... Eu só era o garoto depressivo que se recusava a admitir que estava doente. Meus melhores momentos foram quando eu finalmente me apresentei pra Harry depois de quase me afogar... Meus melhores momentos foram quando eu descobri que ele era quem eu queria e por ele eu mudaria, quando Harry e eu demos o primeiro beijo na biblioteca ou quando tivemos nossa primeira noite juntos com centenas de estrelas coladas na parede de meu quarto. Você pegou meus melhores momentos e transformou nos piores enquanto eu estava lá te apoiando e sendo seu irmão em qualquer coisa que você já tenha passado, não só os bons momentos.

\- Eu sinto muito... - Ele choramingou baixando o rosto e meus músculos se apertaram desconfortavelmente enquanto meus dentes superiores roçavam os inferiores.

\- Você deveria. - Grunhi e Louis me empurrou um pouco de perto, vindo mais para meu lado.

\- Zayn...

\- Olha, eu sinto muito mesmo, eu vou me redimir Harry. Eu só fui protetor demais. - Ele disse ainda limpando os olhos marejados. - Mas quem ama tem ciúmes, não?

\- Desse tipo doentio de ciúmes? - Continuei interrompe-lo.

\- Louis.

A sala então entrou em um silêncio desconfortável e sufocante, mas eu não me atrevi a falar nada enquanto me encolhia em meus próprios braços.

\- Eu te perdoo Zayn. - Louis murmurou depois de algum tempo e Zayn levantou o olhar esperançoso, passando as mãos umas contra as outras.

\- Louis.

\- Mas eu quero deixar claro que você foi egoísta, hipócrita sobre eu não conseguir proteger Harry quando na verdade você estava fazendo pior, nos deixou meses e meses separados vivendo na merda de novo. Me chamou de louco, manipulou seu próprio irmão e ainda tentou fazer os garotos se afastarem de mim. Eu quero que você lembre bem do que fez a gente fazer antes de sequer pensar em fazer isso novamente. Honre sua promessa de que cuidaria de nós dois. Irmão.

Zayn assentia fracamente a cada palavra que Louis falava, a voz pesada e exigente de uma forma a me deixar arrepiado por todo o braço e nuca.

\- Harry... Me perdoa... - Ele disse virando o rosto pra mim e os olhos ainda esperançosos mas tristes e vermelhos.

\- Eu preciso fazer isso, Zayn. - Murmurei baixo e ele respirou fundo juntamente comigo por talvez duas vezes até levantar do sofá devagar e vir para perto de mim.

\- Vai em frente. - Zayn disse segundos antes de minha mão formigar ao descer com força em seu rosto. O formigamento e sua bochecha ficando vermelha eram convidativos demais e logo eu fazia isso na bochecha esquerda, descendo minha mão com a força que ela quisesse em seu rosto. Ele merece. Ele merece mesmo.

Louis se mexeu um pouco e eu sem vontade alguma me afastei e tirei minhas mãos de perto do rosto de Zayn, deixando-o segurando o rosto e massageando os locais onde minha palma deixara marcas.

\- Tudo bem? - Louis perguntou, provavelmente para os dois.

\- Ótimo... Harry, tudo bem? - Ele perguntou esperançoso e eu balancei a cabeça.

\- Tudo ótimo também, melhor ainda se eu pudesse bater 141 vezes, mas por hora está ótimo.

Senti meu corpo mexer um pouco e Louis parecia falar algo ou gesticular algo para Zayn que suspirou e me olhou sorrindo.

\- Eu vou me redimir Hazz. Eu prometo - Sua voz ainda era trêmula e ver Zayn dessa forma me traz desconforto, mas ele me viu pior... Fez pior, e não mudou nada. - Então... Hm... Eu vejo vocês na Uni?

Louis assentiu e Zayn quase se rastejou até a porta, esperando que eu abrisse-a antes de murmurar outro pedido de desculpas e sair.

Fechei a porta com força e olhei para o chão com uma sensação ruim nas pontas de meus dedos, querendo cravar minhas unhas na madeira da porta e arranha-la. Meu olhar procurou Louis pela sala e parou em seu rosto sorridente.

Louis sorrindo.

Claro que ele estaria sorrindo.

\- Porque você está rindo, idiota. - Choraminguei começando a soluçar e chorar novamente, baixando a cabeça quando ele se aproximou e passou os braços em mim, ainda sorrindo

\- Você está se sentindo melhor, não está? - Ele perguntou com a voz cheia de diversão e o peito tremendo contra minha cabeça com sua risada silenciosa.

\- Muito - Falei ainda chorando e dando uma risada, me fazendo parecer um doente mental ou uma adolescente assistindo Para Sempre.

\- Você foi muito másculo... Meu namorado sabe dar tapas, eu estou orgulhoso e excitado. - Ele continuou brincando com essa voz estupidamente calma e divertida que ia aos poucos tendo meu corpo menos tenso em seus braços.

\- Você gostou? - Perguntei ainda rindo e chorando e soluçando e me afogando nas próprias lágrimas... É difícil saber qual prevalece.

\- Você gritando com ele foi uma das coisas mais sexys que eu já vi, me lembre de fazer você gritar comigo qualquer dia desses. - Minha mão bateu leve em seu peitoral e eu limpei meu rosto destruído e inchado em minha camisa molhada e tirada do armário à meia hora atrás. - Eu gostei amor. Eu não tive coragem de bater nele... Não de novo.

\- Eu... Eu queria poder dizer que foi exagero meu, mas ele mereceu. - Grunhi e Louis concordou, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus e me puxando pra um beijinho.

\- Ahn... Meninos?

\- Senhora? - Respondi e virei de frente para a escada onde Anne estava receosa, olhando apreensiva.

\- Eu ouvi vocês discutindo e como os gritos pararam, presumi ter acabado também... Você vai levar Louis no jantar conosco? - Ela falou tudo devagar demais, pensando nas palavras de forma cautelosa, como ela sempre anda fazendo depois que descobriu que Louis perdeu a família. Pelo menos isso tocou o coração dessa mulher.

\- O que?

\- Não, dona Anne... E-eu só vim acompanhar Zayn e já estou de saída. Na verdade me desculpe incomodar. - Sua voz saiu toda falha mas era adorável. Ele é adorável. Eu disse que ele ainda tem medo dela jogar uma sandália nele.

\- Não está incomodando coisa nenhuma e eu me lembro que vocês uma vez aceitaram antes de... Er... Antes de isso tudo... Hum... Eu realmente adoraria conhecer o namorado do meu filho.

\- E-eu...

\- Ele vai com a gente mãe, chega de fazer o menino ficar envergonhado. - Bufei porque eu via o sorrisinho no canto de seu olho que denunciava ela estar amando vê-lo corar.

\- Maravilhoso. - Ela disse também entrando em um estado de vermelho quando Louis deu uma risada nervosa, provavelmente querendo se esconder em buracos. - Robin chega aqui em meia hora.

\- Vou trocar de camisa. - Anunciei e puxei-o pela mão escadas acima, entrelaçando nossos dedos ao passar por ela e indo direto para meu quarto.

Ele foi sentar quieto na cama enquanto eu abria o guarda-roupas e procurava alguma camiseta qualquer que não fosse deixar Robin achar que eu só tenho roupa de hipster.

\- Amor? - Sua voz fraquinha soou e eu virei para vê-lo olhando fixamente pra mim.

\- Hum?

\- Eu vou fazer uma tatuagem nova no sábado à tarde. - Ele disse pensativo e eu sorri.

\- Vai? - A ideia me animava, eu amo suas tatuagens.

\- Não sei o que vou fazer, mas já marquei um horário e tudo mais...

Achei uma camiseta branca com as mangas compridas demais e o corte V grande, coloquei-a e tentei dobrar as mangas, mas com uma mão só é difícil. Andei até Louis e sentei em seu colo enquanto ele sorria e ia dobrando a manga esquerda algumas vezes.

\- Alguma ideia?

\- Não. - Ele disse me virando um pouco para alcançar o outro lado. - O que você acha que eu deveria fazer?

\- Não sei... - Murmurei puxando um pouco sua gola para traçar os dedos pelo It Is What It Is que é uma das minhas preferidas. - Eu gosto dessa, só nunca achei que encontraria uma pessoa no mundo com esse trecho tatuado nesse tamanho no peito. Apesar de que Lifehouse é foda e essa música também.

\- Se você pudesse tatuar alguma parte da música, qual seria?

Pensei um pouco e sorri, traçando as letras em sua pele como se elas pudessem a qualquer momento descolar.

\- I was looking for a shortcut home... - Cantarolei e ele sorriu e me deu um selinho antes de deixar continuar a cantar.

\- But it's complicated... So complicated... - Continuei e ele deitou na cama me puxando junto. - Somewhere in this city is a road I know, where we could make it...

\- But maybe there's no making it now... - Meu nariz traçava seu maxilar e ele não sorria mas e somente ouvia. - Too long we've been denying, now we're both tired of trying, we hit a wall and we can't get over it. Nothing to relieve, it's water under the bridge...

\- You said it, I get it. I guess it is what it is.

Silencio permaneceu alguns minutos antes de eu parar de beijar sua tatuagem, passando o nariz na pele sensível e avermelhada.

\- Eu ia tatuar So Complicated.

\- Perfeito. - Murmurei empurrando ele na cama e puxando mais sua gola para conseguir beijar o local da tatuagem. - Você é perfeito.

\- Hazzy... Eu estive pensando. - Ele murmurou e eu afastei suas pernas com meu joelho, em encaixando no meio delas e continuando a beijar seu pescoço.

\- Hum... No que?

Eu não estava prestando muita atenção, seu cheiro é quase uma droga viciante, minha boca e nariz traçando linhas persistentemente na pele macia de seu pescoço e minhas mãos segurando as suas contra a cama.

\- Hm... - Ele tentou falar mas minha mordida em cima do What o fez parar de falar e soltar um gemido baixinho.

\- O que...? - Murmurei subindo os beijos por seu pescoço até seu queixo, mordendo o local e encarando os olhos de Louis fechados com força.

\- Eu não estou conseguindo pensar... - Ele disse balançando o rosto e eu respirei fundo obrigando meus hormônios a se acalmarem de uma vez por todas e parar de ataca-lo.

\- Desculpa. - Sussurrei sentando e ele sentou junto comigo, me ajustando para enroscar as pernas em sua cintura.

\- Eu amo quando você faz isso, mas... Mas eu estive pensando e... E eu queria conversar sobre isso...

\- Hey. - Chamei baixinho e ele parou de surto, respirando fundo e passando os dedos em minha bochecha ainda vermelha de suas mordidas.

\- Eu juro que você não precisa aceitar se não quiser nem nada... E-eu... Foi só uma ideia e eu vou entender se você não querer... Eu não quero que se sinta pressionado nem nada...

\- Louis. - Falei fechando os olhos e inclinando o rosto para a direção de sua mão.

\- Eu estava pensando em viajar e... - Sua voz falhou e ele teve que pigarrear a respirar fundo antes de continuar. Fiquei de olhos fechados sabendo que poderia ajudá-lo. - Não só e-eu... Hum... Nós dois. Levar você para a França. Nós dois... França.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**(Harry)**

Eu sentia vagarosamente meu corpo sendo balançado enquanto o rosto de Louis desfocava e meus pensamentos tomavam conta de tudo.

França.

Com Louis.

Uma vez, dois anos atrás, meu pai comprara passagens e até reservara quartos em um hotel de Portugal para nós dois, Zayn e Trisha. Ele achava que todos precisavam de umas férias e minha mãe precisava repensar sobre como agia comigo já que estávamos na fase inicial da chantagem com remédios. Ela não me deixou ir e eles ficaram gritando por uma hora na porta de casa, meu pai falava que eu não era mais nenhuma criança de 20 anos e que sabia muito bem fazer minhas escolhas enquanto ela gritava que eu não estava em condições de fazer "porra de escolha nenhuma". Acabou a briga com meu grito dizendo que eu não iria, para tentar faze-los pararem de gritar e me deixar em paz.

França com Louis...

Já consigo imaginar ele todo enroladinho em jaquetas, usando meus sweaters e luvas por conta desse frio europeu rigoroso enquanto sorri com esse rosto maravilhoso iluminado pelas luzes da Torre Eiffel...

\- Ainda tem alguém aí dentro? - Sua risada sapeca bateu contra minha bochecha antes dele depositar um beijo demorado no local. - Ah, olha ali o Larry! Oi pessoinha.

Olhei para o lado e Larry estava ali no canto do quarto, acordando lentamente e lambendo algumas partes do próprio corpo.

Eu acho que ele estava com fome porque eu não coloco algo para ele comer faz algum tempo... Cadê eu sendo processado por maus tratos?

Levantei ainda meio instável e abri a porta pra que o gatinho pudesse ir atrás de seu vaso de comida e água lá em baixo já que recentemente ele descobriu que pode descer as escadas sem ser chutado por minha mão. Ele parecia estar dando graças a Deus quando saiu de dentro do quarto, pulando corredor abaixo.

\- Hm... - Murmurei passando a mão por minha nuca até voltar a ficar na mesma posição que antes, de frente para Louis.

\- Você não precisa aceitar se não quiser. - Ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço e depositou outro beijo e ficou lá por mais algum tempo, provavelmente sentindo a minha pele arrepiar sob seu nariz.

Seu rosto saiu de meu pescoço e ele me olhou por alguns segundos, piscando lentamente e descendo o olhar para meus lábios. Não está ajudando Tomlinson.

\- Louis...

\- Posso te beijar antes? - Ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto meus dentes roçavam uns aos outros e eu tentava controlar o tremor pelo nervosismo.

Nem sei por qual motivo ele pediu, mas concordei fracamente e seu corpo se inclinou enquanto eu fechava os olhos e esperava seus lábios macios encontrarem-se aos meus. Se eu aceitasse eu iria para a França com Louis.

\- Parece que eu estou beijando um robô. - Ele murmurou contra meus lábios e meu queixo, suspirando e se afastando. - Vem cá.

Minha cama de solteiro tem lá suas vantagens. Uma delas é que um deitar ao lado do outro é uma missão impossível então alguém tem que jogar um pouco o corpo em cima do outro. Outra delas é que ela parece não estar fria nunca, ao menos quando Louis está em cima, e parece tão pequena conosco em cima que cria toda uma atmosfera aconchegante e uma vontade de estar abraçado todos os minutos.

Meu corpo foi puxado pra cima do seu e agora estamos ambos sentados e na posição de antes: Sentados de frente um para o outro e eu em seu colo, minhas pernas travando em suas costas e seu nariz traçando meu maxilar.

\- Eu quero ir com você... - Falei em um suspiro, suas mãos pequenas alcançaram meu quadril e dedilharam o local com uma calma absurda.

\- O que você faz no ano novo? - Ele perguntou entre beijos sendo depositados ao longo de meu pescoço até meu ombro.

\- Vejo minha mãe conversar com as amigas dela sobre os enfermeiros gatos. - Respondi rapidamente colocando as minhas mãos nas laterais de meu corpo e arrancando minha própria camiseta antes de voltar a enrolar os dedos nos cabelos de Louis e sentir sua boca continuar com os beijos, agora virando pequenas mordidas que me fizeram trincar os dentes e fechar os olhos.

\- Hm... - Louis murmurou contra minha pele branquela e mordeu minha clavícula com mais força, meu corpo se arqueando até que estivesse colado em seu peitoral e de joelhos no colchão, dando a seus lábios e dentes todo o meu peitoral e estomago.

\- E você? - Perguntei tremulamente ao sentir sua mão invadir meu jeans e apertar mina bunda com força.

\- Casa do Des, do Liam e depois festa. - Ele respondeu apressado e suas mãos apertavam da forma que conseguiam dentro dos jeans apertados e segurados com meu cinto.

Minhas mãos saíram de seu cabelo quase desesperadamente e eu desci-as até meu cinto, puxando ele da forma que dava até que estivesse frouxo o suficiente para conseguir ser puxado e meus botões que demoraram, mas logo deixavam o jeans cair o suficiente para expor os polegares de Louis que estavam enrolados na barra de minhas boxers.

\- Era bom? - Voltei a sussurrar e meu rosto quase entrou em combustão ao que Louis mordeu e beijou meu estomago, olhando pra cima com o rosto começando a ficar corado e os lábios molhados e vermelhos.

\- Muito bom. - Ele grunhiu dando um aperto em minha bunda e me puxando pra mais perto. - Muito bom mesmo... - Ele voltou a falar me dando certeza de ele não ter respondido a pergunta e sim ao que nós estamos fazendo... Ou faremos se continuarmos assim.

\- Hm... - Levantei seu rosto e inclinei um pouco pra baixo até conseguir beijá-lo, lambendo seus lábios enquanto ele abria a boca e sua língua se impulsionava contra a minha, seu gosto doce sendo sentido nas laterais da minha.

\- Ano novo na França...? - Ele perguntou ao voltar a beijar meu estômago e puxar o tecido da boxer até que ela parasse junto onde minha calça ainda pendia, minha linha V inteira ficando exposta.

\- Yup... - Murmurei fechando os olhos ao sentir seus beijos descerem até meu umbigo e seus dedos saírem de minha bunda até meus quadris, me puxando para ele.

Já estava sentindo todo o meu sangue ser bombeado para a região das minhas pernas e Louis começou a murmurar contra minha pele hipersensível, parecendo estar gemendo consecutivamente contra meu quadril e me fazendo ficar cada vez mais duro.

Suas mãos desceram de uma vez meu jeans e minha boxer, revelando meu pênis semi ereto e já começando a doer com a pulsação incômoda por toda sua extensão. Droga, o que Louis faz comigo...

Agarrei em seus ombros com força ao sentir seus dedos agarrarem delicadamente demais a ereção que parecia doer cada vez mais. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu mordi meus lábios ao lembrar que minha mãe estava em casa e provavelmente ouviria meus gemidos roucos e desesperados.

Os movimentos começaram e eu sentia um alivio percorrer minhas pernas a cada bombeada que os punhos de Louis davam no membro vermelho, meus quadris começando a responder e se inclinar contra o toque.

Desci minhas mãos por trás de meu corpo para não atrapalhar a masturbação e tentei por algum tempo conseguir desabotoar os botões do jeans de Louis, grunhindo até que eu tivesse acesso a sua cueca e conseguisse colocar a mão sobre a ereção, quase sorrindo ao perceber que eu consigo fazer o mesmo que ele me faz.

Seus dentes se fecharam contra a pele de meu estômago quando eu puxei o tecido até sentir parte de seu membro para fora e tocando minha mão. Tentei masturbá-lo algumas vezes, mas só consegui fazer direito quando ele parou de me morder e deixou eu inclinar o corpo um pouco, tendo uma facilidade maior para descer o punho fechado contra seu pênis até que eu sentisse suas bolas contra minhas mãos.

Voltei a enrolar minhas pernas em seu quadril e ele baixou um pouco o jeans até estar da mesma forma que eu. Minha mão segurou firme em seu membro e ele me masturbou com mais rapidez, gemendo junto com as estocadas de sua mão.

\- Tem certe-za? - Ele grunhiu enquanto eu segurava o membro perto da base e o colocava perto de minha entrada, meus músculos se contorcendo em expectativa.

\- Tenho... - Respondi soltando um gemido abafado e me preparando para sentar sobre seu pênis vermelho e grande, com a glande coberta com pré gozo e as veias ressaltadas e roxeadas.

\- Tão gostoso amor... Tão bom pra mim... - Ele gemeu contra meu pescoço e eu senti um espasmo percorrer minha perna esquerda ao sentir sua glande começar a tocar minha entrada, molhando-a literalmente.

\- Eu te amo, Louis. - Murmurei contra seu ouvido e seu dedão pressionou contra minha glande, retirando o pré gozo dali e me fazendo morder o interior de minhas bochechas para segurar o grito de prazer e agonia que misturavam-se dolorosamente.

Meu sangue quase drenou todo até meu pênis ao que Louis levou o dedo até os lábios e passou contra eles, me puxando para um beijo enquanto eu me concentrava em não desmaiar de tão gostoso que é estar dessa forma com ele. Meu gosto dava para ser sentido perfeitamente na ponta de minha língua enquanto ele me beijava abertamente, impulsionando o corpo contra o meu.

Alguns segundos passaram e eu já não controlava me impulsionar contra seu corpo e ele fazia o mesmo, me beijando para calar os gemidos, palavrões e a mistura de "mais forte, mais forte amor" que brincavam na ponta de minha língua.

Louis cravou os dedos em meu quadril e eu novamente baixei os quadris até sentir de novo sua glande roçar minha entrada.

\- Por Deus, Louis.

\- Meninos? Robin chegou! - Ouvi a voz da minha mãe na porta e algumas batidinhas antes de sentir as mãos firmes de Louis saírem de meu membro para segurar ambas em meu quadril e me tirar de cima dele com uma facilidade ridícula.

\- Droga. - Ele grunhiu levantando o jeans junto com a boxers e abotoando os botões com as mãos trêmulas enquanto eu tentava controlar a raiva que dava lugar aos poucos a excitação descontrolada que tomava conta de todas as minhas células.

\- Puta que pariu. - Grunhi e apesar de ter sido baixo, fez Louis se encolher um pouco e me olhar assustado enquanto eu me jogava de costas na cama e grunhia novamente olhando para o teto. - Merda, merda, merda.

\- Meninos?

\- Já estamos indo Anne. Harry ainda está no banheiro. - Ele disse em um tom falso e alegre enquanto sua cara estava irritada e vermelha, com uma ereção monstruosa e aparente na calça.

\- Estamos esperando lá em baixo. - Anne voltou a falar com seu tom docemente falso.

\- FODjfskjsjih - Gritei e antes que eu continuasse Louis tapou minha boca e ficou em cima de mim, balançando o rosto negativamente, grunhindo um shhhhh antes de me deixar sair do aperto.

\- Terminamos isso depois Hazzy. - Ele disse puxando minha boxer e meu jeans logo em seguida enquanto eu fechava os olhos com a dor de estar sendo preso dentro desse jeans apertado.

\- Lou por favor, eles podem esperar cinco minutinhos.

\- Babe, não dá tempo... - Ele disse tentando não olhar para baixo e eu resolvi persistir mais um pouco.

\- Lou, Lou-Lou, baby, amorzinho, por favor. - Grunhi novamente e passei a mão pelo jeans onde meu pênis estava incrivelmente doloroso e apertado.

Ouvi Louis quase chorar, mas logo minhas costas batiam no colchão novamente e meu jeans era arrancado atrapalhadamente e com força, indo parar em meus joelhos juntamente com minha boxer. Meu quadril com certeza ficaria com a marca de seus dedos amanhã mas eu nem ligava, mordendo meus lábios para segurar os gemidos ao que Louis começou a me masturbar com agilidade e força.

O quarto começava a ficar incrivelmente pequeno e meus olhos chegavam a revirar de tanto prazer, fechando-se com força quando Louis me dava mordidas em lugares alternativos, sussurrando besteiras como 'você ficaria lindo com uma tattoo aqui' só para me fazer arrepiar cada vez mais.

Meu estômago parecia encolher cada vez mais e minhas mãos bagunçaram a cama inteira puxando o lençol com força para não cravar as unhas em Louis que aplicava cada vez mais força e agilidade no punho. Meus lábios já estavam inchados e minha língua já tinha o gosto metálico do sangue de minha bochecha mordida com força demais.

Louis gemia junto e seus lábios estavam igualmente vermelhos assim como os meus, mordendo constantemente mordendo minha pele e a deixando passar de branca para vermelha em questão de segundos.

Eu queria toca-lo, mas o tempo e meu estado impossibilitavam que eu esticasse os braços fora do aperto para toca-lo. Louis começou a murmurar meu nome repetidas vezes em meio de palavrões e pedidos até seus olhos fecharem com força e ele apertar com mais força ainda meu pênis.

Assim que a realização de que ele gozara se impulsando contra a cama me atingiu, eu somente mordi meu próprio braço e deixei meu estômago se apertar com força antes de sentir o gozo quente atingir partes de minha virilha depois de já ter escorrido pela palma de Louis que havia sido posto ali para que eu não sujasse tudo.

Não deu tempo nem de agradecer, ou beija-lo, ou sequer olhar seu rostinho vermelho antes dele passar a outra mão por minha virilha e tirar o liquido ainda quente dali, levantando e indo até o banheiro correndo. Se eu não estivesse tão cansado e apressado eu teria sorrido.

Levantei e limpei o que a mão de Louis não tinha resolvido com uma camisa qualquer jogada em cima da estante. Puxei meu jeans e coloquei o cinto com pressa, indo até o guarda roupa e pegando um par de jeans azuis claro que eu tinha ali.

Lou saiu do banheiro arrumando o cabelo com as mãos molhadas apressado. Meus olhos caíram safadamente até seu jeans e tinha uma mancha tão visível quanto sua ereção alguns minutos atrás.

Joguei o jeans para ele e seu sorriso de 'O que eu faço com você' me fez sorrir enquanto lavava as mãos e tentava arrumar meus cachos de volta no lugar. Não deu certo e eu acho que Robin continuará achando que eu sou um largado, porque tive que correr e pegar uma headband preta para controlar algumas mechas.

Louis assistia risonho da cama com seu celular brincando entre os dedos.

\- Do que você está rindo? - Perguntei destrancando a porta e ele puxou a headband assim que chegou ao meu lado, dando uma risadinha.

\- Ninguém te ama mais do que eu quando você usa isso. - Ele disse passando na frente enquanto eu colocava meu celular e carteira no bolso.

Enquanto andávamos pelo pequeno corredor, minha mão tocou sua bunda por alguns segundos e ele parou de descer as escadas, me olhando incrédulo.

\- Tira a mão da minha bunda seu pervertido. Policia! - Ele sussurrou rindo, divertindo-se com a própria piada e entrelaçando meu dedo mindinho ao dele.

\- Você estava com a mão no meu pênis, três minutos atrás. Quem é o pervertido aqui? - Sussurrei e ele somente bufou antes de rebater.

\- Louis eles podem esperar cinco minutos. Me fode. - Ele disse dando língua e afinando a voz.

\- Primeiro: Eu não falo fino assim. Segundo: Eu disse Lou. Terceiro: Não pedi para você me foder. - Falei divertido e puxei ele escadas abaixo antes que sua língua afiada voltasse a tagarelar sobre meu desespero.

\- Você queria. - Ele disse voltado a entrelaçar somente nossos dedinhos.

\- Hey Harry, Louis! - Robin cumprimentou levantando e vindo me estender a mão sorridente, virando para Louis depois disso.

\- Hey Robin.

\- Oi Robin. - Falei notando minha mãe olhar tudo com desinteresse. Eu sei que ela está se segurando para não ser rude com Louis, e espero que ela continue.

\- Alguém é contra comer pizza? Reservei uma mesa no restaurante de meu amigo Andrew e ele tem a melhor pizza do condado. - Robin disse simpático e eu sorri um pouco ao ver minha mãe desfazer a carranca horrível e quase babar ouvindo o homem falar. É sempre assim.

Louis permaneceu calado e somente sorriu em resposta, apertando meu dedinho e colando o corpo na lateral do meu, abraçando meu quadril e deixando passar um braço por seu pescoço.

\- Ah, eu ia esquecendo minha bolsa! - Minha mãe disse correndo até as escadas pedindo um segundo enquanto subia apressada.

\- Posso pedir um favor? - Robin perguntou virando para nós dois e Louis deu uma risadinha antes de murmurar com a bochecha colada em meu peitoral.

\- Quer levar a Anne para algum lugar depois? - Ele perguntou sorrindo e eu fiz uma cara de desgosto. Ew.

\- Minha casa. - Robin disse envergonhado e baixinho como se estivesse com medo de eu surtar porque ele quer levar minha mãe pra casa.

\- Qual é o favor?

\- Eu tenho que passar lá para arrumar algumas coisas primeiro e encontraria vocês no restaurante. Não é longe de lá e eu não demoraria nem cinco minutos. - Ele disse envergonhado e eu fiz outra careta.

\- Sem problemas, cara.

\- Obrigado meninos. - Ele disse aliviado e tirando as chaves do bolso a tempo de minha mão sair bolando escada abaixo.

\- Tudo pronto? - Ela disse se auto checando e sorrindo satisfeita.

\- Linda. - Robin disse sorrindo e minha mãe corou de uma forma tão violenta quando a forma como eu segurei um gemido desgostoso com a situação.

\- Anne, vamos comigo e Harry no meu carro, ligaram para Robin do hospital e ele precisa assinar um papel urgente na recepção. - Louis mentiu e eu já estava ficando impressionado com a facilidade e realidade que pareciam.

\- O que? - Ela perguntou virando para Robin que olhava Louis assustado, demorando algum tempo para se recompor e responder minha mãe.

\- Eu só preciso assinar a papelada de uma paciente que quer ganhar alta... - Robin mentiu junto e eu ainda fazia uma careta pra cena toda, só desmanchando-a ao sentir Louis enrolar sua mão na minha que pendia em seu corpo depois de passar o braço por seus ombros.

\- Vai demorar?

\- Cinco minutos no máximo. - Ele disse e ela sorriu em resposta. Ser manipulável deve estar no sangue, penso eu. - Louis, o endereço é esse. - Ele disse entregando à Lou um cartãozinho de visita do local.

Minha mãe fechou a porta assim que saímos e eu chequei a comida e água de Larry que estava dormindo de novo ao lado do vaso de comida. Louis riu enquanto esperávamos eles irem em nossa frente.

\- Porque tá ajudando ele mesmo? - Perguntei enquanto andávamos ainda na mesma posição que lá dentro, seus cabelos balançando com o vento forte e nossos sapatos afundando na camada de gelo das calçadas. - Você acreditou na história do arrumar minha casa?

\- Ele queria comprar camisinha, seu tapado. - Louis disse me dando uma cotovelada e eu fiz uma careta antes de empurra-lo.

\- Senhor Deus... - Grunhi enfiando meu rosto em minhas mãos e suspirando. Eu não quero saber desse tipo de coisa. Eu não preciso saber desse tipo de coisa.

Louis riu e destravou o carro, esperando minha mãe parar de mimimi com a porta aberta enquanto eu já ia entrando no banco de trás.

\- Não Harry, vai na frente que eu vou atrás. - Ela disse apressada se enfiando na porta que eu mantive aberta antes que alguém falasse algo.

\- Zayn não veio com você?

\- Veio no carro dele. - Ele respondeu antes de voltar a cantarolar e batucar o polegar na capa de couro do volante.

\- Você decidiu sobre a tatuagem?

\- Acho que sim, mas é surpresa. - Ele disse divertido e eu bufei.

\- Odeio surpresas.

\- Eu sei. - Ele respondeu sorridente e dando um tapa em meu joelho. - Você vem comigo não é? É provavelmente depois de sua sessão e eu posso te deixar, te esperar e depois ir te deixar em casa.

\- Yep. - Respondi estalando os lábios em um p e olhando pela janela a cidade passar vagarosamente.

\- Chegamos...? - Louis perguntou se dobrando um pouco na cadeira até estar ao meu lado e conseguir ver o letreiro do restaurante, alguns minutos depois.

\- Sim, é aqui mesmo. - Minha mãe confirmou saindo do carro e eu suspirei.

\- Hey. - Chamei antes dele sair do carro também e ele me olhou preocupado.

\- Hm?

\- Te amo. - Sorri e ele soltou um suspiro, entrando no carro novamente e vindo apressado me dar um beijo.

\- Amanhã temos aula. - Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, brincando com a headband vagarosamente.

\- O que isso tem a ver?

\- Hm... Se não fosse isso poderíamos passar a noite transando e você me deixando dizer o quanto eu te amo... - Ele sussurrou colocando meu cabelo para trás de minha orelha e olhando diretamente em meus olhos. - Te dizendo que eu amo seu jeitinho, que eu amo suas bochechas, sua boca, seu corpo, seu sorriso, seu jeito de falar 'Então, basicamente...' você é o melhor homem desse mundo, tão bom pra mim...

\- Você quem é o melhor, Louis. - Sussurrei entre os beijos enquanto ele dava risadinhas. - Eu te amo muito. Muito. Eu amo tudo em você. Nunca me senti tão bem com alguém como eu me sinto com você.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e me deu um último selinho antes de sair e correr para abrir a porta. Esperei ele travar o carro até abraça-lo pelos ombros e deixa-lo me abraçar assim como alguns minutos atrás.

\- Esperamos Robin aqui...? - Minha mãe perguntou enquanto mexia no telefone, digitando coisas rapidamente e não dando muita importância ao mundo.

\- Acha que ela se importa? - Brinquei beijando Louis na frente de minha mãe mesmo já que ela nem estava olhando.

Seus braços não saíram de minha cintura enquanto eu mexia os lábios e meu rosto para o lado oposto do seu, tentando não sorrir com os barulhos tão gostosos que um fazia ao deixar o outro. Louis soltou um soluço e eu dei uma risada, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e cheirando o local com uma vontade exagerada.

\- Você está ronronando. - Ele disse dando risadinhas e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

\- Nope.

\- Está ronronando. - Ele continuou dizendo e eu revirei os olhos. - Gatinho.

\- Você está tentando flertar? - Questionei voltando à posição antiga e ele enfiou o rosto em meu pescoço

\- Estou. Sou péssimo eu sei. - Ele disse passando o nariz em minha jaqueta.

\- Hm...

\- Não gostei do tamanho dessa abertura. - Ele disse contornando com o dedo indicativo minha gola V que era maior do que o necessário.

\- Estou com a jaqueta por cima. - Rebati e ele deu de ombros.

\- Não quero você usando essa camisa. - Bravinho soou e eu dei uma risadinha.

\- Ou você poderia somente abotoar mais um botão. - Respondi afastando os corpos pra ele abotoar dois botões - Um para ele não foi suficiente - e dizer que estava maravilhoso depois de ter feito meu peitoral subir detrás dos botões.

Olhei para a rua e depois voltei os olhos para minha mãe que tinha o telefone ainda nas mãos mas nos olhava intensamente.

\- Hey. - A voz de Robin soou atrás da gente e eu agradeci mentalmente por ele ter chegado antes que ela fizesse algum comentário desnecessário.

Robin nos levou para dentro sem muita enrolação e eu agradeci novamente porque estava congelando lá fora.

O lugar era bonito e cheirava a pizza, óbvio. Tinham velas vermelhas espelhadas por todos os lugares e as lâmpadas também eram de um tom vermelho e com a luminosidade reduzida. As mesas tinham lamparinas bonitinhas com uma luz incandescente e tudo transpirava paixão e tranquilidade.

\- Robin! Anne! - Uma voz de sotaque carregado soou assim que chegamos ao meio das mesas e Robin avisou que a reserva estava em seu nome.

\- Andrew! - Robin cumprimentou o senhor grisalho sorridente com um abraço forte e ele beijou a mão de minha mãe antes de virar o rosto para eu e Louis.

\- Andrew, esse é meu filho Harry e o namorado dele, Louis. - Minha mãe disse sorrindo para nós dois.

\- Tudo bom? - Falei sorrindo e o homem devolveu o sorriso maneando a cabeça.

\- Prazer em finalmente te conhecer Harry. - Ele disse com o sotaque italiano puxado e engraçado.

\- Louis. - Lou disse sorrindo e chacoalhando a mão de Andrew que olhava parecendo muito feliz por termos vindo.

\- Prazer Louis, lindos olhos.

\- Então vocês dois... - Robin chamou nossa atenção enquanto Louis me mostrava em seu celular o que o SimSimi havia respondido sobre a pergunta ridícula que ele fizera, todos já sentados em uma mesa que Andrew escolheu depois de elogiar os olhos dos namorados alheios.

\- Hum?

Robin sorria para nós dois mas minha mãe preferia mexer nos talheres.

\- Estão bem novamente? - Ele perguntou esperançoso e Louis deu uma risadinha.

\- Yup... - Ele disse passando os dedos curtos no rosto e olhando para minha mãe. - Na verdade eu queria falar sobre algo.

Acho que todos da mesa ficaram mais rijos que a própria madeira, olhando para Louis como se ele fosse falar "HARRY E EU VAMOS CASAR!". Minha mãe parecia pronta para pular em cima da mesa e arrancar a informação de Louis na base do tapa.

\- E-eu... Eu e Harry estamos planejando passar o ano novo na França. - Ele disse depois de respirar fundo e assim que conseguiu jorrar todas as palavras respirou novamente e me olhou contente.

\- Isso.

\- França? - Minha mãe indagou em um tom frio, falsamente controlado. - O que?

\- Mãe olha o escândalo. - Sussurrei respirando fundo e segurando a mão de Louis.

\- Acho uma ótima ideia. - Robin disse arqueando uma sobrancelha para minha mãe como se estivesse chamando-a de exagerada mentalmente. Ela é de fato.

\- Seriam somente alguns dias, - Poderia ser o ano todo... - Eu faria ele te ligar todas as horas se você dissesse que quer, - Desligaria o telefone porque eu estaria ocupado pagando boquete para meu namorado em solo francês - E eu tomaria cuidado dele com minha vida. - Tenho certeza que sim.

\- E-eu... Harry nunca fez uma viagem dessa escala e muito menos com alguém que eu mal conheço. - Ela disse passando a mão no rosto e o aperto de Louis ficou mais forte em minha mão.

\- Nós temos a noite toda e quando você quiser Anne... Eu nunca tentei me aproximar porque em todas as vezes você deu seu jeito de me afastar e dizer que não me queria por perto, mas... Mas eu sinto muito, seu filho gosta de mim e o sentimento é mútuo. Então sinta-se à vontade para me fazer qualquer pergunta, o que quiser saber sobre mim. Talvez eu supere alguma de suas expectativas.

Louis 1 x Anne -1.000.000.000

Minha mãe não pareceu abalada pelas palavras e olhou para Louis como se dissesse desafio aceitado. Oh meu... Essas mesas têm fogo em cima...

\- Você fuma? - Ela falou diretamente e Louis virou o corpo inteiro para o meu, colocando um braço atrás de meu corpo, no apoio da cadeira.

\- Eu fumava até alguns meses atrás. - Ele disse sincero e ela sorriu como se isso fosse um ponto para ela. Não mãe, não é.

\- Você fumava o que, exatamente?

\- Cigarros. E maconha.

\- Oh, ótimo saber. - Ela voltou com a voz debochada e eu sorri orgulhoso por ele ter parado, de alguma forma ele sabia e me respondeu com um sorriso agradecido. - E com quem você mora?

\- Mora sozinho faz dois anos.

\- Apartamento?

\- Não, uma casa. - Ele voltou a falar sério, seu tom desconfortável porque eu sei que ele odeia falar sobre isso.

\- Como você banca uma casa sozinho?

\- Meu tio morreu há dois anos e o corpo de bombeiros me paga uma... Indenização... Que eu ganhei legalmente além de trabalhar para uma coluna do jornal.

\- Uma coluna? Sobre o que? - Nunca satisfeita.

\- Sobre meu cotidiano. Meus sentimentos... Meus pensamentos... Eles só querem saber sobre mim. Acho que mesmo depois de todo esse tempo tem gente que tenta entender o motivo de eu ser tão... Diferente?

\- E você ganha por isso?

\- Muito bem. - Ele sorriu orgulhoso, ignorando o tom de voz ainda coberto de deboche dela.

\- O que aconteceu com seu tio?

\- Mãe... - Grunhi tentando avisa-la que já estava passando do limite.

\- Um acidente no corpo de bombeiros.

\- Eu ouvi falar sobre seus pais, o que exatamente aconteceu com eles?

\- Mãe!

\- Morreram juntamente com minhas irmãs em um acidente de carro quando eu era ainda criança.

\- Oh.. - Pois é, Oh.

\- Você não sabe quando parar? - Grunhi e Louis sussurrou que estava tudo bem, antes que eu pudesse falar outra coisa nosso pedido foi servido.

\- Eu sinto muito. - Minha mãe sussurrou depois de alguns minutos e ela estava sendo sincera apesar de isso não cobrir sua insensibilidade.

Robin e Louis conversaram um pouco sobre um programa bizarro de tragédias na SKY até que minha mãe puxou a atenção de Robin de volta para ela e os dois engataram uma conversa enquanto eu tirei meu telefone do bolso para baixar alguns aplicativos e músicas iguais uma playlist de Louis, tentando distraí-lo já que minha mãe fez ele quase vomitar todas as tragédias de sua vida na mesa.

Começamos a cochichar sobre as mais besteiras e safadezas do mundo e eu pouco liguei se minha mãe estava ou não nossa frente, ocupado em como ele se distraiu fácil e agora estava todo risonho com minha boca em seu pescoço.

\- Para onde nós vamos? - Ele perguntou tentando bater meu recorde na imundice do Flappy Birds e eu sorri quando o passarinho bateu no décimo cano e caiu de cara no chão, mostrando meu recorde de incríveis 18 pontos.

\- Para onde quer ir? - Perguntei e logo minha risada estava ecoando escandalosa demais antes que eu conseguisse segura-la ao que ele fez com os lábios 'motel'.

\- Para sua casa. - Ele disse tentando novamente passar o passarinho ridículo no meio dos canos.

\- A minha? - Perguntei curioso e ele de novo voltou a falar aos sussurrou, quase não ouvi direito.

\- Fazer sexo na sua cama.

\- Tentador. - Sorri diabolicamente e assenti antes de plantar um beijo em seu pescoço e inclinar até seu ouvido. - Que tal uma aposta Tomlinson?

\- Manda ver. - Ele disse risonho e eu virei a tela do iPhone para seu lado, fazendo o passarinho cair logo para poder reiniciar.

\- Quem ganhar a maior pontuação vai ser tops hoje. - Sussurrei e ele deixou a gargalhada dele se misturar com a minha por quase dois minutos rindo como idiotas. Meu Deus eu sou tão babaca e eu amo tanto esse bobão.

\- Quantas chances?

\- Três? - Indaguei e ele assentiu ainda sorrindo todo safado.

\- Eu juro atender todos os seus pedidos, babe. - Ele provocou e eu somente bufei apertando o play.

Louis se concentrou, mas não adiantou muito porque na primeira ele errou no terceiro cano, na segunda tentativa ele acertou o segundo cano e na terceira ele conseguiu ir até o décimo primeiro cano. Seu sorrisinho presunçoso estava me deixando com vontade de rir e nós brigamos duas vezes aos sussurros pois ele me atrapalhou e afastou o celular com o dedo umas três vezes até eu errar.

Se me falassem três dias atrás que eu estaria apostando passividade no Flappy Birds com o Louis eu riria e sairia chorando logo depois.

Acabou comigo sendo passivo hoje, o cano sete pareceu querer que esse fosse meu destino.

\- Como eu disse, satisfaço qualquer posição que você quiser, é só pedir. - Ele disse contra meus lábios e apesar da bunda de Louis me deixar louco, o pensamento também era muito bom.

\- Meninos, vamos?

\- Louis e eu vamos dormir lá em casa. - Avisei para minha mãe enquanto Louis engatava uma briga sobre quem deveria pagar e acredito eu que Robin saiba bem como ele é porque aceitou dividir ao meio o que deixou Louis sorridente. Quando eu for rico talvez eu entenda...

\- Juízo. - Anne disse simplesmente, entrelaçando os dedos aos de Robin e mal deixando ele se despedir.

\- Espero ter uma próxima. - Robin disse feliz e deu um aceno breve para nós antes de abrir a porta do carro para minha mãe e dar a volta para o banco do motorista.

Louis fez o mesmo e eu sorri ao estar finalmente sozinho com ele novamente. Seus dedos entrelaçaram-se aos meus e ele dirigiu calado até minha casa, me ouvindo cantarolar She Will Be Loved durante o percurso inteiro.

\- Eu vou procurar meu gatinho que deve estar se sentindo um largado. - Avisei ao abrir a porta e ele assentiu, sorrindo ao que eu acendi as luzes e Larry estava ali miando e olhando para nós dois.

Seu miado todo era fome então novamente coloquei comida e água nova, deixando ele comer quietinho enquanto procurava meus remédios e via pelo canto do olho Louis observar.

\- Desculpa amigão, mas hoje você vai dormir aqui em baixo. - Sussurrei para a bolinha de pelos brancos que se esfregava contra meu jeans. - Papai vai estar fazendo algumas coisas não tão agráveis para gatinhos ouvirem.

\- Papai... - Louis disse dando uma risadinha e tirando a jaqueta pra coloca-la no sofá.

\- Você também chama Barbie de filha apesar dela ser o capeta em forma de gato. - Bufei e ele colocou a mão no coração teatralmente.

\- Ela é um anjo!

\- Foi o que eu achei ao vê-la a primeira vez, mas as máscaras caem Louis. Ela não é um anjo.

\- Eu não admito você falar de minha pequena assim seu delinquente. - Ele brincou vindo me beijar e mordeu minha bochecha. - Vou fazer você retirar o que disse.

\- Não.

\- Styles, já conversamos sobre isso. - Ele dizia vindo atrás de mim nas escadas - Eu mando na relação.

\- Quando isso virou decreto? - Questionei fechando a porta e trancando-a antes de retirar minha jaqueta e deixar Louis desfazer os botões que ele abotoara hoje mais cedo.

\- Hoje mais cedo.

\- Não lembro disso.

\- Estávamos deitados na cama e eu disse que eu mando.

\- Cala a boca, isso não foi falado hoje nem nunca. - Falei rindo e sentindo meu estômago contrair com seus dedos frios tocando-o por baixo da camisa. - Eu sou o mais velho.

\- Semana que vem teremos a mesma idade, não vem com putaria. - Ele disse traçando o nariz em minha clavícula e desafivelando meu cinto.

\- Então você manda na relação?

\- Yep.

\- Me mostra então Tomlinson. - Provoquei dando risadinhas ao sentir minhas costas baterem no colchão e sua risada ecoar junto no quarto silencioso.

\- Antes, me deixe confirmar umas coisas.

\- Diga.

\- Você vai me ver fazer a tattoo sábado não é?

\- Yep.

\- Estamos indo para França no ano novo mesmo? -Ele perguntou retirando os jeans e os jogando para longe enquanto vinha deitar-se sobre mim.

\- Estamos.

\- Vamos fazer sexo lá?

\- Com certeza. - Sussurrei contra seus lábios.

\- E você vai me dar o beijinho de sorte para o ano novo?

\- Sem dúvidas.

\- Na França...

\- Na França.

\- Você é lindo.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Vou te amarrar na cama com sua headband.

Minha risada novamente ecoou o quarto antes de eu suspender o quadril por alguns segundos e beijar seus lábios molhados, sussurrando contra seu ouvido antes de voltar a sentir seus beijos contra minha pele.

\- Sou seu, babe.

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**(Harry)**

Eu sentia meus pulsos doerem, mas estava mais ocupado em tentar acalmar meus batimentos e minha respiração, ofegando de forma brusca entre o colchão e Louis. Assim que minhas mãos se livraram da headband apertada eu permiti meus braços caírem exaustos sobre as costas de meu namorado deitado em meu corpo tão ofegante quanto eu, sua respiração batendo contra meu peitoral e os batimentos de seu coração pulsando em minhas pernas.

\- Meu De-us. - Sua voz grogue e falha soou fazendo meu corpo tirar energia sabe-se lá de onde para enviar arrepios por todo meu braço e barriga.

\- Você...

\- Eu nunca... gozei tanto... na minha vida. - Ele disse ainda ofegando e tentando tirar um pouco do cabelo suado de sua testa.

\- Eu percebi. - Respondi com um sorriso cansado, tentando puxar seu corpo mais para cima e passar o edredom por nós. - Acho que eu vou desmaiar?

\- Eu te amo. - Ele sussurrou contra meu peitoral antes de me olhar com as bochechas ainda em um tom profundo de vermelho e a expressão sonolenta.

Logo Louis se arrumou na cama e me puxou para deitar com metade de meu corpo em cima dele e a outra metade ao seu lado, encaixando minha perna em seu quadril. O silêncio no quarto era quebrado somente pelo barulho da água da chuva batendo contra a janela e nossas respirações que iam se acalmando aos poucos. Eu não gosto de dormir grudento dessa forma, mas minha energia para qualquer tipo de movimento fora gasta inteiramente em subir e descer meus quadris contra os de Louis, redobrando a força e a tentativa de dar prazer à ele só com esses movimentos já que minhas mãos estavam apertadamente amarradas.

Minutos se passaram e eu ainda tinha os olhos abertos encarando a parede de meu quarto ao nosso lado, suspirando enquanto ouvia o coração de Louis bater contra minha orelha e seus dedinhos pararem aos poucos de brincarem com meus cachos até que o carinho cessou totalmente e denunciou ele estar dormindo.

Abracei seu corpo mais perto o possível do meu e fiquei respirando e passando meu nariz por seu peitoral até o cansaço me vencer de vez e eu finalmente conseguir dormir.

X

\- Hazzyyy... - A voz rouca e sonolenta de Louis murmurou pela décima vez e eu continuei ignorando, achando que talvez ele desistisse se eu fingisse de morto. - Harry, é sério!

Grunhi e tombei meu corpo inteiro para o outro lado, quase rosnando ao que o frio bateu por meu corpo inteiro enquanto o edredom era puxado com força pra longe.

\- Hoje é quinta! Penúltimo dia... Bom, o último na verdade. Amor, levanta! - Ele continuou falando, cutucando partes diferentes de meu corpo totalmente descoberto enquanto meus pés formigavam de frio e meu nariz começava a coçar.

\- Fr-io... - Grunhi tentando tatear a cama até achar o edredom novamente, soltando um espirro alto que pareceu quase fazer meus orgãos saírem pelo nariz.

Abri os olhos e Louis estava quietinho na ponta da cama com o edredom nas pernas, vestindo minha camisa suja e enorme nele, os cabelos ainda longos cobriam parte de seu rosto apesar de eu ' ter cortado ' algumas mexas que chegavam em seu ombro.

\- Hiya querido.

Sorri, sua voz e sua forma de ser adorável conseguiam fazer toda a minha semana feliz independente da hora, como os raios de sol que entravam por frestas entre as cortinas ao lado da cama.

\- Precisamos passar na minha casa, eu ainda tenho uma gatinha para criar... - Ele voltou a falar devagar e me analisando ainda em seu lugar na ponta. Seus olhos focavam em algo abaixo de meu ombro, próximo à minha clavícula, e eu nem precisava olhar ou tocar para ter certeza de que é um chupão roxo e grande. Um não, vários.

\- Analisando seu próprio estrago? - Minha voz saiu tão grossa e estranha - uma mistura de voz de doente com voz de pagador de boquete - que eu precisei pigarrear duas vezes antes de voltar a ter uma pequena crise de espirros e poder finalmente continuar a falar depois de ela cessar.

\- Eu devo dizer que estão com uma aparência maravilhosa de "Propriedade de Louis William, não chegue perto". - Ele fez toda uma dramatização, gesticulando com as mãos enquanto falava e isso me faz pensar que ele pegara essa mania comigo.

\- Você fica lindo - Espirro - com minha camiseta, mas eu preferia - Espirro - que fosse uma limpa, não? - Questionei me sentando e movendo-me até metade da cama, ainda assim alcançando seu corpo somente se eu esticasse o braço.

\- Vamos tomar banho então... - Senti meus músculos se contraírem dolorosamente ao que eu joguei minhas pernas pra fora da cama.

Louis sentou ao meu lado novamente e apontou com o indicador para minhas pernas, fazendo meu olhar descer e minhas bochechas esquentarem por ainda estar nu e ele estar olhando diretamente para minha virilha. Mas o foco não era esse e sim as manchas roxas que cobriam boa parte da extensão da pele.

Meus lábios caíram um pouco e minha respiração prendeu na garganta ao conseguir focalizar, depois de alguns espirros que embaçaram minha vista, minha linha V juntamente com minha virilha e uma grande parte de minhas pernas cobertas por mordidas grandes e pequenas, em um tom roxeado e até com pequenos furos de seus dentes.

\- Louis... - Murmurei passando os dedos por alguns que eram menores e Louis parecia apreensivo ao meu lado, o corpo tenso e parado sem tocar em qualquer parte do meu.

Continuei a olhar e esqueci de Louis por alguns segundos. Eu estava... adorando.

Adorando a forma como ele deixara sua marca de uma forma tão violenta, mas parecia tão delicado em minha pele.

\- Harry. M-me des-

\- Eu -espirro- adorei. - Minha voz fraca e falha interrompeu seu pedido de desculpas na metade, segurando seus dedos e o fazendo passa-los por algumas marcas. - E-eu...

Meu rosto começou a esquentar lentamente ao lembrar de seus dentes marcando cada centímetro dali enquanto eu amaldiçoava a headband que impedia-me de puxar seus cabelos ou me masturbar. Ficamos até uma boa hora da madrugada nesse joguinho de somente morder e beijar o outro, até eu ameaçar fazer greve de sexo se ele não me desamarrasse ou se não me fodesse logo.

\- Você gostou? - Ele perguntou devagar, os dedos ainda vagando em minhas pernas e minha virilha. - Você tem gostos estranhos.

\- Tenho?

\- Tem.

\- Você gosta que eu - espirro - pegue na sua bunda. - Exclamei virando as pernas para entrelaçar em seu quadril de lado e conseguir passar meu nariz em seu ombro, uma mordida leve no local.

\- Isso não é estranho. - Ele disse virando meu rosto para dar um beijo em meu queixo, murmurando um 'hum', quase como uma exclamação. - Você gosta de apanhar e que eu puxe seu cabelo.

\- Hum... - Espirro.

\- Você é o estranho. - Ele voltou a falar no mesmo tom divertido. - Estranho até na hora do sexo.

\- Você também é estranho. - Grunhi beliscando sua barriga nua e tentando puxar o edredom de suas pernas para meu corpo novamente.

\- Nem sou. Um exemplo? - Ele provocou e eu apontei para seus pés, levando ele a olhar junto.

\- Você goza mais rápido se eu tocar seus pés, ou deixar você roçar contra os meus. - Falei arqueando uma sobrancelha e fungando para não espirrar. - Vê? Você também é estranho.

\- Não é estranho.

\- Sim, é. - Rebati e ele me empurrou antes de me puxar novamente e me dar um selinho. - Lembra quando eu tinha terminado de fazer nossos deveres - espirro - e você ainda estava escrevendo a coluna? - espirro - Naquele dia...

\- Você vai falar do anel? - Ele disse revirando os olhos e eu puxei o edredom até minha barriga, deixando ele com a boxer e minha camisa.

\- Você adora quando eu não tiro o anel. - Falei alto e espirrando novamente.

\- Talvez eu goste mesmo, cala a boca. - Ele respondeu fazendo um biquinho engraçado e estufando as bochechas enquanto contornava um de meus anéis com a ponta do dedo indicador.

\- Peixinho. - Falei tocando sua bochecha e rindo ao vê-lo soltar o ar como um balão vazando. - Porque você gosta - espirro - que eu use o anel?

\- Porque é gostoso. - Ele disse corando e baixando o rosto para eu não vê-lo ficar vermelho. - Cala a boca.

\- Viu só? - espirro - Estranho.

\- Nope.

\- Yep.

\- Não é, Harry.

\- Eu sou o mais velho então você tem que me ouvir, baixinho.

\- Ouch... - Ele disse deixando os ombros caírem decepcionado e baixou o rosto, pronto para começar o drama penso eu.

\- Vamos tomar banho, anão. - Falei dando risada de seu rosto escorrido, fazendo biquinho e segurando minha mão até irmos pra o banheiro.

Eu quase tive que amarrar Louis dentro do box para conseguir faze-lo me deixar lavar seu cabelo direito, passando o shampoo e obrigando ele a usar condicionador. Depois disso nos trocamos rápido e eu emprestei uma sweater cinza grande meu que ficou nadando nele e precisou ser dobrado algumas vezes. Adoravelmente adorável.

Louis colocou comida na vasilha já vazia de Larry enquanto eu fazia café e massa pra panqueca em uma velocidade que não impressionaria se o resultado fosse desastroso, principalmente porque as bordas queimaram de tanto eu virar contra o fogão para espirrar meus orgãos contra o chão. Meu nariz estava totalmente seco por dentro e coçando muito enquanto eu fazia caretas para controlar os espirros e a vontade de coçar.

Louis continuava a repetir que as panquecas estavam maravilhosas mas eu sei que estava quase igual a comida da Universidade, uma coisa estranha e pegajosa com mel jogado em cima para deixar mais estranho ainda.

Depois que escovamos os dentes e eu passei mais algum tempo para ver se minha mãe chegava, mas talvez ela tenha ido da casa de Robin direto para o hospital. Ou ela pode não ter ido... ew.

\- Vamos passar na farmácia também. - Louis falou enquanto mudava a marcha para dar ré na garagem onde o carro de minha mãe estava na frente ocupando boa parte dela e deixando a traseira da Range exposta à neve insistente.

\- Não Lou, vamos - espirro - passar na sua casa ainda e nos - espirro - atrasar. - Resmunguei com a voz exageradamente ridícula, fanhosa e ainda grossa pelos acontecimentos.

\- Vamos sim. - Ele insistiu e eu suspirei em resposta - Perder um horário é melhor do que passar todos eles espirrando. E se a asma atacar? Eu não vou estar perto para te ajudar e-

\- Eu não tenho - espirro - crise asmática faz um bom tempo e sempre - espirro - fico assim quando está perto do - espirro - natal. - Finalizei tentando respirar fundo sem dar outro espirro.

\- Vamos passar na farmácia Harry. - Ele decretou enquanto dirigia com somente uma mão no volante e a outra em minha coxa, esfregando o polegar no local a cada espirro dado.

Eu não falei muito no caminho até a casa dele porque cada palavra era um espirro e minha garganta já começava a doer. Eu percebia seus olhares preocupados e como sua mão apertava minha perna para chamar atenção e ter certeza que eu estava bem durante todo o trajeto.

Preferi ficar no carro enquanto ele ia lá dentro alimentar a Barbie e minha camisa junto com outra camiseta xadrez não estavam ajudando em nada apesar de serem duas.

Louis voltou e me estendeu uma jaqueta escura com capuz que eu aceitei feliz já que estava quente e tinha seu cheiro em todos os lugares. Novamente eu me ocupei em fazer outra coisa que não fosse falar e Louis deixou eu inclinar e ficar passando o nariz em seu ombro, ignorando o carro avisando que eu estava sem cinto.

Tem uma drogaria perto da Universidade e ele dirigiu devagar até lá, considerando que a gente já perdeu o primeiro horário e o segundo mesmo. Novamente eu me senti ruim por deixá-lo pagar remédios pra mim, mas eu mal conseguia parar de espirrar para tentar convence-lo que quando começasse a esquentar um pouco eu pararia.

Logo ele já sentava de novo no meu lado e abria a sacola para retirar um comprimido e me entregar.

\- Ela disse que pode dar sono, mas ninguém vai ligar se você dormir na sala. - Ele disse me entregando uma garrafa de água que ele também comprara pra eu conseguir engolir uma pílula minúscula. - Se quiser eu deixo a chave do carro e você dorme nele, ou eu te deixo em casa. Eu tenho que pegar alguns testes e notas, por isso não fico com você...

\- Hey, amor. - Falei respirando fundo depois de tomar o remédio, me aproximando dele e beijando seu queixo - Obrigado, mas eu acho desnecessário, eu já iria parar de espirrar.

\- Como eu posso te beijar com você espirrando? - Ele disse piscando e tirando o carro do acostamento.

\- Interesseiro.

Lou pediu que eu tirasse a sacola e a carteira do meio de suas pernas enquanto manobrava para chegar na rua da Universidade. Ela ainda tinha algo dentro e eu fui incapaz de segurar a risada quando abri e percebi que ele havia comprado outras coisas.

\- Louis?

\- Hum?

\- Você só veio aqui comprar camisinha e lubrificante, está usando o remédio como desculpa? - Perguntei dando risada alta enquanto alguns espirros ainda se misturavam, vendo seu rosto tentar reprimir uma risada.

\- Não, mas lá tinha então... - Ele disse piscando novamente todi safado pra mim, entrando no estacionamento já cheio da Uni. - Lá em casa está acabando, Harold.

\- Você é tão... Você. - Falei rindo e guardando tudo na sacola novamente, enfiando-a no porta-luvas e abrindo a porta para sair antes que Louis viesse abri-la.

Esperei ele trancar o carro e vir segurar minha mão, andando calmos até a escadaria principal.

\- Vamos esperar os garotos na praça de alimentação? - Ele sugeriu e eu assenti, contorcendo o rosto enquanto meu nariz começava a coçar. - Está fazendo efeito?

\- Sim, parei de espirrar. - Respondi sorrindo e beijando seu ombro enquanto ele tentava levantar o rosto para beijar minha boca.

O refeitório estava já cheio e metade dos alunos da Universidade paravam de ir para as aulas na última semana, como se ela não contasse na carga horária. Maioria deles eram os jogadores que faziam a Universidade parecer o Ensino Médio, levando violões e gritando para conversar com alguém que estivesse ao lado deles.

\- Com fome? - Louis perguntou sentando ao meu lado, colocando uma perna em cada lado da cadeira e ficando aberto em minhas pernas.

\- Não.

\- Tá sim. Você nem tomou café direito. - Ele rebateu e eu bufei, colocando minha mochila no chão perto de meus pés e tombando o corpo para seu lado, descansando a cabeça em seu peitoral.

\- Não sei como você comeu aquilo, Louis. - Fiz cara de nojo e ele deu uma risadinha.

\- Estava bom. - Ele disse me dando um selinho e passando o nariz em meu queixo antes de se afastar.

Ouvi alguém gritar por Louis e virei o rosto lentamente até chegar em alguns garotos do time que acenavam pra ele e faziam sinais pra que ele fosse até lá. Suspirei e larguei Louis, afastando pra ele conseguir levantar e baixando o rosto pra onde minha mochila estava.

\- Hey! - Louis cumprimentou e eu não estava olhando para ver se ele se levantava ou não. - Oi?

\- Vai lá, pode ir, eu espero. - Falei meio rouco, com a garganta ardendo e o nariz deixando a voz anasalada.

\- Nope, eu não tenho nada para falar lá. - Ele disse me puxando novamente para depositar um beijo em meu rosto.

\- Hey Tommo, chega aqui! - Um deles, Sebastian creio eu, continuou a gritar e exigir a atenção de Louis.

Revirei os olhos dando uma risadinha e afastando de novo o seu corpo.

\- Eu vou lá rapidinho e compro alguma coisa para você comer. - Ele disse e levantou-se, saindo antes que eu abrisse a boca para mandá-lo não comprar nada.

Assisti ele ir até os amigos usando a farda do time mesmo não tendo mais jogo de futebol e nem treinos desde que a neve começou a cair. Os amigos o abraçavam e olhavam direto para mim, obviamente tentando causar ciúmes enquanto sussurravam alguma porcaria que fazia Louis dar uma risadinha e baixar os ombros, corando enquanto cumprimentava outro deles com o famoso tapa nas costas.

Ele passou talvez dez minutos, não que eu esteja contando, murmurando qualquer bobagem com os garotos sorridentes que davam três de seu corpo. Quando finalmente o zoológico deixou ele sair eu consegui parar de prender a respiração e tentar não revirar os olhos.

Passei meus dedos nas pálpebras cansadamente, bocejando e me contorcendo ao sentir minha garganta arder por isso. Meu nariz ainda ardia, bem menos e facilitava minha respiração.

\- A melhor coisa que tinha era isso... - Louis disse sentando ao meu lado, fazendo uma careta para a comida. - Bom, não vamos julgar um livro pela capa nem isso pela aparência, né?

Realmente a comida parecia uma espécie de pizza chacoalhada dentro de uma garrafa de refrigerante. O molho branco em cima tinha uma consistência grudenta demais, grossa como se fosse calda de chocolate branco e não molho.

\- Louis.

\- Só prova. As aparências enganam. - Ele disse afastando o prato até estar em meu alcance.

O gosto era razoável, mas preferi prestar atenção em Louis tentando entrar em algum aplicativo meu que precisa de senha.

\- Me dá uma dica? - Ele disse de novo, mais alto dessa vez enquanto eu empurrava outro pedaço goela abaixo.

\- Começa com D.

\- D?

\- Yup. - Respondi rindo.

\- Daddy? - Ele disse arqueando uma sobrancelha e me mostrando o celular com o contador marcando 28 segundos bloqueado até poder tentar novamente.

\- Não né Louis! - Falei fazendo careta e ele deu uma risada.

\- Vai saber...

Coloquei um pedaço da massa no garfo e passei no molho estranho, levantando o garfo e olhando para ele.

\- Prove aqui, está com gosto de borracha. - Falei fazendo careta e ele riu, inclinando pra que eu conseguisse aproximar o garfo de sua boca.

\- Olha só pra vocês, dividindo comida no mesmo garfo! Parecem velhinhos, awn! - Ouvi a voz de sotaque irlandês forte atrás de nós e antes de olhar eu já revirava os olhos, rindo da cara de nojo de Louis ao comer.

\- Muito. Ruim. - Ele disse afastando o prato de nós dois e virando para ver Niall sentar com a gente, junto com Liam.

\- Oi Niall.

\- Hey Nialler.

\- Hey, é maravilhoso ver vocês juntos de novo... Eu quero chorar. - Ele disse fingindo limpar as lágrimas fazendo todos revirarem os olhos.

Zayn estava calado no telefone, parecendo ouvir alguém gritar ou dar sermão nele. Não nos cumprimentou, mas eu também não fiz questão.

\- Então... Vamos fazer isso, Tommo? - Niall perguntou risonho e Louis balançou a cabeça, fazendo algumas coisas com a mão.

\- Não, você vai fazer isso. Fique à vontade. - Louis disse vindo até mim e me dando um beijo no ombro.

Niall bufou, se levantando e dando o dedo do meio das duas mãos para Louis e Zayn.

\- Arregoes. - Ele grunhiu indo até a mesa do time e cumprimentando todo mundo.

\- Do que ele está falando? - Indaguei e Louis somente apontou o indicador para o falso loiro novamente, sussurrando para eu assistir.

Niall então subiu na cadeira para conseguir pisar na mesa e subir também nela. Suas mãos começaram a bater uma contra a outra e ele começou a gritar hey, hey, HEY! até que a praça inteira - já lotada - parasse de conversar e observasse.

Liam deveria agradecer por não estudar aqui.

\- Festa hoje na rogue meus amores, todo mundo convidado! Levem as primas, as irmãs lindas, bebida e tudo o que vocês quiserem! Mais um ano nesse... Manicômio! - Eu disse que os jogadores faziam a Universidade parecer Ensino Médio.

Toda a praça de alimentação começou a comemorar e gritar que amava Niall, bater nas mesas com as mãos no ritmo de We Will Rock You e arrastar as cadeiras contra o chão.

Eu não me surpreendo e muito menos os funcionários e coordenação, todo final de ano é assim em qualquer Uni aqui. A festa começa na quinta e termina no domingo, tanto que sexta-feira ninguém vem pra aula por estar de ressaca louca e recusar viver o último dia de aula do ano, transformando o último dia na quinta-feira.

\- Você vai? - Perguntei para Louis e ele fez uma careta, dobrando os lábios como quem não sabe.

\- Só se você for. Se não quiser, não viremos. - Ele disse sorrindo e eu concordei.

\- Eu quero. Podemos beber e depois sair, ir para algum lugar... - Falei devagar, entrelaçando nossos dedos e voltando minha atenção para Zayn. - Perrie vai na festa?

\- Sim, ela e as amigas. - Ele disse sorrindo e brincando com o celular nos dedos.

\- E vocês estão brigando? - Louis perguntou. - Essa cara para o telefone?

\- É o Liam que está cacarejando que eu deveria impedir Niall de fazer coisas como subir em mesas e ficar chamando a Universidade de manicômio, mas o namorado não é meu.

\- Ele está vindo?

\- Ele disse que vai amarrar Niall em uma árvore meia noite só de cuecas. - Ele disse e eu dei uma risadinha apesar de Zayn continuar com sua expressão severa.

\- Ele só foi anunciar uma festa.

\- Você sabe o que Liam acha sobre chamar atenção. Totalmente oposto ao que Niall acha. - Louis disse suspirando enquanto olhávamos Niall abraçar pessoas e tirar fotos com elas, provavelmente para ficar no livro anual.

\- Vamos tirar uma foto para eu fazer check in no foursquare. - Zayn disse desmanchando a carranca e vindo se enfiar no meio de nós dois.

\- Como se "Holmes Chapel University" fosse um lugar maravilhoso para se estar. - Grunhi enquanto ele ativava a câmera frontal e nos mandava calar a boca.

Depois eu me recusei a continuar o ensaio fotográfico e fiquei rindo de Zayn e suas selfies com Louis. Os dois faziam um sinal estranho com as mãos em forma de W e eu já vi uma foto do Zayn no facebook fazendo o mesmo sinal com a legenda Westside. Vai saber o que significa.

\- Aposto que essa é a forma que você deda o Harry na nightttt. - Niall chegou já soltando as piadinhas e eu senti minhas bochechas começarem a queimar de vergonha ao perceber que é realmente quase igual.

\- Até parece que você não é dedado igualzinho na nightttt - Louis imitou sua voz e seu sotaque eu dei uma risada, voltando a sentar do seu lado quando Zayn parou a sessão.

\- Talvez eu seja. - Niall disse risonho e sem vergonha nenhuma, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

\- Vem tirar uma comigo. - Louis murmurou beijando minha bochecha e suspendendo os quadris para pegar o celular no bolso.

Eu sentia minhas bochechas queimarem ainda mais quando ele colocou a câmera frontal focalizando em nós dois, mas mesmo assim baixei o corpo e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes e deixando minhas covinhas salientes na bochecha. Louis ficou encarando a tela como se estivesse disposto a seduzi-la, sorrindo de ladinho e deixando seus olhos fazerem o trabalho de deixa-lo maravilhoso, mais do que o normal. Suas bochechas estavam também ruborizadas e a luz era boa o suficiente para deixar a foto clara e mostrar todos os detalhes.

Depois da primeira, nós tiramos mais outras fazendo caretas de idiotas, dando língua para a câmera, dando língua um para o outro e dele me roubando um selinho.

\- Niall! - A voz grossa de Liam se anunciou depois de algum tempo. Niall que estava tomando shake, olhou para cima assustado e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram ao que eu, Zayn e Louis olhamos para Liam raivoso.

\- Hey Li!

\- Hey Li, nada! - Liam rebateu, sentando ao lado de Zayn e baixando o tom da voz que ainda sim saía assustadora - Você é louco! O que estava fazendo em cima de uma mesa?

\- Avisando para todos que temos festa, oras. - Niall respondeu como se subir em uma mesa para gritar que tem festa na Rogue hoje à noite fosse normal, Bom, para ele é.

\- Precisava subir em cima de uma mesa? Eu já falei pra você...

\- Liam, eu te conheci dessa forma que você é e aceito cada qualidade e cada defeito. Você me conheceu assim e eu não vou sentar e ficar quieto só porque você quer. Eu nunca fui assim. - Niall rebateu com a voz calma, uma verdadeira lição de moral para Liam que apesar de estar por partes errado por querer mudar Niall, só está preocupado.

\- Liam, ele não-

\- Eu te aceito da forma que você é. - Liam se defendeu interrompendo Zayn - Mas ficar subindo em cima de uma mesa e chamando sua Uni de manicômio não é algo que dê de ser engolido calado!

\- Você é o diretor?

\- O que?

\- Não, você não é! Você é meu namorado então não aja como meu pai. - Niall disse magoado e já iria levantar da mesa, mas Liam segurou seu pulso e o fez sentar novamente.

\- Estou pedindo para você pensar antes de agir! Niall sua impulsividade não pode ir tão longe desse jeito, pode te arrumar encrencas. - Liam rebateu sem largar seus pulsos e Niall parecia prestes a chorar por estar sendo repreendido.

\- Então namora o Harry, se você quer alguém calmo e quietinho. Me larga. - Niall respondeu com raiva, mas isso só fez Liam puxa-lo para mais perto.

\- Eu quero você, da forma que você é, só estou pedindo que...

\- Que eu pense antes de agir. - Niall completou com a voz dura e tirou o pulso do aperto de Liam de uma forma brusca. - Entendi. Mais alguma coisa? Mais algo pra eu adicionar no "melhore para orgulhar seu namorado"?

\- Niall...

\- Oi Niall, calma... Ele não queria mandar você mudar cara, mas admita que você não gostaria de estar na aula e receber mensagens dizendo seu namorado está gritando em cima de uma mesa e fazendo dancinhas idiotas chamando a universidade de manicômio correndo risco de ganhar suspensão. Cara, pega leve e admite. - Louis disse suspirando e Niall fez o mesmo, dando de ombros e ficando calado até que Louis se manifestasse novamente. - Harry e eu temos algo para falar.

\- Liam também não aja como se fosse pai dele. O pai de Niall já é controlador o suficiente. - Zayn revirou os olhos. - Já, esse assunto pode encerrar agora.

Niall levantou o rosto e Liam respirou fundo antes de olhar para nós dois enquanto eu me encolhia e continuava calado, somente observando e sem saber o que deveria falar.

\- Vocês vão casar? - Niall perguntou sorrindo até Liam e Zayn mandarem um olhar de "Tá perguntando sério?" fazendo-o desmanchar o sorrisinho.

\- Não? - Louis disse colocando os dedos nas pálpebras. - Vamos para a França.

\- França?! Ai meu Deus, quando? Onde? Com quem? Comigo! - Niall surtou e eu dei uma risada, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Louis enquanto ele continuava a exigir detalhes.

\- Vamos alguns dias antes do ano novo, logo depois do natal. - Ele disse sorridente e eu não tirei minha cabeça de onde ela estava, somente virando para conseguir ver os garotos, descansando a bochecha em seu ombro.

\- Vocês decidiram ontem? - Liam perguntou sorrindo e eu sorri de volta para ele, piscando e fazendo um lembrete mental que eu preciso fazer algo para tentar agradecer ele e Niall por me ajudarem com Louis.

\- Sim. Eu olhei as passagens, mas vamos decidir tudo amanhã. - Louis disse apertando minha coxa.

\- E voltam quando? - Niall perguntou.

\- Não sei... Quando Harry cansar do meu francês.

\- Vocês dois falam francês, sabem disso? - Zayn perguntou sorridente e eu olhei para Louis arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Você fala?

\- Oui. - Louis respondeu dando uma risada e eu plantei um beijo em seu pescoço, me achando ridículo por não saber que meu namorado fala francês.

\- Très sexy... - Sussurrei mordendo sua bochecha e os garotos fizeram barulhos de nojo, me fazendo revirar os olhos e voltar a encostar a bochecha em seu ombro.

\- Calem a boca. - Louis grunhiu.

\- Gostei do chupão Harry. - Zayn disse rindo e eu revirei os olhos, tapando meu pescoço que estava bem a mostra por estar com a cabeça toda jogada para o lado.

\- Não começaremos a falar da vida sexual de ninguém, por favor. - Louis disse antes que eu precisasse abrir a boca e rebater.

\- Liam, podemos falar um minuto? - Perguntei devagar, pensando que eu poderia começar meus agradecimentos eternos hoje mesmo.

Ele assentiu e eu me afastei de Louis para sair da mesa e ir até onde não desse para sermos ouvidos.

\- Tudo bem, Harold?

\- Yep. Quero agradecer você e Niall pelo que fizeram por Louis e eu, posso arrumar um local para pedido de desculpas perfeito.

\- Bom, eu não acho que deveria pedir desculpas, mas eu vou pedir "Mulheres sempre estão certas". - Liam brincou e eu dei uma risada, revirando os olhos. - E você não tem que agradecer. Eu estou feliz de verdade pela volta e viagem, cara você vai para França com seu Tommo!

\- Sim... - Falei sorrindo e olhando para Louis que parecia ocupado tentando tirar a case do meu celular para colocar no seu. - Mas agora voltando ao assunto. Vou pagar um jantar para vocês dois no restaurante do Andrew, um amigo da minha mãe.

\- Harry não pre-

\- Cala a boca. - Mandei, tampando sua boca com minha mão - Vocês iriam para a festa depois... Não sei, você escolhe.

\- Harry...

\- Tarde ou noite não é uma escolha tão difícil. - Resmunguei e ele sorriu.

\- Noite está ótimo. - Ele disse em meio a um suspiro - Cara, não preci-

\- Boa escolha. De noite tem velas e fica perfeito. Escolha a pizza. De quatro queijos. - Falei sorrindo e ele me deu língua antes de me puxar para um abraço. - Eu amo queijo, Liam.

\- Obrigado Harold.

\- Eu quem agradeço Payno. Mas sério, eu amo queijo.

Liam bagunçou meu cabelo antes de voltarmos a sentar com os meninos e Niall parecia melhor, apesar de não olhar para Liam. Bom, nada que a pizza do Galanteador-Dos-Olhos-Do-Namorado-Dos-Outros não resolva.

\- Tenho algo para dar. - Zayn disse assim que eu me acomodei ao lado do babe, sorrindo e pegando a mochila ao lado. - Bom, eu já queria dar faz algum tempo, lembram?

Franzi o cenho e ficamos todos olhando ele procurar na bolsa até tirar três caixinhas azuis. Ah sim, as pulseiras.

\- O que é isso? - Liam perguntou tentando pegar uma, mas Zayn bateu em sua mão.

\- Eu tenho namorado, não vou casar com você. - Niall brincou dando risadas altas com a piada sem graça enquanto Zayn abria todos as caixinhas.

Cada pulseirinha tinha outra coisa escrita. A de frente para Niall tinha "Baby Brother". De Liam tinha "Life Saver". A de frente para Louis tinha "Fucking Perfect" com "To Me" na parte de trás. Eram todas lindas e os garotos tinham o queixo quase batendo na mesa.

\- Zayn! Não podem-

\- Aceitar isso! - Louis complementou Liam que já fechava a caixinha mas Zayn colocou a mão antes.

\- Sem mimimi de que não podem aceitar. Podemos fazer isso como pulseira da amizade igual as garotas daquele filme, eu sou a morena mais bonita claro. Só por favor, aceitem. - Ele disse puxando o braço de Niall e colocando a pulseira linda igual à que eu ainda tenho no braço faz algum tempo, tanto que eu mal sinto a existência dela, como se já fizesse parte de mim.

\- Você é louco, Malik! - Niall disse sorrindo e levantando para cobrir o rosto de Zayn de beijos. - Tentando me ganhar com pulseiras banhadas à ouro... Você me conhece tão bem.

\- Já me disseram. - Ele disse terminando de fechar a de Louis depois de facilmente abrir o fecho e pôr a de Liam. - Agora me deem licença, preciso fumar e ligar para Pezza antes de voltar para sala.

\- Eu preciso... Voltar para minha Faculdade... - Liam disse em dúvida ao olhar pra Niall, talvez com dúvida se beijava ele ou não, se dizia tchau ou só saía calado.

\- Também vou indo. - Niall disse levantando e eu ouvi Louis suspirar antes de assistirmos ele dar uma volta na mesa de beijar Liam nos lábios no meio de quem quisesse ver de uma forma calorosa, transbordando "Você é meu" enquanto beijava Liam na bochecha de novo e começava a se afastar. - Te vejo mais tarde.

Depois dessa cena toda, Louis teve que ir buscar suas notas e provas e eu tive que entrar para a classe, respondendo perguntas da professora chamada Macy que perguntava sobre as leis na antiga Grécia que eu me lembro ter estudado no primeiro período.

Depois de longas horas dentro daquele cubículo com Kylie O Demônio respirando o mesmo ar que eu, Macy finalmente nos liberou e eu fui direto esperar Louis no carro como ele pedira. Zayn estava encostado no carro dele com o cigarro de sempre entre os dedos e alguns brutamontes do time conversando sobre qualquer besteira.

Ele acenou para mim e gritou perguntando se eu iria para a festa mais tarde e eu fiz positivo com o dedo antes dele ficar mandando eu ir até lá, fiquei agradecendo aos deuses que Lou chegou e a gente se despediu rápido, entrando no carro e saindo do "manicômio".

Fomos pra casa dele e eu pedi por mensagem que minha mãe colocasse comida para o Larry assim que ela chegasse em casa. Louis pediu comida pelo telefone e enquanto ela não chegava nós tomamos banho. Em banheiro separados, devo adicionar. Ele ligou o computador depois de terminarmos de lavar a pouca louça para resolver coisas enquanto eu me jogava no tapete fofinho da sala e ficava passando meu pé em sua coxa.

\- Posso saber o que você tanto digita? - Indaguei entediado, passando a mão por meus cabelos e olhando para a luz apagada do teto por estarmos com a grande janela aberta e as cortinas branquinhas não impedindo a luz de entrar.

\- Coisas. - Ele repetiu a mesma coisa que me falara vinte minutos atrás.

\- Louis!

\- É por um bom motivo, eu sei que você não gosta de surpresas e se você não fosse tão curioso não seria uma surpresa porque nem saberia que eu estou planejando uma.

Franzi o cenho com sua resposta ridícula e bufei, levantando um pouco para pegar o controle remoto e zapear canais até achar alguma coisa que preste.

\- Você me faz querer te bater. - Choraminguei começando a sentir minhas pálpebras pesarem e talvez o tédio estivesse me fazendo ficar com sono.

\- Bate. - Ele disse sério, parecendo não prestar muita atenção no que eu falei.

Bufei novamente e vi Barbie passar ao meu lado, dando o desprezo enquanto pulava no sofá e ia direto para o colo do dono, se enrolando como uma bola nas pernas dele e quase dando de se perceber um sorriso nela quando ele começou a fazer carinho em seu pelo longo. Isso me fez sentir saudades de Larry e perceber que eu ando sendo o pior dono de Holmes Chapel, ignorando meu pequenininho em casa com minha mãe.

Não acho que eu tenha encontrado uma programação boa porque me lembro de ter piscado e quando abri novamente percebi eu ter dormido.

Louis estava assistindo tevê no chão e eu estava em seu lugar anteriormente no sofá. Barbie estava em sua barriga e ele passava vagarosamente a mão nos pelos dela assim como antes de eu dormir.

\- Lou? - Chamei sonolento, a voz rouca e cansada. Quanto mais eu durmo, mais vontade de dormir eu tenho.

\- Hey! - Ele virou o rosto pra mim, sorrindo enquanto eu passava as mãos nos olhos e respirava algumas vezes antes de levantar.

\- Quantas horas eu dormi?

\- Seis horas, babe.

\- Seis? - Quase gritei, sentando rapidamente no sofá para procurar meu celular na mesinha de centro e checar se tinha mesmo sido seis. Minha cabeça escureceu e latejou um pouco pelo movimento brusco mas logo minha visão focalizava a hora. - Oh droga... Eu não queria vir para sua casa e dormir seis horas no seu sofá...

\- Eu ia te levar pra cama, mas você grunhiu e mandou eu te soltar. Depois deitou no sofá e por ai você ficou. - Ele disse em um tom explicativo e eu grunhi de novo.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer que é injusto eu vir pra sua casa para usar seu sofá como cama enquanto você assiste reality shows ridículos. - Falei tentando arrumar meu cabelo.

\- Esquece isso, meu neném. - Meu neném. Senhor me salva. - Você poderia ter me feito de travesseiro e eu definitivamente não ligaria.

\- Você é um bom travesseiro. - Sorri pra ele e recebi um selinho antes dele pegar o celular no bolso e clicar na tela algumas vezes. - Que foi?

\- Vamos jantar em algum lugar e depois pra festa? - Ele indagou sem me dizer o que estava fazendo ele franzir o rosto. - Olha, não precisamos ir Harry. De verdade.

\- Mas eu quero. - Rebati me levantando e indo sentar em seu corpo, meus joelhos ao lado de seu corpo e minha bunda pressionada contra suas pernas. - Eu quero ficar bêbado...

\- Posso saber o motivo? - Ele disse divertido, agarrando minha cintura e subindo minha camiseta até que sua mão estivesse se esquentando na pele quente de minha barriga.

\- Pessoas bêbadas... Igual à: sexo selvagem. - Respondi rindo alto e sentindo seu corpo tremer sob mim em uma risada.

\- Espero que você não esqueça de quem seu namorado é, pelo amor de Deus. - Ele riu, beliscando meu quadril enquanto massageava suas mãos geladas em mim.

\- Oi?

\- O sexo selvagem vai ser comigo, certo? De quanto álcool você precisa para esquecer quem é seu namorado, exatamente?

\- Não faço ideia. - Falei fazendo careta. - Mas você pode me tirar de perto das cervejas assim que eu começar a te chamar de Lewis.

\- Lewis?

\- Yep. - Falei sério por alguns instantes até que nós dois começamos a rir como dois doidos.

Não fizemos muito depois disso, indo para o quarto vestir outra coisa antes de sair de casa para jantar e ir para a tal festa. Louis estava com um jeans rasgado nos joelhos, parecido com os meus, uma camiseta escura básica com uma azul claro de mangas dobradas por cima e uma beanie vermelha. Eu fiquei com meu jeans e aceitei uma camiseta branca de gola V que ficou marcando meus braços por seu menor, de acordo com Louis ficou "gostoso demais" pra que eu usasse só a camiseta e ficasse com os outros me babando por aí, então ele me deu uma jaqueta de capuz que só serviu pra ele ficar tentando me enforcar com o cadarço regulador.

Tive que implorar quinhentas vezes e prometer desenhar algo pra Louis em uma folha - sabe-se lá porque - até ele aceitar me levar somente no drive thru do Mcdonalds ao invés de gastar dinheiro em restaurante caro. Ele não me disse porque queria que eu desenhasse algo, mas avisou que iria me cobrar enquanto deixávamos seu carro cheirando a sanduiche, batata-frita gordurosa e milk-shake, parados no acostamento ouvindo Bastille e eu tendo que aguentar ele dizendo que Daniel Smith é maravilhoso.

Maravilhoso sou eu.

Assim que ninguém aguentava mais nem sentir o cheiro de batata frita ou queijo, ele saiu de jogou as embalagens na lixeira antes de tomarmos coragem para ir até a tal festa.

Assim como a última festa que eu fui, essa não estava diferente e cheia de gente bêbada ainda em plena dez horas da noite. Estava mais cheia na verdade, e de fato os jovens de todo condado pareciam estar enfiados dentro da boate barulhenta. Apesar de estar fazendo frio o suficiente para ninguém conseguir morrer sufocado lá dentro, era difícil ignorar pessoas suadas de tanto dançar esbarrando em seu ombro.

Louis digitou algumas coisas no celular - que agora estava com a minha case - e esperou um tempinho até nos levar para o andar de cima que parecia estar menos movimentado, entrelaçando nossos dedos e me mantendo a todo momento bem perto de seu corpo. Ele deveria ter falado com Niall porque logo o irlandês entrava em meu campo de visão, uma mão no bolso e a outra já segurando uma bebida. O local parecia outro salão igual ao de baixo mas o bar estava menos lotado e as pessoas pareciam menos suadas. Área vip, eu acho.

\- Hey meninos! - Horan cumprimentou sorridente, vindo nos saudar com tapinhas nas costas. Ele ainda não está cheirando a cerveja e seu perfume ainda está forte, seus olhos também não denunciam estado de embriaguez então acho que ele chegou faz pouco tempo.

\- Hiya Niall.

\- Cadê o Liam? - Fui direto ao ponto, preocupado por não estar vendo Liam e ter dado tudo errado no jantar.

\- Foi buscar cerveja para ele e procurar Zayn, aliás... - Niall disse aos berros, caso o contrário não dava para ser ouvido. - Obrigado Harry! Foi maravilhoso mate!

\- Que bom que você gostou! Está tudo bem agora?

Antes que Niall respondesse, uma mão tocou meu ombro e eu virei para ver Liam todo sorridente segurando duas cervejas.

\- Lou, Harry! Quase inacreditável ver vocês aqui! - Ele disse entregando a cerveja pra Louis que balançou o rosto e me deu.

\- Cadê o Zayn?

\- O que você fez? - Louis indagou ignorando minha pergunta assim como Niall e Liam que logo começaram a trocar saliva na nossa frente.

\- Jantar de "Me perdoa por favor". - Falei sorrindo e dando um gole da cerveja gelada que queimava minha mão com o gelo frio.

\- Parece que funcionou. - Louis disse rindo e fazendo um sinal pra Niall e Liam que já começavam com mãos bobas, quase esfregando o amor na nossa cara.

Sorri e cruzei os braços no pescoço dele, deixando a bebida bem longe de seu corpo, com medo de deixa-la cair nele já que eu tenho a coordenação motora maravilhosa. A batida me incomodava e fazia minha cabeça doer bastante, sem contar em minhas mãos que tremiam levemente mas um dia eu terei que parar de me sentir assim então melhor começar a praticar. Louis me ajudava bastante e deixava eu estalar os dedos em seu cabelo para tentar controlar o tremor, além de ter me puxado para o andar onde a música era mais baixa e o incomodo maior era a batida estrondando nas paredes e no chão.

Zayn chegou com a namorada e suas amigas, todo mundo bêbado e com duas garrafas de vodca na mão, apostando até "A virgindade inexistente da Jade" pra quem conseguisse beber mais em menos tempo. Ficamos em uma roda mal feita e eu somente continuava a beber quieto, esperando o álcool começar a fazer efeito e me tirar desse estado ridículo que eu fico ao estar sóbrio em uma boate.

Louis ria e ocasionalmente tomava um gole da minha cerveja, ou uma dose do whisky que Niall descolara e se recusava a dividir com todos menos com ele. Zayn não estava fumando e Louis não abriu a boca para falar sobre cigarros - sejam eles do que forem - durante a festa. Apesar disso um garoto, namorado de uma das amigas da Perrie, fumava por todos nós na roda.

Algumas horas depois e álcool circulando por meu corpo inteiro, decidi me juntar aos desafios de quem tomar mais shots de tequila enquanto Louis somente assistia e se divertia rindo de Liam se engasgando com vodca depois de quase afogar Zayn em agua com gás. Em algum momento da festa ele decidiu tomar Turkey Hill e Nestea Iced Tea com alguma mistura alcoólica dentro da garrafa.

Meu coração já batia de forma irregular depois de ter que ficar segurando o desejo de atacar Louis em algum banheiro por aqui ao ouvir Rub You In The Right Way inteira, pensando toda e qualquer putaria durante a música inteira, pouco me importando se ela era velha e tentando ocupar a mente em apreciar como ela é um clássico. Não funcionou e eu tive que fechar os olhos e respirar fundo por diversas vezes antes de respirar aliviado com a batida de Thrift Shop ecoando no local junto com os gritinhos de excitação das garotas que decidiram dançar na pista de baixo. Nada de ereções agora, por favor.

Louis perguntou se eu queria ir até lá em baixo e como em cima restaram somente casais, resolvi aceitar e segurar sua mão até a pista no andar abaixo. Niall me entregou outra cerveja assim que chegamos lá e Louis avisou que iria pegar mais Nestea lá em cima, me dando um beijo caloroso e com gosto de puro álcool, sorrindo quando eu tentei envolver língua no que era para ser um selinho. Senti arrepios percorrerem por todo meu corpo quando ele sussurrou "Mais tarde eu prometo dar o que você quiser" antes de sair rebolando a bunda maravilhosa até as escadas de acesso ao andar de cima.

A música continuava estourando em meus ouvidos e arrepiando minha pele enquanto eu continuava a dançar da forma que eu bem entendesse, vendo todos em minha volta fazer o mesmo, ninguém se importando com mais nada somente se divertir. E eu não me sentia dessa forma faz algum tempo. Livre para dançar e beber sem me sentir culpado por estar... me divertindo.

Meus pensamentos erráticos agora pouco importavam e tudo o que eu sentia era o gosto da cerveja misturando-se com a do liquor mais forte que ainda impregnava nas laterais de minha língua. Em algum momento Louis voltou porque logo eu sentia suas mãos em minha cintura, embalando-se no mesmo ritmo que eu dançava, agora lentamente ao som de Gorillas.

Beijos quentes e molhados foram depositados em meu pescoço e eu em algum momento devo ter fechado os olhos, porque eles foram abertos bruscamente como em um choque de realidade ao ouvir Louis gritar meu nome. Porque ele estaria gritando se está bem atrás de mim, com a mão na minha cintura.

Ai caralho.

Meu olhar caiu até minha cintura com mãos grandes demais para serem as de Louis. Minha única reação foi de levantar o cotovelo com raiva e força, pouco me fodendo se eu quebraria a costela do ser humano que ousou beijar a porra do meu pescoço e pôr a porra da mão na minha cintura.

Olhei para cima e Louis logo entrou no meu campo de visão, olhos arregalados e os punhos cerrados contra a garrafa de Nestea, não olhando para mim e sim o ser vivo que eu acabei de acertar com o cotovelo como se ele pudesse matar só com aquilo.

\- Mas que porra você acha que tá fazendo?!

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

**(Harry)**

A música ainda soava alta e pulsava em toda a superfície de meu corpo, me fazendo tremer um pouco e me mexer, mas eu não permitia que meus olhos saíssem de Louis. As pessoas ao nosso redor pareciam bêbadas demais para perceber que uma briga estava prestes a acontecer bem ali, ninguém sequer nos olhava. Minha mente só conseguia dar atenção a confusão que transparecia nos olhos azuis de Louis, e ele parecia prestes a chorar ou matar quem quer que estivesse atrás de mim. Apesar de contrárias, suas vontades eram transparentes.

\- Lou... - Choraminguei, tentando me aproximar dele, ignorando totalmente a presença da pessoa que reclamava de dor atrás de mim depois da cotovelada.

Louis deu um passo para trás e balançou a cabeça, respirando fundo e parecendo cravar as unhas nas próprias palmas.

\- Louis! - Gritei assim que ele deu as costas e empurrou qualquer um em sua frente para conseguir sair.

Meus pés estavam formigando assim como todo o meu corpo, mas isso não me impediria de ir atrás dele, ignorando o mundo rodando e minha mente pesada para conseguir dar o primeiro passo.

\- STYLES?

Meu ombro foi agarrado com força e eu me virei para dar de cara com o Matt da Universidade, massageando sua barriga com uma mão e a outra segurando um de seus joelhos. Eu já o vi várias vezes nos treinos porque seu irmão também faz natação e ele vive torcendo pelo garoto.

\- Matt?! Mas que po-

Ele levantou um dedo para que eu me calasse, mas eu só queria correr atrás de Louis, levando alguns segundos para considerar que provavelmente eu fosse cair se eu sequer pensasse em dar mais de dois passos por 30 segundos.

\- Eu não sabia que era você, Styles! Buddy, me perdoa, eu não teria feito se soubesse!

\- HARRY! - Ouvi alguém gritar e virei antes de responder Matt, ou sequer pensar em fazê-lo.

\- Liam, o Louis foi-

\- Foi embora, Niall e eu vimos lá de cima quando ele correu pra fora, que merda tá acontecendo aqui?!

\- E-eu... Foi minha culpa cara... - Matt voltou a falar, os olhos embargados talvez de dor, não sei dizer. - Styles eu não quis fazer isso, sério, cara. Acredite, eu sei o quanto Tomlinson pode ser agressivo.

\- Não fala dele assim! - Rugi pegando em seu colarinho e endireitando seu corpo que ainda estava encolhido - Se ele fosse agressivo estaria quebrando a sua cara, mas você está por acaso o vendo por aqui?!

Matt balançou a cabeça freneticamente, e eu larguei seu corpo novamente antes que o deixasse cair e fosse junto de tão bêbado.

\- Eu vou atrás dele! - Liam gritou, tentando soar mais alto que a música e eu suspirei, não me importando com Matt, que me enviava olhares arrependidos, e fechando os olhos na tentativa de fazer minha visão parar de tremer e falhar.

\- E-eu vou com você. - Falei e senti novamente tudo rodar, fechando os olhos com força e sentindo o vomito chegar até minha garganta, pondo a mão em minha boca com força e procurando às cegas algum tipo de apoio, até achar ombros que eu nem sei a quem pertencem.

\- Liam, leva o Harry pra fora daqui, deixa comigo. - Reconheci a voz de Niall e nem me preocupei em abrir os olhos para ver se era mesmo o irlandês, deixando minha consciência decidir o que queria fazer com meu corpo.

Alguns minutos, talvez horas ou até mesmo segundos depois, eu sentia um vento forte bater em meu rosto e a pulsação desgraçada sentida em todo o meu corpo começar a diminuir, clareando meus pensamentos um pouco mais, enquanto eu tentava abrir os olhos.

\- Li-Antes que eu falasse mais algo ou conseguisse focar nos olhos de Liam, a noite inteira veio à tona por meu estomago, me fazendo arquear e vomitar tudo na calçada.

Uma coisa que todo mundo aprende e promete para si mesmo enquanto vomita em calçadas inglesas, mais provavelmente nos sapatos de seu amigo, é que nunca mais verá as luzes de uma boate ou sequer sentir o cheiro de álcool na vida.

Eu sentia a mão de Liam esfregar minhas costas vagamente, mas meus pensamentos estavam voltados para o quão patético eu devo parecer, vomitando minha alma inteira em uma calçada, prestes a desmaiar de tanto álcool e com o namorado com raiva vagando por algum lugar.

\- Li-am... Nós preci-samos achar o Lou-eh... - Grunhi, sentindo que já tinha colocado para fora tudo o que tinha em meu estomago. Talvez até o estomago tenha saído junto...

\- Você já terminou? - Payne perguntou, incerto sobre me largar ou não. Assim que meus olhos conseguiram focalizar algo, eu pude ver a preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

\- Li...

\- Niall foi procurá-lo, Harry.

\- Eu se-i. Mas ele vai que-brar as coisas com raiva e po-de se ma-chu-car...

\- Você não consegue nem falar, buddy, vamos esperar Niall dar notícias aqui, tudo bem?

\- NÃO! E-eu que-ro o Lewis... - Choraminguei abraçando Liam e deixando meu peso lhe incomodar por alguns minutos, já que estava pesado demais para eu mesmo me sustentar.

Olha só, eu chamei meu namorado de Lewis! Tomara que possamos rir disso um dia. Porque eu tenho sempre que fazer merda? Porque eu não posso ter um relacionamento normal? Destino parece estar querendo todas as horas separar Louis e eu, e depois nos juntar novamente... Olha aqui, querido, vá você com sua bipolaridade brincar com outro casal, seu ridículo...

Ai meu Deus, eu estou tão bêbado...

Droga.

\- Lia-Novamente, um Harry vomitando na calçada, como se vomitar o próprio estomago não tivesse sido o suficiente. Espera, será que tem alguma possibilidade de alguém conseguir vomitar o próprio intestino? Eu devo estar perto de fazer isso...

Ai meu Deus, eu estou tão bêbado, me ajuda.

\- Harry, vamos pra casa e você fala com o Louis amanhã! - Liam gritou apavorado, assim que eu parei de vazar na calçada.

\- NÃO! E-eu que-ro me-u bebe agora! A-gora! - Agora um Harry se engasgando na própria saliva.

\- MENINOS!

Limpei meus olhos cheios de lágrimas com as costas de minha mão, e olhei para Niall que corria em nossa direção, mas sem o Louis.

\- Se vo-cê for fa-falar alguma coi-sa ruim, dê me-ia volta-ta e vá embora! - Choraminguei quase em um grito, respirando fundo e deixando meus cabelos voarem na direção do vento, aproveitando a lufada de ar frio para clarear mais um pouco dos meus pensamentos.

\- Louis está chorando trancado no carro. - Niall disse em um tom aliviado, mas meu coração tivera outra reação.

Chorando.

Eu odeio mais do que tudo ver Louis chorando, bem mais até que 'Kylie, O Demônio' mascando aquele chiclete idiota de todas as manhãs. Depois ela pega uma gastrite e vai colocar culpa em mim e meu ódio.

Foco, Harry!

\- Eu pre-ciso de água... - Grunhi enquanto piscava diversas vezes, passando os dedos nas têmporas e choramingando de dor.

\- Vou buscar! - Liam disse, antes sair de perto, e eu tentei focar em Niall com o rosto contorcido de nojo por meu _pequeno_ acidente na calçada.

\- O que houve lá dentro?

\- Matt, um cara lá da facul-dade, ficou bei-jando meu om-bro e meu pescoço e eu achei que fos-se o Lo-uis.

\- Harry, você é um ótario!

\- Obrigado, mas não se-i se você já percebeu que e-eu sei. - Respondi, olhando em volta e tentando lembrar onde Louis estacionara o carro. Eu não lembro muito bem nem onde eu estou, então...

\- Ele está encolhido no banco chorando, e isso me surpreendeu pra caralho. - Niall disse alto demais, e eu queria chorar também.

\- Surpreendeu?

\- Me surpreendeu ele estar dentro do carro chorando e não matando o garoto de porrada. - Niall explicou e eu deixei minha boca abrir em surpresa, pensando que isso é mesmo algo incrível. Ele não bateu no garoto, ele _fugiu_. - Ele não quer repetir o mesmo erro... pela terceira vez.

Olhei para o chão pensando no dia em que Louis quase quebrou o rosto de Stanley. Aquilo nos separou uma vez. Depois teve a briga com o Jones. Acabou que Danny não apanhou, mas eu e Zayn sim, e isso resultara em quatro meses separados. Louis se controlou. Por mim.

Ótimo, agora além de bêbado, eu estou feliz como uma garotinha ao descobrir que o namorado fez uma boa ação. Talvez seja exatamente isso, afinal.

Liam voltou pouco tempo depois, com duas garrafinhas de água e um Zayn gritando.

\- MAS O QUE HOUVE?! CADE O LOUIS?! - Malik chegou escandalizando, e eu suspirei, pegando umas das garrafinhas da mão de Liam e tomando vários goles antes de voltar a falar. O líquido pareceu um antidoto perfeito para a dor em minha garganta e em meu estomago, e até passou um pouco da tontura.

\- Eu acho que vo-cê não perce-beu que ele não está aqui... E que de deses-perado já basta e-u.

\- Harry...

\- Cala a bo-ca Zayn. - Grunhi, e Liam me passou a outra garrafa assim que eu descartei a primeira, e minhas mãos tiveram uma habilidade incrível para um bêbado ao tentar abri-la, tirando com facilidade a tampa e sorrindo ao perceber minha mente clarear.

Os garotos acharam que eu iria tomar a outra garrafa, mas logo eu jogava a água contra meu rosto, molhando algumas mechas suadas de cabelo que grudavam em meu rosto e que escorriam junto com a água, até boa parte de meu queixo. A água gelada ajudara de uma forma milagrosamente milagrosa e eu até sorri ao sentir meus olhos começando a abrir sem maiores dores e minha cabeça esfriando.

\- E-eu... Preciso que alguém me leve até o carro. - Confessei, e Zayn fora o primeiro a balançar a cabeça.

\- Você está lou-

\- Não começa, Malik. Nem vem pra perto de mim com essa boba-gem porque não tenho tem-po pra ela. - Grunhi, aceitando ajuda de Niall para sair de perto da poça nojenta de água e vomito que eu criei. - O namoro é meu, e já deixa-mos você se meter demais ne-le.

Zayn ficou calado enquanto eu seguia Niall pelo estacionamento da boate, vendo alguns casais se beijarem em cima dos carros e algumas pessoas fumarem sozinhas. Escondi minhas mãos dentro dos bolsos e agradeci aos céus por minha mente estar começando a clarear, apesar de aumentar a dor. Eu não posso ter uma conversa com Louis se não conseguir nem abrir os olhos.

\- Não fica com raiva se ele não abrir a porta, Harry, só me chama...

\- Você pode vol-tar pra festa, Ni. - Assegurei olhando a Range Rover parada em nossa frente apesar de estar ligada e com os faróis acesos.

\- Não, Harry, eu não acho que-

\- Eu ligo se pre-cisar. - Falei duramente, e Niall suspirou, assentindo e virando para fazer o mesmo caminho de volta aos garotos.

Me aproximei do carro e cerrei os olhos para conseguir ver Louis lá dentro. E ele estava mesmo lá, todo encolhido com o rosto entre as pernas e os braços envoltos em suas coxas e canelas. Sem hesitar e culpando a bebida por isso, eu me aproximei e bati levemente no vidro ao seu lado, vendo ele chacoalhar um pouco o corpo e talvez falar algo.

\- Louis. - Minha voz grossa saiu mais grossa ainda, e penso eu que ele estava esperando ser Niall porque sua cabeça levantou surpresa para me encarar, os olhos vermelhos e o nariz em um tom profundo. - Destranca as portas, por favor.

Ele suspirou e apertou em algum botão na porta, abrindo o carro sem hesitar, para que eu entrasse. Dei a volta e fui me sentar ao seu lado, suspirando com o quão quentinho o carro estava e relaxando instantaneamente ao perceber que eu poderia soltar meu peso inteiro no banco, que eu não cairia.

\- Lou, me per-doa, eu achei que fosse vo-cê. - Falei, encostando a cabeça no painel cheio de botões e suspirando novamente por não conseguir nem olhar para ele. - Eu não vou mais beber dessa for-ma. Deus, eu fiz merda. Me perdoa, meu neném...

Ele não respondeu e nem levantou a cabeça para responder com o olhar, e isso me fez querer chorar, mas eu somente respirei fundo, começando a cantarolar junto com o som baixinho que saía das caixas de som do carro.

_-_ _I'm contemplating thinking about thinking, It's overrated to just get another drink in... Watch me come undone. They're selling razor blades and mirrors in the street, and I pray that when I'm coming down you'll be asleep. If I ever hurt you your revenge will be so sweet, because I'm scum and I'm your son. I come undone._

O jato de ar quente tocava diretamente meu rosto e eu tentava relaxar mais um pouco, desejando com todas as minhas forças outra garrafinha de água e um Ginger Ale.

\- Eu não fiz de propósito. - Falei sério, esticando minha mão até que ela tocasse sua coxa e subindo o toque um pouco até estar na base de suas coxas, meus dedos sumindo no meio de suas pernas.

\- Eu sei. - A voz rouca de Louis se pronunciou pela primeira vez, e meus órgãos se apertaram de forma dolorosa. - Eu só não queria ficar lá e...

A frase inacabada ficara em aberto para que eu preenchesse-a com o que Niall falara. _Ele não quer repetir o mesmo erro..._ Louis saíra porque sabia que não se controlaria lá dentro.

\- Sinto muito, Lou. - Murmurei, dando um leve aperto no local onde eu estava tocando e ergui meu corpo para finalmente encara-lo novamente e abrir os braços em um pedido silencioso que ele se aninhasse ali.

E ele o fizera, para minha felicidade. Sorri estranhamente enquanto ele suspirava e vinha se sentar em cima de mim, com uma perna em cada lado de meu corpo, encaixando a cabeça em meu pescoço e começando a chorar no local.

\- M-me desculpa, Haz... - Ele murmurou contra minha pele e eu balancei a cabeça, tateando a lateral do banco até conseguir achar o local certo e fazer o banco deitar conosco em cima, seu corpo inteiro pesando em cima do meu.

O movimento me fez sentir uma vertigem, mas eu não vomitaria ali. Senhor Jesus, me ajuda, eu não posso vomitar no meu namorado. Louis respirou fundo e limpou a bochecha em meu peitoral, não deixando eu ver se ele tinha os olhos abertos ou fechados, por conta da posição. Estamos abraçados em um estacionamento de boate com a música eletrônica fazendo o carro pulsar e Robbie Williams tocando tranquilamente, um abraçado ao outro depois de um desentendimento... Essas oscilações me matarão um dia.

\- Hey, hey, você não está orgulhoso? - Perguntei segurando seu queixo com dois dedos meus, fazendo-o olhar diretamente em meus olhos. - Você deveria estar. Lou, você pode-ria estar lá dentro quebrando alguns ossos de Matt, mas você somente veio para o carro.

\- Chorar. - Ele disse como se isso fosse patético e eu franzi o cenho.

\- Se chorar te faz bem, porque ter vergonha disso?

\- Se eu fosse um namorado normal, eu poderia ter evitado tudo isso somente empurrando o tal Matt e quem sabe continuado a dançar com você, pra mostrar que você é meu. - Ele grunhiu tentando desviar o olhar e tirar o queixo de meus dedos.

\- Mas eu furei as palmas de minhas mãos com minhas unhas e vim chorar como uma garota dentro do carro. - Ele continuou falando raivoso, parecendo um gatinho com raiva em cima de mim. Há, boa tentativa Tomlinson! - Você não sabe o que eu senti ao te ver lá do outro andar, com os olhos fechados e dançando contra aquele acéfalo que espero eu, não ter deixado marca alguma na sua pele, ou eu vou lá dentro e quebro todos os dentes dele.

\- Respira fundo pra mim. - Falei sorrindo e ele me olhou desconfiado.

\- O quê?

\- Respira fundo, Tomlinson, vamos... - Falei, puxando uma boa quantidade de ar para meus pulmões pelas narinas e sorrindo quando ele fez o mesmo. - Melhor?

\- Não.

\- O que vale é a intenção. - Bufei ao ouvir seu 'não' divertido, e ele deu uma risadinha antes de começar a inclinar para me beijar. - Oh, nope!

Louis recuou com uma expressão confusa, enquanto eu passava meu polegar em seus lábios, traçando a linha fina e rosada vagarosamente e com um cuidado extremo.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu vomitei. - Respondi com uma careta, e ele deu uma risada, beijando minha têmpora antes de voltar a se esconder em meu pescoço.

\- Quem te ajudou?

\- Liam. Eu nunca mais vou beber dessa forma, não estou brincando.

\- É o que todo bêbado diz. - Louis brincou, e eu somente sorri, fechando os olhos e me concentrando em seu corpo quente contra meu rosto gelado e meu cabelo molhado grudando em minha testa. Se alguém nos visse aqui dentro, acharia que acabamos de fazer sexo. Bom, hum...

\- Eu não quero um namorado normal. - Falei, depois de algum tempo calado, mexendo em seu cabelo e subindo meus pés para ficarem contra o painel do carro, fazendo o corpo de Louis subir mais um pouco e ele ficar com a boca ao nível de minha bochecha. - Eu quero um namorado do contra que ponha o nome da própria gata de Barbie só porque ela não é loira, um que gosta de dormir com uma perna para fora do cobertor porque não fica tão frio e nem tão quente. Eu quero um namorado que me acorde três horas da manhã pra me avisar que eu esqueci de tomar os remédios e que deixe o telefone em modo avião só pra não ter que atender ninguém. Quem precisa de namorado normal quando se tem um príncipe que conversa com os próprios dedos e joga Flappy Birds na versão da Miley Cyrus? Eu não quero ninguém assim porque estou mais que satisfeito com o meu, que fica com raiva por perder um episódio de A Ilha Dos Desafios e ainda jura por tudo o que é sagrado não gostar de Cartoon Network. Eu não quero, definitivamente, alguém normal. Eu quero você. Se eu falei bobagem, por favor, não me lembre amanhã quando eu acordar de ressaca me odiando por ter estragado a noite.

Louis dava pequenas risadinhas enquanto eu ia falando, balançando a cabeça negativamente para dizer que era mentira algo que tá na cara ser verdade.

\- Olhe pra mim. - Mandei e ele olhou hesitantemente, suspirando quando eu segurei suas bochechas. - Eu estou orgulhoso de verdade por você ter se controlado e evitado bater no garoto só pelo bem da nossa relação. Eu sei que foi difícil pra você, e eu te amo.

Esperei até ele ter algo para falar, e sorri quando ele me roubou um selinho apressado, provavelmente se recusando a sentir o gosto amargo que minha boca ainda tinha, e bom, eu não o culpo. Suas mãos seguraram minha coxa com força e ele falou contra meu ouvido, divertidamente, enquanto mordiscava o local.

\- Você está sujando meu painel com seu sapato, Styles. - Sua voz provocou, e eu deu uma risada antes de assentir e retirar o pé, descendo novamente seu corpo.

\- Insensível. - Falei, puxando uma mecha de seu cabelo, e ele deu uma risada.

\- Eu também te amo, meu grandão. - Ele disse, passando o nariz pelo meu nariz.

\- Quero te levar em um lugar. - Falei, olhando para o volante, e Louis deu outra risada.

\- De jeito nenhum! Eu não quero morrer! - Ele disse, começando a gargalhar, limpando todos os resquícios de lágrimas em seu rosto.

\- Vamos andando, abestado. - Decidi agora porque a dois segundos atrás, minha ideia era dirigir mesmo. Meu Deus, eu estou tão bêbado...

\- É muito longe?

\- Depende... Onde a gente está agora?

\- Centro.

\- Então não é muito longe. - Conclui, dando um sorriso para assegura-lo que está tudo bem, e ele sorriu de volta, começando a rastejar para fora do banco.

Uma caminhada clarearia mais minha mente e Louis iria junto, então não é uma má ideia.

Descemos do carro e Louis o trancou antes de vir entrelaçar a mão na minha. Na frente da boate, tinham várias pessoas que já estavam indo embora, incluindo os garotos que conversavam apreensivos e quase deixaram os olhos caírem de seus rostos ao nos ver de mãos dados nos aproximando. Louis entregou a chave para Niall e disse que pegaríamos um táxi para voltar pra casa. Niall, mais do que feliz, disse que tomaria conta do carro e eu levei alguns segundos para me situar e descobrir qual caminho eu deveria pegar.

De fato, a caminhada servira para ajudar minha mente a entrar em seu estado quase normal, e eu fiquei ouvindo calado Louis falando sobre os filhotinhos de Barbie, que finalmente Trisha conseguira. Meu pai não havia me falado deles, e para falar a verdade, eu não tenho o visto muito e nem falado muito com ele para saber que Barbie era mamãe de filhotes com o seu gato. Me lembro perfeitamente a discussão sobre ela ser santa, que Louis defende com a alma.

Quando estávamos quase chegando, eu deixei ele tagarelar sobre como a garota da loja da Adidas no shopping recusou vender qualquer coisa para ele, por ele estar fumando e se recusar a jogar o cigarro fora. Ele não perguntou sobre onde iríamos e me deixou puxa-lo pelas ruas solitárias de uma Holmes Chapel inteira dormindo.

\- Eu não iria jogar meu cigarro fora só porque ela queria, ninguém manda em mim, só você por-

Olhei para ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando percebi que ele havia parado de falar. O vento brincava com seus cabelos e a luz fraca dos postes deixava sua pele mal iluminada, mas eu podia perfeitamente ver seus olhos queimando de curiosidade.

\- Por que estamos na Universidade? - Ele perguntou, quase assustado, e eu dei uma risada.

\- Sem perguntas, William, só me segue. - Sussurrei, indo em direção aos fundos do colégio, onde daria para o campo que antigamente era de futebol, mas aparentemente fora esquecido depois das reformas na Universidade alguns anos atrás. Esse campo ficava de frente para um beco que algumas pessoas usam para fumar, tenho certeza que Louis e Zayn estão incluídos.

\- Isso não é perigoso? - Sua voz sussurrou atrás de mim, segurando no cinto da minha calça, enquanto adentrávamos mais no beco escuro.

\- Olha só quem está falando de perigo. O senhor 'Fumo Mesmo Na Loja Da Adidas Porque A Vida É Minha'. - Falei em um tom brincalhão, e ele bufou.

\- Menos, Styles.

Chegamos na pequena cerca que dividia o campo com a Universidade e Louis me olhou duvidoso, apontando para a cerca como uma pergunta silenciosa, se iríamos mesmo ter que pular. Assenti e cheguei mais perto dele, segurando seu quadril entre minhas palmas e agarrando o local com força antes de plantar um beijo em sua testa e ergue-lo até que ele conseguisse alcançar o topo da cerca e se segurasse no local, jogando o corpo com agilidade por cima dela e logo estando do outro lado.

Dando risadinhas retardadas, eu dei um pulo para conseguir segurar lá em cima e pular também, caindo em pé, e silenciosamente, no beco do lado de dentro.

\- Não tem seguranças por aqui? - Ele sussurrou, me olhando com um sorriso safado, enquanto a adrenalina começava a ser liberada em minha corrente sanguínea, misturando-se ao álcool já presente nela.

\- Se tiver vamos nos foder juntos. Vem. - Respondi, segurando sua mão e o puxando para fora do beco onde dava acesso ao último bloco da Uni, o mais longe o possível do ginásio coberto onde eu faço meus treinos.

Silenciosamente e nas pontas dos pés, nós começamos a correr pelos corredores gigantes e dar risadinhas quando eu tropeçava em meus próprios pés, perplexo ao ver como Louis é lindo iluminado somente pela luz fraca dos postes lá fora e algumas luzes nos muros da Uni.

Finalmente, chegamos ao ginásio, e Louis ainda tentava parar de dar risadinhas, colocando a mão no coração e respirando fundo algumas vezes antes de analisar o lugar.

\- Você vai nadar? - Ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha ainda sorrindo, e eu rapidamente puxei minha jaqueta fria para fora de meu corpo e quase arranquei minha camiseta, vendo-o me assistir confuso. - Harry?

\- _Nós_ vamos nadar. - Falei, retirando meus jeans e levando junto com eles minha boxer, tendo uma dificuldade vergonhosa para conseguir passar por meus calcanhares. Louis me olhava agora com os olhos arregalados e a cada dois segundos checava o local, como se alguém fosse aparecer à qualquer momento.

Sem espera-lo, eu fui até a piscina e entrei silenciosamente nela, não cortando a água como eu geralmente faço. Assim que eu emergi e tirei os cabelos molhados de meu rosto, olhei para Louis, que ainda assistia tudo de olhos arregalados, mas parara de olhar para todos os lados, e agora eu era seu único foco.

\- Vem aqui. - Chamei baixinho, e ele não sorriu e nem respondeu, mas começou a tirar lentamente a roupa, retirando a jaqueta e desabotoando a camiseta rapidamente, como se estivesse com medo de ser flagrado nu no meio de um ginásio vazio, dentro de uma Universidade vazia.

\- Meu Deus, você é louco. - Ele disse, dando uma risadinha ao desabotoar a calça jeans. Fiquei tentando segurar a risada ao que ele indicou com os dedos que eu virasse para poder retirar a calça, mas eu não me opus e tirei as mãos da borda para virar e esperar ele entrar na água.

Logo, eu senti suas pernas roçando em meu ombro e permitindo que eu me virasse, encontrando seu rosto assustado me olhando duvidoso.

\- Eu não vou deixar você afundar. - Respondi seus pensamentos, e ele não sorriu, enquanto deixava o corpo afundar cada vez mais um pouco na água, segurando as bordas com força e tremendo um pouco.

Quando seu corpo se virou, eu me aproximei e pedi em meio a sussurros que ele travasse as pernas em meu quadril, e assim ele fez. Quase deixei um gemido escapar ao sentir seu corpo tão perto do meu, no meio de tanta água. Como na primeira vez, mas dessa vez, roupa nenhuma me impedia de senti-lo. Eu podia dizer que ele era meu, enquanto seu coração batia em meu peitoral e seus pés se cruzavam em minhas costas.

Segurei firme na borda da piscina para não permitir que afundássemos, o que exigiu uma força grande em meus braços, mas eu não ligava, tudo o que eu conseguia prestar atenção era em como Louis ficava lindo iluminado pela pouca luz que vinha lá de fora, dentro do ginásio escuro.

Baixei nossos corpos até ambos afundarmos, e seus braços me seguraram com mais força, mas ele não surtou e somente deixou eu passar alguns segundos lá em baixo, antes de emergir e rir de seu desespero para recuperar o ar.

\- Eu te amo. - Ele disse, me dando um beijo, pondo os lábios molhados no meio do meu lábio inferior, que fora puxado gentilmente por dentes antes de ser solto novamente.

Fiz novamente nós dois mergulhamos, e dessa vez Louis quase não me enforcou, roçando seu corpo contra o meu debaixo da água como se quisesse fazer isso há tempos, e eu somente deixei as bolinhas de ar passarem entre nós, com o olho aberto, tentando ver algo na piscina não iluminada. Senti um par de lábios tocarem os meus por baixo da água e sorri, devolvendo o selinho antes de emergir novamente.

\- Eu também te amo. - Falei, tirando uma mão da borda da piscina e agarrando seu quadril para aproxima-lo de meu corpo.

Ninguém falou muita coisa depois disso, e nós ficamos lá no cantinho da piscina, trocando beijos e deixando o corpo esfriar junto com a água, carinhos, mordidas, gemidos e corpos se roçando por mais algum tempo, até aceitarmos que uma hora teríamos que ir para casa.

E essa foi a pior parte porque o vestiário estava trancado e tivemos que ir para casa com a roupa molhada, tendo uma dificuldade extrema para pular a cerca novamente e convencer o taxista a permitir que molhássemos seus bancos.

**-x-**

Sábado chegou tão rápido, que eu senti como se não tivesse tido uma sexta-feira. Talvez eu devesse culpar Louis, que me deixara dormir o dia e a tarde inteira, acordando pela noite, somente para tomar um café antes de voltar a dormir de novo, pouco me preocupando se eu deveria ter ido para o último dia de aula ou não. Eu teria ficado com raiva por Louis ter me deixado dormir, mas ele dormiu junto, então está tudo bem. Nunca tive uma ressaca pior em toda a minha vida, e Ginger Ale realmente fora a reencarnação em forma de pílula do senhor Jesus Cristo, me fazendo dormir junto com minhas pílulas para insônia e acessos de raiva.

Doutor Philip estava de bom humor hoje mais cedo, com perguntas leves e nada muito difícil de responder. Acredito eu, que tenha algo a ver com Louis ter vindo me deixar no consultório, porque ele fizera algumas perguntas sobre o meu pequeno, só me deixando livre do tópico, depois de ter suas respostas. Minha dosagem de remédios continuava a mesma, e ele disse que estava feliz por eu estar tirando umas férias desse lugar e indo para a França com Louis. Ele está feliz, mas não chega aos pés do que _eu_ estou sentindo por estar viajando com Lou.

Assim que a sessão acabou, Louis me ligou e perguntou se eu queria que ele me buscasse, mas eu recusei e inventei qualquer desculpa antes de correr para a casa de Niall e Zayn, para ver se dava tempo de falar sobre algo, antes que Lou resolvesse aparecer por lá. Eu não via nenhum dos três desde quinta, considerando eu ter hibernado durante a sexta inteira.

Niall estava fazendo algo da faculdade e Liam estava inspecionando o trabalho, dizendo que se ele não terminasse, não o levaria para jantar no Seventeen Black e nada de comemoração do término do semestre. Zayn fora almoçar com a Perrie, e mandara mensagem para eles dizendo que voltaria somente pela noite. Acho que eu acabei atrapalhando o sexo selvagem que os dois fariam na ausência de meu irmão, mas o assunto é sério.

\- Então, vocês resolveram a briga da boate com sexo? - Niall perguntou risonho, enquanto continuava a escrever no caderno grosso, não parecendo prestar muita atenção em Liam e eu.

\- Não. - Falei sério, e Liam sorriu.

\- Mas eu estou feliz que não tenha dado em algo maior. Já chega de você ver Louis brigando. Acho que o relacionamento de vocês precisa de uma pausa no quesito oscilação. - Liam disse, sentando ao meu lado e me oferecendo um suco verde que parecia um pouco nojento.

\- Eu também acho... Vamos ter esse tempo, e eu acho que até lá, vou desmaiar de felicidade e bater minha cabeça com força no chão. Talvez, eu entre em um coma e não sobreviva para a viagem porque o destino gosta de zoar com meu relacionamento e com minha vida.

\- OU Harry, vira essa boca pra lá! - Liam disse, me empurrando e rindo de minha revolta.

\- Vocês vão para Paris? Ou...

\- Eu ainda não sei porque ele não fala, e fica falando sobre surpresas... Urgh, odeio surpresas.

\- Eu gosto de surpresas, Li. Você pode me fazer uma quando quiser, na França, de preferência. - Niall disse rindo, e piscando para Liam que somente suspirou e deu língua para ele.

\- Niall, deixa de ser Niall. - Grunhi rindo de como ele era descarado, e Horan só deu de ombros, fazendo um biquinho para Liam.

\- Não reclama se eu arranjar outro namorado, um francês, quem sabe.

\- Eu sei que você prefere o Wolverhampton aqui. - Falei batendo no ombro de Liam, e Niall fez cara de puta. - Sua puta.

\- Eu larguei essa vida assim que descobri que o Liam é o amor da minha vida, aquele que me levará para França e depois para Las Vegas, casar invalidamente e fazer Strip Tease logo depois, em alguma mesa de casino.

Essa fez Liam e eu rir por quase cinco minutos, imaginando Niall de noiva e fazendo stripper para velhos ricos, que apostam suas casas em casinos. Depois que o acesso de riso acabou, Liam beijou a bochecha de Niall e sentou mais perto dele.

\- Esse é o sonho da sua vida?

\- Sim, mas ainda tem a parte que nós encontraremos o elenco de The Hangover e pedimos autógrafos, somente como pretexto pra implorar pra aparecer no filme, pode ser até como capanga do Chow.

\- Você está mais pro macaco das drogas que pra capanga de alguém.

\- HÁ.HA.HA. Amo o seu senso de humor, Styles. Quando eu tirar uma foto com o Bradley Cooper, a gente conversa. - Niall rebateu, me dando língua infantilmente, e isso me lembrou Louis, que vive com a língua mais do lado de fora do que no lugar que ela deveria estar.

\- Tá, agora falando sério, eu vim conversar sobre algo importante e rápido, e depois posso deixar vocês transarem em quantas posições estiverem desejando. - Brinquei e Niall riu, enquanto Liam corava profundamente.

\- Obrigado. - Horan brincou, somente para receber um tapa na cabeça. - Ai, Liam!

\- Cala a boca, gnomo. - Liam falou, revirando os olhos e rindo, ao que Niall bufou com o apelido. - Então, Harry, o que você quer falar?

\- Sobre o aniversário do Louis, semana que vem. Eu não sei o que vocês vão fazer no natal, mas antes poderíamos fazer algo pra ele...

\- Algo tipo o quê?

\- Eu ia dizer festa, mas já chega de festas, né?

\- YEAH - Eu e Liam respondemos em uníssono, e Niall levantou o olhar dos livros e do caderno para nos lançar uma expressão assustada.

\- Só pensei alto, seus ridículos.

\- Vamos, pensei em algo. - Grunhi, e a sala entrou em silencio enquanto todo mundo olhava para um ponto fixo e pensava em algo para o aniversário de Louis.

\- Acho que eu tenho uma ideia. - Liam disse, sorrindo como alguém tramando um assassinato. Mas de alguma forma, eu sabia que ele havia acabado de pensar em algo brilhante.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**(Louis)**

Eu geralmente sou uma pessoa calma, de verdade, só me retiro desse estado quando sinto que as coisas estão saindo de meu controle, e eu posso ser controlador na mesma medida, como grandezas proporcionais.

Uma coisa... _Pessoa_... Que quando quiser tira todo esse estado, não tão contínuo de calma, é o Harry. A possessão que minha mente sente em relação a ele, chega a ser doentia. Então, quando eu o sinto se distanciando ou fora de meu alcance de qualquer forma existente, eu somente... Surto. Isso pode ser algo grandioso demais, somente para falar, mas eu estou considerando caça-lo por toda essa Holmes Chapel, já ele não atende o telefone. Harry não atender o aparelho estúpido, já me deixa protetivo demais. Eu só não sei explicar o porquê de minha mente insistir em dizer que não é bobagem.

E Harry não atender ao telefone, estava me fazendo pensar até em como o mundo fora criado, somente para descobrir alguma forma de distração e não ligar para a polícia dizendo que um _garotinho_ de 22 anos, está sumido fazem 5 horas. Isso, provavelmente, não seria a coisa certa a fazer e me chamariam de louco. Mas eu não sou... Sou?

Oh meu pai, eu estou ficando louco...

A aflição me deixava com vontade de fumar, mas eu continuo me lembrando de cinco em cinco segundos, de que prometi tentar parar e não desistir só porque não sei onde Harry está. E ele é até mais velho que eu, pode muito bem se cuidar sozinho.

Não, não pode.

 _Argh_!

Eu tentei dormir, talvez por duas horas, juro que tentei, mas minha cama estava grande demais e o cheiro de Harry não estava em lugar nenhum dela, nem sequer no travesseiro, que ele costuma usar todas as vezes que dorme aqui. Parece que ele só se sente confortável com esse travesseiro e do lado direito da cama, caso contrário, ele me empurra ou me faz rolar por cima de seu corpo, com uma facilidade vergonhosa, até que eu esteja do lado esquerdo. Dormir sem Harry, parece uma tarefa difícil demais para meu corpo e mente mal acostumados.

Depois de responder alguns e-mails do trabalho, olhar alguns detalhes de nossa viagem e fingir estar assistindo televisão, resolvi fechar a casa e desligar meu celular para evitar de quebrar o botão de desbloqueio, a espera de uma mensagem de Harry. Eu tinha hora marcada no estúdio de tatuagem, e teria que ir com ou sem o Harry, então dada as circunstancias eu chamarei o Niall para me acompanhar e fazer o papel de meu namorado desaparecido.

Liguei a Range Rover, cravando as unhas no couro que revestia o volante durante todo o caminho, até o apartamento de Niall e Zayn, ainda tentando descobrir se eu estava com raiva ou preocupado com meu namorado, afinal ele disse que iria me ver fazer a tattoo e não dá sinais de vida desde quando eu fui deixa-lo no consultório, mas também pode ter acontecido algo... Oh meu...

Apesar dos apesares, Niall seria uma boa companhia. Eu acho.

Assim que bati na porta, ouvi alguém responder algo lá dentro e suspirei enquanto meu celular parecia pesar uma tonelada no bolso, implorando para que eu o tirasse e checasse se Harry havia dado sinal de vida.

\- Hey, Lou – Niall foi quem abrira a porta, e assim que me viu, deu um sorriso, abrindo mais a porta.

\- Hey, buddy, vim te chamar pra... – Minha frase se perdeu no ar, enquanto eu encarava a cena que era no mínimo inesperada.

Liam estava deitado no chão, e Harry estava deitado com a cabeça em sua barriga. Harry estava deitado com a cabeça em sua barriga.

Harry estava deitado com a cabeça em sua barriga.

Harry estava dormindo com a cabeça em sua barriga.

\- Mas que po—

\- Shhh! – Niall chiou no meu ouvido, levando a mão com brutalidade para meu rosto, até que eu não conseguisse respirar nem pelo nariz - Você vai acordá-los!

\- Maaushuheaeeld! – O aperto era tão forte, que eu nem consegui cogitar a ideia de lamber ou morder sua mão, enquanto balançava meu corpo para que ele me deixasse ao menos conseguir puxar oxigênio pra meus pulmões.

\- Prometa que não vai gritar e nem mexer neles. – Niall voltou a grunhir em meu ouvido, e eu só fui solto depois de balançar afirmativamente a cabeça por diversas vezes.

\- Você se sente confortável com o seu namorado servindo de travesseiro pro meu? – Sussurrei dando de costas para os dois deitados no chão, com a consciência na nuvem 9.

\- Harry ajudou Liam com alguns cálculos para as provas finais dele, e eu não vi quando, só que eles acabaram dormindo em algum momento. – Niall sussurrou, gesticulando com as mãos exasperadamente, como se ele pudesse gritar a qualquer momento. - Estava assistindo Pretty Little Liars, não me culpe!

\- Pretty Little Liars? – Nossa, beija rapazes.

Ah, eu também beijo, então esquece.

\- Você não deveria sentir ciúmes do Liam, seu ridículo. – Horan disse, indo sentar no sofá onde tinha uma curvatura que encaixava certinho sua bunda, denunciando ele ter provavelmente sentado ali por bastante tempo. – Eles são amigos e nunca rolaria algo a mais.

\- Eu sei que não, mas a ideia de que Harry gosta de _pessoas_ como travesseiro é modificada por minha mente pra ficar no singular. _Pessoa_. Harry gosta de fazer _uma_ _pessoa_ de travesseiro. Pessoa AKA eu. – Fiquei murmurando baixinho, como gente rabugenta, respirando fundo como se eu estivesse prestes a estourar.

Harry não havia atendido o telefone esse tempo todo que eu fiquei morrendo de preocupação só por conta de Liam, e eu nem sei porque ele está aqui.

\- Por que Harry veio até aqui? – Perguntei, olhando seu celular na mesa central, ao lado de sua carteira, e as canecas customizados do Batman, de Liam.

\- Ele veio procurar você. – Niall disse, olhando para outro lado e encarando as paredes alguns segundos. Mentira.

\- Mentira. – Grunhi, me aproximando de Horan enquanto ele afastava mais um pouco, o corpo se rastejando na defensiva.

\- Olha, pergunta pra ele quando acordar porque não sei se eu posso falar. – Niall disse, em um tom cabisbaixo.

\- É algo sério?

\- Não? – A voz do Irlandês soou com tanta insegurança, que até saiu como uma pergunta.

\- Niall!

\- Lou? – Uma voz, rouca e sonolenta, soou pela sala de estar grande e eu me encolhi, calando a boca e virando devagar para atender ao chamado baixo de Harry.

Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e seus olhos pequenos e avermelhados, ele me olhava confuso enquanto tentava sair de perto de Liam sem acorda-lo. Assim que ele se sentou, com ajuda da mesinha de centro como apoio, e conseguiu se levantar, seus dedos correram pelos cabelos e eu amaldiçoei Niall, por estar tendo o privilégio de ver Harry com a melhor cara pós sexo do mundo. Não que ele tenha feito, óbvio, mas está parecendo.

\- Hey, eu estava preocupado! – Grunhi, passando meus dedos também por meus cabelos, porém puxando os fios da franja com força por perceber que se eu continuasse falando, iria aumentar a voz, e eu sei que Harry odeia isso. Mas eu fiquei preocupado, porra!

\- E-eu... – Ele gaguejou, sem falar quase nada, virando para ver Liam jogado no chão e pegando seu telefone e sua carteira dali, não sem antes desbloquear a tela e olha-la por alguns segundos. Presumo que sua expressão de espanto, seja devido a quantidade de chamadas e mensagens de desespero que eu mandei. – Oh Lou, amor, me desculpa, eu vim aqui rapidinho. Aí fui ajudar o Liam, e acabei dormindo... Oh, droga! Eu disse que ia no estúdio com você! Louis...

\- Eu vim chamar o Niall pra ir comigo, já que você não me atendia e a polícia não ficaria feliz se eu ligasse dizendo que um garoto de 22 anos está perdido, cinco horas da tarde. – Respondi, enfiando a mão no bolso, e Niall suspirou atrás de mim, roçando levemente nossos ombros enquanto ia até Liam.

\- Li, babe – Ele chamou devagar o namorado, agora todo encolhido no chão, parecendo com frio contra o azulejo gelado. – Amor, vai pra cama... O chão não parece confortável.

Liam grunhiu e Niall deu uma risadinha, abaixando-se e cutucando as bochechas de Payne, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Harry se aproximou, enquanto ainda passava a mão pelos cabelos, e eu continuei a olhar Niall tentar fazer cocegas em Liam para que ele ao menos desse sinal de vida.

\- Hey, Lee, minha cama está quente e é grande o suficiente pra nós dois, vamos, levanta. – Horan continuou a chamar, e Liam grunhiu um 'Muhumhhu...'

Quase dei uma risada ao ver Niall grunhir e passar os braços por trás dos joelhos e pescoço de Liam, se levantando com agilidade, com o garoto enorme nos braços.

\- Vejo vocês depois, lads, se saírem fechem a porta. – Niall disse, andando até o corredor com Liam no colo e sumindo na porta de seu quarto.

\- Ainda dá tempo de ir? Que horas você marcou? – Ele perguntou com a voz ainda meio grogue e ainda distante demais de mim.

Não respondi, enquanto continuava a observá-lo e nenhum dos dois sorriu. Não havia tensão nem nada, era somente um... Olhar. Harry arrumou novamente o cabelo, que parecia estar incomodando-o, e se mexeu desconfortável, mudando o peso de um lado do corpo para o outro.

Fui até ele e o puxei para um abraço, infelizmente ficando sempre menor e tendo que me contentar em enfiar a cabeça em seu pescoço, sempre cheiroso. Logo, seus longos braços envolviam minha cintura e os meus ficavam jogados de qualquer jeito nas laterais de meu corpo. Ergui o rosto e entortei os lábios em um pedido silencioso por um beijo, mas ele balançou a cabeça e inclinou para beijar minha testa e uma de minhas pálpebras. Depois eu fui afastado, e ele deu uma risadinha de minha provável cara de indignação.

\- Eu não devo estar com um hálito muito bom depois de ter dormido duas horas, então espere aqui. – Ele disse correndo pelo corredor, onde Niall havia desaparecido com Liam, e entrou na última porta, que era um banheiro.

Fiquei o esperando voltar, enquanto voltava a ligar meu celular e assim que ele chegou, acenei para porta e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Você ainda quer ir mesmo? Por que se quiser temos que ir agora, amor. – Falei, checando a hora na tela agora desbloqueada.

\- Quero. – Ele disse sorrindo e entrelaçando nossos dedos como sempre, me colocando para a esquerda como ele sempre faz e me puxando para fora do apartamento. Eu acho que ele faz isso porque seu corpo dá uma inclinada nada suave para o lado direito quando ele anda, quando ele fica parado, quando ele vai tirar foto... Na maioria das vezes, se ele não está inclinado para a direita, ele com certeza estará com as pernas coladas umas nas outras e as mãos entrelaçadas em si mesmas, sejam elas atrás de seu corpo ou na frente.

Contei em como ele precisava urgente encher os travesseiros, das duas camas, com o perfume dele e que nem Barbie tem um cheiro tão bom. Como sempre, eu falava demais e ele ouvia, e ria de tudo como se fosse realmente interessante. Para falar a verdade, eu só estava tentando ocupar a mente dele e não fazê-lo pensar sobre o que eu farei como tatuagem, porque ainda quero que seja uma surpresa.

Por todo o trajeto, eu tagarelei sobre sentir saudades, gatos e jujubas na tentativa bem sucedida – Até agora – de mantê-lo longe sobre qualquer tópico sobre tatuagens.

\- Louis, eu já falei que eu escovo os dentes todas as vezes que eu as como, não precisamos conversar sobre isso de novo. – Ele falou em um tom chateado, abrido a porta do carro assim que eu estacionei e o desliguei.

\- Se escovação fosse a única coisa que você tivesse que se preocupar... E o açúcar, que pode te deixar com problemas de saúde e obeso? – Questionei, entrelaçando nossas mãos depois dele passa-las no cós de sua calça, talvez na tentativa de deixar seu pênis dar uma pequena respirada.

\- Eu não vou mais comer jujuba quase todos os dias. Tá bom pra você? – Ele perguntou, meio desligado, observando a gente entrar no pequeno estúdio de tatuagens com as paredes escuras e cheias de desenhos.

Lá dentro era bem legal, assim como a parede de fora, as paredes eram claras, mas o teto era todo grafitado e alguns desenhos até pertenciam à Zayn.

\- Hey, Tommo! – Jason, um colega de longa data que fizera todas as minhas tatuagens, chegou me dando um abraço de lado - Até que enfim você está de volta, mate!

\- Hey, Jay, já estava sentindo saudades da dorzinha de fazer uma tattoo. – Brinquei, e ele suspirou, me dando um soco no ombro e me chamando de mulherzinha. – Buddy, esse é meu namorado, Harry.

Eu simplesmente fico com minha consciência e coração nadando em flores quando falo que Harry é meu namorado nessa facilidade, até porque quem me conhecia antes, era por minha fama ridícula de pegador de _mulheres_ e antes de Harry, eu nunca havia sequer beijado um garoto.

Ah, nosso primeiro beijo... Eu havia o beijado primeiro porque o clima na biblioteca parecia prestes a transformar qualquer coisa que fizéssemos, em algo certo. E _realmente_ fora, eu sentia isso em todas as minhas veias no momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram e no momento seguinte, que seu corpo se inclinou para cima do meu.

\- Oh – Jason disse, surpreso, arregalando os olhos e observando Harry que envergonhadamente tirou a mão da minha com curiosidade. Jason assustava qualquer um com esse batalhão de piercings e tatuagens, mas logo ele soltava um sorriso caloroso e dava um apertão na mão grande de Harry. – Pelo amor das santas das tatuagens tribais, porque você quis namorar essa cabeça de...

\- Ou, ou, ou, ou – Interrompi, tapando as orelhas de Harry, e vendo Jason piscar antes de dar uma gargalhada e manear a mão para a porta, onde fica sua sala para fazer as tattoos. – Por favor, pare de querer mudar a mente dele, porque se ele mudar de ideia, eu virei acertar as contas.

\- No way. – Harry falou a primeira vez, e Jason continuou rindo enquanto entrávamos na sala e eu lhe dava um beijo no queixo, antes de ir sentar na espécie de maca perto de um dos cantos da sala.

Jason começou a mexer em alguns equipamentos e eu olhei para Harry que sentava em uma cadeira um pouco longe demais, cruzando as mãos no colo e me olhando com um sorriso.

\- O que vamos fazer, Loueh? Ainda está com aquela ideia que você me mandou por foto? – Jay perguntou, ainda mexendo em alguns fios e pedindo para eu aproximar da luz mais forte que estava perto dele.

\- Yep. A letra também pode ser a mesma. - Harry fez uma expressão de desgosto por eu não querer que ele saiba, mas ele pareceu acostumado com a ideia, já que ficou calado. Ou talvez ele estivesse com medo de Jason matá-lo, se intervisse.

\- No mesmo lugar que a da foto também? – Ele perguntou, pegando o celular e mexendo em algumas coisas, provavelmente procurando a foto.

\- Não, aqui. – Estiquei a parte de dentro do meu antebraço, virando os pulsos para cima e passando os dedos no local que eu queria, traçando uma linha imaginaria sob minhas veias esverdeadas, que estavam poucas a mostra.

Jason deu uma olhada boa na foto, depois escolheu, e me disse que dada as circunstancias da foto e das linhas, eu sentiria um pouco de dor por ela ter que usar o conjunto de agulhas mais finas. Eu aceitei tranquilo porque eu havia feito o Might As Well, com conjunto de agulhas de 7M e doeu... Muito... Mas foi acostumando e fora rápida.

Harry pareceu segurar a respiração quando ele ligou o aparelho e começou a tatuagem. O processo sempre é bastante doloroso, e meu pulso começara a sangrar logo na primeira letra, mas eu respirava fundo ou somente fechava os olhos com uma certa força. Eu ouvia Hazzy perguntando se estava tudo bem e somente dava um sorriso sincero para sua preocupação, antes de concordar e continuar mordendo o interior de minhas bochechas, assistindo Jason fazer as linhas com uma precisão de invejar. Harry se aproximou e prometeu não olhar o que era, vindo até meu lado e começando a perguntar bobagens e receber respostas ridículas, rindo de quando eu soltava um palavrão pelo paninho gelado que Jason passava, a cada pedacinho desenhado.

A dor já irradiava pelo meu braço todo e eu já estava mais do que feliz por estar acabando, não ligando muito para a ardência e me concentrando em ouvir Harry falar sobre como os músculos dele se flexionam na hora de dar o salto na piscina, ou como é ruim quando ele não se alonga da forma correta e pega uma câimbra. Jason parecia não ter mais boca, e provavelmente também ouvia babe tagarelar para me distrair. Ele prometeu que não olharia e de fato não olhou, passando o dedo em meu rosto e dizendo que meus olhos parecem as águas dos mares caribenhos. Quando Jason já estava chegando ao final da tattoo, eu já quase não sentia dor nenhuma, apesar da pele estar hipersensível e totalmente avermelhada. Harry agora falava sobre quando ele viu Zayn desenhando na parede da biblioteca, no ginásio, dizendo que ficara chantageando Zayn por dias em troca de manter o segredo.

\- Ok, Tomlinson, está pronta. – Jason disse, desligando o aparelho e passando uma última vez a bosta do pano molhado e frio em cima da pele vermelha. - Já volto.

Harry ainda não tinha olhado para baixo e eu dei uma risadinha, beijando sua têmpora devagar e sussurrando contra seus lábios.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Posso olhar agora? – Ele perguntou, ansioso, e eu dei uma risadinha enquanto ele inclinava novamente para me dar um beijo e segurar meu queixo.

\- Tudo bem, pode. – Confirmei, virando onde uma frase agora estava tatuada ao longo do antebraço, chegando perto dos pulsos. Eu não olhei para a tatuagem, e meus olhos só pareciam querer ver Harry e sua reação.

Ele quase se engasgou antes de arregalar os olhos e puxar delicadamente minha mão pra cima, chegando o rosto mais perto de meu braço.

\- Louis... – Ele sussurrou, atônito, passando o dedo na pele vermelho pouco à baixo da tatuagem, olhando-a admirado. – You're In My Veins.

 _You're In My Veins..._ agora estava _mesmo_ tatuado em meu braço, com uma letra redondinha e clássica, parecendo que alguém com a letra muito bonita havia desenhado de caneta preta no local.

Eu passara alguns anos achando que para esquecer tudo que a vida me fizera passar, fosse preciso ter substâncias fortes passando por minha corrente sanguínea. Já tentaram me forçar a tomar remédios, dizendo que eu sou louco, forçam até hoje, além de todas as drogas e álcool que permaneciam por dias e dias circulando por todo o meu corpo. Tudo isso me fazia sentir como se eu precisasse ter algo nas veias para permanecer vivo, independente se fossem drogas licitas ou ilícitas... Só precisavam ser drogas. Harry chegou e me fez pensar que o que eu precisava correndo por minhas veias era _ele_ , a melhor das drogas.

\- Eu não preciso de substâncias fortes, não preciso de álcool, de droga, nem de nada disso pra ser feliz, Harry, eu só preciso de você. – Murmurei, olhando para seus longos dedos tocando minha pele e ele parou de fazer os movimentos bruscamente, tirando a mão de mim e me fazendo olhá-lo assustado. - Hey, não chora...

Puxei-o para um abraço com o outro braço, por conta do direito ainda não estar enrolado no plástico, e respirei fundo contra seus cabelos, beijando o topo de sua testa e as lágrimas em suas bochechas vermelhas. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto eu passava os dedos por seu queixo e seus cachos caíram na frente de seu rosto, antes de eu tirá-los.

\- Hazzy, não chora - Voltei a falar, sorrindo quando ele limpou novamente os olhos e soluçou contra meu rosto.

\- Ficou tão bonito, Lou... - Ele choramingou, voltando a tocar meu braço. - Eu te amo tanto...

- _I cannot get you out._ \- Cantarolei, e ele deu uma risada em meio ao choro e soluços, e sua bochecha começava a ganhar um vermelho forte, enquanto ele se movia para selar os lábios nos meus.

Meus dedos entrelaçaram-se desejosos em seus cachos, enquanto eu lutava para não esquecer de deixar o outro braço baixo. Puxei seu rosto devagar para conseguir afundar minha língua em sua boca, dando pequenos suspiros ao sentir as lágrimas tocarem minhas bochechas e meu nariz. Harry puxou meus lábios entre seus dentes duas vezes, antes de voltar a me beijar, sem línguas envolvidas dessa vez, massageando sua boca contra a minha, em um ritmo gostoso e devagar.

\- Eu também te amo. - Sorri assim que ele separou-se de mim em um estalo alto, puxando o ar com força e segurando nas laterais da maca enquanto voltava a olhar a tatuagem.

Jason entrou na sala alguns segundos depois, rindo ao ver Harry todo vermelho, e passou o plástico em boa parte do meu antebraço, enrolando o material diversas vezes antes de finalmente me deixar sair da maca. Acertei o preço com ele e ouvi suas recomendações de sempre, que envolvem ter cuidado com a tatuagem até na hora de fazer sexo e para eu vir até aqui checar se está tudo certinho antes de viajar.

Harry e eu fomos jantar novamente no Drive Thru do Mcdonalds, só que dessa vez ficamos ouvindo Mumford & Sons no estacionamento, antes de eu ameaçar joga-lo para fora do carro por derrubar refrigerante no banco. Anne ligou afirmando que queria passar um tempo de qualidade com o filho e eu tive que deixá-lo em casa, mas não antes de trancar as portas do carro para impedir que ele saísse e me deixasse fazer marcas enormes em seu pescoço. Talvez eu tivesse uma obsessão estranha com seu pescoço...Com ele.

Depois eu fui para casa tentar dormir. Sem sucesso.

**-x-**

As coisas estavam estranhas.

As _coisas_ estavam _muito_ estranhas.

Hoje é dia 24, véspera de natal e meu aniversário, mas parecia um dia qualquer porque eu estava sozinho em casa, com Barbie enrolada em minhas pernas, e com um livro que eu nem sabia o nome, no colo.

Liam, Niall, Zayn e eu, comemoraríamos o natal na casa de Des e o Harry iria para lá depois que terminasse de jantar com Robin e Anne. Eu pedi para acompanha-lo e disse que não tinha problema chegar na casa do pai depois, mas ele recusou veemente e falou que pegaria um táxi para ir depois.

 _Estranho_.

Liam e Niall passaram os últimos dias achando meu namorado mais interessante do que a relação deles, porque _todos_ _os_ _dias_ eles vinham atrás de Harry, e ficavam sussurrando coisas que eu não conseguia ouvir. Talvez eles estivessem planejando me trocar, certo?

Até Zayn havia me trocado por Harry, e as desculpas de ' _precisamos de um tempo como irmãos_ _antes de você rouba-lo para outro país_ ' ficavam cada vez mais frequentes. Eu já não ligava muito em perguntar o porquê de eles estarem mentindo, já que eu sabia que receberia outra mentira esfarrapada.

Hoje, Harry me dissera que precisava ajudar a mãe dele no preparo do jantar, afirmando querer algo especial para oferecer à Robin em troca dele gostar da louca da mãe dele. _Oops._ O problema é que eu fui ao supermercado e _Anne_ estava _lá_ também, chegou até a conversar comigo e _perguntar_ onde Harry estava. Minha resposta foi a mentira do século já que eu queria fazer a mesma pergunta, mas não queria deixá-la preocupada. Ao invés de tomar alguma medida brusca, eu liguei para ele e perguntei onde ele estava, ganhando a mentira que ele estava _em casa_ com a _Anne_. Claro que estava. A Anne no supermercado era uma ilusão de óptica.

Fiquei calado e optei por comprar um pote de sorvete de chocolate, com sabe-se lá quantas gramas de açúcar em somente uma colher, e comi sentado no sofá com a Barbie, que preferiu assistir A Hora Da Aventura que me olhar chorando com uma colher de pegar arroz em uma mão, e um pote de sorvete na outra.

Depois de devorar o sorvete, e chorar mais um pouco por até meu namorado estar mentindo para mim no dia do meu aniversário, resolvi procurar um livro para ocupar minha mente. Não funcionou, porque eu acabei conversando com Barbie e o livro ficando intocado em meu colo.

\- Ele tinha todos os dias que ele queria pra mentir, Bie! _Todos_! Porque na véspera de natal e no meu aniversário? - Choraminguei, deixando minhas lágrimas molharem o pelo da pobre gatinha, que me olhava tipo "Você pode por favor me soltar?" - Poxa, ele poderia estar aqui deixando eu chupar o pescoço dele como se não houvesse o amanha, mas _nããããão_ , ele está sei lá onde, mentindo! Olha, Bie, é por isso que eu não queria que você achasse um namorado, porque eles mentem. Todos eles, pequena... Isso é a lei da vida, homens _não_ prestam, só o papai aqui, tá bom? E desculpa te fazer ouvir a parte do chupar o pescoço dele... Eu sei que eu não te pago pra ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

\- Acho que esse pote de sorvete tinha álcool.

Antes de eu derrubar o livro no chão e quase enforcar minha gatinha de susto, segurei forte meu celular que estava na ponta do meu joelho e segurei meu corpo para não cair do sofá. Olhei para o lado e Zayn estava dando risadinhas do mal, enquanto eu me recompunha e deixava Barbie sair de meu aperto.

\- Seu caralho, me deu um susto! - Grunhi, afastando quando ele se sentou no lugar ao meu lado.

\- Eu não vim mais cedo porque fiquei com medo de você estar fazendo sexo selvagem de aniversário com o Harry, mas pelo visto ele não está a... Você estava chorando Lou? - Ele parou a frase com uma pergunta, e puxou meu rosto para examinar as prováveis bochechas e olhos vermelhas.

\- Não. É que Titanic me emociona demais. - Menti, passando os dedos nos olhos, e Zayn deu uma risada.

\- Cartoon Network agora passa Titanic? - Ele indagou, levantando uma sobrancelha, e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Tão bom mentir e alguém descobrir que é mentira, cadê um buraco?

\- Tá, eu estava chorando porque eu estou fazendo 22 anos e eu achei que a lei fosse forever _21_. O que está acontecendo comigo, Zayn?! - Grunhi, enfiando mina cabeça em seu pescoço mesmo sabendo que ele de certeza reconheceu ser outra mentira. Mesmo assim, ele me abraçou e ficou afagando minhas costas.

\- Isso se chama lei da vida, AKA envelhecer. Onde está o outro, Styles?

\- O meu, Styles? Está por ai fingindo estar com a mãe dele. - Continuei grunhindo com raiva da vida e Zayn só riu novamente. - Tá me achando com cara de palhaço, Malik-Styles?

\- Que tal a gente dar uma volta e quando voltarmos, ligarmos pra ele ou pro Des? - Zayn sugeriu, e eu suspirei.

\- Daqui a pouco já está escurecendo, Zayn. Temos que ir pra casa do seu pai. - Falei em um tom de voz chateado, porque já são cinco horas da tarde e ninguém me deu feliz aniversário, à não ser Harry pelo telefone.

\- Você leva uma roupa e se troca lá. - Ele disse levantando - Vamos, levanta essa bunda daí e vai tomar um banho, vamos!

Com outro suspiro, eu levantei e joguei o pote de sorvete vazio no lixo, guardando o livro e indo tomar banho. Zayn ficou lá em baixo, assistindo alguma coisa, enquanto eu terminava. Coloquei uma calça skinny preta que tinha suspensórios, também pretos, e uma camiseta branca, dobrando as mangas até metade de meu bíceps, mostrando orgulhosamente minha nova tatuagem, agora já sem o plástico, mas que precisa toda hora de pomada, e toda hora Harry grita comigo para não tirar as casquinhas e a tatuagem não ficar falha. Até parece que ele já fez uma e eu não tenho outras espalhadas pelo corpo. Meu cabelo estava começando a crescer de novo, mas estava bom para passar gel, então eu tentei ao máximo deixar ele em um topete meio caído pro lado. Dobrei as barras da calça e coloquei meu vans antes de sair do quarto e trancar a casa, entrando no carro de Zayn e tentando ligar para Harry, que dessa vez nem atendia.

\- Hey Lou, você vai acabar ganhando alguns cabelos brancos, antes da hora, de tanta preocupação. Ele deve estar ocupado, mate, liga daqui a pouco. - Zayn disse, dirigindo para algum lugar que eu não sei onde é, e nem perguntei, enquanto digitava palavrões nas notas do celular e me segurava para não mandar para Harry porque ele não merece ganhar palavrões nas mensagens.

\- Zayn, cala a boca. - Grunhi, e ele fez careta, me dando o dedo do meio antes de ligar o som do carro.

\- Quando você viaja? - Ele perguntou, virando em direção ao Chapel Park, onde todo natal tem uma festinha para pessoas que gostam de levar os filhos no parque.

\- Depois de amanhã. - Respondi, meio desligado, enquanto observava como as luzes do parque ficavam bonitas ao pôr do sol.

Várias pessoas já estavam com suas famílias sentadas na grama, enquanto os filhos corriam com brinquedos de fazer bolhas, aviões de papel e bolinhas que piscam. Eu amo esse parque porque quando Zayn e eu éramos menores e cansávamos do outro parquinho perto do colégio, nós corríamos e ficávamos brincando nesse, só pelo prazer de estar fazendo algo errado e por ele ser maior.

\- Não importa quantos anos se passem, esse sempre será o parque dos rebeldes. - Zayn brincou, e eu suspirei dando uma risada.

\- Nós éramos tão vidas loucas. - Respondi, fechando a porta do carro e indo até seu lado.

\- Lembra quando conhecemos o Liam e ele ficou chorando porque estávamos longe de casa e ele nem gostava de futebol, então ficou chorando porque ninguém foi brincar com ele e os seus legos?

\- Lembro! Eu fui o primeiro a gritar que ninguém ligava se ele não gostava de futebol, correndo com a bola até ali e te puxando junto - Falei, apontando para o campinho de futebol com a grama verde e fofinha, ao lado do balanço. Quem fez isso, já fez pensando em foder com a vida de quem fosse usar o balanço enquanto tivessem garotos jogando, porque sempre alguém era acertado.

\- Niall ficou com ele por um minuto antes de você ir lá e puxa-lo também! - Zayn continuou dando risadas, enquanto íamos para um lado onde as pessoas faziam piqueniques por ser bem aberto. Hoje, como é véspera de natal, pessoas costumam vir com velas explosivas para ficar fascinando seus filhos com o esplendor dessas velas ou então, somente para assistir os fogos de artificio de incríveis 5 minutos, organizados pelo governo.

\- Teve um dia que um garoto ficou com o Liam, eu lembro que esse dia eu fiquei com raiva porque Liam chorando era hilário e eu adorava fazer o coitado de besta. - Falei, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto lembrava de como Liam costumava me odiar. Todos costumavam, porque eu era encrenqueiro.

\- O garoto que ficou com Liam naquele dia fora o Harry. - Zayn disse sorrindo e eu juntei as sobrancelhas, o olhando sério. - Você não lembra porque só ligava pra si mesmo. Liam não lembra porque ele provavelmente estava ocupado demais mostrando seus lego e falando sobre como ele era rico pro Harry. Harry não se lembra porque parece que a mente dele se recusa a lembrar qualquer coisa antes do Nick, incluindo até você, que diversas vezes jogou videogame com ele lá em casa.

Oh meu Deus, é verdade!

Eu sei que já havia conhecido Harry mesmo sem ele saber, mas não quando éramos pequenos. Bom, eu não lembro da maioria das pessoas antigamente, porque eu era rodeado de garotos e nunca sabia o nome de nenhum. Por algum tempo, ninguém gostava de mim por eu ser o pobre no meio deles, mas eu também não ligava muito. E na hora do futebol, todo mundo esquecia as indiferenças. Minha infância foi algo confuso, mas acredito eu, que a infância de todo mundo tenha sido, apesar de terem sido bons tempos.

\- Não lembro do rosto dele, eu nem sequer lembro do rosto do Liam, mas lembro de ter ficado com raiva por ele não ter chorado.

\- Você é muito mal, Tommo.

\- Eu era. Sou santo hoje. - Falei rindo, e Zayn pareceu procurar por algo antes de me devolver o sorriso.

\- Zayn, o que você tá pro-

Oh meu Deus.

_Oh meu Deus!_

Minha boca pareceu ter tido todos os dentes e a língua arrancados, e eu fui incapaz de terminar a frase quando avistei Liam, Niall e Trisha, primeiramente. Eles estavam sentados em uma toalha enorme e de cor azul marinho, todos rindo e Niall sentado no meio das pernas de Liam, com as costas encostadas em seu peitoral, enquanto jogava o que me pareciam jujubas para Trisha tentar segura-las. Ao lado deles, estava meu Harry e seu pai. Ele estava dando risadas de algo que Des falava, e era lindo porque ele não costumava fazer isso pro pai. Assisti então Trisha cutucar Des, e logo ele estava indo sentar do lado dela no lençol enorme que estenderam ali, assim como famílias ao redor. Niall e Harry agora começaram a jogar jujubas para Des e Trisha, rindo quando Harry acertava o doce com muita força e acertava o nariz do pai propositalmente.

\- Se estiver chorando, que seja de felicidade, porque aqui só tem pessoas que te amam. - Ouvi Zayn sussurrar, enquanto plantava um beijo em meu ombro.

Não sequei a lágrima que escorrera, e só a deixei assim enquanto continuava a encarar _minha_ _ **família**_ sorrir e fazer brincadeiras idiotas, juntos, em um lençol na grama fofinha e esverdeada, sorrindo junto porque ... Porque eu sou um cara sortudo e como eu já disse, e torno a dizer " _Tudo na vida tem um por quê_ " e talvez meu destino fosse ter pessoas tão maravilhosas assim na minha vida. Talvez não, _com certeza_.

Assisti por mais alguns segundos, admirando o bolo com Louis escrito tortuosamente em cima, todo enfeitado, ao lado de alguns brigadeiros também tortuosos e um cooler descansando na grama ao lado. Tinha uma caixa ali perto não tão grande, mas nem tão pequena. Des encostava as costas nela quando se virou e me viu parado, chorando e com as mãos nos bolsos.

Ele fez algum sinal para anunciar minha presença à todos, mas meus olhos foram diretos conectados aos verdes com toques de azuis que tanto me hipnotizam. Harry deu um sorriso antes de se levantar e deixar todos que também sorriam para mim, para trás, e vir andando até mim, passos longos, mas envergonhados.

\- Feliz aniversário. - Ele cochichou em meu ouvido, antes de me puxar para um selinho demorado, segurando meu queixo e me puxando para um abraço, enquanto eu passava minhas mãos nos olhos.

\- Vocês passaram esses dias todos sendo estranhos comigo por conta disso, não foi? - Perguntei, em meio a um soluço, e ele deu uma risada, confirmando. - Porra, eu achei que estava sendo traído, little piece of shit!

\- Você pensa demais, Tommo. - Ele brincou, voltando a me dar um selinho e enrolando a mão na minha.

Andamos calados até onde o pessoal estava e eu ainda chorava quando Trisha me puxou para um abraço, sussurrando que eu sou como um filho para ela e que ela me ama como um. Depois, Des me abraçou dizendo ter orgulho do homem que eu sou e eu assenti chorosamente, enquanto apertava seu corpo em um abraço forte, chorando mais ainda por ele dizer que me considera um filho. Louis Tomlinson, o chorão.

Niall e Liam me puxaram para um aperto estranho, quase me esmagando, enquanto gritavam que eu poderia ser o quão insuportável eu fosse, eles iriam me amar para sempre. Zayn e Harry me abraçaram juntos também e eu fiquei balbuciando que eles são os melhores irmãos do mundo, e que eu amo os dois.

Des me deu uma cerveja e eu decidi jogar o lance da Jujuba também, tentando fazer Harry ganhar, já que fizeram uma aposta de incríveis dez euros para quem ganhasse. Porém, meia hora depois, quem ganhou foi Trisha e a dancinha da vitória que ela fizera estará amanha, de certeza, na página do facebook de Niall.

Ficamos bebendo, dançando, brincando com as crianças do parque, cantando com alguns pais que trouxeram violões, e jogando obut petanque improvisado por horas e mais horas. Eu escolhi não deixar ninguém cantar feliz aniversário porque nessa hora, o parque inteiro já me conhecia e todos cantariam, o que seria uma vergonha louca, mas mesmo assim Niall e Zayn, filhos de satanás, resolveram começar a gritar e logo metade do parque gritava parabéns para mim.

Depois da vergonha alheia, eu dividi bolo com quem quisesse e descobri que ele havia sido feito por Harry, que precisou ser avisado por trezentas vezes que eu adorei e não me importava nenhum pouco se havia saído tortinho. Ele não bebeu, alegando estar tentando cumprir a promessa para si mesmo, mas ficou tomando energético e se eu tivesse permitido, todas as jujubas teriam ido para seu estômago. Logo, nos sentamos um pouco distante do pessoal, e ele ficou sussurrando _coisas_ em meu ouvido, passando a mão em meu peitoral, beijando minha bochecha por diversas vezes, até eu beija-lo de verdade e sugar sua pele do pescoço com força, o ouvindo grunhir que me daria dois presentes de aniversário, e que um deles eu poderia adivinhar. 

Paramos essa pegação alheia no meio do parque, cheio de crianças inocentes, antes que a coisa ficasse um pouco _difícil_ de lidar e Harry resolveu destruir o castelo de lego de algumas crianças, antes de voltar morrendo de rir.

\- Você viu o Liam brigando com o garotinho para ver quem andava na bike primeiro? - Harry perguntou, gargalhando, enquanto apontava para Liam, que estava mesmo segurando um lado da bicicleta, enquanto um garotinho segurava o outro lado. Niall ria tanto, segurando o celular que parecia prestes a explodir, com o rosto todo vermelho.

\- Oh meu D-

\- LEVANTEM MENINOS, VENHAM, TÁ QUASE NA HORA! - Trisha gritou, travando a tela do celular e indo pegar a caixa, que até agora eu não havia visto o que era.

Harry sorriu e me puxou para ajudar a me levantar, Zayn veio junto e foi ajudar Trisha com algo, enquanto Des brindava com alguns caras que ele havia feito uma espécie de amizade ao nosso redor. Todo mundo começou a levantar e pegar velas, chamar os filhos e dar gritinhos de felicidade, até eu perceber que meu aniversário já estaria acabando e daqui alguns minutos seria dia 25. _Natal_. Natal, depois do aniversário mais maravilhoso que eu já tive, porque para mim dezembro é o mês de ficar me escorando por todos os lugares enquanto lembro que minha família faz mais um ano longe de mim. Dessa vez não. Dessa vez minha família estava perto de mim. As _duas_. Eu posso _ver_ isso _e_ eu posso _sentir_ isso.

Trisha me deu uma velinha explosiva, e pediu que eu me aproximasse para que ela pudesse acender todas na mesma hora. Nos aproximamos e Des colocou o horário no telefone, assim como todos em volta. Os gritinhos ficavam cada vez mais altos, e eu sentia o aperto forte de Harry em minha cintura, cravando as unhas em meu quadril.

\- O primeiro aniversário juntos, de _muitos_ outros. - Sua voz sussurrou baixo contra minha orelha, e eu sorri.

\- Eu te amo muito.

\- Feliz aniversário. - Ele disse, me dando outro beijo, e eu sorri ainda com seus lábios roçando nos meus.

Me virei um pouco para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo melhor, afundando meus dedos em sua nuca e mordendo seu lábio, voltando a me empurrar contra ele. De repente, os gritos foram ouvidos e eu separei nossos lábios para ver todos se abraçarem e desejarem feliz natal, então fiz o mesmo e sorri quando Harry me abraçou novamente com força.

\- Feliz natal, Boo!

\- Feliz aniversário, namorado maravilhoso - Dei uma risada antes de lhe dar outro selinho e virar para receber um abraço apertado de Zayn.

Abracei todo mundo antes de acender a velinha e assistir o parque ficar _lotado_ de luzes explodindo suavemente e fazendo linhas no ar, enquanto alguns fogos estouravam no céu com um barulho alto. Harry se juntou à algumas crianças e ficou tentando fazer um coração no ar, mas falhou e quase chorou por isso. Niall corria feliz atrás de Zayn, e Liam tentava ajudar Trisha a fazer um T com a chama.

Tudo perfeitamente perfeito, tanto que é difícil de acreditar, mas é real.

É real. É a minha vida. Minha família.

E eu não poderia pedir nada além disso.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**(Harry)**

\- Dessa vez eu fui mais rápido que você. – Ouvi Louis se vangloriar, encostado na porta, enquanto eu rodava meu quarto atrás de onde havia colocado minha bandana cor-de-vinho.

\- Louis.

\- Oi?

\- Cala a boca. – Grunhi, quase jogando todas as roupas do meu guarda-roupa no chão para achar o bendito pedaço de pano.

\- Ouch! – Ele bufou da porta, e um gritinho quase afeminado saiu por meus lábios quando a bandana surgiu no meio de minhas calças.

\- Achei! - Gritei, puxando-a e jogando na mala para finalmente conseguir fechá-la. – Louis...

\- Senta em cima. – Ele disse, rindo, e eu subi na cama para sentar em cima da mala média, mas cheia de roupas que talvez metade, eu nem fosse usar.

Louis movimentou rapidamente o zíper, e eu dei uma risada quando ele reclamou sobre eu ser desorganizado.

\- Eu falo sério, Harry... Essa mala suporta o volume de suas roupas umas três vezes mais só que você joga tudo. – Ele ficou reclamando enquanto eu balançava as pernas em cima da mala, tocando a ponta de minhas meias em sua barriga.

\- Tá certo, daddy. – Revirei os olhos e ele fez o mesmo, esticando a língua para fora, me fazendo dar uma risada pelo mal hábito, que aparentemente nunca morrerá.

Senti mãos fortes baterem contra meu peitoral e meu coração falhou duas batidas ao sentir meu corpo cair para fora, para voltar a acelerar o triplo da velocidade ao bater as costas contra o colchão.

\- Lou! – Grunhi, enquanto ele dava risadinhas, e logo eu sentia suas pernas em cada lado de minha cintura e seu peso em meu peitoral. – Se você queria um beijo, era só ter pedido, não precisava fazer eu achar que ia rachar a cabeça no chão.

Ele somente deu outra risadinha e passou o nariz devagar contra o meu, mantendo os olhos abertos, talvez para avaliar minha expressão, mas eu fechei os meus e somente fiquei sentindo a ponta gelada contra minha bochecha e contornando meu maxilar. Minhas mãos que estavam desleixadas nas laterais da cama, subiram por suas coxas, sentindo os músculos retesarem sob a malha da calça, enquanto eu agarrava o local até estar com as mãos dentro dos seus bolsos apertando agora seu bunda.

Louis deslizou a boca de minha bochecha até meu pescoço e ficou beijando o local por diversas vezes, sussurrando ' _Je t'aime'_ em meu ouvido, antes de voltar a beijar meu rosto e meus lábios em um ritmo estranhamente devagar.

\- Eu ainda preciso fazer as minhas malas se quisermos viajar hoje à noite. – Ele disse entre meus lábios, provavelmente me olhando ainda de olhos fechados, mas agora fazendo caretas.

\- Você começou a me beijar primeiro, gênio. – Lembrei, sorrindo, apertando sua bunda e puxando seu corpo inteiro para cima, para que eu pudesse dobrar as pernas e deixá-lo com as coxas encostando nas minhas.

\- Não me arrependi _ainda_. – Ele riu, e voltou a me dar selinhos contínuos, esperando eu devolvê-los para puxar o rosto, e me deixar com cara de pateta fazendo biquinho.

\- Louis.

\- Harry.

\- Meninos. – Meus olhos dessa vez abriram rapidamente, enquanto minhas mãos saíam dos bolsos de Louis, e eu voltava a esticar as pernas para que ele pudesse sair de cima de mim e minha mãe pudesse parar de olhar como se estivéssemos nus e um dos dois estivesse de quatro.

\- Hey, mãe... – Falei, arrumando minha camiseta, enquanto sentava na cama e suspirava decidindo se eu a culpava por não avisar que está entrando ou Louis, por ter deixado a porta aberta.

\- Vocês já terminaram de arrumar sua mala? Quem vai deixar vocês no aeroporto? – Ela perguntou, entrando no quarto e ficando parada no meio dele, de uma forma desconfortável.

\- Já terminei e os garotos vão. Por quê?

\- Se você quiser que eu vá, querido... – Ela disse sorrindo e eu devolvi o sorriso, enquanto Louis dava seu melhor jeito de sair quase rastejando para fora do quarto.

\- Não precisa, mãe... Eu sei que a senhora tá feliz por eu deixar você e o Robin, com a casa inteira só pra vocês. – Brinquei, só para vê-la ficar da cor de um tomate, corando furiosamente e vindo até a cama me dar um tapa.

\- Eu não te dei essa liberdade, seu abusado, e é claro que vou sentir sua falta. Apesar de parecer que você nem mora aqui. – Ela resmungou e eu continuei rindo.

\- Não começa a bobagem, Senhorita Anne. – Grunhi, e ela deu uma risada

\- Eu como mãe, agora tenho que colocar algumas regras pra essa viagem, não me importa quantos anos você tenha. Primeiro: Nada de esportes radicais e na disso por—

\- Eu estou indo pra França, não pra Austrália.

\- Sh! Não quero que você faça nenhum deles. – Fazer sexo é esporte? E se for, é radical? – Segundo: Não quero você comendo coisas estranhas e perigosas, nem bebendo como louco, nem fumando substâncias que... Não fume _nenhuma_ substância porque se eu ficar sabendo, vou cortar o seu nariz. Terceiro: Use proteção, por favor. – Sorry, mãe, mas essa eu não posso cumprir. O fato é que Louis e eu não temos doença nenhuma e _odiamos_ camisinhas, eu nem sei o porquê dele comprar.

\- Você quer que eu prometa? – Perguntei, fazendo uma careta para ela.

\- Quero.

\- Eu prometo boa parte dessas coisas da lista. Já tá de bom tamanho. – Eu não vou transar com camisinha, me force.

\- Harry... – Ela suspirou.

\- Mãe...

\- Harry Edward Styles!

\- Eu não vou fumar, não vou beber _demais_ , não vou comer coisas estranhas e nem vou pular de bungee jumping ou saltar de paraquedas, nem nada disso. Eu _prometo_. – Fiquei assistindo Anne com um sorriso, enquanto ela avaliava minha resposta, e a careta que ela fez foi a de alguém que percebera que faltava a parte da proteção na lista.

\- Não vou conseguir fazer nada melhor, vou?

\- Não.

\- Então, tudo bem. – Ela suspirou e eu levantei para puxar seus pulsos finos e sua cintura delicada para um abraço, enrolando meus braços em seu corpo.

\- Eu vou cuidar de mim mesmo e vou voltar vivo e com tudo no lugar, não é como se eu fosse pra guerra. – Sussurrei, e ela balançou a cabeça contra o meu rosto.

\- Pra mães, tudo é grande coisa. Eu estou pedindo sério, Harry, se cuide.

\- Eu te amo, tá certo?

Fiquei rindo de sua expressão avermelhada e a puxei para mais um abraço, antes de olhar as horas no relógio de seu braço e lembrar que metade das coisas de Louis, ainda estão provavelmente jogadas no chão.

Peguei minha mala que nem era tão grande assim e minha jaqueta preta, colocando a beanie azul marinho para esconder os cachos bagunçados, descendo até a sala, onde Louis se divertia com a Miley Cyrus versão Flappy Birds. Vi minha mãe dar uma risada ao ver a cena, e fiquei imaginando como ela ficaria se chegasse a vê-lo assistindo 'As Meninas Super Poderosas' ou 'Padrinhos Mágicos'.

\- Hey, Boo – Chamei sua atenção, e ele rapidamente bloqueou a tela como se estivesse assistindo algum pornô e eu dei uma risada, antes de colocar a mala ao lado da porta. – Flippy Miley Cyrus?

\- Não vamos falar sobre isso. – Ele grunhiu envergonhado, e eu beijei sua testa antes de virar para minha mãe.

\- Mãe, vamos indo. – Avisei, e ela assentiu, me dando outro abraço.

\- Cuide de meu pequeno bebê, _Lou_ – Pequeno _bebê_ e _Lou_. As coisas só melhoram. – Se cuidem, de verdade.

Louis pareceu tomar toda a coragem do mundo antes de se aproximar de minha mãe e dar um abraço desajeitado nela, que pareceu pegá-la de surpresa, fazendo suas bochechas corarem novamente.

\- Eu vou cuidar, pinky promise. – Awn, meu babe, tão infantil. Adicione aqui um emoji apaixonado duzentas vezes.

\- Eu amo você, filho, boa viagem pra vocês e me liguem, todos os dias e todas as horas, de preferência.

\- Tchau, mãe! – Falei, exasperado, e ela riu. Louis pegou minha mala e levou pro carro, enquanto eu arrumava minha beanie e pedia para minha mãe mandar um abraço para Robin.

Assim que eu finalmente consegui entrar no carro, sem ouvir minha mãe gritar da porta uma advertência, Louis já estava dentro dele, batucando os dedos ao som de Strong, deixando Robbie Williams preencher alto o carro.

\- Hey surdinho, vamos?

\- Yep. – Ele sorriu, ligando o carro e começando a dirigir devagar para casa.

Assim que chegamos dentro do quarto de Louis, eu quase deixava um palavrão escapar porque ele me empurrou contra a parede e só sossegou depois de marcar meu pescoço e ganhar uma mordida, alegando a culpada ser minha roupa.

Começamos a tirar roupas de seu guarda-roupa para colocar na mala, do tamanho da minha, e ele cantarolava, dobrando-as, enquanto eu jogava as que ficavam mais bonitas em seu corpo.

\- Você só me deu boxers da CK, algum motivo especial? – Ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, enquanto colocava as que eu tinha lhe passado no cantinho da mala.

\- Eu não gosto de você com as da Topman. – Falei, lhe estendendo outra da Calvin Klein, e ele deu uma risada.

\- Você usa da marca Topman, o que tem de errado nelas em mim?

\- Eu prefiro você nas boxers da Calvin Klein, fim de discussão.

\- Nem discutimos porque você só apresentou um ponto e meio, e me mandou calar a boca. – Ele disse, sorrindo de ladinho para mim. Obra de Jesus. – Eu gosto de você com boxers da Topman.

\- Eu gosto de você com boxers da Calvin Klein. Agora já expomos pontos, fim da conversa.

\- Eu...

\- Não, Tomlinson, não quero ouvir. – Brinquei, lhe dando as costas, e ele bufou.

\- Não me dê as costas porque eu gosto dessa sua calça, e a visão fica boa demais e...

\- E você acabaria descobrindo se eu estou de Topman ou CK... – Falei, sorrindo e jogando uma última boxer, antes de ir sentar na ponta da cama.

\- Eu já sei. Não é de marca, é aquela preta da sorte que você usa quando está com medo de alguma coisa dar errado. – Ele disse, rindo, enquanto deslizava o zíper da malinha. – Você parece um velho, Styles. Tá com medo do avião cair ou eu te sequestrar e não te deixar voltar mais? Se estiver com medo do avião, nós podemos cancelar as passagens e ir de trem porque o tempo de viagem é quase o mesmo, se o medo for de mim, não posso fazer nada e nem me responsabilizar por meus atos.

\- Lo—

\- Ninguém mandou você usar essas calças, mozão.

\- Você tem problemas, quer que eu te leve no Robin antes da gente viajar? – Brinquei e ele riu, balançando a cabeça de uma forma engraçada, e deitando na cama devagar até estar do meu lado e da mala.

Eu retirei ela de cima da cama e chequei as horas no meu celular, nosso voo seria dez horas da noite e chegaríamos lá meia noite e alguma coisa, então temos duas horas para fazer nada.

\- Hazzy.

\- Hum?

\- Você tá com fome?

\- Não, você tá?

\- Nope, só checando.

\- Eu sei que você tá com raiva. – Falei, sorrindo, e deitando ao seu lado.

\- Raiva?

\- Sei lá, todo ansioso...

\- Por quê? Nem eu sei...

\- Você está preocupado com a Barbie.

Louis deu uma risada e assentiu, enquanto me deixava encolher em seu abraço e ajustar um dos despertadores do meu celular para daqui á uma hora e meia, sabendo eu, que daqui a poucos minutos, os dois dormiriam.

\- Eu deveria ter deixado ela e Larry no canil do petshop, mas você tem que vir com essas besteiras de dizer que Trisha vai cuidar direitinho deles... Vamos chegar sendo avós, no meu caso, pela segunda vez!

Suspirei e passei o nariz em sua camiseta, dando risada de sua bobagem e fechando os olhos.

\- Eles vão ficar bem...

\- Fácil falar.

\- Uhum...

\- Você vai dormir?

\- Uhum... – Murmurei sonolento, e Louis deu uma risadinha, me apertando contra si.

\- Você está com sono ou isso é coisa de gente manhosa?

\- Uhum...

\- Você me ama?

\- Uhum...

\- Me acha lindo?

\- Uhum...

\- Você gosta de dar, Harry? – Ele começou a brincar, e eu senti meu peito vibrar com minha própria risada, mexendo o rosto negativamente.

\- Abusado. – Grunhi, e ele deu uma gargalhada, me fazendo rir mais antes de finalmente conseguir paz e poder cochilar por um tempinho.

**-x-**

Liam estava com a maior cara de sono possível, enquanto Niall grunhia coisas do tipo "expressos no aeroporto são os melhores". Zayn também estava aqui, mas ele descansava a cabeça em meu ombro enquanto Louis fazia o check in ao meu lado, e segurava meus documentos entre os dedos. Eu não ouvia o que Zayn falava porque minha atenção estava inteira em Louis e seu jeitinho todo responsável e homenzinho, que me deixa fascinado. Eu acho que sou doente.

\- Vocês vão pra Itália?

\- Roma é muito bonita. – Zayn falou depois de Niall fazer sua pergunta, mas eu acho que ele já fez essa pergunta algumas trezentas vezes, então novamente eu ignorei, exatamente por não saber a resposta.

\- Nunca vi um aeroporto ser tão barulhento em uma hora dessas, essas pessoas não têm sono? – Liam perguntou, em meio a bocejos, e eu dei uma risadinha.

\- Você anda desgastando o Liam demais, Niall, ele mal consegue deixar os olhos abertos. – Brinquei e Niall deu uma risada alta, enquanto esperava Liam lhe dar o tapa já esperado, mas Payne somente bufou e continuou de olhos fechados.

Lou voltou para o nosso lado, estendendo meus documentos com os dele no meio.

\- Não guarda agora.

Assenti e ele olhou para o pessoal com um sorriso.

\- Liam está parecendo um mendigo.

\- Obrigado. – Liam grunhiu em resposta, enquanto os braços de Lou envolviam minha cintura.

\- Nós vamos nos ver daqui a duas semanas, certo? – Ele perguntou, em um tom animado, e os garotos deram risadinhas cúmplices, enquanto eu arqueava as sobrancelhas.

\- Perdi alguma coisa?

\- Não Styles, é surpresa. – Zayn disse, me abraçando, e se afastando logo em seguida. – Boa viagem, pals.

\- Odeio surpresas. – Resmunguei, enquanto Niall me abraçava junto com Liam, que mal se aguentava em pé sem ajuda do namorado.

\- Você _adora_ surpresas. – Louis rebateu, enquanto beijava a testa de Zayn e pedia para ele não deixar a Barbie morrer, nem o Larry.

\- Boa viagem, meninos, nos veremos em alguns dias.

Por que...

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar por que todo mundo estava falando assim, Lou acenou e saiu me puxando até a sala de embarque. Passamos o código na maquina para que as portas se abrissem e Louis saiu me arrastando pelos portões, enquanto eu somente agradecia por não precisar prestar atenção em nada e poder dormir em pé.

\- Hey, mumiazinha.

\- Vamos voltar daqui a duas semanas? – Perguntei, curioso, enquanto ele mexia em alguma coisa no celular.

\- Não, por quê? – Ele indagou, e eu o olhei estranho.

\- Você disse para o Liam...?

\- Surpresas, Harry... Surpresas... – Louis respondeu, dando risadinhas, e eu bufei.

-Ai, ai...

Fiquei falando sobre como a vida seria mais fácil se os seres humanos não tivessem inventado as surpresas, e ele rebateu me lembrando sobre seu aniversário no parque. Eu e os garotos o levaríamos para Londres no natal, mas Liam não achou uma boa ideia porque Londres inteira para e nada funciona dia 25, então complicaria para nós, que não temos casa nem nada lá. Então, pensamos no festivalzinho que sempre tem no maior parque da cidade e ele aparentemente gostou, porque não parou de chorar, e depois que bebeu tudo o que tinha para beber, ficou dando feliz ano novo para as pessoas. Nem falo nada, até porque eu destruí a brincadeira de várias crianças e eu nem tinha bebido, coitadas...

Assim que nosso voo fora anunciado pela última vez, Louis desligou o celular e apresentou nossos documentos novamente dentro do avião, antes de irmos atrás dos nossos assentos.

Um garotinho que sentara ao lado de Louis puxou uma conversa animada sobre alguma programação idiota do Cartoon Network, e eu preferi não me intrometer na conversa alheia, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Louis e dormindo duas horas de viagem.

Quando eu fui acordado pela segunda vez na noite, Louis avisou que havíamos chegado e eu havia perdido como Paris era linda de cima, mas eu estava muito sonolento para sequer respondê-lo. Descemos do avião e ele foi buscar as duas pequenas malas, enquanto eu comprava um café forte e quase implorava para a atendente colocar algum tipo de energético ou bebida alcoólica. Como não foi possível, eu tomei dois cafés, enquanto Louis ria e tomava seu Nestea. O aeroporto estava simplesmente lotado, já que faltavam dois dias para o Réveillon e turistas do mundo inteiro vêm assistir a Torre Eiffel mudar de cor. Eu já havia visto alguns vídeos disso e é maravilhoso, de verdade.

Assim que conseguimos um táxi, já eram quase duas horas da manhã e meu celular dizia estarem fazendo 6 graus, avisando que amanhã o máximo serão 8 graus e olhe lá...

\- Eu estou com vontade de fazer xixi... – Grunhi, enquanto o táxi levava a gente até o hotel que Louis reservara.

\- Você tomou dois copos de café forte e dois copos de água na Inglaterra, claro que você quer fazer xixi. E fazer xixi é coisa de mulher, nós homens, urinamos. – Ele foi falando e gesticulando de uma forma concentrada, como se eu fosse doido e não estivesse entendendo.

\- Você é mais menininha do que eu. O correto para homens, até que eu saiba, é _mijar_.

\- Acabamos de chegar a Paris, a Cidade Luz ou cidade do amor e estamos falando como homens devem falar quando querem ir ao banheiro... – Ele foi falando devagar, enquanto entrelaçava nossos dedos distraidamente - Eu estou namorando você por pena.

\- Há. Há! – Baixei o rosto e deixei um beijo em seu queixo, antes de voltar a olhar a cidade através da janela.

De verdade, eu nunca havia visto algo tão bonito na vida. _Já vi sim, o Louis_. A cidade realmente parecia ter luzes de cores diferentes em todo e qualquer canto, e mesmo sendo madrugada, tudo parecia movimentado, com pessoas andando de mãos dadas e encolhidas no frio e algumas boates cheias de gente, ainda na frente para entrar. Dava para ver a Torre Eiffel em determinados lugares e todo o seu esplendor. De verdade, eu nunca achei que isso fosse acontecer. Não assim. Não agora. Não com Louis.

\- Il est si parfait! – Louis sussurrou ao meu lado, e isso pareceu chamar atenção do motorista, que virou o rosto e sorriu.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Patriotismo...

Louis, então, começou uma conversa animada com o motorista, e eu fiquei somente admirando como a cidade é maravilhosa. O fato de eu estar em Paris, já me deixava com os pelos do corpo inteiro eriçados. Agora junta esse fato, com o de eu estar com Louis em Paris e minha cabeça já não consegue funcionar corretamente.

Assim que chegamos ao hotel, Louis pegou o cartão do senhor Pierre, já que os dois agora pareciam amigos de infância, e fez o check in no balcão, enquanto eu desinstalava o Flippy Miley Cyrus de seu Iphone, antes que ele resolvesse perder toda a diversão jogando essa bobagem.

O hotel parecia normal, já que eu esperava que Louis fosse exagerar como sempre e colocar nós dois para ficar em um castelo. Tinha todo um visual moderno, e estava bem silencioso, considerando as horas, então assim que nos deram o cartão do quarto 197, nós dois fomos quietinhos até o quarto.

Coloquei as malas em um canto qualquer e corri para dentro do banheiro para realizar meus desejos de algum tempo atrás, enquanto ouvia Louis abrir uma das malas, provavelmente a dele.

Retirei a minha jaqueta, meus sapatos e minhas meias antes de voltar para o quarto e sorrir ao ver Louis fazendo biquinho pro celular.

\- Você tirou meu app favorito... - Ele choramingou e eu sorri.

\- Eu sou mais interessante. - Respondi sentando na ponta da cama.

\- Hazz.

\- Hum?

Lou deitou na cama e passou os dedos nas laterais do corpo, antes de puxar a camiseta que ele usava e deixa-la ao meu lado. Peguei a mala que ele tinha aberto e a coloquei ao lado da cama grande do quarto, endireitando meu corpo logo em seguida, à espera de sua pergunta.

\- Senta aqui. – Ele disse, dando um sorriso cínico, e eu fiz uma careta olhando em volta.

\- Aqui...Onde?

\- Aqui, Harry, anda. – Ele puxou meu braço até eu estar em cima dele, sentado em sua barriga e com as mãos em seu peitoral, agora desnudo. Seu sorriso era engraçado, e ele com certeza estava tramando alguma bobagem.

\- Por que isso mesmo? – Perguntei, franzindo as sobrancelhas, enquanto deixava meu peso cair para suas pernas e minhas panturrilhas.

\- Por que é _gostoso_.

\- Por que é gostoso?

\- Isso. – Ele disse satisfeito, e eu balancei o rosto.

\- Tá, o que eu faço agora? - Dessa vez, minha voz saiu em um sussurro falho porque suas mãos seguraram forte em meus quadris, e me fizeram deitar, um pouco mais, meu corpo em cima do dele.

\- Me beija. - Ele disse, segurando meu queixo e me olhando sério, parando de sorrir enquanto tocava meu rosto.

Deitei meu peitoral sobre o dele e juntei nossos lábios calmamente, somente estalando um lábio contra o outro, enquanto ele suspirava e levava a mão até meus cabelos. Seus lábios, sempre com o mesmo gosto de pastilha de menta e hortelã, causavam coisas que eu não sei explicar muito bem com o meu corpo e a minha mente, então logo eu já estava lambendo-os em busca de conseguir massagear minha língua contra a dele, começando a rebolar em seu quadril.

\- Me coloca em cima. - Ele disse, ofegante, enquanto eu chupava seu maxilar e qualquer lugar que minha boca alcançasse, sentindo minha sanidade esvair, com suas mãos puxando meus cabelos.

Segurei seu quadril com força e me joguei na cama ao seu lado, puxando seu corpo para cima do meu. Seu cabelo foi parar todo na frente de seu rosto, e suas bochechas começavam a ficar avermelhadas. Ele é o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi, e disso eu tenho _certeza_.

\- Morde meu pescoço. - Ele voltou a mandar, enquanto eu me ajustava na cama com seu peso sobre mim, levantando os quadris com suas pernas encaixadas neles.

Fiz o que ele mandou e ganhei o primeiro gemido alto e claro da noite, sentindo suas pernas apertarem em meu corpo, enquanto minha língua tocava sua pele depois de meus dentes terem fechado-se na mesma. Grunhi quando seu corpo começou a movimentar-se para cima e para baixo, em movimentos quase imperceptíveis, parando de lamber seu pescoço para agora começar a chupar o local com força, e da mesma forma que ele costumava fazer comigo.

Seus dedos acharam o caminho para o cinto da minha calça, e com uma dificuldade imensa por ter as mãos tremendo, ele conseguiu tirá-lo e afrouxar minhas calças. Minhas mãos ainda estavam encaixadas em seu quadril, e agora ajudavam ele a roçar as pernas contra as minhas, sentindo os membros semi ereto começarem a crescer dentro dos jeans.

Puxei Louis novamente para um beijo, e dessa vez, não esperei tempo algum até introduzir minha língua dentro de sua boca, sentindo o calor de seu corpo parecer estar inteiro concentrado nesse membro. Meus quadris faziam movimentos sutis e circulares para encontrar com os seus, gemendo baixinho a cada simulação de estocada que meu corpo fazia. Minha mente só processava movimentos, nenhum outro pensamento além de _Louis_.

\- Me morde. - Ele voltou a falar, ofegante, puxando meus cabelos acima da nuca para que nossos rostos ficassem na mesma altura e eu pudesse olhar diretamente nos dele. - Me. Morde.

Observei por alguns segundos sua bochechas e como elas são lindas vermelhinhas, na forma como sua boca fica depois de eu quase arrancá-la com meus dentes. Suspirei e virei um pouco meu corpo, antes de voltar a dar mordidinhas e chupões fortes em seu pescoço, gemendo mais alto e por isso o deixando excitado e desesperado por mais contato.

\- Forte, Ha... Harry... - Ele gemeu, investindo o quadril contra o meu com vontade, passando seu pênis contra o meu, ainda com muitos panos por cima.

Levantei um pouco meu corpo, para que ele pudesse arrancar minha camiseta de forma brusca, grunhindo ao sentir sua boca ir direto ao meu peitoral, lambendo o local com uma calma diferente da forma como o resto de nossos corpos agiam.

\- Aperta minha bunda. - Ele voltou a falar, em meio a um gemido, e eu joguei a cabeça de volta nos travesseiros, quase soltando um grito quando sua boca alcançou meus mamilos.

\- Lo-Louis!

Apesar de meu corpo estar inteiro tremendo, eu fiz o que ele ordenou e desci minhas mãos de seu quadril até seu jeans, deslizando a mão por dentro da malha e apertando o pedaço de sua pele que eu tanto gosto. Louis voltou a gemer quando eu comecei a apertar com mais força, subindo seu corpo inteiro com meus apertos e fazendo-o roçar a ereção contra minha barriga.

Sua boca trabalhava arduamente em meus mamilos, já vermelhos e totalmente doloridos, enviando tremores por meu corpo inteiro quando sua respiração quente batia diretamente neles, com seus ofegos, ao sentir meus dedos cravarem na pele macia.

\- Tira minha calça. - Ele disse, enquanto lambia o mamilo esquerdo com o direito entre os dedos, massageando-o com precisão propositalmente, para me ver arquear na cama até tocar meu membro em suas pernas.

Com uma dificuldade absurda, tirei minha mão de dentro do jeans para tentar tirar seu cinto da melhor forma possível. Louis grunhiu, impaciente, enquanto eu tentava puxar o jeans por suas coxas, mas não conseguindo sem antes elevar o corpo e praticamente voltar a sentar na cama.

Livre da calça e com o membro totalmente ereto e visível sob a boxer azul claro, Louis veio sentar no meu colo enquanto traçava beijos e mordidas, desde meu pescoço até meu maxilar.

\- Eu que-quero que você me toque, Hazz... - Ele pediu, impulsionando-se contra meu estômago, fazendo minha visão escurecer, denunciando minhas pupilas provavelmente estarem se dilatando.

Levei a mão até suas costas e passei a ponta dos dedos por toda a pele, sentindo-a áspera e se arrepiando sob meu toque, até que eu chegasse em suas covinhas nas costas e voltasse a mergulhar a mão no tecido fino da boxer, para agarrar sua bunda. Louis gemeu alto e começou a se mover mais rápido sobre mim, os músculos flexionando sob minhas palmas, enquanto ele investia o pênis em meu corpo.

\- Me toque, Harry. - Ele voltou a falar, mas dessa vez era um comando, não um pedido. Sua voz estava em um tom grosso que ele não costuma usar muito, e tinha uma exigência fora de comum entonando toda a fala.

Meu próprio pênis começava a doer, contido nos tecidos. Louis movimentando-se em cima de mim e tocando a bunda contra meu membro a cada investida, não ajudava de forma alguma. Cravei as unhas em sua pele com uma força proposital e meus dedos moldaram perfeitamente aquela parte do corpo, afundando-se no local e quase sentindo sua entrada tocar a ponta do meu dedo mindinho.

Deslizei a mão da parte de trás até a da frente e agarrei seu membro com uma de minhas mãos, enquanto a outra continuava lá atrás, brincando com local de forma provocativa. Lou deixou um gemido manhoso escapar quando sentiu minha mão começar a se mover para baixo, chegando até seus testículos antes de voltar para sua glande, e pressionar o polegar com força no local.

\- Ma-mais rápido... - Ele voltou a gemer, e eu acelerei os movimentos, assistindo seu pênis sumir sob meu punho e aparecer novamente com a glande totalmente exposta e vermelha, as veias grossas e sobressaltadas por toda a sua extensão. - Tão gostoso, _fuck_...

Um arrepio percorreu abruptamente por minhas costas, e eu arqueei um pouco por conta disso, agora tendo a glande de Louis pressionada contra meu estomago, enquanto eu continuava a masturbá-lo com força.

\- Fala comigo, Hazz. - Ele, dessa vez, tinha o tom de súplica, mas ainda sim era dominante e exigente. Entendi o que ele queria que eu falasse... _Coisas_ _sujas,_ enquanto deixava ele foder minha mão, impulsionando os quadris contra ela. Então, abri a boca, deixando um gemido escapar, antes de conseguir começar a falar.

\- Você gosta disso, Lou? - Perguntei, orgulhosamente, por estar conseguindo uma entonação digna de ator pornô, a voz grossa e em meio a sussurros e gemidos. - Você gosta rápido e com força, não gosta?

Vi seu rosto ganhar uma coloração mais profunda e ele concordar rapidamente, gemendo e liberando algumas gotas de pré gozo em meus dedos.

\- Ye-ah...

\- Gosta quando eu afundo meu dedo na sua _cabecinha_ , não gosta?

\- Uhum... - Ele gemeu de volta, me dando alguns beijos, antes de deixar a cabeça tombar pra trás e _gritar_ um palavrão.

\- Grita, babe... Você não sabe como me excita desse jeito, Lou... - Continuei grunhindo e trabalhando em seu membro, que pulsava contra minha palma, assim como o meu ainda contido.

\- Quero que você me foda, Hazz... Me foda com força, amor... - Ele voltou a gemer, puxando meu cabelo com força e estocando o pau contra minha mão.

\- Eu vou foder, meu pequeno...

\- Eu quero, H-Hazz... Eu quero rebolar em você...

\- O que você quer que eu faça, amor, me diga. - Pedi, passando a masturbá-lo devagar, meu pulso diminuindo a velocidade, mas meu dedo nunca deixando sua glande.

\- E-eu... Me deixe te chupar, Hazz - Ele grunhiu, e voltou a me beijar, enquanto eu deixava um gemido alto escapar por meus lábios, juntamente com um palavrão.

Seus dedos arrancaram meu jeans sem cuidado algum, levando minha boxer preta junto e permitindo meu membro aliviar-se ao conseguir se livrar daquele aperto. Louis passou algum tempo encarando o pênis ereto contra o meu corpo, as veias avermelhadas e saltadas por sua extensão e a glande lubrificada e em um tom forte de vermelho.

Deixei meu corpo inteiro pesar sobre meus cotovelos para conseguir ver melhor, enquanto Louis distribuía beijos por todo meu estomago, até minha virilha, posicionando-se no meio de minhas pernas, antes de começar a dar mordidinhas por toda minha V line e minhas coxas.

\- Louis...

\- Shh!

Merda.

Grunhi tentando levantar os quadris para tocar minha ereção em qualquer coisa, mas Louis finalmente parou de provocar e lambeu a base inteira, olhando para mim no processo, com um ar metido. Deixei minha cabeça cair quando ele deu outra lambida e colocou a boca ao redor do membro inteiro, logo em seguida. Meus dedos voaram para seu cabelo e ele gemeu em aprovação, grunhindo quando eu fiz menção de tirar a mão dali.

Os movimentos começaram devagar, sua língua trabalhando junto com as bochechas para me deixar fora de qualquer sanidade que me restasse. Voltei a olhá-lo, com as bochechas ajudando a sugar toda minha extensão, cada vez mais rápido. A sensação era tão boa, que eu sentia minha vida parecer querer esvair em deleite, tudo o que minha mente processava era _prazer_.

\- Isso... - Gemi, agarrando seus cabelos com mais força, e ele gemeu contra meu pênis, aprovando meu gemido e continuando a bombear a cabeça para cima e para baixo. - Tão bom pra mim, Lou... Oh... Gostoso, tão lindo, engolindo meu pau inteiro com essa boca tão linda. Você gosta disso, não gosta, Lou?

Outro gemido escapou por meus lábios quando ele voltou a grunhir em aprovação contra meu membro, meus olhos tentavam ficar abertos, mas meu corpo inteiro parecia trabalhar para fazer isso uma missão impossível.

Sentei totalmente na cama quando Louis começou a brincar com a própria língua em minha glande, e seu rosto sumiu por alguns segundos entre minhas pernas até eu me endireitar na cama e ficar encarando-o lambendo o local, totalmente excitado.

Segurei meu pênis com uma mão e seu rosto com a outra, sorrindo ao ver seus olhos em um tom de azul, que somente ele tinha no mundo, em contraste com suas bochechas vermelhas e seus lábios inchados, da mesma cor. Passei lentamente o membro por sua bochecha até chegar em seus lábios e ele divertidamente lambeu, uma única vez, antes de me deixar cobrir o local com pré gozo, passando-o por seus lábios molhados, devagar, enquanto seus olhos não saíam dos meus.

\- Você gosta disso, não gosta...? - Gemi, enquanto ele colocava minha glande na boca e a liberava com um estalo alto, repetindo o processo duas vezes antes de voltar a lambê-lo.

\- Uhum... Tão grande... Eu o quero afundando dentro de mim, Hazz, com força e rápido. Quero você me fazendo implorar por mais.

\- Então é isso que você quer? - Perguntei, com um sorriso, enquanto meu membro continuava recebendo uma especie de beijos contínuos, pelos lábios avermelhados de meu namorado.

\- Me ponha em cima. - Ele voltou a ordenar, e eu segurei seus quadris rapidamente, puxando-o para cima, mas dessa vez, ambos nus e ofegantes.

Voltei a beijá-lo, introduzindo a língua em sua boca, enquanto ele se ajoelhava com uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo.

\- Me morda. - Ele voltou a falar quando saímos do beijo, em busca de ar, e em um movimente brusco, jogando a cabeça para trás, para que eu tivesse acesso à sua garganta e deixasse marcas fortes no local. - Aperta minha bunda...

Como alguém pode ser mandão até quando é o bottom?

Levei meus dedos até os lábios de Louis e pedi que ele os lambesse, achando que se eu prolongasse mais ainda o momento, eu acabaria explodindo e meu membro seria o primeiro órgão a fazê-lo.

Louis chupou dois dedos, cobrindo-os com sua saliva de uma forma pornográfica demais para minha sanidade, largando-os com um _pock_ e me deixando levá-los molhados por todas suas costas até sua bunda.

Usei uma mão para separar a pele macia do local, e logo Louis estava gemendo contra meu pescoço, pedindo que eu tomasse cuidado, enquanto afundava o dedo em sua entrada e o dobrava dentro dele, abrindo espaço para meu membro, que latejava dolorosamente contra a coxa dele.

\- Ma-mais rápido - Ele gemeu, fodendo a própria entrada contra meus dedos, enquanto eu me ajustava na cama e nos travesseiros.

Apliquei força e velocidade nos dedos, e logo Louis estava quase chorando em cima de mim, implorando que eu afundasse meu _pau_ nele. Eu não sou ninguém pra recusar, então logo estava segurando seu quadril com os dedos melecados de saliva, descendo seu corpo em cima de meu membro.

Fiz menção de colocá-lo por baixo, mas ele balançou a cabeça e me segurou.

\- Não Hazz, me deixa aqui. Eu quero rebolar em você. - Ele disse, claro e sem hesitar, começando uma especie de grind on me sobre meu corpo, afundando meu pênis em sua entrada com facilidade.

O barulho de meu pré gozo melando sua entrada, e minha pouca saliva também ali, estavam claras, deixando o ar pesado e contribuindo para a intensificação dos gemidos descontrolados que ambos soltávamos.

\- Devagar, Harry... - Louis gemeu, diminuindo a velocidade, e eu fiz o mesmo, encontrando suas reboladas lentamente e subindo pouco meus quadris enquanto minhas mãos continuavam nas dele.

Ficamos nesse ritmo devagar por algum tempo, curtindo a presença e gemidos manhosos que um acabava deixando escapar contra os lábios do outro, até Louis começar a falar putarias em meu ouvido. Sua voz começou a me deixar louco, e não ajudava nada ele estar falando coisas do tipo: _Me fode com força, gostoso, você é todo grandão e pesado... Eu adoro você em cima de mim, Hazz, mas a posição está tão boa..._

Foi então quando eu perdi o controle e o joguei na cama, fodendo sua entrada com força e velocidade, enquanto ele quase sorria satisfeito, franzindo o rosto com uma expressão clara de prazer. Quando eu agarrei suas coxas e forcei-o a passar as pernas por meus ombros, Louis perdeu todo o auto controle e sua boca formou um 'O' perfeito, enquanto ele _gritava_ para que eu fosse mais rápido, para que eu metesse com força.

Nossos corpos faziam um barulho extremamente excitante e meus testículos contra sua bunda me faziam não conseguir pensar em nada, somente em _Louis_. Minha bunda se contraía inteira, enquanto eu entrava nele e sentia todos os seus músculos contra minha glande sensível. Assim que eu atingi sua próstata, Louis nem gemia mais. Sua boca só estava aberta, com som nenhum saindo dela.

Meus movimentos começaram a ficar mais circulares e molhados, entrando e saindo com uma força e uma velocidade que me deixavam até tonto, mergulhado no prazer de estar dentro de alguém de uma forma tão íntima.

\- Forte, amor... Mais forte... E-eu te amo, Hazz, eu te amo tanto! Oh meu...

\- Assim tá bom pra você? Você sabe que eu também te amo muito, não sabe?

As mãos de Louis agarraram minhas costas e ele afundou os dedos contra minha pele, enquanto masturbava seu próprio pênis algumas vezes, antes de gritar um palavrão e gozar jatos quentes e fortes de porra em nós dois.

Saí de dentro dele com um gemido e sentei em suas pernas agilmente, enquanto minha mão trabalhava forte em meu membro, sentindo Louis se mexer e apoiar-se nos cotovelos. Meu estomago começou a revirar-se dolorosamente e minha vista escureceu totalmente, mas eu ainda me masturbava quando senti minhas costas atingirem o colchão.

Louis veio por cima de mim e tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi gritar um _fuck_ bem alto ao sentir sua boca contra meu membro e os jatos de gozo saindo de mim como tiros. Meu corpo começara a ter espasmos prolongados, e logo Louis tombava em cima de mim, limpando os cantos dos lábios com os dedos, enquanto eu continuava a gemer uma sequência de fuck's, esperando minha respiração voltar ao normal.

Agarrei os quadris de Louis e fiquei sentindo um coração bater contra o outro, até ele me dar um pequeno beijo e sussurrar contra o meu ouvido.

\- Bem vindo à França.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**(Harry)**

Louis dava risadas com os braços abertos, ocupando a cama inteira, enquanto eu permanecia sentado, com seus pés em meu colo.

\- Você não vai me deixar deitar mesmo? - Perguntei, suspirando, e tocando seus dedos levemente para fazê-lo soltar outra risadinha.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, e os cabelos em sua testa caíram para o lado, apossando uma parte dos travesseiros de uma forma sexy. Seu corpo estava coberto somente por minha boxer e o edredom estava jogado no chão, com o frio que fazia lá fora ainda sendo abafado pelo calor dos eventos anteriores.

\- Nope.

\- Amor...

\- Você está maravilhoso sentadinho ai, pelado e me olhando. Visão do paraíso, então não estrague. - Ele disse, tocando a ponta do pé no meu estômago.

\- Eu estou pelado porque você pegou minha boxer, isso é injusto. - Resmunguei, mexendo em seu dedão para continuar arrancando risadinhas dele. - Parece uma menina.

Louis puxou o pé dele e me olhou estranho, dando a língua antes de voltar a me deixar mexer em seus pés.

\- Se eu fosse uma menina, você não teria transado comigo, nem me beijado, nem sequer olhado para mim, porque você teria nojo de mim. - Ele foi dizendo, divertido, e passando a pontinha dos dedos em minha barriga e coxa.

\- Eu não tenho nojo de meninas. - Respondi, fazendo uma careta, e ele deu outra risada.

\- Você tem sim. - Ele disse, sentando e balançando a cabeça devagar, enquanto se aproximava de mim. - Imagina uma garota com as mãos finas e cheias de anéis passando-os por seus bíceps...A boca de uma garota te beijando, um gemido feminino ecoando no quarto...

\- Tá, tá, tá! - Grunhi, puxando seu corpo para sentar em cima do meu, e levando minha boca até seu pescoço - Você tem mãos finas, você tem uma boca de garota e você tem o gemido feminino, mesmo assim eu não tenho nojo de você. Na verdade, eu amo tudo isso...

\- Me magoou. Você me chamou de menina e _eu_ tenho nojo delas. - Ele disse, sorrindo, e me dando um selinho pequeno antes de se ajustar em meus braços.

\- Tem nojo de mulheres agora, mas fodia uma todas as noites, antigamente. - Falei, dando uma risada, e ele bufou, descendo a mão por meu peitoral e minha barriga até encontrar minhas mãos em seu quadril, colocando as palmas pequenas encostadas contra as costas de minha mão. - Minha menina.

Louis respondeu com um grunhido, e então entramos em um silencio confortável, enquanto eu o deixava se ajustar em cima do meu colo. Seus braços rodearam minha cintura e sua cabeça encaixou mais ainda em meu pescoço, respirando contra o local e deixando-o quente contra o quarto, que começava a esfriar. Levantei os dedos e entrelacei em suas mechas castanhas, massageando acima de sua nuca e ganhando um suspiro contente, da forma como eu sabia que ele reagiria.

Eu somente não consigo me ver mais sem Louis, e as coisas começaram a melhorar depois que eu percebi isso, parece até quando você está em negação com algo que está claro para todos os outros e quando finalmente percebe, se assusta ou se adapta. Eu me adaptei e me acostumei de uma forma tão fácil, que me assusta, mas ele não vai à lugar nenhum porque eu não deixarei.

Já foram perdidas pessoas maravilhosas demais para eu desperdiçar a que está em cima de mim, respirando devagar e com os braços em meu corpo, como se quisesse minha proteção para sempre. E eu daria.

Continuei a mexer em seu cabelo, enrolando meus dedos e sentindo as mechas lisas escorregarem por eles, até que estivessem caindo por toda a minha mão. Meus dedos, então, fizeram seu caminho até suas costas, massageando sua pele com calma, esperando arrepiar, mas ela não arrepiou. Afastei um pouco meu corpo e ele não desgrudou de mim, somente soltou um suspiro.

\- Você dormiu em cima de mim, de novo? - Perguntei, baixinho, e não recebi resposta nenhuma, o que me fez dar uma risada.

Deitei seu corpo na cama e ele somente soltou outro suspiro, se encolhendo em forma de bolinha, até sentir meu corpo ao seu lado e jogar seus braços em cima de mim.

Demorei um pouco mais para dormir, pensando em tudo o que anda acontecendo e tudo o que estará por vir, porque eu acredito em sexto sentido e o meu está parecendo tentar me avisar que tem algo _muito_ bom por vir.

Louis começou a se mexer demais no meio da noite, e eu sabia que ele logo acordaria para beber água e checar se eu não estava espirrando como louco pelo frio, então eu parei de mexer em seu rosto e cabelos para fechar os olhos e tentar dormir por algumas horas.

Acordei pouco tempo depois, com um leve aperto em meu braço, contínuo e devagar, combinando com a voz leve de Louis me chamando.

\- Hazzy... - Ele chamou, mas eu somente grunhi um pedido para mais tempo de sono, espirrando uma vez, antes de sentir meu nariz queima,r mas não dando muita importância contando que meu sono era maior. - Amor, só toma isso, você passou boa parte da noite espirrando e está fazendo 6°C lá fora... Harry, eu vou me jogar da Torre Eiffel se você tiver uma crise de asma, por favor, tome isso...

Grunhi outra coisa do tipo "não estou sentindo nada", voltando a me encolher nos cobertores quentes e cheirando à colônia de Louis. Minha garganta estava começando a doer e meus pés estavam frios, assim como a ponta de meu nariz, que queimava, mas eu conseguiria dormir sem ajuda de remédios se eu me concentrasse nisso e não em como eu passara a noite espirrando.

\- Honey, por favor. - Ele voltou a falar, tirando o cobertor de cima de mim, e isso fez meu corpo inteiro se encolher bruscamente, antes de eu começar a instantaneamente espirrar forte e prensar os olhos com força enquanto o fazia.

Louis jogou novamente o edredom sobre meu corpo, mas os espirros não pararam e eu somente estiquei a mão cegamente, até sentir o comprido fazendo uma pressão mínima sobre minha palma. Coloquei-o na boca e Louis colocou uma garrafinha de água em minha mão, e eu tomei um longo gole, esperando os espirros pararem.

\- Obriga... - Espirro. - do.

Alguns segundos se passarem, e eu conseguia ver a luz fraca entrando pelas cortinas, cor de creme, meio fechadas. Paris estava com o tempo fechado, e aparentava estar tão frio quanto o Canadá do lado de fora. Meus dedos estavam congelando, e Louis estava com ambas as malas abertas no chão, tirando algumas roupas direito, com um cuidado que eu não teria, e só parando depois de ter uma loosen cotton shirt nas mãos e uma calça de um conjunto de pijamas dele. Ele estava de pijamas e suas calças pendiam abaixo da barra da boxer, que ainda era a minha.

O assisti ir até o banheiro, ao lado direito do grande quarto, e o som da água caindo na pia fora ouvido, antes dele voltar e vir até o meu lado, com a camiseta que usava ontem molhada. Seus dedos deitaram meu corpo até que eu estivesse totalmente exposto, e ele pudesse tocar a toalha em meu estômago, onde ainda tinham rastros de nossa noite na pele. Suas mãos eram gentis, mas a toalha estava fria demais, e eu não consegui não me encolher e deixar um silvo escapar por meus lábios, antes de Louis virar o lado do tecido que não estava molhado e passar para secar a pele. Então, ele começou a subir o pijama por minhas pernas, me ajudando a colocar também a camiseta e deitando do meu lado, assim que terminara.

\- Nós podemos ficar aqui até você parar de soltar germes pelo mundo. - Ele brincou, puxando meu corpo para o seu, e a fricção entre os algodões era algo longe de ser bom e beirando ao maravilhoso. Era quente e eu me sinto... em casa. Louis é minha casa.

\- Você é um idiota. - Falei, dando risada por estar pensando como ele é maravilhoso, e abrir a boca para chamá-lo de idiota. Ele pode ser os dois? Não pode?

\- Uhum... - Ele murmurou, e essa parada de ' _Uhum',_ sempre acaba em alguém com as mãos nas calças de alguém, já que parecem pequenos gemidinhos. Eu somente suspirei e virei o rosto para espirrar umas três vezes seguidas, fungando como um idiota e voltando a encarar Louis. - Seu nariz fica vermelhinho, tão fofo.

\- Louis...

Ele deu uma risada e escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço, mexendo na minha camiseta, enquanto espalhava beijos molhados por minha clavícula.

\- Você tinha planos? - Perguntei, devagar, sentindo meu nariz queimar.

\- Na verdade, não, e eu estava até pensando em acordar mais cedo para procurar alguma coisa na internet e passear por alguns lugares aleatórios, mas você estava espirrando muito e tão cansado, que nem acordava, por isso, então, eu somente pedi para deixarem café da manhã aqui no quarto e desfiz as malas para achar o remédio.

\- Você pediu o café? - Perguntei, beijando seus cabelos, e ele assentiu. - Eu te amo.

\- Eu sei...

Ficamos novamente calados e suas mãos foram em meu peito, como se quisessem senti-lo vibrar, enquanto eu cantarolava Coldplay baixinho, não passando de simples sussurros.

\- Não durma em mim novamente. - Falei, sorrindo, e ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Você quem precisa dormir, não eu. - Ele foi falando, devagar, e eu franzi as sobrancelhas, olhando-o de cima para seu rosto em meu pescoço, quase no peitoral. - Eu sei que você ficou acordado, eu senti você passando os dedos em meu rosto.

\- E porque você estava acordado também?

\- Eu acordei em alguma hora para ir ao banheiro, mas não fui porque seus dedos são muito macios e tudo mais... - Ele disse, passando o nariz em meu pescoço - Agora, feche os olhos e durma, podemos ficar aqui hoje, afinal, eu não planejo deixar essa cidade tão cedo.

\- Eu posso? - Perguntei, devagar, à medida que minhas pálpebras começavam a pesar mais que meu próprio corpo.

\- Só se você me deixar jogar Flippy Miley Cyrus enquanto isso. - Ele disse, esperançoso, e eu bufei, fazendo uma careta.

\- Você baixou de novo, não foi? - Indaguei, passando o dedo em seu cabelo para tirá-lo de sua testa, e ele assentiu envergonhado. - Eu vou precisar te pôr na rehab para sair desse vicio?

\- Não.

\- Você vai sair de meus braços para jogar?

\- Não.

\- Então, tudo bem. - Falei, sorrindo quando ele deu um gritinho baixo, virando para procurar o celular na mesa de cabeceira e se encostando contra o meu peitoral, enquanto começava a mexer na tela.

Louis levantou o olhar de onde estava, e eu estava encarando seu rosto feliz por conta de uma besteira tão grande como esse aplicativo bobo, mas ele simplesmente era lindo demais, com os cílios longos totalmente à mostra para o ângulo em que eu estava, e as bochechas grandes e vermelhas com o frio, o cabelo todo bagunçado...

Seu corpo levantou um pouco, e ele começou a me beijar devagar, mãos ainda pressionando o celular contra meu peito, enquanto eu mexia em seu cabelo para afastá-lo de nossos rostos.

Depois que ele conseguiu morder meu lábio, sua atenção voltou para o jogo e eu continuei tentando manter os olhos abertos por algum tempo.

\- Engraçado, né? Estamos em Paris, deitados em uma cama, porque minha saúde é um lixo. - Grunhi, fechando os olhos e suspirando.

\- Temos Paris por outros dias, e contanto que sua saúde lixosa não atrapalhe nossa noite amanhã que será Ano Novo, eu ainda continuarei fingindo gostar de você, considerando eu estar com você por pena. - Ele foi dizendo e dando risadinhas, enquanto o dedo continuava a tocar na tela continuamente.

\- Vous êtes grossier... - Sussurrei, segurando a risadinha, e ele parou de jogar para levantar o olhar.

\- Eu sou rude...? Continue... - Ele falou, fixando o olhar em meus lábios, e eu sabia que ele queria que eu continuasse para ver o quão era ridiculamente necessário fazer biquinho para falar francês.

\- Il est aussi un menteur. - Continuei falando, e ele sorria cada vez mais, passando os dedos em meus lábios enquanto eu falava.

\- E sou mentiroso também... Continue...

\- Aimer ses joues - Sussurrei, passando os dedos em suas bochechas e em seu nariz, meu dedo frio contra seu rosto.

\- Ama? - Ele indagou, com as bochechas ficando em um tom avermelhado.

\- Amo, cada parte... - Confirmei, começando a passar as pontas de meus pés contra suas pernas, esquentando aquele local contra a pele, já quente, de Louis. - Vous êtes entièrement mon.

\- Sou totalmente seu também. - Ele confirmou, me dando outro beijo quente e passando o nariz contra seu peitoral, assim que voltara a posição anterior.

Seu jogo, então, continuou e eu já estava quase dormindo com os pés roçando em sua perna, respirando devagar e deixando outra dimensão me puxar com força, quando a realidade voltou novamente com a voz de Louis.

\- Vou cortar sua unha depois, está furando a minha perna. - Ele disse, calmamente, e eu suspirei, lambendo meus lábios frios e secos, enquanto entrelaçava de uma vez nossas pernas de uma forma a ser difícil dizer de quem era qual perna.

\- Pardon. - Respondi, voltando a focar em dormir, e logo eu já não tinha noção nenhuma de meus arredores, deixando o sono me consumir.

**-x-**

Eu sorria, enquanto Louis dançava em cima da cama, Wild Ones, só com a calça do pijama e sem a camiseta. O quarto estava quente o suficiente para eu não precisar ficar tomando corticoides o dia inteiro e eu usava três meias, enquanto assistia seu pequeno show, alegando a música ser velha demais para fazer jus à sua dança sexy. Ele balançava a cabeça como se tivesse o cabelo longo o suficiente para isso e a televisão, com mulheres lindas de cabelos longos, não ajudava nada a fazê-lo se acalmar. Seu chá esfriava em minha frente, depois de termos tomado café da manhã de tarde, porque eu dormi a manhã inteira, e eu havia tido muita dificuldade de achar Yorkshire Tea aqui, já que o mundo inteiro parece amar Nestea.

\- Seu chá está ficando frio e você fica irritado quando toma frio, se acalme e venha tomar. - Falei, calmo, mexendo em meus cabelos, enquanto ele continuava a pular na cama e praticamente gritar ' _Hey I heard you were a wild one, ohhhh, If I took you home it'd be a home run...'_ apontando para mim. - Louis.

\- Cala a boca e vem dançar comigo...

\- Você não está dançando, está no máximo pulando na cama enquanto gira a cabeça. Vão vir aqui questionar o tipo de sexo que estamos tendo e nos mandarão ser menos... Wild ones. - Falei, sorrindo, e ele se jogou sentado na cama, continuando a cantarolar enquanto chegava perto de mim.

\- Termine logo seu chá, assim podemos sair e aproveitar a noite parisiense. - Ele disse, indo até o banheiro, e eu suspirei ao perceber que ele realmente não iria tomar o chá agora.

Terminei de tomar o meu chá e ainda tomei metade do dele, então fui tomar um banho, enquanto ele continuava a cantarolar, se arrumando fora do banheiro. Me vesti com o máximo de roupas possível e Louis parecia um pequeno bonequinho arrumado para o frio. Saímos do hotel e ele estava atendendo a ligação de Zayn, enquanto eu ligava para a minha mãe.

**-xx-**

A noite começou com Louis me levando para caminhar pela aos arredores de Île-St-Louis, onde tudo espelhava perfeição, ainda mais o pôr do sol. Ficamos andando com os braços entrelaçados ao redor do local, enquanto ele falava sobre como o Tio Ben costumava falar sobre os pontos turísticos da França e como o senhor passara boa parte de sua juventude aqui com a mãe de Louis, ainda uma criança. Niall insistiu que mostrássemos Notre-Dame para ele pelo FaceTime, então tivemos que atravessar uma outra ponte para Île-de-la-Cité, onde tinham vários outros turistas que não ligaram para Louis virando o telefone para o local e Niall dando de ser ouvido, de tão alto que eram seus gritos de _WOW._

Depois, o babe me levou para comer terrines e o considerado melhor sorvete do mundo, de volta a Île-Saint-Louis. Definitivamente, valeu a pena ter andado até a outra ponte para entrar na catedral de Notre-Dame porque tudo lá dentro era maravilhoso, e eu quase lotei a memória do celular inteiro com fotos do local. Então, assim que Louis sentou comigo, com os sorvetes na mão, em uma rua que não passava carros e tinha vários restaurantes em volta, eu comecei a apagar algumas fotos. O estilo gótico da catedral chamava uma atenção quase platônica, deixando nossa imaginação flutuar sobre como cada peça dali fora feita com atenção. Comecei a fazer algumas pastas no celular, e coloquei Notre-Dame em uma sozinha, juntamente com fotos minhas e de Louis na torre da catedral, que ele fizera questão de pagar para que nós pudéssemos subir.

\- Hey, lovely. - Ouvi sua voz doce soar, e quando levantei o olhar, percebi ele estar tirando fotos minhas. Mas eu já havia percebido antes, porque desde quando eu estava vestindo minha jaqueta ainda no hotel, ele já estava com a câmera apontada para mim.

Dei um sorriso cínico e Louis bufou, virando o celular e me mostrando a foto comigo no centro, e a rua iluminada com um alaranjado que provinha dos portes com a junção da luz do luar. A rua parecia deixar a foto bonita e eu a estragando no meio, mas eu não falei nada e somente me coloquei por cima da mesa para lhe dar um selinho, derretendo todo ao sentir seus lábios contra os meus.

\- Ops. - Ele sussurrou, quando o Iphone fizera outro barulhinho com a câmera, e ele clicou na última foto tirada, me mostrando nós dois, há segundos atrás.

\- Vou colocar essa no perfil de todas as minhas redes sociais, e também vou colocar nossos nomes juntos, sabe? Como os velhos fazem... Tipo, Louis e Harry Tomlinson... - Ele disse, em um tom leve e sério, continuando a mexer no sorvete dele, enquanto tocava no celular.

\- Harry Tomlinson? - Perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha e ele levantou os olhos assustado, percebendo só então, o que tinha falado.

\- H-Harry... E-eu não quis dizer isso dessa for...

\- Awe, babe, chill. Tá tudo bem. - Falei, levantando o meu celular e tirando uma foto de seu rosto contorcido em medo e susto. Medo pela minha reação e susto pela própria ação, mas eu... Eu até gostei do som disso... _Harry Tomlinson... Louis Styles..._

 **Harry**. _Acorda_.

\- Eu...

\- Você é o namorado mais lindo do mundo. - Falei, sincero, tentando quebrar a tensão que ele mesmo construíra ao redor de si.

\- Harry...

\- Louis...

O silencio, então, tomou conta de nós dois e eu suspirei longamente, procurando por suas mãos sob a mesa. Louis entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, e eu sabia que essa conversa um dia viria a pairar sobre nós dois. E para falar a verdade, eu não poderia estar mais confortável com a ideia.

\- Você... Você já pensou sobre isso? Sobre... Sobre ficar comigo... Nessa... Nessa forma? - Ele perguntou, apressando as palavras e depois gaguejando, e acabando quase cuspindo-as na mesa entre nós.

\- Já. - Falei, calmo e respirando fundo, enquanto imagens de Louis e eu de smoking pairavam sob minha mente.

Uma hora, isso chegaria em nossas mentes. Uma hora pensaríamos sobre isso. Principalmente com uma relação tão certa como a nossa, porque depois dos quatro meses separados, eu acabei chegando à conclusão de que nunca tive tanta certeza de algo na vida, como tenho certeza sobre ficar com Louis para sempre, e minha mente já está acostumada e cansada de tanto ouvir isso.

\- Você andou pensando nisso, não andou, Tommo? - Perguntei, sorridente, tentando demonstrar que ele não precisava ficar envergonhado com o pensamento de casar comigo. Por que eu queria isso um dia. E Louis não precisa ter vergonha de mim para nada.

\- Sim. - Ele respondeu, evitando me olhar e encarando o celular, com a tela acessa em uma página qualquer. E ele ficou olhando fixamente, até que eu tivesse que pegar de seus dedos e forçá-lo a olhar para mim.

\- O que andou pensando, príncipe?

Ele hesitou por talvez um minuto, mordendo o interior das próprias bochechas, mexendo nos detalhes da mesa, olhando a rua com um interesse extremo e evitando meu olhar, mas finalmente, ele deu um longo suspiro e assentiu levemente, parecendo estar lutando internamente.

\- Eu andei pensando sobre nós dois... No futuro... Eu- Eu não quero que você vá embora, eu não quero isso nunca, e eu não estou esperando que você o faça... A-acho... Acho que fazer planos seria normal, já que eu não estou pensando em te deixar ir para longe de mim por bastante tempo.

\- Louis, você não precisa ter vergonha de estar fazendo planos. Eu também tenho vários em mente. - Confessei em meio à um sorriso, e a situação toda é estranha porque geralmente eu sou o que está enlouquecendo por ter uma relação evoluindo e Louis é o calmo. Às vezes. - Você quer me dizer quais são?

\- Não agora. - Ele respondeu, rapidamente, e eu assenti, deixando-o tomar quanto tempo quisesse antes de entrarmos _nesse_ tópico.

- **xxx** -

\- Eu não gosto de gelo, Harry! Quer dizer... Eu gosto! Mas eu gosto de grama... Eu vou cair... Não faço isso faz um tempo. - Louis continuou choramingar, enquanto entrávamos no pequeno ring de patinação, no sul da cidade.

Ele havia perguntado se eu queria ver as pessoas caindo no ring, e dito que seria fechado daqui a três dias, já que o começo do verão está chegando. Eu perguntei, então, se podíamos patinar e ele ficou todo tenso, dizendo que cairia e correria o risco de ter um traumatismo craniano, só porque eu estava o forçando, mas eu somente dei uma risada alta de sua dramatização e ajustei seus patins nos pés pequenos.

\- Hazzy! - Ele guinchou, com medo, quando eu coloquei meus pés para trás e puxei seu corpo para a frente, deslizando até a lateral do ring, para deixar outras pessoas entrarem ou saírem pela entrada que estávamos tapando.

\- Eu não vou te soltar, bobo. Lembra quando você me fez andar de skate? Lembra como eu fui um pedaço de merda? - Falei, arrastando um pouco mais os pés para trás e o puxando para frente novamente, vendo seus olhos focarem alguns minutos em meu rosto, depois baixar para os patins. Suas mãos estavam agora cobertas com pequenas luvas, que nós compramos depois de tomar sorvete nesse frio incomum. Ele se aproximou quando eu tentei dar outro impulso e minha cintura foi agarrada com força. - Awe! Vai derrubar nós dois, anjo.

\- Não vou tirar minha mão daqui... - Ele disse, agora sorrindo, depois de ver que estava seguro, os dedos tentando agarrar com mais força toda a roupa que eu usava, ainda com as luvas adoráveis cobrindo o local. Ele, de verdade, parece um boneco.

\- Não tire. - Sorri, puxando-o para enrolar os braços em meu quadril, enquanto eu passava os meus em seus ombros. - Melhor?

\- Uhum... - Ele concordou, levantando o rosto e dando um beijo em meu queixo.

\- Se você queria me beijar poderíamos ter feito isso fora desse ring gelado... - Minha voz soou, depois de alguns segundos.

\- Você me forçou a entrar, seu marginal, ficar te beijando e ver as pessoas caírem no ring era meu plano inicial, lembra? - Ele disse, contra meu peitoral, não levantando o rosto e me apertando mais quando um casal, talvez da nossa idade, chegou mais perto, manjando em cima dos patins e passando perto demais de nós dois.

\- Estamos participando de algum concurso de patinação? - Indaguei, olhando para o casal se afastando, parecendo participar de alguma Olimpíada.

\- Se estivéssemos, seria algo tão desastroso. - Ele disse, sorrindo, e trazendo o rosto para meus lábios, roçando a própria bochecha em minha boca.

Levantei seu rosto, segurando seu queixo entre meus dedos, e seus olhos estavam azuis demais, como se ele estivesse chorando, mas ele não estava. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus lábios estavam quase da mesma cor, por conta do frio.

\- Por que eu sinto que você está tramando algo? - Perguntei, passando o polegar em seu maxilar e vendo seus olhos saírem de leves para alarmados.

\- O que?

\- Eu sinto que você está fazendo algo escondido de mim, tramando algo. - Falei, continuando a traçar linhas imaginarias em seu rosto de porcelana.

\- Por que você sente isso? - Ele perguntou, fechando os olhos, e eu fiquei em dúvida se o ato era para esconder seu olhar de mim ou deleitando-se na sensação de meus dedos.

\- Você anda sorridente demais, e pulando... Você quase não está andando, na verdade, e fica dando pulinhos de alegria. Quando foi tomar banho, aposto que o hotel inteiro tomou conhecimento do Olly Murs, de tão alto que você cantou, e eu percebo você olhando para mim. - Fui listando, descendo as mãos até os bolsos de sua calça na tentativa de esquentá-las. - Você sempre foi assim, eu sei, mas você sempre faz esses tipos de coisa quando esconde algo bom, tipo quando você me deu aquele pote de jujubas, cinco meses atrás... Você passou o dia inteiro me olhando sorridente e pulando como um canguru.

\- Eu só gosto de te fazer surpresas porque sua expressão é sempre impagável, amor, e eu fico feliz somente de imaginá-la. Eu gosto de te fazer feliz.

\- Então tem uma surpresa? - Indaguei, e ele abriu os olhos, sem rir ou sorrir enquanto entrelaçava os dedos em meu cabelo.

\- Não.

\- Eu sei que você está mentindo.

\- Não estou.

\- Mentiu de novo.

\- Harryyyyyyyyy...

\- Looooueh...

\- Confia em mim, eu só gosto de te fazer feliz.

**-xxxx-**

Sentei em um banco gelado e Lou sentou do lado, entrelaçando nossos dedos e deitando a cabeça em meu ombro. Nós estávamos em um parque perto da Torre Eiffel, e ele me dissera que não iríamos lá até amanhã porque queria que eu tivesse todo uma surpresa sobre como ela era gigante e maravilhosa. Mas ela já estava gigante e maravilhosa daqui e o parque estava absolutamente cheio, com pessoas felizes e tirando fotos por todos os lugares, e de todos os lugares.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta? Quero que você seja honesto. - Ele disse, sério, e eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que seus lábios estariam em uma linha rígida e fina.

\- Prometo.

\- Onde você imagina nós dois, anos que vem?

\- Aqui em Paris. - Falei, revirando os olhos infantilmente - Ano que vem é daqui a dois dias, seja específico, Lou.

\- Ano que vem no final do ano, _onde_ você nos imagina?

\- Aqui em Paris novamente, nesse mesmo lugar pensando nessa pergunta... Tipo "Lembra quando viemos aqui ano passado e você perguntou onde eu imaginava nós dois um ano depois? " - Respondi, sorrindo, e ele deu uma risadinha.

\- E _como_ você imagina nós dois?

\- De aparência, Boo?

\- Não...

\- Hum... - Pensei alguns instantes, e ele agarrou minhas mãos com as duas deles, ainda usando as luvas e esquentando instantaneamente meus dedos. - Eu imagino nós dois como dois velhinhos que sabem todas as manias uns dos outros. Sei lá, não vai mudar tanta coisa, estaremos fazendo faculdade ainda, e eu não estarei mais precisando ir para o doutor Philip todas as semanas... Imagino que você também não precisará estar agarrando meu corpo e chorando por pesadelos nas noites. Nós estaremos melhor do que estamos agora... Só fazem seis meses, e quatro nós passamos longe um do outro, e já mudamos tanto que chega a ser inacreditável, então talvez com um ano nós possamos estar melhores ainda. Eu já disse que não vou te deixar, e agora estou garantindo que vamos trabalhar nos problemas um do outro, até que eles não passem de memórias.

Essa resposta pareceu deixar Louis feliz, porque ele somente levou minha mão até seus lábios e soprou ar quente nela, antes de beijar exatamente meu dedo anelar, da mão direita.

**-xxxxx-**

Acho que eu nunca sorri tanto na minha vida. Louis havia soltado a minha mão e ela consequentemente ficara gelada, como um cubo de gelo, mas o motivo era o melhor.

Estávamos andando de mãos dadas e duas garotos gêmeas estavam vindo na direção oposta, com um casal de labradores. Louis simplesmente gritou "Olha ali, Harry! " Em seguida, ele estava correndo em direção aos cachorros das desconhecidas, como se as conhecesse. Elas não falaram nada de ruim sobre a abordagem _suave_ e somente sorriram alegres, e deixaram Louis passar a mão e se jogar em cima dos cachorros delas. Ele parecia uma criança, sinceramente, e eu nem sei se uma criança seria tão adorável dessa forma.

Fiquei assistindo de longe, por alguns segundos, com a mão nos bolsos e lançando olhares do tipo "Pardon, ele tem síndrome do Peter Pan" e elas somente riam e me lançavam olhares do tipo "Nossa ele é tão fofo!!". Aham, fofo e gay.

\- Louis... - Chamei, mas ele pareceu não ouvir, enquanto deixava um dos cachorros lamber o rosto dele e enfiava o corpo no meio do pelo macio e claro dos animais.

\- Own, vocês são lindos! Sophie e Pierre, tão lindos! Sim, vocês são muito lindos! - Oh meu Deus, ele sabe até o nome dos cachorros. Sophie e Pierre. - Harry, Harry!

\- Amor, deixe elas continuarem a caminhada... Vamos embora. - Falei, me aproximando deles, e Louis já estava de joelhos no chão com os cachorros quietinhos, olhando para ele e lambendo seu rosto, enquanto ele acariciava os pelos.

\- Oh, não tem problema. Sophie e Pierre parecem amar o seu Louis. - Elas falaram, tentando o melhor possível do inglês, mas o sotaque francês pesado no meio das palavras.

\- Ele costuma ter essa... Coisa... Por gatos e cachorros... - Falei, olhando Louis ainda falando com uma voz de bebê, como se os cachorros estivessem entendendo. E se estão entendendo, provavelmente, estão pensando "Por que esse idiota está falando assim? " - Lou... Vamos.

\- Pardon, mais ilssont si mignons! - Ele disse, olhando para as garotas e se levantando, limpando a calça com as mãos na altura do joelho e sorrindo para elas.

\- Merci. - Uma delas respondeu, corando ao ouvi-lo chamar os cachorros de fofos em francês, e eu reprimi a vontade de bufar e dizer que ele elogiou os cachorros, e não elas.

\- Louis... - Chamei de novo e ele me olhou com aquele sorriso de criança, que anormalmente, criança nenhuma consegue fazer melhor.

\- Vamos... - Ele disse, voltando para meu lado, e acenou para as duas garotas francesas que sorriam para nós. - Au revoir, bonne nuit !

Elas então voltaram a andar, e eu fiquei esperando Louis se recompor.

\- Você não era mais chegado à gatos? Não tinha alergia à cachorro?

\- Ah, Hazzy ! Você viu como eles são lindos, meu Deus! Podemos ter um...

\- Não, nem inventa, Louis. Onde ele iria ficar? E você tem a Barbie, eu tenho o Larry. Esqueça essa história. - Falei, rindo de sua carinha de cachorro que havia acabado de cair do caminhão de brinquedos do Toy Story. - Own, pare de fazer essa cara.

Ele deu um sorriso e já ia me puxar para um beijo, mas eu o empurrei.

\- Eu não vou te beijar depois de você ter deixado Pierre lamber sua cara inteira, olha a ilusão. - Falei, afastando seu corpo, e ele deu uma risada, me puxando mais ainda para seus braços e tentando roubar um beijo, enquanto eu continuava a me esquivar. - Sai!

\- Deixa de ser bobo! Você está com medo que eu compare o beijo que Pierre me deu com o seu, né? O dele foi melhor mesmo... - Ele disse, divertido, e eu bufei.

\- Tudo bem então, Tomlinson.

Ele puxou o celular do bolso novamente, somente para tirar outra foto minha, sabe-se lá porque, e à essa altura, eu nem me importava mais.

\- Eu tenho que te mostrar um último lugar antes de voltarmos para o hotel. - Ele disse, tocando algumas vezes na tela, escrevendo algo, antes de entrelaçar nossos dedos e continuarmos andando.

**x**

Estávamos em uma estação de trem, depois que saímos do táxi. Não demorara muito o percurso, e eu consegui ver a Torre Eiffel mais de pertinho ainda, mas ainda não cheguei em seus arredores. Louis estava concentrado no telefone, enquanto dizia estar conversando com alguém e para eu confiar nele e parar de fazer perguntas, e eu obedeci. Minha mãe me ligou enquanto continuávamos parados no meio da estação de trem, como se esperássemos algum trem, e eu imaginei se Louis estava nos levando para algum lugar aos arredores de Paris.

Seus dedos ainda brincavam com os meus, enquanto ele digitava somente com um, e eu quase não dava atenção, ouvindo minha mãe falar sobre seus planos com Robin para amanhã. Os garotos me mandaram mensagens estranhas como se estivessem bêbados ou enigmas para eu decifrar, mas eu ignorei, enquanto mandava mensagem para Trisha e lhe contava sobre como os lugares que visitamos até agora são bonitos.

Lou guardou o telefone depois de algum tempo, e nós ficamos quietos até pedir para ir ao banheiro, tirar a baba de cachorro do rosto. Fiquei parado no mesmo lugar, o esperando voltar, mexendo em seu celular e vendo o Score do Flippy Miley Cyrus dele ser 111, considerando que ele instalara de novo hoje de manhã, enquanto eu espirrava meus órgãos fora.

\- Tinha um homem no banheiro cantando Celine Dion, que agradável. - Lou se aproximou, falando e dando risadinhas, enquanto voltava a me abraçar e me deixava deslizar as mãos para seus bolsos e inclinar meu corpo para baixo, até que minha cabeça pudesse ser encaixada em seu pescoço.

\- Posso te beijar agora, certo? - Perguntei e ele assentiu, com um sorriso gigante, olhando para algo atrás de mim, mas logo voltando a focar em meu rosto e entrelaçar suas duas mãos em meu cabelo.

Nossos lábios se moldaram da forma perfeita que eles costumam fazer sempre e apertei um pouco mais seu corpo contra o meu, com ajuda de minhas mãos em sua bunda. Ele soltou um gemido de aprovação e sorriu, enquanto eu mordia seus lábios e passava meu nariz em sua pele, que agora cheirava à sabonete, o que me fez dar uma risada.

\- Hey, vocês vão continuar se beijando por muito tempo ou vão abraçar os amigos? - Uma voz soou atrás de mim, risadinhas familiares foram ouvidas e antes mesmo de eu virar, eu já sabia do que se tratava e o sorriso em meus lábios somente se esticou mais ainda.

Agora, definitivamente, tudo está perfeito.

 


	41. Chapter 41

**(Harry)**

Eu sentia um aperto forte no coração, algo que não era desconfortável e que eu já havia identificado como felicidade. Eu queria gritar, sorrir até sentir meus lábios rasgarem, pular nos braços dos meninos e ficar gritando como um retardado, beijar o rosto de todos eles, até matar um sufocado. Tudo isso passava pela minha cabeça como sinônimos de felicidade, como se fosse fazer meu corpo estourar em pedacinhos. Todos os meus amigos estavam aqui e eu tenho um namorado maravilhoso, preciso de mais? Não mesmo.

\- Estou me sentindo burro. - Foram as palavras que conseguiram sair de minha boca, depois de virar e olhar os três rostos sorridentes.

Seus sorrisos alargaram mais, e eles me puxaram para um abraço forte, todo mundo virando um bolo humano, enquanto as pessoas passavam e nos olhavam, achando que não nos víamos faziam dois milênios, quando na verdade, tinha se passado um dia.

\- Você é burro mesmo, amor, como não percebeu antes? - Louis provocou, me puxando para mais perto dele, e colando nossos corpos.

\- Total burrice minha, óbvio. - Respondi, rindo, enquanto Zayn olhava em volta.

\- Estamos em solo francês! Boho! - Ele gritou e, novamente, os olhares foram direcionados a nosso grupinho, minhas bochechas corando quando uma velhinha mandou Zayn parar de escândalo, e ele respondeu dando língua para ela.

\- O pouco que vimos das outras cidades, no trem também, fora incrível, mal posso esperar para ver o espetáculo da Torre Eiffel. - Liam disse, em meio à um sorriso.

\- A viagem foi cansativa, eu preciso dormir... - Niall choramingou, jogando o peso para o corpo de Liam, que o envolveu com seus braços e plantou um beijo na cabeça do namorado.

\- A gente pode procurar algum restaurante ainda, Nialler, devem ter bilhões deles ainda abertos e vocês provavelmente devem estar com fome. - Lou sugeriu, entrelaçando os dedos nos meus, enquanto íamos para a saída da estação.

\- Nope, amanhã, eu quero ver Paris cedo e se eu for comer, é muito provável que eu dorma em cima da comida. - Ele disse, em meio a um bocejo.

Decidimos voltar para o hotel, e Zayn e Liam decidiram jantar, enquanto Niall realmente capotou assim que pegou a chave do quarto do hotel. Zayn estava todo feliz porque Perrie viria também, em dois dias, e estava em um bom humor o suficiente para pagar alguns shots para eu e Louis, que preferimos ficar sentados nos tamboretes do bar, enquanto ele jantava com Liam. Lou não me deixou beber muito e a gente ficou mais conversando e roubando beijos um do outro, que de fato, bebendo algo, e essa troca de beijos toda acabou parando somente no quarto, em algo que eu tomei liberdade para apelidar como Bem Vindo À França Parte 2.

Acordei algumas horas depois, com o celular vibrando contra a madeira da mesa de cabeceira, e Louis me apertando demais contra o corpo dele, por conta do frio incomum que fazia até dentro do quarto.

\- Niall... - Grunhi contra o telefone, tirando um dos braços pesados de Louis contra meu peitoral e me rastejando um pouco mais para baixo, de forma a não estar sendo enforcado e continuar com as pernas enroladas nas dele.

_"Ello Hazzy, acorde seu namorado e vamos sair para tomar café, já pesquisei um lugar maravilhoso aqui no livro turístico de Liam."_

\- Que horas são?

" _6h30._ "

\- Por que porras você quer tomar café da manhã às 6 horas? - Continuei grunhindo, incapaz de abrir os olhos, ou sequer me irritar demais por ser acordado uma hora desta.

_"É café-da-manhã, se fosse da tarde, seria chamado de café-da-tarde. Levanta logo daí, lazy ass! "_

\- Ouch. Estamos indo. - Grunhi uma última vez, e joguei o celular em algum lugar da cama depois de encerrar a ligação.

Fechei os olhos novamente e puxei o corpo quente de Louis para ficar mais pertinho, enterrando meu nariz em seu calor e beijando algumas partes de seu peitoral, na tentativa vitoriosa de esquentar o nariz e os lábios.

\- Hm... O que Niall queria? - A voz grogue de Louis soou no quarto, alguns segundos depois, e eu suspirei cansado, tentando fingir que eu estava dormindo novamente. - Hazzy...

Droga.

\- Ele quer dizer que está esperando por nós para ir tomar café. - Diga que não quer ir e quer passar o dia inteiro enterrado, ao meu lado, na cama. Diga!

\- E você já ia dormir de novo? - Ele perguntou, em um tom ainda baixo, grosso, mas denunciando ele estar sorrindo, e eu assenti envergonhado.

\- Você me desgasta. - Falei, sorrindo, e ele deu uma risadinha.

\- Vamos então, levanta porque temos um dia longo e estaremos em um ano novo em algumas horas! Yes! - Ele disse, alegre, e eu bufei, tentando não largar seu corpo e fazê-lo permanecer deitadinho para sempre.

\- Não, Louuuu, vamos ficar aqui mais alguns minutos, o Niall pode esperar. - Tentei falar autoritário, mas saiu quase como miados de algum gato manhoso.

Miar não adiantou nada pois logo depois, eu estava sendo carregado para dentro do banheiro e sendo pressionado contra a parede gelada e o corpo de Louis, a água encharcando nossos corpos segundos depois.

Nós fomos até um café pequeno, com as cadeiras espalhadas na calçada e vários casais felizes também de turistas em nossa volta. Zayn tentava aprender algumas coisas em francês com Louis, e Niall me ensinava como não se queimar com panquecas quentes, mesmo elas estando de fato quentes. Liam filmava eu me queimando, entusiasmado, enquanto o namorado devorava panquecas quentes em somente duas miseras mordidas.

\- Fala sério, Niall, você não sente sua língua queimar?! - Grunhi, balançando a cabeça, enquanto soprava o pedacinho melado de panqueca em meu garfo.

Niall em resposta deu uma risada, com a panqueca na boca, e eu tentei imaginar se daqui a 50 anos, ele ainda fará isso. Eu aposto que sim.

\- Zayn, é _tais-toi._

_\- Tais-toi?_

\- Toi, você fala como se estivesse falando tóa... Tuá...

\- Tantas coisas bonitas para serem ensinadas, e você vai ensinar Zayn à falar 'cala a boca'? - Indaguei, arqueando a sobrancelha, e Zayn arregalou os olhos para Louis.

\- Você disse que é 'Eu sou bonito', caralho, eu acreditei! - Zayn disse, incapaz de segurar a risada, e os dois logos pareciam dois filhotes de hiena rindo no meio do café.

\- Como fala 'eu sou bonito'? Sem brincadeira, Louis.

\- J'aime le sexe. - Louis mentiu, e eu segurei a risada.

\- Ele está mentindo. - Niall falou, depois de terminar as suas três panquecas, empurrando o prato para longe de seu corpo. - Ele disse que você ama sexo.

Louis então começou a rir novamente, mas dessa vez as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos, enquanto nós ríamos da expressão deprimida e traída de Zayn.

\- Niall, como você sabe disso ?

\- Eu estava olhando no dicionário ontem e no tradutor...

\- Você estava planejando falar isso para mim, não é ? - Liam brincou, e se virou um pouco na cadeira, até ter os lábios colados nos de Niall, passando o nariz calmamente no do Irlândes e sorrindo quando Niall deu uma risadinha satisfeita.

\- Eu só queria saber falar que eu sou bonito, é pedir demais!? - Ele escandalizou, e isso pareceu piorar a situação de Louis, e agora Niall, que também estava rindo tanto, que suas panquecas não me assustariam caso fossem colocadas para fora.

\- Je suisbelle. - Respondi, sorrindo, e ele parou de fazer careta, começando a repetir a frase algumas vezes, me devolvendo o sorriso.

\- Então, vamos? Me recuso a sair dessa cidade sem tirar quinhentas fotos do Niall sorrindo, na avenida Champs-Élysées. - Liam disse, mordendo a bochecha de Niall, que sorriu e levantou com ele.

Fomos passear aos arredores da Torre Eiffel e dessa vez, eu não conseguia nem explicar o que estava sentindo. Ela era linda, imensa e uma verdadeira maravilha do mundo. Louis tirou trocentas fotos, somente de minha expressão assustada com a grandiosidade do local, rindo cada vez que eu ameaçava chorar de emoção e balbuciava que eu estava feliz. Niall também tirou milhões de fotos no local, do namorado dele e, do para sempre sozinho, aka Zayn Malik. Também tirou fotos comigo e mandou para um grupo familiar ridículo, que Des havia feito depois de criar um whatsapp.

Nós ficamos bastante tempo contemplando como Paris era linda, então decidimos andar mais pela Champs-Élysées, até o Arco Do Triunfo e tirar mais centenas de fotos. Niall estava parecendo um poodle feliz, pulando e saltitando em todos os lugares que nós parávamos, enquanto Liam ia atrás, como o dono responsável, o mandando parar de ameaçar se jogar nas fontes, pois isso era crime. Zayn gravava tudo e mandava para o grupo, conversando animado com a mãe dele, enquanto as mensagens lotavam meu celular. Chat privado que é bom, ele parece não ter.

Louis tirava fotos de tudo e todos, mas sua mão esquerda não saía de forma alguma da minha, entrelaçadas o tempo todo, enquanto rodávamos por essa parte de Paris.

Escutando as preces de Zayn, decidimos ir na Cœur e tirar algumas fotos na frente da Moulin Rouge, onde Niall só parou de chorar quando começou a cantar.

\- He met marmalade down in old Moulin rouge, strutting her stuff on the street... - Ele cantarolou, com a camera do Iphone de Liam apontada para ele e Moulin Rouge brilhando atrás.

\- She said "hello, hey joe, you wanna give it a go" - Zayn entrou na encenação, com a voz em falsete da Cristina Aguilera, e eu deu uma risada, puxando meu telefone, disposto a não perder isso.

\- Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da, gitchi gitchi ya ya here...mocca choco la ta ya... - Liam cantarolou, enquanto os garotos fingiam que o poste era uma barra de pole dance, se mexendo e jogando-se contra o pobre poste. - Creole lady marmalade...

\- Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? - Louis cantou junto, dando risada da expressão assustada das pessoas que passavam por nós, e enrolando os braços em volta de minha cintura. - Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

\- Quero. - Brinquei, fingindo responder a música, e ele me deu um beijo. - Tá meninos, eu sei que vocês estão super animados fingindo serem as garotas do Moulin Rouge, que Zayn dá certo para ser a nova Xtina, que Niall é a Pink e Liam a Mya, e que se vocês pudessem fariam a performance de Lady Marmalade aqui mesmo, mas vamos continuar o tour?

A próxima parada fora a Île de la Cité para que Niall e Zayn pudessem ver Notre-Dame pessoalmente, e eu também não me opus a ir no local novamente, afinal era maravilhoso e eu poderia visitar todos os dias, para toda a minha vida. Fomos então à Quai d'Orsay para ver o Rio Sena e tirar mais fotos, Louis disse que seria um bom lugar para passar o ano novo, já que a Torre Eiffel é situada nela e dava para ver perfeitamente no local em que nós estávamos.

Resolvemos parar para almoçar, depois de passarmos bastante momentos vergonhosos no meio das ruas francesas, e quando finalmente achamos um restaurante pequeno e aconchegante, eu já estava agradecendo aos céus por Niall conseguir sentar a bunda dele sem dar pulinhos ou gritar. O local era pequeno, mas estava quente, tinha mesas quadradas e de madeira, com um tom avermelhado. À noite provavelmente vira um barzinho de som acústico, pois tinha um pequeno palco com duas guitarras, um violão e um amplificador.

\- Hey, será que o dono se irritaria se nós pegássemos emprestado? - Niall disse, sorrindo cúmplice para Louis, e eu já entortei o olhar, congelando quando Louis deu uma risada e levantou bruscamente da cadeira.

\- Vamos arriscar, buddy. - Ele respondeu, e Zayn deu uma risada, levantando-se também.

\- Hey! Onde vocês estão indo?! - Grunhi, balançando o rosto e tentando segurar o braço de Louis, mas já era tarde e ele já estava se aproximando do palco e dando um pequeno pulinho para subir e ficar sentado na beira da plataforma. - O que porras eles estão fazendo?

\- Let it be, cara. - Liam cantarolou, já com a câmera virada para os garotos, e um sorriso nos lábios. Urgh, eu nunca consigo perceber nada!

Zayn pegou um microfone que estava ali e entregou para Louis, pegando o outro, e ligando o amplificador, enquanto Niall testava a guitarra. O único garçom que estava em nossa vista olhava tudo curioso, mas não interviu em nada. O casal e um grupo de amigos que estavam ali, pareceram não se importar, mas alguns olhavam curiosos, incluindo eu.

Então, uma melodia doce começou a soar pelo local, e todas as cabeças rumaram para onde Niall estava, sentado no palco com as pernas pendendo para fora dele, assim como os garotos, e o corpo curvado sob a guitarra, já mergulhado no que tocava.

- _I found god on the corner of first and Amistad, where the west was all but won... All alone smoking his last cigarette. I said 'where you been', he said 'ask anything'_. - Zayn cantou, e eu deixei minha boca cair em meus joelhos, quase derretendo com a voz doce e maravilhosa de meu irmão, mas mais ainda assustado pela escolha da música. Eu, talvez, fosse de fato derreter.

- _Where were you when everything was falling apart? All my days were spent by a telephone that never rang, and all I needed was a call that never came, to the corner of first and Amistad_. - Niall cantou, com a voz angelical e fortemente marcada que possui, fechando os olhos, enquanto os dedos brincavam nas cordas de forma fácil e quase hipnotizante. Eu estava hipnotizado.

\- _Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me... Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait, where were you, where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me_. - Eu estou sentindo meus ossos derreterem. Eu estou sentindo meus ossos derreterem! Jesus! - _In the end everyone ends up alone. Losing him, the only one who's ever known... Who I am who I'm not and who I want to be, no way to know how long he will be next to me..._

\- _Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded..._ \- Zayn parece de verdade um anjo. Meu Deus, olha essa voz! Olha essa voz?!

\- _Why'd you have to wait, where were you, where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

Nas últimas notas, eu já não segurava mais o celular, que no começo da pequena apresentação estava apontado para os garotos, e ele estava jogado de qualquer jeito na mesa, enquanto meus olhos só viam _Louis_. LouisLouisLouis.

Sempre isso, desde algum tempo atrás.

Ele estava sorrindo para mim, como se eu fosse algo tão precioso como o sol, me olhando e fazendo jus à todas as palavras cantadas da música de alguns minutos atrás. Nada mais concreto e certo do que afirmar que o sentimento é mutuo.

Louis é muito mais do que eu preciso, tudo o que eu sempre quis.

Seus dedinhos brincavam um contra os outros, e os olhos não saiam dos meus, enquanto os garotos sorriam e as pessoas do café aplaudiam vigorosamente, dizendo que eles eram muito bons. Sim, eles são bons e são todos meus.

Levantei da cadeira, meio tonto, somente porque todos estavam fazendo o mesmo para aplaudi-los de pé, mas eu queria fechar os olhos e apreciar o quão boa a sensação de felicidade é para meu corpo e minha mente, quase uma anestesia. Ele me achara de verdade na linha tênue entre a vida e morte, não sabendo direito se eu estava _vivendo_ ou somente _sobrevivendo_. Eu estava um ser humano totalmente perdido, tomando remédios para dormir e não bater em ninguém, tomando remédios para não chorar e não me matar, não comendo nada direito somente por achar que a comida não descia direito e incomodava meu estômago, que já era acostumado a não receber nada para digerir, minha relação com minha mãe uma merda total e eu tentando afogar todas as minhas mágoas nas águas de uma piscina. A diferença é que Louis não me achou tarde demais. Ele, de verdade, me achara e me ajudara na hora certa. E eu estou aqui feliz, em Paris, com meus amigos, sorrindo o mais puro o possível, sentindo a felicidade da forma mais bruta que ela existe, vendo meu futuro sorrir como um ursinho, com as bochechas coradas de vergonha e o os olhos grudados em mim, como se eu fosse a mesma coisa que ele é para mim. _Tudo_.

\- Eu te amo. - Sussurrei devagar, para que ele conseguisse ler meus lábios, e como resposta, ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso lindo, soltando um beijo e sussurrando _"Tem syrup no seu queixo"._

**-x-**

As ruas estavam totalmente lotadas, e eu não sabia explicar de onde saíam tantas pessoas, mas eu estava perfeitamente bem enquanto Louis me puxava, seguindo os garotos, que iam na frente. O ano novo será daqui a somente dez minutos e nós estamos muito perto da Torre Eiffel, para assisti-la mudar de cor em seu espetáculo para a passagem de ano, depois iríamos nos acabar de dançar em algum pub, ou ir para algum barzinho. Demoramos muito para chegar aqui por conta da quantidade de pessoas, mas valeu super a pena.

Tínhamos passado o dia inteiro satisfazendo os desejos do pequeno Nialler, o levando para experimentar dezenas de sorvetes diferentes, mesmo no frio, depois fomos ver skates para satisfazer os desejos de Louis e Zayn, que ainda passaram o dia inteiro choramingando por quererem comprar. Liam ficara feliz em assistir a palhaçada toda comigo, enquanto nós mergulhávamos fundo em um assunto que todos gostam: Nadadores famosos e gostosos. Louis não ouvira e eu pretendo deixar assim, Liam também não iria contar, então... Resumindo, meu dia consistira em assistir crianças chorarem para realizar sonhos - Zayn, Louis e Niall - e falando sobre pessoas gostosas com Liam, em solo francês.

Eu estava encantado da forma mais absurda o possível com Louis, todo empacotadinho dentro das roupas de frios e do cachecol azul, que era meu, enquanto saíamos para as ruas cheias. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans clara e uma camiseta branca com uma jaqueta xadrez de cores claras, seus sapatos vans eram escuros, e apesar de ele odiar usar sapato com meias, dessa vez o frio o obrigou a colocar uns quatro pares, assim como eu. Minha camiseta era também branca, com uma gola V enorme, e uma jaqueta clara e pesada por cima, meus jeans eram mais escuros e meu all star branco me fazia parecer ter 17 anos, e não 22. Os garotos iam na frente e também estavam vestidos como verdadeiros modelos, principalmente Zayn, que parecia ter sido contratado pela Calvin Klein.

Chegamos em um lugar que não dava para ver necessariamente onde era, pela quantidade de pessoas, mas a Torre estava bem perto de nós e os garotos haviam parado.

\- Acho que aqui está bom, não é?! - Liam perguntou aos berros, para que nós conseguíssemos ouvir, e todos acenamos que sim.

Lou sorriu e seu celular já estava preparado para todos os tipos de fotos possíveis, em sua mão, Liam e Niall trocavam alguns beijos calorosos e Zayn mandava fotos para Perrie e Trisha.

Zayn me puxou para um abraço caloroso e uma foto, sussurrando no meu ouvido que estava feliz por mim e orgulhoso, enquanto mandava para nosso pai e a mãe dele. Destravei meu celular na intenção de mandar uma outra mensagem para minha mãe e já tinha uma lá, vinda dela, e alguma vinda de outra pessoa.

_"Hey ,Sunshine, eu espero que você esteja bem e que esteja tendo bons momentos. Eu te amo, Harry, sempre te amei e sou eternamente agradecida à tudo o que te faz feliz, só demorei um pouco para perceber. Eu estou tentando melhorar sobre isso, Robin está me ajudando e ele agora vive dizendo que me ama. Acho que eu estou voltando à entender o significado dessa palavra na forma real, novamente._

_Você sempre foi uma criança decidida, mas com medo de magoar os sentimentos dos outros, então sempre pensava duas vezes antes de me desobedecer. Que bom que você ouviu ao seu coração e não à mim dessa vez ,quando pedi que se afastasse do garoto Louis._

_Mães erram às vezes, e eu passei muito tempo errando, sendo incapaz de enxergar o quão ruim era nossa relação. Eu peço que, de verdade, você e Louis me perdoem por todas as vezes que eu fui uma pessoa ruim, que eu coloquei primeiro meus sentimentos e depois os de vocês. Nick se foi e está te olhando lá de cima, totalmente com orgulho de você por ter tocado a vida, e se Deus quiser, recebendo meus perdões por ter tentado impedir. Feliz ano novo, querido, não dirija bêbado, não faça coisas radicais e be safe! Eu te amo, filho, mamãe só quis esse tempo todo o seu bem, só não entendia bem o conceito que isso implicava._

_Mamãe. Xx_ _"_

" _ _Feliz ano novo, querido Harry, que você seja muito feliz e que tenha muito sucesso em tudo o que faça.__

_Robin. X_ _"_

E de meu pai, tinha uma foto dele e de Trisha, juntos, com a legenda "Eu amo ano novo" da forma mais safada o possível. _Ew_. Meu pai não consegue ser normal.

Desliguei o celular e o enfiei no bolso, antes de prestar atenção nos arredores. Estavam todos dando gritinhos e Liam tirando foto de Niall e Zayn. Virei o olhar para procurar Louis e ele já estava me olhando.

\- Hey... - Sussurrei, puxando-o para perto de mim, e segurando em sua cintura, enquanto suas mãos rodeavam meu pescoço e me puxavam para perto dele.

Sem falar mais nada, eu o beijei e encostei a língua em seus lábios para que ele me desse passagem, começando um movimento gostoso contra a sua. Seus dedos apertaram meu pescoço e afundaram-se nos cabelos de minha nuca, enquanto eu puxava mais seu quadril para mim. As vozes ficavam mais altas a cada momento, mas eu não me importava o suficiente para partir o beijo, tentando pegar ar com o nariz, enquanto esquentava meu corpo contra o de Lou.

Ele gemeu um pouco e seu corpo começava a reagir mais contra o meu, enquanto todos começavam a gritar em nossa volta. Parti o beijo e nós ficamos à procura dos garotos, até os acharmos olhando para a tela do celular.

Puxei Lou, e no visor tinha **23h59m45s.**

**15 segundos.**

\- 15. - Louis começou a sussurrar, e eu sorri, puxando-o para um selinho.

\- 14. - Outro selinho, enquanto as pessoas ao nosso redor contavam junto. Meu pelos do braço e das pernas pareciam estar, em todo momento, pegando pequenas descargas elétricas.

\- 13. - Os olhos de Louis... Eu quero acordar olhando para eles, todos os dias de minha vida.

\- 12. - Eu quero beijar seus lábios e fazê-lo sentir o mesmo que eu sinto, cada vez que os traços finos tocam minha pele...

\- 11. - Quero meus dedos podendo tocar suas bochechas macias, até que elas tenham a pele enrugada e com dobrinhas de velhinho. Eu não ligo, esse é um dos meus desejos.

\- 10. - Sua expressão me dizia que ele estava dificilmente prestando atenção em nossa volta, os olhos percorrendo todo o meu rosto.

\- 9. - Eu passaria facilmente a vida toda ouvindo sua voz.

\- 8. - Eu quero seus dedos, para sempre, entrelaçados aos meus.

\- 7. - Louis é tudo o que minha mente faz questão de processar.

\- 6. - É ao corpo dele que eu quero para me esquentar em dias frios.

\- 5. - É a sua risada que eu quero ouvir em horas absurdas da noite enquanto assistimos à filmes bobos.

\- 4. - É seu choro que eu quero ouvir, quando quisermos somente estar no colo um do outro, passando pelas inevitáveis dificuldades da vida.

\- 3. - Louis poderia passar a vida inteira permitindo que eu o olhasse.

\- 2. - Louis é meu futuro.

\- 1! Feliz ano novo!!! - Ele cantarolou, e me deu um longo beijo, enquanto o mundo inteiro desaparecia e só ficávamos nós dois nele.

Louis é meu futuro. Louis é _meu._

Segurei seu rosto entre minha mão gigante para impedi-lo de me dar outro beijo e ele olhou confuso, enquanto eu passava os dedos em sua bochecha e olhava fundo em seus olhos. É isso. Nunca tive tanta certeza de querer algo na vida.

_\- Louis, você aceita casar comigo?_

**-xx-**

\- A ponte? Qual delas? - Indaguei, enquanto Louis nos guiava por um parque adorável, cheio de mamães e crianças, cachorros e seus donos... Graças a Deus, Louis ainda não abordou nenhum cachorro.

\- É. A ponte. - Ele disse, sorrindo, como se estivesse prestes a salvar o mundo, e meus dedos foram apertados um pouco mais.

Eu não perguntei mais nada porque sabia que ele não iria me responder, então só fiquei assistindo onde eu andava, para não levar uma queda vergonhosa em uma hora dessas. Os garotos haviam ido dar um passeio em um barco no rio sena, não muito longe de onde estamos agora, mas eu não sabia muito bem para que lado ficava, enquanto Louis continuava a me puxar para mais longe de onde estávamos antes.

Chegamos em uma ponte grande e meu coração dava para ser sentido batendo contra meus órgãos, quase com violência, enquanto minha pulsação era facilmente reconhecida contra os pulsos de Louis. Estávamos na _Lock_ _Bridge_... A ponte do cadeado. Eu já ouvira falar sobre essa ponte porque ela é famosíssima, e já fiz um trabalho, talvez em alguma série antes do ensino médio.

As pessoas costumam vir aqui com seus parceiros e um cadeado, travando o cadeado nas grades da ponte e jogando a chave dele no Rio Sena, simbolizando você estar "trancado" com essa pessoa por toda a sua vida, considerando meio impossível achar a chave novamente.

\- Louis? - Perguntei, totalmente nas nuvens, enquanto ele me puxava devagar pela ponte, passando por vários casais e algumas crianças ao longo dela.

Eu estava focando em nossas mãos entrelaçadas e como a dele é sempre pequena, mas está sempre com o aperto firme contra a minha gigante. Como seus dedos se moldavam, como pequenas esculturas feitas embutidas, contra os meus dedos mais longos. Como o vento tocava seu braço e ele se arrepiava instantaneamente, a pele ficando áspera por alguns segundos e voltando ao normal depois. Era lindo, e eu estava concentrado em não parar de olhar para evitar que eu desmaiasse.

\- Tudo bem, eu trouxe algo para nós. - Ele disse, pondo os dedos no bolso detrás da calça e vasculhando o local, alguns segundos antes de tirar de lá uma caixinha com uma chave preta pequena, grudada na tampa.

Meus olhos arregalaram assim que viram a tampa subir e um cadeado vermelho aparecer lá dentro, com _'Partners in Crime For Life ( i lock you ) H + L 2012'_ gravados no objeto. Levei os dedos até ele e pisquei, para tirar as lágrimas de minha visão, enquanto o cadeado ficava mais real entre minha mão.

\- Oh meu Deus. - Sussurrei, enquanto passava meu polegar nas letras H e L. - Louis, você comprou isso quando? Oh meu Deus, oh meu DEUS!

Louis deu uma risada e tirou a chave da tampa, para abrir o cadeado.

\- Eu mandei fazer assim que você aceitou vir para cá comigo. - Ele disse, em meio a risadas, porque eu continuava a repetir 'Oh Meu Deus'.

Agora, o cadeado estava aberto entre meus dedos, e a chave nas mãos de Louis.

\- Sabe no Pokémon? Que ele fala "Pikachu, eu escolho você! " - Ele perguntou, ainda dando risadas altas, e dessa vez eu tive que parar de choramingar o nome de Deus em vão e dar uma risada junto. - Então, eu vou fazer tipo isso... "Harold, eu escolho você! ".

Ai meu senhor...

\- Meu Deus, porque eu ainda namoro você mesmo? - Perguntei, dando risadas tão altas que meu estomago revirava, e as pessoas olhavam curiosas para o casal gay rindo como hienas no meio da ponte. - Pikaachuuu!

Louis parou de rir e me olhou sério, franzindo a testa e me lançando um olhar desapontado.

\- Você estragou o clima de romance no meio da ponte, falando 'Pikachu'. Poxa, Harold, eu faço uma surpresa fofa e você vem com essa conversa de imitar o Pikachu. Insensível.

Revirei os olhos, e alguns segundos se passaram antes de ambos voltarmos a rir como loucos, tapando a boca com as duas mãos, enquanto o corpo chacoalhava. Puxei Louis para um beijo e ele sorriu contra meus lábios, me abraçando de volta.

\- Somos parceiros no crime, para toda a vida. - Respondi a frase do cadeado, e ele deu um sorriso maior ainda.

\- Eu quero ser trancado com você para sempre, _noivo._ \- Ele disse, sorrindo e beijando minha bochecha.

Ele, então, me mostrou um pequeno cantinho, onde não tinha um cadeado já que a ponte inteira estava _lotada_ de cadeados e eu fui até o local, sorrindo e beijando Louis uma última vez antes de fechar o cadeado na grade. Ele sorriu, erguendo a chave e plantando um pequeno beijo nela, antes de segurar em minha mão e jogá-la pela ponte, até que ela estivesse mergulhando nas águas do rio sena.

\- Estamos trancados, Tomlinson. Agora não tem volta. - Falei, em um tom divertido, e ele deu uma risada.

\- Hey - Ele chamou, se virando para mim e me puxando para um abraço, beijando minha orelha antes de começar a falar. - Vou primeiro te agradecer. Por estar aqui e por seu meu. Eu era alguém que nem dormia direito, que não fazia questão de comer, que chorava por coisas bobas, que se irritava por tudo e todos, que não sabia amar ninguém e achava que não merecia o amor. Você me provou o contrário de tudo isso, Harry. Você me fez pensar em tudo diferente e em tão pouco tempo. Eu te vi depois da perda de Nick na casa do seu pai, eu vi como você ficou destruído e eu só conseguia pensar em como éramos parecidos, mas nunca pensei que ajudaríamos um ao outro a curar tudo isso. Eu nunca pensei que eu sentiria algo tão forte pelo irmão do meu melhor amigo. Pelo garoto que namorava o melhor nadador, e melhor jogador de futebol, da cidade. Eu nunca achei que eu fosse ser algo importante para você. Mas o destino gosta de brincar e aqui estamos, eu sussurrando no seu ouvido e sentindo seu coração bater forte contra o meu, somente por não conseguir olhar nos seus olhos, mas eu tinha que escolher entre falar dessa forma ou não falar, e ficar somente chorando e olhando nos seus olhos. Eu preciso que você saiba que eu amo cada parte sua, Harry. Eu amo seu sorriso, eu amo suas bochechas, seus lábios, seu queixo... Eu amo seu pescoço, amo seu estomago, amo sua linha V, amo suas coxas, suas pernas inteiras e seus pés incrivelmente grandes, amo suas mãos que cobrem minhas bochechas inteiras. Eu amo seus olhos, principalmente como eles estão azuis em um dia, e no outro já estão esverdeados. Eu amo seu sorriso, amo seus bíceps, amo seus dedos, eu amo sua bunda, amo seu peitoral, amo sua risada, amo seu olhar do tipo Pare-De-Me-Fazer-Vergonha, ou o Hoje-Eu-Só-Preciso-Ser-Beijado, ou até o Sai-De-Perto-De-Mim-Tô-Sem-Paciência. Amo seu gosto musical, amo sua voz. Amo como você é todo tortinho e desengonçado, amo quando você para com as pernas tortinhas. Eu amo você, cada qualidade, tanto externa quando mental, amo cada detalhe maravilhoso que você carrega. Eu amo a forma como você me faz sentir e ver as coisas. Eu amo você. E eu quero que você se ame, e se ame de verdade, para que eu possa fazer o mesmo. Eu quero você para sempre, Hazzy, quero você e todas essas qualidades ao meu lado.

\- Lou...

\- Eu quero morar com você, terminar a faculdade, depois eu quero ser seu marido, eu quero adotar bebês, quero construir uma família. Eu quero você.

\- Eu posso facilmente te definir agora. - Falei, com um sorriso gigante no rosto, enquanto o abraçava mais forte e beijava seus lábios quase com força.

\- Pode? Defina, então...

\- Me ajudou a superar todos os meus medos, me ajudou a ver a vida de uma perspectiva diferente. Me ensinou a viver de uma forma melhor, também me ensinou a não desistir do valor real da vida, por mais difíceis que as coisas estejam. Me ensinou a amar novamente... Me achou perdido em insegurança... Me mostrou que tudo na vida tem um significado e um porquê, que nada é por acaso. Eu te defino sim, _você é minha cura pessoal, Louis._

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo, personal healing. - Falei, sorrindo, e beijando seus lábios como se fosse a primeira vez.

 


	42. Epilogue

Os olhos verdes de Harry estavam fixos no teto por talvez duas horas somente olhando para o teto iluminado pela luz de algum poste lá fora, mas ele não conseguia somente fechá-los e ir dormir. Ele somente não conseguia.

Louis estava ao lado dele, jogado de qualquer jeito com as pernas curtas entrelaçadas nas longas de Harry enquanto sua respiração pesada preenchia o quarto.

Harry iria _casar_ em algumas _horas_. Com _Louis_. _Harry iria casar em algumas horas com Louis!_

A ideia parecia mais real quando ele pedira Louis em casamento um ano e meio atrás em Paris. Agora Harry não conseguia colocar realidade em nada, esperando fechar os olhos e voltar para a sua vida dois anos atrás quando ele era um pedaço de nada. Quase parte do vento.

Mas mesmo assim seus olhos cansados fecharam para iluminar sua mente com flashbacks do dia em que ele se mudara oficialmente para casa de seu noivo. A memória era forte e Harry achava ser devido ao tamanho de sua felicidade aquele dia então ele somente deixou sua mente voltar àqueles dias.

**x**

_\- Harry! Você pegou a caixinha no banco da frente no carro? Ela é uma das suas! - Harry ouvira Louis gritar de dentro do apartamento enquanto subia com uma caixa de papelão pequena com todas as suas bandanas, headbands, seus anéis e diversos cordões._

_\- É essa? - Harry indagou ao chegar na sala aconchegante que agora era dele e de Louis._

_\- Yep. - Louis respondeu com um sorriso enorme, tirando alguns porta-retratos de outra caixa e colocando no hacker claro que comportava a televisão. - Leve para o quarto._

_Harry logo achara um local para aquelas coisas dentro do guarda-roupa que Louis escolhera por ter um espelho enorme que cobria as duas portas inteiras. Ele era realmente bonito e Harry conseguia ver o quarto inteiro por ele._

_Seus olhos vagaram pelo quarto médio com a cama grande de lençóis escuros que agora era a cama dele e de seu noivo. Styles não cansava de lembrar a si mesmo disso. Em ambos os lados da cama tinham pequenas mesas de cabeceira com um abajur e um porta-retratos com fotos da viagem de Paris quase dois anos atrás, mas do lado de Louis tinha um despertador bonito que estava do seu lado justamente porque Harry tem o péssimo hábito de desligar o despertador e voltar a dormir._

_Harry continuou a olhar o quarto, observando como as fotos dele e do noivo ficaram lindas nas paredes, cobrindo algumas partes do local. Louis colocara um pequeno sofá no canto da sala, Harry tinha algumas ideias sobre a sua utilidade, mas ficou calado e aceitou de bom grado deixá-lo ali já que deixara o quarto bonito. O hacker com a televisão e mais algumas fotos de Liam, Niall e Zayn também tinha cores claras e Harry adorava como tudo ficava maior com a escolha de cores._

_Styles saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha, olhando a cozinha americana dar um ar diferente no apartamento, deixando-o mais moderno. A mesa de jantar ficava ao lado da sala e tinha uma pequena janela na cozinha que dava para ver a tal mesa e boa parte da sala. Harry conseguia imaginar ele cozinhando e passando o prato principal por aquela janela enquanto seu noivo colocava na mesa e servia aos amigos. Harry conseguia pensar em tudo enquanto olhava todos os cantos. Ele conseguia imaginar momentos futuros em todos os lugares._

_E isso o fazia extremamente feliz._

_Feliz, mesmo._

_Ele viu pela pequena janela da cozinha quando Louis voltou para o apartamento com uma última caixa e olhou em volta até achar o mais velho encarando-o. Harry não disse nada enquanto saía da cozinha e ia em direção ao noivo, esperando que ele colocasse o box em cima do largo sofá da pequena sala. Assim que Tomlinson o fez, Harry aproximou e passou os braços pela cintura do mais novo._

_Louis se surpreendeu, mas não recuou e deixou o noivo tomar posse de si com uma facilidade extrema, feliz ao perceber como Harry era necessitado. Sempre fora. Então quando Styles começou a beijá-lo com uma vontade enorme, Louis somente sorriu e deixou ser._

_Styles tentou empurrar Louis para o sofá, mas o mais novo tratou de colocar as mãos na bunda de Harry e puxá-lo para prender as coxas em seu quadril. Logo ambos estavam no quarto, Louis já tratava de murmurar como o noivo é lindo e o fazia bem. Mas Harry já sabia disso, e Harry queria que Tomlinson falasse coisas sujas enquanto o fazia sentir todo esse amor. Sua mente só processava a excitação que ele sentia por toda sua nova vida, seu novo apartamento, seu novo quarto, sua nova cama e seu noivo que com um tempo viraria seu marido. Tudo soava surreal e_ mágico _._

_Essas condições novas levavam Harry a um tipo de felicidade estupenda que apertava seu peito e o fazia parecer prestes a estourar. Felicidade transformada em excitação pura enquanto sentia as mãos do seu babe alisarem a pele de suas costas até estarem puxando delicadamente a camisa de Harry por sua cabeça. Ele assistia curioso o menor ir até a cama enquanto arrancava a própria camisa, sentando no meio dela com as pernas esticadas e sinalizando para Harry tirar o resto da roupa._

_E Harry o fez._

_Não importa o que Louis pedisse, Harry faria._

_Styles deixou seu jeans apertado no chão e foi sentar com as pernas nas laterais do corpo de Louis, deixando o mais novo fazer o que quisesse agora. E Tomlinson aproveitou a oportunidade, passando o nariz devagar por sua bochecha, descendo até seu maxilar onde começou com os beijos curtos e molhados em direção à clavícula de Harry._

_Harry sentia o cinto da calça de Louis tocar seu pênis que começava a ocupar espaço maior na cueca boxer apertada de cor preta que Harry usava. Harry gostava da sensação somente por ser_ algo _. Louis então começou a sussurrar para o noivo o quão boa e cheirosa a pele dele era, começou a aumentar a velocidade e força do beijo até eles virarem chupões na clavícula alva de Harry._

_Os minutos se passavam e Styles conseguia um pouco de alivio se impulsionando contra o cinto e o cós do jeans de Louis, mas ele **ainda** não havia implorado por mais. Sua mente estava mergulhada no quão bom eram os lábios do babe em sua pele, de como Louis era maravilhoso e somente dele. Ele pensava vez ou outra que aqueles lábios só beijariam ele por toda a sua vida, que ninguém mais teria o privilégio de sentir a maciez dos lábios finos de Louis. Somente ele. Ele. Ele e Ele._

_A medida que Louis aumentava a força de seus chupões e mordidinhas, Harry aumentava a fricção quase inexistente contra a calça do mais novo. Harry só queria sentir qualquer coisa contra seu membro latejante, agora totalmente ereto e implorando por toques._

_Louis não demorou muito para colocar a mão em cima da ereção visível de Harry, apalpando o local como se estivesse à procura de algo. E ele de fato estava. Os testículos de Harry. Foi então que o quarto começou a ficar incrivelmente quente e os gemidos contidos de Harry foram escapando dificultosamente, mas porra isso é muito gostoso._

_As paredes pareciam se fechar a medida que Harry ia percebendo a mudança de iluminação e culpava suas pupilas dilatando de prazer e com todas as vezes que seus olhos fechavam com força por segundos. Louis apesar disso não se satisfez e logo o corpo de seu noivo estava sendo erguido de seu colo para a boxer poder ser jogada longe e o membro de Harry tocar seu próprio estômago com a extrema excitação. Ele não deixou Louis tocá-lo e ao invés disso enrolou os braços em seu pescoço e juntou seus lábios, começando uma fricção gostosa contra o corpo do menor._

_Harry estava febril. Totalmente febril. Sua testa começava a suar e ele começava a morder sem controle os lábios de Louis que segurava sua bunda para ajudá-lo com os movimentos. Styles sabia que o mais novo estava fazendo isso só porque seus glúteos roçavam em sua ereção, caso o contrário Harry já estaria sendo fodido porque ele reconhece que seu pequeno era apressado, e não pensaria muito em provocá-lo antes de penetrar Styles com força caso não estivesse tendo nenhum tipo de prazer. Harry sabia que Louis no sexo conseguia ser alguém egoísta quando queria. Por várias vezes Styles fora proibido de gozar antes que seu_ daddy _deixasse, e por várias outras Tomlinson se aliviara e deixara o noivo implorando por isso. Harry não se importou com nenhuma das vezes. Ele gostara. De todas._

_\- Baby. - Louis chamou e os olhos verdes logo estavam abertos e focalizados nos azuis em um tom absurdamente mais escuro do que o azul claro que costuma ser. Harry choramingou com o som da voz grossa e mudada, mas não se importou nem sequer minimamente por ter gemido contra o rosto de Louis. - Você tirar o jeans do daddy?_

_Ele não pensara nem uma única vez antes de descer os dedos trêmulos até os botões de Louis, gemendo palavrões o pequeno percurso inteiro por simplesmente_ amar _o kink que Louis mantinha chamando-o de baby e se denominando-se Daddy, as vezes o maior corava pensando nisso em outras horas, mas nunca se arrependera. Harry nunca reclamou, porque porra ele nunca havia presenciado e participado de algo tão gostoso como isso. Harry seria o baby de Louis para sempre se ele quisesse. Harry chamaria Louis de daddy para sempre, ele só precisava ser mandado. Isso chegava a revirar dolorosamente o estômago de Styles que nem se importava se era mais velho enquanto quase quebrava um dedo tentando baixar o zíper de Louis._

 _Assim que os jeans escuros de Tomlinson estavam no chão e sua boxer tomara o mesmo rumo, Harry só se importou em baixar o corpo até estar deitado na cama e de frente para a ereção de Louis. Sem pensar em mais nada, Styles logo colocou o membro de seu noivo inteiro na boca, usando saliva para cobrir toda a extensão enquanto ouvia os gemidos estrangulados e maravilhosos que seu_ daddy _fazia. Ele sentiu perfeitamente o lençol ser puxado com força quando sugou as próprias bochechas, deixando-as roçarem quentes nas laterais do membro do namorado. Louis não sabia o que fazer, somente gemer que seu bebê era extremamente bom para ele e vez ou outra soltar um palavrão estrangulado. Os cabelos de Styles foram puxados por algumas vezes, forçando-o a aumentar a velocidade e afundar mais até ter a glande socando contra sua garganta._

_\- Hazzy... E-eu te amo. Oh... Isso é tão bom baby, eu amo tanto você assim..._

_Harry tentou dar um sorriso satisfeito, mas novamente a glande de Louis tocou sua garganta e ele engasgou antes de sentir o membro sair de sua boca. Não deu tempo nem de processar nada e quando Harry voltou a pensar e agir direito, Louis já estava com os dedos cobertos de lubrificante roçando sua entrada enquanto apoiava o corpo de Harry erguido em sua mão livre._

_Styles então tornou-se uma pequena bagunça de gemidos ao sentir as digitais de Louis pressionarem sua entrada com delicadeza, fazendo círculos no local enquanto o dedo afundava mais dentro do mais velho. Harry então começou a gemer com mais frequência, empurrando-se contra do dedo de Louis e deixando o mais novo cada vez mais excitado com suas ações._

_Tomlinson logo estava estocando três de seus dedos dentro de Harry e recebendo gemidos baixos, mas que preenchiam o local inteiro. Não demorou muito até o mais velho sentir aquela pontada no estômago que já era familiar, quase chegando a cavalgar nos dedos de Louis e jogar a cabeça para trás até sentir os beijos molhados do noivo por todo seu pescoço. Styles conseguia sentir seu membro doer e latejar de uma forma tão clara quanto a água, e sabia que o de Louis estava igual._

_Tudo para Louis parecia um borrão e isso era visível somente a julgar como seu corpo começava a ter espasmos sob o corpo de Harry. Não demorou muito mais do que isso até Styles estar com a entrada sendo invadida pelo membro ereto e grosso do noivo, o medo de desmaiar de prazer à essa altura já estava maior do que a vontade de continuar sendo provocado, e ele conseguia perfeitamente ver como Louis estava tremendo._

_O mais velho não perdeu tempo até juntar seu corpo ao do mais novo e começar os movimentos lentos, sabendo que ele estava sendo observado por trás com ajuda do grande espelho do guarda-roupa. E isso só melhorava tudo, seus pensamentos sendo levados à como ele provavelmente está exposto com Louis observando seus ombros largos e seu pênis afundar dentro de Harry. Tudo era excitante demais,_ gostoso _demais para ambos que logo começavam a tornar o sexo algo apressado e extremamente quente._

_Harry não media esforços para subir e descer o corpo na extensão de Louis que segurava seu rosto para ver sua expressão o tempo inteiro, os olhos azuis presos nos verdes enquanto os gemidos pareciam algo compartilhado. Sussurros e permissões eram trocados o tempo todo, Louis temendo estar sendo demais para Harry, ou perguntando se o mais velho estava cansado. A posição não mudou, e eles ficaram daquele mesmo jeito quase abraçados um ao outro, gostando da forma como conseguiam ficar frente à frente enquanto Styles afundava no pênis do namorado que tinha visão privilegiada para onde quer que ele estivesse olhando, devorando Harry em todos os sentidos possíveis com os olhos grudados por hora no espelho e por hora na visão real._

_Com um movimento rápido Louis tirou Harry de cima de seu corpo e o virou até Styles estar com as costas prensadas contra o peitoral do mais novo, novamente afundando em toda sua extensão. Desta vez Harry não fechou os olhos ou sequer tentou virar para beijar a bochecha do noivo que roçava contra a sua. Ele somente olhou para frente. Olhou o casal em sua frente e aquilo definitivamente era uma das cenas mais intimas que ambos já viram, sem palavras para sequer pensar em como descrever ao ver o reflexo no espelho. Lá estava ele afundando o corpo contra o pênis do namorado, o cabelo bagunçado caindo pelas laterais de seu rosto e pelo ombro de Louis, as bochechas em um tom profundo de vermelho, os lábios rosados entreabertos para os gemidos conseguirem sair de forma livre e o corpo totalmente entregue ao parceiro, subindo e descendo em uma velocidade estranhamente prazerosa. Harry não duraria, ele nem sequer sabia explicar como ainda não havia gozado._

_\- Oh meu..._

_\- Porra!_

_Louis chegou ao ápice primeiro, os dedos cravando na cintura de Harry, forçando-o a ir mais rápido e rebolar a entrada contra seu membro enquanto o noivo quase chegava quase chorar sentindo a entrada apertar extremamente quente e melada de gozo contra o pênis de Tomlinson, que não parara de fode-lo até que seu próprio orgasmo estivesse descendo extremamente por suas costas até o corpo inteiro._

_Louis caíra de lado na cama e deixara Harry deitar em cima dele, permitindo o noivo olhar para o espelho e ver os dois ali. Vermelhos. Suados. Satisfeitos. Sorridentes. Felizes._

_E eles ficaram ali, olhando para o casal no espelho e percebendo como ambos haviam mudado, para melhor, graças um ao outro. E antes que Harry percebesse, ele adormecera em cima do noivo na cama nova e grande enquanto ouvia a voz maravilhosa cantarolando alguma música do Take That para ele._

_Na manhã seguinte, Louis e Harry foram acordados por vozes e risadas na sala, fazendo ambos pularem e correrem para o banheiro antes que as brincadeirinhas sexuais fossem o alvo das conversas por toda a eternidade. Harry sentara na tampa do vaso e assistira Louis se barbear enquanto escovava os dentes, tomando banho rápido antes de ir cumprimentar os amigos na sala._

_Styles parou alguns segundos na porta do quarto, observando Louis falar com os garotos com os cabelos molhados, ganhando diversos apelidos novos como ' homem de família ', ' homem da casa ', ' homenzinho ',mas o que mais chamava atenção de Harry era o ' noivo ' já que a parte do_ homenzinho _Styles às vezes discordava. Mas a relação deles é algo tão engraçado que o "homenzinho" da relação varia a cada dia, e Harry não podia reclamar dessa vez já que havia sido fodido boa parte da noite_ _e naquele dia Louis de fato_ era _o homenzinho._

_Harry não se importava. Ele só se importava em como as palavras **nossa casa** saindo como um tipo de prece dos lábios de Louis. Isso é o que importava, e ele não ligava para mais nada._

**x**

Harry abriu novamente os olhos e suspirou contente, lembrando-se de como a primeira manhã em seu novo apartamento com Louis havia sido extremamente agradável, e como ele se surpreendera quando Anne apareceu na porta juntamente com Robin para deixar um presente aos noivos, passando boa parte da tarde no novo sofá de Harry e de Louis, sem sequer dirigir palavras ruins a ninguém. Ambos sabiam que para isso ela se esforçara, e isso já era bom o suficiente.

Styles também se lembra de como os primeiros dias com Barbie foram difíceis, e de como ele costumava conversar sozinho com Larry sobre ensinar o gatinho a bater no outro pobre animal que Louis morria de ciúmes. E morre até hoje. Barbie continua sendo o xodó da casa, a garota do papai que ignora Harry na mesma facilidade que ignora Larry.

Os garotos eram algo diferente. Eles tocavam e brincavam com a gata quando e onde quisessem se estivessem com algum tipo de comida para ela e Harry sabia que havia levado para o lado pessoal, mas ele não ligava enquanto fazia planos diabólicos envolvendo mortes de gatinhos algumas vezes por dia.

\- Amor? - A voz rouca de Louis soou pelo quarto despertando Harry que tremeu levemente com o susto, respirando fundo antes de virar para seu garoto de olhos azuis.

\- Hum?

\- Não consegue dormir? - Louis perguntou se aproximando o deitando a cabeça no peitoral de Styles e passando os braços por seus quadris.

\- Eu só estava pensando... - Ele divagou enquanto acariciava o cabelo castanho de Louis que caía por seu peitoral.

\- No que? - Louis indagou com a voz denunciando ele estar prestes à dormir novamente.

\- Em nós. - Harry respondeu sentindo seu corpo começar a relaxar com o calor de Louis sobre ele e os dedos mexendo devagar contra suas mechas.

\- Em nós? O que sobre nós?

\- Sobre como éramos dois anos atrás e como somos agora... - Styles disse fechando os olhos e soltando um bocejo alto, encolhendo-se mais na cama e trazendo Louis consigo.

\- As noites podem ser consideradas a melhor parte. - Tomlinson continuou com a voz cansada e grogue, mas Harry conseguia perceber a pontada de graça ali. - Não faço ideia de como é ficar com sono acumulado de semanas já que eu agora durmo bem todos os dias. Graças a você.

\- Uhum... - Harry agora começou a sentir o sono acertar-lhe em cheio e logo sua boca e suas pupilas pareciam pesar quilos.

\- Você me acordou e agora vai me deixar falando sozinho? - O mais novo perguntou sorrindo e beijando o peitoral do futuro marido com ternura antes de sentir a pele vibrar sob seus lábios.

\- Uhum... - Harry voltou a falar e Louis deu uma risadinha antes de voltar a fechar os olhos e suspirar contra a pele cheirosa.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu também. - Ele confirmou antes de finalmente conseguir fechar os olhos e dormir de verdade, sem flashbacks desta vez.

**x**

Louis ouvia as conversas na sala e ouvia os gritinhos felizes de Penny, e Rose que eram amigas de Anne, também gritando. Ele ouvia todos os murmúrios felizes e elogios às roupas, mas isso não melhorava em nada suas condições. Ele estava enlouquecendo.

Agora Tomlinson sabia perfeitamente o que Styles estava sentindo quando o acordara sem querer em plenas três horas da manhã. Ele agora entendia claramente o que o noivo sentia, porque sua certeza era absoluta quanto ao sentimento ser igual.

Ele estava de verdade enlouquecendo. Louis estava indo _casar_ com Harryem menos de meia hora e nem sequer saíra do quarto para cumprimentar as pessoas. Ele só queria ficar ali e chorar de felicidade de medo. E se ele não fosse um marido bom? E se Harry percebesse que talvez tenha feito uma burrice na vida? E se....

\- Sunshine. - Ele ouviu a voz doce de alguém que ele reconheceria até debaixo da água e rapidamente tentou se recompor para não demonstrar o quão inseguro ele estava.

Zayn fechou a porta rapidamente e as conversas voltaram a ser um tipo de som ao fundo. Tomlinson não levantou o olhar e continuou a mexer nos próprios dedos sentado na beirinha da cama no lado do Harry.

\- Porque você está chorando, babe? - Zayn perguntou puxando o amigo da cama e abraçando-o sem sequer esperar a resposta. Louis nem havia se dado conta de que estava mesmo chorando até deixar um soluço estrangulado soar no local.

\- Eu não s-sei! - Ele disse sincero, jogando o peso no cunhado e respirando fundo para que ninguém ouvisse seu choro ridículo e sem noção.

\- Hey noiva, seu futuro marido está a pessoa mais linda do mundo já te esperando e você está ainda sem a gravata e chorando sozinho aqui? - Zayn brincou passando a mão nas bochechas de Louis até que elas estivessem secas e vermelhas. - O que houve, Lou?

\- Oh Zayn... Eu estou realizando algo que eu nem sabia que era meu sonho até estar aqui. Estamos juntos faz quase dois anos, noivos e morando juntos por um ano e meio, mas aqui estou eu chorando como se uma união em um papel fosse mudar algo. E então eu percebo que vai _sim_ mudar em algo. Em _tudo_. Ele vai ter meu nome no dele, ele vai me chamar de _marido_ , ele vai ver minha cara amassada todos os dias de manhã e vai poder ter certeza que vai ver isso para toda a vida dele. Vamos nos formar em pouco tempo. E vamos começar a conversar sério sobre família e adotar bebês. Isso é um grande passo Zayn. Isso é um passo enorme que estamos dando e eu só quero chorar. Me deixe chorar.

Malik assentiu ainda passando os polegares nas bochechas vermelhas do cunhado que falava e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Zayn não ligava e por isso deixou o melhor amigo chorar por mais alguns minutos antes de falar.

\- Harry quer isso mais do que qualquer um e tanto quanto você. Ele não teria pedido você em casamento no meio de uma rua na França lotada de pessoas gritando feliz ano novo um ano atrás se ele não quisesse. Ele não teria levado nós para jantar em um dos restaurantes mais caros de Paris para fazer você levantar no meio de todo mundo e quase rasgar a própria bochecha dizendo que você era oficialmente o noivo dele e que vocês iriam morar juntos. Louis, você estava lá e bem perto dele, você conseguia ver como ele estava fodidamente lindo e orgulhoso de poder te chamar daquela forma. Porque essa insegurança babe? Seca esse rosto e se recompõe para aceitar Harry de todas as formas possíveis porque ele está lá esperando enquanto você está aqui chorando.

Louis não precisava falar nada. Zayn não esperava que ele o fizesse, então os dois ficaram trocando sorrisos enquanto Malik arrumava sua gravata do smoking preto com colete branco que ele e os garotos haviam adorado. Louis estava lindo. Seu corpo inteiro, principalmente coxas e bíceps moldando-se tentadoramente em suas vestes, o cabelo liso e com a franja caída por boa parte de seu rosto mas sem cair nos olhos devido ao spray irritante que Liam e Zayn ficaram quase chorando para que ele permitisse colocar em suas mechas. Louis estava lindo. E Louis estava lindo para _Harry._

Com um último suspiro ele olhou para Zayn e deu um beijo em sua testa, indo até a orelha do cunhado e plantando um beijo lá antes de sussurrar.

\- Eu te amo com todo meu coração e mente, Zayn. Parece que o destino queria de verdade que fossemos da mesma família. - Louis disse antes de deixar a cabeça encaixar no ombro do cunhado.

\- Hey nojentos, estão fazendo reuniãozinha melosa e nem chamam os amigos?! - A voz de Niall soou no quarto e logo mais um par de abraços estavam em suas costas, vindo em seguida um maior acolher todos os corpos juntos.

\- Obrigado por tudo, meninos. Vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém poderia sequer pensar em ter. Eu sem vocês não estaria nem aqui para contar história. - Tomlinson falou com a voz embargada e os amigos deram risadas de compaixão antes de voltarem com o abraço. - E eu vou casar, caralho.

\- Eu sei que você vai. Eu ajudei seu noivo a colocar o smoking e aqui entre nós, se ele não estivesse perto de casar... Eu pegava. - Liam brincou beijando a testa de Louis e ganhando um palavrão e uma resposta esperta em troca.

\- Você não pensa em ir à merda? – Louis disse dando um empurrão de brincadeira no amigo e Niall riu, abraçando ao namorado e olhando para Tomlinson com um sorriso largo.

\- Acho que eu nunca vi o Harry tão bonito em toda minha vida. – Horan disse e o coração de Louis começara a bater tão rápido que ele se bateu mentalmente por achar que sua frequência cardíaca não poderia aumentar, dois minutos atrás.

\- Ele fica bem diferente sem aquelas camisas estranhas, isso temos todos que admitir.

\- Não chamem as camisas dele de estranhas! - Tomlinson dessa vez bateu mesmo contra a própria testa e xingou os amigos por estarem fazendo tudo fica mais difícil. – Acho que eu vou morrer, vocês estavam na tentativa de me ajudar? Não deu certo.

Os garotos deram risadas altas que foram interrompidas por batidas tímidas na porta.

\- Posso entrar? - A voz delicada de Anne soou e Louis conseguira sentir o sangue de seu corpo começar a ser drenado e os batimentos de seu coração viraram uma pequena bagunça.

Os garotos disseram que esperariam na sala e abraçaram Tomlinson uma última vez antes de deixa-lo com Anne. Às sós.

Louis e Anne começaram a se entender melhor e até conversar quando Harry dava um jeito de sair da conversa, mas Louis ainda temia a sogra preferir que o filho estivesse com alguém mais parecido com o falecido Nick. Isso deixara Louis com medo de tentar qualquer tipo de contato maior com ela e durante todo o tempo com Harry ele havia tomado boa distância da mulher. Apesar disso Robin havia virado um grande amigo e uma figura paterna para Louis juntamente com Des. Robin entendia Louis e sabia como a personalidade do garoto funciona. E Tomlinson ama isso, então sempre que conseguia Robin e ele conversavam por horas no sofá da sala com cervejas na mão e um jogo de futebol qualquer na televisão.

\- Louis. - Anne chamou com um suspiro e Louis percebeu ainda ter algumas lágrimas secando em seu rosto, chegando até seu queixo então ele tratou de passar a mão rapidamente nelas.

\- Eu estou de verdade bastante feliz por você estar aqui Anne. E ter trago suas amigas para tentar arrumar aqueles ogros. - Louis brincou e a mulher não conseguiu segurar o sorriso enquanto se aproximava.

\- Você estava chorando?

\- Não. Eu costumo ficar vermelho quando fico com vergonha e...

\- Você estava chorando. - Ela decretou e Tomlinson suspirou, assentindo e olhando para baixo com as bochechas começando a queimar e então um silêncio se instalou no local.

Silencio é um som assustador.

Louis não conseguia nem respirar direito com vergonha de sair como um barulho alto e irritante, mas logo ele nem fazia questão de tentar por sentir braços finos enrolarem em seu corpo.

Anne estava o abraçando.

Anne estava _mesmo_ o abraçando.

Isso fez os olhos de Louis fecharem com força enquanto ele sentia o aconchego que o local emanava, esquecendo de tudo de ruim que Anne já fez e deixando sua gratidão por ela ter posto Harry no mundo transparecer como as águas caribenhas. Louis não guardava mágoas de ninguém, muito menos de Anne, e ele sabia que ela estava tentando o melhor dela para aceitá-lo.

\- Queria te falar algumas coisas antes de irmos. - Ela disse suavemente e Louis assentiu, tentando se afastar, mas ganhando um aperto firme de Anne. Talvez ela quisesse ficar abraçada ou talvez ela só não quisesse ter que encarar os olhos de Louis. - Queria te pedir algo que eu nunca tive coragem, Louis. _Perdão._ Perdão por ter te chamado de coisas ruins, perdão por achar que você machucaria meu filho, perdão por ter ameaçado ele com remédios a ficar longe de você, por fazer a vida de vocês mais difícil, por todas as minhas bobagens dirigidas, todas as vezes que eu chamei você e os garotos de marginais. Por fazer Harry passar alguns dias lá em casa longe de você só porque eu queria ver se ele teria saudades e voltaria. Eu estou bem melhor agora com relação a tudo meu querido. Robin está me ajudando. Da mesma forma como você ajudou meu filho de formas incríveis que eu nunca serei capaz de agradecer o suficiente. Eu gostava de Nicholas, eu o vi se tornar um homem bom e quando ele se foi eu me revoltei com a vida e toda sua injustiça, mas acho que estou começando a entender as palavras _tudo na vida tem um motivo_ que Harry vive falando. Me perdoa por tudo Louis. Isso é sincero. E eu também estou sendo sincera quando te digo que será um prazer vê-lo se tornar da família, e que mesmo não estando aqui eu tenho certeza que sua mãe está olhando orgulhosa para você. _Eu_ estou orgulhosa.

E então Louis desabou em lágrimas contidas e gordas que começaram a melar suas bochechas novamente. Anne sorriu e passou a mão no local assim como Zayn fizera, deixando Louis continuar a chorar com as palavras que ele de verdade achara que nunca viria a ouvir.

\- Não tem nada para ser perdoado Anne. - Ele choramingou e ela deu uma risada aliviada, puxando o futuro genro para os braços enquanto ele mexia em alguns fios de cabelo dela. - Muito obrigado por isso. Muito obrigado por _ele_.

\- Seja agradecido colocando um anel no dedo de meu filho, vamos. Não quero mais ver esses incríveis olhos azuis chorando, por mais bonito que a cor fique. Talvez seja esse o motivo de Harry gostar tanto de te fazer cócegas até que chore, fica parecendo uma miragem.

Louis se recompôs e arrumou o smoking no corpo antes de sair do quarto e cumprimentar as amigas enfermeiras de Anne que arrumaram os garotos. Todos estavam deslumbrantes esperando por ele sentados no sofá do apartamento deles. Louis conseguia ver Larry ainda pequeno enterrado no colo de Liam e Barbie estava ao lado de Zayn.

Louis desviou o olhar para as mãos entrelaçadas de Niall e Liam. Ele queria esse futuro para os amigos também, e agora parecia querer mais ainda porque seria lindo ver Liam suando e respirando com dificuldade por conta do noivo maravilhoso esperando ele. Os dois haviam mudado bastante e Niall agora se tornara alguém responsável, assim como Liam que aprendera a ser inconsequente e consegue comer panquecas quentes sem queimar a boca. A relação dos dois nunca tivera uma briga grande e isso poderia dar todos os créditos a Liam e sua paciência com Niall que conseguia ser alguém totalmente irritante quando queria. Louis amava a relação dos dois, amava como era calma e baseada no amor e sua forma mais bruta, como os dois pareciam ser exatamente o que o outro precisa. Louis também tem alguém assim então saber que os amigos conseguiram era algo muito bom.

Zayn também continuava muito bem com Perrie. Ela era uma menina maravilhosa e trabalha com Louis no jornal, editando a maioria de seus textos para a coluna. Perrie era o controle de Zayn para tudo, era aquela que dizia a hora de parar e além de Louis era a única pessoa que Malik escutava. Ela era uma versão feminina do namorado e o amor dos dois era algo humano e cheio de altos e baixos. Era bom de ver, e divertido de interagir. Era algo como uma montanha-russa e Perrie sabia exatamente o que fazer com Zayn quando ele ultrapassava algum limite ou falava algo indevido. Os dois formavam um casal bonito e Louis tinha orgulho do melhor amigo por ter achado alguém especial.

Tomlinson respirou fundo e sorriu, soltando o ar divertido antes de falar determinado para as pessoas presentes na sala.

\- Eu estou pronto.

**x**

O coração de Harry tinha a pulsação tão forte que suas palmas além de suarem ainda tremiam. Niall entrou primeiro no local, andando pelo pequeno trajeto até onde o amigo estava e dando um abraço apertado, arrumando a gravata torta de Styles de tanto que ele passava os dedos ali em busca de ar.

\- Você está meio verde. Respire. - Ele instruiu e Harry suspirou mas fez o que ele pediu, pegando uma boa lufada de ar antes de largar os braços de Niall.

\- Merda, eu estou tão nervoso e ansioso que minhas veias estão bombeando o triplo de sangue necessário, está sendo doloroso. - Ele respondeu respirando fundo novamente e olhando em volta o salão de festas decorado e todo espelhado na parte onde ficavam as mesas. Harry conseguira dar uma última checada no smoking preto que de acordo com os garotos o deixava com uma cara séria de ator pornô – O que fora ótimo saber afinal casar parecendo uma pornô é ótimo, perceba o sarcasmo – antes de virar para Niall novamente.

\- Você está casando cara, é normal estar nervoso. - Niall _tentou_ tranquilizar enquanto acenava para as irmãs de Liam que estavam sentadas na segunda fila, considerando que os pais de Harry estariam na primeira.

Ninguém quis algo grandioso, Harry mesmo tentou fazer o mais simples possível porque ele sabia que por mais feliz Louis fosse estar, ele sentiria falta da família ali apoiando. Sentiria falta do Tio Ben vendo-o realizar um sonho, então a última coisa que Styles queria é que o futuro marido ficasse deprimido pela quantidade de familiares que Harry chamara quando ele não tinha nenhuma para estar sentada ali por ele. Harry achava que Louis pensava deste jeito, porque família ele tem sim e ele estará sim na primeira fila, mas a voz gritando "melhor prevenir do que remediar" martelava a mente de Harry.

\- Você não está me ajudando. – Harry grunhiu e desceu até onde as pessoas estavam, todos esperando por Louis. _Droga, eu vou provavelmente desmaiar._

\- Hey Harry – Ruth, uma das irmãs de Liam, se levantou e deu um abraço forte em Harry. Eles não se conhecem faz muito tempo e Ruth nem mora no país então ele não sabia muito sobre o que falar com ela, optando por perguntar em um tom de brincadeira se o cabelo dele estava bom. – Está maravilhoso querido! – Ela assegurou feliz e Nicola, outra irmã de Liam, juntou-se a conversa.

\- Está impecável Harry. – Nicola disse sorrindo e dando tapinhas em ambos os ombros de Styles, arrumando o smoking e a gravata borboleta que ainda estava torta.

Os pais de Liam também estavam ali e conversavam animados com Niall cuja família mora longe demais para viajar até aqui. Geoff e Karen eram sempre alegres e receptivos com todos, com Harry não era diferente então logo estavam todos eles, incluindo as duas garotas, conversando animadamente sobre como gravatas eram importantes na hora de decidir um terno.

Depois disto Harry foi até Trisha e Des, tentando e fracassando não ficar em uma cor rubra assim que se aproximou dos dois.

\- Você está tão lindo querido. – Trisha disse abraçando Harry com delicadeza para não amassar nenhum dos tecidos e Styles sorriu, devolvendo o abraço.

\- Você está um arraso dona Patrícia. Será seguro te deixar perto de meu noivo? – Harry brincou e Trisha deu uma risada alta, empurrando o enteado e virando para encarar o marido.

\- Eu nunca achei que presenciaria dois filhos casando. Olha, a juventude de hoje surpreende. – Des tentou brincar, mas já deixou Harry nervoso, suspirando e desistindo de tentar ser engraçado enquanto puxava o filho para um abraço. – Eu te amo filho. Eu sinto muito por todas as merdas que eu já fiz e todos os anos que eu não te dei mais atenção. Mas é de coração que eu digo que estou orgulhoso de você e de Louis, que eu não poderia estar mais feliz pelos dois.

Harry então sorriu, sentindo as palmas suadas e pegajosas ainda abraçando o pai. Des estava sendo sincero, mas isso não chamava muita atenção de Harry porque ele ouvia vários barulhos vindos do lado de fora e isso tomava uma boa parte de seus pensamentos. Louis chegara?

\- Hey Hazzy. – A voz forte e encantadora de Perrie soou na fila atrás e Harry tentou engolir o liquido que ameaçava vir de seu estomago, andando até a garota e suas amigas para dar um abraço em todas elas.

\- Como você está se sentindo maridão? – Jesy perguntou gravando Harry com o celular sabe-se lá por qual motivo, mas Styles não se opôs e achou que talvez fosse para rir de sua cara amarela no futuro.

\- Estou prestes a vomitar. – Harry respondeu sendo verdadeiro e as meninas riram antes de bufar algumas vezes.

\- Deixe de bobagem, é só uma espécie de oficialização de algo que já é real. - Jade ficou pensando e Styles deu uma risada.

\- Eu estaria me urinando.

\- Pelo menos alguém me entende. – Harry disse sorrindo para Anne-Leigh que fez um pequeno high-five com ele antes de todas elas voltarem a sentar.

\- Vai cumprimentar os outros e nos falamos na festa daqui a pouco. – Perrie disse soltando um beijo para Harry e sorrindo da forma que ela bem sabe que encanta. – Vai dar tudo certo Harold.

Harry então fora cumprimentar alguns garotos do time de futebol que Louis e os garotos fizeram questão de convidar. Eles eram simpáticos com Harry e nunca fizeram nada diretamente contra ele então o garoto achou sem noção proibir que eles fossem. Eles são amigos de Louis afinal de contas. Todos foram legais com Harry e ficaram desejando boa sorte porque agora ele estaria casando com Louis Tomlinson, o mandão do time. Styles sorriu para aquele monte de armários musculosos e já estava quase engatando uma conversa de verdade quando Niall viera chama-lo.

\- Seu príncipe está pronto. – Niall disse risonho e Harry arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Eu vou morrer?

\- Ele pediu que eu não te dissesse que ele estava lá na porta esse tempo todo tentando não vomitar de tão nervoso. Eu aposto até como ele já deve ter espionado você. Não diga que eu disse, ele só estava putamente nervoso.

Harry deu uma risada nervosa, sentindo o peito apertar quando Zayn e Liam entraram e vieram em direção à eles. Sua mãe veio atrás com suas amigas e de mãos dadas com Robin que sorria abertamente e diretamente para o enteado. Eles sentaram-se perto de onde Harry estava em pé com os garotos e Anne deu alguns pulinhos até alcançar Harry e sussurrar um "Mamãe te ama, para sempre" antes de voltar para seu lugar do lado de Robin. Harry sorriu. Harry sorriu tremulamente porque ele sentia que iria desmaiar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

\- Vocês são o casal mais bonito que eu já vi. Preciso de um do lado do outro para completar a imagem. – Liam disse divertido, puxando Harry para onde um mestre de cerimonias iria fazer todo o ritual. – Vocês vão finalmente oficializar o começo do para sempre de vocês.

Com isso Payne deixou outro beijo na testa de Harry antes de ir sentar ao lado das irmãs e dos pais. Niall estava já ao lado do sogro com os olhos marejados olhando para Harry. A cena teria sido engraçada se Harry não estivesse se concentrando em não vomitar. Ele lembra quando Niall tinha pequenos ataques somente por Louis estar conversando com Harry. E hoje eles estavam casando. Destino é algo inexplicável e Harry não fazia questão de tentar entende-lo, só ir de acordo com ele.

Zayn se aproximou e deu um abraço em Harry. Forte. Quente. Do jeito que Harry adora os abraços do irmão.

\- Lembra do que eu disse no dia que te levei no restaurante? – Ele perguntou aos sussurros no ouvido de Harry que assentiu antes de choramingar um sim. – Lembra exatamente do que eu falei? Estou disposto a repetir tudo.

\- Eu lembro de tudo, perfeitamente. – Harry conseguiu falar e percebeu quando Zayn sorriu contra seu ombro. – Você disse que queria me ver em cadeiras de balanço com Louis...

\- Yeah... Eu sou fiel a todas as palavras. – Ele sussurrou antes que beijar a testa de Harry e se afastar. – Absolutamente todas. Seja feliz Harry. Eu sei que você vai fazer Lou feliz, então eu acho que não tenho que me preocupar com nenhum de vocês. Só sejam felizes bro. Agora não vomite que eu vou buscar seu noivo.

Agora Styles tinha certeza que estava verde e com cara de doente.

Harry pode sentir sua visão escurecer quando Zayn saiu andando até a porta do local virando e soltando um beijo para ele antes de desaparecer. Ele iria provavelmente vomitar no sapato do próprio noivo. Ele tinha quase certeza que iria. Liam ajudava com sorrisos reconfortantes assim como as garotas e as dezenas de garotos do time a amigos de Louis. Niall não ajudava muito chorando mas o que valia era a intenção.

Então Harry teve certeza que em alguma hora da noite ele colocaria até seus órgãos para fora quando Zayn entrou novamente no salão e dessa vez Louis estava do lado. Louis estava do lado. Louis estava do lado. Louis estava do lado.

Harry ainda se perguntava por que insistia em listar todas as vezes que Louis tirara seu folego, mas agora ele estava colocando esse momento em primeiro lugar. Lá estava seu noivo, usando um smoking aberto como se ele fosse morrer caso fechasse, e Harry conseguia ver os suspensórios brancos ali em baixo, e também conseguia pensar em como ele queria puxar Louis dali e ir beija-lo em qualquer outro lugar até que ambos não sentissem mais os próprios lábios. Styles não queria ficar encarando as coxas do futuro marido, mas era uma missão impossível contando com a droga da calça apertada e escura que moldava suas pernas até os sapatos sociais que deixavam até a parecer que Louis era alguém sério.

Então eles cruzaram os olhares enquanto Zayn quase puxava Louis em uma caminhada nada convencional até onde Styles estava. Não que ele esperasse Louis entrar ao som da marcha matrimonial com um buque de flores e um vestido branco de babadinhos, desfilando até chegar em suas mãos. A ideia errante em uma hora errada fez Harry dar uma risadinha enquanto examinava o rosto do noivo, e Louis respondeu com um sorrisinho debochado, já conhecendo Harry o suficiente para saber que ele havia pensado em alguma besteira. Mas Harry era assim, ele amava isso e não trocaria por nada. Era assim que a relação nada convencional dos dois funciona e é assim que ela funcionará até o _para sempre_.

Mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos, Harry só acordou quando a mão gelada e pequena que ele tão bem reconhecia tocou a sua. Louis estava mordendo os lábios. Harry estava sorrindo de lado e entrelaçando os dedos juntos como eles bem sabem fazer.

O mestre de cerimônia falou por bons minutos sobre ficar com alguém que você realmente ama, e como era bom quando o amor curava a pior das feridas e por mais que isso encaixasse perfeito na história dos dois, ambos mal estavam ouvindo enquanto tudo o que importava eram os olhos. Os olhos. Azuis nos esverdeados. Todos os sonhos e conquistas passando entre eles enquanto votos eram ditos e promessas eram feitas. Quando finalmente a promessa de permanecer um ao lado do outro para toda a vida até que os tirem da terra, independente do que eles tenham que passar, fora feita, Harry e Louis estavam já sussurrando as palavras que tanto sonharam em dizer um para o outro.

" _Eu aceito_ " ecoou de ambas as vozes pelo local decorado e com pessoas que se importavam de verdade com a felicidade dos dois e quando o mestre falou _"Louis William Tomlinson e Harry Edward Tomlinson"_ juntamente com _"eu vos declaro maridos"_ tudo o que os dois conseguiram fazer foi derreter os lábios um contra o outro e sussurrar o tão famoso "eu te amo" que nunca pareceu ser tão forte como naquele momento.

**The End**

 


End file.
